Ljubav protiv sudbine
by Ellynn
Summary: Ovo je priča o Ratu za Prsten, sa svim našim dragim, znanim likovima, no tu je i mlada vilenjakinja koja će se putem zaljubiti u Boromira. Poglavlje 21: Zgode i nezgode na putu kroz Lothlorien.
1. Mnogobrojni susreti

**Napomena autora:**

Eto, napokon sam skupila hrabrost, i odlučila staviti ovdje cijelu priču... Sam početak, jedna mala sitna pričica koja je nastala prije više od godinu i pol, nosi naslov "Love against destiny" i objavljena je ovdje na engleskom jeziku. Nakon što sam to napisala, priča je neko vrijeme mirovala, a onda sam je nastavila, pa nadograđivala – što od sredine, što napreskokce, kako i nije trebalo – da bih najzad prije nekoliko mjeseci počela pisati detaljnu priču, kako treba – od samog početka. Odmah da vas upozorim, pišem dosta sporo, pa nova poglavlja neće stizati prečesto. Ali stizat će, obećajem.

Dragi prijatelji, priča je posvećena vama koji ste uz mene, u dobru i zlu. Nadam se da znate koliko mi uljepšavate život. Volim vas. :wub:

**1. Mnogobrojni susreti**

Hladan vjetar spuštao se niz obronke Maglenog gorja. Spremajući se na počinak, Boromir se namršti, nezadovoljan što nije uspio stići do svog cilja tog popodneva.

Već je tjednima bio na putu prema Rivendellu. Dok je ranije proučavao kartu, pri zadnjem večernjem svjetlu, znao je da je nadomak vilenjačkog grada, no nije mogao nastaviti put po mraku. Nije poznavao ovaj kraj.

Smjestio se u malom, dobro zaštićenom usjeku u jednoj litici i zapalio vatru. Posegnuo je u svoj zavežljaj i izvukao pažljivo omotan komad pečenog mesa, ostatak zeca kojeg je ulovio prethodnog dana. Danas nije lovio; ovo će mu dostajati za večeras, a ionako je očekivao da će narednog dana biti u Rivendellu.

Boromir je polako jeo, promatrajući vatru koja je pucketala pred njim. Usprkos vatri, veče je bilo hladno. Bio je prosinac, sam početak zime, i dani su bili kratki a noći duge i hladne. Bio je ogrnut debelim crnim plaštem ispod kojeg je nosio toplu zimsku odjeću. Tamnosmeđa kosa mu je sezala do ramena. Na njegovom lijepom, pravilno oblikovanom licu isticale su se sive oči.

Prije tri mjeseca navršio je četrdeset godina. Namjesnik Gondora postao je prije dvije godine, kad je njegov otac Denethor preminuo. Ono čemu je uvijek težio, i dok je bio Namjesnikov nasljednik, i kad je postao Namjesnik, bila je dobrobit Gondora. Njegova zemlja trpjela je mnogo napada iz Mordora, i bilo je teško gledati prijatelje, suborce kako umiru, kako orci osvajaju pedalj po pedalj teritorija. Nebrojeno puta je poželio promijeniti stvari, poželio je da je Gondor kao u danima kad je bio na vrhuncu moći i slave. No, nije mogao to ostvariti, jer neprijatelja je bilo mnogo više, a Sauronova moć je jačala. Jedino što je mogao bilo je ovo što je činio i do sad – pokušavati zaustaviti crnu plimu s istoka – i to je ponekad frustriralo.

Sada, nadomak Rivendella, Boromir se sjetio sna koji je njegov brat usnuo prije tri mjeseca. Tama i grmljavina na istoku, blijeda svjetlost i glas nade na zapadu: _Trag slomljenog mača prati, u Imladrisu ćeš ga naći._ Dugo su razgovarali o tome. Faramir je zaključio da bi neke odgovore mogli dobiti u Rivendellu. Vremena su bila mračna i teška, i svaka je pomoć bila dobrodošla. Pa ipak, Boromir je bio skeptičan prema Rivendellu i vilenjacima. Do sada, nije ih susretao, osim nekolicine, i nije imao nikakvih dubljih dodira s njima. Sve što je znao o njima bilo je iz starih predaja i priča, za koje zapravo nikad nije mnogo ni mario. Djelovali su mu poput posve zatvorenog naroda, koji ne brine za ostale. Nikada nije negirao ono što su učinili u prošlosti, no sada su u sve većem broju napuštali Međuzemlje i prepuštali ga njegovoj sudbini. To ga je katkad ljutilo, i sada nije znao što može očekivati od njih. Nije imao velika očekivanja ni nadanja.

Faramir je predlagao da on krene u Rivendell, no Boromir je nakon dugog razmišljanja odlučio da će sam poći. Bio je razapet između raznih obaveza i odluka mu je bila teška. Nije želio ostaviti svoj grad i svoju zemlju, ne sada, u ovim nesigurnim vremenima. Upadi orka iz Mordora su bili sve češći, opasniji i smrtonosniji. No isto tako, nije želio poslati brata na ovaj opasan put. Nitko drugi nije dolazio u obzir; premda bi bilo koji od savjetnika ili dozapovjednika vojske smjesta poslušao naredbu i krenuo na put, Boromir je znao da ovog puta nitko osim njih dvojice nije mogao predstavljati Gondor. Iako to nisu otvoreno spomenuli, nekako su obojica slutila da je značenje svega mnogo dublje no što je izgledalo na prvi pogled, kao i da bi se putovanje moglo pokazati vrlo važnim. Tako je Boromir najzad odlučio da će on biti taj koji će krenuti u Rivendell. Znao je da ostavlja Minas Tirith u dobrim rukama; za razliku od njihova oca, on nikad nije sumnjao u Faramira i njegove sposobnosti.

Dok je završio s jelom, zavladao je potpun mrak. Rasprostro si je ležaj i smjestio se, premda nije još bio pospan. Stijene nad njim su mu ograničavale pogled na veći dio neba, no mogao je vidjeti dio neba na zapadu. Bilo je vedro i zvijezde su blistale na mračnom nebu. I one su ga podsjetile na brata. Faramira je oduvijek zanimala znanost, kao i povijest i stare predaje. Sjetio se kako je mnogo puta vidio brata kako skicira zvjezdano nebo i putanje zvijezda lutalica, osobito kad je bio mlađi. S vremenom, dužnosti i obaveze su odvukle Faramira od stvari koje je volio, nije više bilo toliko vremena za zvijezde i knjige, na žalost. Jako mu je smetao očev potcjenjivački odnos prema Faramiru, pa se oduvijek prema njemu odnosio zaštitnički. Iako su bili prilično različiti, bili su vrlo bliski.

Zavijanje nekog usamljenog vuka proparalo je noć. Boromir je čuo kako se njegov konj primaknuo bliže usjeku, uz tiho i uznemireno rzanje. Ustao je i umirio ga s nekoliko tihih riječi, te ponovno legao. Nije se zapravo bojao za konja, bio je dovoljno blizu zaklonu i vatri koja je značila zaštitu od divljih zvijeri. Uskoro je zaspao.

-x-x-x-

Dan je bio tmuran. Sivi oblaci nadvili su se nad dolinom. Iz Rivendella kao da su izblijedile boje, čak je i Bruinen tog poslijepodneva djelovao olovnosiv, a ne plav kao obično.

Raspoloženje vilenjakinje koja je sjedila u naslonjaču u svojoj sobi u Elrondovoj kući odgovaralo je vremenu. Pokušavala je čitati, no kad je shvatila da po treći put čita isti odlomak a da i dalje ne zna o čemu se radi, odložila je knjigu. Ustala je i ushodala se po sobi, no nervozno šetkanje gore-dolje nije donijelo nikakvu ideju što bi mogla raditi. Naposlijetku je ponovno sjela i zagledala se u strop. Osjećala je tjeskobu i nemir, iako si nije znala objasniti zašto. _Jedan od onih dana kad ništa ne ide od ruke..._ Uzdahnula je i stala razmatrati pomisao da pođe malo jahati u divljinu pomislivši da će joj se možda u prirodi popraviti raspoloženje, iako je mrak trebao pasti već za otprilike jedan sat.

Prema vilenjačkim mjerilima, još je bila vrlo mlada, bilo joj je 85 godina. Njezina majka, Elrondova sestra, i njezin otac, jedan od rivendellskih vilenjaka, nadjenuli su joj ime Ellin. Bila je dvije godine mlađa od Aragorna. Odrasli su zajedno, bili jedno drugome drugovi u igri; kao djeca, zajedno su trčali po proplancima, dijelili nestašluke. Otkad je znala za sebe, bio joj je najbolji prijatelj. Kada su joj, u njezinoj petnaestoj godini, orci ubili roditelje, Aragorn je bio neprestano uz nju, pružajući utjehu i pomoć. Ubrzo nakon tog događaja, koji je zapravo označio kraj njezinog djetinjstva, posvetila se vježbanju mačevanja i gađanja lukom i strijelom. Nekoliko godina kasnije, nakon duge obuke u kojoj je usavršila te vještine, počela je odlaziti na putovanja i pohode sa svojim bratićima i drugim vilenjacima, te s Aragornom i njegovim Dunedainima. Elrond, njezin ujak, nije bio sretan njezinim izborom, mnogo je razgovarao s njom, nagovarao je i učinio sve da je odgovori od toga. Najzad, popustio je pred argumentima i tvrdoglavošću svoje nećakinje koja se, poput mnogih pripadnika svog naroda, posvetila borbi protiv sluga Tame.

Putovanja su katkad bila opasna, često je bila sudionikom borbi protiv orka, goblina i varga. No, donijela su joj i nešto što nije očekivala – slobodu i način života kakav nije mogla ni zamisliti ranije. U Rivendellu je često imala dojam da je guši neka tuga i melankolija. Iako je na putovanjima znalo biti naporno, opasno, pa čak i – morala je priznati – ne uvijek zanimljivo, ipak je voljela duga lutanja i uzbuđenja koja su ih čekala, zaljubila se u divljinu, planine, otvorene stepe, spavanje pod vedrim nebom i Vardinim zvijezdama. Svaki je dan nosio nešto novo.

Ellin se protegnula i ustala. Prišla je prozoru i zagledala se u daljinu. Imala je dugu crnu kosu i zelene oči. Lice joj je bilo lijepo a kad bi se nasmijala izgledala bi kao da je zablistala. Posljednjih dana, međutim, nije bilo mnogo razloga za smijeh. Sa svih je strana pristizalo mnogo vijesti, a gotovo nijedna nije bila dobra. Ponovno su se pojavili Nazguli. Gandalf je stigao u Rivendell prije dva dana i ispričao o Sarumanovoj izdaji. Patuljcima u Ereboru i ljudima u Esgarothu prijetili su istočnjaci. Noseći Prsten, uz mnogo pogibelji, Aragorn, Frodo i trojica njegovih prijatelja stigli su u Rivendell prije četiri dana; Frodo je bio teško ranjen i još uvijek nije bilo izvjesno hoće li se oporaviti. Prijeteća sjenka se nadvijala na sve njih.

Iz razmišljanja ju je trgnulo kucanje. Okrenula se, i trenutak kasnije u njezinu je sobu ušao Aragorn. Nije ga vidjela od jutra, kada je izjahao u kraće izviđanje. Nosio je crnu tuniku, sive hlače i lagane mokasine; očito se već presvukao iz svoje uobičajene odjeće graničara. Izgledao je ponešto umorno, iako mu se na licu pojavio i kratki osmijeh.

"Hej, stigao si!" pozdravila ga je i mahnula prema kauču. Smjestili su se i okrenuli jedno prema drugom. "Pričaj, ima li što novo?"

"Ništa", odgovorio je Aragorn. "Nikakvog traga nijednog neprijatelja u okolini, i dalje."

Polako je kimnula.

"Još bolje... iako me to i ne tješi previše." Namrštila se. "Sauron će brzo saznati novosti. A tada..."

Nije završila rečenicu, mogućnosti nisu bile baš ugodne. Znala je da njezin ujak i Gandalf planiraju održati vijećanje o Prstenu i budućim potezima. Budućnost je bila neizvjesna.

"Pitam se što će se odlučiti na vijećanju..." rekla je tiho. "Imaju li već kakav plan?"

Iako je Prsten već četiri dana bio u Rivendellu, nije upitala Elronda i Gandalfa ništa o planovima.

"Moramo uništiti Prsten", odgovorio je jednostavno i slegnuo ramenima.

"Znam to", odvratila je. "Samo se pitam kako se to može učiniti, i tko će to učiniti."

"Ja ću sigurno ići", rekao je Aragorn čvrsto. No Ellin je znala da mu nije lako. Posve ga je razumjela; i sama bi se slično osjećala.

"I ja bih željela ići. Učiniti nešto korisno, a ne samo sjediti tu", rekla je zamišljeno. U misli su joj se vratila sva zbivanja proteklih dana. Sve se vrtilo oko Prstena. "Kakav je, Aragorne? Jesi li ga vidio?" upitala je naglo.

Pogledao ju je iznenađeno.

"I ti se pitaš?" upitao je ozbiljno.

Ellin ne odgovori odmah. Osjećala je njegov prodorni pogled na sebi. Nije bilo lako priznati da razmišlja o Prstenu. No Aragornu je oduvijek mogla sve reći, i uvijek ju je razumio, uvijek je bio tu za nju.

"Pa... da", priznala je najzad. "Znam da je Prsten zlo, znam da ga treba uništiti. Znam da se svim silama treba boriti protiv njega. I ne želim posegnuti za njim, ne bih ga uzela ni na čuvanje. Ni slučajno, dovoljno znam o njemu. I usprkos tome, ili baš _zbog_ toga, jednostavno ne mogu pobjeći od razmišljanja o njemu. Ne mogu si pomoći a da ne budem znatiželjna, a da se ne upitam kako izgleda ta mala stvarčica. Tako sitna, a tako opasna..."

Polako joj je kimnuo. Nije odgovorio odmah, a ona nije prekidala njegovu šutnju.

"Prilično je uznemirujuće sve to skupa", rekao je najzad.

Učinilo joj se da je to rekao više sam za sebe, negoli što se obraćao njoj. Pogledi su im se susreli. Ellin ga je shvaćala, baš kao što je znala da je on shvatio nju.

"Želim vjerovati da smo dovoljno jaki. I vjerovat ću u to. Pobijedit ćemo ga", rekla je čvrsto.

Aragorn se nasmiješio, ali u tom smijehu nije bilo veselja, a oči su mu ostale ozbiljne.

"Isto mi govori i Arwen", rekao je namrgođeno, te uzdahnuo. "Da, i ja vjerujem u nas i našu snagu, ali ne mogu ne sjetiti se koliko prsten može utjecati na nekoga. Sjeti se Isildura."

Iako su ponekad razgovarali o Neprijatelju i njegovom Prstenu, često uz Gandalfa i Elronda, i oduvijek se borili protiv njegovih slugu, nikad nisu toliko otvoreno pričali o tome kao sada. To je bilo i razumljivo, jer prije im je Prsten bio tek apstraktan, dalek pojam; tek sad je postao nešto blisko i opipljivo, tek sad je njegova prijetnja postala neposredna. Ellin pogleda svog prijatelja. Breme nasljedstva i obaveza koje je nosio nije bilo lako, a sad je postalo još teže.

"Arwen je u pravu", rekla je blago. "Kao što sam i ja. Ti nisi Isildur."

Nije sumnjala u njega. Razumjela je kako se osjeća. Nije li i sama maloprije izrazila sličnu nelagodu? No doista je vjerovala da će, pogotovo uz Gandalfovu pomoć, zlo biti savladano.

"Zaista ćeš poći s onima koji će morati uništiti Prsten? Jer to je ono što ćemo morati učiniti." Iznenada je promijenio temu.

"Pa... da, željela bih", odvratila je slegnuvši ramenima. "Ne bih voljela samo sjediti i čekati i strepiti."

Pomisao na taj zadatak ju je pomalo ispunjavao i strahom, no to nije bilo nešto što bi je odvratilo od nauma. Zamišljala je da će biti opasniji od ijednog na kojem je do sad bila, da će neprijatelji i zamke biti smrtonosniji no ikad. Priznavala je sama sebi da se boji. No već je odavno naučila da strah izoštrava čula i pomaže u preživljavanju. I zaista nije željela ostati u tjeskobnoj atmosferi iščekivanja.

"Tvome ujaku se to neće svidjeti, znaš to?" upitao je Aragorn.

"Znam. Ali zaista želim poći." Ozbiljno je kimnula.

Nije je čudilo što nije upitao zašto, Ellin je znala da je on dovoljno poznaje i razumije. Njegova "mala sestrica" bila je sličnija nekim Dunedainima nego tipičnim vilenjakinjama. Smrt roditelja koje su ubili orci uvelike je utjecala na to.

Dan se gasio i u sobi je postajalo sve mračnije. Ellin je ustala i upalila malu svjetiljku na svom stolu. Taman kad se vratila na kauč, vrata njezine sobe su se otvorila i ušao je Elrond, a za njim Gandalf. Obojica su bili ozbiljni, ali učinilo joj se da vidi neku vedrinu i nadu u Elrondovim očima.

"Ujače", rekla je i kimnula u znak pozdrava. "Ima nekih novosti?"

"Upravo dolazimo od Froda", odgovorio je Elrond. "Ponovno sam mu pregledao rame, i otkrio posljednju krhotinu bodeža. Sad sam je izvadio. Vjerujem da nije prekasno. Sljedećih nekoliko sati će biti presudni. Ako to prođe dobro, vrlo brzo će se oporaviti."

"To je sjajna vijest", rekao je Aragorn.

"Doista", dometne Gandalf. "Vjerujem da će uskoro biti sve u redu s Frodom sad kad je krhotina odstranjena. To znači da već za dva, ili najkasnije tri dana možemo održati vijećanje. Izaslanstvo patuljaka već je stiglo. Vilenjaci iz Mrkodola će stići sutra. Ne smijemo više ništa odlagati."

Elrond je ozbiljno kimnuo.

"Tako je", potvrdio je. "Vrlo uskoro će biti vrijeme."

Nije morao reći ništa više, Ellin je znala na šta je mislio. Vrijeme za polazak, za konačnu borbu protiv neprijatelja.

Sljedeći je dan osvanuo vedar. Ellin je odmah rano izjutra izjahala s bratićima i još nekoliko vilenjaka, pošli su u još jedno izviđanje. Ni tog dana nisu otkrili nikakve tragove nazgula niti drugih neprijatelja. Dok su se vraćali, Ellin je promatrala odsjaj sunca na vrhovima brda koja su okruživala Rivendell i Bruinen. Ma koliko voljela lutanja i putovanja, ova dolina u kojoj je živjela od rođenja ipak je imala posebno mjesto u njezinom srcu. Čak i sada, u zimi, kad je drveće bilo golo a priroda uspavana, nalazila je ljepotu u krajoliku koji ju je okruživao. Nijedna rijeka nije joj se činila toliko kristalno bistra i modra poput Bruinena. Duboko je disala, uživajući u mirisu šume koji joj je ispunio nosnice. Zrake sunca obojile su šumu i Rivendell u zlatno. Igra boja i odsjaja kao da je oživljavala šumu, a pogled na Rivendell obasjan suncem nikad joj nije mogao dosaditi.

Kad su se vratili iz izviđanja, poslijepodne je već bilo na izmaku. Ellin je odmah potražila ujaka i našla ga u prizemlju, u salonu koji mu je katkad služio kao radna soba. Kroz dva velika prozora na južnom zidu ulazilo je mnoštvo sunčeva svjetla, pa svjetiljke i svijeće još nisu bile upaljene. U kaminu je gorjela vatra, bilo je ugodno toplo. Elrond je sjedio za masivnim drvenim stolom, proučavajući neku mapu, a kad je Ellin ušla digao je pogled i nasmiješio joj se.

"Evo, stigli smo." Prišla mu je i poljubila ga u obraz, te se smjestila na stolicu kraj njega. "Kako je Frodo?"

"Mnogo bolje", odvratio joj je Elrond a osmijeh mu je postao još širi. "Jutros se probudio i već razgovarao dugo s Gandalfom. Sad opet spava, a kad se probudi trebao bi biti posve oporavljen. Bit će sve u redu s njim."

"To je dobro", rekla je kimnuvši. "A ima li još štogod novo? Je li stigao Legolas?"

"Da", odgovorio joj je ujak. "Stiglo ih je šestoro iz Mrkodola, došli su prije otprilike jednog sata."

"Odlično! Jedva čekam da sjednemo i napričamo se", rekla je veselo i ustala. "Idem se presvući i pojesti nešto, pa ću ga potražiti."

Legolasa je upoznala prije pedesetak godina, na jednom od prvih putovanja s Aragornom. Vrlo mlada i neiskusna vilenjakinja tada se zaljubila u Legolasa. Kad bi sada razmišljala o tome, znala je da se radilo o običnoj mladenačkoj zanesenosti. Činio joj se lijep, snažan, te vrlo dojmljiv kao princ Mrkodola. Neprestano je razmišljala o njemu, stalno vidjela njegove plave oči. Prema njoj se ponašao prijateljski, ali jedva ju je i zamijetio. Uskoro, s Aragornom i njegovim ljudima krenula je dalje, a jedna od prvih simpatija je brzo izblijedila. Kad ga je ponovno srela, nekoliko godina kasnije, ponovno je putovala s Aragornom, i zajedno je s ostalima bila sudionikom jednog većeg pohoda koji su šumski vilenjaci pokrenuli protiv orka. Tada su se upoznavali u potpuno drukčijim okolnostima, i zapravo sasvim ispočetka; tad su bili kolege suborci. Opčaranost s njezine strane je davno nestala, zamijenilo ju je poštovanje prema jednom od zapovjednika. Dok je tada razmišljala o njihovom prvom susretu, gotovo da se smijala. Tada su položeni temelji prijateljstva koje se s godinama produbljivalo i trajalo je i sad.

Legolasov dolazak u Rivendell ju je obradovao, nije ga vidjela pune dvije godine i veselila se što će sad imati prilike konačno puno razgovarati i s njim. Zastala je na hodniku, razmišljajući kuda da najprije krene. Najzad, uputila se do kuhinje gdje je na brzinu poručala, a potom se popela u svoju sobu te se oprala i presvukla iz odjeće u kojoj je bila vani. Tad su joj pažnju privukle posljednje sunčeve zrake koje su joj se kroz prozor ušuljale u sobu. Nakon nekoliko tmurnih i oblačnih dana, poželjela je vidjeti zalazak sunca. Prebacila si je plašt preko ramena i izašla na balkon. Sunce je bilo tik uz obzor, a nekoliko trenutaka kasnije počelo je nestajati iza hrpta brda. Vilenjakinja je promatrala kako sjene pomalo nestaju, dok je zlatna kugla tonula i smanjivala se, sve dok i posljednja mrvica blještavila nije iščezla. Ellin je još ostala na balkonu, gledajući kako se igra boja sad preselila na nebo. Istočno nebo postajalo je tamnije modro, zapad je još bio zlatne boje, a nekoliko sitnih oblačića postali su ružičasti. Iako joj se vjetar sad kad je sunce zašlo učinio hladnijim, nije se odmah vratila u sobu. Samo je čvršće stegla plašt oko sebe te ostala i dalje na balkonu, kao začarana prizorom i bojama što su se mijenjale svakog trenutka.

Uto se začuo topot konja. Spustila je pogled prema dvorištu, u koje je ujahao visoki čovjek ogrnut crnim plaštem. Po stablu i zvjezdicama na njegovom štitu odmah je prepoznala da dolazi iz Gondora. S pojasa mu je visio bijeli rog ukrašen zlatom. Odjednom je osjetila znatiželju i poželjela je saznati o kome se radi, i zašto bi netko iz Gondora uopće krenuo na tako dalek put. Hitro se okrenula i požurila prema prizemlju. Izašla je u dvorište, a tamo je već bio Elrond i razgovarao s posjetiteljem. Njezin ujak je pozvao jednog od vilenjaka koji su bili u dvorištu i zamolio ga da se pobrine za konja njihovog gosta, a potom su se obojica okrenula prema ulazu u kuću, gdje je stajala ona.

"Ovo je moja nećakinja Ellin", reče Elrond pokazujući prema njoj, a onda se okrene prema čovjeku kraj sebe. "Ellin, ovo je Boromir, namjesnik Gondora."

Bio je visok, širokih ramena, i na prvi pogled je vidjela da je snažan. Obuhvatila je pogledom njegov stas, lijepo oblikovano lice i sive oči. On joj se nakloni lakim pokretom glave i pruži joj ruku. Stisak mu je bio čvrst. Ellin mu kimne, ali ne reče ništa. Pažnju joj je zaokupio njegov pogled. Elrond je tad pokazao Boromiru da ga slijedi u unutrašnjost kuće. Ona i dalje nije ništa govorila, samo je hodala uz njih, slušajući što govore njih dvojica. Boromir je ukratko opisao svoj put od Minas Tiritha do Rivendella, za što mu je trebalo nekoliko tjedana. Elrond ga je ozbiljno saslušao, a potom mu predloži da se odmori i osvježi prije večere.

"Ellin, hoćeš li ti otpratiti Boromira do jedne od soba za goste?"

"Naravno", odgovorila je ujaku i dala znak Boromiru da je slijedi. Pokazala mu je sobu, rekla mu da će doći netko po njega kada bude vrijeme za večeru, te se uz kratki pozdrav udaljila. Silazeći u prizemlje, malo je razmislila o njemu. Na vlastito iznenađenje, osjetila je želju da ga bolje upozna. Procijenila je da ima oko četrdeset godina. Čim je čula njegovo ime, odmah je znala o kome se radi; sjećala se da je prije dvije godine čula vijest o smrti Denethora, tadašnjeg namjesnika, a na toj dužnosti naslijedio ga je njegov stariji sin, Boromir. Međutim, nikad ga ranije nije upoznala, kao ni njegovog oca; još nikad nije posjetila Minas Tirith.

"Ellin!" Začula je poznati glas iza sebe i hitro se okrenula. Legolas je hodao prema njoj i smiješio se. Požurila je prema njemu i čvrsto su se zagrlili.

"Legolas, napokon!" uskliknula je uzvrativši smiješak. "Tako mi je drago da te vidim. Je li sve bilo u redu putem?"

"Je, sve je prošlo mirno", odgovorio je.

Ellin se zagleda u svog prijatelja.

"Joj, sad bih te pitala stotinu stvari odjednom. Kako si, šta ima novo, kako tvoj otac...?" Tad ga je uzela za ruku i povela ga prema dnevnoj sobi. "Dođi. Do večere ima još vremena. Idemo brbljati."

-x-x-x-

Boromir se osvježio i presvukao, no onda je odlučio da neće leći i čekati poziv za večeru. Nije bio previše umoran i izašao je iz svoje sobe, te krenuo u razgledavanje Elrondove kuće; bio je znatiželjan. Prošao je hodnikom te ušao u jednu sobu čija su vrata bila otvorena, a nalikovala je na knjižnicu. Iz nje je prešao u iduću prostoriju i zastao, ogledavajući se. Obje prostorije su imale mnoštvo ukrasa, vilenjačkih slika i rezbarija, te starog oružja. Sljedeća soba kroz koju je prošao opet je bila ispunjena policama s knjigama. Sve je proučavao sa zanimanjem. Naposljetku je ušao u jednu veliku prostoriju u čijoj se sredini nalazilo nekoliko potpornih stupova, raspoređenih kružno. Posljednja slaba svjetlost dana koji se gasio dolazila je kroz nekoliko uskih prozora koji su se nalazili prilično visoko, blizu polukružnog stropa. Većina malih baklji, pričvršćenih na zidovima, bila je ugašena; gorjele su tek dvije. Kad su mu se oči privikle na polutamu, obratio je pažnju na slike koje su krasile zidove prostorije. Prikazivale su pobjedu Posljednjeg saveza nad Sauronovim snagama. Polako je hodao unaokolo, razgledavajući jednu po jednu. Osmjehnuo se, na trenutak osjetivši zanos i strahopoštovanje razmišljajući o tim danima. Zatim se okrenuo i zagledao u nekoliko krhotina mača koje su počivale na posebnom postolju. _Narsil!_ Nije odolio i posegnuo je za njime, obuhvativši čvrsto dršku s obje ruke. _Ova je oštrica odsjekla prst sa Sauronove ruke, preokrenula tijek svih zbivanja._ Ratnik u njemu je na trenutak osjetio navalu adrenalina, zamislivši kako drži tu veličanstvenu oštricu. Onda se prenuo i uzdahnuo, nevoljko odloživši dršku. Mač je bio razlomljen, stari slavni dani su prošli. Ovi sadašnji bili su mnogo tmurniji i nesigurniji.

Kad se okrenuo kako bi pošao dalje, ispod jedne baklje nekoliko metara dalje zapazio je čovjeka kako sjedi, držeći knjigu u ruci. Prodoran pogled neznanca počivao je na njemu. Boromir ga hitro promotri. Odjeća mu je bila iznošena i pohabana, iako se na prvi pogled vidjelo da je udobna i funkcionalna. _Zacijelo jedan od graničara, sjevernih Dunedaina,_ odmah je zaključio. Iako se o njima gotovo i nije čulo, znao je da na sjeveru još žive nasljednici Numenora, potomci onih koji su davno osnovali kraljevstvo Arnor. Iz Gandalfovih povremenih posjeta Minas Tirithu saznao je da ih je posljednjih godina vodio čovjek po imenu Aragorn. No, u Gondoru se vjerovalo da je linija kraljeva na sjeveru bila prekinuta.

"Pozdrav!" Boromir je prišao i kimnuo čovjeku koji je i dalje sjedio i šutke ga promatrao, te odluči predstaviti se. "Ja sam Boromir. Dolazim iz Gondora."

"Dobrodošao. Ljudi s juga su dobrodošli ovdje u Rivendellu." Čovjek mu uzvrati naklon. "Mene zovu Strider."

"Strider?" ponovio je Boromir zamišljeno za njim. Bez sumnje, to nije bilo pravo ime. Neobično. "Živiš ovdje?"

Strider je odložio svoju knjigu.

"I da i ne. Povremeno boravim ovdje, iako sam mnogo vremena i u divljini, na putu."

Odgovor je potvrdio Boromirovu pretpostavku.

"Ti si jedan od graničara iz Arnora?" upitao je.

"Jesam", odgovori mu Strider i lako se nasmiješi. "A ti si namjesnik Gondora?"

Boromir kimne. Osjetio je da ga čovjek proučava, što ga je istovremeno zabavljalo i zanimalo.

"Da. Maloprije sam stigao. Tražim odgovore na neka pitanja i nadam se da ću ih dobiti", rekao je čvrsto.

"Zacijelo hoćeš, o čemu god da se radi", odvratio je Strider i kimnuo. "Znanje i moć Elronda i Gandalfa su veliki."

Boromir mu ne odgovori odmah. Nije znao što može očekivati, no nadao se da će naći rješenje zagonetke, i eventualno saveznike. Svima je prijetila ista opasnost.

Sjeo je na jednu od stolica koje su bile u blizini. Ostatak dvorane utonuo je u još veću tamu, jer je pala noć i više nije ulazila svjetlost izvana. Samo je još postolje gdje su ležale krhotine Narsila bilo diskretno osvjetljeno treperavom svjetlošću male baklje postavljene nasuprot. Krhotine su sad blistale odbljescima vatre.

"Mora da je bio veličanstven nekad", reče zamišljeno Boromir kimnuvši prema Narsilu.

"Ne vjeruješ da može ponovno postati veličanstven?" upita Strider, a Boromir je osjetio nijansu izazivanja u njegovu glasu.

"Možda i može", odvratio je jednakim tonom. "Zacijelo im ne bi bilo teško prekovati mač. No tko bi ga nosio? On pripada samo kralju... a linija kraljeva je prekinuta. Ni Gondor ni Arnor nemaju kralja, niti će ga imati."

Boromir se opet okrene i zagleda u Narsil, opet se sjetivši osjećaja kad ga je maločas držao. Doista, bio je veličanstven, i u jednom kratkom trenutku je poželio da taj mač pripada njemu. Potom je opet pogledao Stridera, koji je sad zurio negdje u daljinu, očito odlutavši u mislima negdje daleko. Tijekom svoje vojne i namjesničke službe Boromir je naučio brzo procjenjivati ljude, i nije često griješio. Strider je djelovao opušteno i ležerno, no naslutio je da se ispod toga krije neka napetost i neprestana budnost. Sive oči su mu bile prodorne i odavale su veliko iskustvo. Život sjevernih graničara zacijelo je bio sličan životu ithillienskih graničara, i pun opasnosti. No, u Striderovom držanju i govoru osjetio je i neku posebnu pronicljivost. Ispod vanjštine običnog graničara skrivalo se mnogo više, zaključi Boromir.

"Vidjet ćemo...", promrmlja Strider tiho, kao da govori sam sebi.

Boromir ga pogleda iskosa, upitavši se što je pod tim mislio. Ipak, i prije nego što je stigao nastaviti, začula se tiha škripa vrata, a potom i šuštanje haljine i jedva čujni koraci. Dignuo je pogled u pravcu zvuka i ugledao vitku vilenjakinju kako im se približava. Duga tamnosmeđa kosa sezala joj je do pola leđa. Bila je odjevena u dugu bijelu haljinu, a oko vrata je nosila blistav bijeli dragulj. Bila je lijepa. Strider je ustao, a za njim i Boromir. Primjetio je da se izraz na Striderovom licu promijenio kad ju je vidio, a pogled mu je omekšao. Nije mu promaklo da je i ona jednako nježno pogledala Stridera.

Boromir joj se naklonio i pružio ruku kad se okrenula prema njemu.

"Ja sam Boromir, dolazim iz Gondora", predstavio se. "Stigao sam prije otprilike jednog sata."

"Ja sam Arwen. Elrond je moj otac", rekla je i lagano kimnula. "Dobrodošao u Rivendell."

"Hvala." Još jednom se naklonio, i učinio korak unazad. "Upravo sam namjeravao otići, još ću izići malo prije večere."

Pozdravio ih je i udaljio se. Sišavši u prizemlje, ugledao je nekoliko vilenjaka, no nije sad imao želju razgovarati i upoznavati se. Samo je kimnuo i kratko se nasmiješio, te izašao van u dvorište, poželjevši malo biti sam. Bilo je posve mračno, a na vedrom nebu su blistale zvijezde. Hladni vjetar koji se spuštao niz obronke brda kao da je htio podsjetiti da ovih dana započinje najhladnije godišnje doba. Boromir zažali što je izašao bez toplog plašta, no nije se odmah vratio u kuću.

U misli mu se vratila vilenjakinja koju je upoznao pri dolasku. _Elrondova nećakinja, Ellin._ Oči zelene poput njenih rijetko su se viđale. Bila je doista lijepa. Upitao se kakav je bio život vilenjakinja. _Vjerojatno ispunjen pjevanjem, vezenjem i harfama,_ razmišljao je sliježući ramenima. Međutim, Ellin je izgledala kao da se u njoj krije neka prikrivena snaga, njegovo oko iskusnog ratnika uočilo je da su joj pokreti bili laki i gipki. _Zanimljivo._ Nije mogao procijeniti koliko joj je godina; na prvi pogled izgledala je mlado, ali pretpostavljao je da vilenjakinje zacijelo izgledaju jednako i s trideset i s tri tisuće godina. I Arwen mu je djelovala mladoliko, nije mogao procijeniti ni njezinu dob.

Naposlijetku, hladnoća ga je natjerala da se vrati unutra. Popeo se ponovno u sobu koju su mu dodijelili, te napokon legao da se ipak malo odmori.

Nešto kasnije jedan vilenjak je zakucao na vrata Boromirove sobe i rekao da ga domaćin poziva na večeru s ostalima. Spustio se za vilenjakom u prizemlje, gdje je bio uveden u veliku blagovaonicu. Prostorija je bila velika, pravokutnog oblika, i vrlo lijepo uređena. Bila je jarko osvijetljena brojnim bakljama i svjetiljkama, a zidovi su bili prekriveni tapiserijama. Na suprotnoj strani od one kroz koju je ušao nalazila su se još jedna vrata, a pored njih dva kipa. Jedan od njih imao je ruku položenu na drški mača, dok je drugi držao luk i strijelu. Kamin, smješten na jednom od dva duža zida, bio je ozidan tamnocrvenim ciglama.

Boromir je tad promotrio stol i osobe okupljene oko njega. Neki su već sjedili, a neki su još razgovarali oko stola i tek zauzimali svoja mjesta. Većina su bili vilenjaci, naravno. Elrond je zauzeo mjesto na čelu stola. S njegove lijeve strane bio je jedan vilenjak, a s desne Gandalf. Pozdravio je starog čarobnjaka, kojeg je među prisutnima jedinog poznavao. Zatim je zauzeo mjesto koje mu je pokazao jedan od vilenjaka. Nasuprot njega, malo slijeva, sjedila su trojica patuljaka. Odjeća im je bila bogata i raskošna, ukrašena draguljima i zlatom. No njegov je pogled bio privučen na drugu stranu, u desno. Između Arwen i jednog plavokosog vilenjaka upravo je sjela Ellin. Odjeća joj je bila jednostavna; hlače i tunika isticali su njezin vitki stas, a tunika je bila zelene boje, slično njenim očima. Od nakita, nosila je tek jedan tanki zlatni lančić. Kosa joj je bila skupljena u rep, pa je njezino lijepo lice još više dolazilo do izražaja. Kad se smjestila, pogledala je prema njemu, kimnula i nasmiješila se. Uzvratio joj je pozdrav, i malo se smeo.

Uto se začulo nekoliko veselih glasova, i kroz vrata kroz koja je i on maločas prošao ušle su četiri neobične prilike. Boromir se zapanjeno zagledao u njih. Bili su niski, niži čak i od patuljaka, koliko je mogao ocijeniti na prvi pogled. _Polutani!_ Odmah se sjetio Faramirovog i vlastitog sna, zbog kojeg je i bio ovdje, a u kojem su se spominjali i polutani. Osjetio je tračak nelagode, pomislivši kako se sve doista nalazi na nekoj prekretnici, kako su na pomolu neke velike stvari nakon kojih Međuzemlje više neće biti isto kao i do sada.

Dvojica polutana smjestila su se sa suprotne strane stola, pored patuljaka, a dvojica su zauzela dva slobodna mjesta pored njega.

"Bok!" rekao je jednostavno i veselo polutan koji je sjeo do njega. "Ja se zovem Peregrin Took a ovo je moj prijatelj Meriadoc Brandybuck, ali za prijatelje skraćeno Pippin i Merry. A kako se ti zoveš?"

Njihovom prostodušnom veselju bilo je teško odoljeti i Boromir im se nasmiješi.

"Ja sam Boromir. Dolazim iz Gondora."

"Gondor?" ponovi Pippin za njim. "Čuo sam za tu zemlju ali se ne mogu točno sjetiti gdje je. Otkuda točno dolaziš?"

Boromir ga je pogledao malo začuđeno, pitajući se zbija li polutan šale s njim.

"Gondor je na jugu", odgovorio je. "Mnogo južnije odavde, više tjedana putovanja. Moja zemlja leži južnije od Bijeloga gorja, uz more."

Pippin se lupio po čelu.

"Ah da, sad sam se sjetio", skrušeno se nasmijao, a onda namignuo. "Znaš, ja ti nisam baš volio školu, ni povijest ni zemljopis. Češće sam bježao iz škole."

Boromir se nasmije na to, te pruži ruku prema jednom od pladnjeva s pečenim mesom koji su bili na stolu. Napunio je tanjur, te uzeo i komad kruha. Kruh je bio posve bijeli i mirisan; ukusom nije bio nalik na onaj na koji je naviknuo, ali bio je vrlo dobar i gotovo se topio u ustima. Svi su počeli jesti i žamor se malčice utišao, iako ne sasvim. Najglasniji su i dalje bili polutani. Njihovi osmijesi i veselje bili su prirodni i iskreni, i Boromir zaključi da mu se sviđaju.

Bacio je kratak pogled prema Ellin. Polako je jela i izgledala je udubljena u razgovor s vilenjakom koji je sjedio kraj nje. Primjetio je da gotovo i nije skidala pogled s vilenjaka i da mu se mnogo smiješila.

"A čime se inače baviš?" Iz zamišljenosti ga je trgnuo Pippinov glas. "I kako to da si doputovao ovamo?"

"Pa, moglo bi se reći da zapovijedam gondorskom vojskom, i da zajedno s bratom upravljam Gondorom", odgovorio je. "A došao sam zato jer mi treba Elrondov savjet."

Vidio je kako su se oči oba polutana raširile.

"Onda si i ti jedna od većih faca ovdje", dobaci mu Merry punih ustiju.

Boromir se morao na ovo nasmijati.

"Ma, nisam", odmahnuo je rukom. "Samo obavljam svoju dužnost i služim svojoj domovini."

Posegnuo je za kaležom i otpio malo vina. Ponovno je pogledao prema Ellin. I dalje je izgledala vrlo zaokupljena razgovorom sa svojim susjedom. Boromir se upitao zašto je to uopće zapazio i zašto uopće pogledava prema njoj.

"I kako je u tvojoj domovini?" pitao je između dva zalogaja dalje znatiželjno Pippin.

Boromir se ponosno nasmiješi.

"Dolazim iz Minas Tiritha. Čuli ste za njega?" upitao je, a obojica polutana su žustro kimnula glavom. "Najljepši grad na svijetu. Kamen njegovih zidina i kuća je bijeli, i blista na suncu. Nikad nisam uspio odlučiti je li mi ljepši u zoru, kad je obasjan prvim zrakama izlazećeg sunca, ili pri zalasku, kad je okupan zadnjim zlatnim zrakama iza Mindolluina."

Gledao je prema tapiseriji na zidu ali nije je vidio, pred očima mu je bio njegov voljeni grad, bijelo drvo, zastave i namjesnička palača. Kad je odlazio, bio je tmuran i oblačan dan, Mindolluin se nije ni vidio, bio je skriven u olovnosivim oblacima. S Faramirom se oprostio na vratima koja su vodila u šesti krug grada. "Čuvaj se, brate", rekao mu je tada Faramir.

"Vidi se da jako voliš svoj grad", reče Pippin, a Boromir je primjetio neku vrstu sjete i ozbiljnosti u polutanovim očima.

"Da, volim", tiho je odgovorio.

"A šta je taj Mindolluin koji si spomenuo?" ubacio se Merry.

Boromir se nasmije. Izgledali su poput dvoje znatiželjne djece i činilo se da nikad neće prestati s pitanjima. Međutim, nisu mu bili dosadni već vrlo simpatični, i sa zadovoljstvom je odgovarao na njihova pitanja.

"To je planina koja se uzdiže sa zapadne strane Minas Tiritha, zapravo, na njezinim obroncima je sagrađen."

Uskoro je završio s jelom, kao i ostali oko njega. Za kraj, troje vilenjaka je donijelo nekoliko pladnjeva s kolačićima. Posegnuo je za jednim i pogledao prema Ellin. Gledala je u njega, a onda je naglo skrenula pogled. Gledajući je, opet je osjetio nešto neobično, nešto poput grča u želucu, kao i ranije. Čudio se sam sebi. Zatim se okrenuo prema polutanima. Nisu samo oni imali pitanja, i on je bio znatiželjan da sazna više o njima.

"A otkuda vi dolazite? Neki u mom narodu čak misle da polutani postoje samo u legendama", upitao je, grickajući ukusne kolače.

"Mi sami sebe zovemo hobiti", odgovori mu Pippin ponosno. "I dolazimo iz Shirea, zemlje zapadno od rijeke Brandywine."

"Nisu svi hobiti zapadno od rijeke, jer Shire se proteže i istočno", upadne Merry, obraćajući se Pippinu, tobože uvrijeđeno, da bi se potom okrenuo prema Boromiru. "Dosta ih živi i u Bucklandu, pokrajini istočno od Brandywinea, i to neki od najpoznatijih. Ja dolazim od tamo."

"Vi preko rijeke ste čudni, to svi znaju", odvrati mu Pippin i nasmije se.

"Ma nemoj!" tobože se uvrijedi Merry. "A svi znaju da su Tookovi najčudniji."

Boromir se nasmije gledajući njihovo zadirkivanje. Bilo je očito da su dobri prijatelji. Ime hobit bilo mu je novo, nije znao da sami sebe tako nazivaju.

"A kako ste se vi našli tu? I vi ste daleko od kuće." Rekao je to nehajno, ali zapravo je bio napet i na neki način je slutio da je odgovor važan. Zanimalo ga je značenje pjesme, objašnjenje Isildurove kletve i uloga polutana u svemu.

Pippin se malo nagnuo prema njemu i spustio glas.

"Frodo je imao jedan važan zadatak", rekao je i pritom pokazao Boromiru na hobita svijetle kose, koji je sjedio na suprotnoj strani stola. "Morao je nešto donijeti za Gandalfa tu u Rivendell, a mi ostali smo putovali s njim. I Strider nam se pridružio po putu, u Breeju. Da nije bilo njega, ne bismo uspjeli."

Boromir zamišljeno kimne. Polutan je rekao da su nosili _nešto_, i naslutio da bi se moglo raditi o nečem važnom, da je u tome ključ. Sama činjenica da je Pippin počeo govoriti tiše i tajnovitije bila je značajna. Ipak, suspregao je znatiželju i nije upitao o čemu se radi, pretpostavio je da će već nekako saznati o čemu se radi.

"Ne biste uspjeli? Zašto?" upitao je.

"Bilo je jako opasno, znaš", odgovori mu Pippin i kimne. "Napali su nas crni jahači, još u Shireu, a kasnije po putu su napali i ozbiljnije, i ranili Froda."

Merry se nagne bliže njima.

"To je bilo na Amon Sulu, tamo su ga ranili", nadopunio je. "Strider nas je onda izvukao, inače bi nas sredili. Bilo ih je pet."

Ustao je sa stolice i mahnuo rukom nekoliko puta, ne bi li još slikovitije prikazao tu borbu. Ma kako priča zvučala opasno, Boromir se morao osmjehnuti gledajući hobita kako maše rukama i prikazuje borbu. No, najzad se uozbiljio.

"O kakvim crnim jahačima govorite?" upitao je kad se Merry vratio na svoje mjesto.

Pippin se ogledao lijevo i desno, preko ramena, kao da se boji da će se jedan od njih sada iznenada pojaviti.

"Ne sjećam ih se baš rado", najzad je rekao. "Bili su jezoviti, crniji od noći, i jako opasni. Strider je rekao da ih ima ukupno devet, da su sluge Neprijatelja i nazvao ih nazgulima."

Boromir ispusti dah. _Nazguli! Sauronovi sluge, davno savladani utjecajem devet Prstenova, kojima pak zapovijeda Prsten vladar..._ Namrštio se, razmišljajući. Posljednjih nekoliko godina, nazguli su tek nekoliko puta sudjelovali u napadima na Ithilien i Osgiliath, no iako velika, moć im još nije bila razorna. Što je moglo značiti njihovo prisustvo tako daleko na sjeveru? _I što je jedan polutan mogao imati a što je njih zanimalo?_ Mogao se sjetiti jedino Prstena kao mogućeg odgovora, no to je bilo isuviše nevjerojatno i šokantno. Ionako se znalo da je Prsten bio izgubljen u Gladdenu kad je Isildur poginuo, i možda čak odnesen rijekom do mora. _Ili ipak ne?_

"Kako ste se izvukli?" upitao je najzad, i dalje razmišljajući o nazgulima i Prstenu.

"Strider ih je uspio vatrom i mačem otjerati s Amon Sula, a onda smo pobjegli u divljinu, dalje prema Rivendellu", reče Pippin. Usprkos neugodnim sjećanjima na opasnost, vidjelo se da uživa pripovijedati o njihovim doživljajima. "Frodo je bio ranjen, jedan ga je pogodio bodežom u rame, i morali smo žuriti. Srećom, na putu nas je našla Arwen, jer je gospodar Elrond poslao više vilenjaka nama ususret, da nam pomognu."

"Ona je uzela Froda na svog konja i pojurili su ovamo", ubaci se Merry, nastavivši pričati. "Mi ostali smo nastavili pješice, i stigli u Rivendell dan nakon njih."

Boromir posegne za kaležom i otpije još malo vina.

"Vidim da ste prošli dosta pustolovina. Hrabri ste", rekao je kimnuvši im.

"Ma, nije to ništa", odmahne Pippin glavom i obori pogled. "Strider nas je spasio, a najveći teret je bio na Frodu. Mi ostali hobiti smo samo krenuli s njim da mu budemo pri ruci."

"Pravi ste prijatelji", opet im se osmjehnuo, a to je i mislio. Mogao je jasno osjetiti zajedništvo među polutanima. Tad je opet razmislio o zadnjim Pippinovim riječima. _Teret na Frodu?_ Bilo je sve jasnije da se radi o nečem izuzetno važnom.

"Upoznao si Stridera?" upita ga Merry.

"Jesam", odvrati Boromir, prenuvši se iz misli. "Upoznao sam ga ranije, malo nakon što sam stigao. Čudi me da nije i on ovdje, s nama na večeri."

"Možda je imao kakvog posla", reče Pippin važno. "Znaš, on ti je Gandalfov i Elrondov stari prijatelj."

I prije nego što je Boromir stigao razmisliti o rečenom ili išta odgovoriti, Elrond je ustao sa svog mjesta i pozvao sve da prijeđu u susjednu prostoriju. Krenuo je prema vratima na suprotnoj strani, onima kraj kojih su stajala dva kipa. Svi ostali su ga slijedili. Kad su se vrata otvorila, Boromir je ugledao još jednu veliku prostoriju, slične veličine kao i blagovaonica. Unutra je bilo polukružno raspoređeno mnoštvo stolica. Prije nego što će ući, zastao je na vratima.

"Što će se sad događati?" upitao je najbližeg vilenjaka, koji je prolazio pored njega.

"Vrijeme je za pjesme i priče", odvrati vilenjak i ušao unutra. Boromir je ostao stajati na vratima. Zapravo, umor od dugog puta ga je polako počeo savladavati i razmišljao je o tome da pođe u svoju sobu. Primjetio je da je tada stigao i Strider i zauzeo mjesto pored Arwen. Među ostalima, ugledao je Ellin. Već je sjedila, a pored nje je bio isti vilenjak kao i za vrijeme večere. Smiješila mu se.

Opet se upitao zašto je toliko privlačila njegovu pažnju, no onda je samo slegnuo ramenima. Bili su potpuni stranci, zacijelo i ne bi imali o čemu razgovarati. Ipak, dok se okretao i odlazio, na trenutak je poželio biti na mjestu plavokosog vilenjaka.

"Hej, kamo ćeš? Zar nećeš ostati?"

Boromir se okrene i ugleda Pippina koji ga je gledao s iščekivanjem.

"Malo sam umoran, mislim da ću uskoro ići spavati", ispričao se. Osim toga, sada nije bio raspoložen za slušanje pjesama.

"Onda laku noć!" Hobit mu je veselo mahnuo i iščeznuo u velikoj dvorani, a Boromir je izašao iz blagovaonice i našao se u velikom hodniku, kojim je i ranije došao. Polako je krenuo prema stepenicama koje su vodile na kat. Stepenice i hodnik bili su diskretno osvijetljeni svijećama. Sve je utihnulo i opustjelo, očito su se svi okupili u velikoj dvorani.

Ušao je u svoju sobu i prišao prozoru koji je gledao prema jugu. U sobi je bio mrak, a kroz prozor je ulazila tanka traka srebrnaste svjetlosti. Mjesečina je obasjavala krajolik i Boromir je mogao vidjeti dio dvorišta, nekoliko kuća i dolinu kroz koju je tekao Bruinen. Sve je izgledalo mirno i spokojno. Tada mu se u misli vratio razgovor s hobitima. Jako ga je zanimalo i ono što _nije_ bilo izrečeno u tom razgovoru. Što su to nosili polutani? Očito, neki vrijedan i važan predmet; pomagao im je tajanstveni graničar, a napali su ih nazguli, što je značilo da se njihov gospodar jako zanima za taj predmet.

_Prsten vladar? Ne, to je ipak nemoguće, on je izgubljen. Možda neko drugo važno oružje?_

Boromir slegne ramenima, znajući da ništa neće saznati do sutra. A tada, nadao se da će napokon dobiti odgovore na sva pitanja.

-x-x-x-

Aragorn je sjedio u dvorani i gledao prema vilenjačkom pjevaču, no nije obraćao previše pažnje na riječi pjesme i melodiju. Misli su mu bile koncentrirane na sutrašnje vijećanje, i ono što će uslijediti kasnije: uništenje Prstena i borba protiv Saurona. Napokon, činilo se da je stigao trenutak da se suoči sa sudbinom, prihvati najveću odgovornost. Morao je to učiniti, i znao je da neće uzmaknuti.

Vilenjački kovači prekovat će Narsila i on će ga ponijeti u rat. _Jedan od najslavnijih mačeva Međuzemlja._ Na trenutak se zamislio, pokušavajući se sjetiti što je Boromir rekao tog poslijepodneva. "No tko bi ga nosio? On pripada samo kralju... a linija kraljeva je prekinuta." Uskoro, pokazat će se je li dostojan tog naslova.

Znao je da će Boromir vrlo brzo saznati njegov pravi identitet, no uobičajeni oprez i nepovjerljivost zadržali su ga da se predstavi pravim imenom. Uz to, želio je vidjeti kakvo je Boromirovo ponašanje prema običnom graničaru, dok još ne zna o kome se radi. Razgovarali su prekratko da bi stigao bolje procijeniti Boromira; prvi dojam je bio da se radi o ponosnom i samouvjerenom čovjeku. Znao je da će ga morati dobro upoznati. Mnogo toga će ovisiti i o odnosu njih dvojice, jer Boromir je bio namjesnik Gondora. _Njegov_ namjesnik; ta pomisao mu je još bila neobična i nestvarna.

Arwenina ruka je ležala u njegovoj, i stisak koji je sad pojačala ga je vratio u stvarnost. Pokazala je prema vratima i upitno ga pogledala, na što joj je kimnuo. Tiho su izašli. Pustio joj je da ga vodi, i nije se mnogo iznenadio kad je vidio da je krenula stazom uzvodno uz Bruinen. Stotinjak metara uzvodno od Elrondove kuće nalazio se mali stari kameni mostić. Bio je sasvim uzak i jednostavan, za razliku od većeg, popločanog mosta s ukrašenom ogradom, koji se nalazio malo više nizvodno i koji se nalazio na glavnom putu što je vodio u Rivendell. Ovo je bilo njihovo mjesto, često su dolazili ovdje šetati, razgovarati i promatrati rijeku.

Zaustavili su se tik uz mostić, držeći se za ruke. Mjesečina je obasjavala šumu i rijeku čija je uzburkana površina odražavala mjesečevo svjetlucanje. I dragulj oko Arwenina vrata kao da je blistao nekim posebnim sjajem.

"Znam da te brine ono što te čeka", razbila je tišinu Arwen. "Ali ne sumnjam u tebe. Uspjet ćeš."

Gledala je u njega očima punim povjerenja i nasmiješio joj se.

"Želim vjerovati da ćemo uspjeti. Samo ne želim biti previše samouvjeren. Nikad ne možeš znati što će se dogoditi."

"Mogu osjetiti. Suočit ćeš se sa zlom, i pobijediti ga. Nisi vezan ni za čiju sudbinu."

Aragorn je znao na što je mislila.

"Možeš biti sigurna da ću dati sve od sebe", odvratio je i privukao je k sebi, a ona mu je sklopila ruke oko struka. Grleći je, zaboravio je na Prsten i Saurona i rat.


	2. Elrondovo vijeće

**2. Elrondovo vijeće**

Sljedećeg se jutra Ellin probudila prilično rano. Po zlaćanim zrakama sunca koje su ulazile u njenu sobu odmah je vidjela da je lijep i sunčan dan. Malo se protezala, uživajući u toplom krevetu, pa se sjetila prethodne večeri. Bilo joj je lijepo i zabavila se, bilo je lijepo naći se u društvu starih prijatelja. No njezina je pažnja bila usmjerena i prema čovjeku kojeg je jučer upoznala. Često joj je pogled bježao prema njemu, proučavala je crte njegovog lica, oštro isklesane i pravilne. U njegovom licu kao da je bilo više snage od vilenjačkog, bilo je izražajnije, i kao da je svaki njegov izraz bio jasniji i burniji. Kad bi se namrštio jasno se vidjelo kako mu i pogled tamni, ali ono što ju je najviše zainteresiralo bio je njegov osmijeh – širok, otvoren, osmijeh koji bi mu napunio oči toplinom. Neodoljiv osmijeh. Srećom, nije primjetio da ga promatra, tek jednom jednom je pogledao prema njoj. Vidjela je da je bio prilično zaokupljen razgovorom s dvojicom hobita koji su sjedili kraj njega. Kad je malo kasnije shvatila da se odmah poslije večere povukao i otišao u svoju sobu, osjetila je trun razočarenja. Nadala se da će uspjeti bar malo porazgovarati s njim.

Najzad je ustala. Umila se i odjenula, pa spustila u prizemlje. Začula je nekoliko glasova iz blagovaonice, no prvo je otišla do kuhinje. Tamo je zatekla ujaka pa je ostala doručkovati u kuhinji, u razgovoru s njim.

"Kada ćeš započeti vijećanje?" upitala je Ellin.

"Što je prije moguće", odgovorio joj je Elrond. "Svi su već na doručku osim hobita, a i oni bi trebali uskoro stići. Čim se završi doručak, pozvat ću ih."

Kimnula je, polako žvačući.

"U dvoranu pjesama?" upitala je misleći na prostoriju gdje su se jučer poslije večere pjevale i recitirale pjesme.

"Ne." Odmahnuo je glavom. "Vani je prekrasan dan, nema vjetra i ugodno je. Mislio sam da se okupimo na istočnoj terasi." Elrond je nato ustao i krenuo prema vratima. "Idem pripremiti još neke stvari."

"Uskoro ću ti se pridružiti, čim završim." Žustro je kimnula glavom. Elrond je izašao, a Ellin je ubrzo bila gotova s doručkom te i sama krenula van. Stigavši na terasu, vidjela je da su tamo već bili vilenjaci iz Mrkodola, kao i nekolicina iz Rivendella, među kojima i Glorfindel i Lindir. Sama terasa bila je kružnog oblika i smještena tik ispod istočne strane Elrondove kuće, malo ispod razine dvorišta koje se pružalo pred kućom. U sredini je bilo malo kameno postolje s uklesanim runama. Do terase se dolazilo stepenicama koje su vodile iz dvorišta. Bila je u zavjetrini; sa stražnje strane nad terasom se nadnosila kuća, a s istočne i zapadne strane okruživali su je manji zidovi ukrašeni klesarijama i drveće. Južna strana bila je posve otvorena, ispod nje se prostiralo tek grmlje i cvijeće, i zbog te izloženosti bila je posve obasjana suncem. Lišće koje još nije otpalo sa stabla bilo je zlaćane boje, a kamen kojim je bila ozidana terasa bio je tek za nijansu tamniji. Ellin je oduvijek najviše voljela boraviti na toj terasi baš u ovo doba godine, kad su kamen i priroda bili isprepleteni u igri boja.

Stolice na terasi su bile raspoređene kružno. Elrond je zasad stajao kako bi dočekao one koji su tek trebali stići, a Ellin je znala da će on zauzeti povišeno središnje mjesto, kao domaćin. Zauzela je mjesto blizu njegovog. Imala je tople zimske hlače, a preko tunike još i deblju vestu te plašt. Bilo joj je posve ugodno, dan je bio neobično topao za to doba godine. Nije bilo vjetra, a sunce je obasjavalo i grijalo terasu.

Ubrzo je stigao Aragorn. Ellin mu je kimnula i poželjela dobro jutro. Smjestio se pokraj nje, a nešto dalje sjeo je Legolas i ostali vilenjaci iz Mrkodola. Tada su pristigli i patuljci, a nakon njih se na terasu spustio Boromir. Ellin je podigla pogled prema njemu i kimnula za pozdrav. Uzvratio joj je, te zauzeo je jednu od slobodnih stolica na suprotnoj strani terase. Krišom ga je promotrila. Mogla je pretpostaviti da se osjeća poput stranca, kao što bi se i ona ispočetka zacijelo osjećala u Gondoru. Osjetila je ponos u njemu. Sjedio je uspravno, visoko podignute glave, ozbiljan. Obratila je pažnju i na njegovu odjeću; svidjela joj se. Njegove hlače su bile posve crne dok mu je tunika bila tamnocrvena, mjestimično prošarana srebrnastim nitima. _Lijepa kombinacija boja,_ pomislila je. Na crnom plaštu bilo je srebrom izvezeno gondorsko stablo i oko njega zvjezdice.

Posljednji su stigli hobiti i Gandalf. Elrond je zauzeo svoje mjesto. Odmah uz njega je sjeo Gandalf, pokraj njega Frodo i Bilbo. Ostali hobiti nisu bili tu i Ellin je pretpostavila da će njima kasnije prepričati o čemu se radilo na vijećanju. Elrond se tad malo nakašljao i ozbiljno pogledao sve prisutne. Žamor i razgovori su odmah utihnuli, svi su obratili pažnju na njega.

"Pozdravljam sve koji ste ovdje", rekao je ozbiljnim i svečanim glasom, "prijatelje i saveznike, koji ste pristigli iz dalekih zemalja. Neki od vas stigli su jer sam vas pozvao, a neki su stigli naizgled slučajno baš u ovom trenutku. Ipak, vjerujem da to nije slučajnost, vjerujem da je suđeno da smo se okupili ovdje baš sada, upravo mi koji smo tu, kako bismo odgovorili na prijetnje koje se šire iz Mordora." Malo je zastao i prešao pogledom preko svih okupljenih. "Svi ćete dobiti priliku opisati zašto ste tu, svi ćete govoriti o teškoćama koje su zadesile vaš narod. Naposljetku, zajednički ćemo odlučiti kako se oduprijeti Neprijatelju. Gloine, ti ćeš govoriti prvi, u ime patuljaka."

Prije nego što će započeti govoriti, sjedokosi patuljak se naklonio svima. Tada je stao pričati o svemu što se događalo s njegovim narodom posljednjih godina i desetljeća. Ispričao im je o Balinovom ponovnom pokušaju uspostavljanja kraljevstva u Moriji, i zabrinutosti jer im se sunarodnjaci iz Morije nisu javljali već nekoliko godina. No to se nije moglo mjeriti sa zabrinutošću koja ih je obuzela posljednjih mjeseci. Gloin je ispričao da je kralja Daina posjetio izaslanik Mordora i zatražio obavijesti o hobitu koji se zove Bilbo Baggins. Glasnik im je zaprijetio okrutnom osvetom ako ne pruže tražene informacije njegovom gospodaru Sauronu.

Kad je Gloin završio govoriti, spustila se tišina. Svi su očito razmišljali o tome što su čuli, i o zlokobnoj prijetnji koja se pojavila. Dok je slušala, Ellin je lako mogla zamisliti mračnu, zakukuljenu priliku kako naizgled prijateljskim, no jezivim glasom iznosi svoje ponude. Prvi je tišinu prekinuo Elrond.

"Vijesti su loše. Sad bismo se mogli upitati za kojim to prstenom Sauron traga, koji mu je to prsten toliko važan. Samo je jedan mogući odgovor, a to je njegov Prsten vladar." Napravio je stanku, kako bi naglasio svoje riječi. Ellin je promatrala reakcije i vidjela kako je većina raširila oči u čudu; i sama je bila iznenađena kad je prvi put saznala. "Da, upravo taj, Prsten vladar, ono je što ga zanima", nastavio je. "I iako se mislilo da je taj Prsten zauvijek izgubljen, sada ćete čuti cijelu priču o njemu, kako je nastao, bio izgubljen, i kako je pronađen ponovno."

Tada je Elrond stao pripovijedati priču koja je sezala daleko u Drugo doba, o usponu Saurona i nastanku Prstenova, o padu Numenora, osnivanju kraljevstava Arnor i Gondor, te najzad o velikoj bitki koju je Posljednji savez poveo protiv Saurona. Cijela ta povijest bila joj je dobro poznata i čula je priču više puta, pa ipak je uživala slušati je ponovno. Elrond je bio dobar pripovjedač i znao je ponijeti slušatelja u priču. Bilo je lako naći se u Eregionu s vilenjačkim kovačima, na dalekom, izgubljenom Numenoru, ili pak stupati u bitku s borcima Posljednjeg saveza. Iako je bila sigurna da je i većini prisutnih poznata osnova priče, Ellin je vidjela kako i oni pozorno prate i upijaju Elrondove riječi. Često je pogledavala prema Boromiru. Sjedio je mirno, pažljivo slušajući Elronda, a lice mu je bilo ozbiljno. Otkrila je da teško odvaja pogled od njegova izražajnog lica.

Kad je Elrond došao do kraja, opisavši Isildurovu smrt u napadu orka na Gladdenskim poljima pri čemu je Prsten bio izgubljen na dnu rijeke, na njegovu priču nadovezao se Gandalf. On je ispripovijedao o Gollumu i ponovnom nalaženju Prstena, što se zbilo prije otprilike pet stotina godina.

"Znači Prsten je ipak nađen!" ubacio se Boromir. "U Gondoru se vjerovalo da je uništen ili izgubljen kad je poginuo Isildur."

"Nije bio uništen, na žalost", odgovorio je Gandalf. "I još uvijek nije uništen, a njegovo zlo nam i dalje prijeti."

Potom je pričao o događajima koji su prethodili čuvenom pohodu trinaestorice patuljaka na planinu Erebor kao i o samom pohodu, pri čemu je Bilbo opisao jedan važan dio tog puta; on je prepričao kako je našao Prsten u mračnom tunelu Maglenoga gorja, te opisao svoj susret s Gollumom. Najzad, Frodo je ispričao posljednji dio te velike priče, prepričavši o svim opasnostima koje su malu družinu zadesile na putu od Shirea do Rivendella.

Elrond se potom okrenuo i kimnuo Boromiru, koji još jedini nije govorio, i dao mu riječ. Boromir je ispričao o snu koji je više puta sanjao njegov brat, te jednom i on sam, a što ga je zapravo i potaknulo da krene na put. Pjesmu koju su obojica čuli u snu, o slomljenom maču, polutanu i Isildurovoj kletvi, obojica su smatrala vrlo važnom. Zatim je govorio o Gondoru i ratu koji su dugo vodili s Mordorom. Ellin nije skidala pogled s njega dok je govorio. U glasu mu je jasno mogla osjetiti koliko voli svoju zemlju, koliko ga tište smrti i nedaće njegovog naroda.

"Gondor zasad suzbija plimu iz Mordora. Krv naših ljudi osigurava mir na sjeveru", rekao je odrješito na kraju.

"To nam je poznato", odvratio je Aragorn. "No nije sasvim potpuno. Mnogo je slugu Neprijatelja i na sjeveru, dalje od Arnora. Vrlo je malo poznato izvan granica ovih zemalja, no graničari su ti koji čuvaju mir na sjeveru."

"Moguće", kimnuo je Boromir, prkosnog izraza lica. "No isto tako, činjenica je da Gondor stoji na braniku već tri tisućljeća, i uvijek prima najteže udarce Neprijatelja. I odolijeva."

"Ako Sauron pokrene velik napad, Gondor bi mogao pasti", polako je rekao Aragorn. "Koliko je uopće sada ostalo snage Numenora u Gondoru?"

"Ostalo je dovoljno, nemojte sumnjati", odgovorio je Boromir ponosno. "Gondor će se uvijek boriti protiv Mordora, u to budite sigurni, pa makar i sam. Jedino sam se nadao da ću otkriti rješenje zagonetke i pronaći saveznike."

Uto je Elrond ponovno preuzeo riječ.

"Već si ih pronašao, jer svi smo tu iz istog razloga. No eto nas napokon i na kraju priče", rekao je. "Došlo je vrijeme da najzad vidimo taj predmet koji uzrokuje toliko nedaća. Frodo, izvadi Prsten", rekao je Elrond i pokazao prema kamenom postolju na sredini terase.

Hobit je polako ustao i krenuo do postolja. Pomalo, kao da oklijeva, uvukao je ruku u džep, te najzad spustio prsten na kamenu ploču. Potom se vratio na svoje mjesto.

Kao začarana, Ellin se zagledala u Prsten. Nije mogla odvojiti pogled od njega. Tako mali predmet, naizgled bezazlen, a tako opasan. Na prvi pogled, običan zlatni prsten, prelijep i sjajan. Gotovo je osjetila želju da ga uzme u ruke i dobro razgleda, da se divi njegovoj ljepoti. Je li joj se to učinilo, ili se sve utišalo, a zrak kao da je postao mračniji i hladniji?

_Ellin, ovo je Sauronov Prsten,_ podsjetila se. _Zao i opasan, i ne želiš ga ni taknuti, a kamoli proučiti._

Duboko je udahnula i prenula se. Pogledala je ostale oko sebe. Gotovo svi su zurili u Prsten. Napetost se mogla opipati u zraku.

"To je Prsten vladar, prsten koji je iskovao Sauron u vatri Klete gore." Gandalfove riječi, premda tihe, odjeknule su poput groma. Svi su se trgnuli, kao probuđeni iz nekog neobičnog sna. "Prsten koji sada mora biti uništen."

Ellin se malo protegnula i promeškoljila, malo ukočena od dugog sjedenja. Promotrila je sve oko sebe. Ponovno se raširio žamor. Bacila je pogled prema vedrom plavom nebu. Sunce je već odskočilo prilično visoko, bilo je blizu podneva.

"Ali zašto?" upitao je iznenada Boromir. "Zašto bismo ga uništili? Nije li to dar neprijateljima Mordora? Upotrijebite ga i porazite Saurona, pa tek onda uništite."

Ellin se iznenađeno zagledala u njega. _Dar? Upotrijebiti Prsten? Zacijelo se šali..._

"Ne možemo ga upotrijebiti, nitko od nas, pa čak ni Gandalf", odgovorio je Aragorn. "Nitko ne može vladati njime. Prsten sluša samo Saurona, on mu je gospodar."

Boromir je tad ustao i odmjerio Aragorna.

"Zaista? A što jedan graničar zna o tome?"

Ellin je zinula. Riječi su djelovale gotovo uvredljivo, i to ju je začudilo. _Zar se našao uvrijeđen Aragornovim pitanjem o snazi Gondora? Zar zapravo nastavlja raspravu od maloprije?_ Nije ga poznavala, ali na neki način, ipak nije očekivala takvu reakciju. Od jednog namjesnika i zapovjednika očekivala je nešto više mirnoće i takta.

Tad je Legolas skočio na noge.

"Ovo nije običan graničar! Ovo je Aragorn, sin Arathornov, Isildurov nasljednik", rekao je ljutito. "Duguješ mu odanost."

Šok na Boromirovu licu bio je jasno vidljiv.

"Aragorn?" ponovio je. "Isildurov nasljednik?"

"Da, Isildurov nasljednik u izravnoj liniji, kroz mnoga pokoljenja. Nasljednik prijestolja Gondora."

Aragorn je podignuo ruku.

"Legolas, molim te sjedni", rekao je pomirljivim tonom.

"Gondor nema kralja i ne treba kralja", odvratio je Boromir prkosno. "Gondor će nastaviti borbu protiv Saurona, bez obzira na Isildurovog nasljednika, bez obzira hoće li nam itko doći u pomoć."

Boromir se vratio na mjesto, a Ellin se namrštila. Napetosti su porasle, što ju je uznemirilo. Trebali su biti ujedinjeni, bez razmirica. Osobito su je razočarale zadnje Boromirove riječi. Iz njegova stava kao da je izbijalo vrijeđanje i to joj se nimalo nije svidjelo. Nije voljela arogantne osobe. Nakon prvog, ugodnijeg dojma od prethodne večeri, sada je osjetila određenu odbojnost.

"Aragorn je rekao istinu. Ne možemo upotrijebiti Prsten", rekao je Gandalf, i sada su se sve oči okrenule prema njemu. "Ni ja se ne bih usudio uzeti ga, čak ni na čuvanje. Prsten je isuviše moćan i zao. Moramo ga uništiti. Jedini način da to učinimo jest da ga bacimo u vatreno grotlo gdje je i stvoren, u Kletu goru."

"A što ako ne uspijemo?" upitao je ljutito Boromir. "Što ako Sauron uzme ono što mu pripada?"

"Ali moramo to učiniti, zar nisi čuo?" uzvratio je istim tonom Legolas.

"A ti misliš da si baš ti prava osoba za to?" skočio je jedan od patuljaka. Ellin se sjeti njegova imena; bio je to Gimli, Gloinov sin. "Nikad nećemo dozvoliti da vilenjaci uzmu Prsten!"

Iznenada, svi su skočili na noge i govorili u isti glas. Vilenjaci i patuljci su se žestoko svađali. Boromir je bijesno raspravljao s Aragornom i još jednim vilenjakom. Ellin se učinilo da ne može razaznati niti jednu riječ, niti jedan glas, samo joj je u glavi odjekivala buka izmiješanih glasova. I ako je maločas bila uznemirena, na samu naznaku neslaganja, sad je bila skoro užasnuta. Bila je ljuta na Gimlijeve riječi, no još više šokirana iznenadnom svađom. Ovo se nije smjelo događati.

"Prestanite!" uzviknuo je Gandalf. Svi su stali kad je odjeknuo njegov snažni glas. "Zar ne vidite što se događa? Zar ne shvaćate? Dok se vi svađate, Sauronova snaga raste. Možemo ga pobijediti jedino ujedinjeni."

Više se nije čula nijedna riječ, kao da su svi pojmili ludost koja ih je obuzela. Nekoliko glava je kimnulo, potvrđujući Gandalfove riječi.

"Istina", rekao je Legolas. Gimli nije odgovorio ništa razgovijetno, no njegovo pomirljivo kimanje i mrmljanje zvučalo je kao da se i on slaže.

Elrond i Gandalf su izmijenili poglede. Spustila se tišina. Zadatak koji je trebalo izvršiti i dalje je stajao pred njima.

"Ja ću odnijeti Prsten", rekao je iznenada Frodo, pa ponovio još jednom, malo tiše. "Ja ću odnijeti Prsten u Mordor. Iako, ne znam put..."

Gandalf se nasmiješio.

"A ja ću ti pomoći s tim teretom, dokle god ga budeš morao nositi", rekao je i potapšao Froda po ramenu.

"I ne samo Gandalf", nadopunio je Elrond. "Još ćemo se zajednički dogovoriti, s tobom će putovati još nekoliko osoba u družini i pomoći ti u izvršenju tog zadatka. I hvala u ime svih što ćeš nositi taj teret i biti nositelj Prstena."

S tim je riječima Elrond ustao, vijećanje je bilo završeno. Svi su se razišli svojim putem, a Ellin je ostala posljednja na terasi. Prišla je rubu i zagledala se u dolinu.

"Ellin? Je li sve u redu?"

Osvrnula se i ugledala Aragorna. Stajao je na stepenicama, i on spreman otići, no zastao je u zadnji čas.

"Je, ne brini. Samo mi se još ne ide nigdje, ostat ću još malo, uživati u pogledu."

Nasmiješio se i otišao, a ona je svrnula pogled natrag na dolinu okupanu suncem. Međutim, ipak nije mnogo obraćala pažnju na prirodu, razmišljala je o vijećanju. Sam krajnji ishod je nije previše iznenadio, bilo je očekivano da će biti donijeta odluka o družini koja će poći uništiti Prsten. Više je razmišljala o negativnim iskrama koje su se pojavile, a koje su je rastuživale. Nije voljela onakve stvari. Boromir ju je također malo razočarao.

Upitala se koga će Elrond i Gandalf odabrati u družinu. Aragorn će poći, bez sumnje; vjerojatno i Legolas, možda još netko od vilenjaka, te zacijelo neki patuljak. No družina nije smjela biti prevelika, to je bilo lako zaključiti; pouzdat će se u tajnost, a ne brojnost.

_Bit će opasno. Bojim se. Ali želim i ja poći._


	3. Pripreme za put

**3. Pripreme za put**

Dvojica hobita su ustala s klupe na kojoj su sjedila.

"Idemo mi sad malo potražiti Froda", rekao je Pippin, te su on i Merry ustali i veselo mahnuli. Boromir im se nasmiješio i uzvratio pozdrav. Polutani su se udaljili, a on je ostao sjediti na klupi u dvorištu. Sve se utišalo kad su otišli. I dalje se smijao, razmišljajući koliko su brbljavi. No bili su i vrlo simpatični, bilo im je teško odoljeti. Kad su počeli govoriti o svojim rodbinskim vezama, vrlo brzo više nije bio u stanju pratiti priču, ali način njihova govora, kako su jedan drugog prekidali, nadopunjavali i upadali si u riječ, bio je vrlo zabavan. U njihovom društvu bilo je lako opustiti se.

Sad kad su otišli, misli su mu se vratile na vijećanje. Ovo mu je jutro donijelo mnogo neočekivanih, iznenađujućih novosti. Pronađen je Sauronov Prsten, a saznao je i da postoji Isildurov nasljednik – nasljednik prijestolja Gondora. _Kralj Gondora?_ Ne, o graničaru kojeg je upoznao nije mogao razmišljati na taj način. Je li Strider, ili da ga ipak zove Aragorn, ikad učinio išta za Gondor? Za njegov narod? _Nije,_ ljutito je pomislio.

Nije se radilo o tome hoće li on biti namjesnik ili ne, hoće li zapovijedati Gondorom ili neće. Nije mu bilo do vladanja. Jedino što je želio oduvijek, bilo je vidjeti Gondor u punom sjaju, kao u davnini; pa ipak, njihova se borba već odavno svodila samo na to da ne izgube još više teritorija. Neprijatelja je bilo sve više, Sauron je imao sve više orka, uruka, trolova, a i sve više južnjaka i istočnjaka je stupalo u njegovu službu. S druge strane, snage Gondora su rasle puno sporije, no još uvijek su zadržavale crnu plimu. I bez obzira na sve što su činili, vilenjaci kao da to nisu zapažali njihove napore i žrtve, a jedan stranac poput Aragorna se sjetio propitkivati i procjenjivati koliko je snage Numenora ostalo u Gondoru. _Zašto nije nikad došao u Gondor, pomogao i borio se, umjesto da samo sudi? Ne, Gondor doista nije trebao takvog kralja,_ pomislio je Boromir. Bilo koji od njegovih vojnika i zapovjednika više je to zasluživao, smatrao je.

Štogod da se imalo dogoditi, osjećao je da Međuzemlje više neće biti kao do sada. Pronalazak Isildurove kletve kao da je označio prekretnicu za sve. Pred njima je bila borba u kojoj su mogli zauvijek poraziti zlo, ili pak biti zbrisani; sredine nije bilo. I opet se čudio Gandalfu i ostalim moćnicima. Zar nije netko od njih, ponajprije sam Gandalf, mogao upotrijebiti Prsten kako bi porazio Saurona? Boromir nije osobito dobro poznavao Gandalfa no cijenio je njegove sposobnosti i bio je siguran da bi čarobnjak mogao uz pomoć Prstena bez problema pobijediti zlo. Nakon toga, mogao bi mirno uništiti Prsten; _nakon_ toga.

Sam Prsten bio mu je fascinantan, kao i njegova povijest i sudbina. Osjećajući divljenje i poštovanje, dio njega oduvijek je priželjkivao da je mogao sudjelovati u bici Posljednjeg saveza i prisustvovati Sauronovu porazu. Vjerovao je da je Prsten bio uništen ili izgubljen, a činjenica da nije bilo tako samo je još više povećavala opasnost za Međuzemlje. Ako bi se Sauron dokopao Prstena, svi će biti izgubljeni. Boromir se zamislio. _Taj mali predmet odredit će tolike sudbine i živote._ Dobro je shvaćao koliko se zlo skrivalo u njemu i nije želio posegnuti za njim, nije želio doći u iskušenje. No i dalje je vjerovao da Prsten nije trebalo uništiti odmah, već da ga je netko moćan, s dovoljno snage da kontrolira ga neko vrijeme, trebao upotrijebiti da porazi njihovog neprijatelja.

Stalo se mračiti i postajalo je hladnije. Boromir je ustao s klupe i polako krenuo prema Elrondovoj kući. Na puteljak kojim je hodao vjetar je nanio žuto lišće. Kad je stigao do kuće, odlučio je otići do Elronda. Ujutro se na vijeću govorilo samo o općim planovima i želio je čuti jesu li odlučili išta konkretno, a ujedno je htio obavijestiti Elronda o svojim namjerama.

Ušao je u kuću i zamolio jednog vilenjaka da ga povede do Elronda. Uskoro je bio uveden u njegovu radnu sobu, gdje se osim Elronda nalazio i Aragorn. Vilenjak je sjedio za velikim radnim stolom, dok je graničar stajao uz jedan veliki prozor. Pozdravio je obojicu, a Elrond mu je ponudio da sjedne na kauč.

"Nadam se da ne smetam", rekao je Boromir kad je sjeo. "Samo me zanima jeste li već donijeli ikakve odluke o tome tko će ići s Frodom."

"Još se ne zna koliko će putnika ukupno biti", odgovorio mu je Elrond. "No, neke stvari su prilično jasne. Ići će Aragorn i Gandalf, koji će voditi družinu. Uz njih, bit će tu Legolas i Gimli, oni će predstavljati vilenjački i patuljački narod na ovom opasnom zadatku. Zacijelo će ići i hobit Samwise, jer on i Frodo su nerazdvojni. Još ćemo razmisliti tko će im se još priključiti." Tad je Elrond izvio obrve i upitno ga pogledao. "A što ćeš ti učiniti, Boromire? Hoćeš li i ti ići s njima?"

Boromir je malo razmislio prije nego što će odgovoriti.

"Pomoći ću koliko god budem mogao", rekao je mirno. "Nikad ne bih odbio pomoć saveznicima. No moje je mjesto u Minas Tirithu, ja se moram vratiti u svoj grad. Sprema se rat, i moje je mjesto uz moj narod." Govoreći to, uputio je brz i oštar pogled prema Aragornu. Potom se opet okrenuo prema Elrondu i nastavio. "Ja idem u Minas Tirith, Frodo i ostali u Mordor. Naš se smjer u najvećem dijelu puta preklapa. Da, i ja ću ići s družinom i pomoći."

"Drago mi je što to čujem", kimnuo je Elrond. "Sada se moramo svi ujediniti. Neće samo Gondor biti napadnut, bojim se da će rat zahvatiti cijeli istok, sve do Erebora na sjeveru."

"Gondor će se oduprijeti Sauronu svom snagom i drago mi je čuti da nismo sami. Namjeravao sam pozvati i Rohance u pomoć, iako je upitno hoće li moći doći sad kad smo čuli da Saruman ugrožava njihovu zapadnu granicu." Zastao je i razmislio. Zanimalo ga je što će učiniti Aragorn. "Gdje ćeš ti poći? U Mordor, s Frodom?"

Aragorn se uspravio i uzvratio mu pogled. Boromir mu je u očima vidio čvrstinu i odlučnost, te neku vrstu izazova.

"Neću ići u Mordor. I ja ću doći u Minas Tirith", rekao je odlučno.

_Znači, ipak će doći._ _Mogao je doći i ranije,_ pomislio je Boromir. Nije mogao predvidjeti ni zamisliti što ih je sve čekalo_._ Ipak, učinilo mu se značajno što će Isildurov nasljednik napokon doći u Gondor, pa makar tek sad, u ovim prijelomnim vremenima.

"Dakle, zadnji dio puta ćemo ići zajedno", rekao je zamišljeno. Zatim je ustao i pogledao Elronda. "Kada će biti polazak iz Rivendella?"

"Za tjedan dana, najviše", odgovorio mu je vilenjak. "Moramo iskoristiti priliku što su nazguli otjerani i raspršeni, što Neprijatelj sada nema novosti o nama. Dok on ponovno započne potjeru, vi ćete već moći zamesti tragove. U ovom zadatku, bitna je tajnost i brzina, ne brojnost."

Boromir kimne.

"To je točno", složio se. "Što prije krenemo, to bolje."

Ustao je, pozdravio ih i izašao. Bio je doista zadovoljan čuvši da će brzo krenuti. _Što prije, to bolje,_ kao što je maločas rekao. Rivendell mu je bio prekrasan, koliko ga je uspio vidjeti u to kratko vrijeme. Rijeka, dolina i šuma obojena u zlatno su ga oduševili. Kuće uopće nisu narušavale prirodni sklad, bile su prilagođene i uklopljene u šumovite padine. Činilo mu se da čak i bojama odgovaraju okolnoj prirodi. Međutim, sva ta ljepota nije mogla pomoći da mu bude posve ugodno i da bude potpuno opušten; ovdje se osjećao strancem.

-x-x-x-

Od vijećanja su prošla tri dana. Ellin je bila nemirna. Namjeravala je razgovarati s Elrondom i saopćiti mu svoju želju da krene s družinom, no stalno je odgađala svoj odlazak k njemu. Predosjećala je da taj razgovor neće biti ugodan, znala je da će on učiniti sve da je spriječi. Razumjela je njegove razloge, znala je da brine za nju. Pa ipak, osjećala je da ne može ostati u Rivendellu, osjećala je da je sudbina vuče naprijed.

Svakog je dana Elrond upućivao brojne izvidnike u svim pravcima, želeći saznati ima li ikakvih vijesti o slugama neprijatelja u njihovoj okolici. Ellin je bila među izvidnicima, zajedno s ostalima je izlazila rano izjutra, a vraćali su se navečer. Nijednom nisu otkrili ništa, činilo se da nigdje nije bilo nijednog špijuna ili neprijatelja. To je značilo da je izabrana družina mogla krenuti za koji dan, jer bi polazak i kretanje bili skriveni od ičijih nepoželjnih očiju.

Ellin je smišljala razne početke i uvode u razgovor, no nijedan joj se nije činio osobito prikladan. Uz to, nije uspijevala uhvatiti ujaka nasamo. Danju je bila vani, s ostalim izvidnicima, a navečer, kad bi se vratila, tada je i on obično bio zauzet. Uvijek je nekolicina od brojnih gostiju bila kraj njega, kao i Aragorn i Gandalf. Stoga je svake večeri odustajala, uz čvrstu odluku da će s ujakom razgovarati sljedećeg dana.

Kad se i te, treće večeri nakon vijećanja, vratila iz izviđanja, krenula je kao i obično do Elronda kako bi ga izvijestila o novostima. Prema očekivanju, našla ga je u dnevnoj sobi u prizemlju. Naravno, nije bio sam. Sjedio je u velikoj fotelji smještenoj nedaleko kamina, dok je Gandalf stajao uz njega. Bili su tu svi hobiti, uključujući i starog Bilba. Nasmijala se kad ih je vidjela. Sjedili su jedan kraj drugoga, na kauču, noge im nisu dosezale ni do poda, i veselo su brbljali i upadali jedan drugom u riječ. Merry i Pippin su joj žustro mahnuli. Izgledali su joj kao skupina razdragane djece. Malo dalje od njih, Aragorn je sjedio za stolom koji se nalazio na drugoj strani prostorije, nasuprot vrata. Od namještaja, u sobi su bile još dvije fotelje i dva manja ukrasna stolića, te dva manja ormarića. Na njima su se nalazile upaljene svjetiljke i svijeće. Jedan su zid zauzimale police s knjigama.

"Dobra vam večer", pozdravila ih je i nasmiješila se. Pogledala je Elronda. "Sve je isto kao i prethodnih dana. I dalje nema nikakvih tragova, bilo nazgula, orka, ili ikog drugog."

Čuvši njezin izvještaj, Pippin je veselo zapljeskao. Aragorn je kimnuo na te vijesti.

"Odlično", rekao je Elrond. "To treba iskoristiti, nema odlaganja. Odlučili smo. Polazak će biti preksutra."

"Preksutra, kažeš", ponovila je za njim. _Krajnje je vrijeme za razgovor. Moram to učiniti večeras._ Razmislila je i odlučila da će ga nakon večere zamoliti za razgovor nasamo.

"Ellin, i mi ćemo ići, i mi ćemo biti u družini!" povikao je Merry veselo, kao da idu na izlet a ne na vrlo opasan zadatak. "Svi mi idemo s Frodom, i Gandalf se složio!" dodao je pokazavši na ostale hobite. Svi su djelovali uzbuđeno, zapravo ne shvaćajući što je pred njima, no međusobno prijateljstvo im je bilo najvažnije.

"Da, kompletirali smo družinu", dometnuo je Gandalf, smiješeći se hobitima. "Tvoj ujak nije previše oduševljen time što idu i hobiti, ali ja smatram da mogu biti korisni. Osjećam da i oni moraju krenuti."

"Gandalf je bio uporan", rekao je Elrond, ublažavajući smiješkom ionako neznatnu naznaku neslaganja; vidjelo se da nije bio osobito protiv Gandalfova odabira. "Ja bih radije poslao nekog od vilenjaka iz Rivendella. No, odlučili smo zajednički, neću inzistirati, vjerujem njegovoj procjeni."

Ellin je gledala s nerazumijevanjem čas jednog, čas drugog.

"Kako to mislite, odlučili ste i kompletirali družinu? Svih ste odabrali?"

"Da", odgovorio joj je ujak. "Predstavnik vilenjaka u družini bit će Legolas, a za patuljke će poći Gimli. Od ljudi, tu će biti Aragorn i Boromir. Kao što si čula, idu četvorica hobita, i naravno, Gandalf kao vođa. Bit će ih devet, upravo koliko ima i nazgula. Gandalf smatra da je zgodna podudarnost, devet protiv devet."

I dalje ih je gledala zbunjeno, a onda je polako počela shvaćati. Elrond i Gandalf su odlučili i odabrali. I naravno, nisu ni pomislili na nju. Zatim je pogledala Aragorna, koji je šutio cijelo vrijeme. _Ali on je znao da želim ići, zašto im nije rekao?_ On joj je uzvratio pogled, i dalje bez riječi. Odjednom, osjetila je kako je preplavljuju ljutnja i panika.

"Kako ste mogli samo tako odabrati?" uzviknula je, obraćajući se ujaku i Gandalfu. Potom se okrenula Aragornu. "Ti! Trebao si im reći!"

Svi su je začuđeno pogledali. Hobiti su u trenu umukli.

"Ne, tako nešto nisam mogao govoriti za tebe", odgovorio joj je Aragorn mirno. "To je nešto što možeš reći samo ti."

"Ellin! O čemu govoriš?" istovremeno ju je upitao ujak.

"O tome da i ja želim ići s družinom!" prasnula je prije nego što je stigla razmisliti i smiriti se.

Sedam iznenađenih pari očiju zabuljilo se u nju. Hobiti su zinuli u čudu. Gandalfov pogled bio je oštar i namršten, ali nečitljiv. Elrond je djelovao ljutito. Jedino je Aragorn izgledao miran.

"Ellin, otkud ti samo ta pomisao?" uzviknuo je uzrujano Elrond. I prije nego je stigla išta odgovoriti, Gandalf je ustao.

"Dođite", domahnuo je hobitima i pokazao prema vratima. Hobiti su izašli, a Gandalf je na izlazu zastao i okrenuo se. "Devet jest zgodna i simbolična brojka, ali ne znači da mora biti tako. Ostavit ćemo vas da porazgovarate na miru."

Bio je posve ozbiljan i Ellin nije mogla procijeniti pruža li joj podršku ili ne. Aragorn je izašao posljednji. Prolazeći pored nje, usporio je i kimnuo joj. Namrštila se, još uvijek malo ljuta.

Najzad, ostala je sama s ujakom. Sjela je na kauč nasuprot njegove fotelje, na kojem su do maločas sjedili hobiti. Pretpostavljala je da je ljut i pripremila se na žestoku raspravu. Podigla je glavu i ratoborno ga pogledala, spremna na neki oštri komentar. No ono što je vidjela, u prvi tren ju je ostavilo bez riječi. Elrond ju je gledao s tugom.

"Zašto želiš poći?" upitao je tiho.

"Ja...", zbunjeno je zastala. "Teško mi je objasniti, ali... ne znam, sama pomisao o ostanku ovdje kao da me guši. Osjećam da ne bih mogla ostati ovdje i čekati, dok bi iz dana u dan rasla težina neizvjesnosti...", zašutjela je, znajući da ne uspijeva pretočiti u riječi ono što osjeća. Zaklopila je oči u nastojanju da se bolje izrazi i odjednom jedna slika joj je došla sama od sebe, bez najave. Vidjela je pred sobom Rivendell. Boje kao da su nestale, sve je bilo sivo i tmurno, bez topline, samo ledeni vjetar.

Vizija je potrajala tek djelić sekunde no Ellin se stresla, osjećaj težine i tjeskobe je bio jak. Gotovo je poželjela izaći na terasu, kako bi udahnula svježeg zraka. Je li to bio mogući odjek budućnosti Rivendella, nadolazeći suton? Ili vizija samo za nju, nagovještaj samo njezine budućnosti? Ili je to bilo nešto posve nevažno, tek slučajna slika nečega što se zapravo i neće dogoditi? Nije mogla procijeniti. No osjećaj je bio tako stvaran, gotovo je mogla osjetiti kako bi venula u nadolazećim danima.

"Nadao sam se da ćeš poći na Zapad", rekao je Elrond.

Trgnula se iz razmišljanja i iznenađeno ga pogledala. Nije uopće pomišljala na tako nešto i prijedlog ju je posve zbunio.

"Nisam nikad razmišljala o tome...", zatresla je glavom. "Ujače, znam da ti je teško i da želiš najbolje za mene, ali... ja osjećam što je najbolje, ja sam ta koja osjeća što mora učiniti."

Ustala je i prešla kratku razdaljinu između njih, te kleknula na pod pored njegove fotelje. Dignula je pogled prema njemu, uzela ga za ruku i stegnula je.

"Molim te, pokušaj me shvatiti... Još otkako je Frodo stigao u Rivendell, otkako ste ti i Gandalf prvi put natuknuli da će nekolicina izabranih krenuti uništiti Prsten, osjetila sam da moram i ja poći", stala je vatreno objašnjavati, stalno ga držeći za ruku. "Već tri dana, od vijećanja, čekam priliku da bih porazgovarala s tobom. Poznaješ me, znaš da sam se oduvijek borila i išla naprijed. Jednostavno, osjećam da ne mogu ostati ovdje u neizvjesnosti, čini mi se da bi me čekanje uništilo. I još važnije, iako ne znam to točno objasniti, nešto mi govori da je moja sudbina upravo na tom putu, osjećam da moram krenuti..." Malo je zastala, razmislivši o još nečemu. "I da, bojim se, i znam da će biti opasno. Zapravo, vjerojatno i nisam još potpuno svjesna koliko će biti opasno, niti znam što nas sve čeka. Ali čak i kad bih znala, ne bih odustala, jer osjećam da je to moj put."

Spustila se tišina. Ellin je čekala da Elrond progovori i promatrala vatru u kaminu. Žuto-narančasti jezičci su se igrali i ispreplitali, kao da su bili živi. Uvijek joj je bilo čudesno kako je plamen privlačio pogled. Pogledavši nakratko na drugu stranu, vidjela je kako njezina sjena blago titra i leluja na podu. Gotovo se čudila što u ovakvom trenutku uopće može razmišljati o tako običnim stvarima kao što su vatra i sjena. _O čemu li je razmišljao Elrond,_ upitala se tjeskobno. Podigla je pogled prema njemu upravo u trenutku kad je progovorio.

"Ti si jedino što imam od Nernel, znaš li to?" upitao je tiho. "Kad su ti roditelji poginuli, obećao sam da ću te štititi, da ću se brinuti za tebe. Ne znam kako bih podnio da se i tebi nešto dogodi", rekao je tiho. U očima mu je nazrijela suze, a bol koju je vidjela u njima ju je presjekla i ostavila bez riječi. Spomen njezine majke ispunila je i njene oči suzama. Kad su potekle nije ih pokušala zaustaviti, ni brisati. Samo je i dalje nepomično sjedila, pogleda uprtog u daljinu, a suze su joj slobodno tekle licem.

Da slijedi svoje želje i sudbinu? Je li bila sebična? Je li trebala misliti više i na ostale? Na one koji su je voljeli? _Koliko dugujemo sebi, a koliko drugima?_ Dok je bezuspješno tražila odgovor na to pitanje, pokušavala je dublje proniknuti u svoje osjećaje i slutnje. Poriv da slijedi svoj put bio je jak, sudbina ju je vukla naprijed, no mrzila je što je sve bilo toliko teško i bolno. Obrisala je nadlanicom vlažne obraze i okrenula se prema ujaku.

"Bi li govorio drukčije da sam muško?" Još dok je izgovarala, Ellin je shvatila koliko je njezino pitanje zvučalo besmisleno i djetinjasto. Posramljeno je oborila pogled.

"Ne bih. Zapravo, ne znam. Možda i bih", odgovorio je i slegnuo ramenima. Osjetila je koliko je iskrenosti i ranjivosti bilo u tim riječima i gesti. Očekivala je odlučno "ne bih", bez onog dodatka. Iznenadilo ju je to priznanje.

"Znam se brinuti za sebe. Osim toga, neću biti sama", rekla je Ellin, kao da ga pokušava uvjeriti i utješiti, no i njoj samoj su vlastite riječi zvučale prazno.

"Znam, ali to me ne može spriječiti da se brinem", odvratio je, ozbiljno je gledajući.

Iako su bili bliski, rijetko je viđala Elronda takvog, rijetko su govorili toliko otvoreno. Zapravo, nije se mogla sjetiti kada su zadnji put vodili ovakav razgovor. No sada kad su govorili o jednoj od najvažnijih odluka njezinog života, sada je gledala najdublji dio njega, koji joj je gotovo uvijek bio skriven. Oči su joj se ponovno ispunile suzama.

"Voljela bih da je sve drukčije. Voljela bih da živimo u drukčijem svijetu, u kojem nema zla... u kojem ne bismo morali strahovati ni ratovati", rekla je sjetno. "Ali ovo je naše Međuzemlje, i moramo živjeti s njim, i u njemu. Toliko ga volim, svaku dolinu, rječicu, svaku plahu životinju... sve. Međuzemlje je dio mene, neraskidivo. Moram učiniti za taj naš svijet sve što mogu."

Zapravo je razmišljala na glas. Dok je govorila, pred očima su joj prolazile slike mnogih krajeva kojima je putovala, brojnih mirisnih šuma pod čijim je krošnjama jahala i spavala, mnogih lijepih mjesta na kojima je logorovala i prije spavanja promatrala Vardine zvijezde. _Zašto je zlo moralo postojati?_ Kao i uvijek kad je razmišljala o tome, uhvatila ju je još veća tuga.

"Mnogo si sličnija Elladanu i Elrohiru, pa čak i meni samome, nego što sam si ikad dozvoljavao priznati", rekao je Elrond. Sad mu je u glasu bilo neke gorčine. Poželjela mu je reći da ne brine, da će sve biti u redu, ali je to prešutjela. To bi bilo besmisleno.

Gotovo ga je poželjela upitati kako se osjećao kad je odlazio u Mordor na kraju Drugog doba, kad su ujedinjeni borci Posljednjeg saveza krenuli u veliku bitku. _I kako se tada osjećala Celebrian?_ Ellin zadrhti, znajući da ne bi voljela biti na njezinom mjestu. A kako se osjećao Elrond dok su mu sinovi bili u opasnosti? Kako se osjećao bilo koji roditelj čije je dijete odlazilo na smrtonosni put? Ponovno je pomislila na svoje roditelje. _Bili bi van sebe od brige... poput Elronda sada, koji mi je ustvari postao drugi otac._

"Ne znam što bih učinila", rekla je praznim glasom, očiju punih suza. I opet pitanje – _koliko dugujemo sebi, a koliko drugima?_ Nije željela nanijeti bol onima koji su je voljeli. Osjetila se bespomoćno.

Ispod oka je promotrila Elronda. Vid su joj zamagljivale suze. Gledao je negdje iznad njezinog ramena, zadubljen u misli. Čekala je, ne prekidajući njegovo razmišljanje. Ionako nije znala što bi više rekla.

"Volio bih da ti mogu narediti, da ti mogu zabraniti", rekao je najzad. Glas mu je bio mek, no nije se moglo zamijetiti nikakvo podrhtavanje. Isto tako, oči mu više nisu svjetlucale suzama kao maločas. "Ali ne mogu. Mogu jedino učiniti sve da te pokušam nagovoriti ili obeshrabriti, kao što sam i učinio, kao što ću možda još i pokušati. A to činim zato jer te volim, zato jer želim da budeš zaštićena od opasnosti, zato jer ne želim da ti se išta dogodi." Zastao je i duboko uzdahnuo. "Ali, što god da odlučiš na kraju, neću ti stajati na putu."

Mogla je samo naslućivati koliko ga je koštalo da joj uopće to kaže, i još s toliko mirnoće. Preplavile su je emocije i zarila je lice u dlanove, ne mogavši zaustaviti suze. Glasno je jecala, sva se tresla, plakala je poput malog djeteta. Elrondova blagost i razumijevanje su je boljeli mnogo više nego što bi je zabolio njegov eventualni bijes ili neke zabrane. Shvaćala je koliko je njemu sve bilo teško, no svojim je razumijevanjem, čak i u ovakvoj situaciji, samo pokazao koliko ju je volio.

Primjetila je da je ujak drži u naručju, i shvatila da se spustio iz svoje fotelje i sjeo na pod kraj nje. Bila mu je naslonjena na rame, a on joj je nježno gladio kosu. Pomalo, njezino jecanje je prestalo, smirivala se. No i dalje se nije micala, kao ni on, i dalje ju je držao u naručju, poput djeteta.

"Znam zašto želiš poći", rekao je blago. "Razumijem što ti znači Međuzemlje, što ti znače prijatelji, što te tjera naprijed. I sam sam imao toliko prilika da ga napustim, ali ostao sam. Zato shvaćam i tebe." Uzdahnuo je i uhvatio je za bradu, te ga je pogledala u oči. "Razmisli dobro još jednom. Ali želim da znaš da te razumijem."

Uspjela mu se nasmiješiti, još uvijek vlažnih očiju.

"Hvala ti", prošaptala je.

Poljubio ju je u čelo, polako ustao i pružio joj ruku kako bi i ona lakše ustala.

"Umiri se i odmori još malo", rekao je uz smiješak. "Uskoro će večera, a poslije možemo još razgovarati ako želiš. Sve je u redu."

Elrond je izašao iz sobe. Kad je ostala sama, Ellin je legla na kauč i sklopila oči. Osjećala se iscrpljeno, ovaj razgovor ju je izmučio i posve ispraznio. No ma koliko bio težak, donio joj je izvjesno olakšanje. Slabašno se osmjehnula. Elrondovo razumijevanje bilo joj je neprocjenjivo važno.

Dugo je Ellin te noći ležala budna, promatrajući sjene i tamne obrise predmeta u svojoj sobi. Mnogo je razmišljala o svemu, o razgovoru s Elrondom, Prstenu, svojoj želji da pođe na put s družinom. Ujakove riječi i bol su je umalo pokolebali. Saznanje da je razumije i ne ograničava donijeli su joj bar malo olakšanja, no istovremeno joj je bilo i teže, u neku ruku. Da je bio samo ljut, da joj je pokušao zabraniti, lakše bi odlučila krenuti, dijelom i iz prkosa.

Naposljetku je utonula u san, ali spavala je loše i povremeno se budila. Teret nedonešene odluke ležao je na njoj. Kad se još jednom nemirno trgnula iz sna, učinilo joj se da sviće. Odgurnula je pokrivač i prišla prozoru. Njezina bosa stopala na mekom tepihu nisu prouzročila ni najmanji šum. Pogledala je kroz prozor. Nebo na istoku, gdje su se u daljini ocrtavali veličanstveni vrhunci Maglenoga gorja, doista je počelo poprimati prve neznatno svijetlije nijanse. Zvijezde su još blistale na nebu, a dolina je bila posve mračna.

Vilenjakinja je zurila prema istoku, kao da može pogledom prodrijeti kroz tamu i planine, kao da može premostiti udaljenosti. _Tamo daleko, iza planina, leži Mrkodol, a južnije, Gondor i Mordor..._ Malo se naježila, pomislivši na tu mračnu, jezovitu zemlju. Potom se upitala kakav je Gondor. Nikad nije putovala tamo, no Aragorn i Gandalf su joj mnogo pričali o toj zemlji, i još se davno u njoj probudila želja da je vidi, da ugleda čuveni Bijeli grad.

_Volim Međuzemlje. Znane i neznane zemlje. Želim da svuda odjekuje smijeh. Želim da nestane Zlo._

Stisnula je ruke, skupivši ih uz tijelo, čvršće omatajući svoju noćnu košulju oko sebe. Zadrhtala je. U sobi je bilo svježe, vatra u kaminu bila je ugašena. Ipak, još se nije pomaknula. Pogledom je prelazila po nebu, po dragim svjetlucavim zvjezdicama.

"Volim Međuzemlje", šapnula je tami svoje sobe. Osmjehnula se, i kimnula sama sebi. _Želim da nestane Zlo. I učinit ću sve. To je moj put. Osjećam._

I tada je osjetila da je donijela odluku. _Poći ću._ Njezin osmijeh je postao širi, dok je istovremeno osjetila olakšanje. Znala je da će biti teško i opasno, ali to je nije odvraćalo. Vratila se u krevet i s užitkom se sklupčala ispod pokrivača, brzo se ugrijavši. Uskoro je i zaspala.

U snu, Ellin se nalazila usred velike ravnice. Zeleno more trave pružalo se svuda oko nje. _Proljeće._ Činilo joj se da lebdi, da gotovo i ne dotiče tlo pod sobom. No vidjela je jasno sve detalje, kao da klizi tik iznad zelenila koje se blago povijalo na vjetru; vidjela je svaku, i najmanju, vlat trave, udisala miris cvijeća, osjećajući kako je prožima topao vjetar, letjela lagano kao pero. _Osjećaju li se ovako leptiri?_ Osjećala je toplinu sunca na koži. I dok je radosno plovila naizgled beskrajnom livadom, digla je pogled. U daljini, na zapadu, uzdizala se visoka planina. Vrh joj je bio sakriven u jednom malom, bijelom oblaku koji se isticao naspram modrog neba. Ali njezin je pogled bio privučen u podnožje planine. Tamo je, isklesan u stijeni, ležao jedan bijeli grad. Bila je vrlo daleko, ali mogla je vidjeti nizove zidina kako se uzdižu, svaki nešto manji i uži od prethodnog. Na vrhu je blistala bijela kula. Jedna veličanstvena uska okomita stijena dijelila je grad na dva dijela. _Minas Tirith?_ Nikad nije bila tu, ali čula je dovoljno priča o Bijelom gradu. _Da, sigurno je Minas Tirith. Ali kako sam se našla tu?_ No shvatila je da je odgovor zapravo i ne zanima. _Tu sam, samo to je važno. Sretna sam._ Nešto ju je privlačilo prema gradu. Nasmiješila se. Pružila je ruke prema nebu i poskočila, zaplesavši u mjestu. Čak je i nebo na istoku bilo plavo, tama je nestala. Vilenjakinja se okrenula prema bijelom gradu na zapadu, osjećajući kako je srce neodoljivo vuče prema njemu. Istovremeno, osjetila je kako je preplavljuje spokojstvo, kao da je posve nenadano našla dom. _Sretna sam!_

Probudila se, još s osmijehom na usnama. Trepćući, prizvala je ponovno pred oči slike iz sna. Bila je malo zbunjena koliko je sve stvarno izgledalo. _I zašto baš Minas Tirith, što je tamo bilo toliko važno,_ upitala se. Neko vrijeme je razmišljala, a neobičan osjećaj spokojstva još je bio tu. Tada joj je odjednom jedna misao pala na um i zadržala je dah. Je li ovo mogao biti znak da je ispravno odlučila? Znak da će Minas Tirith doista biti važan za nju zbog nečega, da doista mora krenuti na put? Polako je izdahnula, kimnuvši sama za sebe. _Nadam se da je tako._ San joj se učinio poput važnog znamena.

Nakon doručka, Ellin je potražila Elronda. Unaprijed je mrzila trenutak u kojem će mu reći svoju odluku. Saslušao ju je bez riječi, mirna izraza lica. Tek mu je u očima uhvatila odsjaj unutarnjeg bola. Kad je završila, gledao ju je još nekoliko trenutaka, te najzad polako kimnuo.

"Kao što sam ti rekao jučer, razumijem te", rekao je tiho. "Neću ti zabranjivati."

_Hvala ti, ujače. Znam koliko ti je ovo teško._ Stisnutog grla, prišla mu je i zagrlila ga.

"Hvala ti", prošaptala je.

Izašla je, osjećajući kako je njegov pogled prati. Našavši se u dvorištu, ogledala se oko sebe. Dan je bio lijep i pomislila je kako bi bila šteta ne iskoristiti ga za malo jahanja. Uputila se u konjušnicu, osedlala svog konja i krenula u šumu. Išla je dragim, poznatim stazama, zastajkujući na nekim omiljenim mjestima, povremeno šetajući uz rijeku. Ne hajući za vrijeme, prošla je velik dio svoje voljene doline. Jahala je i dalje, upijajući pogledom šumu, zlatno lišće, utiskujući u sjećanje svaki djelić ovag dana. _Tko zna kad ću se opet vratiti?_

Ellin je krenula natrag tek kad je sunce potonulo ispod obzora. Iako je jahala od jutra, nije osjećala glad, samo uzbuđenje i opijenost prirodom, vjetrom koji joj je milovao lice i mrsio kosu.

_Volim Međuzemlje!_

Kad se vratila, već je pao mrak. Ušla je u konjušnicu sa smiješkom, obraza zažarenih od vjetra. Rasedlala je svog konja i ostala još uz njega, četkajući mu dlaku. Stajao je prilično mirno, samo povremeno se malo namještajući, kao da želi pokazati svojoj gospodarici gdje da ga češka i masira.

"Voliš kad te četkam, zar ne? Volio bi to po cijele dane, poput kućne mačke?" upitala ga je tiho, sa smiješkom. Voljela je tu lijepu životinju i još se više posvetila čišćenju i četkanju njezine dlake nakon cjelodnevnog jahanja. "A od sutra će te drugi četkati neko vrijeme. Idem na put, znaš? Ne mogu te povesti, nećemo ići na konjima. Bit će opasan i dug put, i možda me neće biti mjesecima. Nemoj me zaboraviti, čuješ li me?"

Gledala je svog konja ravno u oči. Često je imala dojam da on razumije mnogo toga što mu govori. Sad je zatresao glavom i tiho zarzao.

"Vidjet ćemo se kad zadatak bude gotov", dodala je na kraju, kimnuvši. Bila je gotova i spremala se krenuti kad je čula kako se otvaraju vrata konjušnice. Isprva se nije ni osvrnula, pretpostavljajući da je to netko iz Elrondove kuće. Kad je podigla pogled, iznenadila se ugledavši Boromira. Ušao je u boks gdje je bio njegov konj, otprilike prekoputa njezinog.

Nije je primjetio odmah, a Ellin je neodlučno zastala prije nego što će ga pozdraviti ili išta reći. Nakon vijeća vidjela ga je samo dva puta, oba puta na večeri na kojoj je, kao i svih ostalih dana, bilo prisutno veliko mnoštvo. Osim pozdrava, nisu uopće imali prilike razgovarati. Koliko je imala prilike primjetiti, Boromir je veći dio vremena provodio sam ili s dvojicom mlađih hobita, Pippinom i Merryjem. Nije bila posve sigurna što bi mislila o njemu. Osim Gimlija, poznavala je sve ostale članove družine, čak je i hobite imala prilike malo bolje upoznati dok su boravili u Rivendellu. Boromirove riječi na vijećanju nisu joj se svidjele. Na neki način to ju je razočaralo, iako si nije znala objasniti zašto ju je malo i rastužilo. _A zašto sam išta i očekivala, ako ga ne poznjem?_

Naposljetku, pomaknula se kako bi krenula prema prolazu koji se pružao sredinom konjušnice. Boromir se odmah okrenuo, na prvi šum. Ellin je izašla iz sjene koju je stvarala pregrada.

"Dobro veče", pozdravila ga je i kimnula.

Boromir se također pomaknuo bliže središnjem prolazu, osvijetljenom dvjema svjetiljkama koje su visjele sa stropa.

"Dobro veče, gospo", odgovorio je uljudno, uz sasvim lagani naklon.

"Molim te, zovi me samo Ellin", odgovorila je s nelagodom. Nije voljela službena obraćanja. Zatim je mahnula prema konju iza Boromirovih leđa. "Došao si malo obići svog konja?" upitala je.

"Da", odvratio je, a onda se namrštio. "Nije mi drago što ga moram ostaviti ovdje."

Zašla je između pregrada i prišla bliže životinji. Konj je okrenuo glavu prema njoj i onjušio je, te kratko zanjištao. Ellin ga pogladi po glavi.

"Nadam se da se ne brineš za njega, bit će u dobrim rukama", rekla je.

"Znam to", odgovorio je Boromir stojeći sa suprotne strane, četkajući konja. "No radije se ne bih odvajao od njega. Osim toga, mislim da bismo putem bili brži i sigurniji na konjima."

Ellin se namrštila.

"Ali neke dijelove puta je nemoguće prevaliti na konju."

"Valjda", promrmljao je Boromir. Učinilo joj se da je htio još nešto dodati, no kao da je odustao od toga.

Izašla je iz boksa, no oklijevala je s odlaskom. Naslonila se na pregradu i pogledala prema Boromiru.

"Pa, kad sve bude gotovo, sigurno će Elrond naći načina da to riješi, da ti ga pošalje natrag", pokušala je ponuditi nekakvo rješenje. No bilo joj je teško razmišljati toliko unaprijed, fraza "kad sve bude gotovo" bila joj je daleka i nedokučiva, nije mogla zamisliti sve što ih je čekalo, ni koliko će trajati.

"Nadam se", odgovorio je odsutno i nastavio četkati konja.

"Lijep konj", rekla je Ellin, gledajući ga. Tada joj je palo na um da možda smeta Boromiru, da bi on možda htio biti sam, a ona je tu stajala i promatrala ga. No upravo kad je zaustila izreći pozdrav i krenuti, Boromir se okrenuo prema njoj.

"Rođena si u Rivendellu?" upitao je.

"Jesam", brzo je kimnula, iako ju je pitanje malo iznenadilo. Malo se nasmiješila. "Obožavam ovu dolinu. Najsretnija sam kad se vratim tu."

Pogledao ju je malo zbunjeno.

"Kad se vratiš?"

"Ma, neko vrijeme sam živjela u Lothlorienu, a dosta sam i putovala. Zato najviše volim kad nakon dužeg izbivanja opet ugledam svoju dolinu", rekla je, iako je bila nesklona objašnjavati o kakvim se putovanjima radilo. S jedne strane, nakon Boromirovih riječi o graničarima, osjećala je izvjesno nepovjerenje, a s druge strane, nije željela da ispadne da se hvali.

Boromir se osmjehnuo.

"Osjećaj mi je poznat", kimnuo je. "Isto se osjećam kad se nakon dužeg vremena vratim u Minas Tirith."

Na trenutak je prestao četkati konja. Ellin je primjetila promjenu na njegovom licu i u očima. Izraz mu je postao dalek i zamišljen, a jedva primjetni smiješak titrao mu je na usnama. Znala je da više nije tu u konjušnici, već da sad vidi svoj grad. Nije prekidala tišinu ni njegove misli.

Najzad, uzdahnuo je i vratio pažnju na nju.

"Jesi li ikad bila u Minas Tirithu?" upitao je nakon kraćeg oklijevanja.

"Nisam", odgovorila je. "Ali čula sam mnogo o njemu. Voljela bih ga vidjeti."

_Možda već uskoro, na putu prema Mordoru?_ upitala se. No nitko nije mogao znati gdje će ih ovaj zadatak odvesti. Boromir je uto završio s četkanjem konja, potapšao ga po glavi te krenuo prema prolazu gdje je stajala Ellin.

"Najljepši je kad je obasjan suncem. Ecthelionova kula tada sjaji kao da je od srebra", rekao je, stojeći pred njom. Na tren, zarobio joj je pogled i nije mogla odvojiti oči od njegovih. Osjetila je kako joj je srce zakucalo brže. "Ako budeš imala prilike, svakako ga posjeti", dodao je.

Brzo se pribrala i kimnula, a onda su polako krenuli prema izlazu. Dok je hodala, gledala je u pod. Stigavši do pritvorenih vrata, osjetila je dodir hladnoće.

"Pa, možda će to biti brzo, ovisno gdje nas put nanese", rekla je Ellin, zastavši na vratima. Boromir je također zastao, i pogledao je s nerazumijevanjem.

"Kako to misliš?" upitao je.

"Pa, ne znam što Gandalf i Aragorn planiraju, kojim ćemo putem ići prema Mordoru, i hoćemo li prvo otići u Gondor", odgovorila je. Tada je vidjela da se Boromir namrštio i djelovao još zbunjenije, i shvatila da mora objasniti. "Pa da, vjerojatno ne znaš, ali i ja ću krenuti s vama na put, zato sam rekla da ću možda uskoro vidjeti tvoj grad."

Kimnula mu je na kraju, međutim, Boromir je raširio oči u čudu, i Ellin je jasno vidjela kako mu se izraz na licu mijenja od zbunjenog do šokiranog.

"Ti ćeš poći s nama?" Posvemašnje iznenađenje jasno se čulo i u njegovom glasu. Ubuhvatio ju je pogledom, kao da je odmjerava. "Ali zašto?"

Ellin se namrštila. Mnogi su se muškarci, bili vilenjaci ili ljudi, bar ispočetka čudili kad bi je vidjeli kako odlazi u izviđanja, pohode i borbu. Reakcije su varirale od iznenađenih do podsmješljivih. _Očito, s njim je ista priča,_ pomislila je, iako kod njega bar nije bilo posmjeha. S vremenom se uglavnom navikla na reakcije, iako je ipak osjetila sitan ubod ljutnje i razočarenja.

"A zašto ne?" odvratila je, gledajući ga ispitivački.

Boromir ju je i dalje gledao iznenađeno.

"Idemo u rat, i bit će opasno. Ne očekujem vidjeti ženu u ratu", rekao je jednostavno.

Naravno, u tome je bilo logike i istine, morala se složiti s time. Kimnula je.

"Znam da će biti opasno. Ali, neće mi biti prvi put da idem u borbu."

Osjetila je kako su joj se obrazi zažarili. I dalje su stajali kraj vrata konjušnice. Ellin je držala ruku na kvaki, iščekujući što će Boromir iduće reći.

"Samo sam iznenađen, to je sve", rekao je, slegnuvši ramenima. Zagledao se u nju i Ellin se učinilo da je proučava i procjenjuje.

_Možda misli da sam nesposobna,_ pomislila je.

"Naviknut ćeš se putem", odvratila je. Oborila je glavu, prikrivši mrštenje. Još je nekoliko trenutaka oklijevala, a onda povukla kvaku. Otvorivši vrata konjušnice, osjetila je hladan vjetar na licu. "Imam još posla prije večere, moram požuriti. I ti ideš u kuću?"

Kimnuo je i izašli su. Konjušnica je bila smještena sa stražnje strane Elrondove kuće, pa su morali zaobići kuću i proći cijelim dvorištem do ulaza. Dvorište je bilo skoro posve mračno, osvjetljavale su ga samo mutne, tanke zrake svjetla koje su izvirivale iz zavjesama zastrtih prozora. Putem su šutjeli.

Kad su ušli, Ellin ga je pozdravila i požurila prema svojoj sobi. I prije nego što je krenula umiti se i presvući, legla je na kauč, zamišljena. Dok se malo odmarala, razmišljala je o Boromiru. Njegova reakcija bila je ona ista uobičajena reakcija s kojom se često sretala. _A ipak, zašto se osjećam malo razočarano?_

Privukao joj je pažnju još prvog trenutka, i poželjela ga je bolje upoznati. Je li nesvjesno stvorila u glavi neku uljepšanu sliku, zato jer joj se svidio na prvi pogled? Stvarnost kao da se nije poklopila s tom slikom; na vijećanju joj se učinio nagao i ohol, a maločas joj se učinilo da je procijenio njezine sposobnosti samo po spolu i izgledu, i prije nego što ju je stvarno upoznao. Namrštila se, no onda je samo slegnula ramenima. _Ni prva ni posljednja kriva procjena ili nada._ Ustala je, zaključivši kako će joj Boromir biti tek jedan od suputnika, tek poznanik na putu koji ih je čekao.

-x-x-x-

Kovačnica je bila široka, prostrana prizemnica koju je od Elrondove kuće dijelio tek kratki puteljak. U stražnjoj odaji, djelomično odvojenoj zidom od prednjeg dijela, nalazila se velika peć i mnogi alati za izradu oklopa, mačeva, bodeža i drugog oružja. U prednjem dijelu nalazio se jedan veliki stol i nekoliko stolica oko njega. Na zidovima su bile pričvršćene police, te nekoliko vitrina i ormarića, na kojima su bili odloženi neki od gotovih primjeraka oružja, žičanih košulja i oklopa.

Otraga, žar u velikoj peći sad je samo tinjao, ali stražnji dio bio je sad prazan. U prednjoj prostoriji nalazilo se nekoliko osoba. Dvojica vilenjačkih kovača stajala su u pozadini, obojica pridržavajući dug mač u koricama. Osim njih, tu su bili Elrond, Gandalf, Arwen, Aragorn i njegov rođak Halbarad. Pa iako su svi promatrali mač, iako su svi bili svjesni važnosti trenutka, nikome nije srce udaralo kao Aragornu.

Promatrao je mač koji je bio baština njegove obitelji tijekom dugih stoljeća, koji je izazivao uspomene i strahopoštovanje. Narsil. Mač koji je bio uništen, a sada je bio prekovan. Mač koji sada postaje njegov. Lice mu je bilo mirno, no u njemu su se miješali burni, pomiješani osjećaji. Cijelog je života priželjkivao ovaj trenutak. Sad kad je napokon došao, nije mogao ne zadrhtati, mada samo na tren. Jer, to nije bio običan mač, a njegovo preuzimanje nije bilo tek puko posezanje za komadom oružja. Samo je čovjek koji je trebao postati kraljem Gondora mogao uzeti ovu veličanstvenu oštricu. Ovo je bio trenutak kad će napokon preuzeti svu odgovornost koja ga je oduvijek čekala.

_Ja to mogu. Spreman sam._ Nikad se nije skrivao ni bježao od obaveza i odgovornosti, no sve do sada graničari su djelovali skriveno. Sada će njihov vođa, _Isildurov nasljednik,_ najzad otvoreno krenuti u Gondor, noseći sa sobom Elendilov mač. Aragorn je visoko podignuo glavu, spreman krenuti ususret svojoj sudbini.

Elrond je uzeo mač od dvojice kovača, te se polako okrenuo. Aragorn je pogledao u vilenjaka, pa ponovno u predmet koji je ovaj držao u rukama, istovremeno osjećajući Arwenin pogled na sebi. Njezina ljubav i vjera u njega bila mu je čvrst oslonac svih ovih godina. Znao je da će i pred njima sad biti prijelomni trenutak. _Vrlo uskoro,_ pomislio je. No sad je pažnju usmjerio na Elronda i koraknuo naprijed. Elrond je pružio mač pred sebe, držeći ga objema rukama.

"Ovaj mač pripada tebi, Aragorne, sine Arathornov", rekao je svečano. "Primi ga i ponesi sa sobom na zadatak koji je pred družinom. Došlo je tvoje vrijeme."

Aragorn je pružio ruku i prihvatio mač. Nekoliko trenutaka je stajao nepomično, a onda je čvršće stegnuo šaku oko drška i izvukao mač iz korica. Duga veličanstvena oštrica, ukrašena runama, kao da je zablistala. Osjećao je kako u njemu struji poštovanje i ponos. _Njegov mač, njegov trenutak._ Držao ga je, odmjeravajući težinu i balans. Bio je savršen, i ležao mu u ruci kao stvoren za njega. Gledao je mač prisjećajući se njegove duge povijesti, svega što je znao o njemu. I znao je da je došlo vrijeme da ga napokon i sam ponese, da krene ususret događajima koji će izmijeniti Međuzemlje – na ovaj ili onaj način. Odlučno je kimnuo i spremio mač u korice.

"Kako ćeš ga nazvati?" upitao je Elrond.

Aragorn je još ranije razmišljao o tome i imao je spreman odgovor.

"Anduril", odvratio je ozbiljno. Pogledavši ostale, vidio je kimanje i odobravanje. Arwen mu se nasmiješila. Vidio je ponos u njenim očima.

"Plamen Zapada. Dobro ime, sa snažnom simbolikom", rekao je Elrond i kimnuo.

Aragorn mu se naklonio malim pokretom glave. Prije nego što će otići iz kovačnice, prišao mu je i Gandalf.

"Ovo je veliki trenutak", rekao je tiho čarobnjak. "No prava iskušenja tek su pred nama."

"Znam", odgovorio je ozbiljno. Bio je itekako svjestan toga. Sutradan je družina trebala krenuti na put, kotači sudbine počet će se okretati, započet će zbivanja koja se neće moći zaustaviti. A ono što će oni učiniti, donijet će novo, sretnije doba za cijelo Međuzemlje – ili pak njegov pad u potpunu tamu, ako ne uspiju.

Sredine nije bilo.

-x-x-x-

Nakon večere, većina prisutnih vilenjaka se brzo razišla. Atmosfera nije bila osobito vedra, kao prethodnih večeri. Osim Boromira, u velikoj blagovaonici ostala su tek dvojica patuljaka zadubljena u međusobni razgovor, jedan vilenjak čije mu lice nije bilo poznato, te Merry i Pippin. Preostala dvojica hobita, Frodo i Sam, već su otišli. Boromir se i sam spremao uskoro povući u svoju sobu. Izgledalo je da i Merry i Pippin namjeravaju krenuti, iako su još uvijek veselo brbljali s njim.

"Frodo je sigurno već otišao kod Bilba, a i Sam s njim", rekao je Pippin. "Sad ćemo i mi do njega. Moramo iskoristiti zadnje veče da se još malo napričamo."

Boromir kimne. Već je ranije zapazio da su se rado okupljali oko starog hobita.

"Obožavate njegove priče, zar ne?" nasmijao se.

"Naravno", odvratio je Merry. "Volimo slušati o njegovim pustolovinama. Ali sada i mi puno pričamo njemu jer ga jako dugo nije bilo u Shireu, pa želi znati sve novosti. Iako većina nisu uzbudljive", završio je, naizgled sa žaljenjem.

Boromir se zagledao u hobita.

"Bojim se da će vam uskoro biti uzbuđenja preko glave", rekao je.

"Znamo", odgovorio je Pippin i samo slegnuo ramenima. "Ali ne možemo ostaviti Froda."

"Tako je", potvrdio je Merry, ozbiljno kimajući glavom.

Boromir je trenutak oklijevao, a onda odustao od spominjanja raznih opasnosti. Umjesto toga, nasmiješio im se.

"Kakvi ste u baratanju mačem?" upitao je.

"Pa... nismo stigli naučiti puno", odgovorio je Pippin uz naizgled nelagodno mrštenje, iako se vidjelo da je i dalje dobre volje. Merry se malo uzvrpoljio i istovremeno pocrvenio. Gledajući ih, Boromir nije mogao ne nasmijati se.

"Onda, nećete odbiti malu poduku?" pitao je veselo.

"Učit ćeš nas? Stvarno?" upitao je Pippin razrogačenih očiju, a Merry se široko osmjehnuo. Zbog uzbuđenih izraza njihovih lica Boromiru je bilo drago što im je to ponudio.

"Naravno da hoću", odvratio je i kimnuo.

"Odlično!" uzviknuo je Merry i zapljeskao. Potom su obojica ustala, veselo ga pozdravili i pošli prema vratima, smješkajući se. Boromir im je mahnuo, te se osvrnuo po blagovaonici kad su hobiti izašli. Sad su tu bila samo ona dvojica patuljaka, još uvijek zaokupljeni razgovorom. Razmišljao je o hobitima, pitajući se mogu li uopće shvatiti koliko će biti opasan put koji je pred njima, i bi li išli kad bi znali što ih sve vjerojatno čeka. Nije sumnjao da će neprijatelji kad tad otkriti njihovo kretanje, a tada će se opasnosti još uvećati. No hobiti su željeli poći, premda su se bojali; željeli su ići, zbog prijateljstva. Morao se osmjehnuti dok je razmišljao o tome, iako je u tom osmijehu bilo i tuge. Nije li isto bilo s njegovim ljudima? Dok su iz dana u dan živjeli na rubu, spojeni stalnom opasnošću i blizinom smrti, bili su povezani poput braće, uvijek bi svi učinili sve za onog drugog. Prijateljstvo hobita odigrat će važnu ulogu za družinu, znao je; snaga pravog prijateljstva nije se smjela podcjenjivati. Pa ipak, bilo bi mu draže da je umjesto hobita u družini neki iskusni ratnik – neki od Aragornovih graničara, ili možda netko od rivendellskih vilenjaka, iako mu se prva varijanta više sviđala.

Protegnuo se, pa polako ustao od stola. Nije bio pospan i odlučio je malo prošetati prije odlaska u svoju sobu. Dok je još razmišljao o hobitima, odsutno je hodao niti ne gledajući kuda ide i shvatio je da se našao u velikoj prostoriji u kojoj je bio prvog dana svog boravka u Rivendellu. Baklje na zidovima diskretno su osvjetljavale slike, kipove i ukrašene stupove. Polako je krenuo obići cijelu prostoriju, želeći još jednom vidjeti slike pobjede Posljednjeg saveza i, posebno, krhotine Narsila. Osjećao je da ne želi napustiti Rivendell prije no što još jednom ne stegne tu veličanstvenu oštricu. No došavši do postolja na kojem je mač bio položen, nemalo se iznenadio otkrivši da on više nije tu. Nekoliko trenutaka je promatrao prazno postolje, pitajući se gdje je mač premješten i zašto. Tad je shvatio da ga je jedino Aragorn mogao uzeti; na kraju krajeva, njemu je i pripadao. No još jedna misao mu je pala na um. Ako ga je uzeo, to je bilo sigurno s određenim ciljem; sigurno nitko ne bi nosio sa sobom slomljeni, beskorisni mač. _Jesu li ga prekovali?_

Pomisao o povratku Elendilovog mača u Gondor bila je ohrabrujuća. No, odgovor na to pitanje mogao mu je dati samo Aragorn, i Boromir ga je odlučio potražiti. Međutim, nije ga mogao pronaći ni u jednom od dnevnih salona u prizemlju, a ni Elrondovi sinovi na koje je slučajno naletio nisu znali reći gdje se vođa graničara nalazi. Naposljetku, Boromir se uputio u svoju sobu, shvativši da će razgovor s Aragornom očito pričekati sljedeći dan.

Razmišljajući o sutrašnjem polasku i članovima družine, sjetio se susreta s Ellin. Nakon prva dva dana, gotovo je nije ni vidio. Bilo mu je drago kad ju je ugledao, uživao je razgovarati s njom. Njezino lijepo lice potpuno je zarobilo njegovu pažnju. A onda, kad mu je rekla da će i ona ići s njima, gotovo je ostao bez riječi od iznenađenja. Odlazak na ovako opasan zadatak bio je posljednje što bi očekivao od jedne vilenjakinje. I premda je zacijelo mogla imati jednako motiva kao i bilo tko drugi, još uvijek je bio iznenađen, a jasno je osjetio kako se naljutila na njegove riječi. _Djetinjasto,_ pomislio je namrštivši se. Samo je pokazao iznenađenje što jedna žena želi ići u rat. Iako mu je rekla da je već bila u borbi s orcima, pobojao se da ni ona ne razumije u što se upušta. _I je li uvijek tako reagirala?_ Nije mu se svidjela pomisao o suputniku kojem se ne može ništa reći a da on to ne protumači kao napad na sebe.

Boromir se tad zavalio u fotelju, a misli su mu odlutale u Gondor. Nedostajala mu je njegova zemlja, njegov grad, i iznad svega, njegov brat. Često je mislio na Faramira i brinuo za njega, nadao se da je dobro. Upadi iz Mordora u Ithilien, kao i napadi na Osgiliath, u zadnje su vrijeme bili sve češći. Sasvim sigurno, to se nije promijenilo ni sada, za vrijeme njegova izbivanja iz Gondora; Sauron je pritiskao sve jače i napadi orka su mogli jedino pojačati, nikako oslabiti. Nije mogao ne brinuti. Osjećao je nestrpljenje da se vrati kući i stane uz svoje ljude, uz svoj narod.

-x-x-x-

Ellin se osmjehnula svojoj sestrični. Sjedile su poslije večere u Arweninoj sobi, u vjerojatno posljednjem razgovoru prije nego što će družina sutradan krenuti na put. Ellin je znala da će zacijelo idućeg dana svi, uključujući i nju, biti isuviše užurbani i zaokupljeni posljednjim pripremama, a htjela je prije polaska na miru razgovarati s Arwen.

Za vrijeme Ellinina djetinjstva i najranije mladosti, njezina je sestrična živjela u Lothlorienu. Vratila se u Rivendell kad je Ellin bilo osamnaest godina. Ubrzo su se zbližile i često odlazile na jahanje i izlete zajedno. Ellin je bila sretna kad su se Arwen i Aragorn zavoljeli, i žalila je zbog svih prepreka koje su se našle pred njihovom ljubavi.

Bile su u mnogočemu različite; Arwen je mnogo više voljela umjetnost, dok je Ellin više uživala u povijesti i starim legendama. Elrondova je kći voljela zimu i snijeg, dok je druga vilenjakinja više uživala u toplijim danima, a osobito je voljela jesen. Arwen je zanimalo sve u vezi životinja, često je pratila njihove tragove i mnogo ih proučavala; Ellin je pak obožavala promatrati zvijezde. No različitosti im nisu smetale, uvijek su nalazile brojne zajedničke teme, mnogo razgovarale o svim stvarima koje su ih zanimale, govorile jedna drugoj sve o svojim interesima. Obje su bile vične oružju; za razliku od većine vilenjakinja, i Arwen je, poput Ellin, bila vješta s mačem. Ellin je, doduše, mnogo češće od svoje sestrične odlazila na opasna putovanja i u borbu, no i Arwen se pridruživala svojoj braći kad god je bilo nužno. Kad je prije nekoliko dana jedna od Radagastovih ptica donijela vijest da su Aragorn i četvorica hobita u velikoj opasnosti na svom putu prema Rivendellu, obje su bile među vilenjacima koji su krenuli na sve strane kako bi pronašli petoricu putnika i pomogli im. Upravo je Arwen bila ta koja ih pronašla.

"Šteta je što nisi bila popodne tu", rekla je Arwen, zavaljena na kauču, i nasmiješila se. "Bilo je tako lijepo."

Ellin slegne ramenima i malo se namršti.

"Da, sad je i meni žao. Voljela bih da sam bila s vama. Ali dan je bio tako divan, a željela sam još jednom proći cijelom našom dolinom prije puta. Zadržala sam se više nego što sam namjeravala."

"Bilo nas je nekoliko, bili su tamo i Gandalf i Halbarad", započela je živo prepričavati Arwen. "Galdor i Linwe su, naravno, već bili spremni kad smo mi stigli. Mi ostali smo stajali malo sa strane, a otac i Aragorn su bili u sredini, i sve je bilo napeto i svečano. Otac je uzeo mač od Galdora i Linwea, pa ga onda predao Aragornu." Arwen se pomaknula malo naprijed dok je govorila, a oči su joj sjale od uzbuđenja i ponosa. "Da si samo mogla vidjeti taj trenutak... polako je uzeo mač, a onda ga izvukao iz korica. Znaš, i sama oštrica kao da je zablistala, kovačnica kao da se ispunila još nekom novom svjetlosti, doista! Nekako je u tom trenutku sve bilo posebnije. A Aragorn...", zastala je, pa zaneseno nastavila. "Nisam skidala pogled s njega, mislim da sam tada i zadržala dah. Na licu mu se dobro vidjelo da je ovo trenutak koji je čekao cijeli život. I iako mu nije lako, jasno se vidjela i njegova odlučnost."

Ellin se osmjehne. Slušajući Arwen, vidjela je u mislima cijeli prizor, i sad još više žalila što nije bila tamo.

"Predivno", kimnula je. "Lako mogu sve zamisliti."

"Da, zaista je bilo. Poslije svega, nitko od nas čak nije puno govorio, razišli smo se valjda još pod dojmom cijelog događaja."

"Je li mu već nadjenuo neko ime?" upitala je Ellin.

"Anduril", odgovorila je Arwen, žustro kimajući glavom. "Naravno da je razmišljao o tome unaprijed, bio je spreman."

"Anduril", ponovila je Ellin polako, kao da isprobava kako joj zvuči to ime. "Sviđa mi se." Potom se osmjehnula. "Morat ću pitati Aragorna da barem jednom držim taj mač. Sad sam ipak malo spretnija nego nekad."

Obje su se počele smijati, jer je i Arwen odmah znala na što Ellin misli. Kad joj je bilo pet godina, u jednom od samostalnih lutanja po kući, mala Ellin je šetala i po odaji Posljednjeg saveza. Postolje gdje su ležale krhotine Narsila bilo je previsoko da bi ga mogla dosegnuti ili uopće vidjeti što se nalazi na njemu, ali ljepota kipa i istaknuto mjesto u središtu odaje zagolicali su pažnju, maštu i znatiželju djeteta. Bila je sigurna da se tu nalazi nešto važno, i željela je saznati o čemu se radi. Budući da je postolje bilo prekriveno mekom, baršunastom tkaninom na kojoj je ležao Narsil, mala Ellin je uspjela dohvatiti kraj tkanine i povukla ga. Uz veliki zveket, krhotine su pale na pod oko nje, a kako se trgnula i odskočila, gurnula je stolić iza sebe i srušila svijećnjak koji se potom razbio. Jako se uplašila i počela plakati, no srećom nijedna je krhotina nije ogrebla ni ozlijedila.

"Nećeš ništa razbiti?" upitala je Arwen smijući se.

"Neću, obećajem, neću napraviti nikakvu štetu", odgovorila je Ellin veselo. Kasnije, nakon te epizode iz djetinjstva, kad je odrasla, mnogo ga je puta gledala i nekoliko puta uzela dršku Narsila u ruke. Pa iako je i to bilo na svoj način lijepo, sad kad je mač bio prekovan doživljaj bi sigurno bio posebniji, doista je željela bar jednom držati taj veličanstveni mač.

"Ja sam ga već razgledala i isprobala", rekla je Arwen. "Naravno, ima veću težinu od one na koju sam navikla, ne bih mogla dugo baratati njime. No u svakom slučaju, prekrasan je."

"Sigurna sam u to", odvratila je Ellin kimnuvši.

"Otišli smo zatim malo prošetati", nastavila je pričati Arwen. "Ali već je pao mrak, pa smo se ubrzo vratili. Ionako je on postao nekako šutljiv. Pretpostavljam da je razmišljao o svemu što vas čeka."

"Moguće", promrmljala je Ellin.

Dvije vilenjakinje su ušutjele, zaokupljene mislima. U hodniku su se čuli nečiji posve tihi, lagani koraci, dok su iz prizemlja dopirali prigušeni zvukovi. Iako je večera već prošla još nije bilo jako kasno, u kući je još bilo živo. No Ellin nije obraćala pažnju na to, zurila je kroz prozor u tamnu noć i razmišljala o putovanju. S Arweninog lica jasno je mogla pročitati da i ona razmišlja o istom.

"Nadam se... da će sve biti dobro", rekla je Arwen tiho, a u očima joj se zrcalila tjeskoba. Ellin je skrenula pogled prema sestrični, i njezina bol je pogodi. Ustala je sa svoje fotelje i sjela na kauč, bliže Arwen. I sama se bojala, iako je njezin strah bio nešto drukčije naravi. Slutila je da je Arwen sada vrlo teško.

"I ja se također bojim", rekla je Ellin otvoreno. "Normalno je da se svi bojimo. Ali i ja se nadam da će sve biti dobro. Moramo se nadati, moramo vjerovati... kao što smo uvijek vjerovali." Zastala je, pa gorljivo nastavila, usrdno se nadajući da je našla prave riječi, hrabreći istovremeno i sebe. "Da, uvijek smo vjerovali, i uvijek smo se borili. Gandalf je s nama, to nije mala stvar. A Aragorn... ako itko može ujediniti ljude, povesti ih, poraziti sjenu, to je on. Znaš to."

Arwen ju je gledala nekoliko trenutaka, pa se najzad slabašno osmjehnula.

"Znam", rekla je sjetno. "Uvijek sam vjerovala u njega, i uvijek sam mu to govorila. Samo... trenutak malodušnosti, valjda." Namrštila se i oborila pogled.

"Znam. Razumijem", kimnula je Ellin. Tad je stegnula Arweninu ruku i toplo se nasmiješila. "Ali ne daj se. Borit ćemo se, i bit će sve u redu."

_Bit će. Moramo vjerovati,_ dometnula je u sebi.

"Voljela bih ići s vama", rekla je Arwen. "No znam da ću biti potrebna i ovdje. Osim toga, moj posao nije završen."

Ellin je ozbiljno kimnula, znajući o čemu njena sestrična govori. _Zastava za kralja Gondora, koju će istaknuti i prije nego što sve bude gotovo._

"Više nijednom nisi sanjala ništa o tome?" upitala je Ellin.

"Ne, samo tada, prije tri mjeseca." Odmahnula je glavom Arwen. "A ipak, i dalje pamtim svaki detalj kao da je bilo jučer, i bilo je tako stvarno."

Ellin se prisjetila dana u kojem joj je Arwen ispričala o svom snu. Bio je rujan i posljednji dani ljeta još su bili topli i lijepi, no tog je dana padala kiša i sve je bilo tmurno i mračno. Arwen ju je potražila odmah izjutra i Ellin je odmah vidjela da njenu rođakinju nešto muči; nije djelovala uplašeno, no osjećalo se da je ozbiljno zaokupljena mislima. Tada joj je Arwen opisala san. Tama se nadvila nad Međuzemlje, posebno nad Gondor. Rat je bio u tijeku, posvuda su plamtjele lomače. Snage Zla posve su opkolile posljednje otoke u opsadi. I tada, rekla je Arwen, čula je tihi glas o starom proročanstvu i Stazama mrtvih, te još jedan glas, još tiši ali uporan, iako jedva jači od šapta. Govorio joj je o zastavi Gondora koju će nositi Isildurov nasljednik, u trenutku kad će sve biti izgubljeno, a koja će probuditi nadu i zapaliti novu iskru u ljudima.

Arwen je ozbiljno shvatila san. Iako tada još nije znala da će Frodo donijeti Prsten u Rivendell, niti da će Aragorn poći s družinom koja će uništiti Prsten, osjećala je da u tom snu ima mnogo istine i upozorenja. Povjerila se tek ocu i Ellin, te stala potajno izrađivati zastavu Gondora, unoseći djelić svoje duše i ljubavi u svaki pokret, u svaki sitni dragulj i srebrnu nit. Posao je bio dugotrajan, no stablo, zvjezdice i kruna polako su poprimali svoj oblik. Arwen je osjećala da će to znamenje jednog dana doista zablistati i donijeti nadu ljudima.

"Moram to završiti, moram", ponovila je usrdno. "Uskoro će biti gotovo. I iako ne možemo znati što nas stvarno čeka, i bez obzira što ćete tada biti daleko, znam da će vas ta zastava sustići na neki način, i u pravom trenutku."

Ellin je kimnula, i sama osjećajući koliko je to bilo važno.

"Hoćemo li ikad razumjeti snove do kraja?" upitala je tiho, kao da razmišlja na glas. "Znaš, noćas sam sanjala Minas Tirith. Prepoznala sam ga, to je morao biti upravo taj grad. I osjećala sam se nekako čudno spokojno, kao da moram biti upravo tamo i nigdje drugdje." Uzdignula je obrve i namrštila se, razmišljajući. "Nisam sigurna, no učinilo mi se da mi taj san potvrđuje moju odluku da krenem na put, kao da moram biti u Minas Tirithu, jer će se tamo dogoditi nešto važno."

"Moguće", složila se Arwen. "Zapravo, vrlo vjerojatno. Zacijelo će se mnoge važne stvari uskoro zbivati baš u Gondoru, i u Minas Tirithu."

Spustila se tišina i opet je svaka vilenjakinja utonula u svoje misli. Ellin je pomalo počela osjećati i pospanost, jer je prethodne noći slabo spavala.

"Mislim da ću uskoro na spavanje", rekla je lijeno i polako ustala. "Vidjet ćemo se još sutra."

"Meni se još ne spava. Potražit ću Aragorna", odvratila je Arwen, također ustajući. Tada je dodirnula dragulj koji joj je visio na lančiću, a osmijeh joj je obasjao lice. "Večeras ću mu dati ovo."

Ellin je razrogačila oči.

"To je predivno... tako mi je drago. Presretna sam zbog vas."

"Znam, Ellin. Hvala ti."

Zagrlile su se, te potom pošle prema vratima.

"Vidimo se sutra", rekla je Ellin i nasmiješila se. "Laku noć!"

"Laku noć."


	4. Prsten kreće na jug

**4. Prsten kreće na jug**

Ellin se činilo da joj je dan proletio u trenu. Jurila je unaokolo, pakirajući se i pomažući ujaku. Ručak joj se sastojao od svega nekoliko zalogaja, progutanih na brzinu. Popodne je odmicalo i Ellin se popela u svoju sobu, kako bi još jednom provjerila svoj ruksak. Rezervna odjeća, razne sitnice koje će joj trebati, vreća za spavanje, zalihe ljekovitog bilja, zalihe suhe putne hrane – sve je bilo na svome mjestu, spremljeno. Prišla je prozoru. Sunce je upravo zalazilo. U dvorištu su već stajali hobiti, spremni za polazak, kao i Boromir, Legolas i Gimli. _Vrijeme je._ Odlučno se okrenula, te na tuniku koju je nosila dodala još jednu debelu vestu, a potom obukla krznom podstavljen zimski kaput, koji joj je sezao do pola bedra. Lagane mokasine u kojima je bila u kući zamijenila je toplim zimskim čizmama. Najzad, stavila je ruksak na leđa i krenula. Na vratima je zastala, ogledala se još jednom po sobi i uzdahnula. Vatra u kaminu je bila ugašena, sve je bilo mirno i tiho. Na trenutak, uz mali drhtaj, prožeo ju je predosjećaj da se više neće vratiti ovdje. Pokušavajući zamisliti sve što ih je čekalo, osjetila je i trnce straha. Ako je postojao posljednji trenutak da se predomisli i odustane od putovanja s družinom, to je bilo sada. No stegla je šake i podigla glavu, pokušavajući otjerati tjeskobne slutnje, te izašla i tiho zatvorila vrata za sobom.

U dvorištu su je dočekala ozbiljna lica vilenjaka koji su došli ispratiti družinu. Bili su tu i patuljci iz Erebora. Ellin je uočila kako stari Gloin s ponosom promatra svog sina. Pretpostavljala je da će se, čim družina krene, i izaslanstvo iz Erebora uputiti svojoj kući. Hobiti, noseći ispod plašteva toplu odjeću kojom ih je opskrbio Elrond, držali su se zajedno, a i stari Bilbo je bio kraj njih. Malo dalje je stajao Boromir. I on je na leđima nosio ruksak te svoj štit, a za pojasom mu je visio rog. Debeli, topli plašt pridržavala mu je prekrasna srebrna kopča, ukrašena simbolima Gondora, koju je Ellin zapazila još prvog dana kad je stigao.

Potom je primjetila Aragorna. Stajao je na samom kraju dvorišta, uz kameni luk na izlazu iz dvorišta, i učvršćivao dio prtljage na sedlo ponija kojeg će družina povesti za sobom. Ellin se osvrnula i ugledala Arwen. Njezina sestrična je stajala na drugoj strani, uz kuću, gotovo skrivena iza ostalih vilenjaka. Lice joj je bilo blijedo, a oči oborene. Ellin je požurila do nje, želeći je pozdraviti još jednom. Arwen je podigla pogled, i Ellin naslutila da je plakala. No nije morala ništa upitati, samo ju je zagrlila.

"Drži se i budi hrabra. Sve će ovo proći, i tada ćemo se opet vidjeti, svi zajedno", šapnula je Ellin. Na čas joj se učinilo da joj je Arwen hjela nešto reći, no njezina je sestrična na kraju samo nijemo kimnula, i dalje ozbiljna, tužnih očiju. Uto su iz kuće upravo izašli Elrond i Gandalf. Čarobnjak je pošao do četvorice hobita i stao uz Froda, a Elrond je zastao u sredini dvorišta, odmah svojim ozbiljnim i svečanim držanjem zarobivši pažnju svih okupljenih. Ellin je još jednom kratko zagrlila Arwen, nemajući više vremena ni za kakav razgovor, te u nekoliko koraka požurila do ostalih članova družine.

Prije no što će išta reći, Elrond je najprije uputio dug pogled upravo njoj, i Ellin mu je u očima mogla pročitati sve ono o čemu su već razgovarali. Pokušala mu se nasmiješiti no nije uspjela, na licu joj se pojavila tek iskrivljena grimasa. Prišao joj je i čvrsto je zagrlio.

"Čuvaj se", rekao je tiho.

"Hoću", promrmljala je, stisnutog grla.

Elrond se tada vratio nekoliko koraka unazad, i obuhvatio pogledom sve okupljene.

"Već danima nema ni najmanjeg traga nikakva pokreta neprijatelja. Nazguli su nakratko raspršeni, i zacijelo će vaš trag bar neko vrijeme ostati skriven. Nositelj Prstena kreće u potragu za Kletom gorom. Vi ostali idete kako biste mu pomogli, ali ne veže vas nikakva prisega ni obaveza da idete dalje no što želite." Zastao je i polako prešao pogledom preko svih članova družine. "Nemojte gledati predaleko unaprijed. Zbogom, i neka vas prati blagoslov vilenjaka i ljudi i svih slobodnih naroda."

Frodo se prvi okrenuo i uputio prema nadsvođenom izlazu iz dvorišta, a za njim Gandalf. Dok su jedan po jedan polako odlazili, za njihovim leđima čuli su se posve tihi glasovi okupljenih vilenjaka, koji su ih pozdravljali. Časak prije nego što će i sama krenuti, Ellin je kimnula Elrondu, pa potražila pogledom sestričnu. Arwen je stajala kao nijemi kip, i Ellin je znala u koga je uperen njezin tužni pogled. Čak i na daljinu, učinilo joj se da su se Arwenine oči opet napunile suzama. Ellin se tad okrenula i prošla pored Aragorna, koji je još uvijek nepomično stajao. Njegov pogled bio je nekako dalek i nedokučiv.

Prošli su puteljkom koji je vodio do mosta nad Bruinenom, te se polako stali uspinjati skrivenom stazom koja je vodila izvan doline. Gandalf je bio na čelu, za njim su hodala četvorica hobita. Sam je vodio ponija kojeg su nabavili još davno prije no što su došli u Rivendell, u Breeju. Iza njih išao je Gimli, pa Legolas i Ellin. Za njima se nalazio Boromir, te na samom začelju Aragorn. Dok su polako hodali blagom uzbrdicom, padala je noć. Šuma koja ih je okruživala postajala je sve mračnija. Veče je bilo hladno, puhao je sjeverni vjetar. Ellin je uvukla ruke u džepove. _Dakle, krenuli smo._ Vlastite misli djelovale su joj neobično, kao s nekim prizvukom konačnosti. Iako su bili tek na početku, već sad je imala osjećaj da više nije bilo povratka, mogli su i morali ići jedino naprijed... prema uspjehu, ili pak potpunoj propasti. Promatrala je grane koje su se nadvijale nad njima, povijajući se na vjetru, dok se kroz njih povremeno moglo ugledati tamnomodro nebo. Drugih zvukova se nije čulo, samo vjetar u krošnjama i njihovi koraci. Nisu razgovarali, svi kao da su bili pritisnuti težinom njihova zadatka.

Uspon je polako postajao sve blaži, staza se postupno izravnavala, da bi najzad skoro neprimjetno prešli u ravnicu. Šuma oko njih se razrijedila. Zvijezde su blistale na vedrom crnom nebu. U daljini, na istoku, ocrtavao se tamni masiv Maglenoga gorja. Mnogo će dana putovati uz njegove zapadne obronke. Ellin je znala da su Aragorn i Gandalf planirali pretežno putovati noću a odmarati se danju, u kakvom skrivenom skloništu, kako bi njihovo putovanje ostalo neprimijećeno što je moguće dulje.

Hobiti su prvi počeli tiho razgovarati među sobom, njihova uobičajena vedrina nije bila nimalo u skladu s tmurnom tjeskobnom atmosferom koja se spustila na cijelu družinu nakon polaska. Uskoro, pridružio im se i Gimli. Nekoliko sati nakon što su krenuli, Gandalf je dao znak za kratki odmor. Paljenje vatre nije dolazilo u obzir. Ellin je skinula svoj ruksak i odložila ga, pa sjela na tlo kako bi se malo odmorila. Promotrivši nebo i položaj zvijezda, zaključila je da nedostaje barem jedan sat do ponoći. I dalje je puhao jak vjetar, pa je čvrsto stezala svoj kratki kaput oko sebe. Zvukovi i glasovi koji su dopirali iz pravca gdje su sjedili hobiti nepogrešivo su ukazivali da četvorka priprema obilnu užinu, što joj je izmamilo smiješak. Ujedno, miris slanine koju su izvadili nadražio je njezine nosnice i potaknuo i njenu glad, pa je izvadila jedan hranjivi putni kolačić iz zalihe koju je imala. Grickajući ga, promotrila je ostale. Aragorn i Gandalf, vidljivi tek kao mračne siluete, tiho su razgovarali malo dalje od ostalih. Nije mogla čuti što govore. Tada je ugledala tamnu priliku kako sjedi nedaleko nje, oslonjena na deblo velikog bora. _Boromir._ Cijelo je vrijeme hodao iza nje no bio je šutljiv, pa ni ona nije započinjala nikakav razgovor.

Nakon otprilike pola sata, Aragorn je dao znak za polazak. Putnici su polako ustali i počeli se spremati za nastavak puta.

"Hodat ćemo još tri ili četiri sata, a onda ćemo prije zore potražiti zaklon i stati", rekao je. "Po danu ćemo spavati."

Put se nastavio.

-x-x-x-

Prespavali su u jednom malom šumarku u kojem su se smjestili nešto prije zore. Šumarak im je pružio dobar zaklon, znatiželjne oči bi ih teško uočile. Cijele su noći hodali, a predio kojim su išli bio je manje-više ravan. No kako su bili blizu krajnjih zapadnih obronaka Maglenoga gorja, teren je bio i dovoljno brežuljkast i šumovit, te je pružao dovoljno prirodnih zaklona.

Boromir je bio na straži posljednji, kad je dan već bio na izmaku. Kad je sunce zašlo, pošao je probuditi Aragorna i Gandalfa, kao što su se i dogovorili u zoru. Uskoro će se smračiti i bit će vrijeme da ponovno krenu na put. Probudili su i ostale, pa stali doručkovati. Boromir se u sebi nasmijao tom nazivu; _doručak, u pet sati poslijepodne._

Ubrzo su bili gotovi s jelom i počeli se spremati za polazak. Ispod oka je promotrio Ellin. Stajala je sama, malo podalje, i upravo je plela svoju dugu kosu u čvrstu pletenicu. Hobiti su stajali uz Gandalfa, vedri i nasmiješeni kao i obično. No njegovu je pažnju, kao i jučer prije polaska, opet privukao mač koji je virio iz korica o Aragornovom pojasu. Dugačka drška, oblik i šuplja jabučica mača nisu ostavljali mjesta sumnji; odmah je prepoznao da se radi o Narsilu, očito prekovanom. Znači, pomisao koja mu je pala na um još u Rivendellu, gledajući prazno postolje, bila je točna.

Kad su krenuli, hodao je na začelju s Aragornom, baš kao i prethodne noći. I drugi dan putovanja bio je vedar, vjetrovit i hladan. Mrak se još nije posve zgusnuo. Boromir je rukom pokazao prema maču za Aragornovim pojasom.

"Prekovani Narsil", rekao je; to zapravo nije bilo pitanje.

"Da", odvratio je Aragorn. "Slomljena oštrica vratit će se u Minas Tirith."

Boromir polako kimne.

"To će probuditi mnoge nade", rekao je tiho i zamišljeno. Aragornov je potez držao ispravnim.

"I tvoje?" upitao je Aragorn. Usprkos sve gušćem mraku, Boromir je uspio vidjeti iskru zanimanja i izazivanja u Aragornovim očima.

"Moje nade oduvijek su ležale samo u mom maču, u mojim ljudima, u našoj zajedničkoj borbi", odgovorio je podjednakim tonom. "To se neće izmijeniti, i nećemo posustati ma što se dogodilo."

Sad je Aragorn kimnuo.

"Ne sumnjam u to", rekao je. "Znam da to doista misliš. I čast mi je što ću doći u Gondor."

Boromir nije odgovorio odmah, već je malo razmišljao. Pri njihovom prvom susretu, Aragorn je bio posve zatvoren, no Boromir to nije mogao zamjeriti. Nije li i sam ponekad pristupao ljudima na isti način, prije nego što će ih procijeniti? Sada je osjetio Aragornovu iskrenost iza ovih riječi.

"Zašto nisi nikad došao u Gondor?" upitao je otvoreno, promatrajući ga.

"Bio sam jednom", odgovorio je Aragorn. Boromir je jasno osjetio oklijevanje u njegovu glasu. "Prilično davno", dodao je na kraju.

"Kada? Kojim povodom?" upitao je Boromir. Bio je ponešto iznenađen, a sada je želio saznati i više.

"Došao sam u Gondor 2973. godine. Upoznao sam tvog djeda i tvog oca", rekao je Aragorn. "Proveo sam u Gondoru neko vrijeme, a onda sam morao krenuti dalje."

_Nisam još bio ni rođen,_ pomislio je Boromir.

"Koliko ti je godina?" upitao je.

"Osamdeset i sedam", odgovorio je Aragorn.

Boromir je kimnuo. Znao je da su Dunedaini iz Arnora dugovječni, baš kao što su to bili i oni ljudi u Gondoru koji su potjecali od Numenorejaca. Na kraju krajeva, i sam je potjecao iz takve obitelji; da se njegov otac nije razbolio i dobio tešku upalu pluća od koje je naposljetku preminuo, sigurno bi živio još mnogo godina, a i on sam je mogao očekivati dug vijek.

"Volio bih da sam mogao više ostati", dodao je tiho Aragorn. "Htio bih da sam mogao učiniti i više. No, čekalo me još mnogo drugih zadaća."

Boromir je osjetio da je Aragorn trenutno nesklon opisivati više od toga, i zasad odustao od daljnjih pitanja. No dobio je neke od odgovora koje je tražio, a već je i ovo predstavljalo dovoljno iznenađenje. Aragorn je, dakle, _ipak_ bio u Gondoru. Možda je mogao učiniti više, ali kao što je i sam rekao, čekalo ga je još mnogo toga. Bio je vođa Dunedaina Arnora, njegova odgovornost i obaveza ležala je prije svega na sjeveru, dok ne dođe trenutak za nešto više. I dok je razmišljao o svemu rečenome, Boromir je zaključio da je zacijelo pogriješio u svojim prvim procjenama graničara koji je hodao kraj njega.

"Razumijem", rekao je mirno. "I drago mi je što dolaziš sada."

Već se posve smračilo, prilike koje je ranije razaznavao ispred sebe sad su se gotovo stopile s okolnim mrakom. Hodali su dugom i plitkom dolinom, u kojoj je tek mjestimično raslo pokoje stablo ili grm. Ispred njih dvojice, nekoliko metara dalje, hodali su Ellin i Legolas. Boromir je mogao čuti kako tiho razgovaraju. Govorili su vilenjačkim jezikom i nije ih mogao razumjeti. Nekad, dok je bio dijete i išao u školu, naučio je malo vilenjačkog jezika, ali kako se nije nikad morao služiti njime, kasnije je većinu zaboravio. I dok je slušao kako govore svojim jezikom, dvoje vilenjaka učinilo mu se još više stranim.

"Koliko možemo računati na Rohance?" Aragornov glas trgnuo ga je iz misli. Boromir se odmah pribrao.

"U potpunosti", odgovorio je.

"Hmm... čule su se glasine posljednjih nekoliko mjeseci da su sklopili savez s Mordorom. To mi se učinilo nevjerojatnim. Pretpostavljam da ti ipak znaš više o tome, i zato pitam upravo tebe."

"Glasine su lažne, i vjerojatno su ih proširile upravo sluge neprijatelja, da izazovu pomutnju. Siguran sam da Rohanci nikad neće stati na neprijateljevu stranu", rekao je Boromir. "To su ponosni i plemeniti ljudi, oduvijek naši saveznici. Više puta sam bio u Rohanu, a posljednji put nedavno, upravo dok sam putovao prema Rivendellu. Dobro ih poznajem i siguran sam u njihovu odanost."

Istina, prisjetio se Boromir, upravo je tada, prije nekoliko mjeseci, kralj Theoden djelovao ponešto neobično i rastreseno. Ipak, nije vidio razloga za zabrinutost, pogotovo stoga što su se Theodred i Eomer ponašali otvoreno i prijateljski kao i uvijek.

"Znači, lako je moguće da je širenje tih laži Sarumanovo djelo", rekao je zamišljeno Aragorn.

"Vjerojatno", složio se Boromir. "Razgovarao sam mnogo s Theodredom i Eomerom prilikom posljednjeg posjeta. Sarumanovi orci su im zadali mnogo problema u zadnje vrijeme. Rohanci se žestoko bore protiv orka, i ne sumnjam u njih."

"To je dobro. No, problem će nastati ako se budu morali boriti na dvije strane, i protiv Sarumana i protiv Mordora", promrmljao je Aragorn.

Neko su vrijeme hodali u tišini. Tama je bila potpuna, jer je tanki mjesečev srp već zašao za obzor. U daljini se začuo tihi huk sove.

"Pretpostavljam da tvoj brat zapovijeda u Gondoru dok si na putu?" upitao je Aragorn.

"Naravno", odvratio je Boromir. "Vjerujem u Faramirove sposobnosti više od bilo čijih."

"Ne sumnjam u to", rekao je Aragorn i kimnuo. Ponovno su ušutjeli, obojica zaokupljena svojim mislima. Boromirove su uglavnom bile u Gondoru.

Družina je hodala veći dio noći, uz dvije stanke za odmor. Kad su u zoru stali i napravili logor u kojem će ostati sljedećeg dana, Boromir je odsjekao nekoliko ravnih i pravilnih grana jednog drva, podesnih za oblikovanje drvenih mačeva. Kad je uz Gimlijevu pomoć završio obradu, promotrio je četiri manja i jedan veći mač koje su izradili. Iako nisu bili loši i poslužit će za vježbu, ipak nije bio posve zadovoljan; znao je da bi pravi stručnjak to napravio puno bolje. Premda umorni, hobiti nisu pošli spavati odmah nakon zaustavljanja, već su također cijelo vrijeme pažljivo motrili izradu mačeva. Uzbuđenje zbog obuke naročito se ocrtavalo na Merryjevom licu i činilo se da je toliko nestrpljiv da bi najradije smjesta započeo. Svi su se nasmijali gorljivom hobitu, koji je odmah uzeo jedan mali mač i stao zamahivati njime. Ipak, uskoro su svi pošli na spavanje, a Boromir im je obećao da će započeti s vježbom čim ustanu, prije no što iduće večeri nastave putovanje.

-x-x-x-

I sljedeće dvije noći putovanja su protekle mirno, družina nije vidjela niti jedan trag orka ili ikakve naznake pokreta neprijatelja. Polako su napredovali prema jugu, hodajući uz obronke Maglenoga gorja. Put kojim ih je vodio Gandalf i dalje je bio ravan i lak za pješačenje. Jedinu neugodnost im je zasad predstavljao vjetar koji se neprestano spuštao niz obronke gorja, pojačavajući osjećaj hladnoće. Činilo se da se uvlači u svaku poru.

Zaustavili su se u zoru, pronašavši pogodno mjesto za logor u jednom malom šumarku. Drveće ih je malo štitilo od vjetra, a nešto dalje se nalazio i potok u kojem su mogli uzeti svježu vodu. Ellin je odložila svoj ruksak i protegnula se, pa sjela. Bila je malo umorna, no navikla je na hodanje i duga putovanja pa joj nekoliko sati pješačenja ipak nisu predstavljali velik problem. Promotrila je četvoricu hobita i nasmijala se. Iako su posve očito bili umorni, odmah su okružili Boromira, želeći prije odmora i spavanja još malo vježbati mačevanje, koristeći zadnje mrvice snage koje su im preostale. Bili su posve opčarani vježbanjem i uživali su u tome. Isto tako, učinilo joj se da i Boromir uživa podučavati ih.

Aragorn je skinuo prtljagu s njihova ponija i rasteretio životinju. Bill, kako su ga nazvali hobiti, malo se zaputio u lutanje šumarkom u potrazi za travom kojom će se prehraniti, no nikad se nije mnogo udaljavao. Bio je prilično privržen hobitima, a naročito Samu. Aragorn je pak prikupio s tla nekoliko treščica i grana, kao i suhe trave, te izvadio kremen.

"Upalit ćeš vatru?" upitao ga je Gandalf.

"Da. Vjerujem da smo dovoljno zaklonjeni", odgovorio je kratko Aragorn i posvetio se paljenju vatre. Doista, drveće ih je posve skrivalo od pogleda. Razdanjivalo se i plamen neće biti uočljiv kao što bi bio noću, a vjetar je brzo raznosio i raspršivao dim. Prošle je večeri, netom nakon što su krenuli, Legolas ustrijelio dva zeca, i sada se družina radovala malo slasnijem obroku, nakon dva dana suhe putne hrane.

Dok je Sam počeo pripremati zečeve, Ellin mu je odlučila pomoći i poboljšati pečenku s malo začinskog bilja. Iako je bila zima, poznavala je nekoliko vrsta zimzelenog grmlja čije će lišće biti dobar začin pečenom mesu. Upravo je namjeravala krenuti dublje u šumu, kad joj je pogled pao na Aragorna. Još otkako su krenuli iz Rivendella, učinilo joj se da je malo šutljiviji no inače. Ispočetka nije obratila pažnju na to, no sad je bila skoro sigurna da ga nešto muči. Promatrala ga kako se malo udaljio od ostalih i stajao posve sam. Pogledom je prelazio po okolini i znala je da njegovoj pažnji ništa ne izmiče, no zapažala je na njemu i sjenku neke odsutnosti. Bilo je to gotovo neprimjetno, no Ellin ga je dobro poznavala. Tada je odlučila porazgovarati s njim.

"Primjetio si nešto neobično ili opasno?" upitala je kad mu je prišla.

"Ne, samo nadgledam okolinu", odgovorio je. "Dobro smo zaklonjeni. Nećemo naći puno ovakvih mjesta za logor, bojim se."

"To se slažem", rekla je Ellin, malo se namrštivši.

"Krenula si negdje?" upitao ju je Aragorn, primjetivši da u ruci drži bodež i malu kožnu kesicu.

"Da", kimnula je. "Idem nabrati malo lišća kojim ću obložiti pečenku. Već imam nešto malo sušenog začinskog bilja, i znam da ga imaju i hobiti, ali uvijek volim ubrati svježe kad mogu."

"Budi pažljiva."

"Naravno. Neću daleko, i brzo ću se vratiti", odvratila je, ali nije se pomakla s mjesta, promatrajući oko sebe. Njihovi suputnici bili su malo podalje, zabavljeni raznim poslovima; Sam je već počeo pripremati zečeve, a ostala trojica hobita vježbala su mačevanje s Boromirom. Gimli je sjedio na tlu i brusio oštricu jedne od svojih sjekira, a Gandalf je razgovarao s Legolasom.

Naposljetku, Ellin je vratila pogled na Aragorna. I dalje je u njegovim očima vidjela trag neke zamišljenosti. Trenutak je oklijevala, a onda se odlučila za izravan pristup.

"Aragorne, što je? Što nije u redu?" upitala je ozbiljno. Kad se okrenuo prema njoj, učinilo joj se da mu je u očima nakratko preletjela sjena tuge. _Ali zašto,_ upitala se, već pomalo uznemirena.

"Sve je u redu", odgovorio je. Na lice mu se polako vratio uobičajeni mirni izraz i shvatila je da se zatvorio od nje. To ju je čudilo i brinulo, jer uvijek su bili otvoreni jedno prema drugom. Časak je razmišljala, a onda odlučila da neće dalje navaljivati, bar za sad. _Doći će već nova, možda i bolja prilika za razgovor,_ pomislila je.

"Nadam se da jest." Kimnula je, a onda se uputila prema šumi. Tlo je bilo rahlo i suho, već danima nije bilo kiše. Većina drveća bila je bez lišća, zimzelena stabla bila su rijetka. Sunce se upravo pojavilo iznad obronaka gorja na istoku i njegove zrake su se probijale kroz isprepletene grane do tla stvarajući zlatne pruge svjetla i sjene. Zrak je bio svjež i vrlo hladan, iako vjetar koji ih je šibao cijelim putem sad nije bio osobito jak.

Vilenjakinja je pažljivo napredovala kroz šumu, ne praveći nikakve šumove. Pozorno je promatrala okolinu i pamtila razne detalje putem kojim je prošla. Razmišljala je o razgovoru s Aragornom. Bez obzira na njegove posljednje riječi, bila je sigurna da joj je nešto prikrio, kao i da se radi o nečem ozbiljnom. Tada je uskoro pronašla grm koji je tražila. Odsjekla je nekoliko grančica i spremila ih, pa se uspravila, spremna za povratak. Međutim, već kad je htjela poći, pažnju joj je u posljednji čas privuklo nekoliko slomljenih grana jednog niskog, mladog stabla koje je raslo malo dalje. Pažljivo mu je prišla i na tlu ugledala tragove grubih čizama kakve su obično nosili orci. Iako je vidjela da su nisu svježi, a orci su uglavnom izbjegavali kretanje tijekom dnevnog svjetla, Ellin je udvostručila pažnju. Koliko je mogla razabrati, radilo se o dva ili tri orka, pa je pretpostavila da se radi o izvidnici neke veće skupine. Šuma joj se odjednom činila mračnijom, a njihov naizgled dobro skriven logor nesigurnim. Nekoliko trenutaka je neodlučno stajala, razmišljajući bi li se vratila i odmah obavijestila ostale, ili najprije krenula ispitati tragove. Znala je da nije mudro odvajati se i da je to moglo biti opasno, ali starost tragova ju je malo umirila i potakla njezinu odluku. _Samo ću malo pogledati, pa se brzo vraćam._

Tragovi su bili posve jasni i bilo ih je sasvim lako pratiti. Kako je napredovala, Ellin je primjetila da šuma postaje gušća. Pažljivo je osluškivala, ali osim šuma vjetra u krošnjama, nije čula drugog zvuka. Posve se zadubila u praćenje tragova, premda i dalje malo nemirna. _Samo još malo, pa idem natrag,_ stalno si je ponavljala, no tako se već prilično udaljila. Polako napredujući, izbila je na malu čistinu. Na njezinom središtu nalazilo se zgarište, a svuda unaokolo bilo je mnoštvo raznih otisaka. Tolika zbrka pomiješanih tragova otežala joj je procjenjivanje, no činilo joj se da je ovdje boravila četa od tridesetak orka. Kad je obišla ostatke logora i ispitala pepeo preostao od vatre, zaključila je da je napušten prije barem dvanaest sati. Tragovi su dalje vodili prema višim obroncima gorja, što je značilo da su se udaljavali od družine, no Ellin je i dalje bila nespokojna; kasnije su mogli i promijeniti smjer. U svom sadašnjem logoru nisu bili posve sigurni.

Najzad, odlučila se vratiti, shvativši da je izbivala mnogo više no što je planirala. Znala je da je počinila grešku udaljivši se toliko od skupine. Upravo kad se okrenula i pošla natrag, zrak nad njom proparali su krikovi i lepet krila tri velika gavrana. I nehotice se uplašeno trgnula. Ispratila je pogledom ptice koje su letjele prema gorju, a onda naposljetku požurila prema logoru. Osjećajući malu grižnju savjesti, nadala se da se nitko neće zabrinuti zbog njezina izbivanja. Hodala je brzo, vraćajući se istim putem. Upravo je bila na mjestu gdje je prvi put primjetila tragove orka kad je među drvećem ugledala Boromira. I on je nju opazio skoro istovremeno i krenuo prema njoj.

"Napokon! Gdje si bila toliko?" upitao je još dok joj se približavao. "Već smo se zabrinuli. Aragorn i ja smo te pošli tražiti."

"Da, znam da sam se zadržala duže no što sam mislila", odgovorila je Ellin kad je došla do njega. Krenuli su zajedno natrag, hodajući jedno kraj drugog. "Međutim, otkrila sam tragove orka tu u šumi i otišla istražiti kuda vode. Iako nisu svježi i vode na drugu stranu, bojim se da nismo sigurni ovdje", završila je ozbiljno."

"Orci!" trgnuo se Boromir, pa se zaustavio i pogledao je. "Trebala si se odmah vratiti, opasno je lutati sam ako ima orka."

"Znam sve to", odvratila je, i sama se zaustavivši, "ali tragovi su bili stari i htjela sam odmah vidjeti o čemu se radi, tako da više ne moramo gubiti vrijeme na izviđanje kad se vratim natrag", završila je pomalo odsječno, čime je zapravo nespretno pokušala prikriti vlastitu nelagodu. Znala je da je pogriješila i sad se osjećala poput prekorenog djeteta. _I baš je on morao naletjeti i reći mi da sam pogriješila,_ pomislila je zažarenih obraza. Potom se upitala zbog čega joj je toliko stalo da upravo pred njim ne ispadne nespretna, no nije imala odgovor.

Brzo su stigli natrag u logor. Ellin je pričekala da se vrati i Aragorn kako bi izvijestila družinu o svemu što je otkrila. I on je uskoro stigao i odahnuo s olakšanjem kad ju je ugledao.

"Nisi se smjela puno udaljiti", rekao joj je blago kad je došao do nje. "Barem ti to znaš."

"Znam", odvratila je utučeno. "Žao mi je što sam vam zadala brige. Stvarno nisam namjeravala ostati toliko."

Tada je ispričala sve što je otkrila, a on se još više namrštio kad je čuo novosti. Većina lica postala je ozbiljna i zabrinuta.

"Tragovi su stari više od pola dana, kažeš? I vode na suprotnu stranu, u planinu", ponovio je Aragorn zamišljeno. Potom je razmišljao nekoliko trenutaka, proučavajući smjer vjetra i promatrajući dim njihove vatre. "Oni ne vole svjetlost i uglavnom se skrivaju danju, ali ipak, ja ne bih riskirao", iznio je najzad svoju odluku. "Bolje je da odemo odavde i napravimo novi logor."

Čuvši to, hobiti su izgledali malo razočarano.

"Zar sada odmah?" upitao je Frodo.

"I što će biti s našim ručkom?" dodao je Sam, čeznutljivo promatrajući dva zeca koja su se već pekla.

"Znam da ste umorni", odgovorio je Aragorn, kimnuvši im. "Ali, moramo krenuti dalje. Prema onome što je Ellin rekla, orci su daleko i dim vjerojatno nije primijećen, ali u to ne možemo biti sigurni. Možda imaju izvidnike koji pretražuju teren. Bolje je da se ne zadržavamo tu. Izdržite još sat ili dva, a onda ćemo napraviti novi logor", rekao je na kraju ohrabrujuće.

"Ali bez vatre, zar ne?" upitao je Sam.

"Bez vatre, nažalost", potvrdio je Aragorn.

Svi su se počeli polako spremati, a Ellin je kleknula pored Sama.

"Možda ih možemo i spasiti, zapravo, i ipak imati dobar ručak u novom logoru", rekla je. "Hajdemo na brzinu na posao."

Zajednički su maknuli zečeve s vatre, a onda je Ellin uzela jedan Samov veliki nož. Zečevi su već bili napola pečeni pa su odrezali vanjske pečene dijelove, a preostalo meso razrezali na više tankih traka, koje su se mogle ispeći za kratko vrijeme.

"Daj nam desetak minuta, brzo smo gotovi i onda odmah gasimo vatru. Evo, taman dok se spremite...", dobacila je užurbano Aragornu, koji je upravo krenuo osedlati ponija. Djelovao je kao da se nećka, a onda joj je kimnuo glavom.

Dok je Sam završavao peći meso, Ellin je spremila svoju vreću za spavanje i učvrstila je na ponija, pa pomogla spremiti i hobitovu prtljagu. Uskoro su svi bili spremni za polazak. Ugasili su vatru i uklonili tragove logora pa krenuli dalje. Svi su bili šutljivi, uglavnom zbog umora koji se najviše zamjećivao kod hobita, no i zbog nespokojstva koje je nastalo radi orka.

Nakon nešto više od jednog sata hoda, zaustavili su se po drugi put tog jutra. Sunce je već ponešto odskočilo na nebu, iako je bila tek sredina jutra. Premda je bilo mnogo ugodnije nego po noći, škrto zimsko sunce nije ih osobito zagrijalo. Na zapadu su se počeli gomilati oblaci, a vjetar je malo pojačao. Lug koji je Aragorn odabrao za stanku nije bio toliko pogodan za logor kao i prethodni, ali to je mjesto bilo jedino prikladno skrovište u okolini. Hobiti su izgledali vrlo umorno, ali slasni obrok koji je uslijedio nakon zaustavljanja im je prilično popravio raspoloženje. Potom, dok su se ostali spremali na počinak, Ellin i Gandalf su započeli prvu smjenu straže tog dana.

-x-x-x-

Dan je bio na izmaku. Nebo je bilo olovno sivo i tmurno, a hladan vjetar je povijao gole grane okolnog drveća. Dva čovjeka koji su bili na straži pored malog logora bili su čvrsto umotani u svoje plašteve. Svi ostali članovi družine su spavali. Sklupčani i maleni, hobiti su skoro izgledali poput zamotuljaka prtljage. Iz usta čarobnjaka dopiralo je tiho hrkanje.

Boromir i Aragorn su imali posljednju stražarsku smjenu tog dana. Boromir se protegnuo i nakratko bacio pogled prema logoru. Ellin je spavala na boku, okrenuta prema njemu, i nekoliko je trenutaka promatrao njezino mirno lice. Jedan pramen kose padao joj je preko čela. Činilo mu se da bi mogao satima promatrati fine, pravilne crte tog lijepog lica. No njezino ponašanje mu se nije sviđalo. Sjetio se kako je tog jutra postupila neodgovorno, što je moglo izazvati probleme za sve, a onda mu je čak djelovala malo ljuta što ju je upozorio. Navikao je na disciplinu, kako od svojih vojnika, tako i vlastitim ponašanjem pružati njima primjer; drukčije ponašanje nije dolazilo u obzir, pogotovo u ratnim okolnostima.

"Koliko je ljudi s juga i istoka Sauron uspio pridobiti?" upitao je Aragorn, nastavljajući razgovor o Gondoru koji su započeli ranije. Boromir se prenuo iz razmišljanja o Ellin i okrenuo prema Aragornu.

"Kad sam posljednji put bio u Gondoru, prije odlaska u Rivendell, njegovu vojsku koja nas je napadala uglavnom su činili orci", odgovorio je. "No, najisturenije izvidnice su javljale o velikim pokretima vojske ljudi iz Harada. Nećemo znati precizno dok ne stignemo u Gondor, ali vjerojatno se radi o mnogo tisuća."

"To je mnogo", odvratio je zamišljeno Aragorn. "Trebat će nam cjelokupna vojska Gondora koja se može skupiti, kao i pomoć Rohanaca."

"Ne sumnjam da je Faramir već poduzeo sve što je potrebno", kimnuo je Boromir. Ipak, bio je zabrinut, znajući da će ih Sauronova vojska, bez obzira na njihove pripreme, višestruko brojčano nadmašiti. "A kako je bilo stanje u Arnoru?" upitao je nakon nekoliko trenutaka šutnje. Želio je saznati više o toj zemlji, kao i o samom Aragornu.

"I na sjeveru je mnogo orka i često napadaju", rekao je Aragorn. "Uglavnom dolaze iz područja sjeverno od Sjevernog humlja i Ettenmoorsa, gdje se nalazi većina njihovih jazbina."

Boromir je malo razmišljao o tome.

"O kolikim se snagama radi? I koliko su žestoki bili ti okršaji?" upitao je.

Prije nego što će odgovoriti, Aragorn je posegnuo za svojom lulom i počeo je polako puniti.

"Većinom su to manji napadi, od nekoliko desetaka ili ponekad stotina orka. Napadali su slabije zaštićene trgovačke karavane ili manja sela", objašnjavao je. "Nismo im nikad dopuštali organiziranje u veću vojsku."

"I naše izvidnice su oduvijek u Ithilienu pratile kretanje pojedinačnih hordi, pa smo ih napadali i uništavali dok su rascjepkani", dodao je Boromir. "No problem je u tome što ne možemo doprijeti u Minas Morgul i dalje u Mordor, pa neprijatelj ima jedno uporište na kojem može koncentrirati veliku silu."

"To je istina", složio se Aragorn, pripaljujući lulu. "Na sjeveru orci nemaju mogućnost stvoriti tako snažno i veliko uporište. Imaju jedino Angmarsko gorje iz kojeg ih ne možemo istjerati, ali ono se ne može mjeriti s Mordorom, niti s Maglenim gorjem ili drugim većim uporištima neprijatelja."

Tada su obojica ušutjela i u trenu se ukipila, jer su začuli tihe šumove ih šumarka. Izvukli su mačeve i stali u zaklon. Sporazumjeli su se bez riječi; Aragorn mu je dao znak rukom prema strani suprotnoj od one na koju je sam krenuo. No već nakon nekoliko nečujnih koraka, obojica su se zaustavila i spremila oružje. Zvukovi koje su čuli potjecali su od male lasice koja je prolazila pored logora. Mirno su se vratili na mjesto na kojem su do tad stražarili.

"A gdje su vaše utvrde i naselja?" upitao je Boromir kad su opet sjeli.

"Jedno je veće naselje blizu jezera Evendim, kao i jedno na zapadnim obroncima Sjevernog humlja. Postoji i više sela širom cijelog Arnora", odgovorio je Aragorn i podignuo lulu koju je odložio na kamen maločas kad su krenuli vidjeti o kakvim se šumovima radilo. "Imamo i nekoliko mjesta koja služe kao vojna uporišta, iako to nisu tvrđave u klasičnom smislu. To su zapravo razna strateška mjesta na kojima se okupljamo kad je nužno, ili služe kao prenoćišta glasnicima i izvidnicima."

"Gdje se nalaze?"

"Uglavnom sjeverno od naših naselja", odvratio je Aragorn, polagano otpuhujući dim. "U Sjevernom humlju, Vjetrenim brdima i u pustoši sjevernije od toga."

"Naša najjača isturena sjeverna utvrda sada je Cair Andros", rekao je Boromir. "No imamo i nekoliko manjih uporišta u Ithilienu, na obroncima Sjenovitoga gorja. Dobro su utvrđena i orci ih vrlo teško mogu otkriti."

"Bio sam u nekima od njih", rekao je Aragorn, "iako pretpostavljam da neka od njih više i ne postoje, kao i da sad imate i neka nova."

Boromir nije zaboravio da mu je Aragorn rekao da je bio u Gondoru. Polako je kimnuo.

"Naravno, nikad nismo na jednom mjestu predugo", potvrdio je. "Iako orci nisu naročiti tragači, Neprijatelj ima i druge, opasnije izvidnike u svojoj službi. Ipak, neke položaje ne napuštamo nikad i uvijek su čuvani. Jesi li bio u Henneth Annunu?"

Boromirove misli na trenutak su odlutale u Gondor. Henneth Annun je bio sustav prostranih, međusobno povezanih spilja. Glavni ulaz je bio skriven velikim vodopadom i vodio je u niz spilja. Još jedan manji ulaz, na suprotnoj strani, bio je na šumovitim padinama i bio je posve skriven grmljem. Henneth Annun se nalazio malo sjevernije od Cair Androsa i Cormallenskog polja, na obroncima gorja. Boromiru se oduvijek činilo da je i sam kamen prožet duhom Gondora i njihove borbe protiv zla iz Mordora. Prisjećajući se koliko je puta boravio tamo, zajedno sa svojim suborcima, vjernim prijateljima, na licu mu se pojavio blagi osmijeh.

"Da, bio sam tamo", odgovorio je Aragorn, i sam djelujući zamišljeno. Boromir ga je malo pozornije pogledao, razmišljajući o svemu što je pomalo saznavao o graničaru. _Točnije, o čovjeku koji će biti kralj Gondora,_ ispravio se. Još uvijek mu je ta pomisao na trenutke bila neobična, iako se od časa kad je na vijećanju saznao Aragornovo podrijetlo i prvotnog šoka već počeo privikavati na tu činjenicu. Sada ga je htio što bolje procijeniti i što više saznati o njemu.

"Koliko dugo si bio u Gondoru?" upitao je znatiželjno. Ako je Aragorn rekao da je bio u Henneth Annunu i na drugim mjestima s gondorskom vojskom, zacijelo nije bio tamo samo kratko vrijeme.

"Sedam godina, do 2980. godine", odgovorio je Aragorn. Boromir je kimnuo, istovremeno gledajući šumu, ne popuštajući pozornost s njihove okoline, neprestano osluškujući i promatrajući hoće li primjetiti išta sumnjivo, baš kao što je to stalno činio i Aragorn. _Sedam godina,_ ponovio je Boromir u sebi. Prošli put, Aragorn mu je spomenuo samo da je bio u Gondoru i ostao tamo "neko vrijeme"; no sedam godina nije bilo malo, i sad je sve više uviđao da je u Rivendellu prenaglio.

"I cijelo to vrijeme si bio u gondorskoj vojsci?" promrmljao je tiho, više za sebe. Tada je podignuo glavu i ozbiljno pogledao Aragorna, koji je potvrdno kimnuo. "Cijenim to što si učinio."

"Pokušao sam učiniti onoliko koliko sam tada mogao. Borio sam se protiv slugu Neprijatelja širom Međuzemlja", rekao je Aragorn. "Potom sam se morao vratiti na sjever, jer se tamo stanje pogoršalo, a izbivao sam vrlo dugo. Orci su se množili i njihovi su napadi stalno jačali, što se nastavilo i narednih godina."

Neko su vrijeme šutjeli. Jedan je gavran proletio nad njihovim glavama. Tamni oblaci su i dalje plovili nebom, a počelo se sasvim lagano mračiti. Vjetar nije popuštao i postajalo je malčice hladnije.

"Znam da si bio vođa naroda na sjeveru i razumijem što to znači. Dugujem ti ispriku", rekao je ozbiljno Boromir. "Želim se ispričati za svoje riječi u Rivendellu. Inače ne reagiram onako brzopleto."

Aragorn ga je gledao nekoliko trenutaka, pa kimnuo i pružio mu ruku.

"Sve je u redu, već sam i zaboravio", rekao je uz smiješak. "Tada nisi ni mogao ništa bolje zaključiti o neuglednom graničaru, koji ti se uostalom i predstavio pod lažnim imenom. To i nije bilo naročito pristojno od njega. I ja se ispričavam."

Boromir se također nasmijao, stežući ruku drugog čovjeka, zadovoljan što su te nespretne početne riječi ostale iza njih, ni na koji način ne kvareći prijateljstvo koje je nastajalo među njima.

"Rekao si da si upoznao mog oca i djeda?" upitao je zatim.

"Pa, vidio sam ih jednom", rekao je Aragorn i Boromir je uočio sasvim lagano oklijevanje u njegovu glasu. "Jednom sam bio u Palači zajedno sa zapovjednikom i još nekoliko vojnika, kad je zapovjednik predavao izvješće."

"A tko je bio tvoj zapovjednik?" produžio je Boromir.

"Zvao se Baranor", odgovorio je Aragorn.

"Stari Baranor iz Lossarnacha?" upitao je Boromir, a Aragorn je kimnuo sa smiješkom. "Sjećam ga se, on je bio i moj prvi zapovjednik kada sam s osamnaest godina ušao u vojsku. Svi smo ga voljeli i cijenili", nastavio je Boromir. Dok se prisjećao svog starog zapovjednika, na licu mu se pojavio osmijeh. "I nakon što više nisam pripadao njegovoj četi, često sam mu se znao javiti kad smo obojica bili u Minas Tirithu. Nažalost, poginuo je prije petnaestak godina u jednom žestokom okršaju s orcima."

"Žao mi je što to čujem", rekao je ozbiljno Aragorn. "I ja sam ga volio."

Boromir je na trenutak razmišljao, pitajući se zbog čega je Aragorn maločas djelovao kao da oklijeva s odgovorom, no onda je samo slegnuo ramenima, odlučivši to zanemariti.

"Što si radio u vojsci?" upitao je znatiželjno.

"Bio sam pripadnik pješaštva, no vrlo često sam bio i glasnik i izvidnik", odvratio je Aragorn. Ugasio je lulu i počeo je čistiti. "U praćenju tragova i snalaženju u divljini sam se izvježbao još od djetinjstva."

"Da, i Gandalf mi je rekao da si najveći tragač kojeg poznaje", odgovorio je Boromir, kimnuvši. "Ne sumnjam da je i Baranor to odmah uočio. On je uvijek znao prepoznati u čemu je netko najjači, i na taj način maksimalno iskoristiti ono najbolje kod svakog čovjeka."

Sumrak se polako postajao gušći, dan je izmicao. Uto se probudio Gandalf, a za njim uskoro i ostali. Nakon užine, hobiti su prišli Boromiru ne bi li iskoristili još ono malo danjeg svjetla što je preostalo za vježbu mačevanja. Nasmijao se njihovom entuzijazmu i odmah posegnuo za drvenim mačem koji je koristio za vježbu. Uživao je u tome; nakon početne nespretnosti, hobiti su počeli dobro napredovati, a osobito Merry. Uz to, skoro uvijek su bili vedri i nasmijani i njihovo je društvo bilo ugodno.

Uskoro ih je mrak onemogućio u daljnjem vježbanju. Svi su bili spremni za polazak. Dok je pomagao Samu natovariti ponija, Boromir je zamijetio tamne siluete Aragorna i Ellin kako uklanjaju tragove njihova boravka ovdje. Potom su krenuli.

-x-x-x-

Spuštala se noć, obrisi su bili sve tamniji. U predjelu kojim su hodali drveće nije bilo naročito gusto. Povremeno su izbijali na manje čistine, koje su se smjenjivale s malim lugovima. Teren je bio valovit i brežuljkast. S jedne malčice povišene livade Ellin je uspjela razabrati da će se uskoro naći na ogoljenijem, ravničarskom terenu. Udaljena travnata stepa učinila joj se poput površine tamnog, mirnog jezera.

Osim zavijanja vjetra, sve je oko njih bilo mirno. Kretali su se tiho, bez suvišnih šumova. Ako je Ellin prije putovanja i pomislila da će hobiti, nevični putovanjima i šuljanju, biti bučni i nespretni pri kretanju, već prva noć ju je bila razuvjerila. Kad je bilo potrebno, bili su tihi i nečujni poput ostalih.

Upravo kad su se približavali rubu šume, tišinu su narušili udaljeni krikovi ptica. Vilenjakinja je zastala i osvrnula se, pokušavajući kroz sve gušći mrak prodrijeti pogledom u pravcu zvuka, ni ne znajući zašto to čini. Osjetila je neku nelagodu, iako u prvi čas nije shvaćala zašto. Učinilo joj se da izdaleka čuje neke slabe šumove, istovremeno kad je Gandalf dao znak za zaustavljanje. Aragorn je nepomično stajao, a držanje mu je odavalo napetost i pozornost. I sama se još više ukipila, osluškujući i pozorno promatrajući. Sad je bila sigurna da se doista nešto čuje u daljini. Znala je da su šumovi mogli potjecati i od ptica ili neke druge šumske životinje. No iznenada se naježila, sjetivši se. _Ptice._ Glasanje koje je maločas čula pripadalo je gavranovima, a oni nisu bili noćne ptice.

"Budite mirni", prošaptao je Aragorn hobitima, i sam prepoznavši znakove za uzbunu. Ellin je izvukla mač, krajičkom oka vidjevši Gandalfa kako čini isto. Rubovi Glamdringa su jedva vidljivo svjetlucali plavom svjetlošću, no sjaj se svakog trenutka pojačavao. Šumovi i buka također.

Orci.

Aragorn je u hipu prišao Ellin i Legolasu. Boromir, Gimli i Gandalf bili su tek korak dalje.

"Dolaze iz onog pravca", šapnuo je Aragorn žurno i pokazao rukom. "Sudeći prema buci, bit će ih između dvadeset i trideset. Vjerojatno grupa čije si tragove vidjela jutros. Ellin, Legolas", nastavio je žurno govoriti, "krenite prema tamo i popnite se na ona stabla na rubu čistine, tako da orcima budete za leđima kad izbiju ovdje na otvoreno, ali napravite i dovoljan međusobni razmak. Moći ćete ih strijelama ubiti nekoliko i prije nego što shvate da su napadnuti s više strana. Mi ćemo se samo malo povući prema drugom dijelu čistine."

Ellin je kimnula, sve je bilo sasvim precizno i jasno. Vremena za postavljanje pitanja ionako nije bilo. Brzo je spremila mač u korice i pohitala prema nekoliko metara udaljenim stablima. Legolas je požurio jednako nečujno poput nje. Stigavši do ruba čistine, Ellin se hitro uzverala na stablo koje joj se učinilo najpogodnije. Oduvijek je bila vrlo spretna u penjanju i svim sličnim aktivnostima, svojstveno pripadnicima njezine rase, pa čak i bolja od mnogih vilenjaka jer je, naravno, bila malo lakša. Smjestila se na jednu široku granu, skinula luk i izvukla prvu strijelu. Orci su bili već vrlo blizu i imala je upravo toliko vremena za baciti jedan pogled oko sebe. Otprilike je znala u kojoj se krošnji smjestio Legolas, ali nije ga mogla vidjeti. Mala čistina je bila prazna, i iako kroz grane i tamu nije mogla razabrati svoje suputnike među drvećem na drugoj strani, znala je da su tamo. Tada se opet zagledala u pravcu iz kojeg su pristizali neprijatelji, upravo kad su se prve prilike pojavile trčeći među stablima.

Srce joj je ubrzano tuklo dok je svu koncentraciju usmjeravala na bitku koja ih je čekala. Orci su trčali ispod nje, slijedeći trag skupine za koju su očito smatrali da će im uskoro postati plijen. Pažljivo ih je brojala; trčali su u redovima po trojica ili četvorica i bilo ih je dvadeset i pet. Nategnula je luk. Upravo dok su posljednji orci prolazili ispod drveta zamijetila je pokret nečeg svijetlog na samom rubu čistine. _Glamdring i Gandalfov štap._ Orci su se trenutno uskomešali, a njihovi pokliči su se pretvorili u iznenađeno mrmljanje kad su shvatili da pred sobom nemaju tek običnu skupinu putnika koje će lako ubiti i opljačkati.

_Sad!_

Otpustila je prvu strijelu a odmah za njom i Legolasova je strijela proparala zrak. Istovremeno su joj zvukovi donijeli saznanje da su njezini suputnici krenuli u napad na iznenađene orke, koje su iznenadni napadi sa svih strana i moćni protivnici poprilično pokolebali. Brzo je uzela sljedeću strijelu i nanišanila. Orkovske tamne siluete bile su dovoljno lako vidljive i predstavljale su laganu metu. Ovdje, na začelju njihove skupine, nije bilo ni opasnosti da ugrozi nekog od svojih. Pokliči orka i zvukovi sudaranja oštrica ispunili su noć.

Potpuno usredotočena, Ellin je gledala naprijed. Sva njena pažnja bila je usmjerena na sljedećeg orka. Strijela je poletjela. Krik i hropac su joj potvrdili da je još jedna njena strijela pogodila cilj. Dio orka je pokušavao izmaći nevidljivoj prijetnji s leđa i uzvratiti napad. Nisu imali lukove no poslužili su se bodežima. Ellin se pripila bliže uz deblo kad je nekoliko bodeža poletjelo u njezinom smjeru, a onda je brzo promijenila položaj. Čula je fijuk još jedne Legolasove strijele, te je potom i sama otpustila sljedeću.

Zvuci bitke su se pojačavali. _Eru, samo da je s Aragornom i ostalima sve u redu._

Kad je ubila još jednog orka, Ellin je shvatila da sljedeću strijelu više neće moći odapeti. Orci na začelju su se previše prorijedili i umiješali u bitku mačevima. Nije smjela više riskirati i gađati, mogla je pogoditi nekoga od svojih. Prebacila je luk preko ramena i stala se hitro spuštati uz deblo. Kad su njene noge dotakle tlo, vidjela je da se upravo spustio i Legolas te s izvučenim mačem trčao naprijed. Pojurila je i s podignutom oštricom se obrušila na najbližeg orka. Dio njezine pažnje je obuhvatio situaciju u okolini. Kroz isprepleteno klupko mačeva i tijela, procijenila je da su sada brojčano podjednaki. Glamdring je blistao i sijao strah i smrt među orcima. Učinilo joj se da je čak vidjela i pokret Frodova Žalca.

Ork pred njom nije mogao parirati njezinoj brzini i ubrzo je pao posječen. Ellin je cijeli život vježbala s muškarcima i slabiju fizičku snagu je nadoknađivala brzinom i spretnošću. Često se njeno tijelo kretalo posve instinktivno, bez svjesnog odlučivanja o napadu ili obrani. Hitro se okrenula i blokirala udarac koji se spuštao prema njoj. Na čas je razabrala nečiji povik "Pazi!" no nije prepoznala glas. Dok je podizala mač za napad, osjetila je novi mali ubod straha. _Samo da se nikom ništa ne dogodi._

Banda orka koja ih je napala nije im bila dorasla. Uskoro je i posljednji ležao mrtav. Ellin se brzo ogledala oko sebe. Siluete njenih suputnika su je okruživale. _Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas..._ njezin pogled je hitro prešao po svim tamnim likovima i s olakšanjem je shvatila da nitko ne nedostaje, kao i da su svi na nogama.

"Jesu li svi dobro? Je li netko ranjen?" upitao je Gandalf. Odgovorio mu je žamor glasova koji je potvrđivao da su svi dobro.

"Misliš li da su orci znali što nosimo, Gandalfe?" upitao je Frodo nakon nekoliko trenutaka tišine. Ellin mu je u glasu jasno čula tjeskobu.

Čarobnjak je malo razmišljao prije nego što će odgovoriti.

"Nije isključeno", rekao je polako, usput gladeći bradu. "Međutim, možda i nisu. U Maglenom gorju ima mnogo grupica i bandi orka, koje napadaju putnike. Možda su jednostavno pomislili da smo jednostavno putnici koje će opljačkati."

"Čudno kako su nas uopće otkrili", spomenuo je Legolas zamišljeno. Ellin se na to namrštila, razmišljajući o zbivanjima toga jutra.

"Nisam sigurna, ali mislim da su imali ptice u svojoj službi kao špijune", rekla je ozbiljno. "Vidjela sam gavrane jutros kako nadlijeću njihov stari logor, a upravo smo te ptice čuli maločas. Možda je slučajnost, no možda i nije."

"Pa kako ćemo onda uopće moći ići naprijed, ako neprijatelj ima toliko slugu i vidi svaki naš korak?" uzviknuo je uplašeno Pippin.

"Ne boj se toliko, dragi moj Pippine", odgovorio je Gandalf i potapšao hobita po njegovoj kovrčavoj kosi. "Naravno da je opasno i da su sluge Neprijatelja brojne, ali nisu baš sve ptice i zvijeri u njegovoj službi. Upravo suprotno, mnoge su protiv njega, jer osjećaju zlo."

"Ono jutros je bio splet nezgodnih okolnosti", dodao je Aragorn. "Naravno, bili smo spremni na razne opasnosti. Ali obećajem ti, dat ćemo sve od sebe da naši tragovi budu što bolje skriveni."

Ellin je znala da će svakim novim danom rasti opasnost da budu otkriveni. To nije bilo teško zaključiti nikome od njih. No Gandalfove i Aragornove riječi su, čini se, bar malo umirile hobite, iako su i sami bili svjesni opasnosti. Prisutnost čarobnjaka kojeg su znali odavno i graničara koji ih je vodio i štitio putem do Rivendella ulijevala im je bar malo sigurnosti.

"Sada ćemo požuriti odavde", nastavio je Aragorn. "Pokušat ćemo noćas prevaliti što je više moguće."

Ubrzo nakon što su krenuli izašli su iz šume. Tada je započela kiša. Oblaci koji su se nakupljali cijelog dana napokon su ispustili svoj teret. Ellin je navukla kapuljaču preko glave. Plašt i kapuljača su joj bili nepromočivi, no ipak joj nije bilo ugodno. Hodala uglavnom oborene glave, rijetko dižući pogled, kako joj se voda koja je cijedila s prednje strane kapuljače ne bi slijevala po licu. Kroz tamu i kišu ionako nije mogla vidjeti ništa, osim neprozirne kišne zavjese.


	5. Povjerenje i sumnje

**5. Povjerenje i sumnje**

Tijekom iduće dvije noći i dana putovanja, družina nije vidjela niti najmanjeg znaka prisustva orka. Naravno, i dalje su bili izuzetno oprezni, putovali su po noći, a po danu se odmarali. Nakon dijela puta koji ih je vodio ravničarskim, travnatim predjelom, naišli su na jedan stjenovitiji, brežuljkasti dio. S Maglenog gorja pružalo se mnogo takvih dužih brda i obronaka, koji su zadirali dublje u ravnicu. Kada su malo prije zore, dva dana poslije napada orka, naletjeli na zaklon koji je stvarala jedna strmo odsječena litica, Aragorn je dao znak za zaustavljanje. Iako su do svitanja mogli nastaviti još malo, mjesto je bilo isuviše dobro skrovište za logor a da bi ga zanemarili. Stijena kraj koje su se zaustavili imala je skoro posve ravnu i glatku površinu, a bila je okrenuta prema zapadu. Nije bila osobito visoka, jedva desetak metara, ali pružala se uvis na način da je nadnosila iznad tla malo prema naprijed, što je značilo da bi pružila i zaklon od kiše, naravno, ako ne bi puhao vjetar sa zapada. S južne strane stijena je u blagom polukrugu zavijala prema zapadu, štiteći ih tako i s te strane.

Dok su ostali počeli pripremati logor, Ellin se udaljila nekoliko metara, otišavši malo dalje od južnog grebena stijene. Još je bio skoro potpun mrak i hodala je oprezno, ali teren je bio uglavnom ravan i uspijevala je razaznati obrise oko sebe. Tada se zaustavila, i izvadila svoju čuturicu s vodom i ručnik. Brzo je skinula odjeću, pa se još bržim pokretima istrljala vlažnom krpom po cijelom tijelu. Bilo joj je hladno no te noći barem nije puhao vjetar, inače bi bila odustala od ovoga i odložila za sljedeći dan. Prošli put, makar i na sasvim blagom povjetarcu, bilo joj je mnogo hladnije. Kad je završila, istrljala se suhim ručnikom i hitro obukla novu tuniku. Sada, osvježena i u čistoj i toploj odjeći, osjećala se sjajno.

Kad se vratila, vidjela je da su Aragorn i Boromir upalili vatru; Aragorn je očito procijenio da su dovoljno zaklonjeni. _Da sam znala, mogla sam malo pričekati i ugrijati vodu, bilo bi mi ugodnije,_ bila joj je prva pomisao kad je ugledala vatru, no onda samo slegnula ramenima. _Nekom drugom prilikom._ Nije joj bio prvi, a sigurno ni posljednji put da je bila u sličnim okolnostima, i već se odavno naučila životu na putovanjima, pod raznim uvjetima, po kiši, vjetru i hladnoći.

Hobiti su počeli pripremati obrok, a Ellin je kleknula malo dalje i prala tuniku koju je nosila ranije. Povremeno je pogledavala prema Boromiru. Razgovarao je s Aragornom. Primjetila je da su njih dvojica sve češće razgovarali i prijateljski se zadirkivali, pa iako nije znala detalje, pretpostavila je da su izgladili nesuglasice i da su oštre Boromirove riječi na vijeću bile zaboravljene. Doista, otkako su krenuli na put, na Boromiru nije vidjela ni traga one oštrine i arogancije, što je bio njezin prvi dojam o njemu onog dana na vijeću, i bilo joj je jako drago što je dojam bio pogrešan. Dok je završavala pranje tunike, zamišljeno je shvatila da je prilično zaokupljao njezinu pažnju – i više nego što je željela, i više nego što je vjerojatno bilo mudro. Sjetila se njihova susreta nakon njezinog samostalnog izviđanja. _Pretpostavljam da nema visoko mišljenje o mojim sposobnostima, iako sam si za ono sama kriva. Ali nije me trebao izgrditi,_ pomislila je, uz lagano mrštenje. Boromir je najveći dio vremena provodio s hobitima i s Aragornom, i bila je sigurna da uopće ne obraća pažnju na nju. _Vjerojatno bi se nasmijao da zna o čemu razmišljam. No dobro, valjda će me proći._

Dok su završili s jelom, razdanilo se. Vrijeme je bilo oblačno, ali ne previše hladno.

"Nadam se da neće opet kiša", rekao je Sam nakon jela, dok su bili okupljeni svi zajedno u logoru, sjedeći u krug. "Ona cijela noć pljuska mi je bila sasvim dosta."

Ellin se nasmiješila hobitu, a još više njegovom namrgođenom izrazu. Pa ipak, gunđanje nije zasjenilo veseli hobitski duh koji je i dalje izbijao iz njega. Sviđala joj se njihova vedrina.

"Slažem se s tobom", rekao je Gimli žustro kimajući glavom. "Ni ja nisam ljubitelj kiše. Zato je život u našim rudnicima i pećinama dobar, unutra nema kiše!" završio je smijući se.

"Kako može biti dobro kada ne možete vidjeti zvijezde?" upitao je Legolas, gledajući patuljka. "One su među najljepšim djelima Valara, ne bih nikad mogao živjeti bez pogleda na zvijezde."

Ellin nije mogla ne složiti se s time. I sama je jako voljela promatrati te blistave svijetle točkice koje su sjale na tamnome nebu. Često su joj izgledale poput nekih dalekih, no ipak stalno prisutnih prijatelja. Pomisao da bi morala živjeti na mjestu odakle ih ne bi mogla vidjeti bila joj je neobična i rastužujuća.

"Pa, slažem se, lijepe su", odvratio je Gimli i slegnuo ramenima. "Ali u našim podzemnim gradovima također je lijepo."

"Ne sumnjam. Ali mislim da se ne bih mogao naviknuti", odgovorio mu je Legolas.

"Niti ja", dodala je Ellin.

"Ah, vilenjaci", rekao je Gimli i nasmijao se. "Samo vam je do pjevanja i mjeseca i zvijezda!"

"A patuljcima je samo do skrivanja u rudnicima i traženja dragulja i zlata", odvratio je Legolas, također u smijehu, uzvraćajući zadirkivanje.

"Nije točno!" uskliknuo je Gimli i naglo se uspravio kao da ga je netko ubo iglom. "Patuljci su vrijedni i pošteni i nije nam samo do gomilanja blaga. I uvijek ćemo se boriti za Međuzemlje!" rekao je vatreno.

"Naravno, dobri moj Gimli", rekao je blago Gandalf i spustio ruku na rame patuljka. "Nitko niti ne misli drukčije. Vidiš da se radi samo o šali."

"Samo sam htio da se zna", zagunđao je Gimli pa pomirljivo kimnuo prema Legolasu.

"Moj mlađi brat Faramir je jako volio promatrati zvijezde", javio se Boromir sa svog mjesta. Većina se okrenula prema njemu, uključujući i Ellin. Nakratko je srela njegove sive oči te zadržala pogled na njegovom licu, na pravilnim linijama njegovih obraza i čeljusti. Zarobljavao joj je pogled i protiv njezine volje. Uz lagane trnce, osjetila je i kako joj je srce načas zalupalo brže, pa je zbunjeno oborila pogled.

"Često je i skicirao njihove položaje i pratio kretanje zvijezda lutalica", nastavio je Boromir. "Mislim da zna imena većine zvijezda koje vidimo."

"On je učenjak?" upitao je Frodo, nagnuvši se znatiželjno prema Boromiru.

"Htio je to biti još od djetinjstva, baviti se prirodom i poviješću", kimnuo je Boromir hobitu. "Međutim, dužnosti Namjesnikova sina bile su važnije i brojnije, pa su neki od dječačkih snova ostali neispunjeni. Danas je Faramir jedan od glavnih zapovjednika gondorske vojske."

"Nadam se da će imati prilike za ostvariti svoje snove jednog dana", rekao je Gandalf uz blagi osmijeh. "Oduvijek sam govorio da je nadaren za znanost."

"Istina", kimnuo je Boromir. Na njemu se vidio ponos, te da mu je drago čuti Gandalfov kompliment njegovom bratu. "Uostalom, znao je provoditi čitave dane u arhivama, proučavajući razne knjige i stare svitke, i tek bismo ga kasno navečer odvukli od tamo", dometnuo je smijući se.

"Nadam se da ću imati prilike vidjeti sve te arhive u Minas Tirithu", rekla je Ellin. "Čula sam tako mnogo o njima, naročito od Gandalfa."

"Da, u našim je knjižnicama pohranjeno veliko znanje", odgovorio joj je Boromir. "Ako dođeš u Minas Tirith i ako bude prilike, Faramir će ti sigurno pokazati sve što te bude zanimalo. On uživa u svemu tome ponekad i više od samih arhivara, rekao bih."

Ellin je kimnula i nasmiješila se. Doista je željela posjetiti Minas Tirith.

"Koliko su vam velike te knjižnice i šta sve ima tamo?" upitao je Pippin, širom otvorenih očiju, ispunjenih znatiželjom.

"Pa, odgovor na to pitanje bi mogao jako dugo potrajati kad bih ti išao sve nabrajati, dragi moj Pippine", odvratio je Boromir u smijehu. "Uglavnom, postoji mnogo knjiga o liječenju, o ljekovitom bilju, o mnogim drugim narodnim mudrostima prikljupljanim stoljećima i tisućljećima. Postoji mnogo starih spisa, pjesama i umjetničkih djela raznih vrsta; brojni su zapisi o zvijezdama, planinama, morima i raznim prirodnim zbivanjima." Dok je govorio, na licu mu se pojavio ponosan izraz. "Mnogo je svitaka koji opisuju život naših predaka, sve do vremena Numenora, pa i mnogo dalje. Tu se čuvaju povijesni zapisi o vladarima i vladaricama Numenora, o njihovim velikim slavnim djelima, ali i o padu Numenora; također ćemo naći brojna djela o još starijim vremenima, tamo iz Prvog doba, zapise o Berenu, Tuoru, Turinu, kao i o drugim junacima. Cjelokupna povijest Gondora, detaljno prikazana, nalazi se u našim arhivama, i još mnogo toga."

Hobiti su djelovali gotovo ispunjeni strahopoštovanjem, a Merry je zinuo od čuda.

"To mora da je veliko i stvarno lijepo", rekao je zadivljeno. "Ispričaj nam nešto iz povijesti Gondora", zamolio je.

"Da, i ja bih htio čuti nešto iz povijesti", dodao je Frodo i kimnuo. Boromir ih je pogledao sa smiješkom, pa razmišljao nekoliko trenutaka. Svi su ga gledali s iščekivanjem.

"Znate li kada i kako su sagrađeni Minas Anor, Minas Ithil i Osgiliath?" upitao je, a hobiti su odmahnuli glavom. Gimli, držeći lulu u ruci i otpuhujući dim, nagnuo se prema naprijed, kao u iščekivanju; i on je djelovao vrlo zainteresirano. Ellin je, naravno, dobro poznavala povijest i znala veći dio te priče, no ipak se radovala što će je čuti još jednom. Osim toga, iz usta jednog Gondorca sigurno će zvučati još zanimljivije i drukčije nego što je čula do sad, a sigurno će čuti i nešto novo. Stavila si je ruksak iza leđa i udobno se naslonila, iščekujući početak.

"Gondor je osnovan još u Drugom dobu, 3320. godine", započeo je pričati Boromir. Kako je sjedio točno ispod stijene, i on se udobno smjestio, naslonivši se na nju. "Dok je oholi kralj Ar-Pharazon vodio veliku vojsku u napad na Valinor, Elendil je poveo Vjerne Numenorejce u Međuzemlje. Oni su uspjeli pobjeći prije no što je zbog napada Ar-Pharazona u velikoj osveti Erua i Valara Numenor potopljen, a izgled Arde zauvijek izmijenjen. U Međuzemlju, Vjerni su osnovali dva kraljevstva."

"Gondor i Arnor!" uskliknuo je veselo Pippin.

"Tako je", kimnuo mu je Boromir uz smiješak. "Elendil je kraljevao u Arnoru, a njegovi sinovi su vladali na jugu, u Gondoru. Tamo su započeli gradnju tri velika grada. Glavni grad je bio Osgiliath, izgrađen na obalama Anduina. Njegovo ime znači Zvjezdana tvrđava, a jedna od njegovih najljepših i najvećih građevina bila je Kupola zvijezda, gdje je bio smješten glavni palantir. Dugo su godina u Osgiliathu živjeli kraljevi, u prekrasnoj rezidenciji pod imenom Kraljeva kuća. Više mostova je povezivalo istočnu i zapadnu obalu, a na najvećem su čak bile sagrađene i kule. U gradu je bilo mnogo lijepih kuća s prekrasnim fasadama, kamenih volti, isklesanih spomenika i kipova, vrtova i fontana, a ulice su bile popločane bijelim kamenom. Taj grad je nekoć bio dragulj našeg kraljevstva."

Boromir je nakratko je ušutio, zamišljen, ali nitko nije prekidao stanku. Hobiti su ga promatrali zaneseno i zadivljeno, očito pokušavajući zamisliti grad o kojem im je pričao. Ne po prvi put, Ellin je poželjela da je mogla vidjeti Osgiliath u doba njegova najvećeg sjaja.

"Iz Osgiliatha, jedna je cesta vodila prema istoku, a jedna prema zapadu. Na istoku, na jednoj visoravni među obroncima gorja Ephel Duath, sagrađen je Minas Ithil, čije ime znači Mjesečeva Kula. Bio je ograđen velikim bijelim kamenim zidinama, a unutar njih se nalazilo mnoštvo kuća, pretežno od bijelog kamena. Najviša i najljepša kula imala je mnogo prozora."

"Čuo sam da su zidine grada mogle svjetlucati na mjesečini", rekao je Legolas.

"Da, zapisano je da je kamen od kojeg su bile sagrađene odbijao svjetlost na takav način da je izgledalo da grad blago svijetli", potvrdio je Boromir.

"Fantastično", promrmljao je Merry tiho, sam za sebe. Izgledao je posve zapanjen.

"Međutim, kad su nazguli zauzeli grad i okaljali ga, sredinom Trećeg doba, to se promijenilo", rekao je Boromir, malo sumornije nego do tada. "Više ne odražava mjesečevu svjetlost, već izgleda posve sablasno."

Malo je pošutio, a onda se opet razvedio i nastavio pripovijedati.

"A zapadno od Osgiliatha, podno Mindolluina, sagrađen je Minas Anor", rekao je Boromir ponosno. "To ime znači Kula Sunca. Nijedan grad nije mu sličan, i nijedan nikad neću opisati ljepšim. Sagrađen je na sedam razina, svaka je malo manja i uža od prethodne. Glavni zid, onaj što okružuje prvu razinu, od istog je kamena kao i kula Orthanc, a sve ostale zidine i kuće su od kamena bijele boje. Zato ga još ponekad zovu i Bijeli grad. Dugi, uski kameni masiv, dio same planine, dijeli ga na dva dijela, a kroz njega su izdubljeni tuneli kako bi ulice mogle spajati dijelove grada. Glavna ulica vodi od prve razine, polako se penje i vijuga kroz sve razine, do posljednje, sedme. Ona se još naziva Citadela, i tamo su živjeli i žive vladari Gondora. Tamo je i Ecthelionova kula, gdje se nalazi prijestolna dvorana i prijestolje Gondora. Visoko, na njenom vrhu, vijori se zastava Gondora, a kada sunce izlazi, kula blista poput srebra. Jesi li je vidio, Aragorne?" upitao je Boromir mekim glasom, iako je bilo posve jasno da se ne obraća niti Aragornu niti ikome drugome, da i ne očekuje odgovor. Ellin je vidjela da mu se pogled sasvim promijenio; znala je da više ne vidi nikoga od njih, ni stijene ni stabla u okolini, već svoj grad i Ecthelionovu kulu na jutarnjem suncu. Na licu mu se pojavio sasvim blagi osmijeh. Vilenjakinja je sklopila oči, pa i sama na čas otplovila u taj lijepi grad. Boromirove riječi su jasno oživile prizore o kojima je govorio. Kad ih je otvorila, Boromir se i dalje zaneseno smiješio. Njegove sive oči bile su pune topline, a način na koji je govorio o svojoj domovini i svome gradu doista ju je dirnuo. Naposljetku, Boromir se polako prenuo, pogledao svoje sugovornike i nastavio pričati. "Kako glavna ulica vodi od prve razine prema vrhu, svaka razina ima svoja vrata, koja je spajaju s prethodnom. Na svim razinama ima mnogo kuća, ulica i trgova, a fontane i drveće ukrašavaju grad. I eto, to vam je bila mala priča o Minas Tirithu, Osgiliathu i Minas Ithilu", zaključio je. "Izgrađeni su još krajem Drugog doba, prije više od tri tisuće godina, malo prije slavne bitke u kojoj je Sauron poražen, a Gondor zatim zasjao punim sjajem. No nažalost, Sauron je kasnije vratio svoju moć, Minas Ithil je već dugo u rukama nazgula, a Osgiliath napušten."

Boromir je tada ušutio, i neko vrijeme nitko nije ništa govorio. Svi su još uvijek jednim dijelom bili u Gondoru, poneseni Boromirovim opisima.

"To je bilo stvarno zanimljivo", prvi je progovorio Pippin. Hobit je djelovao zamišljeno i ozbiljno, još pod dojmom priče. "Volio bih da sam mogao vidjeti sve to o čemu si pričao. I zaista se nadam da će snaga i slava Gondora narasti kao nekad."

"Zajednički ćemo se potruditi da u tome i uspijemo", rekao je Aragorn, pogledavši prvo Boromira, a zatim Pippina. Bio je ozbiljan i Ellin je na trenutak imala dojam da se slika pred njom izmijenila; okolina i logor su izblijedili, graničar je nestao, a pred njom je bio kralj Gondora, dostojanstven i ponosan. Tada je trepnula i sve je opet bilo kao maločas: logor, stijena koja ih je štitila, poni koji je stajao malo dalje i mirno pasao, družina okupljena oko vatre. Oblaci su plovili nebom, ali naoblaka se polako kidala i nije izgledalo da će padati kiša. No čarobna slika i dalje je ostala u njenom srcu.

"Jedva čekam vidjeti tvoj grad", rekao je Gimli Boromiru. "Zanima me vidjeti sve te velike zidine i vrata."

"Želiš ih usporediti s vašim načinom obrade kamena, zar ne?" upitao je Gandalf patuljka, namignuvši.

"Pa, naravno, a možda ću nakon razgledavanja i naučiti te ljude iz Gondora ponešto o gradnji", odgovorio je Gimli glumeći posvemašnju ozbiljnost, no kako se družinom širio veseli smijeh, na kraju se i on počeo smijati.

"Ima li još takvih velikih gradova u Gondoru?" upitao je Sam.

"Poput Minas Tiritha? Ne, on je jedinstven po svom položaju i načinu gradnje, a i po veličini", odgovorio je Boromir. "Ima još naselja u južnom Gondoru, kako u unutrašnjosti tako i uz obalu, ali mnogo manjih. Pelargir je također velik, iako i on veličinom dosta zaostaje za Minas Tirithom. To je naša najveća luka, iako nije sasvim blizu ušća Anduina u more."

"On je zapravo dosta sjevernije od ušća, zar ne?" upitao je Legolas.

"Točno", odvratio je Boromir, okrenuvši se prema vilenjaku. "Ali Anduin se, kad je već blizu mora, toliko proširuje da je nemoguće odrediti gdje prestaje rijeka a gdje počinje more. I samo ušće je dugo desetke kilometara i široko isto toliko, pa djeluje poput velikog zaljeva. Rijeka je već u Pelargiru široka više kilometara, a još malo južnije više ne možeš s jedne obale Anduina vidjeti drugu."

"Razumijem", kimnuo je Legolas. "Brodovima se može normalno ploviti od Pelargira do Minas Tiritha, pretpostavljam?"

"Da, pa čak i dalje na sjever, izuzev samo najvećih brodova i to kad zavlada jača suša i niski vodostaj. Anduin je vrlo širok i miran u donjem toku, pa njime plove mnogi brodovi. Velik dio trgovine između Minas Tiritha i južnog Gondora odvija se upravo tim putem."

"Ali, za putovanja prema zapadnom dijelu pretpostavljam da ipak više koristite ceste?" upitala je Ellin. Boromirovi opisi Gondora su je vrlo zainteresirali.

"Naravno", kimnuo je. "Postoji više cesta prema zapadnom i jugozapadnom Gondoru. Neke od njih vode i na istok. Na suprotnoj strani Anduina od one na kojoj se nalazi Pelargir, započinje cesta koja vodi prema Porosu i dalje na jug, a jedna vodi od Porosa kroz Južni Ithilien sve do križanja nedaleko Minas Morgula. No nažalost, te istočne, ithilienske ceste vrlo se malo koriste zbog čestih napada orka, a veći dio našeg naroda izbjegao je iz tog kraja."

"Ithilien mi je najljepši dio Gondora, bar među onim krajevima koje sam ja vidio", rekao je Aragorn, uz blagi osmijeh na licu. Činilo se da se prisjeća svog boravka u Gondoru. "Rječice, vodopadi, livade, strme klisure, doline i šume jednostavno su mi najljepši tamo."

"Da, predivan je", složio se Boromir. "Ja najviše volim Minas Tirith, to je moj grad. Ipak, mislim da bih mogao živjeti bilo gdje u Gondoru, to je moja domovina i volim sve njene krajeve."

Ellin se malo zamislila. Na isti način, ona je voljela Rivendell. Pogled na njenu dragu dolinu, kad bi se vraćala nakon dužih izbivanja, uvijek bi joj izmamio osmijeh. Bila je više puta u Lothlorienu, i po nekoliko mjeseci, no usprkos ljepoti te zemlje više je voljela Rivendell.

"A koliko je velik taj Anduin?" upitao je Pippin radoznalo.

"Veći no što možeš i zamisliti, dragi hobite", odgovorio mu je Gandalf u smijehu. "Izvire daleko na sjeveru, tek malo niže od krajnjeg sjevernog završetka Maglenoga gorja. Teče od sjevera prema jugu, prolazi uz cijeli Mrkodol, pa vijuga pustim krajevima omeđujući s istoka Rohan, i najzad kroz Gondor, sve do mora. Dug je malo više od dvije tisuće kilometara. Pretpostavljam da nisi proučio zemljovide u Elrondovoj kući prije nego što smo krenuli?"

Gandalf je na kraju pokušao zvučati strogo, promatrajući poprijeko hobita ispod svojih gustih obrva, ali oči su mu bile vesele a na usnama mu je titrao osmijeh. Međutim, Pippin nije ni primjetio čarobnjakov tobože strogi ton. Zinuo je u čudu, posve impresioniran opisom veličanstvene rijeke.

"A ja sam mislio da je naš Brandywine velik", rekao je u jednom dahu, i dalje zadivljen.

"Pa Brandywine i nije malen kao brojne druge rječice i potoci", kimnuo mu je Gandalf, "no ima i mnogo većih rijeka izvan tvog zavičaja, kao što vidiš."

"Pippine, kad se vratimo u Shire, poklonit ću ti veliki zemljovid", dobacio mu je veselo Merry. "Možeš ga uokviriti i staviti na zid, valjda ćeš naučiti štogod."

"Ma nemoj! A ti si kao dobar u zemljopisu. Ni ti nemaš pojma!" odvratio je Pippin i bacio svoju vrećicu s duhanom prema prijatelju, glumeći ljutnju. Merry se sagnuo i s lakoćom izbjegao projektil, pa pokupio vrećicu s tla.

"Sad ti je više ne vraćam!" uskliknuo je i brzo je strpao u džep.

"Vrati mi je!" uzviknuo je Pippin i skočio do drugog hobita, pokušavajući doći do svoje vrećice s duhanom. Ellin je prasnula u smijeh gledajući njihovo zadirkivanje i natjeravanje, kao i većina prisutnih.

"Dok se vi bavite gađanjem i duhanom, ja ću lijepo odspavati", rekao je Sam zijevajući.

"I ja također", dodao je Frodo, protegnuvši se. "Krajnje je vrijeme za malo odmora."

I ostala dvojica hobita tada su se umirila, uz Pippinovo mrmljanje i obećanje da neće odustati, već vratiti "svoje vlasništvo" dok Merry ne bude pazio.

Osim Gimlija i Aragorna, koji su krenuli preuzeti prvu smjenu straže, i svi ostali su se počeli spremati na spavanje. Ellin se smjestila u svoju vreću za spavanje, ali nije odmah zaspala. Razmišljala je o svemu što je čula o Gondoru. Boromirovi opisi Minas Tiritha nisu je mogli ostaviti ravnodušnom. _Predivno. Nadam se da ću vidjeti taj grad,_ pomislila je sa smiješkom. Oduvijek je voljela slušati priče iz povijesti i o dalekim krajevima koje još nije poznavala.

Nagnula je glavu na stranu i nakratko pogledala prema Boromiru. Sjedio je na svom ležaju i tiho razgovarao s Aragornom, koji je sjedio pokraj njega. Bio joj je okrenut lijevom stranom. Na trenutak, kroz naoblaku koja se kidala, pokazalo se sunce i njegove zrake su obasjale Boromirovo lice. Pod tim zlaćanim suncem izgledao joj je mlađe i nekako otvorenije. Kad je i on legao i smjestio se tako što joj je okrenuo leđa, istovremeno je osjetila žaljenje ali i neku vrstu olakšanja. Brzo je zatvorila oči, odlučna zaspati što prije.

Utonula je u san zamišljajući Minas Tirith obasjan suncem.

-x-x-x-

Kad se Boromir probudio, još je bio dan. Razvedrilo se i sunce je sjalo nad zapadnim horizontom. Osvrnuo se i malo dalje ugledao Legolasa i Merryja na straži. Aragorn i Gandalf također su bili budni. Malo se protegnuo, još uvijek malo pospan, pa polako ustao i umio se.

Do zalaska sunca, svi su bili na nogama. Nakon doručka je, po običaju, nastavio vježbati mačevanje s hobitima. Ostali su sjedili okolo, odmarali se ili se polako pripremali za nastavak puta. Čuo je kako Gimli razgovara s Gandalfom o mogućim pravcima njihova putovanja. Patuljak je želio proći kroz Moriju, kako bi napokon vidio svoje rođake od kojih odavno nije imao nikakvih vijesti. Boromir nije imao niti najmanje želje proći kroz te duge, mračne rudnike. Moria je odavno bila na zlu glasu, pričalo se da je u njoj probuđeno neko užasno, bezimeno zlo. Otkako su patuljci bili istjerani i orci zavladali Morijom, putevi tim dijelom gorja su postali još nesigurniji. Kako je Gloin izvijestio na vijećanju, Balin je s dijelom njihovog naroda ponovno došao u to patuljačko kraljevstvo, ali nakon što već dugo godina nije bilo vijesti iz Morije, Boromir je pretpostavio da ih je zadesila zla sudbina u ratu s orcima; bojao se da su sve Gimlijeve nade uzaludne. Kad je čuo kako Gandalf odgovara Gimliju da ne želi ići kroz Moriju, malo mu je laknulo. Prijevoj Caradhrasa, bez obzira na sve teškoće uspona, zimu i snijeg, činio mu se boljim rješenjem; tamo bar nije bilo orka i drugih, još gorih bića.

Kad bi mogao birati, najradije bi išao Rohanskim vratima i potom Rohanom; to je bio put kojim je išao u Rivendell. Pa iako je Rohan bio saveznik Gondora, bio je svjestan da tim putem ne mogu ići. Rohanska vrata bila su preblizu Isengarda i znao je da je Saruman sada možda već kontrolirao taj prolaz i Isenske gazove. Sarumanova izdaja ga je iznenadila, kao i sve ostale. U sebi je opsovao bijelog čarobnjaka. Već su imali dovoljno nevolja, a činilo se da se još gomilaju.

"Što je ono?" Začuo je Gandalfov glas. Iako je naizgled zvučao mirno, Boromir je jasno razabrao prikrivenu napetost u čarobnjakovu glasu i okrenuo se prema njemu. Slijedio je Gandalfov pogled i na jugu, na pretežno vedrom nebu, tek mjestimice prošaranom bijelim oblacima, ugledao jedan oblak tamniji od ostalih. Iako nije mogao objasniti što, nešto na njemu bilo je... _čudno_. To mu se učinilo kao najprikladnija riječ, iako ni ona nije sasvim dobro opisivala oblak.

"Ma ništa, to je tek oblak", rekao je Gimli i odmahnuo rukom.

"Kreće se prilično brzo", primjetio je Boromir tiho, ne skidajući pogled s neobičnog oblaka. Nešto nije bilo u redu. "I to protiv vjetra."

I drugi su stali, ostavivši ono što su radili do tada, i zagledali se u nebo. Ellin se popela na jednu povišenu stijenu i netremice gledala prema jugu. Legolas je također kroz malo stisnute kapke zurio u tamni oblak. Boromir nije mogao razabrati nikakve detalje, ali znao je da vilenjaci imaju oštriji vid od ostalih.

"To su crebaini, iz Dunlanda!" povikali su Ellin i Legolas, skoro u isti glas. Bile su to vrane koje su živjele daleko na jugu, u Dunlandu i okolici Isengarda. Njihovo prisustvo u ovim krajevima bilo je u najmanju ruku neobično i uznemirujuće.

"Sarumanovi špijuni!" uzviknuo je Gandalf, dok je "oblak" rastao i nastavio im se približavati. "U zaklon!"

Zahvaljujući oštrom vidu dvoje vilenjaka imali su dovoljno vremena ukloniti tragove svog logora i požuriti kako bi se sakrili među drvećem i grmljem. Ležeći na tlu, Boromir je kroz isprepletene grančice grmlja promatrao prema nebu. Vrlo brzo su ih nadletjele velike crne ptice i nastavile svoj let dalje prema sjeveru. Međutim, iako su im brzo nestale iz vida, Aragorn je dao tihi znak da ostanu nepomični. Ionako je padala noć i uskoro će se naći pod zaštitom mraka; bilo je mudrije ostati skriven, za slučaj da se neki od crebaina vrate. I doista, desetak minuta kasnije, Boromir je ponovno začuo lepet krila. Crne prilike, sad već slabije vidljive naspram sve tamnijeg neba, vraćale su se prema jugu. Procijenio je da ih je manje nego prvi put. _Možda su se podijelili_, zaključio je zamišljeno.

Kada je nešto kasnije pao mrak, najzad su polako izašli iz svog zaklona. Jedinu slabašnu svjetlost bacao je mjesec, čiji je srp tih dana polako rastao i približavao se prvoj četvrti. Pippin, koji mu je maloprije dok su bili skriveni izgledao najuplašeniji od četvorice hobita, sada je stajao blizu njega i Boromir mu spusti ruku na rame i nasmiješi se, ohrabrujući ga na taj način.

"Morat ćemo biti još oprezniji", rekao je Gandalf. "Prilično sam siguran da nas nisu primjetili, jer smo na vrijeme izbrisali tragove logora i oni su samo proletjeli dalje. Međutim, ubuduće ćemo morati još više paziti i logorovati na dobro zaštićenim mjestima."

"Nećemo uvijek naći takvo mjesto", primjetio je Boromir, jer je to dobro znao iz iskustva.

"Morat ćemo to pokušati, makar to značilo da ćemo sporije napredovati prema jugu", odvratio mu je Aragorn.

"Znam", kimnuo je Boromir. "Dakle, krećemo dalje."

Nastavili su put. Ovaj je događaj samo potvrdio da prolazak Rohanskim vratima ne dolazi u obzir. Do početka uspona na Caradhras trebali su putovati još otprilike desetak dana i Boromir se nadao da će ih pratiti oblačno vrijeme. Mjesec je rastao i njegova svjetlost bi se za njih mogla pokazati opasnom.

-x-x-x-

Boromir je još jednom provjerio okolinu, a onda se vratio na stražarsko mjesto, bliže logoru. Prošle su noći putovali mirno i bez opasnosti, a dolaskom dana sklonili su se u šumu. Iako niti jednom nisu više vidjeli crebaine, tog dana nisu palili vatru.

Ostali članovi družine su spavali, osim Ellin koja je bila s njim na straži. Stajala je mirno uz jedno stablo i budno promatrala okolinu. Kad se vratio, upitno ga je pogledala.

"Sve je čisto", rekao je tiho i kimnuo. Stao je blizu nje i usmjerio pažnju na šumu i zvukove oko njih. Ipak, uskoro je otkrio da jedan dio njega razmišlja o vilenjakinji koja je stražarila s njim.

Zbunjivala ga je, još od početka. Nikad nije očekivao da će jedna žena krenuti u rat, a još manje jedna vilenjakinja. Ipak, Ellin je krenula, i procjenjujući je, zaključio je da je čvrsta i nepokolebljiva. Otkako su krenuli, nije se žalila na umor, hladnoću, kišu, niti išta drugo. S lakoćom je pratila tempo hodanja, a njegovo iskusno oko odmah je uočilo da je doista vična životu na ovakvim putovanjima, u divljini, i vješta u borbi, kao što mu je i bila spomenula u Rivendellu. Utoliko više, iznenadila ga je greška koju je počinila prije tri dana u izviđanju. Također, jasno je mogao osjetiti i tvrdoglavost, što mu se nije svidjelo.

I bila je lijepa. I tajanstvena. I želio je saznati više o njoj.

Boromir se okrenuo prema njoj i kratko je promotrio. Kosa joj je bila spletena u čvrstu pletenicu, kao i uvijek. Preko debele tunike nosila je zimsku jaknu od meke kože koja joj je sezala do pola bedra. Nije bilo osobito hladno pa nije bila ogrnuta plaštem. Odjeća joj nije imala nikakvih ukrasa, već je bila jednostavna i funkcionalna. Na rukama su joj bile tamnosmeđe rukavice, iste nijanse kao i jakna. Bila je naizgled opuštena, ali on je dobro poznavao tu vrstu stava. Oči su joj stalno prelazile preko okoline, a desna ruka nije joj bila daleko od mača.

Ellin mu je uzvratila nakratko pogled, pa opet brzo pogledala na drugu stranu. Kao i svaki put, njezine zelene oči iznova su ga zadivile. Izgledala je posve mlado, poput tek stasale djevojke, i opet se upitao koliko joj je godina i što ju je potaklo da krene na ovaj put.

"Vješta si s mačem", spomenuo je, misleći pri tome na borbu s orcima otprije tri dana. U takvim prilikama, rijetko koji detalj mu je ikada izmicao, pa tako ni te večeri, usprkos sumraku i gužvi. Uvijek je zapažao što čine njegovi suborci i pamtio ono što je važno za kasnije.

Ellin se kratko osmjehnula.

"Mač mi je oduvijek bio ispred luka", odgovorila je. "Hoću reći, i s lukom sam mnogo vježbala i prilično sam spretna i s njim. Ipak, mač mi je draži. Čini mi se da je teži i zahtjevniji za savladati, i da traži više napora od cijelog tijela. Ali, baš zato ga volim", završila je, lagano dodirnuvši dršku svog mača. Korice su bile prilično jednostavne izrade, no sama drška je bila vrlo lijepo oblikovana, a sjajna crna jabučica bila je ukrašena srebrnim vilenjačkim runama.

Boromir joj je polako kimnuo. Njezino objašnjenje zašto preferira mač bilo mu je zanimljivo i sviđalo mu se.

"U nuždi, ja se mogu poslužiti lukom, ali nisam naročito spretan s njim", rekao je. "I slažem se s ovim što si rekla o maču i zahtjevnosti vježbanja. Doduše, poznajem mnoge strijelce koji se ne bi složili s time", dodao je uz lagani osmijeh.

"I ja također", kimnula je.

"Mislim da sam svoj prvi mač dobio kad mi je bilo sedam godina, koliko se mogu sjetiti", rekao je Boromir. "Naravno, bio je malen i drven, ali meni je izgledao veličanstveno i osjećao sam se kao kralj."

"Mogu zamisliti", odvratila je Ellin, nasmijavši se. Lice kao da joj je tog trenutka zablistalo. "Čuvaš li ga još uvijek?"

"Da, spremljen je u nekoj od kutija, zajedno s još nekim stvarima iz djetinjstva. Nisam većinu njih pogledao godinama i više nisam ni siguran gdje se točno nalazi, ali imam ga. Naravno, pun je ogrebotina, a komadić vrha mu čak i nedostaje. Dobro da je i ostao čitav koliko sam vježbao s njim. Koristio sam svaki trenutak."

Boromir se nasmiješio razmišljajući o tom malom maču, prvom kojeg je ikad imao. Sačuvao ga je iz nostalgije, kao uspomenu iz djetinjstva, s još nekim sitnicama. Jedna od njih bila je škrinjica sa zbirkom posebnih kamenčića koju su prikupili on i Faramir. Sve je to jednom želio pokazati svome sinu – ako ga bude ikada imao.

"Ja sam počela vježbati kad mi je bilo šesnaest godina", odvratila je Ellin. Nije mu promaklo da je malo zastala prije nego što će nastaviti. "Aragorn i još neki dječaci s kojima sam odrasla započeli su nekoliko godina prije mene, i sjećam se da sam ispočetka mislila kako nikad neću biti ni upola spretna kao oni."

"Vjerojatno smo se svi osjećali slično u početku", rekao je Boromir, no zapravo je razmišljao o onome što je rekla o Aragornu. "Odrasla si s Aragornom, kažeš?" upitao je, kao usput.

"Da", odgovorila je. "On je dvije godine stariji od mene, a i on je odmalena živio u Rivendellu, s majkom. Poznamo se otkad smo bili mala djeca."

Boromir joj je kimnuo i zagledao u okolnu šumu, pažljivo je motreći i usput razmišljajući. _Dvije godine je mlađa od Aragorna_._ Znači, njoj je osamdeset i pet._ Znao je da su vilenjaci odrastali nešto sporije od ljudi i da je ona zapravo još vrlo mlada. Nije znao zašto, ali njezina mladost ga je iznenadila.

Neko vrijeme su šutjeli. Poslijepodnevni trenuci su polako odmicali. Šuma oko njih bila je prilično tiha, tek je povremeni trk poneke male šumske životinjice narušavao tišinu. Iz nekoliko metara udaljenog logora su dopirali tihi zvukovi disanja usnulih članova družine. Sunce je plovilo nisko na nebu.

"Volim kad je sunčano", rekla je Ellin, gledajući uvis. Sunčeve zrake su se provlačile kroz gole grane bjelogorice i padale na njih, stvarajući na tlu zanimljive igre svjetla i sjene.

"I ja", odvratio je Boromir. "Volim proljeće."

"Kakvo vrijeme obično vlada u Gondoru?" upitala je Ellin, pogledavši ga s izrazom znatiželje na licu. "Ipak ste vi smješteni podosta južnije od Rivendella, pretpostavljam da je klima toplija i blaža."

"U pravu si", kimnuo joj je. "Zime su blage, a ljeta topla. No nije prevruće, jer budući da između Minas Tiritha i mora leži velika ravnica, svježi vjetrovi s mora dopiru sve do nas i ublažuju ljetne vrućine."

"Zvuči mi jako lijepo", rekla je i osmjehnula se. "Rivendell u kojem sam živjela i drugi sjeverni krajevi u kojima sam povremeno boravila su ipak hladniji, rekla bih. Zimi često ima i mnogo snijega. Meni su ipak draži topliji dani, a naročito jesen."

"Jesen? Neobično. Onda si jedna od rijetkih, jer većina ljudi koje znam najviše voli proljeće ili ljeto", rekao je Boromir. "Zašto baš jesen?"

Ellin je malo nakrivila glavu, kao da razmišlja prije no što će odgovoriti.

"Znam da je jesen doba kad se dani skraćuju i priroda se nekako uspavljuje, postaje hladnije i ima mnogo dosadnih kiša, ali ipak, jesen je i lijepa... lišće postaje zlatnožuto i crveno, šume izgledaju kao da su posute zlatom, sve boje su nekako meke i tople... Uvijek sam najviše voljela promatrati zalaske sunca u jesen, s one terase gdje smo održali vijećanje. Sjećaš je se?" upitala je Ellin, i odmah je zaneseno nastavila kad joj je kimnuo. "Kamen koji je ograđuje je zlatnocrvenkast, baš poput lišća u to doba, a u lijepim danima i nebo na zapadu je nakon zalaska sunca zlatno. U tim trenucima, činilo bi mi se kao da sam u nekom posebnom prekrasnom vremenu i svijetu."

Promatrajući je dok je govorila, Boromir je iznenada osjetio snažnu želju da je povede u šetnju šumama Ithiliena u jesen, ili pak Minas Tirithom u predvečerje, dok se niz Mindolluin spuštaju zrake zalazećeg sunca.

"Lijepo si to opisala. Da, i jesen je lijepa", kimnuo je. "No meni je ipak proljeće najdraže, kada se zazelene sva polja i šume što okružuju moj grad."

"Nadam se da ću uskoro vidjeti Minas Tirith. Onaj opis kad si jučer si pričao o njemu, bio je predivan. Sve sam mogla zamisliti, i poželjela sam se naći tamo", rekla je.

Bilo mu je drago što je tako osjećala i što joj se njegova priča svidjela. Ellin se tada okrenula i rukom mu dala znak da sada ona ide u još jedan obilazak oko logora, kao što su činili svakih petnaestak minuta. Dok se udaljavala, kretala se posve nečujno. Promatrao je njezinu vitku figuru sve dok mu se među drvećem nije izgubila iz vida.

Pojavila se nekoliko minuta kasnije i odmah dala znak da je sve u redu.

"Nikad nisam živjela južnije od Lothloriena, zapravo, a i to je prilično daleko na sjever od tvoje domovine", rekla je Ellin kad je opet zauzela svoje mjesto. "Jako volim Lothlorien, i on je lijep i čaroban na svoj način, mnogima je najljepši, ali meni je moj Rivendell ipak draži."

Promotrio ju je malo iznenađeno.

"Živjela si u Lothlorienu?" upitao je.

"Jesam", odvratila je i znatiželjno ga pogledala, kao da je osjetila njegovo čuđenje, ali nije rekla više ništa.

Boromir joj nije odgovorio odmah, već je malo razmišljao o toj vilenjačkoj zemlji. Čak i u doba najveće moći Gondora, kad su njegove granice sezale daleko na sjever gdje se danas nalazio Rohan, Lothlorien je ležao još sjevernije i te dvije zemlje nisu graničile. Danas je ime Lothlorien u Gondoru bilo tek odjek sjećanja na daleku vilenjačku zemlju na sjeveru. Mnoge drevne predaje su padale u zaborav i Boromir je znao da je ime Lothlorien čak ponekad budilo strah i nelagodu, jer su se neki ljudi bojali vilenjaka i njihovih čarolija, a naročito Gospodarice šume o kojoj su se pričale razne legende.

Boromir se nije nikad bojao tih priča niti se uzrujavao oko njih. Dok je ovih dana razmišljao o mogućim putevima kojima će Družina ići, znao je da bi jedan od njih mogao voditi i kroz Lothlorien. Zapravo, čak je i priželjkivao da prođu kroz tu zemlju, jer ga je kopkala znatiželja; htio je upoznati Lorien i saznati više o njemu i o vilenjacima. Prije no što je upoznao Ellin i Legolasa, vilenjake je smatrao zatvorenim narodom. Zanimalo ga je što će sada otkriti o njima, kad je mogao pobliže upoznati dvoje vilenjaka.

"Koliko vilenjaka živi tamo?" upitao je. "Kakva je njihova zemlja, kako su organizirani?" Naumio je saznati što više o njima.

"Pa, samo u glavnom gradu, Caras Galadhonu koji je smješten duboko u središtu šume, živi nešto više od deset tisuća vilenjaka", odgovorila je Ellin. "Ima još nekoliko manjih naselja, pretežno raspoređenih prema vanjskom rubu šume, radi bržeg odgovora na eventualni vanjski napad, iako nisu na samoj granici. Postoje i dva manja naselja u središnjem dijelu, nedaleko toka Celebranta."

"Kako su povezani?"

"Između svih naselja postoje šumske ceste", nastavila je. "Uglavnom su dovoljno široke da više konja mogu jahati usporedo, za slučaj da su potrebni pokreti veće vojne snage. Postoje i staze koje služe kao prečice za glasnike u slučaju hitnoće."

"Razumijem." Kimnuo je. "I kolikom snagom raspolažu, prema tvojoj procjeni?"

"Cijeli Lothlorien?"

"Da."

Ellin je malo razmišljala, uzdignutih obrva.

"Pa, kad bi okupili cjelokupnu vojsku...", još je malo zastala, zamišljenog izraza, računajući. "Blizu deset tisuća, rekla bih. Ali to je najveći mogući broj; ako bi se doista svi okupili na jednom mjestu, to bi značilo da bi naselja ostala nebranjena."

_Deset tisuća. Lijepa brojka,_ pomislio je Boromir. Malo je oklijevao, a onda ipak odlučio iskušati reakciju vilenjakinje pred njim.

"Orci su često pljačkali istočni Rohan, odnosno Gondor prije toga, i ubili mnogo nedužnih. Da je samo trećina te vojske došla u pomoć i udružila se s ljudima, bila bi to dovoljna vojna sila da zbriše orke iz Sumornih zemalja za više stoljeća unaprijed", rekao je, tobože nehajno, promatrajući šumu. Ipak, iako je nije gledao, pozorno je pratio njezinu reakciju. U razgovoru s nekim čovjekom, ovu bi misao izrekao sasvim drukčije; sada ga je zanimala reakcija jednog pripadnika vilenjačkog naroda na te riječi.

Lice joj je ostalo mirno, ali osjetio je njezin pogled. Potom je okrenula glavu na drugu stranu, također promatrajući okolinu, poput njega. Brzim pogledom krajičkom oka vidio je kako je visoko i ponosno podigla glavu.

"Pa, dok su orci napadali Rohan, odnosno Gondor", progovorila je napokon Ellin čvrstim glasom, i dalje gledajući ravno pred sebe, "mnoge su njihove čete napadale i Lothlorien, pa su vilenjaci često bili zauzeti obranom vlastitih granica."

Ušutjela je, a Boromir je znao je da se osjećala malo izazvanom; vjerojatno bi se svaki vilenjak osjećao. U njihovim prvim razgovorima bila je malo nagla, ali sada je usprkos određenoj napetosti odgovorila odmjereno. _Dakle, znaš se kontrolirati, i nisi uvijek brzopleta_, pomislio je. Prije nego što je išta rekla pitao se hoće li možda spomenuti da su vilenjačka kraljevstva često napadali i divlji ljudi s istoka – narod koji je bio posve dalek i različit od njegova, ali ipak ljudi; to je moglo izazvati nepovjerenje vilenjaka.

I zbog tih napada, pitao se nisu li ih većina vilenjaka izjednačavali i generalizirali; ta pomisao ga je uvijek ljutila. _A je li ona generalizirala?_ Nije to izrekla na glas, ali mogla je misliti tako. Želio je saznati.

"Ne sumnjam da su i Lothlorien i Mrkodol pretrpjeli mnogo napada. I znam da ih nisu napadali samo orci", rekao je naglasivši posljednje riječi, pa zastao i sačekao, htijući da ona shvati što je želio reći. Ellin se okrenula prema njemu i pogledala ga u oči, pa ozbiljno kimnula. "Ali, neprijatelji su nam bili zajednički, neprijatelj je bio jedan drugi narod. Zanima me, jesu li svi vilenjaci svjesni toga?"

Dok je čekao da ona odgovori, Boromir se pitao zašto mu je toliko stalo do njezinog sljedećeg odgovora.

"Kad bi zaratio s jednim klanom patuljaka, na primjer, i kad bi još jedan njihov klan stao uz tvoje neprijatelje, i kad bi se kroz povijest to više puta ponovilo, bi li bio oprezan u dodiru sa svim patuljcima?" upitala je, izazovno isturivši bradu. "Bi li bio oprezan u sklapanju saveza i drugim kontaktima?"

_Dobro uzvraćaš_, pomislio je. Njezina pitanja su imala smisla. Ujedno su ga u neku ruku i rastužila; činilo se da odražavanju njezino mišljenje o ljudima.

"Bio bih oprezan, naravno", odgovorio je. "Da nisam oduvijek bio oprezan, kao i moji preci prije mene, od teritorija Gondora bi danas preostalo i mnogo manje. Ipak, ja u neke saveze ne sumnjam."

Zadnja rečenica mu je zvučala je malo odsječnije nego što je namjeravao. Ellin je kratko i oštro uzdahnula, pa stisnula usne, ne odgovorivši ništa. Spustila se tišina, koju je osjećao kao uteg koji je ležao na njima oboje.

"Sumnjaš li u vilenjake?" upitala je Ellin najzad. Okrenuo je glavu prema njoj i promotrio je nekoliko trenutaka. U njezinim očima niti glasu nije bilo izazivanja, samo otvoreno pitanje.

"Samo želim saznati što sve čine", odvratio je Boromir, i to je bila istina. Znao je da su se vilenjaci uvijek borili protiv Saurona i njegovih slugu; međutim, želio je proniknuti i dublje, naći odgovore na pitanja koja su ga mučila.

"Čine sve što je u njihovoj moći, u to ne sumnjaj", rekla je ozbiljno. "Ja sam mlada i samo sam jedan mali borac u vilenjačkoj vojsci, ni po čemu poseban i značajan. I samo zato što sam slučajno Elrondova nećakinja, imala sam prilike iz prve ruke saznavati neke odluke i poteze vilenjačkih vladara; inače ne bih saznala. Pa iako i ne znam sve planove i sve uzroke, u jedno sam sigurna: svaki potez vilenjaka, svaka odluka vilenjačkih gospodara, sve je oduvijek bilo usmjereno protiv neprijatelja, čak i ako se to ne vidi na prvi pogled, već tek dugoročno."

_Dugoročno_, ponovio je Boromir u sebi. Ta ga je riječ potakla na razmišljanje o razlikama među njima, među njihovim narodima. _Naši životi su kratki, malena_. Ljudi su se morali boriti _danas_, kako bi obranili one koje vole; nisu mogli taktizirati desetljećima ili stoljećima. On nije mogao učiniti isto što i Turgon, koji je osnovao skriveno kraljevstvo, ili pak taktizirati kao Elrond ili Galadriel. Ljudima je vrijeme protjecalo drukčije. Upitao se što je jednom vilenjaku značilo jedno desetljeće, ili stoljeće; _tek kratak trenutak?_

Njezin pogled koji je još ležao na njemu ga je trgnuo i podsjetio na ono o čemu su razgovarali.

"Vjerujem ti. Znam da se borite protiv neprijatelja", rekao je i kimnuo. "Narod Gondora će do zadnjeg čovjeka činiti isto, baš kao i narod Rohana. Želim da se to zna."

Nije dometnuo da je, iako joj je doista vjerovao, osjećaj žaljenja zbog njenog nepovjerenja ostao, kao i posve slabašan, ali ipak prisutan osjećaj o otuđenosti.

"I ja tebi vjerujem", rekla je Ellin polako. "Isto tako, nadam se da ćeš na ovom putovanju imati prilike upoznati vilenjake, kao i da ćeš otkriti štošta o njima." Malo je pošutjela, pa ga prodorno pogledala. "A možda i o sebi."

Tada se okrenula na drugu stranu i oborila pogled. U trenutku je zvučala izazovno, baš kao što je on njoj uputio prvi izazov na početku razgovora, no onda je jasno osjetio uzmicanje. Lice joj se malo namrštilo, a dok je okretala glavu primjetio je da je ponešto nervozno ugrizla donju usnicu. Zatvorila se i povukla, i nije je upitao što je željela reći.

"Pa, vidjet ćemo", rekao je neodređeno i odmahnuo rukom. Nije je pitao više ništa. Ionako već duže vremena nijedno od njih nije bilo u obilasku oko logora, pa joj je dao znak da će on sada poći.

Dok se tiho kretao šumom i budno ispitivao ima li opasnosti, Boromir je razmišljao o njihovom razgovoru. Neke odgovore koji su ga zanimali je dobio; neki mu se nisu svidjeli. _Nepovjerenje_.

Dok su razgovarali, Ellin mu je bila na trenutke čak i bliska, u nekim temama su se odmah razumjeli, kao da je kolega suborac kojeg poznaje dugo. Pa ipak, bila mu je istodobno i daleka, strana. _Vilenjakinja_. Kao da je samo ta jedna riječ predstavljala i sažimala sve razlike.

Nastavila mu je biti enigma. U koju je i dalje želio proniknuti.

U okolini je bilo sve u redu i uskoro se vratio. Ellin se samo kratko osmjehnula, ponešto nervozno i usiljeno. Njihova je smjena bila pri kraju i znao je da će ih uskoro netko zamijeniti; vjerojatno Gandalf i Gimli, koji nisu stražarili tog dana. Još su malo razgovarali, no sasvim površno, o raznim sitnicama. Kad im je Gandalf malo kasnije prišao i rekao im da se pođu odmoriti, Boromiru se učinilo da je Ellin izgledala skoro kao da joj je odlanulo što se to stražarenje neće produljiti i dati još prilike za razgovor.

Dok je lijegao, neraspoloženo je shvatio da ga to rastužuje; da je mogao, učinio bi sve da nepovjerenje nestane.


	6. Zasjeda u mraku

**6. Zasjeda u mraku**

Ellin je hodala i promatrala svoju mutnu sjenu koja je klizila na tlu. Mjesec je polako tonuo prema zapadnom obzoru. Njegova meka, srebrna svjetlost je polako slabila dok se polako utapao u sumaglici nad horizontom.

Nakon stražarenja, uspjela je odspavati još malo. Ipak, kad su je probudili, činilo joj se da su noć i polazak stigli prebrzo. Sada se osjećala malo umorno. _A tek je početak noći_, pomislila je sumorno.

Misli su joj se stalno vraćale na razgovor s Boromirom. Razmišljala je o svemu što su izrekli, posebice pri kraju. Bile su to teme o kojima je i sama mnogo puta razmišljala. _Zajedništvo, povjerenje, razlike i sličnosti ljudi i vilenjaka_. I svaki put je osjećala neku sjetu i tugu. Dva su roda Iluvatarove djece bila otuđenija nego davno u prošlosti i to ju je žalostilo. Sjeme zla koje je davno posijao Morgoth još je trovalo Ardu i sve koji su živjeli na njoj; Sauron je svojim lukavstvom samo nastavio i produbio već započeto. Mnogo je puta poželjela da to može promijeniti.

Ellin je s pretpostavljala da zna što je Boromir mislio: da vilenjaci nisu dovoljno pomagali ljudima. Mogla ga je razumjeti, iako se nije posve slagala s time. Kao što mu je rekla, vilenjaci nikad neće stati na stranu Neprijatelja. No s druge strane, bila je činjenica da je kraljevstvo Lothlorien bilo ponešto zatvoreno; Galadhrimi skoro nikad nisu napuštali granice svoje zemlje, a strancima nisu dopuštali ulaz. Čak su i vilenjaci Mrkodola, iako su se zajednički borili uz ljude Dolja, nevoljko dopuštali prolaz strancima.

Iako su u prošlosti neki ljudi bili zavedeni i stali na stranu Morgotha, iako su i danas mnogi bili pod utjecajem Sauronova zla, Ellin nikad nije mislila da su ljudi slabi ili zli, niti je mislila da su svi isti. Ako se jedan narod pokazao spremnim slijediti neprijatelja, to nije smatrala dovoljnim razlogom da pretpostavi da će i ostali učiniti isto. Ipak, znala je neke vilenjake koji su sve ljude promatrali s dozom opreza i sumnjičavosti, čak i narod Gondora, Rohana i Arnora. Pokušala je i njih razumjeti, shvatiti njihove osjećaje i sumnje. Iako se nije slagala s njima, kad joj je Boromir danas spomenuo upravo pitanje povjerenja i generaliziranja, tražila je način da mu prikaže što oni misle. Zato je navela onaj primjer s patuljcima.

Vjerovala je kako nijedno generaliziranje nije u redu i nije htjela braniti takva stajališta, samo je poželjela da on pokuša shvatiti i one koji su tako mislili. Htjela mu je približiti razmišljanja vilenjaka, instinktivno znajući da su njihove rase i stajališta različiti. Nije, međutim, bila sigurna koliko je uspjela; kad je spomenuo Gondor i oprez njegovih vladara, kao odgovor na njezin primjer, ponadala se da je uspjela bar malo.

I kao što je ona znala da nisu svi ljudi isti, kao što je razumijevala Boromirovo negodovanje zbog takvih stavova nekih vilenjaka, na isti način ona nije voljela kad su ljudi izjednačavali vilenjake, smatrajući da potonji ne čine dovoljno i okreću leđa ljudima i Međuzemlju. Istina, mnogi su vilenjaci odlazili na Zapad... _ali mnogi ostaju i bore se_, pomislila je, mršteći se. Je li Boromir shvaćao, dok je želio da vilenjaci ne izjednačuju sve ljude, da je zapravo činio istu stvar? Istovremeno je generalizirao vilenjake, bar je stekla takav dojam. Htjela je da on shvati da mnogi vilenjaci vjeruju u ljude, kao i da ne žele otići, da radije ostaju i bore se za Međuzemlje, iako je Zapad za njih bio lakši put; zato mu je rekla da se nada da će otkriti štošta na ovom putu, pa čak i o sebi. No čim je to izgovorila, odmah se upitala je li otišla predaleko i bila drska kad mu je to rekla. Naposljetku, nisu se još poznavali toliko dobro, nisu još postali tako dobri prijatelji da bi mu mogla reći sve što misli, i uplašila se da se naljutio na nju.

Nije mu mogla zamjeriti zato što ju je izazvao pitanjima o vilenjacima i njihovoj tobožnjoj suzdržanosti. Naprotiv, samo se rastužila... jer taj stav je bio samo još jedan znak njihove otuđenosti, samo još jedna posljedica Morgothova i Sauronova otrova. Ni u čemu se nije njihova moć ogledavala toliko kao u razjedinjenosti njihovih protivnika.

Zaspala je prilično neraspoložena, razmišljajući o tome.

Sada, dok je hodala i promatrala kako njezina lelujava sjena napokon nestaje i stapa se s tamom na tlu, poželjela je da može izbrisati sve razlike među njima.

Sljedeća dva dana i dvije noći putovanja prošli su prilično mirno, no ipak su još tri puta vidjeli crebaine u izviđanju. Svaki su se put odmah povukli u zaklon, iako nisu mogli biti sigurni jesu li ih ptice ipak uočile.

"Čak i ako nas nisu vidjeli do sada, bit će sve teže sačuvati tajnost našeg zadatka", čula je Ellin kako Aragorn govori Gandalfu. Riječi su dopirale do nje kroz tamu. Bili su nakratko zaustavljeni, za vrijeme prve stanke za odmor te noći. "Vjerojatno je i prijevoj Caradhrasa pod nadzorom, a na tom putu ćemo se mnogo teže sakriti."

"Bojim se da nemamo izbora", odgovorio mu je tiho čarobnjak. "Ne želim ići kroz Moriju, osim ako nam doista ne preostane više niti jedna mogućnost."

Ellin je pomislila kako sutradan, kad se budu odmarali u logoru, mora upitati Gimlija da ispriča nešto više o Moriji. Zanimalo ju je kako je izgledalo to nekoć veličanstveno patuljačko kraljevstvo. U Elrondovoj je kući pronašla nekoliko knjiga koje su govorile o Moriji i pročitala ih, poticana željom za znanjem i radoznalošću, ali htjela je čuti i više, pogotovo iz usta jednog pripadnika Durinova naroda.

Pogled joj je pao na Boromirovu siluetu. Sjedio je malo podalje i odmarao se. Od one zajedničke smjene straže, nisu više razgovarali, osim uobičajenih svakodnevnih sitnica vezanih uz putovanje. Nije mogla biti sasvim sigurna, ali činilo joj se da se od tada prema njoj ponaša prilično suzdržano. Pitala se je li uzrok u onom razgovoru i je li joj nešto zamjerio, ili pak jednostavno nije želio njezino društvo.

Nakon kratkog odmora, uskoro su nastavili put. Vrijeme im nije bilo naklonjeno. Bilo je vedro i mjesec koji je iz večeri u večer rastao i bivao sve blještaviji, u prvoj polovici noći ih je neumoljivo razotkrivao ako su morali proći nekim otvorenijim, golim predjelom. Uglavnom su tražili zaklon šuma, što je značilo da su često prevaljivali i mnogo veći put no što bi prešli u ravnoj crti. Napredovali su sporije no što su planirali.

Ubrzo ih je put doveo do jednog dugačkog klanca koji se pružao s gorja prema zapadu, prema ravnici. Mogao je biti dubok tridesetak metara. Koliko su mogli razabrati, padine su se ispočetka spuštale strmo, da bi se pri dnu blago izravnavale. I po danu bi bilo teško spustiti se tim putem, a po mraku bi silazak bio vrlo riskantan. Osim toga, samo pod svjetlošću mjeseca bilo je nemoguće procijeniti niti postoji li prikladna staza za uspon na drugoj strani. Ipak, dalo se razabrati da se nekoliko stotina metara dalje prema zapadu klanac širi, a padine mu se izravnavaju i ublažavaju.

"Ja ne bih silazio ovuda, suviše je nepregledno", odlučio je Aragorn nakon što je promotrio teren. "Bit će sigurnije ako sada krenemo paralelno s klancem, pa na jug nastavimo malo kasnije, kad naiđemo na lakši teren."

"U pravu si", rekao je Boromir nakon što je i sam pogledao klanac. "Ovdje je preopasno."

"Znači, sad idemo tamo okolo?" upitao je Frodo i mahnuo rukom prema udaljenim padinama koje su se ocrtavale na mjesečini.

"Da", kimnuo je Aragorn. "Ja sam pogriješio, trebali smo ostati malo niže, bliže ravnici. No dobro, barem ne moramo daleko ići za obilazak."

"Nisi ti kriv, nisi mogao znati", rekao mu je Gandalf.

"Nisi još prolazio ovim krajevima?" upitao je Boromir.

"Ne, nisam nikad putovao baš ovuda. Sada smo krenuli malo višim predjelima nego što sam ja ikad išao, uglavnom sam putovao ravnicom", odgovorio je Aragorn. Zapravo, iako predio kojim su išli nije bio ravan, to još uvijek nisu bile planine u pravom smislu riječi, već brežuljci koji su bili zapadni završeci i izdanci Maglenog gorja. "Na ovaj klanac doista nisam nikad naletio, inače bih sad pripazio", nastavio je Aragorn. "Ali kao što sam rekao, trebali smo ostati malo niže. Međutim, bojazan od crebaina me nagnala na ovakav put, u malo gušćoj šumi nego dolje."

"Rekao bih da nećemo nikad naći idealan put, bojim se", rekao je Gandalf ozbiljno. "Svaka će staza i svaka mogućnost skrivati neku opasnost. No, dosta pričanja. Pođimo sada naprijed."

Krenuli su dalje, hodajući nedaleko ruba klanca. Ellin je jednom prišla rubu i zagledala se u dubinu. Na padinama je mjestimično raslo grmlje i drveće, iako su pojedini dijelovi bili goli i stjenoviti. Pod blijedom mjesečinom, kamenje se jasno ocrtavalo od okolnog raslinja, koje je izgledalo skoro posve crno. U širokom dnu klanca moglo se razabrati mnogo kamenja, koje je zacijelo dospjelo tamo odronjavanjem. Suprotna strana klanca doimala se malo šumovitijom.

Ellin se osvrnula za družinom. Pomalo su se udaljavali pa je odmah pohitala za njima. Aragorn i Gandalf su išli prvi, a iza njih su se ocrtavale sitne figure hobita. Kao i obično, Sam je vodio ponija. Slijedili su ih Legolas i Gimli, dok je Boromir bio na začelju. Sustigla ga je za nekoliko koraka i nastavila hodati uz njega. Put kojim su išli bio je gotovo ravan. Držali su se ruba šume koja se pružala skoro do klanca. Ellin je povremeno pogledavala prema rubu, udaljenom nekoliko metara, a usjek se doimao poput široke mračne crte.

Čovjek pored nje hodao je bez riječi, gledajući ispred sebe i unaokolo. I ostali su bili tihi, samo su Merry i Sam nešto razgovarali šaptom. Iznenada, Aragorn je stao i podigao ruku u znak zaustavljanja. Svi su stali i ukipili se, a hobiti su ušutjeli istog časa. Ellin je udvostručila pažnju i instinktivno spustila ruku na dršku mača, vidjevši kako Boromir kraj nje čini isto. Nekoliko trenutaka sve je bilo mirno i tiho. Čulo se jedino frktanje ponija i mahanje njegova repa. Koliko je mogla prodrijeti pogledom među drveće, njoj s desne strane, Ellin nije vidjela ništa neobično. Ispred njih bila je mala čistina, nakon koje se šuma nastavljala. Pažljivo je osluškivala i učinilo joj se da razabire neke tihe zvukove naprijed u daljini, iako nije mogla biti sigurna u to što čuje. Mogao je to biti lepet krila neke noćne ptice, ili vuk u lovu na plijen.

Mogli su biti i orci u zasjedi.

Odgovor im je odmah dao Glamdring. Čarobnjak je izvukao svoj mač, a ovaj je sjajio modrim svjetlom.

"Blizu su", rekao je tiho i upozoravajuće Gandalf, promatrajući sjaj svoje oštrice.

"Povucimo se", odvratio je Aragorn. Ellin je nečujno koraknula malo naprijed, kako bi bolje čula što govore. "Ne znamo koliko ih je, ali i ako ih nije mnogo, ja bih izbjegao borbu. Ne volim nepotrebne rizike. Bolje je da ih zaobiđemo."

Upravo u trenutku kad je Aragorn dao znak hobitima da krenu malo natrag, jedna je strijela proparala noćni zrak, a potom i druga za njom.

"Prokletstvo, bliže su nego što je izgledalo!" promrsio je Boromir izvlačeći mač. Čelik je oštro zazvonio pri izvlačenju. Strijele su zviždale oko njih i bili su prisiljeni povući se u zaklon iza drveća. Poni se uspaničio i propeo i prijetio da se otrgne.

"Legolas, smiri ga!" doviknuo je Aragorn vilenjaku. "Frodo, Merry, Pippin, ostanite zajedno!"

Riječi i dodir vilenjaka umirili su ponija. Aragorn i Gandalf su stali pored hobita pazeći da se ovi ne raštrkaju u panici. Svi su se povukli još nekoliko koraka unatrag. Strijele orka su se malo prorijedile, ali to je bilo samo zato što su sad većina krenula u juriš na njih. Ellin je u metežu sad već uspjela ugledati prilike orka kako trče preko čistine. Hitro je skinula svoj luk s ramena. Nije bilo vremena za pripreme, kao prošli put; odmah je izvukla prvu strijelu iz tobolca i odapela je. Krik ubijenog orka utopio se u urlicima ostalih. Pao je, a ostali su nastavili trčati u napad i ne primjećujući ga.

Orci su ih brzo sustizali. Gandalf je koraknuo naprijed držeći svoj štap u lijevoj ruci a Glamdring u desnoj. Vrh štapa je bljesnuo u tami. Svjetlost štapa i moćni mač pokolebali su nekoliko najbližih orka. Ustuknuli su a Boromir i Aragorn su iskoristili taj trenutak pomutnje i sasjekli ih. Stojeći malo sa strane, Ellin je otpustila još jednu strijelu i posegnula za sljedećom. Pogled prema naprijed otkrio joj je još komešanja i mutnih prilika kako se gibaju prema njima, poput nekih crnih valova.

"Još ih dolazi!" kriknula je u znak upozorenja.

"Povucimo se još malo!" uzviknuo je Aragorn, koji je i sam vidio brojne nadolazeće napadače. Gandalfova moćna pojava i još jedan zamah njegova štapa koji je djelovao zastrašujuće na orke kupili su im još nekoliko dragocjenih sekundi. Uspjeli su se malo udaljiti od napadača. Ipak, orka je bilo mnogo i brzo su nadvladavali strah. Ellin je procijenila da ih je više od trideset, a ovog je puta družina bila u mnogo nepovoljnijem položaju. Nije bilo izgledno da će nadvladati protivnike kao prošli put i bijeg je bio bolje rješenje. No orci su bili ispred njih, a nepristupačni klanac slijeva. Bijeg uz klanac, prema planini, udaljavao ih je od njihova cilja. Morali su se probiti u smjeru suprotnom od klanca, istim kojim su zapravo i došli.

"Brzo! Natrag!" podviknuo je još jednom Aragorn dajući brzo rukom znak hobitima. Mrak i drveće su ih usporavali. Ellin je odapela novu strijelu pa opet potrčala. No i orci su pogodili što družina namjerava. Nekoliko ih je požurilo presjeći im put. Iz daljine, ponovno su poletjele njihove strijele. Bile su srećom neprecizne, ali su ih ugrožavale i onemogućavale bijeg. Gandalf je požurio naprijed ne bi li s Aragornom i Gimlijem rastjerao orke koji su im zatvarali odstupnicu. Ellin je bacila pogled unatrag. Još su bili isuviše blizu klanca.

Trojica orka su ih sustigla. U metežu pokreta začuo se Legolasov prigušeni krik.

"Legolas!" viknula je Ellin uplašeno, nemajući vremena ni prilike osvrnuti se. Izvukla je mač i podigla ga na najbližeg protivnika. Luk joj je sad postao beskoristan.

"Dobro sam", odsjekao je prigušenim glasom. Osjetila je da govori kroz stisnute zube, prigušujući bol, i znala je da je ranjen no čula je kako se dalje bori. Svuda okolo odjekivali su zvukovi sudaranja oštrica. Ponijevo uplašeno njištanje miješalo se s divljim pokličima. Svjetlost Gandalfova štapa i vilenjačkih mačeva prosipala se po šumi i otkrivala orke koji su i dalje nadirali.

"Gandalfe, moramo se izvući odavde!" dobacio je Boromir između dva udarca mačem, štiteći Sama i Pippina koji su bili uz njega. Spustio je mač na jednog orka dok su hobiti zajednički nadvladali drugog. Ali novi orci su i dalje dolazili.

Tada je Gandalf koraknuo naprijed i visoko podignuo svoj štap.

"_Naur an edraith ammen!_"

Vrh štapa je bljesnuo, začuo se prasak poput grmljavine a dva stabla i grmlje ispred njega su planula. Većina orka je ostala otraga, odsječena plamenom. Samo nekolicina koja ih je u trenutku Gandalfove čarolije napadala iz neposredne blizine je sad ostala blizu njih kao posljednja prijetnja.

"Brzo!" viknuo je Aragorn, znajući da moraju nadvladati orke prije no što ostali nađu način da se probiju i opet ih dostignu. Borba se nastavila. Ellin se okrenula prema orku koji joj je bio najbliži. Zurio je u vatru i iskoristila je onaj djelić sekunde njegova iznenađenja i straha od čarobnjaka. Savladala ga je i brzo se osvrnula. Gimli, Boromir i Aragorn su potiskivali posljednjih nekoliko orka. No vatra je imala i jednu neugodnu posljedicu. Sam je jedva zadržavao ponija koji se uspaničeno propinjao.

"Bille! Bille!" vikao je, no bez uspjeha.

"Sad!" doviknuo je Gandalf kad su i posljednji orci bili mrtvi a put u smjeru suprotnom od klanca slobodan. Vatra im je trebala dati još nekoliko sekundi vremena, toliko potrebnog za bijeg. Ellin je krenula prema Samu da mu pomogne smiriti ponija.

Tek što su započeli trčati i prešli samo nekoliko metara Ellin je, na vlastiti užas, začula nove pokliče orka. Nova grupa im je dolazila ususret, bijeg na tu stranu nije bio moguć. Iz mraka je dopiralo zlokobno režanje warga. Duboki klanac bio je iza njih, orci i warzi ispred njih; vatra i orci s jedne strane a planina s druge, prema kojoj su ih orci i nastojali satjerati. Klopka se zatvarala.

Orci, vatra i najzad warzi bili su previše za ponija. Propeo se na stražnje noge, istrgnuo uzde iz Samovih ruku i odjurio u mrak. Hobit je pojurio za njim.

"Bille!" viknuo je Sam pokušavajući ga stići i vratiti.

"Same, ne! Vrati se!" vrisnula je Ellin no već u idućem trenutku su joj prvo poni, a potom i hobit nestali iz vida, u dubokom mraku među drvećem. Pippin je potrčao za njima.

"Vratite se!" zagrmio je Gandalf. Međutim i prije no što je išta više uspio reći ili učiniti pred njega je iz mraka izronio veliki warg. Bjeloočnice su mu se sablasno isticale u mraku. Uz divlje režanje skočio je širom razjapljenih čeljusti. Gandalf je strelovito ispružio desnu ruku i probo mu mačem grlo. Režanje životinje pretvorilo se u samrtni hropac ali je odmah bilo nadglasano lavežom i glasanjem ostalih, kao i urlanjem orka.

Ellin je ugledala Boromira kako uzmiče pred trojicom orka koji su ga napali istovremeno. Uspjela je još vidjeti kako je ubio jednoga no tada je pred nju iz tame iskočio novi protivnik. Blokirala je njegov napad ali bio je snažan i brz i nastavio navaljivati, a krajičkom oka je ugledala neku tamnu masu kako se komeša i približava. Warg! Lijevom rukom je hitro izvukla bodež i u posljednji tren je ispružila kako bi probola grlo životinje. No nije mogla izmaknuti njegovom krupnom tijelu u skoku i iako je pao mrtav njegov ju je zamah oborio na tlo. Ork je u trenu bio nad njom s podignutom oštricom.

Vilenjački mač je presjekao zrak i svom silinom se spustio na orka. Legolas joj je dobacio kratki pogled i samo produžio isti pokret, dižući mač prema idućem protivniku. U odsjaju vatre Ellin je na tren vidjela kako mu je na lijevoj nadlaktici rasječena odjeća a krv je već natapala rukav. Tad je skočila na noge i zanemarila trenutnu vrtoglavicu prouzročenu udarcem. Brzo se osvrnula. Boromira više nigdje nije mogla vidjeti.

Podižući mač prema idućem orku osjetila je navalu straha. _Gdje je Boromir?_ Ali nije bilo vremena da se još jednom okrene i pogleda, novi ork je navaljivao. Lice mu je bilo nacereno i kao da ga je gonila neka divlja mržnja. Aragorn je ubio jednog velikog warga no drugi je skočio na Merryja. Oborio ga je na tlo i snažno mu zagrizao rame. Hobitov tanak krik proparao je zrak. Frodo je priskočio i zario Sting u tijelo obraslo gustom crnom dlakom. Iz njegova grla izvilo se bolno krkljanje ali nije ispuštao žrtvu.

"Aragorne!" vrisnuo je Frodo no graničar se borio s dvojicom orka. Srećom Legolas je bio odmah kraj njega i dokrajčio warga.

Vatra iza njih je još gorjela i čak se malo i proširila te tako zadržavala prvu grupu napadača. Međutim bilo je samo pitanje trenutka kad će zaobići divlju buktinju i napasti ih s leđa. Ellin je znala da moraju jako brzo nešto učiniti... ili će biti gotovi.

"Moramo pobjeći!" kriknula je. U ovoj borbi uskoro više neće imati izgleda. _I gdje je bio Boromir?_ Opet se ogledala oko sebe, sad još uplašenije nego prije. Pogled joj je okrznuo Gandalfa. Čarobnjak je sklopio oči i podignuo štap.

"_Naur den i ngaurhoth!_" odjeknuo je snažno njegov glas. Vrh njegova štapa opet je zasvijetlio, a plamen još jedanput sunuo i uhvatio suhe grane i grmlje, ovaj put sa strane i malo ispred njih. Ovaj potez je unio trenutnu pomutnju među orke, vatra ih je sad okruživala. Nekoliko preostalih warga nisu više slušali gospodare i kao sve životinje koje se prirodno uspaniče zbog vatre sad su bježali su daleko od plamena.

"Sad, trkom! Za mnom!" viknuo je Gandalf i pojurio naprijed, ravno među orke. Bilo je to sasvim neočekivano ali trebalo je iskoristiti njihovo sad još veće iznenađenje. Prvi se trgnuo Legolas, podignuo Merryja i vukući ga za zdravu ruku potrčao za čarobnjakom. Frodo je jurnuo odmah za njima, a potom i Aragorn. Ellin je oklijevala još samo čas i bacila kratki pogled iza sebe. Više nije bilo nikoga od družine.

"Ellin!" Aragornov glas kao da je dolazio iz daljine iako je bio tek nekoliko koraka od nje. Trgnula se i potrčala.

"Gdje su ostali?" čula je samu sebe kako viče, ali nije dobila odgovor. Orci su pokušali uzvratiti i napasti. No srećom sad su bili raštrkani i razbijeni, tek nekoliko njih je nastojalo osujetiti bijeg družine. Legolas je spustio mač na jednoga, Aragorn je u trku ubio još dvojicu. Jedan se svom silinom obrušio na Ellin ali ona je uspjela izmaknuti. Ork je posrnuo zbog zamaha koji je unio u udarac i promašio, no i prije što je pao na tlo njezin mač ga je posjekao. Nastavila je trčati, već bez daha.

Urlanje i dozivanje orka iza njih se stišavalo kako su odmicali, ali nisu smjeli stati ni sekunde. Trčali su i Ellin je primjetila Gandalfa kako je zastao i okrenuo se prema vatri. Još jedan, posljednji pokret njegove ruke malo je još pojačao veliki požar koji se razgorio za njima, a ona je tada primjetila koliko mu je lice iscrpljeno zbog čarolija koje je izazvao da ih spasi. Naslutila je da je sada jedva trčao dalje. Na Merryju se također vidjelo da mu nije lako. No nisu imali izbora, još su bili preblizu opasnosti.

Nastavili su bježati, a sa svakim korakom vilenjakinja je osjećala kako joj strah raste. Boromir, Gimli, Sam i Pippin su nestali. _Trebali smo ostati, potražiti ih..._ prošlo joj je glavom u jednom trenutku, sasvim iracionalno. I iako je savršeno dobro znala da je hitni bijeg bilo jedino što su mogli i morali u tom trenutku učiniti, inače bi uskoro svi bili mrtvi, ta je činjenica nije mogla utješiti ni umiriti. _Što im se dogodilo? Gdje su? Jesu li živi?_ Pitanja su se redala u njezinom umu, a ona se bojala mogućih odgovora. I shvatila je da se najviše boji upravo za Boromira.


	7. Bijeg

**7. Bijeg**

Boromir je napokon savladao i posljednjeg od trojice orka koji su ga napali, a onda se okrenuo i pojurio za dvojicom hobita koji su već nestali u mraku. U sebi je opsovao njihovu nesmotrenost. Odvajanje je bilo posljednje što su smjeli učiniti u ovom trenutku. Potrčao je u pravcu u kojem je vidio da su krenuli. U prvom trenutku nije mogao ništa razabrati, a zvukovi bitke iza njegovih leđa nadglasavali su svaki zvuk koji bi eventualno mogao doći od hobita ispred njega. Zastao je i pažljivo osluhnuo, pa krenuo naprijed. Nakon još nekoliko koraka ugledao je dvije sitne prilike ispred sebe. Hobiti su uzmicali pred wargom koji je režao i spremao se na skok. Boromir je požurio prema njima i u posljednji čas zasjekao mačem zvijer u skoku. Warg je pao ali bio je samo ranjen i počeo se pridizati. Hobiti su bili nepomični, kao paralizirani, i Boromir je mogao osjetiti njihov strah. No ni sam nije stigao dokrajčiti warga. Dok se iz mraka ispred njega pojavljivao ork, čuo je novu buku iza leđa. U djeliću sekunde se okrenuo i vidio Gimlija s podignutom sjekirom. Patuljak je krenuo za njima i dolazio im u pomoć. Dok je spuštao sjekiru na ranjenog warga Boromir se okrenuo prema orku koji ga je već napadao i u posljednji tren blokirao njegov udarac. Protivnik mu je bio u maloj prednosti jer je bio u naletu dok se on stigao okrenuti. No ork mu nije bio dorastao i serijom brzih udaraca natjerao ga je na uzmak i onda ga dokrajčio posljednjim, snažnim zamahom u trbuh.

"Moramo brzo natrag do ostalih!" uzviknuo je u tom kratkom času predaha. Odbljesci udaljene vatre i zvukovi bitke još uvijek su bili dovoljno dobri orijentiri koji su ih mogli dovesti do ostatka družine. Gimli je upravo ubio orka s kojim se borio i mogli su se pokušati vratiti.

"Ali Bill...", zaustio je Sam bojažljivo, no Boromir ga je odmah prekinuo.

"Poni sad nije važan!" odsjekao je. "Ako ostanemo razdvojeni nemamo baš izgleda."

"Idemo!" rekao je odlučno patuljak i krenuo, i prije nego što je neki od hobita stigao išta više reći.

Međutim, zaustavio se već nakon prvog koraka. Nova skupina orka je upravo dolazila iz pravca gdje je bila družina. Trčali su divlje vičući, lica ispunjenih mržnjom, podignutih mačeva. U trenu su bili pred njima i obrušili se poput podivljale plime. Boromir je jedva stigao blokirati napad. Oštrice su se sudarile i iskre su poletjele u snažnom srazu. Pored njega Gimli je mahnito vitlao svojom sjekirom.

"Prema tamo!" doviknuo je Boromir hobitima i uzmaknuo nekoliko koraka. Orci su i dalje pritiskali.

"Zašto ne pobjegnemo dolje u klanac?" dahnuo je Pippin, povlačeći se.

"To bi bila ludost", odvratio je Boromir kratko i odbio udarac orka. Još je prije vidio da je silazak u klanac po mraku gotovo nemoguć. Sada, pred potjerom, bio bi jednak samoubojstvu. Teren je bio strm i nepregledan, a orci bi ih bez teškoća zasuli strijelama, bilo običnim ili zapaljenim, i mogli bi srušiti kamenje na njih. Htio je pobjeći uz klanac, prema planini; zapravo, to je sad bilo jedino kuda su mogli bježati, jer se na druge strane nisu mogli probiti.

Orci su ih potiskivali upravo prema klancu kako bi ih doveli u bezizlazan položaj. Boromir je vitlao mačem punom snagom, ne razmišljajući ni o čemu, posve fokusiran na idući potez. Istovremeno je bio svjestan svakog pokreta Gimlija i hobita. Zario je mač u najbližeg protivnika i već u nastavku istog zamaha se okrenuo prema sljedećem. _Prokletstvo, previše ih je!_ Još jedan udarac, još jedan napad. Zažalio je što nema svoj štit, koji je ostao na ponijevom sedlu; objesio ga je tamo kako ga ne bi morao neprestano nositi, ali na početku napada ga nije stigao uzeti na vrijeme, poni se istrgnuo prebrzo.

Kratko se osvrnuo. Rub klanca je bio udaljen tek nekoliko metara. _Preblizu_. Još su se držali, ali ako ih orci dotjeraju do ruba bit će gotovi. A protivnika je još uvijek bilo previše. Morali su nešto učiniti ako su se htjeli izvući – i to vrlo brzo.

-x-x-x-

Trčali su još neko vrijeme, predvođeni Aragornom. Ellin je bila na začelju, Gandalf uz nju. Tamne siluete drveća promicale su pored njih, a poneke niske grane bi ih ošinule u trku. Za njima se nije čuo nikakav zvuk potjere. _Neka tako i ostane_, pomislila je. Trčala je, saginjala se da izbjegne grane, povremeno bi zastala i gledala unatrag, pažljivo osluškujući. Ništa. _I samo neka i ostali budu dobro_, molila se u trku. Iza njih, odbljesci vatre bivali su sve slabiji, samo su daleki crveni tonovi na tamnom nebu svjedočili o Gandalfovom djelu kojim ih je spasio od orka i warga.

Napokon su se zaustavili podno jedne strmije stijene, gdje su bili zaštićeni. Aragorn je odmah prišao Merryju. Hobit je pred kraj već zamjetno teže održavao korak s ostalima i sada se strovalio na tlo čim su stali. Ellin brzo je izvadila vlastitu torbicu s lijekovima i dala Legolasu znak da sjedne. Bila je još zadihana od trčanja i bilo joj je toplo. Odbacila je jaknu, polako i duboko udahnula nekoliko puta, pa prišla Legolasu. Bilo je mračno, svjetlost zalazećeg mjeseca nije mogla kroz drveće doprijeti do njih. Iako je bilo opasno, svjetlost im je zbog previjanja rana bila nužno potrebna i Gandalf je sasvim lagano zasvijetlio svojim štapom. Froda su ostavili da nadgleda okolinu, osobito pravac iz kojeg su došli, iz kojeg bi se mogli pojaviti orci u potjeri.

Legolas je također odbacio svoj debeli plašt pa podignuo lijevi rukav svoje veste. Ellin se zagledala u ranu na njegovoj nadlaktici. Nije bila duboka niti je izgledala osobito teška. Odahnula je s olakšanjem.

"Ovo će brzo zacijeliti. Kako je Merry?" upitala je Aragorna, bacivši preko ramena zabrinuti pogled prema njima. Aragorn je pomogao hobitu da se skine i sad je bio nagnut nad njime i pregledavao mu rane od ugriza warga.

"Nije toliko loše koliko je moglo biti", odgovorio je najzad. "Sreća je što je zima pa se nosi nekoliko slojeva debele odjeće. Ovako, ugriz ipak nije jako dubok. Da je ljeto..." Aragorn nije morao završiti rečenicu, svima je bilo jasno da bi tada Merry mnogo gore prošao.

Ellin je pažljivo previla Legolasovu ruku. Kad je završila on se ponovno ogrnuo plaštem, a ona je prišla Aragornu kako bi mu pomogla oko Merryja. Gandalf im je došao još malo bliže, približivši svoj štap. Merryjevo lice je još bilo malo zajapureno od trčanja, no ispod toga se naziralo bljedilo i vidjelo se da ga rana boli. Kleknula je i sagnula se, pa mu se ohrabrujuće nasmiješila i zagladila kosu nad čelom. Tad je uzela malo antiseptičnog melema koji je Aragorn upravo pripremio i zajedno su ga počeli nanositi na hobitovo desno rame. Povremeno je bacala tjeskobne poglede prema tami iz koje su dotrčali. _Što je bilo s ostalima...?_

"Aragorne, gdje su Sam i Pippin? I Boromir i Gimli?" upitao je Merry tihim, slabim glasom, kao da joj čita misli, zapravo izričući bojazni sviju njih.

"Ostali su iza nas", odvratio je ozbiljno Aragorn, pažljivo premazujući jednu od rana. "Razdvojili smo se u bici."

"I ne znamo što je s njima?" nastavio je hobit. Iako se trudio zvučati normalno, vidjelo se da je uplašen.

"Ne znamo", odgovorio mu je Gandalf blagim glasom. "Ali uskoro ćemo ih potražiti. Osim toga, ni njih četvorica nisu baš lagan zalogaj."

Merry je kimnuo, ali grimasa nije nestala s njegovog lica. Ni Ellin se nije osjećala osobito umirena Gandalfovim riječima. I ako odmah krenu, znala je da bi mogli zakasniti.

"Hoćeš li ti završiti?" upitao ju je tiho Aragorn i pokazao glavom prema Merryjevom ramenu. "Idem na brzinu pregledati okolinu."

"Naravno. Samo idi", odvratila je i posegnula za zavojem. Prije no što je ustao kratko ju je pogledao. Lice mu je bilo ozbiljno, a oči zabrinute. Dok se uspravljao, potisnula je grč straha koji joj je nakratko stegnuo srce i opet se koncentrirala na hobita. U idućem trenutku Aragorn se brzo okrenuo i nečujno udaljio.

Dok ga nije bilo, Ellin je završila s previjanjem Merryjeve rane i pomogla mu da se odjene. Gandalf je utrnuo svjetlost na vrhu svog štapa; sad kad im više nije bila nužna, nisu smjeli riskirati. Nitko nije ništa govorio. Nervozno je pogledavala prema šumi, iščekujući Aragornov povratak. Odjednom joj je postalo hladno i malo je zadrhtala. Obukla je jaknu, iako svjesna da drhtaj nije došao samo od hladnoće. Usprkos maloprijašnjem dugom trčanju, Merry je jedini ležao, svi ostali su bili na nogama, napeti i nestrpljivi, spremni krenuti.

Aragorn se vratio se za nekoliko minuta, a Frodo koji je do maločas bio na straži se vratio s njim. Kad su se napokon pojavili iz tame, sve su se glave odmah okrenule prema Aragornu u iščekivanju.

"Izbrisao sam naše tragove u zadnjem dijelu našeg bijega", izvijestio je. "Sad kad krenemo dalje, morat ćemo ih brisati kako budemo napredovali."

Ellin kimne, iako se malo namrštila.

"Ako bude potjere, i ako u njoj budu warzi, to nam neće biti od velike koristi. Njima nisu bitni tragovi, već se služe njuhom", promrmljala je.

"Znam", odvratio je Aragorn. "No, moramo učiniti bar ono što možemo."

"Dosta wargova smo i ubili tamo", javio se Frodo. Sitna hobitova figura je bila skoro nevidljiva u tami. "Koliko ih je zapravo ostalo onda kad smo pobjegli?" upitao je.

"Ne više od tri ili četiri, siguran sam", odgovorio mu je Gandalf. "Ali, bilo bi mi draže da smo ih uspjeli sve dokrajčiti. Što se tiče orka, nisam siguran koliko ih je preostalo."

Ellin osjeti kako joj zabrinutost raste. Da je na mjestu orka, a njezini se protivnici razdvojili kao što se to njima dogodilo, znala je što bi učinila i kako bi napala.

"Mi smo se razdvojili. Ako orka nema dovoljno za organizirati dvije potjere, poći će samo za jednom skupinom", polako je govorila, razmišljajući na glas. "A da sam na njihovom mjestu, sigurno ne bih išla za skupinom koja je brojnija i u kojoj je moćni čarobnjak. Odabrala bih sigurniji plijen. Onaj slabiji."

Tišina koja je uslijedila u sljedećih nekoliko sekundi bila je nabijena tjeskobom.

"Boromir i Gimli sigurno nisu slabi i lak plijen", odvratio joj je Aragorn. "Međutim, u pravu si. Orci ih brojčano itekako nadmašuju. Neće im biti lako."

_Neće im biti lako_, ponovila je Ellin u sebi. _I to je najblaže rečeno_. Čak i da su svi zajedno, ne bi se jednostavno izvukli, znala je; ovako, bili su u skoro izgubljenom položaju. Vilenjakinja osjeti novu navalu zabrinutosti i straha.

"Što ćemo sad?" upitao je uplašeno Merry. Strah zbog prijatelja i želja da im pomogne su ga potakli da zaboravi svoju ranu. Uspravio se i ogrnuo plaštom, pa stao uz Gandalfa. Ellin je vidjela da mu se čarobnjak nasmiješio i ohrabrujuće kimnuo.

"Sad ćemo krenuti, bez daljnjeg odlaganja", rekao je odlučno Aragorn. "Klanac je ostao iza nas, južnije. Mi ćemo krenuti malo jugozapadnije, da ne naletimo izravno na eventualnu potjeru, i čim izbijemo do klanca, vraćamo se prema mjestu bitke. Na taj način ćemo naletjeti na njih ili njihove tragove ako su krenuli tim pravcem. A ako su krenuli na drugu stranu, nastavit ćemo ih tražiti sve dok ih ne sustignemo."

Nije spomenuo opasnost ponovnog susreta s orcima ili nove bitke, kao ni razne mogućnosti u kojima je štošta moglo poći po zlu. Toga su jednostavno bili svjesni svi. _Hoćemo li stići na vrijeme, ili već previše kasnimo,_ pitala se nervozno Ellin, znajući u kakvom su teškom položaju bili njihovi drugovi. _Da barem nismo morali pobjeći, da smo ih barem mogli odmah potražiti..._

"Merry, kako se osjećaš sad?" upitao je ozbiljno Aragorn.

"Puno manje boli, ovaj melem koji ste stavili pomaže. Moći ću vas pratiti, kako god brzo išli", obećao je hrabro hobit. Sada bi im jako dobro došao poni, jer bi ga hobit mogao jahati. Međutim, trenutno nije bilo drugog izbora. Morali su krenuti i bili su odlučni. Aragorn je obuhvatio malu grupu pogledom, vidio da su svi spremni i dao znak.

"Krećemo."

-x-x-x-

Boromir i Gimli su bili malo naprijed, ispred dvojice hobita koje su tako zaklanjali od najjačeg udara, i mač i sjekira su uspjeli zaustaviti napad koji se opet obrušio na njih, usporiti ga i malo ublažiti. Ipak, bili su samo dvojica, jednostavno nisu imali dovoljno vremena da zaustave svaki potez mačem, da spriječe prodor naprijed baš svih orka, i morao se nadati da će hobiti izdržati napad onih koji su uspjeli proći kraj njih. Iza svakog udarca i blokade bacao je poglede iza sebe, prema hobitima, primijetivši da Gimli radi isto... ali kako je borba trajala, bili su odmaknuti jedni od drugih, položaji su se promijenili i bilo je trenutaka kad se više nije ni mogao snaći i shvatiti gdje su hobiti.

Činilo mu se da borba traje satima, potpuno je izgubio pojam o vremenu, i mogao je misliti samo na jedno: da svi ostanu na nogama. Ako obore bilo kojeg od njih dvojice, sudbina im je zapečaćena. Njih dvojica su držali navalu koliko su mogli, što dalje od hobita, i pad jednog bi značio otvorena vrata prema svima ostalima, i više protivnika za njih.

Orci su na trenutak stali, zbijajući redove, skupljajući snagu za još jedan nalet. Sad su ih potisnuli gotovo do ruba, obruč se zatvorio. Njihove siluete su bile iscrtane vatrom koja je gorjela u daljini iza njih. Lica su im bila u sjeni i njihovi iscereni izrazi jedva su se nazirali, no zato su se dobro čuli urlici puni mržnje, kao i zadovoljstva što im je plijen nadohvat ruke, i pojačavali se sad pred posljednji udar. Boromir je dobro znao da im je sad možda zadnja šansa da bilo što učine. Sljedeći udar neće izdržati. Mač mu je bio težak u rukama, a i patuljak se načas oslonio na sjekiru, skupljajući snagu... borba s nekoliko protivnika istovremeno ih je brzo trošila. _Sada je bio trenutak da se izvuku iz ovoga, jer drugog neće ni biti_, pomislio je ogledavajući se oko sebe, upijajući situaciju i odvagujući u glavi sve mogućnosti.

Klanac im je bio za leđima, tek dva-tri koraka udaljen. Orci su bili ispred njih, slijeva također. Dva su warga prijeteći režala i spremala se na skok. S desne strane, prema planini, bilo je najmanje orka, obruč su zatvarala tek dvojica. Warzi samo što nisu napali. _To!_ U njihovom pokretu, Boromir je naslutio tračak posljednje nade i u trenu donio odluku.

"Gimli! Idite desno!" doviknuo je Boromir užurbano. Računao je da će patuljkova vještina u borbi biti dovoljna za tu dvojicu. I hobiti su mogli pomoći, sati vježbe s njima nisu bili uzalud. Dok se Gimli okretao i obrušio na dvojicu orka koji su mu stajali na putu Boromir je podignuo mač i napravio pokret prema dva warga, kao da će ih napasti. Snažni mišići dviju divljih životinja su se zgrčili skoro istovremeno i skočili su na čovjeka ispred njih. No Boromir je iskoristio zamah svog lažnog napada i bacio se na tlo. Iako je bio spreman jedva ih je izbjegao, jedan ga je zamalo dohvatio zubima. No dok su warzi proletjeli kroz zrak skočivši u prazno, on se otkotrljao naprijed te s tla snažno zamahnuo mačem i duboko zasjekao dvojicu orka po nogama. Odmah su pali kao pokošeni. Iza njegovih leđa bijesno režanje warga se pretvorilo u cvilež pa nestalo u dubini. Životinje su preletjele preko ruba i survale se u klanac. Trećeg orka je oborio dok se uspravljao. Sad se našao iza leđa orka, put mu je bio slobodan, a krajičkom oka je vidio kako su se Gimli i hobiti uspjeli probiti. Brzo je iskoristio sekundu iznenađenja koja je nastala među orcima i požurio naprijed. Podignuo je svoj mač brže od orka koji se prenuo prvi i pokušao ga zaustaviti te ga oborio, pa pojurio prema patuljku i hobitima. U trenu ih je sustigao.

"Sad! Bježimo!" povikao im je.

Dali su se u trk. Poprište bitke i veliki požar su ostali iza njih. U jednom kratkom trenutku mu se učinilo da se požar još više rasplamsao ali nije bilo vremena za razmišljanje o tome. Morali su pobjeći što prije. Orci su jurili malo iza njih. Drveće, grmlje i tama ih je malo usporavalo, a Boromir se samo mogao nadati da i orci imaju jednaku poteškoću. Vodio ih je u smjeru planine, prema istoku; drugdje nije ni mogao, jer su ostale strane zatvarali neprijatelji.

Hobiti su se trudili najviše što su mogli, ali Boromir je uskoro vidio da ne mogu držati korak s njim i Gimlijem. Sam je posrnuo jednom ili dva puta i Boromir ga je brzo povukao na noge. Orcima nisu mogli umaći na ovaj način i znao je da ih moraju nekako zavarati.

Trčeći kroz noć, s potjerom za leđima, um mu je grozničavo tražio rješenje. Borba nije dolazila u obzir, a ovakav bijeg nije bio osobito izgledan; hobiti nisu mogli trčati dovoljno brzo. Nakratko se osvrnuo. Nije mogao ništa vidjeti kroz tamu ali znao je da orci nisu daleko. Uostalom, dobro su čuli njihove krikove. Tada mu je iznenada sinulo rješenje. Bit će to riskantan potez, ali trenutno jedini moguć, inače će ih orci za neko vrijeme sustići.

"Znam kako ćemo im pobjeći!" dobacio je svojim suputnicima u trku. "Požurite još malo, moramo povećati razliku!"

Ubrzali su. Odmah je vidio da hobiti izvlače sve iz sebe, i zadnje atome snage, trče i brže no što su mislili da mogu. Uskoro, kada je vidio da su hobiti stvarno na kraju snaga a razmak do progonitelja se doista povećao, dao je znak.

"Za mnom, brzo!"

Naglo je skrenuo ravno prema klancu. Ionako se nisu mnogo udaljili od njega, trčali su manje-više paralelno s njim, prema istoku. Začas su stigli do ruba. Boromir je na brzinu obrisao ono malo tragova što su ostavili za sobom.

"Zar ćemo bježati u klanac?" upitao je Pippin uplašeno, jedva hvatajući dah. Pogled prema dolje je doista djelovao opasno i zastrašujuće.

"Nećemo, preopasno je", odvratio je brzo Boromir. "Sići ćemo svega metar ili dva, i pritajiti se."

Čak ni taj kratki silazak nije bio lagan. Padine su već i na samom početku bile strme a u mraku je bilo teško pronaći sigurno uporište za noge ili ruke. Sam je razrezao dlan na jedan oštriji kamen ali je odmah prigušio krik, a Gimli je krivim korakom izazvao manji odron zemlje i nekoliko kamenčića. Boromir se ponadao da nitko od orka u nadolazećoj potjeri nije čuo njihove šumove. Zaklonili su se iza grmlja koje je raslo iz strmih obronaka i priljubili se uz stijene. Odozgo su bili praktički nevidljivi. Sišli su doista u posljednji čas, jer samo tren nakon što su se umirili začuli su bat koraka horde orka u trku. Iznad njihovih glava, tek malo udaljeni od ruba klanca, orci su produžili naprijed, i dalje goneći svoj plijen. No sada su trčali u pogrešnom pravcu, a nije im preostao nijedan warg koji bi njuhom otkrio bjegunce.

Dok su zvukovi zamirali, Boromir je polako odahnuo. Osvrnuo se prema siluetama patuljka i hobita. Njihove tamne figure skoro su se stapale s tlom. I dalje su bili posve nepomični i tihi, i prinijevši prst ustima dao im je znak da tako i ostanu. Kimnuli su, a on je nastavio pažljivo osluškivati. Ništa se više nije čulo.

Kako su minute prolazile, počeo se malo opuštati, iako je i dalje bio na velikom oprezu. I sad kad je neposredna opasnost najzad minula, dopustio je i ostalim mislima da mu ispune um.

Situacija nije bila nimalo jednostavna. Nisu se još mogli smatrati sigurnima niti spašenima, jer orci su se još mogli vratiti. Nisu znali što se dogodilo s ostatkom skupine, gdje se nalaze, niti jesu li svi živi. _I sve to zbog nepromišljene trke za ponijem_. Taj je potez ugrozio živote sviju njih, jer su razdvojeni bili slabiji. Ljutito je spustio pogled na Sama. _Da je ovako nešto učinio neki od njegovih vojnika..._ no Boromir je odmah zaustavio tu pomisao. Nijedan od njegovih ljudi ne bi učinio ništa tako glupo, a Sam nije bio vojnik i nije mogao znati ništa o pravilima borbe i discipline; usporedba nije bila na mjestu. Hobit je bio šćućuren ispod grma i doimao se skoro poput malog zamotuljka. Kao da je osjetio pogled, Sam je podignuo glavu prema njemu, pa je opet brzo pognuo. Sad je djelovao još sitnije i skrušenije. Boromir uzdahne i osjeti kako se njegova ljutnja topi. Osim toga, jasno je čitao Samovo držanje i misli; hobitov vlastiti osjećaj krivnje bio mu je dovoljno težak teret, i sigurno je dobro naučio lekciju za idući put. Kad bude prilike, kad budu na sigurnom, tada će na miru porazgovarati s njim o tome, objasniti mu gdje je pogriješio; sada nije bio trenutak.

Pomislio je na ostale. Gandalf je bio s njima, i bili su nešto brojniji od njih samih. Osim dvojice hobita, svi su bili vrlo vješti i opasni borci, a značajna je bila i čarobnjakova moć. Tada se sjetio bljeska i vatre koje je vidio dok su bježali. _Novi Gandalfov potez?_ Nadao se da su se izvukli. Ipak, bio je zabrinut, orka je bilo mnogo. Bio je zabrinut... za _nju_. I shvaćao je da to nije zato što je, kao žena, mogla biti slabija od ostalih, jer vidio ju je kako barata mačem. I shvatio je još nešto, u toj tami, u relativnoj sigurnosti zaklona litice... da bi bez razmišljanja mijenjao mjesto s bilo kime iz njene skupine, makar oni bili usred najžešće borbe. Jedino nije mogao shvatiti zašto.

-x-x-x-

Hodali su maksimalno brzo koliko im je dopuštao oprez. Iako su zapravo brzo napredovali, Ellin se činilo da su prespori. Svaka izgubljena minuta mogla je značiti pitanje života ili smrti... ako već nije bilo prekasno.

Do klanca su stigli brzo, pa vrlo oprezno nastavili prema mjestu gdje su se borili s orcima. Vatra je u daljini i dalje gorjela, iako se činilo da jenjava, crveni odbljesci su zamirali. Aragorn je cijelo vrijeme hodao skoro posve prignut do tla, tražeći makar i najmanji znak prolaska njihovih prijatelja. Ellin je također vrlo pažljivo promatrala tlo, a Legolas je na začelju brisao tragove njihova prolaska. Ni Aragorn ni Ellin nisu do sada ugledali ništa. Otkrivanje tragova u mraku bilo je izuzetno teško, i nadala se da im nije neki slabašni trag promaknuo. Istovremeno, dio pažnje je usmjerila i na Merryja. Hobit se dobro držao, nije pokazivao znakove bolova ili zaostajanja za njima.

"Jesi li dobro?" tiho mu je šapnula prolazeći kraj njega.

"Malo me boli", priznao je nevoljko. "Ali nije strašno, zaista. Ne brini za mene."

Kimnula mu je i potapšala ga po leđima, pa opet nastavila pozorno tražiti eventualne tragove na tlu. Aragorn, koji je stalno bio na čelu, uskoro im je rekao da stanu. Ellin je vidjela kako je kleknuo i pažljivo ispitivao tlo na jednom mjestu, opipavajući usput rukom travu i grančice okolnog grmlja. _Što je vidio?_ U njoj se rasplamsala nada da je našao tragove Boromira i ostalih, a istovremeno se borila protiv nade kako ne bi bila razočarana ako bi se trag pokazao lažnim. Poželjela je priskočiti naprijed i pogledati i sama, no ostala je u mjestu, nepomična, kako ne bi svojim kretanjem uništila neki slabi, jedva vidljivi trag. Samo je stajala i čekala, suzdržavajući dah.

Aragorn je tada ustao, dao im znak rukom da još malo ostanu na mjestu, pa učinio nekoliko koraka naprijed, i dalje ispitujući tragove. Njegov lik za nekoliko im je trenutaka nestao među tamnim šumskim sjenama. Ellin se osvrnula i bacila pogled prema svojim suputnicima. Dvije visoke i dvije niske siluete stajale su u jednakom napetom iščekivanju kao i ona. Tad se Aragorn vratio i brzo im prišao.

"Unaokolo ima mnogo tragova, i to mora da su tragovi one skupine orka koja nas je prvi put čekala u zasjedi. Uostalom, i vode prema mjestu bitke", izvijestio ih je tihim glasom. "To više i nije daleko. Sačekajte još nekoliko minuta, idem najprije sam, izvidjeti je li sve čisto pred nama. Vraćam se brzo."

"Budi oprezan", rekao mu je ozbiljno Gandalf.

"Naravno", odvratio je Aragorn. "Vraćam se brzo."

Još jednom, lik graničara iščeznuo je u mraku.

-x-x-x-

Kad je prošlo još nekoliko minuta a da je i dalje sve bilo mirno, Boromir je odlučio da je vrijeme da napuste svoj trenutni zaklon. Zaključio je da bi se trebali vratiti do poprišta borbe, pri čemu će morati biti vrlo oprezni zbog još uvijek prisutne opasnosti od orka, pa pregledati tragove i ustanoviti što se dogodilo. Znao je da će i Aragorn razmišljati slično, te da bi se s drugom skupinom čak mogli i susresti na mjestu prijašnje bitke – naravno, ako su bili u blizini, i ako su bili u mogućnosti vratiti se.

Isto tako, znao je da bi i orci mogli razmišljati na isti način, i čekati ih tamo u zasjedi.

"Što ćemo učiniti sad?" najzad je tiho prošaptao Pippin i prekinuo mu tijek misli.

"Vratit ćemo se, i potražiti tragove", odgovorio mu je Boromir, također šaptom. "I pokušat ćemo naći ostale."

"Što ako ih ne nađemo?" upitao je Sam. Glas mu je bio nabijen napetošću i strahom. Boromir ga je pogledao i položio mu ruku na rame.

"Pronaći ćemo ih", rekao je tiho, ali čvrsto.

"Ja sam kriv što smo se ovako razdvojili", promrmljao je Sam, oborene glave, potpuno utučeno. Boromir je čučnuo kako bi bio iste visine kao i hobit, i uhvatio ga za ramena. Polako, Sam je dignuo glavu i pogledao ga.

"Jesi", odgovorio mu je kad je imao njegovu punu pažnju i kimnuo. "Razdvajanje je posljednje što se smije učiniti u opasnosti, i nikad više ne smiješ onako pobjeći od skupine. Za sada smo dobro prošli, živi smo i zdravi... ali moglo se dogoditi da netko zbog toga bude mrtav ili ranjen. Zbog tvoje greške. Pamti ovo dobro." Unio je u svoj glas ozbiljnost i lagani prijekor, ali je izbrisao oštrinu i ljutnju. "No siguran sam da si to naučio sad, i da više nećeš to učiniti."

Promatrao je hobita nekoliko trenutaka, sve dok ovaj nije kimnuo.

"Neću", obećao je. Potom je posramljeno oborio pogled.

"Znam da nećeš. I ne grizi se više, naučio si nešto novo", odvratio je Boromir blago. Još ranije je odlučio da će s hobitom detaljno razgovarati o svemu, kad budu na sigurnom, i od toga nije odustao, no za sada je bilo dovoljno. Uspravio se. "A sad je vrijeme da krenemo."

Pažljivo se okrenuo i uspeo do ruba klanca, pa pomogao i hobitima, povukavši ih gore. Gimli se popeo posljednji. Zatim su polako krenuli natrag, šuljajući se i tražeći zaklon drveća. Kako su se približavali mjestu gdje su se ranije borili s orcima, bili su sve sporiji i oprezniji. No iako su se hobiti i patuljak pokazali spretni i nečujni, Boromir je odlučio da će najprije sam izvidjeti što je pred njima. Rekao im je da ga sačekaju, nepomični i u zaklonu, pa krenuo naprijed. Kad se približio čistini još malo, sakriven iza jednog velikog stabla, u svjetlu vatre koja je dogorijevala vidio je više trupla orka i wargova. Tijela su bila prvo što je grozničavo pretražio pogledom, no srećom niti jedno nije pripadalo njegovim prijateljima. Ipak, znao je da potraga nije gotova, jer bitka je bila žestoka i vodila se na većem području. Ne želeći se otkriti dok nije sve pregledao, nastavio se šuljati. Poneki grm i stablo još je gorjelo. U zraku se osjećao snažan miris paljevine, a dim mu je malo nadraživao pluća. Svuda unaokolo, bili su razbacani mačevi i bodeži palih orka. Tlo je bilo izgaženo u svim pravcima i zasad nije uspijevao otkriti nikakve tragove koji bi vodili dalje od bitke. No tek je počeo pretraživati teren i htio je obići oko cijelog poprišta.

Međutim, dok se oprezno kretao naprijed i premještao do idućeg zaklona, učinilo mu se da je krajičkom oka nazrijeo slabašni pokret na drugom kraju čistine. U trenutku se ukipio i priljubio uz tlo, ne učinivši ni najmanji šum. Pozorno je promotrio drveće na drugoj strani. Naoko, sve je bilo mirno. Pa ipak, nakon nekog vremena strpljivog čekanja, njegove sumnje su se potvrdile. Skrivena prilika opet se neznatno pomaknula. Pored nje, u još dubljoj tami, naslutio je još jedan pokret i jedva vidljiv odbljesak vatre na čeliku. Namrštio se i opsovao u sebi. _Prokleti orci!_

Boromir nije želio riskirati da bude otkriven. Sasvim polako se povukao natrag, pa se vratio do mjesta gdje su ga čekali Gimli i hobiti. Kad su vidjeli da je stigao, gotovo su skočili prema njemu u želji da čuju vijesti.

"Nisam našao niti njih, niti njihove tragove", rekao im je. "Međutim, nisam uspio pretražiti sve. Orci vrebaju na jednom mjestu u zasjedi. Ne znam koliko ih je. Možda ne mnogo, ali ne želim nepotrebno uletjeti u opasnost i borbu ako to mogu izbjeći. Morat ćemo obići mjesto bitke u širem luku."

Ukratko im je prepričao sve što je vidio, a onda su zajedno krenuli naprijed. Sada ih je vodio u nešto širem krugu no što je sam maločas išao. I dalje je tražio tragove ostatka družine, ali bez uspjeha. Jedini na koje su naletjeli bili su nasumični i sasvim sigurno su pripadali orcima. Međutim, na jednom dijelu mu se učinilo da u zbrci tragova na izgaženom tlu vidi nekoliko otisaka koji vode na suprotnu stranu, dalje od bitke. Zastao je i pažljivo proučio teren. Najprije je krenuo samo malo bliže mjestu bitke, ne preblizu kako ga orci u zasjedi ne bi primjetili. Ipak, odmah se uvjerio; požar je ovdje bio jači, kao da je Gandalf bio upravo ovdje u blizini, i upotrijebio svoju čaroliju kako bi ih izvukao. Zatim je opet obratio pažnju na ono što ga je najviše zanimalo: jedva vidljive, ali ipak primjetne tragove koji su vodili na drugu stranu.

Bez riječi, dao je znak rukom Gimliju i hobitima, i pokazao u kojem pravcu će krenuti dalje. Znao je da će biti izuzetno teško nastaviti dalje u mraku, no ovo je bio jedini trag koji su imali. Pippin je počeo otvarati usta, kao da želi nešto upitati, no Boromir mu je odmah dao znak da šuti; još uvijek su bili preblizu zasjede i nisu se smjeli odati nikakvim zvukom. Zakoračio je naprijed kako bi ih poveo dalje.

No tada je do njih doprlo sasvim tiho, ali prepoznatljivo režanje. I iako su bili dovoljno daleko od zasjede orka i mogli proći neprimjećeno, sada su zbog osjetljivog njuha warga bili otkriveni. _Prokletstvo!_ Režanje koje je prešlo u divlji lavež je odmah bilo praćeno povicima i zvukovima orka u trku. Boromir je brzo izvukao mač a Gimli podignuo svoju sjekiru. Desetak orka i jedan warg jurili su prema njima i nije bilo prave prilike za bijeg. Bili su prisiljeni na novu borbu.

Warg je skočio prema Gimliju ali patuljak ga je spremno dočekao snažnim udarcem sjekire, a Boromir je podignuo mač blokirajući napad orka. Teško tijelo životinje se u samrtnom hropcu strovalilo na tlo. Zvukovi sudara čelika opet su ispunili zrak, smrtonosni ples oštrica se nastavio. Orci su ih opkolili i pokušali razdvojiti kako bi bili ranjiviji. Dok su on i Gimli opet pokušavali preuzeti na sebe većinu, Boromir je ugledao kako Sam posrće i pada na tlo izbjegavajući snažan napad. Ork je visoko podignuo mač spremajući se zadati konačni udarac i Boromir je strelovito prešao tri koraka koja su ga dijelila od neprijatelja i posjekao ga. Ork je pao na tlo. No tada su druga dvojica skočila prema njemu i napala ga istovremeno. Vitlao je mačem što je snažnije i brže mogao, ali vremena za obranu jednostavno nije bilo dovoljno. Hitrim pokretom uspio je ubiti jednoga ali nije stigao izmaknuti napadu drugog dovoljno brzo. Sablja orka zasjekla mu je desnu nadlakticu. Bol mu je načas eksplodirala u cijeloj ruci i ispustio je mač. Trgnuo se unazad i izbjegao drugi udarac ali mač mu je ostao na zemlji, na trenutak nedostižno daleko. No već sljedeće sekunde mač je doletio prema njemu i uspio ga je uhvatiti ljevicom u zadnji tren; Samov pogled, koji je na čas uhvatio dok mu je hobit s tla bacao mač, bio je prestravljen. Blokirao je sljedeći udarac, pa još jedan, povlačeći se. Desna ruka mu je visjela uz tijelo i sad se mogao služiti samo lijevom. Bacio je brzi pogled sa strane i kroz splet pokreta vidio da su orci okružili Gimlija i Pippina. Sama više nije vidio. I dalje se branio, čekajući krivi potez orka, tražeći eventualnu mogućnost na napad, iako je ljevicom bio mnogo manje spretan. No tada je ugledao kako mu s druge strane s podignutim mačem novi protivnik, a za leđima je osjetio deblo. Uzmak mu je bio odsječen.

-x-x-x-

Nije prošlo ni nekoliko sekundi od Aragornovog odlaska, kad je tišinu proparao divlji povik. Nakon prvog udaljenog pokliča uslijedili su i drugi, a skoro odmah i zvuk sudara oštrica. Aragorn, tek što se stigao udaljiti nekoliko metara, odmah se vratio do njih i dao im znak da požure. Potrčali su kroz šumu, u pravcu zvukova. Dok je jurila, vilenjakinji je mnoštvo uskomešanih misli proletjelo glavom. _Jesu li to oni? Jesmo li ih našli? Hoćemo li stići na vrijeme? Jesu li svi živi?_ Nada joj se miješala sa strahom. Iako su hitali punom snagom a buka borbe svakim korakom bivala sve bliža i jača, činilo joj se da su užasno spori. Svaki zvuk sudara mačeva povećavao joj je strah i zabrinutost.

Kad su naposljetku izbili na čistinu i ugledali ih Ellin je već imala svoj luk u ruci. U trenu je obuhvatila prizor pogledom. Nekoliko orka je opkolilo Gimlija i Pippina, jedan je napadao Sama i gotovo ga nadvladao, a dvojica su upravo s podignutim mačevima nasrnuli na Boromira koji se nije imao gdje povući. Uperila je luk u jednog od dvojice njegovih napadača ali je Aragorn koji je bio na čelu bio brži. Svom je snagom zavitlao nož u jednog orka a u djeliću sekunde u kojem se drugi okrenuo iznenađen dolaskom novih neočekivanih protivnika Boromir je spustio svoj mač na njega i dokrajčio ga. Ellin je otpustila strijelu prema orku koji je prijetio Samu i ovaj je pao mrtav, a um joj je istovremeno zapazio činjenicu da Boromir drži mač u lijevoj ruci a desna mu samo visi uz tijelo. _Ranjen je!_ Gandalf, Aragorn i Legolas kojeg ranjena lijeva ruka nije spriječila da se bori za to su se vrijeme već obrušili na preostale orke, koji su okruživali Gimlija i Pippina.

Potpuno iznenađeni neočekivanim žestokim napadom orci su brzo bili razbijeni. Aragorn je zario svoj mač u posljednjeg i sve se umirilo. Zavladala je tišina, koja je Ellin izgledala gotovo čudna nakon borbe. Devet umornih likova, zadihanih baš poput nje, polako je dolazilo k sebi nakon još jednog žestokog okršaja. _Hvala Eruu, svi smo tu_. Zabrinuto se zagledala u Boromira. No osim rane na desnoj ruci na prvi pogled se nije uočavalo više ništa, a dok im se približavao hodao je normalno. Malo je odahnula. Ipak, učinilo joj se da mu je korak malo usporen, a pokreti kojim je obrisao mač i spremio ga odavali su umor.

"Napokon gotovo", dahnuo je Pippin tiho, više sam za sebe. Pomalo su se okupili, još uvijek usporeni, dolazeći k sebi, kao da se bude iz ružnog sna i još ne shvaćaju da je sve prošlo. Pippin se prvi prenuo i priskočio do Merryja i Sama. Tada im je prišao i Frodo i četvorica hobita su se zagrlila od radosti što su opet zajedno i što se sve dobro završilo. Gandalf se nasmiješio promatrajući ih, a i na svim ostalim licima se jasno čitalo olakšanje. Aragorn je brzim pogledom prelazio preko svih članova družine.

"Je li još netko ranjen?" upitao je. Kao odgovor je dobio niječno kimanje. Odmah je prišao Boromiru i pokazao prema njegovoj ruci. "Daj da to sredimo prije nego što krenemo."

"Ništa naročito, samo ogrebotina", odvratio mu je Boromir i odmahnuo ljevicom. "Bolje da požurimo."

Aragorn je ipak pogledao ranu, pa odlučio.

"Doista nije duboko, ali sredit ću to sad, prije nego krenemo. Bit će gotovo za manje od minute. Toliko vremena imamo." Okrenuo se prema Ellin, koja je stajala odmah do njega. "Ellin, dodaj mi ono što nam je ostalo."

Ellin mu je prišla pa izvadila zavoj i ostatak antiseptičnog melema koji su pripremili još ranije, dok su previjali rane Legolasu i Merryju. Dodala mu je melem i ujedno bacila kratki pogled prema Boromirovoj rani. U crvenkastom odsjaju umiruće vatre uspjela je zapaziti posjekotinu koja je krvarila. Boromirovo lice nije odavalo nikakav bol, jedino joj se učinio bljeđi i umorniji no obično. Aragorn je odmah obradio ranu, brzim i rutinskim pokretima.

"Izgleda da smo sredili većinu, ali jedna grupa je ipak preostala", izvijestio je Boromir dok mu je Aragorn zavijao ranu. "Mislim da ih je petnaestak. Gonili su nas na drugu stranu, prema planini. Zavarali smo ih i sakrili se a oni su nastavili u istom pravcu, ali mogli bi to otkriti i vratiti se. Zato želim da što prije krenemo."

"Je li ostao živ koji warg?" upitao je Aragorn.

"Nije." Boromir je odmahnuo glavom. "Samo orci."

"Utoliko bolje", kimnuo je Aragorn. "Izgleda da smo riješili barem tu opasnost, samim orcima ćemo mnogo lakše pobjeći. Warzi i njihov njuh bili bi mnogo veća teškoća."

"Kako ste ih zavarali?" upitala je Ellin, ozbiljno ih promatrajući.

"Spustili smo se u klanac, metar ili dva ispod ruba, i pritajili se. Grmlje nas je dodatno zaklanjalo", odgovorio je Boromir. "Izveli smo to brzo i neprimjetno, pa su oni nastavili trčati dalje, misleći da nas i dalje gone."

"Dobar potez", kimnuo je Aragorn uz smiješak.

"Riskantan, ali uspjeli smo", odvratio je Boromir. I na njegovom licu se na tren pojavio škrti osmijeh, no potom se brzo uozbiljio. "Za dalje, ja ću moći hodati brzo koliko god treba, ovo je sitnica. Ali da sam barem imao štit, sigurno bih mogao odbiti udarac pa bismo se poštedjeli ove gnjavaže. No ostao je privezan za ponijevo sedlo, nisam ga uspio uzeti na vrijeme."

Uto je Aragorn završio previjanje i učvrstio zavoj. Za to je vrijeme Ellin provjerila Legolasovu ruku i Merryjevo rame. Njihove rane bile su dobro i nisu se otvorile u ovom zadnjem okršaju. Hobiti su i dalje tiho ali veselo razgovarali među sobom, jedino je Sam djelovao malo utučenije i tiše od ostalih. Gandalf je gledao unaokolo i budno nadzirao okolinu, no sve je bilo mirno.

"Svi ste spremni?" upitao je Aragorn kad se okrenuo prema njima. Kad su mu kimnuli, nastavio je. "Dakle, moramo krenuti, a ne znamo gdje je poni odjurio. Ne možemo sad potrošiti mnogo vremena na traženje, ali moramo barem pokušati, jer nam je dio itekako potrebnih stvari bio natovaren na njega. Provjerit ćemo na brzinu. Ali u najgorem slučaju, ako ga ne nađemo, morat ćemo se nekako snaći bez toga."

Na poniju je bilo natovareno nekoliko svežnjeva rezervnih strijela i dio zaliha hrane, te njihovi pokrivači i vreće za spavanje. Ellin je u sebi odahnula što je barem svoju torbu s lijekovima nosila u svom ruksaku, pa to nije bilo izgubljeno. No i sve ostalo što je nosio poni je bilo važno. Izgubljene zalihe putne hrane možda su i mogli zamijeniti sitnom divljači koju bi ulovili putem, pod uvjetom da budu u mogućnosti bez opasnosti zapaliti vatru, te uz povećanu štednju zaliha koje su im ostale. Međutim, nedostatak vreća za spavanje također je bio vrlo velik problem, jer je vrijeme bilo hladno.

Bili su vrlo blizu mjesta gdje im se poni ranije otrgnuo i odjurio, pa su od tuda odlučili započeti potragu. Svjetla je sad već bilo sasvim malo, vatra je skoro zamrla. Aragorn je opet krenuo prvi i poveo ih. Unaokolo je bilo mrtvih orka i wargova, te razasutih mačeva i poneka strijela. Aragorn se sagnuo kako bi provjerio trag, pa krenuo dalje, prema grmlju. No skoro odmah je stao a na licu mu je bio zadovoljan izraz, pomiješan s olakšanjem. Tada su i svi ostali odmah ugledali ono što je vidio Aragorn. Na tlu, u općem neredu, ležalo je nekoliko njihovih zamotuljaka, očito otpalih s ponijevog sedla dok se panično propinjao. Ranije, u žaru same bitke, dok su se borili da očuvaju vlastite živote, naravno da nitko nije ni primjetio da je nešto otpalo s ponijeva sedla dok je bježao. Aragorn i Gandalf su hitro pogledali o čemu se radi.

"Pokrivači i hrana. To i jest ono najvažnije, rekao bih", izvijestio ih je Gandalf. "Aragorne, hoćemo li u potragu za ostalim?"

"Ellin, Legolas, koliko strijela vam je preostalo?" upitao je Aragorn.

Ellin je pogledala u svoj tobolac, a isto je učinio i Legolas. Tijekom obilaska mjesta bitke i ovog traganja čak su uspjeli pronaći neke od svojih strijela koje su ranije otpustili i uzeli ih.

"Potrošila sam otprilike trećinu strijela od onog što sam imala kad smo krenuli", rekla je Ellin, pa upitno pogledala Legolasa.

"Slično je i sa mnom", dodao je on i kimnuo.

Graničar je malo razmišljao. Malo je stisnuo usne, a čelo mu se zabrinuto nabralo.

"Bilo bi bolje da imamo sa sobom i one svežnjeve što se nalaze na poniju, ali mislim da i ovo što imate nije premalo. Na kraju krajeva, preostaju vam mačevi, s kojima ste također ubojiti", odlučio je najzad. "Ono najvažnije smo pronašli. Boromire, mislim da ćeš morati bez štita dalje."

"No dobro, sad se tu ne može više ništa", odgovorio je Boromir i slegnuo ramenima.

"Znači, nećemo potražiti Billa?" upitao je bojažljivo Merry.

"Nećemo", odvratio je Aragorn blago, ali odlučno. "Našli smo dio stvari, a već je i to više nego što smo se mogli nadati, budući da nemamo pojma kuda je poni odjurio. Više ne smijemo riskirati, jer što duže ostajemo tu, raste i opasnost da se orci vrate."

Merry je namršteno kimnuo, pomalo snužden.

"Valjda će Bill biti dobro, valjda ga nisu uhvatili warzi", rekao je Pippin tiho, sam za sebe.

"Warzi su bili prilično zaokupljeni s nama, dragi moj hobite, tako da je poni vjerojatno imao dobre šanse za bijeg", kimnuo mu je ohrabrujuće Gandalf. "Ako ga i ne nađemo, on sigurno zna put kući."

"Nadam se", promrmljao je Pippin.

Svi su bili spremni i Aragorn ih je poveo. Prije polaska, Ellin je za svoj ruksak učvrstila svoju vreću za spavanje. Sad kad su ostali bez ponija svi će morati nositi malo više, no to i nisu smatrali problemom; dovoljno je bilo sjetiti se da su zamalo ostali bez svega i koliko su imali sreće da su uopće pronašli dio.

Pošli su manje-više sličnim putem kao i prije nepunih sat vremena: išli su uz klanac prema zapadu, ne bi li sišli malo niže i zatim nastavili prema jugu kad zaobiđu strme i neprohodne padine klanca. Prolazeći preko jedne čistine koju je zapamtila zbog jednog neobičnog iskrivljenog stabla na njenom rubu, Ellin se na trenutak osjećala malo neobično, kao da ponovno proživljava već proživljeno.

Ali u vremenu koje je proteklo u međuvremenu, bili su više više puta gotovo izgubljeni i u smrtnoj opasnosti, a neki se nisu izvukli bez posljedica: trojica su bila ranjena. Dok su brzim koracima odlazili što dalje od opasnosti, Ellin opet osjeti strah, kao oblik zakašnjele reakcije, i ujedno olakšanje i zahvalnost što su se ipak spasili.


	8. Duga noć

**8. Duga noć**

Teren pred njima polako se izravnavao, a ono što je jedva kilometar iza njih bio klanac sa strmim obroncima, ovdje se pretvorilo u široku dolinu zaobljenih blagih padina. Zaputili su se njome i nastavili putovanje prema jugu. Bili su vrlo oprezni i tihi. Aragorn i Legolas išli su na čelu, te svojim iskustvom i oštrim vidom nastojali uočiti svaku opasnost koja ih je eventualno mogla vrebati. Ellin je ovog puta bila na začelju, brišući tragove njihova prolaska. Šuma se prorijedila i teren koji je bio djelomično kamenit olakšavao joj je posao, jer na njemu nije ostajalo mnogo tragova. Svi su ionako pazili da se kreću što više po stijenama tako da i nije imala previše posla, tek povremeno bi provjerila da nije nešto ostalo na mekšem dijelu između većeg kamenja. Išlo je brzo i te povremene tragove je bilo lako izbrisati, i znala je da izgleda kao da nitko nije prohodao ovim dijelom već mnogo tjedana.

Sad kad su napokon bili svi zajedno, u relativnoj sigurnosti, Ellin se u mislima vratila malo unatrag, u trenutke bitke. Iako je sve trajalo manje od sata, činilo joj se da je proteklo mnogo više, upravo zbog trenutaka neizvjesnosti koji su joj bili teški. Dok su bili razdvojeni, nebrojeno puta su joj pred očima proletjela vedra i bezbrižna lica dvojice hobita, te naoko strogo ali ipak toplo lice patuljka. Ipak, najviše puta je pomislila na Boromira, i vidjela upravo njegove sive oči.

Pokušavala je sama sebi objasniti svoje reakcije, misli i osjećaje. I bila je zbunjena, jer nije nalazila odgovore. Samo je shvaćala da je privlači, da je uvijek svjesna njegova prisustva, i da je često zbunjena ili napeta u njegovoj blizini. _Jesam li zaljubljena?_ Nije znala odgovor, iako nije bila sigurna želi li ga otkriti, ili ga se možda čak i boji. U ovoj situaciji, u važnom i pogibeljnom pothvatu na koji su krenuli, bojala se da bi zaljubljenost mogla biti samo smetnja.

Razmišljajući o osjećajima i ljubavi, na čas se vratila mnogo dalje u prošlost, i pred očima su joj iskrsnula dvojica vilenjaka koji su davno bili dijelom njezina života. Aerandir je bio prvi u kojeg se zaljubila, a i on je volio nju. No bili su oboje vrlo mladi, u dvadesetima, tek izašli iz djetinjstva; bila je to samo prva mladenačka zaljubljenost i nakon nekog vremena su se rastali. Mnogo godina kasnije, u njezin je svijet ušao Elennaro, vilenjak kojeg je upoznala u Mrkodolu. Zavoljela ga je duboko, kao i on nju. Proveli su zajedno oko godinu dana, tijekom koje je ona uglavnom boravila u kraljevstvu šumskih vilenjaka. Bili su nerazdvojni i Ellin je bila vrlo sretna. Međutim, tijekom jednog rutinskog izviđanja, on je stradao u zasjedi orka. Preostali vilenjaci koji su bili u toj četi žestoko su odgovorili na napad; obračunali su se s orcima i poubijali ih do posljednjeg, no za nekolicinu pripadnika šumskog naroda, među kojima je bio i Elennaro, nije više bilo pomoći. Ellin je također bila tamo, i umro joj je na rukama. Dugo poslije toga život joj je bio pust i prazan, a svaki novi dan tužan i bez nade. Stotinu puta se zapitala zašto su išli baš tim putem, zašto nisu krenuli malo ranije ili malo kasnije, i je li ikako moglo biti drukčije. Nijednom nije našla odgovor, samo bol. Ipak, malo po malo, uz prisustvo i utjehu obitelji i prijatelja, bol je minula, a tiha sjećanja zamijenila su očaj. Polako, ponovno je počela živjeti.

Već dugo nitko nije zaokupio njezinu pažnju, sve do trenutka dok Boromir nije ujahao u Rivendell. Kad ga je upoznala, nije mogla ni naslutiti da će je toliko privući; kad su kretali na put, nije imala pojma da će se njezini osjećaji toliko uskomešati. Malo je razmišljala o njegovim reakcijama, pokušala dokučiti što je on razmišljao. Nije mogla biti sigurna, no činilo joj se da je pomalo distanciran, pogotovo nakon njihova zadnjeg razgovora.

Kako je hodala posljednja i povremeno zastajala kako bi obrisala tragove, malo je znala zaostati za družinom no potom bi ih u nekoliko brzih koraka opet dostigla. U jednom je trenutku primjetila da se Boromir našao na začelju, a ne više Gimli kao do tada. Hodao je malo sporije, te se razmak od njega do ostalih malo povećao. Kad ga je sustigla nakon još jednog uklanjanja tragova, stajao je na mjestu kao da se želi odmoriti; drugi su već bili malo naprijed i izgubili im se iz vida, stopivši se s tamom. Zabrinuto mu je prišla i stala ispred njega. Bio je mrak i nije mu mogla dobro vidjeti lice.

"Boromire, je li sve u redu?" upitala je. "Boli li te ruka?"

Nekoliko trenutaka ju je samo promatrao, pa odmahnuo glavom.

"Naravno da je sve u redu", odvratio je odsječno. "Valjda smijem malo predahnuti?" upitao je istim tonom, a onda je zaobišao i brzim korakom produžio hodati dalje. Nekoliko trenutaka je promatrala njegovu tamnu siluetu, a onda i sama nastavila. Sad je hodao brže a ona ga je slijedila, i začas su dostigli ostale članove družine. Hodajući, promatrala je njegov visoki lik ispred sebe. Nije znala zašto joj je odgovorio tako hladno i to ju je malo pogodilo.

Nakon još nekoliko minuta, dok je i dalje rutinski brisala tragove, odjednom je shvatila da Boromir više ne pazi gdje hoda, da više ne pazi hoće li ostaviti trag iza sebe. Podigla je glavu i pogledala naprijed, te shvatila da su njih dvoje opet malo zaostali. No nije mislila o tome, jer ono što ju je tada doista uplašilo bilo je Boromirovo stanje. Više nije hodao normalno već je teturao, jedva stojeći na nogama. _Trebala sam shvatiti da nešto ne valja_, prekorila se i već u idućem trenutku pojurila prema njemu. Stigla je u posljednji čas i jedino se uspjela podmetnuti pod njegovo lijevo rame, te tako samo ublažiti njegov pad ali ne i spriječiti ga. Boromir se našao na tlu bez svijesti, a njezin strah je naglo buknuo. Pojurila je naprijed što je brže mogla i za nekoliko trenutaka sustigla ostale. Već na prvi pogled, prema njenom trku, svi su vidjeli da nešto nije u redu.

"Aragorne!" dahnula je uplašeno, pa se pokušala smiriti, iako to nije bilo lako. "Dođi brzo sa mnom! Boromir je bez svijesti."

Aragorn se hitro okrenuo i pošao za njom, a i svi ostali su ih slijedili. Trčeći natrag, uplašeno se pitala što se događalo i zašto, jer Boromirova rana zaista nije bila teška. Začas su stigli do Boromira i njih dvoje su kleknuli kraj njega, svatko s jedne strane. Gandalf se spustio uz njih, blizu Boromirove glave, a vrh njegova štapa je sasvim blago zasvijetlio, kako bi im omogućio da vide. Legolas i Gimli su stali malo dalje i s rukom položenom na oružje pazili na okolinu, a hobiti su stajali iza Gandalfa. U kratkom trenu u kojem ih je pogledala Ellin je vidjela strah na njihovim licima. Već u idućem trenutku je pomislila da je zacijelo ispisan i na njezinom, no tada je to zanemarila i okrenula se prema Boromiru. Oči su mu bile sklopljene, a lice blijedo. Aragorn se prvi prignuo prema ranjenom čovjeku na tlu i opipao mu čelo, puls i osluhnuo disanje. Potom je obratio pažnju na Boromirovu ranjenu ruku i razvezao zavoj. Koža oko rane bila je malo crvena no rana se nije otvorila i nije bilo nikakvih znakova koji bi objasnili ovu nesvjesticu. Tada mu je opet opipao čelo, te otvorio kapke i promotrio mu zjenice. I Ellin se prignula bliže, te vidjela da se gotovo i nisu suzile na svjetlosti. Dok joj je utrobu grčio strah, susrela je Aragornov pogled.

"Po nagloj nesvjestici i visokoj temperaturi, rekao bih da se radi o otrovu", rekao je ozbiljno. "Mač kojim je bio ranjen mora da je bio premazan nečim."

Nekoliko sekundi je zavladala tišina. Ellin je kimnula. Vidjela je dovoljno rana zadanih otrovanim oružjem pa je i sama znala prepoznati simptome.

"Što ćemo sad?" upitala je, vrativši pogled na Boromira. Sasvim nesvjesno, držala ga je za ruku, kao da mu želi prenijeti dio svoje snage.

Aragorn se uspravio. Osam pari očiju bilo je prikovano uz njega.

"Legolas!" pozvao je, a ovaj je prišao u hipu. "Ispitaj okolinu i pronađi mjesto pogodno za logor." Vilenjak je kimnuo i udaljio se bez riječi. Aragorn se potom okrenuo patuljku. "Gimli, potraži grane prikladne za napraviti nosila. Hobiti neka ti pomognu." I oni su prionuli svom zadatku bez pitanja i udaljili se. "Ellin, pripremi lijekove."

Otvorila je svoju naprtnjaču i izvadila torbu s lijekovima. Nešto Aragornove mirnoće i staloženosti kojima je zračio dok je govorio je prešlo i na nju, iako se uplašeno kucanje njezina srca nije posve umirilo. Pružila mu je malo athelasa, koji je pomagao kod mnogih bolesti i otrova. Nisu mogli upotrijebiti nijedan određeni protuotrov, jer nisu znali niti mogli ustanoviti o kojem se točno otrovu radi. Dok je natopila vodom komad tkanine i položila ga Boromiru na čelo kao hladan oblog, Aragorn je pripremao athelas.

"Ne smijemo čekati, prvu dozu dat ćemo mu već sada", rekao je. "Kad se ulogorimo, pokušat ćemo mu spustiti temperaturu."

Smrvio je nekoliko listova athelasa i pomiješao ga u malo vode. Široki zatvarač čuturice poslužio mu je kao improvizirana čaša. Potom je malo uspravio Boromira i podignuo mu glavu, a Ellin mu je prinijela napitak ustima. Iako je nekoliko kapi bilo proliveno, većinu je ipak progutao. Nježno su ga položili na tlo, stavivši mu jedan pokrivač ispod glave, kao jastuk, a Ellin je brzo razmotala drugi i pokrila ga.

Iza njenih leđa, Gimli i četvorica hobita sastavljali su nosila od nekoliko čvrstih grana i pokrivača, a Ellin je nastavljala vlažnim oblozima hladiti Boromirovo vruće čelo. No osjećala je kako njezin trud ne donosi mnogo uspjeha i kako mu temperatura raste. Nadala se da će se Legolas uskoro vratiti s dobrim vijestima. Mjesto na kojem su sad bili nije bilo pogodno, a ona je htjela da se što prije ulogore i posvete Boromiru.

-x-x-x-

Boromir je osjetio vodu na usnama i hladnoća kapi koje su mu skliznule niz bradu i vrat ga je na trenutak držala pri svijesti, ali bilo je teško odupirati se okovima koji su ga vukli natrag. Bio je na tlu, toliko je shvaćao, i netko ga je držao i davao mu da pije, ali nije uspijevao učiniti ni najmanji pokret rukom niti otvoriti oči. Nečija topla ruka je držala njegovu ruku, pa se povukla. _Ne! Vrati se!_

Sjene su opet potamnile i postalo je hladnije. Kao da je gubio dodir sa svijetom. Pokušavao je ostati priseban, razmišljati, sjećati se. _Što se ustvari dogodilo? Orci, bitka, razdvajanje pa opet spajanje s ostalim članovima družine, odlazak._ Tama se pojačavala, osjećao je kao da tone. Okruživala su ga neka lica ali nije ih razaznavao, bila su mutna i skrivena. Okretao se i pokušavao ih prepoznati. Je li ono bio njegov brat? _Faramire!_ Načas je vidio osmijeh i lice svog brata kakvo je bilo onog dana kad ga je ispraćao na put, na šestoj razini Minas Tiritha. No ovaj mladi čovjek kojeg je sad vidio je bio hladan i nepomičan. _Ili možda to nije Faramir?_ Pokušao je ići prema njima, sustići ih, ali što se više trudio, činili su mu se udaljeniji i nejasniji. Je li se uopće micao? _Ili oni odlaze od mene?_ Bilo je hladno. _Vratite se!_

Među mutnim figurama odjednom je na trenutak vidio Ellin. "Boromire, je li sve u redu? Boli li te ruka?" pitala je zabrinuto. Pogledao ju je. _Šta je mislila, da će se jedan gondorski vojnik žaliti zbog jedne obične ogrebotine na ruci?_ "Naravno da je sve u redu!" odsjekao je i otišao. Kad se okrenuo, nije je više bilo. Pitao se zašto je osjećao gubitak...

A ruka ga je doista boljela, od toga nije mogao pobjeći, kao ni od boli koja mu se kao vatra širila tijelom, zamagljivala vid, usporavala pokrete. No nije želio da primjete, morao je hodati, morali su nastaviti, otići u sigurnost, što dalje od mjesta gdje su se ranije borili s orcima. Tek kasnije, razmišljat će o odmoru i lijekovima. Ali potonuo je, i svi oblici i likovi bili su izbrisani.

Led na čelu ga je opet vratio. Koliko je prošlo, koliko je bio u nesvijesti? Minutu? Jedan sat? Nije znao. Samo je osjećao da mu je istovremeno vruće i hladno. Netko se prigibao nad njim, zagladio mu kosu i položio hladni oblog na čelo, ali ma kako se trudio, Boromir nije mogao vidjeti tko je to bio, osoba nije imala lice_. Tko si ti? Gdje sam? Što se događa?_ Osoba nije odgovarala, samo je mirno sjedila. Tada je iznenada shvatio da zapravo ništa nije ni izgovorio, da je glas odjeknuo samo u njegovom umu, a oči su mu i dalje bile zatvorene. I što se više trudio, snaga mu je brže kopnila.

Bol mu je otupljivala misli i osjete. Mogao je naslutiti da prilike oko njega nešto govore, ali glasovi su im bili vrlo daleki i nejasni, riječi prigušene i jedva čujne. Još jednom je htio pružiti ruku, izreći bar riječ... ali tama se konačno zatvorila oko njega i izbrisala sve ostalo.

-x-x-x-

Kad se Legolas napokon vratio, Ellin se trgnula i pošla prema njemu, daha suspregnutog od iščekivanja. I ostale glave su se okrenule prema njemu. Vilenjak nije gubio vrijeme na uvod.

"Imamo sreće, pronašao sam dobro mjesto za logor. Udaljeno je oko pola sata hoda, prema jugu", brzo je rekao. "Postoji mala spilja usječena u stijenu i zaklonjena je od pogleda. Šuma je malo gušća nego tu pa će nam i to pomoći kod skrivanja. Jedino nisam siguran ima li ikakvog potoka u okolini pa nam svježa voda možda i nije blizu, ali skrovište je zaista dobro."

"Ne možemo očekivati da će sve biti savršeno", odvratio je Aragorn. "I ovo što si opisao je bolje od ičega čemu sam se nadao."

Tada je dao znak Gimliju i patuljak je približio nosila. Ellin je još jednom provjerila Boromirovo stanje. Čelo mu je bilo vruće, groznica je napredovala, a disanje mu je i dalje bilo plitko. Tada su ga zajednički pažljivo podigli i položili na nosila. Legolas je krenuo prvi, vodeći ih putem koji je vodio do skrovišta koje je otkrio. Aragorn i Gimli su nosili Boromira. Ellin je i ovog puta išla posljednja, brišući tragove.

Vrijeme joj je prolazilo sporo. Do trenutka kad su najzad stigli do mjesta koje je pronašao Legolas, Ellin se činilo da je proteklo i više od pola sata. Putem nitko nije progovorio ni riječ. Zabrinutost je bila opipljiva.

Spilja koju je Legolas pronašao bila je oko pet metara široka i skoro isto toliko duboko usječena u stijenu koja se uzdizala nad njom. Na središnjem, najvišem dijelu bila je visoka skoro tri metra. Srećom, tlo nije bilo posve tvrdo i kamenito već uglavnom prekriveno zemljom. Spilja je bila okrenuta prema jugu, a stijena nad njom se uzdizala još nekoliko metara uvis, nakon čega se polako izravnavala. Prilaz s te strane nije bio moguć. Ispred spilje bila je sasvim mala čistina, široka tek nekoliko metara, i okruživala ju je šuma, pretežno crnogorična. Teren se prema jugu sasvim blago spuštao. Šuma je s istočne strane bila malo gušća, a visoki borovi koji su rasli skoro do same spilje potpuno su zaklanjali pogled na nju. Mjesto je bilo dobro zaštićeno od vjetra i kiše.

Napravili su ležaj i odmah položili Boromira u najdublji i najzaštićeniji dio spilje. Gandalf i Frodo su izašli na stražu, a Gimli i Merry su zapalili vatru. Sam je stajao malo podalje, tih i ozbiljan. Bio je posve nepomičan i njegova sjena se jasno ocrtavala na zidu spilje. Ellin se podsvjesno sjeti da je već primjetila da je Sam bio ponešto povučen i snužden kad su se ponovno našli, suprotno njegovu uobičajenom ponašanju, međutim, sad nije razmišljala o tome i svu je pažnju usmjerila na Boromira. Aragorn mu je već raskopčao plašt i odložio ga u stranu. Potom je skinuo i Boromirove štitnike za podlaktice.

"Pomozi mi da ga skinemo", rekao joj je tiho, pa malo uspravio Boromira u polusjedeći položaj i pridržavao ga tako. Nije bilo jednostavno, ali ipak su mu uspjeli skinuti debelu zimsku odjeću koju je nosio. Boromir je bio u groznici i Ellin je osjećala toplinu koja je izbijala iz svake njegove pore. Stavila mu je ruku na čelo i namrštila se vidjevši koliko je bio vruć.

"Nije dobro", promrmljala je i podignula pogled prema Aragornu. "Čini mi se da mu je temperatura sad još viša nego ranije."

Iako je vatra bila njemu iza leđa i lice mu je bilo u sjeni, vidjela je kako mu je licem preletjela sjenka zabrinutosti.

"Pripremit ću novi napitak od athelasa, kao i čaj za snižavanje temperature", rekao je. "Ti mu sad stavljaj obloge."

Uzevši ljekovito bilje, Aragorn se okrenuo i hitro prešao tri koraka koja su ga dijelila do vatre. Ellin ga je čas pratila pogledom, pa izvadila dvije poveće marame koje je nosila u torbi zajedno sa zavojima i lijekovima. Potom je natočila vode u malu posudu i namočila marame, te ih iscijedila. Prije nego što će mu staviti obloge pružila je ruku i, oklijevajući tek trenutak, položila mu je na prsa. Koža mu je bila suha i vruća, a otkucaji srca koje je osjetila na svome dlanu bili su ubrzani. Jedan stari ožiljak od mača spuštao se dijagonalno od njegova lijevog ramena prema grudima. Nesvjesno, Ellin ga je lagano dodirnula. Još jedan ožiljak bio mu je na desnom boku, tik iznad kuka. Tada mu je spustila hladnu maramu na ramena i prsa i čvrsto je pritisnula, pa drugu na trbuh. Osjetila je da mu je tijelom prošao lagani drhtaj. Još jedan oblog stavila mu je na čelo.

Nekoliko trenutaka ga je promatrala, osjećajući zabrinutost i strah. Oči su mu bile sklopljene, ali izgled nije zavaravao, nije izgledao kao da spava. Bio je blijed, a lice mu nije djelovalo opušteno već je na njemu bila utisnuta bol. Ellin mu je popravila jastuk pod glavom i zagladila kosu, pa pogledala prema Aragornu. Graničar je sjedio uz vatru i nadzirao tekućinu koja se zagrijavala u lončiću, istovremeno mrveći athelas.

Uskoro se vratio do nje, noseći napitak s athelasom. Kleknuo je pored Boromira, pa mu podignuo glavu i dao napitak, polako i pažljivo mu ulijevajući u usta sasvim male gutljaje, tek po nekoliko kapi odjednom.

"Pripremio sam i čaj za snižavanje temperature, ali prevruć je, mora se još malo ohladiti", rekao je pokazavši lakim pokretom glave prema vatri, nedaleko koje je stajao lončić s čajem koji se pušio. Legolas i Gimli su tamo sjedili, zureći u plamen pred sobom. Vatra im je obasjavala lica. Duga, kovrčava pletenica Gimlijeve brade poprimila je tamnocrvenu, kestenjastu nijansu.

"Nadam se da će djelovati", rekla je Ellin, stavivši ruku na obloge koji su bili položeni na Boromirovim grudima. Već su se zagrijali i skinula ih je kako bi ih ponovno umočila u hladnu vodu.

Uto su im se plaho približila tri hobita i sjeli blizu njih, naslonivši se leđima uz zid spilje koji se uzdizao nad njima. Bili su uplašeni i zabrinuti, što je bilo jasno vidljivo na njihovim licima i u očima.

"Kako je Boromir?" upitao je Merry.

"I dalje je nesvijesti, i ima jaku groznicu", odgovorio je Aragorn.

Ellin je sudjelovala u mnogo okršaja, vidjela mnogo ranjenika, i pomagala kako Aragornu, tako i drugim iscjeliteljima. Orci su često koristili otrov za premazivanje vrhova svojih strijela, mačeva i bodeža. Već je mnogo puta vidjela rane zadane otrovanim oružjem, kao i posljedice takvog ranjavanja. Vrlo često bile su fatalne, pogotovo ako nije bilo moguće odmah pružiti pomoć ili prepoznati vrstu otrova. Otrov se i koristio upravo zato da dovrši posao ako sama rana nije bila teška, olakšavao je napadaču jer nije morao biti precizan niti ubojit. Dok je gledala Boromirovo lice, blijedo u svjetlosti vatre, i svjesna svega što je znala o otrovima, nije mogla suspregnuti drhtaj.

"Hoće li preživjeti?" upitao je tiho Sam, ne skidajući pogled s Boromira. Ellin je zadržala dah i promijenila oblog na Boromirovu čelu, koncentrirana na vlastite pokrete, ne dižući glavu. Razmišljala je o Samovom pitanju i dobro je znala da odgovor za sada nitko ne može dati.

"Boromir je čovjek u naponu snage, otporan i jak", odgovorio je Aragorn mirno. "To je važna činjenica koja može itekako pridonijeti njegovom ozdravljenju."

Ellin je digla pogled i promotrila ga. Graničar je gledao hobite i kimnuo im. U očima mu je bilo ispisano ohrabrenje. _Neka bude kao što si rekao_, odvratila je nijemo. Njegove riječi ohrabrenja i nade nisu bile potrebne samo hobitima, već i njoj samoj. Ponovila ih je u sebi, pa još jednom, kao da tako pojačava i njih i svoju vjeru u njih.

Idućih nekoliko minuta su naizmjence mijenjali Boromirove obloge. Činilo joj se da se zagrijavaju vrlo brzo, tek što bi ih stavili.

"Legolas!" Aragorn je zazvao i okrenuo se prema vilenjaku. On je odmah podignuo glavu, spreman priskočiti. "Je li se onaj čaj dovoljno ohladio?"

Legolas je pružio ruku i opipao lončić, pa kimnuo i hitro donio čaj Aragornu. Još jednom, Aragorn je polako i mukotrpno davao napitak onesviještenom čovjeku. Napokon, uspio je, Boromir je popio skoro cijeli čaj. _Samo neka djeluje_, pomolila se Ellin u sebi.

Merry je ustao pa izašao iz spilje. Prohodao je nekoliko koraka ispred nje, ogledavajući se i promatrajući okolinu. Najzad, vratio se natrag i ponovno sjeo.

"Jesmo li ovdje zaštićeni? Mogu li nas oni orci pronaći?" upitao je.

"Naravno da je moguće, ali je vrlo malo vjerojatno", odgovorio je Aragorn nakon kraćeg razmišljanja. "Sjećaš se da je Boromir rekao da su zavarali onu grupu orka koja ih je gonila, i da su ovi otišli na drugu stranu?" Kad je Merry kimnuo, Aragorn je nastavio. "To je jedina preostala grupa, jer smo ostale ubili. Oni su otišli gore, prema planini, a mi smo krenuli najprije na suprotnu stranu od njih, a zatim još dalje, prema jugu. Poprilično smo se udaljili od mjesta bitke. Čak i ako orci uoče da idu u krivom pravcu i shvate da im je plijen pobjegao, sumnjam da nas mogu pronaći, jer smo uklonili tragove za sobom."

"Da, sad mi je jasno", kimnuo je hobit, malo umiren. "Valjda nemaju više wargova."

"Rekao bih da nemaju." Odgovor je ovaj put došao od Gimlija. "Ubili smo ih sve. Da je preostao neki, nanjušio bi nas još ranije, u klancu gdje smo se bili sakrili."

"Dobro, barem smo mirni što se toga tiče", kimnuo je Merry s olakšanjem.

Spustila se tišina koju je narušavalo tek pucketanje vatre i šuštanje obloga pri mijenjanju. Nitko nije bio naročito razgovorljiv. Minute su se rastegnule, stapale jedna u drugu i prešle u sate. Noć je odmicala, ali Ellin nije znala reći koliko je vremena prošlo. Svaki trenutak bio joj je dug i težak, bremenit brigom. Činilo joj se da noć traje već vrlo dugo. Ona i Aragorn su činili sve što su mogli protiv groznice, no za sada bez uspjeha. Boromirovo stanje bilo je nepromijenjeno, temperatura stalno visoka. U jednom trenutku, osjetila je naglu potrebu izaći, kao da je spilja odjednom guši. Uhvatila je Aragornov pogled i mora da je nešto pročitao u njenim očima, jer joj je odmah samo kimnuo.

"Idi, odmori se malo. Ja ću ostati tu", rekao joj je tiho.

Izašla je i nekoliko puta duboko udahnula hladni noćni zrak. Stabla što su zatvarala krug oko male čistine uzdizala su se oko nje poput visokih crnih stupova. Podigla je pogled. Na vedrom nebu blistale su zvijezde, ali nije mogla uživati u njihovoj ljepoti. Zadrhtala je, no znala je da to nije od hladnoće. Nije mogla biti na mjestu i nervozno je šetkala pred spiljom, a pogled joj je svako malo bježao natrag, prema Boromiru. Osjećala je kako joj se strah uvlači u svaku poru i tjera trnce uz kičmu. Tada se u mislima vratila malo unatrag, kada su se udaljavali od mjesta bitke. _Trebala sam primjetiti da nešto ne valja. Trebala sam primjetiti da sporije hoda i da nije dobro,_ prekoravala se. _Pogotovo onda kad je zastao. Kako sam mogla samo tako pustiti, kao da je sve u redu? Aragorn ili Elrond bi sigurno shvatili._

Dozvala je u sjećanje svaki korak, svaku riječ, optužujući se i dalje_. Da sam primjetila, da smo se zaustavili ranije, mogli smo mu ranije dati neki lijek... možda bi ranije djelovao i Boromir bi bio bolje. Možda onda ne bi imao ovako jaku groznicu_. Zaustavila se u pola koraka, znajući da nervozno hodanje gore-dolje neće pomoći nikome, a ponajmanje njoj samoj. Ipak, ono što nije mogla zaustaviti bile su njene misli. Pomisao da je trebala primjetiti i učiniti stalno joj se vraćala.

"Ellin?"

Poziv je bio izgovoren tiho, ali njoj je izgledalo da je snažno odjeknuo. Gotovo je poskočila. Uopće nije čula Aragornove korake dok joj se približavao. Stao je pored nje i zagledao se naprijed, u tamu. Ellin je opet bacila kratki pogled preko ramena, prema spilji. Uz Boromira, pazeći na obloge, zauzeo je mjesto Legolas.

"Stanje mu je nepromijenjeno", rekao je Aragorn. Izvadio je svoju lulu i pripalio je. Dok je uvlačio dim, žar je zasjao malo jače i lagano mu osvijetlio lice.

"Trebala sam primjetiti i ranije da nešto nije kako treba", rekla je Ellin tiho i oklijevajući, kao da se boji, pa najzad plaho digla pogled prema Aragornu. Ipak, bilo joj je malo lakše što je to izrekla, što može podijeliti teret.

"Je li bilo ikakve naznake da mu nije dobro?" upitao je Aragorn, okrenuvši glavu prema njoj.

"Pa... u jednom trenutku sam vidjela da hoda malo sporije i razmak od njega do vas se malo povećao. Zatim je zastao. Kad sam došla do njega i upitala ga je li sve u redu, odgovorio mi je da jest i da valjda smije predahnuti. Odmah je nastavio hodati, prilično brzim hodom, i začas vas je sustigao pa je sve opet bilo naizgled normalno. Međutim, vrlo brzo je opet zaostao i tada sam vidjela da je zateturao. Kad sam mu pritrčala, već je padao."

"Tako, kažeš...", promrmljao je Aragorn i sasvim lagano kimnuo. Opet se zagledao pred sebe, otpuhujući dim lule i razmišljajući.

"Možda, da sam odmah shvatila, i da smo mu odmah dali neki lijek...", prekinula je Ellin tišinu koja se spustila i koja joj se učinila nepodnošljivom, "možda bi..."

"Ne." Aragornov odgovor je bio čvrst. "Što bi dobila? Nekoliko minuta, najviše? Sumnjam da bi to značilo ikakvu razliku. Osim toga, nisi mogla ni po čemu primjetiti. Bilo tko od nas je mogao zastati na trenutak da predahne, pa potom nastaviti, pogotovo netko od njih trojice koji su bili ranjeni. U tome nema ništa neobično."

Njegove riječi su je malo umirile; jednim dijelom, i sama je bila svjesna da je ono što je rekao istina. Ipak, nije bilo lako zanemariti sve što ju je mučilo i što si je predbacivala, a i strah u njoj je bio prejak.

"Prije nego što je stao, sigurno mu već neko vrijeme nije bilo dobro", rekla je nakon kraćeg razmišljanja. "Da mi je barem rekao, pa da mu pokušamo ranije pomoći."

"Vjerojatno je pomislio da je u pitanju tek prolazna slabost, nešto što se može svakome dogoditi. Bi li ti stala na na prvi znak slabosti?" uzvratio joj je Aragorn pitanjem, pa nastavio niti ne čekajući njen odgovor, jer su oboje znali što bi bilo tko od njih dvoje učinio u toj situaciji. "A kasnije, možda nije ni stigao išta reći, jer je otrov djelovao prebrzo? Vjerujem da je htio nastaviti hodati dok može izdržati, da se udaljimo što više. To sad ne možemo znati."

Nalet hladnog vjetra natjerao ju je da se strese. Noćni je zrak mirisao na zimu. Prekrižila je ruke na grudima i stisnula šake, kako bi suzbila drhtanje. Razmišljala je o Aragornovim riječima, namrštivši se. Sada možda i nije bilo važno što je bilo točno, samo se molila da ga spase.

Aragorn je tada ugasio svoju lulu i spremio je, pa stao ispred nje i položio joj ruke na ramena. Ellin je digla glavu. Vatra iz spilje mu je obasjavala lice. Oči su mu bile ozbiljne, ali nazrijela je u njima toplinu i ohrabrenje koje joj je uputio.

"Ellin, nisi mogla učiniti ništa više. Nitko ne bi mogao primjetiti ništa u onoj situaciji", rekao joj je blago i umirujuće. Kimnula mu je ali nije ništa odgovorila, jer je osjećala da joj se grlo stisnulo. "Dođi, idemo sad natrag."

Okrenuli su se i vratili u spilju. Iako je bila prilično otvorena prema južnoj strani, bila je zaštićena od vjetra i unutra je bilo osjetno toplije, pogotovo zbog vatre koja je gorjela. Uskoro, Gandalf i Frodo su se vratili sa straže, već poprilično promrzli, i smjestili se uz vatru. Gimli je svakome pružio šalicu vrućeg čaja koji je skuhao u međuvremenu. Čarobnjak je odmah izvijestio da je u okolini sve mirno. Na stražu su sljedeći krenuli Legolas i Sam.

Ellin i Aragorn su nastavili bdjeti uz Boromira, mijenjajući mu obloge. Aragorn mu je još jednom dao ljekovite napitke, no vrućica nije popuštala. Dok ga je zabrinuto promatrala, Ellin je razmišljala o Aragornovim maloprijašnjim riječima. _Je li Boromir doista nastojao izdržati što više, radi njih?_ Odgovore na ta pitanja nikako nije mogla dobiti – bar ne dok se on ne probudi. Ali mogla je pretpostaviti da je Aragorn u pravu. Boromirova požrtvovnost na trenutak joj je natjerala suze u oči i Ellin je oborila pogled kako Aragorn ne bi ništa primjetio. Kriomice je obrisala suze, zahvalna što joj je lice skriveno u sjeni.

Nakon nekog vremena, Boromirova se groznica pojačala. Uhvatila ga je jaka drhtavica i iako su ga dobro pokrili nije se prestajao tresti ispod pokrivača. Aragorn ga je nakratko otkrio kako bi mu nanijeli novi antiseptični melem na ranu, koja nije izgledala nimalo lijepo. Cijeli taj dio ruke oko rane bio mu je crven i natečen. Izmijenili su zabrinut pogled. _Samo da ne bude infekcije,_ uplašeno je pomislila Ellin. Uz otrov čije je djelovanje već itekako napredovalo, infekcija bi ga sigurno ubila. Dok je Aragorn pridržavao Boromira i čvrsto ga držao da bude što mirniji, Ellin je brzim pokretima nanijela melem i zavila njegovu ruku, trudeći se da ga dodiruje što nježnije i pazeći da ne stegne zavoj prejako.

Kako je noć odmicala Boromir se tresao sve jače i počeo se prevrtati na ležaju, okrećući se s jedne strane na drugu. Lice mu je sad bilo zažareno. Pokreti su mu bili grčeviti i nekontrolirani. Nekoliko puta ga je Aragorn čak morao snažno držati za ramena da ga zadrži na mjestu i spriječi u pokretu ustajanja. Kad mu je jednom i nehotice dotaknuo ranjenu nadlakticu, Boromirovo se lice zgrčilo od boli usprkos nesvjestici. Ellin mu je mijenjala obloge na čelu, uplašena i napeta. Plašili su je izmučen izgled njegovog lica, groznica koja ga je jako iscrpljivala i temperatura koja nije padala bez obzira na sve njihove napore. Na trenutke se tresao od zime, da bi kasnije zbog vrućine pokušavao odbaciti pokrivače, i tako neprestano naizmjence.

Tihi razgovor iza njenih leđa odavno je zamro ali Ellin to nije primjetila, kao ni česte zabrinute poglede koje su Gandalf i ostali bacali prema njima. Ni ona i Aragorn nisu mnogo razgovarali; toliko su se dobro poznavali i dovoljno su puta zajedno bili u ulogama izlječitelja da su se gotovo mogli sporazumijevati samo pogledima, znali su što ovaj drugi misli, mogli su očima dati tek lagani znak, kimnuti glavom, dodati jedno drugom zavoj, oblog ili nešto drugo što je potrebno i bez riječi. Izgubila je pojam o vremenu i izgledalo joj je da noć već traje cijelu vječnost. Bila je koncentrirana samo na Boromira, na njegovo plitko, isprekidano disanje. Oblozi, vrućica, trenutna smirivanja pa opet snažni napadi i drhtanje, oblozi, otkrivanje, pokrivanje, lažna smirivanja pa opet novi napadi... Svaki idući udar kao da ga je činio sve slabijim. Dok su mu mijenjali obloge, brisali znoj s čela, Ellin je pod rukom osjećala svaku promjenu disanja, svaki udar vrućice. Pratila je svaki otkucaj srca i bolni grč njegova lica, i sama osjećajući bol zbog njega.

Sve uplašenija, pitala se koliko to već traje, moleći se da napokon prestane, jer je znala da ga ovako snažna groznica može ubiti. I dok su vani zvijezde polako putovale prema zapadu, a hladnoća pred zoru stegla punom snagom, Boromirova je groznica najzad počela popuštati. Sasvim polako, isprva jedva zamjetno, prestajao se tresti i nemirno vrtjeti, a temperatura mu se malo spustila, iako ne i vratila na normalu. Disanje mu je postalo malo pravilnije, a lupanje srca se umirilo. Ellin je malo odahnula u sebi, iako ju je strah još čvrsto držao svojim snažnim kandžama. Borba protiv otrova orka, borba za njegov život, još nije bila gotova.

"Ono najgore je za sad gotovo", rekao je Aragorn, dovoljno glasno da svi čuju. Rječitiji od bilo kakvog odgovora bili su uzdasi olakšanja koji su im se oteli. "Najjača groznica je za sad prošla."

Aragorn je tada otkrio Boromira koji je zbog groznice bio mokar od znoja. Potom ga je uhvatio i uspravio u polusjedeći položaj te ga tako pridržavao dok mu je Ellin istrljala grudi i leđa vlažnom tkaninom koja je prije služila kao oblog. Tijelo mu je bilo posve mlitavo i Ellin je osjećala koliko je oslabljen i iscrpljen, a grlo joj se ponovo steglo gledajući ga takvog. Tada su mu još jednom previli ruku. Rana je sad izgledala još gore i čak se malo otvorila, jer Boromirovi nekontrolirani pokreti i okretanje nisu prošli bez posljedica. Previše puta je nezgodno pomaknuo ruku, previše puta se udario u nju u naglom trzanju s jedne na drugu stranu. Naposljetku, umotali su ga u pokrivače i utoplili. Ellin mu je obrisala čelo i zagladila kosu. Izgledao je kao da spava, iako je Ellin znala da je njegov "san" mnogo opasniji od običnog, još je bio u dubokoj nesvjestici.

Aragorn je sjeo uz vatru, pored ostalih, a Ellin je ustala i izašla iz spilje. Hodala je polako i ukočeno, tek sad primjetivši bol u mišićima i zglobovima, nakupljen tijekom dugih sati provedenih u istom položaju, nagnuta nad Boromirom. Polako je protezala ukočena leđa i noge. Ova duga, teška noć ju je izmorila više no ijedna do sad, premda su sve prethodne hodali satima, skoro po cijele noći. Briga i strah izvukli su iz nje gotovo svu energiju koju je imala, više nego naporno putovanje ili ranija borba. Disala je duboko, protežući se. Studeni zrak štipao joj je lice. Namjerno se nije ogrnula plaštom, puštajući da joj se hladnoća polako uvuče u pore, vrati je u stvarnost, razbistri joj misli.

Molila se da Boromir preživi. Naravno, da je bilo tko od družine bio u pitanju, jednako bi molila, strepila bi i željela da preživi. No sada, sasvim jasno i nepogrešivo, spoznala je da joj je stalo do čovjeka koji je onesviješten ležao u spilji. Još uvijek su je donekle zbunjivali vlastiti osjećaji, još uvijek nije znala reći što točno osjeća. No znala je da želi opet vidjeti one sive nasmijane oči, slušati ga kako govori.

Nebo na istoku poprimilo je neznatno svjetlije nijanse. Digla je glavu i promatrala kako se boja neba tik nad crnim, visokim borovima mijenja u rumenu. Gledajući tu igru prirode bojama, drhtala je na vjetru a zubi su joj cvokotali. Ruke su joj bile hladne, vrhovi prstiju ledeni. Najzad, dok se dan polako budio, vilenjakinja se okrenula i vratila u spilju.


	9. Nada

**9. Nada**

Uskoro, čim se dovoljno razdanilo, Gimli i Aragorn krenuli su sakupiti još drva. S obzirom na Boromirovo stanje, nisu mogli očekivati da će uskoro krenuti na put i bilo je izvjesno da će još nekoliko dana ostati na tome mjestu. Prva mala zaliha drva koju su sakupili po noći, odmah po dolasku, bila je sasvim nedostatna i uskoro će biti potrošena. Čovjek i patuljak vraćali su se u spilju nekoliko puta, svaki put noseći u rukama poveći svežanj pruća i grana različitih veličina te ih slagali u jedan udaljeniji kutak spilje. Ellin je za to vrijeme pripremala novi čaj za Boromira. On je sad ležao mirno, nije imao groznicu, no ipak s malo povišenom temperaturom i u nesvijesti. Odavno je naučila da je znojenje pospješivalo izlučivanje otrova i s te strane bilo je korisno, no imalo je i drugu stranu medalje; znojenjem su se gubile i mnoge korisne tvari, važne i neophodne za organizam. Nisu smjeli dozvoliti da ih izgubi previše i Ellin je zato polako iskuhavala sušeno lišće koprive, koje je bilo bogato mnogim tvarima i vrlo korisno za ovakve situacije. Pripremala je veću količinu čaja odjednom, kako bi ga stalno imala pri ruci kad bude potrebno.

Legolas i Sam su se vratili sa straže. Nakon kraćeg dogovaranja, odlučeno je da ih zamijene Gimli i Pippin. Budući da su za sada prikupili dovoljno drva, Aragorn je sad bio slobodan i mogao je krenuti u izviđanje okoline. Dok bude odsutan, Ellin je trebala paziti na Boromira. Svi ostali mogli su krenuti na počinak. Ellin je ispratila Aragorna pogledom, pa se okrenula natrag. Prije no što su legli, pregledala je Legolasovu i Merryjevu ranu. Legolasova ruka je izgledala zadovoljavajuće, ljekoviti melem je već djelovao. Hobitovo izgriženo rame je bilo u nešto lošijem stanju nego ruka vilenjaka, ali srećom, nije bilo znakova infekcije.

"Ma, moći ću i ja stražariti kao i ostali, nije ovo ništa", rekao joj je odvažno Merry dok mu je previjala rame. "Malo boli, ali bez brige, izdržat ću."

Trudio se zvučati hrabro i samouvjereno i Ellin mu se nasmiješila.

"Znam", odgovorila je i kimnula.

"Probudi me kad bude red na meni", dodao je.

"Možeš preuzeti i moju smjenu, ako baš želiš", dobacio mu je Frodo, koji se već smjestio na susjednom ležaju i pokrio.

"Pa, ako ću s tvojom smjenom dobiti i tvoje obroke, mogli bismo razgovarati o nekakvoj pogodbi", odvratio je Merry, sad glumeći ozbiljnost. Ellin je učvrstila zavoj smiješeći se dvojici hobita koji su se nastavili potiho zadirkivati, pa potom ustala i vratila se do Boromira. Napravila si je ležaj blizu njegovog, ali iako iscrpljena, zapravo nije bila pospana i samo je sjela, naslonivši se leđima na zid spilje. Vatra u sredini sad je gorjela sasvim tiho. Ostali ležajevi bili su s druge strane, također blizu zida spilje. Među njima, bili su nabacani ruksaci. Hobiti su polako utihnuli i zavladao je muk. Legolas je ležao posve mirno još od trenutka kad je legao. Osim Ellin, jedino Gandalf nije još spavao. Stavio si je svoju naprtnjaču pod glavu, poput jastuka, i smjestivši se na leđa u poluležeći položaj, polako je otpuhivao dimove iz svoje lule. Ellin je nekoliko trenutaka promatrala njegov izražajni profil, čupave obrve i orlovski nos. Tek lagano nabrano čelo je odavalo njegovu zabrinutost i razmišljanje. Kao i mnogo puta do tada, pitala se kako je nositi teret koji je on nosio već stoljećima, otkako je stigao u Međuzemlje, i divila mu se zbog neiscrpne snage koju je imao. Upravo sada su dolazili najteži dani, kada će sve biti na najvećoj kušnji, i sada će i vilenjaci i ljudi trebati njegove savjete najviše.

Opipala je Boromirovo čelo i provjerila mu disanje i otkucaje srca. Nije bilo promjene. Osim povišene temperature, mučilo ju je još nešto. Nije pojeo ništa već odavno i to ga je također jako slabilo. Sad je požalila što nemaju sa sobom meda, koji bi mogla dodati u čaj. No tada joj je palo na um nešto drugo. Iz svojeg je ruksaka izvadila jedan od paketića koje je imala spremljene: posebnu vrstu vilenjačkih putnih kolačića bogatih medom, slatkih i hranjivih, osušenih tako da mogu trajati više tjedana. Do sada ih nije ni trebala, jer su bili uspješni u lovu, a imali su i zaliha druge suhe hrane. Uzela je jedan i stavila ga u lončić čaja od koprive. Rastopio se skoro u potpunosti, čineći tako napitak i hranjivim. _Nije baš kao pravo jelo,_ pomislila je, _ali i ovo je bolje od ničega_. Kad mu je malo podigla glavu i prinijela napitak usnama, premda onesviješten, Boromir je počeo piti čim je osjetio tekućinu. Bio je to jasan znak koliko je bio dehidriran i iscrpljen od groznice.

Svi su spavali, a Ellin je i dalje sjedila uz njega. Vrijeme joj je teklo sporo, no nije mogla spavati. Nije ni željela zaspati, bojeći se Boromiru nešto dogoditi ako ne bude pazila makar na trenutak. Povremeno je izlazila iz spilje kako bi se protegnula i bacila pogled prema okolini i nebu, pazeći da hoda tiho kako ne bi nikog probudila. Bilo je vedro, a hladnoća je sad popustila. Tada bi se opet vraćala k Boromiru, provjeravajući kako mu je.

Kad se Aragorn vratio u spilju, oko dva sata nakon što je otišao, Ellin je osjetila olakšanje. Već je ranije poželjela da nije sama, da može s nekim porazgovarati, jer su je čekanje i neizvjesnost jako tištili. Sjeo je pored nje pa položio ruku na Boromirovo čelo.

"Ništa novo?" upitao je šaptom.

"Ne", odmahnula je glavom, također šapćući. "Dala sam mu čaj od koprive u koji sam rastopila i kolačiće od meda. Popio je čak i malo više od jednog punog lončića. Pripremila sam dosta čaja, imat ćemo ga dovoljno do navečer."

"Dobro si napravila", kimnuo je. Uto su čuli lagani šum iza leđa. Aragornov povratak prekinuo je laki san čarobnjaka i Gandalf je sad ustao i prišao im, želeći čuti nosi li Aragorn neke važne vijesti s izviđanja.

"Sve je mirno", rekao je Aragorn. "Nigdje u okolini nema tragova orka ili drugih neprijatelja. Osim toga, naletio sam i na jedan potok, udaljen dvadesetak minuta hoda. Moći ćemo se opskrbiti i svježom vodom."

"To je dobro", kimnuo je Gandalf. "Još nešto?"

"Ne, sve je u redu za sad", odgovorio je Aragorn. "Ali naravno, predvečer će trebati poći u novo izviđanje."

"Morat ćemo i drukčije organizirati straže, Aragorne", upozorio je čarobnjak. "Sada kad moramo stražariti stalno, a ne tek nekoliko sati za vrijeme dnevnih logora kao ranije, bar po danu će u jednoj smjeni morati biti dovoljan samo jedan stražar. Premalo nas je za stalne dvostruke smjene."

"Imaš pravo", odvratio je zamišljeno Aragorn, lagano se namrštivši. "I ne samo to, morat ćemo malo i produljiti smjene."

"Ja ću poći sljedeća", rekla je Ellin. "Merryja ionako nisam namjeravala buditi, iako mi je rekao da mogu računati na njega. Bolje je da se odmara, nije nužno da on stražari danas."

"Jesi li išta odspavala?" upitao je Aragorn, gledajući je. Ellin je znala da njegovom ispitivačkom pogledu ništa ne promiče.

"Nisam", odgovorila je. Govorili su šaptom, zbog ostalih koji su spavali. "Nije mi se spavalo, zapravo."

"Odmori se sada malo. Ja ću paziti na Boromira."

"Ma kažem ti, ne spava mi se ni sad", ustrajala je i odmahnula glavom. "Sve je u redu, ne brini."

Aragorn ju je nekoliko trenutaka promatrao, pa najzad kimnuo.

"U redu, neka bude tako. Ja ću te zamijeniti kad bude vrijeme", rekao je.

"A ja ću ići nakon tebe", dodao je Gandalf. Sve je za sada bilo dogovoreno i on se tada vratio na svoj ležaj, a Ellin i Aragorn su ostali sjediti uz Boromira. Nakon kraćeg oklijevanja, dala mu je znak da je slijedi. Nije znala objasniti zašto, ali nije željela razgovarati unutra. Izašli su pred spilju i kad su se udaljili nekoliko koraka, okrenula se prema njemu.

"Kakvi su mu izgledi, Aragorne?" upitala je ozbiljno. Iz glasa je nastojala izbrisati bojazan koju je osjećala. "Hoće li preživjeti?"

Nekoliko trenutaka ju je promatrao prije nego je odgovorio, a Ellin je ukočeno stajala, uplašeno iščekujući odgovor.

"Ne mogu reći", najzad je rekao. "Podjednaki su izgledi za oba ishoda."

Polako je kimnula, pa se zagledala u daljinu. I sama je pretpostavljala slično, ali zbog svojih osjećaja i straha nije više vjerovala u vlastitu objektivnost, a željela je čuti njegovo mišljenje jer je bio iskusniji izlječitelj od nje. Međutim, odgovora za sada nije bilo. Mogli su samo čekati, a upravo je neizvjesnost bila najgora.

"Moramo se nadati najboljem", dodao je Aragorn umirujuće. "Ako preživi današnji dan, i noć koja slijedi, izgledi će mu biti mnogo bolji."

"Da, znam. Najgore je ovo bespomoćno čekanje i neizvjesnost", rekla je. Potom ga je pogledala i pokušala promijeniti temu, ne bi li skrenula misli, a ujedno je željela nešto saznati. "Primjetila sam da je odnos vas dvojice sasvim drukčiji nego na početku, u Rivendellu. Sprijateljili ste se."

To i nije bilo pitanje, i Aragorn joj je kimnuo.

"Tada smo se tek procjenjivali, moglo bi se reći. Zanimala me njegova reakcija ako se osjeti blago izazvan. Bila je malo naglija nego što sam očekivao." Ellin je znala na koje Boromirove riječi Aragorn misli, nije morao precizirati. _Gondor nema kralja i ne treba kralja_. "Međutim, bila je razumljiva, u neku ruku. Što je i mogao pomisliti o odrpanom graničaru s onakvim stavom? No, od tada smo se mnogo bolje upoznali i saznali mnogo više o ovom drugom. Ispričao mi se za one riječi, kao i ja njemu za lažno predstavljanje."

"Razumijem. Drago mi je zbog toga", blago se nasmiješila Ellin. _I više nego što misliš,_ dodala je u sebi. Iako su između nje i Boromira još lebdjele neke nesuglasice i nedorečene rasprave, i sama je tijekom puta promijenila mišljenje o naizgled arogantnom čovjeku kojeg je upoznala u Rivendellu.

"Jasno se osjeti da mu je Gondor u srcu, cijenim to što čini za svoju zemlju", nastavio je Aragorn. "Rekao sam mu da sam bio sedam godina u Gondoru, u vojsci. Odgovorio je da razumije zašto nisam ostao. Zapravo, dosta brzo smo razumjeli jedan drugog."

"Ne čudi me. Na neki način, slični ste", rekla je zamišljeno. "Drago mi je da ste prijatelji. Mislim da je to važno, i zbog vas dvojice, i zbog svega što nas čeka."

Aragorn joj je ozbiljno kimnuo, i tada su oboje ušutjeli. Gimli i Pippin su se uskoro vratili i Ellin je tada obukla svoju jaknu, uzela luk, strijele i mač, pa pošla na stražu. Tek sada je imala priliku upoznati okolinu spilje, jer otkako su stigli gotovo se nije micala od Boromira, izuzev tek kratkotrajnih izlazaka na malu čistinu ispred spilje tijekom noći, kada zbog mraka ionako nije mogla vidjeti ništa. Borova šuma u okolici je bila gusta, naročito na istočnoj strani. Prošle noći, oni su došli do spilje sa zapadne strane. Ellin je malo ispitala taj dio, no sve je bilo čisto. Svi njihovi tragovi također su bili uklonjeni. Pomislila je koliko su zapravo imali sreće što je Legolas naletio na ovako dobro zaklonjeno mjesto. _Da je prošao samo nekoliko metara dalje, možda ne bi iza ove poveće stijene ni primjetio malu skrivenu čistinu, niti shvatio da je tu ulaz u spilju,_ pomislila je, naježivši se pri pomisli na tu mogućnost. _Tko zna gdje bismo morali prenoćiti, bez mogućnosti paljenja vatre, na još većoj hladnoći i vjetru..._ U takvim uvjetima, Boromir bi imao još mnogo slabije izglede, toga je bila itekako svjesna.

Sada, na straži, trudila se potisnuti Boromira iz misli i koncentrirati se samo na svoj zadatak. Nije joj bilo lako, no imala je dovoljno iskustva i znala je da joj ništa ne smije promaknuti – zbog svih ostalih. Obilazila je kroz šumu oko čistine, provjeravala sve što je bilo imalo sumnjivo, vraćala se nadzirati prolaz kojim su došli, osluškivala svaki šum, pa opet iznova provjeravala okolinu i prilaze. Kretala se spretno i nečujno, s iskustvom izbrušenim desetljećima.

Ellin je promatrala šumu, obronke i daleke vrhunce. Drveće u okolini bilo je visoko i staro. Izbrazdana kora borova nijemo je svjedočila o dugom životu, provedenom na vjetru i hladnoći. Vilenjakinja je promatrala visoka, uspravna stabla, koja su prkosila godinama i oštrim zimama. Kad bi položila ruku na njih, skoro da je mogla osjetiti životni duh i snagu u njima. _Mi smo tu,_ kao da su joj govorila, _i bit ćemo i kad vi odete, i kad vas više ne bude_. Baš kao i mnogo puta do tada, osjetila se sasvim malenom, osjećala je strahopoštovanje i divljenje prema prirodi. I ljubav. _Volim Međuzemlje._

Povremeno, umom bi joj sijevnula pitanja, nije mogla pobjeći od njih. _Je li se možda Boromir probudio u međuvremenu?_ Nada. A zatim, strah. _Je li još uvijek živ?_ Kad ju je Aragorn zamijenio oko tri sata nakon što je pošla na stražu, netremice se zagledala u njegovo lice dok je prilazio, tražeći u njegovom izrazu naznaku bilo kakvih vijesti, plašeći se loših. No lice mu je bilo bezizražajno i odmah joj je odmahnuo glavom, dajući joj do znanja da nema nikakvih promjena.

Vratila se u spilju i tiho, ne dižući buku, smjestila se kraj Boromira. Dala mu je još malo ljekovitog napitka i popravila mu pokrivače. Čelo mu je bilo toplo, a na njezin dodir nije bilo ni najmanje reakcije. Najzad, i sama je legla, kako bi se ipak malo odmorila. Pogled joj je počivao na sivom svodu spilje.

-x-x-x-

Većinu vremena, Boromir nije bio svjestan ničega. Tek u rijetkim, kratkim trenucima osjetio bi pokret u svojoj blizini, ili začuo neki zvuk, neku izgovorenu riječ. Povremeno bi mu neka ruka podignula glavu i prinosila usnama napitak. Pohlepno je gutao, iako jedva svjestan toga što čini. No, zvukovi kao da su dolazili iz velike daljine, prigušeni i zamagljeni, nije razabirao riječi ni raspoznavao glasove.

Nije znao gdje se nalazi ni što se zbiva. Povremeni trenuci polusvijesti bili su zamagljeni tupom boli koja mu se širila cijelim tijelom i onemogućavala svaku misao. Razna lica pojavljivala su mu se pred očima, neka jasna, a neka zamagljena. Nije ih prepoznavao, iako je osjećao da bi trebao. Dok mu se um napinjao da shvati, slike bi se već rasplinjavale i ostavljale za sobom osjećaj gubitka i praznine. Tada bi ponovno tonuo u duboku tamu. U ništavilo bez boli, svjetla i slika.

-x-x-x-

Sa zalaskom sunca opet je postalo hladnije. Dok se dnevno svjetlo gasilo, Legolas se vratio iz izviđanja; sve je bilo mirno. Aragorn je također izbivao iz spilje jer je pošao do potoka koji je otkrio tog jutra, kako bi napunio njihove čuturice i opskrbio ih novim zalihama vode.

Ellin je izašla iz spilje kako bi se protegnula i umila. Malo je ipak uspjela odspavati tog poslijepodneva. Izašavši, primjetila je da Sam sjedi malo dalje. Dok se umivala i češljala, promatrala ga je ispod oka. Izgledao je nervozno i neraspoloženo. Jednom ili dva puta je preko ramena bacio uznemireni pogled prema Boromiru. Zamišljeno gledajući pred sebe, Ellin se prisjetila svakog trenutka otkako je družina stigla u spilju, i shvatila da se Sam otpočetka ponašao potištenije od ostalih, samo što ranije tome nije pridavala pažnju. Dok ga je još neko vrijeme pozorno promatrala i proučavala, shvatila je da hobita muči nešto ozbiljno. Svi su oni bili zabrinuti za Boromira, sjena se nadvila nad do jučer vedru atmosferu koja ih je okruživala. No u Samovom držanju bilo je i nešto više od obične zabrinutosti.

Zanemarila je grč gladi koji je iznenada osjetila u želucu. Posljednji put je jela još prethodnog dana no odlučila je da će ukusan obrok koji su u spilji pripremali hobiti još malo pričekati, bar što se nje tiče. Obrisala je lice i vezala kosu u rep, pa prišla Samu, odlučna saznati što ga je mučilo.

"Malo si izašao na zrak?" upitala je naizgled nehajno i sjela na tlo uz njega. Naslonivši se leđima na stijenu, osjetila je hladnoću kamena.

"Jesam", odgovorio je Sam, malo nevoljko.

"Pa, zasad još uvijek nije previše hladno", rekla je Ellin, i dalje neutralnim tonom. "Iako, uskoro će tu vani postati prilično neugodno."

Dan je bio na izmaku. Nebo je bilo tamnosivo, prekriveno oblacima koji su se nagomilali tog poslijepodneva.

"Sada smo malo južnije od Shirea", rekao je Sam, premećući u rukama suhu grančicu. "A ipak, tu je hladnije nego što je kod nas po zimi."

"Pa, nije to neobično", odvratila je. "Ipak smo sad podno gorja i osjećamo planinsku klimu."

Sam je malo oklijevao, pa pogledao prema olovnom nebu.

"Misliš da će biti snijega?"

"Ne, ne bih rekla", odgovorila je polako. "Ipak smo prilično blizu ravnice, pa je ovdje manja vjerojatnost za snijeg. No, nikad se ne zna. Ako za koji dan jako zahladi...", zavrtila je glavom i slegnula ramenima.

"Bilo bi zanimljivo vidjeti snijeg", rekao je Sam tiho. Ellin je vidjela da hobit zapravo uopće ne razmišlja o vremenu i snijegu, ali zasad nije navaljivala.

"Dok budemo išli prijevojem Caradhrasa, vjerojatno ćemo ga se nagledati i previše. Vjerujem da će ga biti dovoljno da nam prolaz bude prilično težak", rekla je, nastavljajući razgovor u istom pravcu.

Hobit je na trenutak izgledao zbunjeno, pa se namrštio.

"Da, u pravu si", odvratio je skrušeno, kao da se sada i sam sjetio toga. "Bit će da je tako", dodao je tiho i ušutio. Ellin nije promaklo da je opet bacio brzi pogled preko ramena prema Boromiru, koji je i dalje nepomično ležao. Tada se Sam okrenuo k njoj s potpuno izmijenjenim izrazom lica, kao da mu je maska spala s lica. Promjena je bila brza i nagla, iako ne i iznenađujuća; znala je da se ispod površine nešto u njemu zbiva. Ellin se zagledala u njega u iščekivanju, uzdignutih obrva, nudeći ohrabrenje u svojem pogledu, nukajući ga da nastavi govoriti.

"Ellin, hoće li Boromir preživjeti?" upitao je napeto. _Dakle, počinje se otvarati_, pomislila je. Iako je svjetlo bilo sve slabije, vidjela je strah u hobitovim očima. I još nešto dublje od toga.

"Još uvijek je nemoguće reći", odgovorila je polako, nastojeći da zvuči mirno, zatomljujući vlastite brige. Bilo je to pitanje koje je i njoj samoj zadavalo bol i strah. "Ono najgore još uvijek nije prošlo. Aragorn smatra da bi ova noć mogla biti presudna. Ako nju preživi, moglo bi krenuti na bolje."

Dok je govorila, cijelo vrijeme ga je ozbiljno promatrala. Dok se trudila da njezin pogled bude čvrst, njegov je bio uplašen i zabrinut.

"Razumijem", rekao je tiho, pa se opet zagledao pred sebe. Još uvijek je držao u ruci onu istu grančicu i igrao se s njom, posve nesvjesno.

"Aragorn i ja činimo sve što možemo", dodala je Ellin blago. "Još od prošle noći, neprestano mu dajemo ljekovite napitke, kao i one za jačanje. Nadamo se da će mu to sve zajedno pomoći."

Odsutno joj je kimnuo. Ellin je sad i sama bacila pogled prema Boromiru, znajući da bi mu uskoro morala dati još malo čaja. Međutim, oklijevala je odmaknuti se od Sama. Iako je počeo otkrivati svoje strahove, znala je da je ono što ga doista muči još uvijek skriveno, a željela je doprijeti do njega. Osjećala je da hobita tišti veliki teret i htjela mu je pomoći. Sad nije bio trenutak da ga ostavi samog.

_Kako neobično_. _Jutros sam tražila utjehu od Aragorna, a sad ja moram biti jaka za nekog drugog,_ pomislila je gledajući ustrašenog hobita kraj sebe, namrštivši se. Poželjela je da se Aragorn već vratio iz svojeg izviđanja, ili da je Gandalf, koji je bio na straži, sada ovdje. _Trebam njihovu snagu. Toliko je lakše kad su tu_. Bivajući i sama vrlo zabrinuta, trebala joj je prisutnost prijatelja na koga se može osloniti.

Kako je mrak bio sve gušći, sve tamnije sjene stapale su se s tlom. Svjetlo vatre u spilji bivalo sve izražajnije. Široki otvor spilje izgledao je poput sjajnog prstena koji blista u rastućoj tami. Srećom, okolno visoko drveće skrivalo je obasjani ulaz u spilju.

"I ja se nadam, jer..." Ostatak rečenice progutao je u tihom i nerazumljivom mrmljanju. Pozorno ga je promotrila, a onda se napokon odlučila za izravan pristup.

"Sam, što se događa? Što te muči?" upitala je nježno.

Nekoliko trenutaka je među njima vladala tišina, narušena samo tihim zvukovima koji su dopirali iz spilje. Hobit kao da je prikupljao hrabrost.

"Ellin...", započeo je zdvojno, ne gledajući je, pa nastavio, "ja sam kriv za sve."

Trgnula se i zbunjeno ga pogledala. Ovo je bilo iznenađujuće. Nije očekivala ništa slično.

"Kako to misliš?" upitala je, zatresavši glavu s nerazumijevanjem. "Kako bi ti mogao biti kriv za išta?"

Sam je malo oklijevao i nećkao se, pa naposljetku duboko udahnuo i pogledao je. Samoprijekor na njegovom licu bio je očit.

"Kad su nas orci napali, Bill mi se otrgnuo. Trebao sam vas poslušati i ne poći za njim. Ali ja sam potrčao naprijed jer sam se brinuo za njega. Umjesto da mislim na vas ostale i na to što mi govorite. Ali ja sam kao budala išao za njim. Pippin je krenuo za mnom a onda i Gimli i Boromir. Razdvojili smo se zbog mene i moje gluposti." Sad je govorio brzo, skoro u jednom dahu. Jednom kad su se riječi i emocije najzad oslobodile, potekle su iz njega kao bujica. "Zbog mene smo svi dospjeli u još veću opasnost. Ja i Pippin nismo uspjeli puno napraviti, Boromir i Gimli su nas spasili. Jedva smo pobjegli orcima. I na kraju u onoj zadnjoj bici je Boromir bio ranjen. A sve bi bilo drukčije da ja nisam glupo potrčao za Billom i da se nismo razdvojili. Ja sam kriv."

Kada je završio, Ellin se namrštila, razmišljajući. U neizvjesnosti i brizi za Boromirov život, posve je bila smetnula s uma neke događaje u samoj bici; sada se prisjetila svega i odmah joj je bilo jasno Samovo ponašanje i njegov osjećaj krivice. Problem je bio ozbiljan. S jedne strane, hobit je doista postupio pogrešno u bici; s druge strane, morala mu je pokušati pomoći. Razmišljala je kako da mu priđe i pokuša objasniti u čemu je u pravu, a u čemu griješi. Više nije primjećivala neudoban kamen na kojem je sjedila, niti je mislila na hladnoću.

"Neke stvari koje si nabrojao doista su točne", rekla je polako. "U opasnosti, u bici, ne smiješ se nikada nesmotreno odvajati, jer to može biti izuzetno opasno. Na taj način ugrožavaš i sebe i druge, to je najlakši način da netko strada. No vjerujem da si sada već i sam savršeno svjestan toga, i da više nikada ne bi učinio sličnu grešku."

Nije ni znala da ponavlja slične riječi koje mu je već izrekao Boromir, kada su četvorica bjegunaca pred orcima bili skriveni ispod ruba klanca.

"Baš sam glupan", promrmljao je.

"Nesmotren, to jesi. Nepažljiv, također. Ali, takve reakcije obično proizlaze iz neiskustva, a ti do sada nisi bio u bitkama", odgovorila je Ellin ozbiljno. Nije željela ni umanjiti ni uvećati njegovu grešku, već samo ukazati na sve što je bilo važno.

Nije odmah odgovorio i učinilo joj se da se namrštio.

"Nisam. Ali svejedno sam trebao znati bolje", zagunđao je Sam.

"To znaš sada", kimnula je, naglasivši posljednju riječ. "Sada si naučio što treba činiti, mudriji si za jedno važno iskustvo. Reci mi, bi li opet učinio isto? Bi li se opet nesmotreno odvojio?"

"Ne bih", procijedio je, pa još nekoliko trenutaka šutio. "Ali to sada više nije ni važno. Već sam zabrljao", dodao je tiho na kraju.

Prije nego što je Ellin uspjela išta reći, iz šume pojavio Aragorn. Na leđima je nosio ruksak u kojem su bile čuturice s novim zalihama svježe vode. Hitro im je prišao. I on je spavao sasvim malo tog dana, ali Ellin nije na njegovom licu zapažala vidljive znakove umora.

"Okolina je mirna, nema opasnosti. Boromir?" rekao je upitno, pokazavši glavom prema čovjeku koji je ležao u spilji.

"Bez promjene. Temperatura mu je i dalje lagano povišena, ali sad nema groznicu kao jučer", odgovorila je Ellin. "Namjeravala sam mu uskoro dati još malo čaja, samo sam se zadržala... uskoro ću."

Primjetila je brz prodoran pogled kojim je Aragorn prostrijelio nju i hobita što se šćućurio kraj nje.

"Ja ću, ništa ne brini", rekao je i kimnuo. "Odmori se još malo ako želiš. Ne moraš se odmah vraćati unutra."

Glas mu je bio nehajan, ali dovoljno ga je poznavala da bi znala da posljednja rečenica nije slučajna. Ako i nije pogodio točne razloge, bila je sigurna da je naslutio nešto u Samovom ponašanju i stavu. Okrenuo se i ušao u spilju. Znajući da je on sad tu i da će se pobrinuti za Boromirov lijek, Ellin je osjetila bar malo olakšanja, ako već ne i opuštanje.

Okrenula se ponovno prema Samu. Hobit je bio potišten i dotučen osjećajem krivnje. Znala je da što god kaže neće imati velikog utjecaja; jedino što je uistinu moglo pomoći i potpuno skinuti teret s njega bilo je Boromirovo ozdravljenje. Ipak, morala mu je dati do znanja da ga razumije. Jedna zakopana, neželjena uspomena sunula je na površinu.

"Mnogi od nas naučili su sličnu lekciju na teži način, baš kao i ti", rekla je ozbiljno. "Kad si neiskusan, a nađeš se u bici ili nekoj drugoj teškoj situaciji, događaju se greške. U jednom od prvih zadataka na kojima sam bila, dvojicu vilenjaka koji su bili sa mnom u izviđaju zarobili su orci. Ja sam se izvukla pukom srećom, nisu me bili primjetili. Međutim, umjesto da smjesta požurim natrag do našeg logora i dignem uzbunu, nakon čega bi oveća četa u organiziranom napadu oslobodila naše drugove, ja sam ih posve nepromišljeno slijedila i pokušala nekakvo oslobađanje sama. Protiv desetak orka. Naravno, samo sam pogoršala stvari. Srećom, uspjela sam pobjeći i uzbuniti suborce na vrijeme."

Dok je govorila i prisjećala se, Ellin je otkrila da se čak i nakon toliko godina osjeća vrlo neugodno. Lice joj je buknulo i bila je zahvalna noći što skriva njezino rumenilo. Sam je pogledao u njenom pravcu. Činilo se da razmišlja.

"Ipak nisi ugrozila druge tako kao ja. I dovela si pomoć", rekao je naposljetku. Njegov odgovor je nije mnogo iznenadio. Sada je uvećavao svoju krivnju i nije mogao razmišljati ni o čemu drugome.

"Nisam?" Gotovo se nasmijala, ali gorko. "Same, svojom budalastom akcijom ugrozila sam i svoj život, a i živote njih dvojice, što je još važnije. Moj postupak mogao je imati puno teže posljedice. Da sam ja u svom pokušaju oslobađanja poginula ili bila uhvaćena, i njih dvojica bi bili izgubljeni. I onda kad smo napokon krenuli organizirano, mogli smo zakasniti, zbog vremena izgubljenog radi moje nesmotrenosti... da ne spominjemo i činjenicu da sam praktički prekršila zapovijedi."

"Kako to misliš, prekršila zapovijedi? Kakve veze one imaju s tim?" upitao je hobit. Od svega što mu je ispričala, osvrnuo se na jedino što naizgled, po njegovom mišljenju, nije imalo veze s cijelim događajem. I opet, nije se iznenadila. I sama je prošla kroz sličnu školu, tada, davno.

Sjećanje na taj događaj na trenutak ju je posve obuzelo. Nelagodan grč zasvrdlao joj je u trbuhu. Tada je duboko udahnula i ponovno posvetila svu pažnju hobitu kraj sebe.

"Vojna obuka je mnogo više od pukog mačevanja ili vježbanja gađanja. Kad započneš, naučiš da moraš drukčije razmišljati i zaključivati nego do tada, shvatiš da sada imaš i mnogo veće odgovornosti", rekla je ozbiljno. Njezine riječi nisu služile samo kao prepričavanje i objašnjavanje; znala je da Sam upravo sada, kroz ove događaje, uči i shvaća točno to o čemu je govorila. "Jedna od prvih stvari koju te nauče, jest da moraš misliti na uspjeh i sigurnost cijele grupe i zadatka. Ponekad – samo ponekad – ima slučajeva kad moraš djelovati odmah, ako nema drugih mogućnosti, ili pak ako bi te druge mogućnosti značile još veći rizik. No ono što se meni dogodilo, nije spadalo u takve iznimke. I zato, moj postupak je bio protiv jednog od temeljnih pravila i zapovijedi."

"Da, nezgodno", priznao je nakon kraće šutnje, kiselog izraza lica.

"Danima nakon toga nisam imala hrabrosti suočiti se sa suborcima, a još duže pridružiti im se na nekom pohodu", brzo je nastavila Ellin ne pruživši Samu priliku za novo samooptuživanje. "Elladan je tada mnogo razgovarao sa mnom, puno mi je pomogao da shvatim gdje sam pogriješila i kako moram nastaviti." Napravila je malu stanku i položila mu ruku na rame. "Tvoj je postupak također bio pogrešan, ali ti znaš u čemu se sastoji tvoja greška, i znam da je nećeš ponoviti. Zatvaranje u sebe bila bi još veća pogreška. Želim da znaš da sam tu, kad god želiš razgovarati. I želim da znaš da te razumijem."

Na vilenjakinju i hobita spustila se tišina. Ellin je mirno sjedila, strpljivo čekajući, ne narušavajući njegovo razmišljanje. Njegov obris naslućivao se u svjetlu vatre koje je dopiralo iz spilje. Gledao je pred sebe, spuštene glave i ramena, pognutih pod bremenom krivnje.

"Malo prije nego što ste vi došli, ono na kraju bitke, orci su nas potpuno opkolili. Ja sam pao i nisam se uspio dignuti i bježati, ork me već napadao. Boromir me spasio u zadnji čas", rekao je Sam tiho, oklijevajući. Sada mu se u glasu čak više i nije čula optužba, već samo tuga. "I baš tada je bio ranjen. Zato jer je mene spašavao."

Ellin se namrštila i na čas sklopila oči. Ovo je još otežavalo stvari i Samov teret. I točno je znala kako se osjećao, i sama je osjećala tugu zbog njega. Morala mu je pomoći.

"Činjenica jest da je jedan tvoj potez pokrenuo slijed ostalih događaja. Neću ti sad ponavljati sve što sam već rekla o pogreškama i učenju. Ali postoji nešto drugo što ne uzimaš u obzir." Namjerno je zastala, čekajući da je pogleda i posluša još pozornije. "Ne možeš znati što bi se dogodilo da nisi pošao za Billom. Možda bi sve bilo savršeno. Možda bismo pobjegli, svi zajedno, bez ijedne ogrebotine. A možda i ne bismo." Sad je promijenila ton, pooštrivši ga. "Možda bi orci drukčije organizirali napad, zatvorili nas u obruč, a warzi nam onemogućili uzmak? Ili bi se dogodilo nešto drugo? To ne možeš znati... možda bi u toj drugoj varijanti netko drugi bio ranjen, i možda bismo sad strepjeli za Gimlija, ili Froda, ili tebe." I opet je pustila da značenje njenih riječi odjekne u njegovoj svijesti, ovaj put još jače.

Sam nije ništa odgovorio, nije joj proturječio niti se složio, samo mu se na licu pojavila iskrivljena grimasa, mješavina straha, boli i krivnje. Ellin je ustala i čučnula ispred njega, pa obuhvatila njegove ruke.

"Ne možemo nikako znati što bi se dogodilo da nisi pošao za Billom, Same. Reći da bi u suprotnom sve dobro prošlo, također je pogrešno", ponovila je blago, gledajući ga ravno u oči. "I sada želim da pokušaš prestati razmišljati o tome što je bilo, već da budeš hrabar, baš kao što si bio u borbi, i da vjeruješ da će sve završiti najbolje. Ne smijemo se predavati i gubiti nadu, jer bi tada sve bilo još gore. Dogovoreno?"

Sam je uzdahnuo, pa kimnuo i uputio joj naznaku potvrdnog mrmljanja. Ellin se uspravila i pružila mu ruku, pa je i on ustao. Dok su zajedno koračali natrag prema spilji, a pogled prema nepomičnom čovjeku na ležaju na čas natjerao njeno srce da uplašeno zatreperi, vilenjakinja se podsjetila da i sama mora slušati vlastiti savjet i vjerovati u najbolje.

_Biti hrabar. Vjerovati u najbolje._

Te iste riječi ponovno su joj prošle glavom više sati kasnije, u gluho doba noći. Ali tada, nedugo prije no što će prve svjetlije nijanse neba nagovijestiti dolazak novog dana, Ellin je otkrila da njezin strah sve više pobjeđuje njezinu hrabrost.

Dugi noćni sati nisu se mnogo razlikovali od onih u prošloj noći. Iako tijekom dana Boromir nije imao groznicu, navečer mu je ponovno porasla temperatura. Ellin se činilo da ponovno prolazi kroz isto što je već proživjela: oblozi, čajevi, vrućica... U jednom trenutku, Boromir je bio otvorio oči i odmah se trgnula i priskočila bliže. No već u sljedećem času, njezina luda nada se rasplinula. Nije je prepoznao kad se nadvila nad njega, kao ni Aragorna. Pogled mu je bio ukočen, staklast od groznice, i bilo je jasno da uopće nije svjestan ničega. Usne su mu se pomicale ali nijedna riječ nije sišla s njih, kao da mu je govor preveliki napor. Ellin ga je nesvjesno primila za ruku kao da će ga time vratiti k svijesti, no uskoro je ponovno utonuo dublje u nesvijest i groznicu i nije otvorio oči više nijednom.

Željela je da noć napokon završi, očajnički je iščekivala zoru. U njezinom se narodu ponekad govorilo da je dolazak sunca značio nadu za ljude, te da je ono označilo suton vilenjaka i početak doba ljudi. Ali Ellin, rođena tisućljećima poslije prvog izlaska sunca, osjećajući ljubav prema svijetu u kojem je živjela i koji je jedini poznavala, voljela je sunce baš kao što je voljela i zvijezde. I pogotovo u ovoj situaciji, dolazak dana i svjetlosti na neki bi joj način značio novu nadu; sada, u noći i mraku, sve joj je izgledalo beznadnije i teže.

Boromirova groznica pred zoru je popustila, no to je nije nimalo umirilo. Disanje mu je postalo sasvim plitko, a otkucaji srca slabi i nepravilni. Njegova snaga kao da se gasila. Groznica je bila znak da se organizam borio, i zato ju je ovo sad još više uplašilo. Promatrajući njegovo blijedo, nepomično lice, grlo joj se steglo. _Eru, ne daj da umre_, pomolila se nijemo u sebi. Dok je tako sjedila uz njega, gledajući ga, suočena s mogućnošću da se on više ne probudi, shvatila je da ne bi izgubila samo prijatelja. Jer iako ga je tek upoznavala, shvatila je da je za nju značio mnogo više.

Uzdahnula je. _Biti hrabar. Vjerovati u najbolje._

Uskoro, Aragorn ju je zamijenio, a Ellin je, iscrpljena, legla na svoj ležaj, nedaleko od Boromira. No nije zaspala. Crnilo izvan spilje je postajalo mutno sivo, počela je razaznavati oblike borova koji su okruživali ulaz. Međutim, njezin je pogled mnogo češće bježao prema Boromiru. Promatrala je slabašno dizanje i spuštanje njegovih grudi ispod debelog, toplog pokrivača i u sebi tiho molila za njegov život.

Čekala je dan, čekala je sunce. Ali ako Boromira više ne bude u tom danu koji se polako budio, dani koji su bili pred njom bit će mračniji i tužniji. I strah je postao jači.


	10. Spoznaje

**10. Spoznaje**

Tihi, jednoličan zvuk koji se prvi probio do ruba Boromirove svijesti polako se uobličavao u nešto poznato. _Hrkanje_. Negdje, nedaleko njega, netko je hrkao. Tada je prepoznao još jedan zvuk. Također u blizini, gorjela je vatra.

Shvatio je da leži na leđima, umotan u debele pokrivače. Bilo mu je toplo i udobno. Dodir krzna na grudima otkrio mu je da je odjeven samo u hlače. Kroz maglu se pokušao sjetiti kad se skinuo i legao spavati, ali bez uspjeha. Istovremeno se upitao zašto ga boli desna ruka.

Potom, iznenadna eksplozija zbrkanih misli i slika ga je na čas posve smutila. Orci, warzi, vatra, borba, bijeg... Polako, uz bubnjanje u glavi, pokušao je razvrstati sjećanja. Sukobili su se s orcima i razdvojili, ali na kraju su ih uspjeli nadvladati i krenuti dalje. On je bio ranjen u ruku. Ali tada su sjećanja postala mutna i maglovita. Posljednje čega se sjećao bilo je hodanje kroz noć, mučnina i Ellin kako mu nešto govori, iako se nije mogao sjetiti što. Gdje su sada? Kada i kako su napravili ovaj logor?

Previše nepoznanica.

Tada je shvatio da više nije u tami; i kroz čvrsto stisnute kapke nazirao je da je na svjetlosti. _Mora da je svanuo dan_. Pokušao je otvoriti oči i otkrio da mu je za to potrebno mnogo više snage nego što je očekivao. Polako je zatreptao i sasvim lagano pomaknuo glavu. Slika je bila mutna. Nad njim se uzdizao sivi svod. Trepnuo je još nekoliko puta, sve dok se nakon nekoliko sekundi slika nije potpuno izoštrila. Okolina mu je bila posve nepoznata. Nejasni mutni lik koji je sjedo pokraj njega razbistrio se i pretvorio u Aragorna.

"Dobro jutro", rekao mu je graničar tiho, uz smiješak. "I dobrodošao natrag."

_Dobrodošao natrag? Što je to trebalo značiti_, upitao se Boromir. Kad se pokušao pomaknuti, bol u ruci sijevnula je jače, a on je shvatio da nema snage za uspravljanje.

"Samo polako, nemoj se zasada naglo pomicati", nastavio je Aragorn. "Još si preslab. Moramo ti prvo vratiti bar dio snage."

Uto je čuo zvukove sa svoje desne strane i okrenuo glavu, otkrivši da mu je i to velik napor. Ugledao je Ellin, još omamljenu snom, i vidio kako joj se izraz u očima mijenja i osmijeh širi licem.

"Napokon", šapnula je.

"Probudio se!" začuo se malo dalje uzbuđeni glas jednog od hobita. "Probudio se!"

Njihove riječi i reakcije su ga zbunjivale.

"Kad vas slušam, reklo bi se da sam prilično dugo spavao", rekao je najzad Boromir, uz iskrivljeni smiješak. Glas mu je bio tih i ponešto promukao. Uspio je malo podići glavu, ali osjećao se posve bez snage.

"Poprilično dugo! I već si nas dobro zabrinuo!" prvi mu je odgovorio Pippin, dok mu je Aragorn podmetnuo još jedan presavijeni pokrivač pod glavu, kao dodatni jastuk, da bude malo uspravniji. Sad su ga već okružila sva četvorica hobita, veselo se smijući, a i ostali članovi Družine su bili blizu.

"Pa koje je doba dana? I šta se događa?" upitao je Boromir. Osvrnuo se i pogledao oko sebe. Izvana je dopiralo svjetlo, bio je dan. Promotrio je stijene koje su se nadnosile nad njima i shvatio da su u spilji, iako se nije sjećao kako su došli do nje. I dalje je grozničavo razmišljao i sjetio se da se prošle noći, dok su hodali nakon bitke, počeo osjećati vrlo loše i uhvatila ga je vrtoglavica. _I što je zatim...?_

"Jutro je", prekinuo je Aragorn njegovu posljednju misao. "Bio si u nesvijesti od preksinoć. Onesvijestio si se ubrzo nakon što smo krenuli. Nisi došao k sebi dan i pol."

"Dan i pol!" ponovio je Boromir, šokiran. _Znači ta sjećanja nisu od prošle, nego pretprošle noći_, pomislio je zapanjeno.

"Da", potvrdio je Aragorn i kimnuo. "Noćas si nakratko otvorio oči, dok si imao groznicu, ali vidjelo se da nisi svjestan što se događa. Sjećaš li se toga uopće?"

Boromir je polako odmahnuo glavom, pokušavajući srediti zbrku u glavi. Zatvorio je oči i razmišljao.

"Povremeno bi se pojavile slike, nepovezane i mutne, iako ih se gotovo više i ne sjećam. Uglavnom je bilo poput dugog sna bez snova", odgovorio je. Svi su sad bili oko njega, okruživši ga. Četvorica hobita sjela su u krug oko njegova ležaja. Ellin je ustala sa svog ležaja i prišla bliže, pa sjela uz Aragorna. Gandalf i Legolas stajali su tik iza hobita. Na licima svih bili su osmijesi i očigledni znakovi olakšanja. I dok ih je promatrao, odjednom je postao svjestan jednog poznatog, već mnogo puta doživljenog osjećaja. Više je puta u životu bio ranjen u borbi; isto tako, puno je puta on bio uz ranjene prijatelje i suborce. Baš kao i sada, sjedili bi svi zajedno nakon buđenja ranjenika, u veselom razgovoru. I sada, dok su ga okruživali, kroz osmijehe na njihovim licima i u očima, koji su govorili više od riječi, kroz njihovo očito olakšanje, osjetio je gotovo opipljivu povezanost s njima; sve je bilo jednako kao i u brojnim prilikama u prošlosti, koje je dijelio sa svojim dugogodišnjim drugovima. Uzvratio im je osmijeh, shvaćajući da se u ovoj družini, koliko god njeni članovi bili međusobno različiti i ma kako kratko putovali zajedno, rađaju čvrste spone prijateljstva.

"A gdje je Gimli?" upitao je naglo promijenivši temu, shvativši da patuljak nedostaje. Nadao se da mu se ništa nije dogodilo nakon što su već uspjeli pobjeći orcima.

"Ne brini, na straži je", odvratio mu je odmah Merry i namignuo, pa se trgnuo. "Hej, netko bi mu trebao javiti dobru vijest!"

"Ja ću", rekao je Legolas, pa se hitro okrenuo i požurio izaći iz spilje.

"Kako se osjećaš sad?" upitala je Ellin.

Prije nego što će odgovoriti, Boromir se ponovno pokušao uspraviti. Iako se uspio podići malo više no prvi put, osjetio je kako ga i to malo pomicanje jako iscrpljuje, a ruka boli jače.

"Bilo je i boljih dana", rekao je namršteno, zadihavši se i samo od tog kratkog pokušaja. Naslonivši se natrag na jastuk, osjetio je olakšanje. "Kao da me pregazilo krdo trolova, otprilike", dodao je, pokušavajući se našaliti, iako mu je trenutno izgledalo da taj opis nije daleko od istine.

"Nije ni čudo", odvratio mu je Aragorn, nasmijavši se. "Nisi ništa pojeo skoro dva dana, a iscrpljen si otrovom i dugotrajnom groznicom."

"Otrov?" upitao je zamišljeno Boromir. Tada mu se odjednom sve posložilo. Ponovno se sjetio prošle noći – _ne prošle, već pretprošle_, podsjetio se – i nastavka puta nakon bitke, te mučnine i vrtoglavice koje su jačale. _Naravno, izazvao ih je otrov_, shvatio je sad. Jer, kad mu je Ellin prišla i upitala je li sve u redu, otklonio je njezinu pomoć misleći da je to tek prolazna slabost, da će brzo proći i da će izdržati. Nije želio da zaostaju i gube vrijeme zbog njega, jer iako nije bilo vjerojatno da bi ih ona jedina preostala grupa orka mogla pronaći, bilo je bolje ne riskirati. I tako je nastavio hodati, no ubrzo se sve oko njega zacrnilo. Posljednje čega se sjećao bila je želja da održi korak s ostalima koji su mu brzo odmicali naprijed u tami.

"Da. Mač onog orka sigurno je bio premazan otrovom, inače ti se stanje ne bi toliko pogoršalo, sama rana nije teška", rekla je Ellin, potvrdivši tako i njegov vlastiti zaključak.

Boromir je zadržao pogled na njoj nekoliko trenutaka. Bio je siguran da je vidio i njezin lik tijekom onih kratkih razdoblja polusvijesti, zamagljen i prigušen tamom. Sad je bila tu, sjedeći sasvim blizu njega. Promatrao ju je i upijao sve detalje njezinog lica i pojave, kao da se želi uvjeriti da je doista tu, da je stvarna i da se neće rasplinuti kao u onim košmarima groznice. I tada se upitao zašto mu je toliko stalo da vidi baš nju uz sebe, i zašto mu je toliko drago što je ona tu.

"Koliko se sjećaš zadnjeg dijela puta?" upitao je Aragorn i trgnuo ga iz misli. "I kada si osjetio da nešto nije u redu?"

"Pa, sjećam se većeg dijela", kimnuo je Boromir. "Nakon nekog vremena osjetio sam mučninu, ali sam nastavio hodati dalje, misleći da to nije ništa naročito."

"Trebao si mi reći", rekla je Ellin blago, gledajući ga.

"Nije mi se činilo važnim", odvratio je i slegnuo ramenima, skrenuvši pogled. Nije imao običaj žaliti se na sitnice.

"Nisi ništa posumnjao?" upitao je Aragorn.

"Ne", lagano je odmahnuo glavom. "Jednostavno, nisam razmišljao o tome. Samo sam mislio na to kako moramo nastaviti i da je bolje da nas ne usporavam. I mislio sam da će brzo proći."

Ellin se malo namrštila na njegove riječi, a Aragorn mu je polako kimnuo.

"To je bilo hrabro i požrtvovno", rekao je tiho graničar. Lagani naklon njegove glave jasno je iskazao poštovanje i razumijevanje. Boromir ga je pogledao u oči, tražeći u njima potvrdu onoga što mu je vidio u stavu... i našao ju je. I usput shvatio da Aragorn razumije to, jer bi i sam isto učinio. Bili su slični u toliko mnogo stvari. Osmjehnuo mu se, i uzvratio kimanje. Ništa drugo nije bilo potrebno.

Tada se vratio Legolas i prišao im.

"Gimli ti poručuje da je bilo dosta izležavanja i da očekuje da uskoro budeš spreman za novu bitku", rekao je vilenjak kroz smijeh, a čuvši te riječi i ostali su se zahihotali. "Naime, kaže da idući put neće dozvoliti da ga nadmašiš u broju ubijenih orka."

"Nije valjda brojao?" upitao je Boromir u nevjerici. Potom se nasmijao. "No dobro, idući put ću mu ih prepustiti sve, a ja ću se malo odmarati."

"Jesi li gladan?" upitao je nato Aragorn. Sve do tada, Boromir nije razmišljao o jelu i u prvi mah gotovo je odmahnuo glavom. No samo trenutak kasnije, na pomisao o hrani, odjednom je osjetio veliku glad.

"Za dvojicu", odvratio je smijući se. Ellin je uzvratila osmijeh i ustala. Kao i svaki put do sada, njezin blistavi osmijeh natjerao je njegovo srce da poskoči. Pratio ju je pogledom i vidio da je kleknula blizu vatre, uzimajući nešto s tla. Ubrzo se vratila noseći zdjelu u kojoj je bila juha, te komad pečenog mesa i malo putnog kruha. Miris hrane mu je dopro do nosnica i još više potaknuo njegovu glad.

"Ovo smo pripremili nas dvojica", rekao je ponosno Frodo i pokazao prema Pippinu. "Aragorn je jučer ustrijelio dva zeca, a mi smo se pobrinuli za večeru."

"Juha je moje djelo", ubacio je Pippin. "Ubacio sam nekoliko mojih omiljenih začina, bez kojih nikad ne bih išao nigdje." Hobit je zavjerenički namignuo pa otrčao do svoje male naprtnjače, te izvukao i pokazao malu kutijicu.

"Svaka vam čast. Siguran sam da je odlično", kimnuo je Boromir, posve uvjeren u to. Ionako je bio izgladnio, a miris koji ga je sve više dražio bio je vrlo primamljiv.

Aragorn mu je pomogao da sjedne, podmetnuvši mu ruksak pod leđa. Uspravljanje mu je u prvi čas izazvalo blagu vrtoglavicu. Kad je htio uzeti hranu, Boromir je otkrio da je posve bez snage, a pomicanje desne ruke izazivalo je jaku bol. Ponešto mrzovoljno, morao je dopustiti Aragornu da mu pomogne pri jelu. Namrštio se; nije volio biti bespomoćan i teret drugima. Bio je nestrpljiv da se što prije oporavi.

Jeo je polako, uživajući u svakom zalogaju. Juha je bila gusta, bogata biljem koje su koristili kao prilog, a meso mekano. Potaknut glađu, na trenutak je pomislio da već odavno nije jeo nešto toliko ukusno. Ipak, zasitio se i brže nego što je očekivao, jer njegov želudac nakon groznice i skoro dva dana nesvjesti još nije bio spreman za veliku količinu hrane. Osim toga, iako je bio tek kratko vrijeme pri svijesti, razgovor, sjedenje i obrok su ga brzo iscrpili. Čim se najeo, osjetio je da ga obuzimaju obamrlost i pospanost. Njegovo tijelo sad je trebalo odmor. Ponovno je legao i utoplio se, te uskoro utonuo u blagotvorni san.

Usnuo je videći i dalje Ellinin osmijeh.

-x-x-x-

Dok je poslijepodne polako odmicalo, Ellin je hodala kroz šumu. Bila je na kratkom izviđanju a ujedno je namjeravala otići i do rječice koju je tog jutra pronašao Aragorn, kako bi donijela još vode. Bila je odmorna jer je i ona spavala još dio jutra i prijepodneva.

Hodajući, povremeno bi se nasmiješila. Strah i briga napokon su nestali. Boromir je bio bolje i njegov život više nije bio u opasnosti. Sjetila se trenutka kad je kroz svoj lagani, isprekidani san čula glasove i šumove pa otvorila oči. Kad je shvatila da je Boromir pri svijesti zapljusnulo ju je olakšanje kakvo već dugo nije osjetila. Odmah je bila na nogama, umor i neispavanost su bili zaboravljeni.

Promatrajući oblačiće pare koji su joj pri svakom izdisaju izlazili iz usta i rasplinjavali se na hladnom zraku, Ellin je razmišljala o Boromiru i svojim osjećajima za njega. Jer, sad više nije mogla negirati da osjećaji postoje. Ako je ranije bila zbunjena i nesigurna, posljednja dva dana provedena u strahu za Boromirov život otkrila su joj mnogo. Njezin strah je bio snažan, mnogo jači nego što bi osjetila za običnog suputnika. Zapravo, on joj je i bio upravo to: suputnik kojeg je tek počela upoznavati, kojeg čak još nije mogla nazvati ni prijateljem. No dok je ležao u groznici, shvatila je da bi njegova smrt u njoj ostavila mnogo veću prazninu no što je mogla očekivati.

_Zaljubljujem se_, naposljetku je spoznala i priznala sama sebi.

Dok je ležao bez svijesti, molila se da se probudi, da ponovno vidi njegove oči i široki, otvoreni osmijeh koji joj je značio sve više. Htjela je ponovno razgovarati s njime, slušati njegov duboki, ugodni glas. Željela je čuti još o Gondoru, o njegovom gradu, o njemu samome; zanimalo ju je što je volio a što nije, što ga je radovalo a što ga je činilo tužnim. Htjela ga je upoznati, biti uz njega. I kad se jutros napokon probudio, cijeli svijet pun otvorenih mogućnosti opet je počeo postojati. Budućnost je opet postala moguća, kakva god da bude... sada nije znala ništa, nije mislila ništa, niti je očekivala išta; bilo joj je dovoljno samo to što će u toj budućnosti biti njega, što će on živjeti.

_Zaljubljujem se_. Spoznaja je bila jasna i jednostavna, baš kao što je bilo jasno i izvjesno da noć zamjenjuje dan. Ellin se nije više pitala zašto joj srce ponekad kuca brže kad Boromirove sive oči zarobe njezin pogled, ili zašto toliko razmišlja o njemu. Odgovor je bio sasvim jasan. Znala je da će joj osjećaji takve vrste samo dodatno zakomplicirati situaciju. Bili su na važnom i zahtjevnom zadatku, koji će po mnogočemu biti presudan za Međuzemlje. Ellin je bila svjesna da je uspjeh družine bio važniji od ičega, kao i da ne smije dozvoliti da osobni osjećaji na bilo koji način ugroze ili ometu njihovu misiju. No njezini osjećaji su jačali, posve neočekivano; čovjek koji je onog poslijepodneva prije tri tjedna ujahao u Rivendell sada joj ju je privlačio sve jače i značio joj sve više.

S takvim je mislima stigla do rječice, koja je zapravo bila tek malo veći potok. Na tom mjestu bio je širok jedva metar. Stabla su rasla s obje strane, a gole grane bjelogoričnog drveća koje su se nadnosile nad potokom stvarale nad njim svod isprepletenog granja. Za razliku od pretežno kamenitog tla oko njihove spilje, ovdje je prevladavala zemlja, a tlo je mjestimično bilo prekriveno otpalim lišćem. Voda je bila kristalno bistra. Ellin je pripremila sve čuturice i prije nego što će ih napuniti, uronila je ruku u potok. Voljela je slušati žuborenje potoka i osjećati kako joj ruku miluje snažna, brza struja vode. Voda koja bi protjecala među njezinim prstima dolazila je iz udaljenih, njoj možda nepoznatih krajeva; odlazila bi sve dalje, stapala se s drugim rijekama i na kraju dolazila sve do dalekog mora. Ellin se činilo da je u tim trenucima spojena s cijelom Ardom, osjećala se još povezanija s prirodom.

Ipak, hladnoća dodira poput bockanja ledenih iglica ubrzo ju je natjerala da povuče ruku. Napunila je čuturice, spremila ih u mali ruksak i krenula natrag. Hodala je brzo, ali oprezno i vrlo tiho. Kad je već bila blizu spilje, ugledala je među drvećem srnu, oko petnaest metara daleko. Životinja je bila malena rastom, manja od uobičajenih pripadnika svoje vrste. Kretala se polako, tražeći svoj oskudni obrok – poneki listić na rijetkom, skoro golom šumskom grmlju, ili pokoju vlat trave, koji su prkosili zimi. Tada, možda osjetivši miris ili uhvativši svojim oštrim sluhom jedva čujni korak vilenjakinje, srna je okrenula glavu. Ellin ju je promatrala nekoliko trenutaka, pa donijela odluku. Sa sobom su imali sušenog mesa i putnih kolačića, no morali su paziti na zalihe i nisu smjeli propustiti priliku za ulov svježeg mesa, pogotovo otkako su izgubili Billa i dio hrane koji je ostao na ponijevom sedlu. U ovom će logoru sigurno ostati još koji dan, a ova ih je srna mogla prehraniti veći dio tog vremena. Kao i uvijek u takvim prilikama, osjetila je tugu promatrajući velike, pametne oči ove lijepe životinje, no potom je hitro skinula luk i izvukla strijelu iz tobolca. Srna se uto okrenula i počela odlaziti na drugu stranu, ali tada je fijuk proparao zrak. Vitka šumska životinja srušila se na tlo.

Ellin je prišla mrtvoj srni i kleknula do nje. Položivši ruku na njeno meko, toplo krzno, sklopila je oči. _Eru, Tvoja djeca zahvaljuju na svim darovima zemlje i životu koji im njima omogućuješ. Ti koji bdiješ nad Ardom i svim živim svijetom, molim Te, čuvaj dušu i ove životinje. Neka sretno otputuje u drugi svijet gdje će živjeti zauvijek._ Tada je otvorila oči. Ma koliko puta već izgovorila u sebi upravo ove ili slične riječi, za nju nikad nisu postale tek puko recitiranje naučene fraze. Uvijek je osjećala istinsku zahvalnost i sjetu.

Stavila je srnu na rame i nastavila hodati prema spilji. Korak joj je sad bio sporiji a dah malo teži, no srna nije bila osobito teška a ona je bila dovoljno snažna. Ionako je već bila blizu i uskoro je sa svojim dragocjenim teretom stigla do spilje, gdje su je dočekali razdragani pozdravi. Većina je bila budna i na nogama, zaokupljeni razgovorom i raznim sitnim poslovima. Boromir je spavao, a Merry se odmarao na svome ležaju. No ono što je bilo najočitije i što je uočila još dok se približavala, bila je atmosfera koja ih je okruživala. Napetost i briga su nestali, a zamijenila ih je vedrina.

Jedan dug, značajan pogled razmijenila je sa Samom. Od njihova jučerašnjeg razgovora nije više imala prilike porazgovarati s hobitom. Sada, njegov pogled joj je rekao sve; teret je napokon pao s njega. Olakšanje u njegovim očima bilo je skoro preočito. Ellin mu je jedva primjetno namignula i kimnula, a on joj je uzvratio blagim osmijehom. Znala je i još nešto: naučio je lekciju i više nikada neće ponoviti istu grešku.

Uzela je čuturice s vodom koje je donijela sa sobom, kao i jedan od većih lonaca koje su imali. Naumila je oprati kosu, bar onoliko koliko je bilo moguće u tim okolnostima, te je osušiti uz vatru. Dok se voda polako zagrijavala, prišao joj je Aragorn. Lice njezina prijatelja djelovalo je opušteno.

"Sam napokon može biti miran", rekao je Aragorn sasvim tiho, kako ih niti jedan od hobita, koji su malo dalje bili zaokupljeni pripremanjem srne, ne bi čuo.

Ellin je kimnula.

"Pretpostavila sam da ti to neće promaknuti", odgovorila je i jednu ruku malo uronila u lonac, isprobavajući koliko se voda zagrijala. "Okrivljavao je sebe za ono što se dogodilo. Jučer smo razgovarali o tome."

"Shvatio sam. Iako nisam znao detalje, naslutio sam o čemu se radi. Bili ste prilično zadubljeni u razgovor i zato se nisam htio miješati i upadati na pola. Osim toga, pretpostavio sam da bi, jednom kad ste započeli, uplitanje možda samo omelo njegovo povjeravanje, pa sam odlučio to prepustiti tebi."

"Moguće", rekla je zamišljeno, pa još jednom uronila ruku. Ovog puta zadovoljna temperaturom vode, Ellin je maknula lonac s vatre pa ustala. Iznijela ga je van i sjela na jedan kamen, a Aragorn ju je slijedio i smjestio se kraj nje. Predvečerje je bilo ponešto sumorno, na nebu su se nagomilali sivi oblaci. Vilenjakinja je rasplela pletenicu pa nagnula glavu naprijed. Tada je manjim lončićem polako grabila vodu te polako i pažljivo smočila kosu, pa u lončić dodala malo zgnječene stabljike sapunike.

"Njegov trk za ponijem je doveo do razdvajanja, i zato je sebe optuživao za sve ono što je uslijedilo", rekla je, zalijevajući i trljajući pramen po pramen svoje duge kose. Pod prstima je osjećala kako nastaje blaga pjena. Malo se poprskala po plaštu ali nije naročito marila za to, znajući da će se brzo osušiti. "Naravno, rekla sam mu da je njegov potez bio pogrešan, i objasnila zašto. No isto tako sam mu rekla da, iako je njegov postupak odredio smjer kasnijih zbivanja, ne postoji način da znamo bi li u nekoj drugoj varijanti stvari bile još gore."

I dalje si je pažljivo zalijevala kosu, nagnuta prema naprijed, nastojeći se smočiti što manje. Topla voda je s njene kose kapala na tlo pored njenih nogu, a u dodiru s hladnim kamenom dizali su se tanki traci pare. Znala je da je ovo samo improvizacija i na trenutak osjetila čežnju za zagrijanom kućom i toplom kupkom, ali brzo je odagnala takve misli. Bila je naviknuta na život u divljini i zanemarila hladnoću koju je osjećala, znajući da će brzo biti gotova.

"Dobro si učinila", kimnuo joj je Aragorn. "Bitno je da je shvatio u čemu je pogriješio."

"Oh, to sigurno jest, budi bez brige", rekla je ozbiljno, promatrajući ga iskosa, spuštene glave. Sada si je trljala tjeme, uživajući u laganoj masaži i istovremeno se mršteći kad bi joj povremeno pokoja kapljica ili tanki mlaz kliznuli za vrat. "Puno smo razgovarali o tome, a njegova briga i strah su mu bili lekcija koju nikad neće zaboraviti."

"To se vidi na njemu", složio se Aragorn. "Bilo je prilično lako pročitati njegovo raspoloženje tijekom zadnja dva dana."

"Dragi su, sva četvorica", komentirala je. "Vedrina im ponekad djeluje neugasivo."

"Istina. To se dobro vidjelo i na putu od Breeja do Rivendella", odvratio je. "Za njih to sigurno nije bio lagan put, jer sve do tada su živjeli u miru i sigurnosti svojih dotadašnjih života, bez opasnosti i većih napora. Pa ipak, nisu se tužili putem, a ako bi jedan bio i najmanje malodušan, ostali bi ga hrabrili i razvedravali." Vidjela je kako se nasmiješio, prisjećajući se njihova puta. "Jedino su povremeno uzdisali da im nedostaju njihovi brojni međuobroci."

"To vjerujem", dodala je Ellin, nasmiješivši se i sama. "Ali, pretpostavljam da im nije bilo lako kad su Nazguli bili u blizini?" upitala je.

"Naravno da nije, bojali su se. No to je normalno", odgovorio je. "Ali našli su u sebi snage i hrabrosti čak i tada. Pa poznaješ ih dobro i sama; naizgled malen, beznačajan narod, ali čvrst. Tek su na samome kraju puta, kad su posljedice Frodova ranjavanja postale ozbiljne, izgubili svoj uobičajeni polet."

"Jasno mi je", rekla je tiho. Tada je bila gotova s pranjem i započela ispirati kosu, a onda se nečega sjetila. "Čuj, sada dok je Boromir još preslab, možda bi ti mogao... aaa, sranje!" Zalila si je jedan poveći mlaz vode za vrat i nije mogla zadržati uzvik. Dok joj je voda curila uz vrat i niz leđa naježila se i škakljalo ju je. Pokušala se nagnuti više naprijed i samo postigla da joj je voda kliznula i po bradi i licu. Mokra odjeća začas joj se zalijepila za kožu. Pridržavajući kosu u jednoj ruci, bijesno je mrmljala i drugom rukom pipala oko sebe, tražeći ručnik. A naravno, Aragorn joj se smijao. "Ti! Nije smiješno!" frknula je.

"Ma ni slučajno. Evo, ozbiljan sam", odvratio je, ali lice mu je bilo u potpunoj suprotnosti sa riječima. Tada je napokon i Ellin prasnula u smijeh, pa zahvatila šakom malo vode iz lončića i zalila ga.

"I ja sam najozbiljnija što mogu biti", rekla je veselo dok je gledala kako Aragorn neuspješno pokušava izmaknuti kapljicama vode koje su letjele prema njegovoj glavi. Neko vrijeme su se samo smijali jedno drugom, pa se pomalo umirili.

"Ovaj, da... gdje smo ono stali?" upitala je kad je opet došla do daha, obrisavši lice i vrat. "Da, htjela sam reći, sad dok Boromir ne može, bi li ti nastavio malo vježbati mačevanje s hobitima? Bilo bi dobro da nastave učiti i održe kontinuitet vježbanja."

"Naravno, mislio sam na to. Namjeravao sam raditi s njima već večeras."

Ellin mu je kimnula. Tada je bila gotova i pažljivo isprala ostatak pjene, a onda brižljivo istrljala kosu ručnikom. Potom je ustala.

"Sačekaj me kraj vatre, doći ću tamo sjesti", dobacila je Aragornu preko ramena i krenula prema svojoj naprtnjači. Iz nje je izvukla malenu torbicu u kojoj je imala pribor za šivanje: male škare, iglu i jedan omot crnog konca. Pribor je zauzimao vrlo malo prostora, a bio je vrlo koristan, kao što je odavno naučila, i uvijek ga je nosila sa sobom. S tla je pokupila Boromirovu odjeću koju je imao na sebi prilikom ranjavanja a koja je još ležala nedaleko njegova uzglavlja, gdje su je odložili prve večeri kad su mu je skinuli. Naravno, desni rukav na oba komada odjeće bio je rasječen mačem i Ellin ih je sada namjeravala zakrpati. Smjestila se uz vatru čija joj je toplina sada trebala kako bi joj se što prije osušila kosa.

"Evo me natrag", rekla je Aragornu kad je sjela. Raširila je Boromirovu odjeću ispred sebe, proučavajući razderane rukave i tražeći najbolji način da ih zašije. Prvo je uzela tuniku koju je nosio uz tijelo. Bila je tamnosive boje, glatkog tkanja pa stoga prilično mekana i udobna. Ellin je prešla rukom preko nje, ispitujući je; bila je debela, topla i vrlo ugodna na dodir. "Zapravo, Samu je samo jedno moglo pomoći, a to je Boromirovo ozdravljenje", rekla je, nastavljajući razgovor koji su započeli ranije. Usput se nagnula naprijed i brižljivo započela šivati razrezani rukav. "Da je završilo drukčije, nisam sigurna da bi se ikad oslobodio tereta..."

_Hvala Eruu što je sve završilo dobro_, dometnula je u sebi, koncentrirana na posao koji je radila. Osjetila je lagani grč tjeskobe u srcu. Da je Boromir umro, i njoj samoj bi sljedeći dani i tjedni bili mnogo teži.

"U pravu si", odvratio je ozbiljno Aragorn. "S time bi mu bilo teško živjeti i bilo bi nam vrlo teško pomoći mu."

Neko vrijeme su šutjeli. Posao na prvoj tunici bio je brzo gotov, pa je uzela onu drugu. Bila je mnogo deblja i zapravo ju se nije moglo smatrati tunikom, već se radilo o zimskoj jakni. Na sebi je imala brojne ukrase i ušivene uzorke. Bila je crne boje, a na prsima je tamnosivim koncem, jedva malo svijetlijim od crne podloge, bilo izvezeno Gondorsko stablo; sviđala joj se takva vrsta diskretnih ukrasa. Mjestimično je bila prošarana svijetloplavim nitima. Ellin je odmah vidjela da je rez širok i da su neki od ukrasa na rukavu bili uništeni, te da neće moći napraviti tanki, neprimjetni šav koji bi prekrio štetu.

"Bitno je da je sve dobro završilo", promrmljala je, dobacivši mu kratki pogled. _Da mu kažem_, iznenada se upitala. Malo je oklijevala, no čeznula je za time da se povjeri, da iznese i opiše osjećaje koji su je zbunjivali i mučili. Trebalo joj je da s nekim podijeli svoju tajnu, a Aragorn joj je bio najbolji prijatelj otkad je znala za sebe.

"Ja...", započela je, pa zastala i pogledala ga. Aragorn ju je promatrao sa zanimanjem, kao da je iz njenog stava počeo naslućivati da je nešto muči. Ellin je tada bacila pogled oko sebe, zadržavši ga načas na Boromiru. "Stalo mi je do njega", izgovorila je najzad, još tišim glasom no maločas, i dalje gledajući usnulog čovjeka.

Aragorn joj nije odgovorio odmah. Ellin je nakratko odložila Boromirovu jaknu i sjela uspravnije, promatrajući Aragorna. Na licu mu nije mogla pročitati ništa i to ju je malo zbunjivalo. Izraz mu je bio dalek i nedokučiv. Naposljetku kao da se prenuo i vratio iz velike daljine, pa opet svrnuo pozornost na nju.

"Koliko je snažno to što osjećaš?" upitao je ozbiljno.

"Ne znam. Prilično. Nisam sigurna. Dosta snažno, mislim", odgovorila je, pomalo iskrivljenog izraza lica. Njezine smušene riječi u potpunosti su odražavale zbunjenost koju je uistinu osjećala. "Znam samo da mi je važan, da mu želim biti blizu, da ga želim upoznati, da me pomisao da će umrijeti boljela."

Ponovno se prignula i posvetila šivanju rukava, ne bi li sredila svoje zbrkane misli. Bezuspješno.

"Jesi li išta osjetila ili primjetila s njegove strane?" upitao ju je. "Neko zanimanje, ili pokušaj približavanja?"

Ellin nije morala prizivati u sjećanje prijašnje razgovore niti mnogo razmišljati da bi odgovorila na ta pitanja. _Nažalost_, dodala je sjetno u sebi.

"Ne", odmahnula je glavom, uz laganu tugu. "Upravo suprotno, rekla bih... Čini mi se da mu do mog društva nije ni najmanje stalo."

Aragorn je polako kimnuo i činilo se da razmišlja.

"Znam da ti nije lako i da želiš da ti osjećaji budu uzvraćeni", rekao je blago. "Ako ti ne uzvraća...", zastao je, tražeći način da se izrazi, a lice mu je zadržalo izraz blage utjehe i razumijevanja, "možda je i bolje tako. Jer, prilike u kojima se nalazimo su isuviše ozbiljne. Ne znamo što nas čeka, kojim putem ćemo ići, ni kako će se odvijati rat koji je neizbježno pred nama. A baš mi, najmanje od svih, smijemo zakazati. Naš zadatak je najvažniji i ništa ga ne smije ugroziti, nikakav nepromišljeni postupak ili osjećaj."

"Znam sve to", rekla je Ellin, mršteći se. Rukav na kojem je radila joj je ležao u krilu, trenutno zaboravljen. Aragornove riječi potvrdile su joj sve ono što je njezina logika i sama govorila. No srce joj je govorilo na drugi način. "Ali ipak, voljela bih da..."

Glas joj se lagano ugasio. Nije morala završiti rečenicu a da bi Aragorn znao što je željelo njezino srce. Položio joj je ruku na rame.

"Razumijem. Želim da budeš sretna, znaš to." Nježno joj se nasmiješio. "No nemoj sad gledati mnogo unaprijed. Samo razvijaj prijateljstvo, nemoj razmišljati o nečem dubljem."

Kimnula mu je bez riječi, pa opet spustila glavu i vratila se šivanju. Bila je već pri kraju, a njeni prsti su obavljali posao posve mehanički. Misli su joj bile zaokupljene razgovorom koji su vodili. Napola je od njega očekivala veću podršku i ohrabrenje i gotovo se razočarala, iako nije mogla zanijekati logičnost i ispravnost njegovih riječi. Uzdahnula je, ne osjećajući olakšanje koje je očekivala da će joj donijeti povjeravanje. Uto je završila šivanje i učvrstila šav, pa pogledala prema Aragornu, premišljajući bi li mu još govorila o svojim osjećajima. No nije ništa rekla, samo ga je dobro promotrila, jer je djelovao vrlo zamišljeno, baš kao što već zapazila nekoliko puta tijekom putovanja, kad je mislio da ga nitko ne gleda. Ali kad ga je ono jednom upitala što ga muči, nije joj želio otkriti, tvrdeći da je sve u redu.

"Aragorne?" zazvala ga je tiho i upitno. "Što je?"

"Ništa", odvratio je.

"Nisi izgledao tako." Ellin ga je pogledala namršteno, pa odmah zatim potpuno promijenila i ublažila stav. "Hej, poznajemo se odavno, oduvijek smo bili najbolji prijatelji, uvijek smo tu jedan za drugog. Ako te nešto muči, reci mi." Gledala ga je ozbiljno, riječi su joj bile meke a njene oči ga molile da se povjeri. No graničar je samo odmahnuo glavom.

"Kažem ti, sve je u redu, nemaš zašto brinuti", odgovorio joj je blago i uvjerljivo. I prije no što je stigla nastaviti ili reći bilo što više, pažnju su im privukli šumovi i micanje na suprotnoj strani spilje. Boromir se upravo probudio.

"Doista, ništa me ne muči, samo ti se učinilo", ponovio je Aragorn i nagnuo se naprijed pa je poljubio u čelo. "Idem vidjeti što mu je potrebno."

Ustao je i udaljio se, ostavivši je da gleda za njim. Usprkos njegovom negiranju, Ellin mu nije posve povjerovala, djelić nje još je bio sumnjičav; poznavala ga je predugo i predobro. _Zašto mi se nije povjerio?_ Namrštila se, prilično neraspoložena. Uvijek su bili potpuno iskreni i otvoreni jedno prema drugom. _Zar ne zna da bih učinila sve za njega? Zašto se sada zatvara?_

Pogledala je prema van. Zaokupljena razgovorom, nije ni zamijetila koliko se smračilo u međuvremenu. Nebo je bilo skoro potpuno tamno. Obrisi borova koji su okruživali malu čistinu oko spilje više se nisu razaznavali, već su se stopili u jednoličnu crnu pozadinu.

Povremeno dodajući nove grane na vatru, Ellin je ostala sjediti uz nju kako bi joj se kosa osušila što prije. Merryjeva i Legolasova odjeća također je bila razderana u onom napadu, pa je uzela zakrpati i nju.

Noć je Boromiru ponovno donijela visoku temperaturu, djelovanje otrova još nije posve prestalo. Međutim, njegovo sadašnje stanje se uopće nije moglo uspoređivati s prethodne dvije noći; sada je bio pri svijesti cijelo vrijeme, a napadaji groznice su bili slabiji. Iako ga je, naravno, napad još malo iscrpio, tijekom noći je normalno razgovarao s njima i bio je svjestan svega što se oko njega događalo. Prije zore se groznica povukla pod djelovanjem ljekovitih čajeva i Boromir je tada čvrsto zaspao.

Ali ona nije mogla odmah zaspati. Njezin vlastiti san bio je isprekidan, uznemiravan odjecima razgovora s Aragornom.

-x-x-x-

Sivi, teški oblaci nošeni vjetrom plovili su nebom. Pramenovi magle kotrljali su se obroncima gorja. Sivilo se stopilo sa šumom. Počela je lagana kišica i Aragorn je podignuo kapuljaču. Njegov dugi plašt bio je nepromočiv. Kapljice vode su se skupljale i u tankim mlazovima slijevale prema tlu. Bio je na straži, ostali su spavali. Naviknuti na ritam koji su imali još od početka putovanja, i sada su, za vrijeme prisilnog višednevnog mirovanja, pretežno spavali danju.

Pogled koji je ispod kukuljice budno pratio okolinu bio je i ponešto zabrinut. Razmišljanje o noćašnjem razgovoru s Ellin neizbježno je potaklo usporedbe i uspomene. Pustio je misli da mu odlutaju mnogo dalje od spilje i dublje u prošlost, u dolinu kojom je vijugao brzi, kristalno bistri Bruinen, u dolinu koja mu je od djetinjstva bila dom i gdje mu je ležalo srce. Upitao se što je Arwen sad radila; je li i u Rivendellu padala kiša, prisilivši je na dosadan, tmuran boravak među četiri zida, ili je možda negdje šetala podižući oči prema vedrom, plavom nebu? Nedostajala mu je. Prošlo je jedva tri tjedna otkad su krenuli na put, no odvojenost od nje bila je teška.

Pomaknuo je ruku i dodirnuo dragulj koji mu je visio o lančiću na vratu. Njezin dar, koji mu je dala u noći prije odlaska na put. Za koji je malo nedostajalo da ga odbije primiti. Ta je noć bila teška za oboje, ali tada su donijeli najvažnije odluke u svojim životima. I kada su sve riješili, i dalje im nije bilo lako, no njihova je ljubav, koja mu je svih tih godina bila najveći oslonac i snaga, bila još jača.

Aragorn je prošao jedan krug oko spilje. Sve je bilo mirno, bez ikakvih sumnjivih tragova, kao što je bilo cijelo vrijeme još od noći napada. Kiša je malo pojačala i kretao se vrlo pažljivo, kako na mekom, razmočenom tlu ne bi ostao niti jedan otisak njegovih čizama. Smjestivši se pod jednu veliku smreku čije su ga grane djelomično štitile od kiše, na mjestu otkuda je imao dobar pogled na okolinu, jedan dio njega je ponovno utonuo u misli. Znao je da jučer nije pružio Ellin onu potporu koju je očekivala i trebala. Ništa mu ne bi bilo draže no vidjeti je sretno zaljubljenu, pogotovo nakon bolnog gubitka koji je pretrpjela. I da se radilo o bilo kojem pripadniku njezinog naroda, bio bi presretan zbog nje. No njezini su osjećaji bili usmjereni prema jednom čovjeku.

Kad mu je priznala što osjeća, pazio je da bude suzdržan i da joj istakne logičnu stranu zašto se sada ne bi trebala zaljubljivati; rekao joj je da razvija prijateljstvo, a ne nešto dublje. Nije se radilo o tome da se ponašao previše zaštitnički prema svojoj najboljoj prijateljici, svojoj "maloj sestrici", kako ju je ponekad zvao; niti o tome da je smatrao da je Boromir loš čovjek i da ne zaslužuje njezinu ljubav. Upravo suprotno, smatrao je Boromira časnim i odvažnim čovjekom, od one vrste ljudi koju je cijenio. Međutim, Aragorn je dobro znao koje sve prepreke stoje pred ljubavlju dvoje pripadnika tih različitih naroda. Ona nije znala. Nije joj htio pričati o tome što bi je moglo čekati. Ni Arwen nije u potpunosti mogla sagledati neke stvari, i zato nije očekivao ni da bi mogla Ellin. Obje su bile vilenjakinje. Neke stvari su bile tako jednostavne... i tako zamršene. Ovisno o gledištu.

Nije želio da Ellin pati na bilo koji način. I protiv volje, lice mu se razvuklo u gorak, iskrivljen osmijeh. A možda je ipak razmišljao previše zaštitnički?

Slegnuo je ramenima. Budućnost je nosila i previše otvorenih mogućnosti: družina bi se jednom mogla razdvojiti; njezini vlastiti osjećaji mogli bi oslabiti; osjećaji bi joj mogli biti i neuzvraćeni. Odlučio je za sada ne razbijati glavu s onim na što nije mogao utjecati... ali i držati jedno oko na Ellin.


	11. Mnogo za otkriti

**11. Mnogo za otkriti**

Boromir je ustao i protegnuo se. Uz vatru je bilo tople vode pa se umio i oprao do pojasa, te se potom obrisao i odjenuo. Uglavnom se mogao služiti samo lijevom rukom, desna je i dalje bila omotana zavojem i malo je boljela pri pomicanju. Zatim je napravio nekoliko polaganih koraka spiljom. Osjećao se bolje nego prethodnog dana, kad ga je svaki pokret izuzetno iscrpljivao, iako je i sad još uvijek bio prilično bez snage.

Pozdravio je Aragorna, okruženog hobitima; držao je u ruci mač i nešto im objašnjavao, a oni su ga pozorno slušali. Kimnuo je Ellin i Legolasu, koji su sjedili malo dalje, zadubljeni u tihi razgovor. Čuo je da govore vilenjačkim jezikom. Nalijevajući si čaj u lončić, promatrao ih je i iznenada postao svjestan neugodnog i neočekivanog osjećaja. Ljubomora ga je na čas posve obuzela, potaknuvši strelovit niz misli i pitanja. Jesu li se ona i Legolas zbližavali? Je li u njezinom pogledu upućenom vilenjaku bilo nečeg dubljeg? Je li ga voljela? Nije li i bilo prirodno da se dvoje vilenjaka zbliže?

Ljutito je pokušao otjerati te misli i uzeo lončić čaja, pa prišao izlazu. Mračilo se. Na olovnom nebu su se gomilali teški, kišom nabrekli oblaci. Odmah je uočio da je ranije već padala kiša. Voda je kapala sa stijene koja se okomito nadnosila nad spiljom, stvorivši nekoliko malih lokvica ispred ulaza. Polagano pijuckajući topli napitak, Boromir je odlučio iskoristiti trenutno zatišje dok nije kišilo i dok još nije bilo posve mračno kako bi malo izašao.

Zadihao se već nakon nekoliko minuta laganog hoda ispred spilje. Koljena su mu klecala, a činilo mu se da mu noge jedva drže težinu tijela. _Kao da se na travu postavi težak kamen_, pomislio je zlovoljno. _Ne može ga držati, preslaba je_. Psujući u sebi, zaputio se natrag i ušao u spilju.

"Već razmišljaš o nastavku putovanja?" dobacio mu je Aragorn u prolazu, smijući se. Graničar je sjedio na tlu i pokazivao hobitima kako će naoštriti svoje male mačeve. Četvorka ga je opčinjeno promatrala i slušala.

"Ne, već o dobroj pečenki", odvratio je Boromir veselo. Bio je gladan. Pogled na slasno pečeno meso, pažljivo umotano i spremljeno pored vatre, još mu je više potaknuo apetit.

"Bar toga ne fali", nasmijao se Aragorn. "Kako se osjećaš?"

"Bolje nego jučer. Skoro sam spreman za jedan dvoboj protiv orka, za razgibavanje", odgovorio je Boromir u šali, iako nije bio sasvim siguran kako bi se proveo u tom dvoboju. _Možda, ako bi ork bio vrlo sit i pospan_... Aragorn ga je promotrio ispod oka s izrazom lica koji se najbolje mogao nazvati 'baš-bih-to-volio-vidjeti', ali nije više ništa rekao.

Boromir se posvetio jelu. Meso je bilo odlično, mekano i sočno, čak i dan nakon što je bilo pečeno. Nije poznavao sve vrste začinskog bilja iz Shirea koje su hobiti koristili kako bi prilikom pečenja poboljšali okus mesu, ali morao je priznati da je bilo jako ukusno. Jeo je polako i s većim apetitom no prethodnog dana, a i pojeo je više. Kad se najeo, poželio je da ima kalež dobrog vina, i to onog crnog iz Lossarnacha, koje mu je oduvijek bilo najbolje. No ta mu se želja sada nije mogla ispuniti.

Te su ga misli odvele u Gondor. Gledao je u vatru i vidio Minas Tirith, brdoviti Dor-en-Ernil, brežuljke Losarnacha prekrivene lozom, prostrane ravnice Lebenina bogate žitom. Pred njegovim očima nije bila spilja već visoki vrhovi Bijeloga gorja kako se pružaju prema nebu, šume Ithiliena i modre rijeke. Nedostajao mu je Faramir, njegov grad, njegova domovina. Nadao se da mu je brat dobro. Znao je da neće moći stići do Gondora još barem mjesec dana i ta je pomisao samo produbljivala njegovu zabrinutost. Sauron još nije pokrenuo opći napad na Gondor, no bilo je samo pitanje vremena kada će to učiniti. Čak i bez Prstena, njegova je snaga bila ogromna.

Boromir je skrenuo pogled prema Frodu. Hobit je pažljivo slušao što Aragorn govori, koncentriranog izraza lica. Naizgled, ni po čemu se nije razlikovao od ostale trojice koji su sjedili pored njega. Naravno, nije _on_ bio drukčiji; izdvajalo ga je ono što je nosio. Tu, skoro na dohvat ruke, skriven od pogleda tek tankom tkaninom, na lančiću oko njegova vrata, bio je Prsten. Stvarčica o kojoj je ovisila sudbina cijelog Međuzemlja.

Pitao se ima li Gandalf ikakvu ideju kako ući u Mordor i izmaknuti Sauronovoj budnoj pažnji. Pretpostavljao je da će čarobnjak svakako ići s Frodom u Mordor, kako bi mu pomogao. Da se sve ovo zbivalo u neko drugo vrijeme, prije više stoljeća, dok je Sauron bio tek daleka sjenka, a njegova moć mnogo manja, Boromir bi prvi pozdravio plan napravljen u Rivendellu; Prsten je svakako morao biti uništen. Ali sada... vidio je i previše rizika u tom naumu. Već i sam ulazak u Mordor je bio vrlo težak, a pretpostavljao je da je nezamijećen prolaz tom prostranom zemljom, koja je vrvila orcima, skoro nemoguć. Ako se Sauron dočepa Prstena, dani su im bili odbrojani, a upravo će njegov narod biti potpuno pregažen i krvariti najviše. Pomislio je na svoj narod, na brojne gradiće i sela, na žene i djecu koji nikad nisu nikome učinili ništa nažao, kako leže mrtvi dok se orci cerekaju i slave svoju pobjedu. Srce mu je probola bol. Dao bi sve kad bi mogao spriječiti takvu sudbinu. _Zar drugi nisu uviđali koliko je opasno ovo što su naumili učiniti? Ne bi li bilo bolje da Gandalf pomoću Prstena porazi Saurona i onda ga uništi,_ pomislio je gotovo ogorčeno. Nije zaboravio riječi upozorenja na vijećanju i vjerovao je da bi Prsten bio prejak i preopasan za bilo kojeg čovjeka ili vilenjaka. _No Gandalf bi sigurno s Prstenom mogao učiniti sve što želi, bez opasnosti, zar ne?_

Još uvijek je bio zadubljen u misli kad mu je prišla Ellin. Sjela je blizu njega, pored vatre.

"Bolje si danas?" upitala je.

"Jesam", odgovorio je Boromir odsutno, gledajući pred sebe, i dalje zamišljen. Slike krvi, smrti i opustošenog Gondora nisu mogle lako nestati, briga se nije mogla samo tako rasplinuti. Tada ju je pogledao i na čas nije vidio samo nju, već je njen lik predstavljao sve vilenjake. _Njima je lako_, pomislio je. _Oni odlaze na zapad i njihovi su problemi riješeni_. Ta ga je pomisao ljutila, jer mu se činilo da mnoge od njih nije bilo briga za Međuzemlje. _A mi smo ti koji moramo ostati i ginemo._

"I apetit ti je bolji, čini mi se? To je dobro", nastavila je. "No, još uvijek bi se morao čuvati napora i hladnoće, dok ne budeš potpuno izliječen."

"Dobro mi je, izliječen sam", rekao je nehajno, odlučan ne spomenuti koliko se ranije osjećao bez snage. _Otrov je prestao djelovati, nije li? A iscrpljenost će sigurno brzo proći_.

"Djelovanje otrova je dugotrajno i opasno", rekla je tiho i sasvim ozbiljno. "Često prođe i nekoliko dana dok se osoba potpuno ne oporavi. Izlaganje naporu sigurno ti neće pomoći."

"Kažem ti da se osjećam dobro", odvratio je Boromir nestrpljivo, odmahnuvši rukom.

"Znam, i to je odlično. Ali vidjela sam mnogo ranjavanja otrovanim oružjem. Oporavak je polagan, nijedan slučaj nije bezazlen, a simptomi se produžuju i vraćaju ako se bolesnik ne čuva. Otrovi su ozbiljna stvar. Moraš se čuvati", ustrajala je Ellin. Malo se nagnula prema njemu, a oči su joj bile ozbiljne.

"Ne trebaš mi govoriti što ću raditi", odvratio je odsječnije no što je namjeravao. Trenutno mu nije bilo ni do kakvih savjeta, niti izlječiteljskih, a još manje vilenjačkih. Primjetio je da se lecnula, ali odmah je skrenuo pogled s nje i zagledao se kroz otvor spilje, u neprozirnu zavjesu tame.

"Samo sam iznijela činjenice", odgovorila je hladnijim glasom no maločas. "A kad je liječenje u pitanju, vrlo dobro znam što govorim."

"Da, vi ste najpametniji i sve uvijek znate najbolje", rekao je zlovoljno, namrštivši se, osjećajući kako mu razdraženost raste. Vidio je kako su joj obrazi naglo buknuli rumenilom a oči ljutito zasjale.

"Ako si loše volje zbog nečega, ne istresaj se na meni", rekla je oštro, visoko podignuvši glavu. "A osim toga, u ovom slučaju, odgovor je – da, znam bolje od tebe."

Nekoliko trenutaka su se promatrali, pogleda ukrštenih poput nevidljivih mačeva, a zrak među njima kao da je zatreperio od napetosti i pretvorio se u bojno polje. Ellinine zelene oči bile su pune ljutnje i nerazumijevanja. Oči koje su ga uvijek mogle natjerati da protrne, pa čak i sada, dok su sijevale bijesom prema njemu. Jedan dio njega zamijetio je kako joj oči sjajno blistaju... ali sada je oluja u njemu postala previše silovita.

"Govorit ću kako želim", odrezao je. Briga, ljutnja i nemoć stapali su se u njemu u jedan jedini osjećaj koji ga je izjedao i potpuno ovladavao njime, izbijao na površinu poput divlje plime. Nije ga više mogao kontrolirati, a nije ni shvaćao koja je to mješavina. _Bijes?_ Da, bijesa je bilo najviše.

"Ne i sa mnom", odvratila je sasvim tiho, no ispod jedva čujnog glasa osjećao se led a oči su joj sijevale. Tada je ustala i ljutito se udaljila. Pratio ju je pogledom tek trenutak, a onda se opet zagledao u plamen pred sobom. Vatra kao da je gorjela i u njemu.

"Prokletstvo", promrsio je kroz zube. Bio je bijesan; bijesan na okolnosti u kojima se nalazio, na situaciju s Prstenom koju nije mogao izmijeniti. Frustrirale su ga bol u ruci i vlastita slabost, ali nije ih želio priznati. A kad mu je Ellin rekla da se mora čuvati razljutio se još više, sjetivši se kako se brzo umorio. U trenutku, nije više mogao razlučiti na što je više bijesan: na njezine riječi ili na vlastitu nemoć. Zatvoreni, začarani krug.

Ali jedno je znao: da mu sad kažu da treba nastaviti put, hodao bi sve dok je u njemu i zadnja mrvica snage, pa čak i dulje i više, našao bi još nove snage u sebi, i prije bi pao od umora nego se ijednom potužio. _Što je mislila, da pred sobom ima vojnika, ili nemoćnu staricu?_ Nemalo puta je bio ranjen, i svaki put je stegnuo zube kad je bilo potrebno. Tako će učiniti i sada, ako treba.

Uzdahnuo je, pokušavajući stišati svoju ljutnju, i osvrnuo se. Aragorn je još uvijek sjedio okružen hobitima, govoreći im nešto o mačevanju. Boromir im se odlučio pridružiti. Zurenje u vatru, uhvaćen u začaranom krugu vlastitih misli, sigurno mu neće biti od pomoći. A uz druženje s graničarom i četvoricom veselih hobita bi se mogao bar malo opustiti.

-x-x-x-

Ellin je bila bijesna.

Nakon razgovora s Boromirom još je samo kratko ostala u spilji. Vratila se do Legolasa, s kojim je bila razgovarala do tada, ali sada je jedva čula što joj je govorio, skoro i nije obraćala pažnju. U njoj je ključalo. _Kako se mogao samo onako otresti na nju?_

Nije više bila raspoložena ni za što, nije mogla nastaviti razgovor s Legolasom, a nije mogla ni mirno sjediti. Kad se Gandalf malo kasnije vratio sa straže skoro je skočila i požurila ga zamijeniti, prije no što se itko drugi stigao javiti. Odlučnim korakom brzo je odmarširala u tamu, ne osvrnuvši se. Boromira nije htjela ni pogledati.

Vrijeme na straži bilo je vrijeme potpune samoće i privatnosti. Bila je sama sa svojim mislima, kao nebrojeno puta do tada. No ovaj put je željela pobjeći, isključiti ono o čemu je razmišljala. Hodala je duboko dišući, nastojeći se smiriti. Miris šume i vlažne zemlje ispunio joj je nosnice. Noć i priroda sad su joj bili prijatelji, ovdje se osjećala ugodnije no što bi se osjećala u spilji, gdje bi samo nastojala izbjeći Boromirov pogled, a napetost ne bi popuštala. Ali ljutnja koja je buknula u spilji nije mogla samo tako nestati, niti je poput prtljage mogla ostati tamo; pratila ju je u stopu, ne dozvoljavajući bijeg. Bila je dio nje. Uskovitlane misli stalno su se vraćale, mučile je. Nije bilo bijega od onog što joj je bilo u glavi. Hladni noćni zrak milovao joj je zažarene obraze, ali nije osjećala hladnoću ni ledene prste vjetra koji su se zavlačili u sve pore. Vreli bijes kao da je topio zimu oko nje.

Stajala je, stražarila, razmišljala. I po stoti put, opet je u mislima proživjela cijeli razgovor s Boromirom, svaku rečenicu, od početka do kraja. Iz svake njegove riječi izbijala je zlovolja i netrpeljivost, pogotovo što su išli više prema kraju razgovora. Netrpeljivost prema njoj? Ili prema vilenjacima općenito? Je li mu njeno društvo bilo mrsko? No tugu je sada potisnuo bijes. Kako joj je ono rekao? "Da, vi ste najpametniji i sve uvijek znate najbolje." I to nakon što mu je malo prije toga mirno i razumno savjetovala ono što bi bilo najbolje za njegovo zdravlje, ono što bi mu savjetovao svaki iscjelitelj. I što još? "Govorit ću kako želim." _E pa nećeš, umišljeni glupane!_ Ljutito je uzdahnula, stisnuvši usne u tanku crtu. Oči su joj strijeljale unaokolo, probadajući tamu. Da je pogled mogao biti oružje, njezino bi sada bilo vrlo ubojito. _Možda jesam zaljubljena, ali nisam budala. I neću dozvoliti da me se vrijeđa._

Obišla je krug oko spilje, provjeravajući okolinu, pa se vratila na isto mjesto, otkuda je imala dobar pregled. Uto je ponovno započela kiša, nakon što je padala i veći dio dana. Vilenjakinja se namršti i povuče dublje u zaklon ispod drveća. No vjetar koji nije jenjavao bio je nemilosrdan, noseći joj kapljice u lice i oči, poigravajući se s njezinim plaštem, pa joj je kiša močila odjeću. Činilo joj se da se i vrijeme urotilo protiv nje. Stegnula je plašt čvrsto oko sebe, promatrajući okolinu ispod ruba kapuljače, napetih osjetila, trudeći se raspoznati mutne oblike kroz koprenu kiše, nastojeći razabrati bilo koji zvuk koji bi bio različit od divljanja oluje.

Zašto su neki ljudi bili tako tvrdoglavi? Njeno grozničavo razmišljanje se nastavilo i dalje. I arogantni? Zašto nisu mogli prihvatiti normalan savjet? Navukla je kapuljaču niže, u još jednom, ne baš sasvim uspješnom pokušaju da se zaštiti od vjetra. Mogla je razumjeti da je Boromir želio što prije ozdraviti, to bi svatko htio; ali nije morao vikati na njezin savjet. I ako je i bio zbog nečega zlovoljan, to nije vidjela kao opravdanje za one grube riječi na kraju. _Odrasla ozbiljna osoba bi se trebala znati ponašati i kontrolirati. On je obična budala!_

Minute su tekle, stopile se u sat, pa u još jedan, ne donoseći nikakve odgovore na njena pitanja. Bijes joj se ispreplitao s frustriranošću i tugom. Razmišljanje i analiziranje ju je vodilo prema samo jednom, njoj prilično očitom zaključku: Boromiru nije ni najmanje stalo do nje. Uzdahnula je. Iako je bila ljuta na njega, njezini osjećaji nisu mogli nestati i osjetila je bol.

Kad se vratila u spilju, Ellin je sjela uz vatru da se ugrije i da joj se osuši vlažna odjeća. Boromir je sjedio na svom ležaju, razgovarajući s Aragornom. Ellin je odlučila ne obraćati pažnju na njega, niti pokazati koliko ju je njegovo ponašanje razbjesnilo i rastužilo. Izbrisala je s lica sve osjećaje koji bi bilo kome mogli pokazati kako joj je, no istovremeno je s tugom zaključila kako to nije ni potrebno; Boromiru oni ionako ne bi bili važni, a vjerojatno ne bi ništa ni primjetio. To joj je svojim ponašanjem jasno pokazao maloprije.

-x-x-x-

Noć je Boromiru ponovno donijela groznicu. Bila je još malo slabija nego prethodne noći, polako se oporavljao, ali otrov se još nije u potpunosti izlučio iz njegova tijela. Duga nesvjestica i djelovanje otrova su ga prilično iscrpili, samo potvrdivši Ellinine riječi koje su ga početkom večeri toliko razdražile, a povišena temperatura i slabost opet su potakli neraspoloženje. Još nije bio zdrav. Mrzovoljno je popio čaj protiv groznice koji mu je pružio Aragorn i smjestio se na ležaj.

Mrzio je trenutke poput ovih sada, kada je morao prisilno mirovati. Razgovarao je s Aragornom i pokušao saznati za kada je graničar planirao polazak, ujedno ga nagovarajući da to učine iduće večeri. Nadao se da će se do tada dovoljno oporaviti. Međutim, Aragorn je odlučno odbio prijedlog, jasno i nepokolebljivo mu davši doznanja na neće nikamo krenuti sve dok ne bude potpuno oporavljen. Počeo je prigovarati, ali tada se zaustavio. Jedna svađa u jednoj noći bila mu je dovoljna, nije mu trebala još jedna. Sutra će valjda biti bolje i tada će napokon krenuti dalje.

Noć mu je prolazila sporo. Kad mu je groznica malo popustila, razmišljao je kako prekratiti vrijeme i zaključio da bi se mogao obrijati. Nije to učinio već desetak dana i brada mu je već bila prilično narasla. Nije volio dugu bradu i uvijek ju je brijao redovito, nastojeći to činiti i kada je bio na putu. Zagrijao je lončić vode u koju je dodao malo sapunike, pa se svojim oštrim nožem počeo brijati. No uskoro je otkrio da mu ranjena desna ruka nije naročito upotrebljiva pa je nož premjestio u lijevu. Osjećao se potpuno nespretno, kao kad se prvi put u životu brijao, a sve mu je išlo prilično sporo. Kada se prvi put porezao, pomislio je da ideja o brijanju i nije bila naročito mudra, a nakon drugog puta glasno je opsovao. Gotovo je došao u napast da odustane, i jedino ga je u tome spriječilo zamišljanje njegova vlastitog smiješnog lica, obrijanog samo na pola. Naposljetku, nakon puno sporih, nespretnih poteza te nezadovoljnog mrštenja i gunđanja, malo pomalo se obrijao, puštajući brkove i dio ispod usana duže, kao i uvijek. Kad je bio gotov, opipao si je lice nekoliko puta, ispitujući učinjeno. Naposljetku je zaključio da nije ni zadovoljan ni nezadovoljan. _Koliko mi je išlo od ruke, uspjeh je što si nisam pola nosa odrezao_.

Neko vrijeme je samo ležao i odmarao se. Spilja je bila ispunjena tihim glasovima članova družine i narančastom svjetlošću vatre. Nije bilo isuviše hladno. Činilo mu se da se sati vuku dvostruko sporije nego obično, no nije mogao učiniti ništa. Malo dalje od njega, sjedio je Sam, zabavljen obrađivanjem mekog komada drva svojim džepnim nožićem. Boromir ga je promatrao neko vrijeme, razmišljajući. Nije mu promaklo hobitovo ponašanje: otkako se probudio iz nesvijesti, Sam se prema njemu ponašao stidljivo, gotovo ga izbjegavajući. Boromiru nije bilo teško pogoditi razlog hobitove bojažljivosti. Prije nekoliko noći, na onoj strmoj litici, dok su se skrivali od progonitelja, izmijenili su tek nekoliko brzih, šturih riječi o Samovom postupku; događaji su potom izmakli kontroli: bijeg, ranjavanje, ponovni bijeg, pa njegova nesvjestica. Među njima je ostalo mnogo toga otvoreno i nedorečeno.

"Što to radiš?" upitao je hobita, započinjući razgovor.

Sam je podignuo glavu, prenuvši se iz svog posla.

"To će biti kockice, za igru", objasnio je, malo smeten.

"Mogu li vidjeti?" upitao je Boromir i ohrabrujuće mu se osmijehnuo.

"Pa... evo", odgovorio je stidljivo Sam i prišao Boromiru, pa sjeo uz njegov ležaj. Boromir je iz hobitove ruke primio četiri male drvene kockice i sa zanimanjem ih proučio. Izrezane iz mekog, unutarnjeg drveta neke grane, bile su šesterostrane; na tri kockice su na plohama bile urezane brojke od jedan do šest, dok je četvrta za sada bila nedovršena, budući da je prekinuo hobita u poslu.

"I u Gondoru se služimo takvima", rekao je, vraćajući ih Samu. "Iako, naravno, koristimo i drukčije vrste kockica i karata, za druge vrste raznih igara."

"Ove nisu ništa naročito", rekao je Sam namršteno, gledajući u kockice na svome dlanu. "Nisu baš sasvim pravilne, i nisam uspio izrezati da budu sve jednake veličine. Ali, valjda će poslužiti. Mislio sam, dobro će doći nešto za prekratit vrijeme. Šteta, doduše, da se nisam sjetio i ranije."

"Naravno da će poslužiti", kimnuo je Boromir. "Dok moram ovako mirovati, prilično mi je dosadno. Možeš me i naučiti nekoj od vaših igara."

"Jako rado, ako hoćeš", odvratio je Sam, nasmiješivši se. "Samo još moram završiti ovu zadnju."

Boromir je promatrao hobita dok je ovaj pažljivo urezivao brojeve u posljednju neobrađenu kockicu. Ali naravno, nije namjeravao učiti nikakvu novu igru _sada_. Kada je Sam završio, te nekoliko puta zakotrljao sve četiri odjednom, isprobavajući im oblik i glatkoću bridova, progovorio je prije nego što je hobit stigao predložiti bilo kakvu igru.

"U borbi, može se dogoditi da te ne porazi protivnik, već tvoja vlastita greška", rekao je blago. Promjena teme je bila nagla i ničim najavljena, a Sam se gotovo nije ni pomaknuo, ostao je gledati u četiri kockice na tlu. No nisu mu promakli neznatno spuštanje ramena, zadržan dah i stiskanje usana, i iz tih sitnih znakova jasno je osjetio kako se hobit povlači u sebe. Ipak, morali su razgovarati i, najvažnije, Sam je morao neke stvari ostaviti iza sebe i krenuti dalje. "Svi griješimo, pogotovo u početku", nastavio je. "Vjeruj mi, nisam još sreo toga tko bi se rodio iskusan i nepogrešiv."

"Ma sve to zvuči logično i skoro pa utješno sad kad mi pričaš o tome", odvratio je hobit mrzovoljno, a na licu mu se ocrtavala krivnja. "Ali kad razmišljam unatrag, nije mi jasno kako sam postupio tako glupo."

"Ključ je upravo u tome: sad kad razmišljaš _unatrag_", rekao je ozbiljno Boromir, naglasivši posljednju riječ. "Ništa u tvom dosadašnjem, svakodnevnom životu te nije moglo pripremiti na borbu s orcima. Pogriješio si, to je neosporno, ali upravo zato što si to shvatio i dobro zapamtio, sada znaš što je bilo pogrešno i čudiš se kako si mogao onako postupiti."

Sam nije odgovorio, a Boromir je razmišljao kako nastaviti. Sa Samom nije mogao razgovarati kao sa svojim kadetima; oni su svi prolazili vojnu obuku i stvari koje su njima bile normalne ovome su hobitu, naravno, bile posve izvan njegova iskustva. No morao je sada naučiti.

"Na ovom putu će nas čekati još mnogo prepreka i bitki, u to nema sumnje. Ne možemo se zavaravati da će sve ići glatko, kao što nije ni do sada. Još ćeš učiti, i možda ćeš još koji put pogriješiti, u nekoj situaciji koja će ti opet biti nova. Ono što je doista bitno, jest da dobro zapamtiš u čemu si pogriješio, izvučeš pouku i ne učiniš istu grešku ponovo. Ponavljanje bi bilo mnogo gore od prve pogreške."

"Neću ponoviti, to možeš biti siguran!" vatreno je rekao Sam, naglo dignuvši glavu i pogledavši Boromira u oči po prvi put otkako je počeo govoriti o ovoj temi. "Više nikad neću onako odjuriti!"

"Vjerujem ti", odgovorio je Boromir čvrstim glasom, pa nastavio. A kada se opet nađemo u nekoj borbi, drži se skupine i ne čini ništa nepromišljeno. Kada čuješ neku zapovijed, odmah je izvrši. O brzini i uigranosti ovisi mnogo toga."

"Zapamtit ću", rekao je Sam ozbiljno. Malo je pošutio, premećući kockice po rukama, i Boromir je naslutio njegovu nelagodu. "Najgore mi je..." Kad je napokon nastavio, glas mu je bio tiši a pogled opet oboren, "...što si ti bio ranjen, i to baš zbog mene, i što je moja glupost mogla dovesti do najgoreg..."

Hobit se zacrvenio, a glas mu se ugasio do nečujnosti pri zadnjim riječima. Oči su mu bile prikovane za male drvene kockice koje je stiskao u svojim rukama.

"Same", izgovorio je blago Boromir, i hobit ga je pogledao. Doimao se gotovo na rubu suza. "Pamti u čemu si pogriješio i uči. Onda kada je moguće, uči i iz tuđih iskustava. Gledaj, slušaj, razmišljaj, pamti. Uvijek vodi računa o skupini, ne odvajaj se i prati upute i naredbe." Tada mu je položio ruku na rame i nasmiješio se. "I iako znam da te neće proći odmah, pokušaj ne opterećivati se više krivnjom. Nemoj se nepotrebno mučiti, da ti to ne bi postao uteg ili kočnica u budućnosti. I još nešto: tvoja je glupost mogla dovesti do najgoreg, točno, ali nemoj se više pitati što bi bilo da nisi postupio onako. To je nemoguće znati, a i u bilo kojoj drugoj varijanti, netko od nas je mogao biti ranjen."

Sam se na kraju ipak uspio nasmiješiti, premda ponešto kiselo, a na licu su mu se miješali krivnja, olakšanje i stid. Neko vrijeme je razmišljao.

"To isto mi je, zapravo, rekla i Ellin", rekao je naposljetku.

"Doista?" upitao je Boromir, a obrve su mu se izvile u iznenađenju. "Razgovarali ste o tome?"

"Da", kimnuo je Sam. "I mnogo toga mi je savjetovala slično kao i ti. Puno mi je pričala i o sebi i svojim iskustvima, i učila me. Samo što je tada sve bilo puno teže prihvatiti i podnositi, dok je sve bilo neizvjesno."

"Dobro te savjetovala", promrmljao je i skrenuo pogled prema vilenjakinji koja se nalazila na drugoj strani spilje, razgovarajući s Gandalfom. Dok ju je promatrao, sjetio se i njihove svađe početkom večeri, i osjetio mali ubod krivnje. I dalje je smatrao da je bio u pravu i da je pretjerala sa svim onim upozorenjima; osim toga, nije bio od onih koji su običavali pasivno ležati. Ali sad je žalio što je govorio onako grubo. _Mogao sam govoriti na drugi način... morao bih joj se ispričati._

"Ono drugo veče, nakon što si već dugo bio u nesvijesti, više nisam mogao držati sve to u sebi", produžio je Sam, nesvjestan Boromirovih misli i dvojbi. Sad kad se napokon počeo opuštati, govorio je mnogo više i slobodnije. "I počeli smo razgovarati, najprije o nekim sitnicama, i možda je primijetila nešto, i pitala ako mi može nekako pomoći. I tako sam počeo pričati, i rekao joj sve..."

Boromir je razmišljao o Samovim riječima, zamišljajući njihov razgovor. Ellin je postupila kao dobar prijatelj, savjetujući mudro i razumno. Do sada još nije bilo prilike da vidi tu njenu stranu... ali poznavao ju je kratko, i još je mnogo toga morao otkriti o njoj.

"Naravno, dobro je kad možeš razgovarati s nekim", rekao je Boromir i nasmiješio se. "I nadam se da znaš da sam i ja tu ako ti je potrebno."

"Ovaj... da." Hobit je kimnuo glavom, stidljivo uzvrativši osmijeh. "Uglavnom, tada mi je pričala i o tome kako se ona osjećala kad je jednom pogriješila u borbi... nije me to moglo potpuno umiriti, ali pomogla mi je da izdržim i hrabrila me."

Boromir je umalo zaustio da upita što mu je to Ellin ispričala, na koji je način pomogla priča o njezinoj staroj pogrešci, no suzdržao se; njezina je prošlost pripadala njoj, i ne bi bilo u redu od njega na ovaj način saznavati stvari. To bi bilo poput prisluškivanja ili krađe.

Promatrao je kako je ustala i prišla otvoru spilje, pa zastala i zagledala se van. Što je još sve bilo ispod površine koju je vidio? Zbog čega je krenula na ovaj put, umjesto da izabere lakši život? Kakva je bila ona Ellin koju su znali oni koji su je poznavali mnogo bolje od njega? I što je mislila o njemu, nakon onoga sinoć? A njemu je itekako bilo stalo što će ona misliti, shvatio je... baš kao što je otkrio da želi saznati što više o njoj, upoznati je. Morao je pokušati ispraviti svoje grube riječi.

"Još malo pa će zora", rekao je Sam i trgnuo ga iz misli. Hobit je sad bio nasmiješen i mnogo opušteniji nego ranije. Veselo je zakotrljao kockice po tlu. "Ali ima još vremena do odlaska na spavanje. Pozvat ću Froda i Merryja i Pippina, naučit ćemo te neke naše igre, hoćeš nam se pridružiti?"

Boromir je svrnuo pogled na hobita, pa opet pogledao prema Ellin. Još je stajala na ulazu, sama, nikoga iz družine nije bilo kraj nje. Prilika je bila dobra.

"Naravno, hoću", kimnuo je. "Smjestite se, pridružit ću vam se za čas."

Ustao je i krenuo prema njoj. Otkrio je da mu srce kuca malo brže no obično i nije bio načisto što misli o tome. Kad joj se približio, kratko ga je pogledala pa se onda opet zagledala u tamu. Časak je promatrao njezin profil, oštro ocrtan nasuprot stijene osvijetljene plamenom. Kosa joj je – kao i uvijek – bila spletena u pletenicu, pa je njezino lijepo lice bilo posve otkriveno i dolazilo do izražaja. Ipak, svakog dana iznova, kad bi rasplitala kosu prije spavanja, divio se ljepoti dugog, valovitog slapa crne kose koji joj se spuštao do pola leđa i pramenovima koji su joj se uvijali uz lice; tada bi žalio što je ne nosi češće raspuštenu. Skoro je mogao osjetiti dodir te kose, mogao je zamisliti kako mu nježno klizi kroz prste, sjajna, gusta, meka poput svile.

Stao je uz nju. Hladni zrak dodirnuo mu je lice. Nije ništa rekla, i upitao se koliko je još ljutnje ostalo u njoj. Pa, uskoro će saznati.

"Želim se ispričati", rekao je bez uvoda. Ionako je oduvijek probleme nastojao rješavati bez otezanja. "Bio sam zlovoljan, i zbog toga preoštar. Oprosti."

Nakrivila je glavu i susreo je njen pogled. Svjetlo vatre je bilo iza njih, lice joj je bilo u sjeni, i nije joj ništa mogao pročitati iz očiju. Nekoliko kratkih trenutaka odjednom su mu izgledali vrlo dugi... a onda je kimnula glavom.

"Isprika prihvaćena", rekla je Ellin uz grimasu koja se možda mogla protumačiti kao škrti osmijeh. Nakon nekoliko trenutaka tišine, nastavila je. "I, kako ti je sad?"

"Bilo je i boljih i gorih dana", odgovorio je neutralno. Pitanje koje je postavila bilo je dobar znak, nije ga samo otresla od sebe kao dosadnog kukca, pokazala je volju za nastavkom. Ali odjednom je shvatio da ne zna što bi dalje rekao. "Nije ti hladno ovdje?" Istog trenutka je shvatio kakvu glupost pita, ali bilo je prekasno.

"Ma nije naročito. A i nije da ću dugo stajati tu. Samo se malo protežem i stojim na svježem zraku, pa ću se vratiti.", odgovorila je. "A ti? Prošla ti je temperatura?"

"Mislim da je sada u redu, ali nisam siguran koliko ja mogu procijeniti. Bila si u pravu sve ono što si rekla, i sve što si me upozorila, ali bio sam previše loše volje da bih mogao objektivno ocijeniti."

"Ma dobro, pustimo sad to...", promrmljala je, malo se namrštivši. Djelovala je skoro zbunjeno, a onda nastavila malo vedrije. "Ustvari, nagledala sam se svakakvih ranjenika. Jedni slušaju sve bez pogovora, pridržavaju se svih uputa, a ima i onih koji su nemirni i nestrpljivi ustati čim prije i pojuriti dalje, koje ne možeš ni konopcem zadržati za krevet. Reklo bi se da si bliže ovoj drugoj skupini?" Nakrivila je glavu i promatrala ga, uzdignutih obrva. Koliko je mogao ocijeniti, ton joj je imao laganu nijansu izazivanja, ali prijateljskog, a osjetio je i puno iskrene znatiželje. Razgovor je sada bio tako različit od prethodnog! Čak je uočio i tračak osmijeha.

"Jesam, ali ne svojom voljom", odvratio je Boromir. "Da sam mogao postići da budem ranjen negdje u smirenom okruženju, bez opasnosti, bez stvari koje se moraju hitno obaviti, bez hrpe svega što me čeka da napravim ili odlučim, onda bih bio miran i poslušan pacijent. Ali čudno, sve rane sam zadobio u okruženju u kojem baš moram ustati i pojuriti dalje. Kao što je ovo sada. A kakav si ti pacijent?" upitao je, želeći saznati više o njoj.

"U smirenom okruženju, u kojem nema opasnosti ni hrpe stvari koju treba obaviti, zacijelo ne bi ni bio ranjen." Njen smijeh je sada bio širok i razdragan. I na čas mu je srce ubrzalo dok je slušao kristalni zvuk tog radosnog smijeha, a oči su joj zablistale, što je jasno vidio usprkos polumraku. "Ali doista, sad imamo malo mira, skrovište je sigurno i ne treba juriti dalje... odmori se. Dobro će ti doći. A ja, kakav sam pacijent... ne znam, to bi trebao pitati Aragorna, ili druge iscjelitelje koji su me liječili. Vjerojatno nisam potpuno objektivna. Ali mislim da sam uglavnom bila poslušna", završila je, smiješeći se.

"I ima li kakve općenite razlike među pacijentima ljudima i vilenjacima? Jesu li jedni poslušniji od drugih? Ili ih ima podjednako poslušnih i nemirnih?" upitao je izazovno ali i zamišljeno. Ovaj je razgovor počeo kao isprika i nije imao pojma gdje će ga odvesti. I iako se s obje strane još moglo osjetiti malo zadirkivanja, osjećao je ispod toga i nešto mnogo dublje: njezini odgovori otkrivali su mu nešto sasvim novo – svijet vilenjaka koji nije poznavao do tada. _Njezin_ svijet. I shvatio je da ga želi upoznati. Baš kao i nju.

"Pa... teško mi je reći", odgovorila je Ellin, zbunjeno slegnuvši ramenima. "Više imam iskustva s liječenjem vilenjaka, pa ne mogu sasvim dobro usporediti. Ali koliko mogu procijeniti... pa, uz ponešto iznimaka sa svake strane, recimo da su vilenjaci ipak poslušniji, a ljudi češće zanemaruju upute iscjelitelja i žure ustati iz kreveta. Ponekad mi se čini da nastoje biti brži od samog vremena."

"Zar je to čudno?" odvratio je pitanjem, pozorno je gledajući. "Nama vrijeme prolazi brže nego vama. Mi nemamo stoljeća na raspolaganju, mi moramo iskoristiti svaki trenutak."

Nekoliko trenutaka su se promatrali. Udaljenost među njima je bila posve mala, bilo je dovoljno samo malo ispružiti ruku i već bi je dodirnuo, ali dovoljna da u nju stane ponor koji je razdvajao dvije rase... _Koliko je bio dubok?_, upitao se, žaleći što ne zna mnogo o svijetu vilenjaka. Tek je sada dobivao pravu priliku upoznati ih. Ellin je potom okrenula glavu i zagledala se u noć koja ih je okruživala. Dok je promatrao zlatni odsjaj vatre na njenoj crnoj kosi, pitao se je li shvaćala. Njezin je narod bio drukčiji; stvari koje su ljudima bile dragocjene, vilenjacima su mogle biti posve obične. Možda su i svoju besmrtnost prihvaćali kao nešto normalno, a ljudi su im pak zavidjeli.

"Ponekad to zaboravljam, a ne bih smjela. Oprosti", promrmljala je najzad, tihim i ozbiljnim glasom. I dok je u sebi ponavljao riječi njezinog odgovora, ponor mu se ipak nije činio tako dubokim i nepremostivim. "Ali i bez obzira na to, ako si, recimo, ranjen, zar nije bolje poslušati upute, i činiti ono što će pomoći da brže ozdraviš? Na taj način, stvorit ćeš si mogućnost da u nekom budućem vremenu iskoristiš svaki trenutak, umjesto da si ugrožavaš budućnost... bar ja to tako doživljavam."

"Ne uvijek. Ima situacija kad _moraš_ odmah djelovati. A ima ih i u kojima _želiš_ djelovati", rekao je Boromir, naglasivši razliku.

"Pa... dobro", rekla je, iako je malo sumnjičavo vrtjela glavom. "Nije, doduše, prvi put da se susrećem s takvim stavom. I zapravo, moram čak priznati da i volim tu nekakvu užurbanost kod ljudi, volim to nastojanje da se svaki trenutak proživi punim intenzitetom. Zato i volim boraviti među ljudima. Nesporazumi obično nastanu u ovakvim sličnim situacijama, kad je netko ranjen, pa tada iz mene progovara iscjelitelj, koji vidi samo ono što je najbolje za zdravlje, i mršti se na sve što škodi oporavku i zdravlju."

"Koliko ti zapravo iskustva imaš s liječenjem ljudi? Ne samo od rana, nego i od bolesti? Vilenjaci nisu nikad bolesni, zar ne?"

"Točno. Vilenjaci ne obolijevaju, i moja iskustva su skoro sva s ranama, otrovima, i eventualno prijelomima. Znam osnovno o bolestima, naravno, ali nije bilo puno prilike za njihovo liječenje. Elrond i Aragorn su sasvim nešto drugo od mene, puno su bolji. Elrond je svakako najveći majstor."

"Je li njegovo znanje urođeno ili naučeno? Mislim, postoje li vilenjaci koji su rođeni za taj poziv, ili to može naučiti bilo tko?"

"Naučeno je, naravno", kimnula je Ellin. "Nema nikakve razlike između učenja liječenja kod vilenjaka i kod ljudi. Svatko može naučiti ako uloži trud. Naravno, jasno je da jednoj osobi neka vještina leži više a neka druga manje, i to također vrijedi i za iscjeliteljstvo. Može se reći da je netko 'rođen za to' u smislu da to voli i da najviše želi baš to raditi, ali bez učenja nema ničeg, naravno. Isto tako, možemo za nekoga reći da mu luk i strijela leži više od mača, ali učenje i vježba su najvažniji."

"Jasno mi je što misliš", rekao je. Neko vrijeme su šutjeli i Boromir je počeo osjećati lagani umor, baš kao i početkom noći, kad ga je već i kratka šetnja iscrpila. Sada je već neko vrijeme stajao i iscrpljenost uzrokovana groznicom opet se pojačala. _Prokleti otrov_, opsovao je u sebi.

"Ti i Aragorn ste učili od Elronda?" upitao je, nastavljajući razgovor gdje su stali maločas.

"Jesmo, oboje, podučavao nas je istovremeno", kimnula je. _Naravno_, sjetio se, rekla mu je da su odrasli zajedno. "Ali on je vještiji od mene. I onda kad... uglavnom, one najteže povrede je liječio on, a ja sam samo pomagala."

"Onda kad... što? Što si htjela reći?"

"Pa... mislila sam reći, kad smo bili na putovanjima, s drugim Dunedainima, tijekom raznih akcija i pohoda", objasnila je skoro stidljivo. "U borbama protiv orka. Uglavnom u sjevernom Arnoru, a ponekad i u Mrkodolu."

Pogledao ju je još jednom; izgledala je kao mlada djevojka njegovim očima nenaviklim na vilenjačke godine, ali toliko znanja i iskustva je bilo nakupljeno u njoj! Nešto u njemu i dalje se borilo protiv ideje da žena ide u rat i pohode; one nisu bile stvorene za krv i smrt. Ali što je ona upravo sada radila, nego bila na pohodu punom krvi i smrti? Što je činila u prošlosti, nego odlazila na isto takve pohode? A maločas su razgovarali o tome kakav je ona bila pacijent; vilenjaci nisu obolijevali, i situacije u kojima je ona bila pacijent mogle su značiti samo jedno – da je i ona zadobivala ozljede u borbi. Nije si znao objasniti zašto ga je to shvaćanje toliko pogodilo... no shvatio je još nešto. Bilo mu je drago što je s njima. Ne zbog njene ljepote, ne, nije je smatrao za ukras. Bila je koristan i ravnopravan član družine.

Ali ništa od toga joj nije rekao, samo se nasmiješio.

"Nimalo ne sumnjam da si sve to mogla i sama", jednostavno je rekao.

"Ovaj, većinu mogu, da. Ali ne baš sve", odgovorila je, uz skroman smiješak.

"Boromire!" povik je dopro iza njihovih leđa, i kad se okrenuo, ugledao je Sama kako im se približava brzim korakom i smiješi se. Ostali hobiti sjedili su na Samovom ležaju i brbljali. "Evo, sve smo pripremili. Hoćeš nam se pridružiti?" upitao je veselo kad je došao do njih.

"Evo, sad ću, samo trenutak", odgovorio je Boromir i potapšao hobita po ramenu. Dok se Sam udaljavao, okrenuo se prema Ellin.

"Neka, idi k njima", rekla je prije no što joj je stigao išta više reći. "Sigurno će im biti drago da im se pridružiš."

"Da, ovaj, idem." Kimnuo je malo smeteno, osjećajući žaljenje što je njihov razgovor gotov. No bio je i zadovoljan što su razgovarali, što su izgladili onu nesretnu svađu. I saznao je još o njoj, još se nekoliko kockica uklopilo u sliku koju je počeo stvarati... iako je bilo još mnogo praznina. Još mnogo za otkriti. Osmjehnuo joj se i promrmljao pozdrav, pa krenuo prema hobitima.

Kad je sjeo i počeo igrati s njima, sinulo mu je da joj je možda i mogao reći koliko mu je drago što su razgovarali o svemu.


	12. Put na planinu

**12. Put na planinu**

Kada se probudila iduće večeri, Ellin je vidjela da vani bijesni nevrijeme. Padala je gusta kiša. Udari snažnog vjetra su povijali visoke borove koji su okruživali spilju, a njegovo glasno hučanje je prigušivalo sve ostale zvukove. Hobiti su međusobno razgovarali, tek nekoliko koraka udaljeni od nje, ali nije mogla razabrati sve njihove riječi; bubnjanje velikih kišnih kapi i zavijanje vjetra ih je nadglasavalo. Krenula je prema ulazu, ali nije prišla sasvim blizu; vjetar koji je povremeno mijenjao smjer nosio je kišu i u unutrašnjost. Bilo je hladno, a vlaga kao da je prodirala u sve pore. Zagledala se u tamni otvor, ali ništa nije bilo moguće razaznati. Kiša je stvorila gustu, neprozirnu zavjesu; pred spiljom se, tik uz ulaz, umjesto drveća mogao uzdizati Barad-dur, i prošao bi nezamijećeno.

Bilo je i više nego očito – bez obzira na poboljšanje Boromirova zdravlja – da je te noći gotovo nemoguće krenuti dalje.

Oluja ih je prikovala uz spilju. Aragorn i Gandalf su povremeno prilazili ulazu, procjenjujući stanje, ali oluja nije pokazivala znakove jenjavanja. Nastavak puta u takvim uvjetima nije dolazio u obzir. Slaba bi bila utjeha što ih nijedan neprijatelj ne bi mogao uočiti; ni oni sami ne bi vidjeli ništa, i vrlo lako bi netko stradao na skliskom, nepreglednom terenu, dok je vidljivost bila svedena na nulu. Bilo bi dovoljno da se netko udalji od skupine tek korak-dva, i da zaluta.

Vrijeme se vuklo zamorno sporo. Pokušavali su kratiti vrijeme na razne načine – igrom, razgovorom, brušenjem mačeva i održavanjem ostalog oružja, preslagivanjem zaliha, vježbanjem s hobitima, no činilo im se da sati teku bar dvostruko sporije no inače. Naposljetku je većina jednostavno legla na svoje ležajeve i čekala, nadajući se proljepšanju vremena. Ellin je ležala sklopljenih očiju, osluškujući oluju. Ponekad je voljela slušati šum kiše... _iako je doživljaj neusporedivo ljepši dok si u toplom krevetu, u dobro zagrijanoj sobi_, pomislila je omatajući se vrećom za spavanje.

Boromir te noći više nije imao povišenu temperaturu, svi simptomi trovanja su napokon nestali. I iako su svi bili nervozni i bezvoljni zbog prisilnog mirovanja, zatočeni olujom u skučenom prostoru, a niti Ellin nije bila iznimka, upravo zbog njega joj je bilo drago što radi nevremena ne mogu nastaviti put. Dobro je znala da će mu taj dodatni dan mirovanja i odmaranja koji je dobio na ovaj način itekako koristiti: bolje će se oporaviti, a snaga će mu se brže obnoviti dok bude mirovao. Nešto ranije te noći Aragorn mu je previo ruku; rana je dobro zacjeljivala i za koji dan ruka će mu biti posve zdrava.

Protegnula se i polako uspravila u sjedeći položaj, pa se osvrnula, tražeći ga pogledom. Ležao je nedaleko nje; iz njegove opuštenosti i mirnog, dubokog disanja bilo je odmah vidljivo da spava. Pogleda skrivenog pod svojim dugim trepavicama, kriomice ga je promatrala. Svjetlost vatre mu je obasjavala lice. I kad bi opet zatvorila oči, crte njegova pravilnog lica ostale su joj jasno utisnute u umu. Prizvala je iz sjećanja lica mnogih vilenjaka koje je poznavala; Boromirovo je lice možda bilo manje lijepo i savršeno od njihovih, ali u njemu je bilo snage i izražajnosti koju oni nisu imali, a koja ju je neodoljivo privlačila. U njegovim očima, kao i cjelokupnom stavu, mogla je osjetiti veliku energiju koju je i nesvjesno širio oko sebe, a kad se smijao oči bi mu odražavale toplinu i veselje koje je bilo nemoguće ne osjetiti.

Nije znala reći je li ju njegova isprika prošle noći iznenadila ili ne. Tada je još uvijek bila isuviše ljuta i tužna i u tom trenutku zapravo nije ni očekivala ništa od njega. Međutim, čim ga je krajičkom oka primijetila kako ide prema njoj, srce joj je i protiv volje zakucalo brže, a već prve njegove riječi isprike i pomirenja su je duboko dirnule, dok je osjećala kako njezina ljutnja kopni poput snijega na vrelom suncu. Uživala je u razgovoru koji je uslijedio, iako je na trenutke bila i zbunjena. Boromir ju je podsjetio na neke prijatelje koje je imala među Dunedainima. Zbog svog načina života i putovanja s Aragornom, Ellin je poznavala ljude bolje od mnogih pripadnika njene rase; mnogi ljudi su joj bili prijatelji i voljela ih je, ali pitala se hoće li ih ikada razumjeti u potpunosti. I još uvijek su je znali iznenađivati.

Ellin se često pitala mogu li se pripadnici tih dviju rasa potpuno shvatiti, sve do srži. Može li vilenjak pojmiti način na koji ljudima prolazi vrijeme? Može li shvatiti njihovu slobodu? Može li čovjek razumjeti vezanost vilenjaka za Ardu, ili pak način na koji su komunicirali s prirodom? No sada, dok je razmišljala, odjednom joj je iskrsnula i jedna posve različita misao: zašto bi bilo nužno da budu jednaki i da sve znaju ili razumiju? Nije li draž i ljepota njihova svijeta bila upravo u tim različitostima? Upoznavanje i prihvaćanje razlika, uz uzajamno poštovanje – to je bilo najvažnije. I jedno je znala, bez obzira na sve. Voljela je ljude.

I zavoljela je čovjeka koji je spavao nedaleko nje.

Sjetno ga je promatrala. Možda mu nije značila isto što i on njoj, ali to nije moglo umanjiti njezine osjećaje. Zavoljela ga je zbog onog što je bio, zbog osobina koje je u njemu pomalo otkrivala: odvažnost, čast i požrtvovnost. Sigurnost drugih mu je bila ispred vlastite; dobrobit njegova naroda ispred osobne. Možda je jučer i jest uvrijedio, ali nije zasluživao imena kojima ga je u sebi kasnije bijesno nazvala. Njegova isprika ju je posve razoružala i izbrisala njenu ljutnju. Neki se na njegovom mjestu ne bi ispričali, a on je svojom gestom iskazao uviđavnost i iskreno žaljenje zbog svog postupka. Odmah mu je oprostila, jer ga je razumjela; uostalom, nagle i nepromišljene riječi mogle su se u trenucima zlovolje svakome omaknuti.

Vjerovala je da su ga na ispriku nagnali žaljenje i osjećaj prijateljstva. Nije imala povoda misliti – ili nadati se – da se radi o nekim dubljim osjećajima. Nije joj pridavao ništa više pažnje nego ostalim članovima družine; možda čak i manje. Onda kad su imali stanke u putovanju, najčešće je razgovarao s Aragornom ili vježbao s hobitima. S uzdahom je zaključila da Boromir u njoj vidi samo običnu suputnicu, i ništa više od toga.

Dok je polako ponovno lijegala, gotovo se gorko nasmijala. Tolike godine, nakon Elennara, nije je nitko privukao; a sada, u vrijeme kada sudbina Međuzemlja nikad nije bila neizvjesnija, kada su svi možda išli u susret smrti, u trenucima kada je najmanje očekivala – sada se zaljubila. I k tome ne u vilenjaka, već u jednog čovjeka... koji vjerojatno nije osjećao isto za nju. Sudbina je doista priređivala najrazličitija iznenađenja.

Vilenjakinja se okrenula na bok i pokrila, promatrajući lelujavi ples slabašnih sjena na zidu spilje. Izvan njihovog malog utočišta, oluja i dalje nije nimalo slabjela, samo se dotad neprobojno crnilo razrijedilo u mutno sivilo. Novi dan se polako budio.

Tijekom dana, nevrijeme se napokon počelo smirivati. Vjetar je jenjavao, a kiša je poslijepodne polako bivala sve slabija da bi napokon u predvečerje potpuno prestala. Dok se smrkavalo naoblaka se pomalo kidala, pa su se na tamnomodrom nebu pojavile prve svjetlucave, kristalno bistre zvijezde. Zrak je bio svjež i čist, ispunjen mirisom šume. Svi su s radošću dočekali promjenu vremena i sad su se spremali za polazak. Do vremena kad se posve smračilo, završili su s užinom, složili svoje ruksake i krenuli. Mala spilja koja im je tijekom proteklih pet dana bila skloništem ostala je iza njih.

Sljedećih su nekoliko dana putovali bez posebnih teškoća ili zapreka. Nigdje nisu vidjeli tragove orka, varga ili nekog drugog neprijatelja. Međutim, dva puta su uočili kako visoko na nebu plove crebaini. Stoga su, kad god je to bilo moguće, na svome putu tražili zaklon drveća kako bi bili što manje uočljivi. Mjesec je tek prošao uštap i njegova je svjetlost bila vrlo jaka. Kad su morali proći nekim otvorenijim, golim predjelom, bili su posve izloženi eventualnim neprijateljskim pogledima, no tu nisu mogli učiniti ništa; od onog posljednjeg, olujnog dana provedenog u spilji, vrijeme je bilo posve vedro.

Vedro i hladno. Neprestano ih je pratio i vjetar, koji se uvlačio u svaku poru. Ne jednom, Ellin se uhvatila kako mašta o toploj sobi, vatri u kaminu, kako udobno leži na kauču, sklupčana pod pokrivačem. Međutim, nije bilo ni najmanje izgledno da će joj se želja tako skoro ostvariti. _Bar ne prije Lothloriena_, pomislila je, _a i to najranije za nekih tjedan dana... ako sve prođe dobro_. Sljedećeg će dana napokon napustiti podnožje gorja i započeti uspon prema Caradhrasu. _Što znači još veću hladnoću i, naravno, hrpe snijega_, dometnula je mrzovoljno u sebi. Nije naročito voljela zimu i snijeg. Prijevojem Caradhrasa, kao i nešto sjevernijim Visokim prijevojem, prošla je više puta, no uvijek u proljetnim i ljetnim mjesecima, kada su staze bile lako prohodne. Sada će prvi put proći u zimi i malo se bojala. Neki su dijelovi puta, osobito prije samog prijevoja, bili strmi, uski i zahtjevni, i znala je da će ih biti teško savladati.

Natukla je kapuljaču niže do očiju i pritegla plašt oko sebe, štiteći se od vjetra. Osvrnula se malo prema ravnici; duga, nepregledna travnata stepa izgledala je poput ogromnog, tamnog mora obasjanog mjesečinom. Daleki brežuljci i šume kao da su bili posuti srebrnom koprenom. Tada je digla pogled prema nebu. Ma koliko joj ostala godišnja doba bila draža, nije mogla ne priznati da je zimsko doba bilo najljepše i najbogatije sjajnim zvijezdama: bili su tu veličanstveni, ponosni lovac Menelvagor, modri blještavi Helluin, crveni Carnil, Remmirath koji je izgledao mreže poput sitno isprepletenih bijelih dragulja, te mnoge druge. Kao i uvijek, ostala je bez daha gledajući ta najljepša od Vardinih djela.

-x-x-x-

"Ne, Gimli", ponovio je Gandalf mirno, ali čvrsto. "Nećemo ići kroz Moriju, osim ako ne budemo imali nikakvog drugog izbora."

Patuljkovo se lice ljutito namrštilo.

"Zašto ne? Moj rođak Balin pružit će nam kraljevsku dobrodošlicu." Čitav njegov stav je zahtijevao odgovor. Nagnuo se malo naprijed i nije skidao pogled s čarobnjaka.

Družina je sjedila u malom logoru koji su napravili po završetku putovanja te noći. Bili su u predjelu iz kojeg je vodila staza prema prijevoju Caradhrasa, i ako će ići tim putem, nastavak ih je vodio u planinu, a ne više duž njezina podnožja. Sjedili su u krugu oko vatre, zaklonjeni u malom šumarku. Dok su objedovali pečenog zeca ulovljenog prethodne večeri, razgovarali su o daljnjem putovanju. Gandalf i Aragorn su već ranije donijeli odluku: družina će ići prema prijevoju. Boromir se u sebi slagao s time; Moria je već odavno bila na zlu glasu, ponajviše zbog orka koji su je osvojili i preplavili u posljednjih nekoliko desetljeća. Putujući preko planine imali su bar nekih izgleda da prođu neopaženi, iako je i taj put nosio svoje opasnosti. Očekivano, Gimli je protestirao protiv takve odluke i uporno je zahtijevao objašnjenje.

Gandalf je lagano uzdahnuo i okrenuo glavu prema patuljku.

"Put kroz Moriju bio bi isuviše riskantan. Balin vam se nije javio već nekoliko godina, a svi smo svjesni – pa i ti – mogućeg uzroka tog nejavljanja. Moria bi mogla biti pod kontrolom orka, to dobro znaš. Ne želim voditi družinu putem koji je možda u rukama brojnih neprijatelja." Tada je malo zastao, pa ublažio glas. "Znam da si zabrinut za svog rođaka, ali sada doista ne možemo ići tim putem."

"Nije da ne možemo, nego ne želiš", odvratio je mrgodno Gimli. "Što ako orci nisu nadvladali patuljke? Prolaz kroz Khazad-dum mogao bi nam donijeti koji dan odmora u kraljevstvu mog naroda. A dobili bismo i mnogo toga da nadopunimo svoje putne zalihe."

"Rizik je veći od eventualnog dobitka." Odgovor je ovog puta stigao od Aragorna. "Moramo misliti na sigurnost."

"Nećemo biti sigurni niti na planini", zagunđao je Gimli. "Orka ima svuda, kao što smo već i vidjeli. Zašto mislite da će preko planine biti bolje?"

"Visoki prijevoji i predjeli prekriveni snijegom nisu mjesta gdje je lako živjeti", obrazložio je Gandalf. "Nema plijena koji možeš uloviti, nema skrovišta gdje se možeš zakloniti od zime i nevremena, nema putnika koje možeš opljačkati. Ne čudi me što su nas orci napadali do sada, i ne bih se začudio da ih sretnemo još, sve dok budemo u nižim, manje surovim predjelima. Ali što budemo više, to ćemo ih manje vidjeti, vjerujem."

"Ja se naježim od same pomisli na te mračne dugačke hodnike", ubacio se Pippin. "Ne bih se rado našao unutra. Mislim da bih stalno gledao preko ramena i očekivao da me neko čudovište zaskoči iz mraka."

Boromir je promotrio hobite. Iz izraza njihovih lica i kimanja bilo je jasno da sva četvorica dijele Pippinovo mišljenje.

"To nisu mračni dugački hodnici!" odrezao je Gimli. "Tu ima puno visokih dvorana i prekrasnih spilja. To je lijepo osvijetljeno, prostrano i raskošno kraljevstvo mog naroda!" Glas mu je bio obojen ljutnjom, ali i ponosom.

"Sigurno je i bilo tako u vrijeme vladavine patuljaka", rekao je Legolas kimnuvši, "ali moraš znati da se mnogo toga promijenilo otkako su orci prije mnogo godina zavladali Morijom. Promijenila se i sama percepcija o njoj."

"Da, tako je", brzo je dodao Frodo, vjerojatno u želji da objasni Pippinove ponešto netaktične riječi. "Znaš, u Shireu se pričaju mnoge priče o Moriji. I ja sam ih slušao u mnogim zimskim večerima, uz vatru, pogotovo dok sam bio mlađi. One govore o tome kakva je nekad bila, ali mnogo više priča kazuje o tome kako se nažalost pretvorila u kraljevstvo orka. Ime Moria mnogim hobitima odmah budi užas."

"Što jedan vilenjak zna o tome je li se nešto promijenilo u Khazad-dumu?" odbrusio je Gimli Legolasu, posve zanemarivši Frodove riječi. Oštro je promatrao vilenjaka.

"Nisam ništa pokušao ublažiti niti ocrniti", rekao je Legolas mirno, slegnuvši ramenima. "Samo sam iznio činjenice."

Boromir je s patuljkova lica lako čitao emocije koje su ga razdirale, Gimli je bio poput otvorene knjige. U potpunosti ga je shvaćao; patuljkova ljubav prema jednom od najvećih i najljepših kraljevstava njegova naroda, želja da ga vidi, te njegov ponos su bili lako razumljivi. Ali naravno, slagao se s Gandalfom i Aragornom. Moria više nije bila isto što i nekad i rizik je sada bio prevelik.

"A ja ti lijepo kažem da ne razumiješ." Gimli nije popuštao ni za milimetar. "Nisam doduše ni očekivao drugo od vilenjaka."

Ne pomaknuvši se, Boromir je promotrio reakciju dvoje vilenjaka. Ellin je stisnula usne i namrštila se, dok je Legolasovo lice ostalo mirno. Hobiti su se ukipili, napeto prateći razvoj rasprave.

"Trebamo li sada izvlačiti stare nesuglasice i nerazumijevanje kojih je bilo među našim narodima?" upitao je Legolas, ali nije čekao odgovor. Pitanje je bilo retoričko. "Mislim da ne. Mislim da možemo biti iznad toga. I ne vidim zašto bismo se morali svađati oko ovoga."

"Slažem se", dodala je Ellin. Glas joj je bio blag. "Sigurna sam da svi koji smo ovdje možemo dobro razumjeti jedni druge, bez obzira kojem narodu pripadamo. I vjeruj mi da itekako razumijemo tvoju želju. Da sam na tvom mjestu, i ja bih htjela proći drevnim zavičajem svoga naroda. Ali... taj put nam jednostavno nosi previše opasnosti."

"Ali ipak, mogli bismo proći", odvratio je Gimli tvrdoglavo.

"Možda da, možda ne. Preopasno je", progovorio je Boromir, po prvi put otkako su započeli razgovor, i Gimli se tada okrenuo prema njemu. "Ne radi se o tome da ne želimo upoznati tvoje kraljevstvo; dapače, nadam se da ćeš nam pričati Moriji, zanima me saznati više o njoj. Ne, ovdje se radi o tome da moramo misliti na sigurnost i na naš zadatak. Toliko toga ovisi o uspjehu družine."

Dao je sve od sebe ne bi li zvučao što uvjerljivije, ne bi li objasnio što bolje, ali patuljak nije ništa odgovorio, samo ga je namršteno gledao.

"U pravu su, dragi moj Gimli." Gandalf se toplo nasmiješio patuljku. "Doista te razumijemo, znamo koliko ti Moria znači. I jedno ću ti sada obećati: čim ovaj naš zadatak bude gotov, čim Sauron bude poražen, ja ću poći s tobom u Moriju i potražit ćemo Balina."

"I ja ću poći s vama", dodao je Legolas i kimnuo, gledajući Gimlija u oči. Ali ovaj je trenutno bio isuviše ljut i ojađen da bi mogao razumno razgovarati.

"Da želite, išli biste već sada", promrmljao je pa ustao i uzeo svoju sjekiru. "Idem na stražu", rekao je odsječno i udaljio se. Boromir ga je promatrao dok je odlazio. Ako je itko od njih želio vidjeti kako se uzrečica "tvrdoglavost patuljaka" pretvara u stvarnost, nije mogao dobiti bolji praktični primjer.

Aragorn je trenutak oklijevao, pa se okrenuo prema Gandalfu.

"Možda bih mogao poći za njim".

"Bolje ne", odvratio je čarobnjak. "Ne bi imalo smisla, trenutno čuje i vidi samo ono što želi vidjeti. A zacijelo želi biti malo sam."

Nekoliko trenutaka su šutjeli. Sam je grickao posljednje komadiće svojeg obroka i gledao u pravcu u kojem se izgubio Gimli. Pippin je nervozno stiskao šake.

"Uh, sad mi je baš krivo za ono što mi je izletilo", rekao je utučeno. "Nisam htio da ispadne onako. Mislite li da će mi oprostiti?"

"Shvatio si da treba promisliti prije nego što progovoriš, Peregrine Took?" Gandalf ga je strogo pogledao, ali izraz lica mu se brzo smekšao. "Naravno da hoće, ti brzopleti hobitu. Porazgovaraj s njim kasnije. Sada mu samo treba malo vremena da ga prođe trenutno raspoloženje."

"Mislite da će shvatiti ono što ste mu govorili?" upitao je Merry nesigurno. "Ja se, recimo, slažem s vama, iako nemam pojma kako izgleda Moria. Doduše, ne znam ni kako izgleda planina. Ali slušao sam što ste objašnjavali, a sjećam se i nešto malo što je bilo rečeno o Moriji na vijećanju u Rivendellu. I stvarno mi zvuči da je Moria opasnija."

"Mislim da on to zapravo shvaća, bar podsvjesno", odgovorio je Boromir zamišljeno. "Ali zasada odbija to svjesno prihvatiti; a baš to što zna da su Gandalf i Aragorn u pravu ga ljuti i frustrira još više. Spoji to s tipičnom patuljačkom tvrdoglavošću, i naravno da ćemo dobiti reakciju kakvu je maločas pokazao."

"Da, vjerojatno si u pravu", složio se Aragorn. "No bit će sve u redu s njim nakon nekog vremena. Nije budala, shvaća on razloge, samo je tvrdoglav, poput većine patuljaka. Ali koliko sam ga uspio procijeniti otkako sam ga upoznao, nije nerazumno tvrdoglav."

"Ispričat ću mu se", rekao je Pippin i kimnuo. Nakon Boromirovih i Aragornovih riječi, djelovao je malo mirnije.

"A što bi nas zapravo moglo čekati u Moriji?" upitao je Sam. Glas mu je bio obojen nelagodom.

"Ne znam koliko si čuo detalja s vijećanja u Rivendellu, pa ću ti ukratko ponoviti", odgovorio mu je Gandalf. "Prije tridesetak godina, Gimlijev rođak Balin krenuo je s dijelom svoga naroda u Moriju, kako bi obnovili to nekoć velebno kraljevstvo. Patuljci u Ereboru neko su vrijeme dobivali od njih dobre vijesti: Balin i ostali su zauzeli dio dvorana i prolaza, istjerali orke te započeli rudarske radove. No već nekoliko godina iz Morije nije stigao niti jedan jedini glasnik." Čarobnjak je zastao i uzdahnuo, tužno zatresavši glavom. "Bojim se da su svi mrtvi. Bojim se da su ih orci nadvladali."

"Znači, toliko puno ih ima?" upitao je Pippin uplašeno.

"Orci se već stoljećima množe i šire dubokim tunelima i prolazima u Maglenom gorju", odvratio je Gandalf mrko. "Broj patuljaka raste vrlo sporo, i iako se radi o vrlo hrabrim, snažnim i upornim borcima, orci su ih postupno potisnuli; jednostavno ih je bilo previše. Vjerujem da se to i ovoga puta ponovilo, nažalost..."

Glas mu je na kraju postao zamišljen i Boromir je osjetio da Gandalf ne govori sve; kao da se sjetio još nečega, ali je ipak to prešutio. Boromir je odlučio upitati čarobnjaka o čemu se radi, kad uhvati povoljnu priliku. No hobitima je i ovo što su čuli bilo dovoljno; u očima im je pročitao strah. Očigledno ih se priča snažno dojmila i sada su u mislima vidjeli tamne hodnike prepune orka.

"A kako izgleda put preko planine?" upitao je Frodo. "Je li jako strmo?"

Boromir je nesvjesno podigao pogled prema masivnom planinskom lancu koji se uzdizao nad njima. Drveće koje ih je okruživalo ograničavalo mu je vidik, ali kroz gole grane i praznine na mjestima gdje su stabla bila rjeđa vidio je strme obronke i daleke vrhunce. Dan je bio vedar i jasno su se ocrtavali nasuprot plavog neba.

"Puno snijega. I još snijega. I onda još snijega. Eto tako izgleda." Odgovor je ovog puta stigao od Ellin. Sjela je na svoju vreću za spavanje i naslonila na ruksak koji si je stavila iza leđa. Rasplela je kosu pa su joj dugi, valoviti uvojci uokvirivali lice. Nekoliko sunčevih zraka koje su se probile kroz granje uplelo se u taj dugi, crni slap i kosa joj je blistala zlaćanim odsjajem. Nekoliko trenutaka ju je promatrao, a srce mu je zakucalo malo brže.

"Reklo bi se da nisi baš oduševljena time", nasmiješio joj se Frodo. "Ja doduše nemam ništa protiv malo snijega. U Shireu ga ima tako rijetko da se svi uvijek razveselimo kada malo padne. Najsretnija su djeca."

"_Malo_ snijega je u redu", nastavila je Ellin, naglasivši prvu riječ. "Sve dok ne moraš izlaziti i promatraš ga iz tople sobe. A ja sam rekla da nas čeka _puno_ snijega."

"Možeš ti to", zadirkivao ju je Aragorn, smijući se. "Evo, mogla bi krenuti do Caradhrasa u izviđanje, pa nam dođi ispričati koliko ima snijega. Onda ćemo krenuti svi zajedno."

"Ne pričam s tobom ostatak dana", odgovorila je i demonstrativno okrenula glavu na drugu stranu. Ali naravno, nije bila ljuta; vidjelo se da jedva suspreže smijeh, a oči su joj veselo blistale. Sjaj tih zelenih očiju još jednom je natjerao njegovo srce da poskoči.

Ona je potom ustala i uzela svoj luk. "Pa zapravo, i poći ću u izviđanje. A dok budem u šumi, možda se baš ovdje naglo pogorša vrijeme i neki oblak strese sav svoj snijeg baš na tebe", dobacila je Aragornu. Njezine riječi i tobože uvrijeđeno držanje popratio je glasni smijeh svih prisutnih.

Boromir je razmišljao samo trenutak, a onda donio odluku. Poći će s njom, pod izlikom što temeljitijeg izviđanja. Nije mislio da ona to ne može; no želio je priliku za razgovor, za upoznati je. Saznao je da ne voli snijeg... a mogao bi otkriti što još voli ili ne voli, što je veseli, o čemu razmišlja. Ustao je ne bi li krenuo za njom, a skoro istovremeno su ustali i Merry i Pippin i prišli mu.

"Hej, ako nisi preumoran, hoćeš vježbati malo s nama?" upitao je gorljivo Pippin. Obojica su se smiješila i osjetio je koliko ih to veseli i koliko im to znači. Promatrali su ga, željno iščekujući njegov potvrdni odgovor. Nekoliko trenutaka je šutio, rastrzan. Na čas je neznatno okrenuo glavu, taman toliko da vidi lik vilenjakinje kako iščezava u šumi. A s njom i prilika za razgovor.

"Naravno", odgovorio je hobitima i kimnuo, progutavši uzdah. Razočaranju koje je osjetio nije dopustio da se probije na površinu.

"To!" uskliknuli su skoro u isti glas. Njihovo veselje bilo je opipljivo. Dok ih je promatrao kako jure po svoje male mačeve i onda žure prema njemu i smiješe mu se, Boromir je shvatio da su mu četvorica hobita postali vrlo dragi. Nije se mogao ljutiti na njih što su mu upropastili ovu priliku; na kraju krajeva, nisu ni mogli znati što mu je u glavi, nisu bili krivi ni za šta. A prilika za razgovor s Ellin će, nadao se, biti još.

Kada su sljedećeg dana započeli uspon koji je vodio prema prijevoju Caradhrasa, odmah je bilo jasno da moraju promijeniti ritam putovanja. Sve do tada, dok su putovali pretežno ravničarskim predjelom u podnožju Gorja, noćno putovanje je bilo moguće; čak i kada ih je put vodio djelomično brežuljkastim predjelima, mrak nije predstavljao prevelik problem. No sada su se našli na strmijim planinskim stazama, mjestimično uskim i slabije preglednim, na kojima bi rizik noćnog putovanja bio prevelik. Svjetlost mjeseca koji je polako opadao još je bila prilično jaka, ali ona im ovdje ne bi bila od naročite pomoći: šuma je bila gusta i svjetlost se ne bi probila kroz krošnje. Osim toga staza se povremeno uvlačila dublje među obronke i tamo je bilo posve mračno. Jedan krivi korak na strmom terenu punom opasnosti mogao je biti koban. Od sada će morati putovati danju.

Ipak, tijekom prvog dana uspona, teren još nije bio suviše zahtjevan. Strmiji, teži dijelovi tek su bili pred njima. Boromir je proučavao put i okolinu kojima je sada prvi put prolazio. Bilo je očito da starom stazom koja je vodila prema prijevoju i spuštala se s druge strane u Dimrill-dolac već odavno nije nitko prošao. Iako se davno prokrčena i utabana staza uglavnom mogla razabrati, mjestimično je bila posve zarasla i neprepoznatljiva. Takve su dijelove mogli proći samo zahvaljujući iskustvu Aragorna i Gandalfa, koji su mnogo puta prošli ovim prijevojem i dobro poznavali ovaj kraj.

U nekadašnja, sigurnija vremena, kada je orka bilo mnogo manje, putnici su u Maglenom gorju bili češći: mnogi su trgovci prolazili prijevojima Gorja, kao i oni koji nisu na put odlazili radi trgovine ili posla, već jednostavno da bi posjećivali rodbinu koja je živjela na suprotnim stranama Gorja. Sada su se tek rijetki odvaživali na ovakav put, i to samo u sigurnosti veće skupine. _Nitko nije lud ići ovuda... osim nas_, pomislio je.

U ovom najdonjem dijelu gorja još nije bilo snijega; snježnu granicu će proći za dan ili dva, ovisno koliko brzo budu putovali i koliko je nisko snijeg napadao. _Što kasnije, to bolje_. Dovoljno je putovao Bijelim gorjem, znao je koliko je putovanje snijegom zahtjevno. Tlo je ovdje pretežno bilo prekriveno zemljom, tek mjestimice je bilo kamenito, i to uglavnom u usjecima i na liticama koje su zaobilazili. Bjelogorica se miješala s crnogoricom. Široke, velike krošnje bjelogoričnih stabala bile su sve skoro posve gole, osim tek ponekog usamljenog suhog lista koji je još uvijek uporno prkosio vjetru i zimi. Lišena proljetnog zelenila i šarenog cvijeća, ili pak jesenskih zlatnih nijansi, šuma je djelovala prilično tmurno.

Družina je napravila logor u zavjetrini jednog malog klanca, ali nisu palili vatru. Dok su si danju u prijašnjim dnevnim logorima povremeno to i mogli dopustiti, noću bi vatra bila uočljiva i predstavljala prevelik rizik. A znatiželjnih neprijateljskih očiju moglo je biti posvuda.

"Koliko nam treba do prijevoja?" upitao je Boromir Aragorna kada su zauzeli svoja mjesta na straži.

"Ako sve prođe u redu, još dva dana", odvratio je Aragorn. "Da nas ne čeka snijeg, vjerojatno bi preksutrašnji večernji logor bio na drugoj strani gorja. Ali ovako, ne vjerujem da ćemo prijeći preksutra, tek ćemo se približiti prijevoju."

Boromir je zamišljeno kimnuo, dok su do njih dopirali tihi zvukovi razgovora iz logora. Još je bilo relativno rano i nitko još nije pošao na spavanje. Prepoznao je Gimlijev glas, no bili su predaleko da bi mogao razabrati o čemu patuljak govori. Otkako se vratio sa straže nakon razgovora u kojem su raspravljali kojim će putem krenuti, Gimli više nije spominjao Moriju. Bilo je nemoguće reći je li uvidio ispravnost Gandalfovih i Aragornovih argumenata, ili šuti samo zato što je uvidio da njegovi argumenti neće biti prihvaćeni, pa je odustao od unaprijed izgubljene rasprave. Raspoloženje mu je ispočetka, nakon onog razgovora, bilo tmurno, no kasnije se vratio u uobičajenu kolotečinu. Te je večeri opet pričao šale hobitima, kao što je znao raditi u zadnje vrijeme.

"Dva dana. I još toliko za silazak, pretpostavljam? Bit će naporno i opasno", rekao je Boromir. "Hoćemo li potom u Lothlorien ili ćemo produžiti bez zaustavljanja?"

Zanimala ga je ta zemlja. O Lothlorienu i običajima njegovog naroda nije se znalo mnogo u Gondoru. Bio je dobro čuvan i skoro posve zatvoren. Galadhrimi uglavnom nisu putovali van granica svoje zemlje, a strance su vrlo rijetko puštali u nju. Za razliku od Mrkodola, čiji je kralj održavao veze sa svim saveznicima, bili oni ljudi ili vilenjaci, Lorien kao da je postojao u nekom drugom svijetu i vremenu – bar što se tiče ljudi.

"Još je prerano za reći, jer se svašta može dogoditi", rekao je Aragorn oprezno. "Ali ako bude moguće, htio bih da se zaustavimo tamo. U Lothlorienu ćemo moći predahnuti nekoliko dana. Ako je ijedno mjesto dobro čuvano od opasnosti, onda je to Lorien."

Boromir je razmišljao o Lothlorienu s pomiješanim osjećajima. S jedne strane, nije odobravao njihovu zatvorenost i indiferentnost prema ostalom svijetu, a s druge strane, htio je upoznati tu zemlju i stvoriti o njoj sud iz prve ruke.

"U selima Gondora kruže mnoge priče o Zlatnoj šumi, od onih zastrašujućih pa do posve nevjerojatnih", rekao je Boromir. "Gradovi su, naravno, nešto posve drugo, ljudi su učeniji. I rekao bih da je većina priča jednostavno pretjerivanje nastalo jer mnogi ljudi ne znaju puno o toj zemlji, pogotovo oni što žive u zabačenim selima, a svaki je sljedeći pripovjedač vjerojatno upleo neki svoj fantastični dodatak u priču. Ali do neznanja je došlo baš zbog zatvaranja vilenjaka."

"Jednostavno su oprezni", odvratio mu je Aragorn. "Mene njihovo ponašanje ne iznenađuje mnogo."

"Slično mi je rekla i Ellin", promrmljao je tiho. "Svi smo danas oprezni. Pa ipak, nitko se ne drži zatvoreno poput Galadhrima."

"Pričekaj dok ih upoznaš", rekao je Aragorn mirno.

"Hm, da, nadam se da će biti prilike za to", rekao je Boromir, malo hladnije no što je namjeravao. "Ti si bio u Lothlorienu i ranije, pretpostavljam? Inače ne bi znao toliko o njima."

"Jesam, nekoliko puta. Granice su im dobro čuvane, vojska dobro organizirana, a moć Galadriel i Celeborna velika."

"Da, znam da vladaju Lothlorienom još negdje od sredine Trećega doba, kao i da je ona član Bijeloga vijeća", rekao je ozbiljno. "Ima li nešto posebno čemu duguje svoju moć, osim što je živjela u Valinoru uz Valare još u vrijeme Drveća?"

Aragorn je kratko oklijevao prije nego što je odgovorio.

"Postoje razni magični predmeti koji mogu pojačati nečiju moć", rekao je nehajno, kao da priča o nečem nevažnom, "a vilenjaci ih rabe tako što pomoću njih osnažuju svoja kraljevstva i čine ih jakim uporištima u borbi protiv neprijatelja."

Boromir je polako kimnuo, razmišljajući o Aragornovim riječima. Njegov je odgovor bio dovoljno neodređen i nije izravno govorio o stvarima o kojima se očito nije otvoreno govorilo... ali graničar mu je zapravo pružio sve potrebne informacije, samo je trebalo zbrojiti dva i dva. _Ili tri i tri, u ovom slučaju._ Tri vilenjačka prstena bila su negdje u posjedu nekih važnih vilenjačkih gospodara; Elrond i Galadriel bili su najmoćniji, a njihova su kraljevstva bile snažne oaze vilenjačke moći. A treći prsten? _Vjerojatno Thranduil u Mrkodolu_, zaključio je.

_Prstenovi... moć... I Gondoru bi dobro došao neki takav prsten da ga ojača i pomogne u borbi_, pomislio je s primjesom gorčine. _Prsten... prsten_... nekoliko trenutaka kao da je čuo neku čudnu jeku u svome umu, glas koji kao da nije bio njegov, a pred očima mu se iz tame oblikovala slika zlatnog prstena bez ikakva ukrasa. Lagano je zatresao glavom, i priviđenje se rasplinulo, kao da se ništa nije ni dogodilo. U sljedećem trenutku, sve je opet bilo normalno.

"...a Galadriel i Celeborn su roditelji Elrondove supruge Celebrian", završio je Aragorn. Dok je nekoliko trenutaka bio odsutan duhom, promakle su mu prve Aragornove riječi. No spominjanje Elrondove supruge podsjetilo je Boromira na neobičnu činjenicu o kojoj je već ranije razmišljao. Dok je bio u Rivendellu, niti jednom, ni u jednoj prilici, nije vidio Elrondovu suprugu. Kao ni Ellinine roditelje. _Ako ništa drugo, bili bi prisutni na ispraćaju Družine, radi svoje kćerke_. Međutim, na odlasku se oprostila samo s ujakom i rođacima, nije bilo nikoga od njene uže obitelji. _Zašto? Gdje su bili?_

"Zapazio sam nešto dok sam bio u Rivendellu", započeo je. "Kako to da nijednog dana nije bilo Elrondove supruge? Zar ona nije u Rivendellu?"

Aragorn je okrenuo glavu prema njemu.

"Ne, nije", odgovorio je tiho, a Boromir je osjetio kako mu se ozbiljnost uvukla u glas. "Još prije nekih petsto godina, na jednom putovanju prema Lothlorienu, Celebrian i njenu pratnju zarobili su orci. Mučili su je više dana i zadali joj otrovnu ranu. Sinovi su je oslobodili a Elrond joj izliječio rane koje je zadobila, ali posljedice su ostale. Nije više mogla ostati tu, morala je otići u Valinor, samo tamo se mogla potpuno izliječiti. I tako je otplovila na Zapad."

Boromir je lagano kimnuo, ne odgovorivši odmah. Priča je bila kratka i lišena bilo kakvih detalja – samo osnovni podaci, bez opisa i osjećaja. Ali i takva, davala je dovoljno podataka čovjeku koji se nagledao svačega u ratu, i koji je mogao zamisliti i osjetiti sve što je bilo skriveno u njoj.

"Mora da je bio popriličan udarac za njega", rekao je Boromir nakon kraće šutnje. "I mora da je proživljavao pakao dok je bila zarobljena."

Baš kao što je i on sam proživio pakao neizvjesnosti kada je Faramir jednom bio teško ranjen, kada je nekoliko dana lebdio između života i smrti, i nije znao hoće li mu brat preživjeti. Sjećanje je sunulo iznenada, dok je izgovarao posljednju rečenicu. Nikada ranije nije osjetio toliko snažan strah. Ništa se nije moglo mjeriti sa strahom za voljenu osobu, ni najgore bitke, najbezizlaznije situacije, najopasniji okršaji. Jer u takvim situacijama, kada je svaka sekunda bila važna, često nije ni bilo vremena za strah. On je obično dolazio prije, i svaki je iskusni borac znao da strah izoštrava osjetila i pomaže u preživljavanju. Ali u bici je barem mogao utjecati na situaciju i boriti se, a ništa nije bilo poput straha koji je osjećao dok je mogao samo bespomoćno čekati, kada je strah rastao, a on nije mogao učiniti ništa.

"Elladan i Elrohir su je oslobodili, ali nikad ih nisam pitao mnogo o tome. Neke stvari, ma kako bile daleko u prošlosti, ostaju bolne. Nisam htio pitati detalje o tome kako su je našli i kako je ona bila."

"Razumijem. Niti ja ne bih nikada ispitivao tako nešto", promrmljao je Boromir. "A Ellinini roditelji?" Skrenuo je razgovor na ono što ga je također zanimalo. "Ni njih nisam vidio. Jesu li i oni otplovili na zapad u nekoj prilici, kao što čine mnogi vilenjaci?"

Aragornovo je lice bilo skriveno u tami koja ih je okruživala i Boromir nije mogao vidjeti izraz njegova lica, ali nije mu promaknuo kratak uzdah koji se oteo graničaru.

"Ne, nisu otplovili", odgovorio je. "Mrtvi su."

"Mrtvi?" ponovio je iznenađeno Boromir, malo se trgnuvši. _Kako?_ Vilenjaci nisu obolijevali ni umirali od starosti. A ako su joj roditelji bili mrtvi, to je moglo značiti samo jedno...

"Ubili su ih orci, u Maglenom gorju, dok su putovali prema Mrkodolu." Aragornove riječi su potvrdile njegove slutnje.

"Kada se to dogodilo?" upitao je.

"Dosta davno. Imala je petnaest godina."

_Samo petnaest! Bila je praktički dijete_, pomislio je. Smrt i patnja nisu, dakle, poštedjeli ni nju. I tada je poželio da to može izmijeniti... da može jednim potezom izbrisati rat i smrt iz njenog života. Sad kad je saznao za njenu osobnu tragediju, neke stvari su bile malo jasnije, vidio ju je u sasvim novom svjetlu. I iako je pomisao o ženi koja ide u rat još uvijek bila strana, mogao je razumjeti što ju je nagnalo da započne s vježbom.

"Zaista gadan udarac za tako mladu djevojku", rekao je tiho. Svijet u kojem su živjeli je bio pun smrti, i to ga je ispunjavalo tugom. Bilo je dovoljno da se sjeti svoga grada, svoga naroda; mnogi su izgubili svoje voljene – sina, muža, brata ili oca.

"Elrondu je također bilo teško zbog gubitka sestre, no bio je jak zbog Ellin, koja je ispočetka bila posve slomljena."

Boromir je kimnuo bez riječi. Bilo je teško i pokušati zamisliti kako se osjećala. Kada je njemu umrla majka, dio njegovog svijeta bio je nepovratno uništen; osmijeh i svjetlost koji su obasjavali cijelu njegovu obitelj zauvijek su nestali. Ali on nije ostao potpuno sam, poput nje. _Žao mi je zbog tvog gubitka, malena_, uputio joj je misao. Neće joj pokazati da zna, ne još... ali, možda jednom, ako ikad postanu bliskiji prijatelji, reći će joj koliko mu je žao.

"Elrond joj je tada postao poput oca", nastavio je Aragorn tihim glasom. "Naravno, trebalo joj je dugo vremena, ali malo pomalo, oporavila se od šoka. A nas dvoje smo nakon toga postali još bliskiji."

"Da, spomenula mi je da ste odrasli skupa", kimnuo je Boromir.

"Ona nije imala ni brata ni sestru, baš kao niti ja, pa smo možda zbog toga osjećali još jaču povezanost. Oduvijek sam na nju gledao kao na mlađu sestricu. Sve bih učinio za nju."

Boromir je polako okrenuo glavu prema graničaru, ali naravno da se na nepomičnoj mračnoj silueti nije mogao razabrati izraz lica. Je li mu se učinilo, ili je Aragornov glas pri kraju postao drukčiji? Govorio je mirno i meko, ali kao da mu se u glasu u zadnjim riječima osjetio i čelik; kao da je želio naglasiti svoj zaštitnički stav prema Ellin. Jesu li te riječi sadržavale nekakvu poruku? No možda je to bila samo slučajnost, i vjerojatno se Aragorn prirodno osjećao zaštitnički prema njoj, isto kao što se i on znao osjećati prema Faramiru. Jer bio je siguran da Aragorn ne može pročitati njegove osjećaje, dobro je pazio da se ništa ne vidi na površini.

"Kao i ja za Faramira", odvratio je, skrećući temu s Ellin. Na spominjanje brata, uspomene iz djetinjstva navukle su mu osmijeh na lice. "Mlađa braća znaju imati trenutke u kojima ih se može opisati kao davež... ali drago mi je što nisam jedinac."

"O da, slažem se s onim prvim", rekao je Aragorn s uzdahom koji se najbolje mogao opisati kao patnički. Maloprijašnja ozbiljnost je nestala. "Ne sjećam se jesi li u Rivendellu upoznao mog rođaka Halbarada? Nisi?" Boromir je odmahnuo glavom, zaboravivši u prvi čas da se pokret možda i neće vidjeti u tami, ali Aragorn je već nastavio. "Uglavnom, mlađi je dvije godine od mene, znači, star je kao i Ellin. Često je dolazio u posjete u Rivendell, kako bismo se družili i igrali. Ponekad sam jednostavno imao osjećaj da su se urotili protiv mene."

"Poznat osjećaj. Faramir je to radio s jednim svojim prijateljem", nasmijao se Boromir. "Ali kad si stariji ipak imaš i neke prednosti. Na primjer, brži si, spretniji..."

"...sposobniji, jači", nadovezao se Aragorn, jednakim naslađujućim tonom. "Pa tako, na primjer, možeš preskočiti prepreku koju oni samo misle da mogu, recimo, potok..."

Boromir je prigušio smijeh. Neko vrijeme su šutjeli, i razmišljao je o djetinjstvu i svome mlađem bratu. Uspomene su izmamljivale osmijehe, ali briga je trenutno bila jača.

"Nadam se da je Faramir dobro", promrmljao je tiho, više sam za sebe.

"I ja se nadam", šapnuo je Aragorn i lagano ga potapšao po ramenu. Boromir ga je pogledao, iznenađen tom gestom, i razabrao kako mu je graničar lagano kimnuo. "I vjerujem da je dobro, jer je sposoban."

"Naš otac je često o Faramiru mislio suprotno", rekao je Boromir nakon kraćeg oklijevanja, ali osjećao je da s graničarom može razgovarati o ovoj, za njega, osjetljivoj temi. "To je zapravo bila jedina prava nesuglasica između oca i mene, jer je ponekad nepravedno omalovažavao Faramira. A to me ljutilo."

"Vjerujem tvojoj prosudbi. Osim toga, od Gandalfa sam čuo mnogo toga pohvalnoga o vama obojici, ima visoko mišljenje o vama."

"Doista? Pa, drago mi je to čuti." Boromir se osjetio ugodno iznenađen i polaskan. Pošutio je nekoliko trenutaka. "I hvala ti", dodao je iskreno i otvoreno. Više od toga nije ni morao reći. Pružio je ruku, a njihov čvrst stisak govorio je sam za sebe.

Zvukovi iz logora su u međuvremenu zamrli, a okruživala ih je potpuna tama. Kako je vrijeme odmicalo, podvostručili su pažnju. Srećom, sve je oko njih bilo mirno. Ali u njegovom umu nije bilo mirno. Razmišljao je o Faramiru.

I o Ellin.

Nastavili su put malo poslije zore. Zimski su dani bili kratki i morali su dobro iskoristiti svaki sat danjeg svjetla. Kako su se uspinjali, bjelogorica je pomalo bivala sve rjeđa. Staza je bila nešto strmija no u donjem dijelu pa su napredovali malo sporije nego prethodnog dana.

Poslijepodne je već bilo poodmaklo i sunce skoro dodirnulo zapadni obzor kada su izbili iz gušćeg dijela šume na dio staze koji se penjao uz jednu prilično golu liticu, na kojoj je tek mjestimično raslo pokoje usamljeno drvo. Strma padina uzdizala se s njihove desne strane, dok se na suprotnoj spuštala u duboki usjek. Čekao ih je dobar dio puta prije no što će se ponovo naći u šumovitijem predjelu.

Na trenutak su stali. Kako mu šuma sada nije zaklanjala vidik, Boromir je promatrao litice i obronke gorja. Bili su nadomak snježne granice, a ravnica je bila daleko ispod njih, pružajući se prema zapadu sve dokle je sezao pogled. No iako su prevalili dobar dio uspona, još ih je mnogo čekalo za prijeći, velik se masiv uzdizao pred njima. Planina se doimala poput zastrašujućeg diva koji je s podsmijehom gledao na napore deset sitnih putnika koji su ga pokušavali prijeći.

"Hoćemo li sada stati?" Glas pun nade pripadao je Samu.

Aragorn je odmjeravao udaljenost do udaljenih šumovitih obronaka, pa se okrenuo prema Samu.

"Nećemo", odvratio je, a na hobitovom se licu odrazilo malo razočaranje. "Znam da ste svi umorni, ali potegnut ćemo sad još malo, da se dokopamo šume s one strane. Tamo ćemo napraviti logor."

"Nema drugog puta?" upitao je Boromir Aragorna, malo namršteno promatrajući teren pred njima. Na goloj padini, bez drveća oko njih kao do tada, bit će lako vidljivi.

"Znam što misliš, ali na žalost nema", odgovorio je Aragorn. "Vjerojatno bismo potrošili više od pola dana da pokušamo zaobići ovu kotlinu, a pitanje je bismo li našli pogodnu stazu."

Boromir je zamišljeno kimnuo. Odlaganje tog dijela puta za sutradan ujutro ne bi riješilo baš ništa; bilo sada, bilo sutra, bit će jednako uočljivi. A putovanje po mraku po ovoj uskoj planinskoj stazi nije dolazilo u obzir. Mjesec im također nije mogao pomoći, jer će izaći tek za nekoliko sati.

Nastavili su put. Uto je zašlo sunce i odmah se osjetila veća hladnoća. Boromir je povremeno pogledavao prema strmoj padini koja se uzdizala nad njima s desne strane. Hodali su relativno oštrim tempom, ne bi li se domogli šume prije potpunog mraka. Kada su bili negdje na sredini, zastao je kako bi popravio olabavljenu kopču na remenu naprtnjače.

"Sve u redu?" upitao ga je Aragorn, koji mu je prišao kad je vidio da je zaostao za skupinom.

"Naravno. Samo labava kopča", odgovorio je uspravljajući se, završivši posao. Kimnuo je graničaru. "Ovo je..."

Njegove riječi prekinuo je oštar povik koji je proparao zrak.

"U zaklon! Brzo naprijed!" uzviknuo je Legolas upravo u času kad se začula potmula tutnjava. Veliki odron kamenja obrušavao se niz liticu. Ravno prema mjestu gdje se nalazila družina.

Vidio je kako trče naprijed, a koji trenutak kasnije lavina kamenja i oblak prašine protutnjali su stazom. Kamenje je letjelo i prema njima dvojici i jedan je pogodio Aragorna u glavu prije nego što se stigao zakloniti. Zateturao je prema rubu staze i pao, tek mali korak od provalije. Boromir ga je povukao i bacio se na leđa. Držeći graničara, otkotrljao se s njim do suprotnog ruba, priljubivši se uz strmu stijenu. _Ovdje bi nas trebalo nadletjeti..._

_...ili ne baš sasvim_, nadopunio je svoju misao kada ga je jedan kamen pogodio u potkoljenicu. _Sranje!_ Savio je nogu i privukao je bliže, pa pogledao Aragornovo lice. Graničar je trenutno bio bez svijesti, a posjekotina na sljepoočici počela je krvariti. Tada je Boromir postao svjestan da se tutnjava polako stišava, a smrtonosni projektili prestaju letjeti nad njima. Podignuo je pogled. Prašina se slijegala i posljedice odrona su postale jasno vidljive. Dio staze, u širini od nekih dva metra, bio je zbrisan i urušen. A na dijelu gdje se nastavljala, gomila kako većih tako i sitnijih stijena stvorila je visoku barijeru. To je bio glup izraz, ali trenutno nije mogao naći bolji, onaj koji bi bolje opisivao prepreku koja ih je dijelila od drugih. S dobrim zaletom, rupa u stazi bi se još i mogla preskočiti, iako bi bilo opasno; ali ne sada, ne kad je na početku nastavka staze bilo nagomilano kamenje i sve što se srušilo s njim. Onaj tko bi na to doskočio postigao bi jedino da cijelu tu hrpu povuče za sobom u bezdan. Zapravo, nije više bilo staze na koju se moglo doskočiti. Bili su odsječeni od ostalih.

Što se dogodilo s njima? Ali njegove misli najprije su strelovito pojurile prema jednoj određenoj osobi... što se dogodilo s _njom?_ Koliko je uspio vidjeti, lavina nikoga nije povukla sa sobom, ali sve se odigralo isuviše brzo. Upravo ih je htio zazvati kad je čovjek pokraj njega tiho zastenjao i zatreptao očima, dok mu se vraćala svijest.

"Aragorne! Boromire! Jeste li dobro?" začuo se uto dubok Gandalfov glas.

"Jesmo! Aragorn je dobio udarac ali dolazi k sebi!" povikao je. "A vi?"

Sekunda koja je prošla prije no što je do njega dopro odgovor činila mu se vrlo duga.

"Svi smo neozlijeđeni!"

Odahnuo je. _Eru, hvala ti..._ Tada se pomaknuo i sjeo leđima uz stijenu. Aragorn je trepnuo i zatresao glavom, kao da želi otresti glavobolju. Naravno, iz grimase koja je uslijedila bilo je jasno da ju je taj pokret samo pojačao.

"Mrzim glavobolju", zagunđao je Aragorn namršteno, još uvijek ležeći.

"Nadam se da će ti brzo proći i da ćeš brzo ustati", odvratio je Boromir i nasmijao se. "Jer ne mislim te nositi. Dosta je što sam te morao odvući s ruba. Težak si."

Sada se i Aragorn nasmijao, ali odmah se s obje ruke uhvatio za glavu.

"Jesam li već spomenuo da mrzim glavobolju?" promrmljao je jedva čujno. "Mislim da jesam, ali nema veze."

"Možeš slobodno još pet puta, meni ne smeta. I ja mrzim kad me boli noga." Polako je ispružio nogu i izravnao je, tiho opsovavši.

"Izgledat ćemo kao dva idiota... ja se držim za glavu, ti šepaš", dodao je Aragorn. "Smijat će nam se kad ih dođemo do njih."

Boromir na ovo nije odgovorio odmah, a osmijeh mu je postao kiseliji. Opet je okrenuo glavu prema gomili kamenja naslaganoj na stazi.

"Paaa, to i neće biti sasvim jednostavno", rekao je najzad. Aragorn je slijedio njegov pogled i namrštio se kad je vidio uništenu stazu i odron.

"Hm, morat ćemo se nekako popeti gore i zaobići to, iako je jako strmo i nezgodno...", promrmljao je, istovremeno vadeći iz ruksaka komad tkanine kako bi obrisao krv koja mu je tekla iz sljepoočnice. "I baš me zanima kako..."

Nije završio rečenicu. Boromir se upravo tada pomaknuo naprijed, odvojivši se malo od stijene za koju se ranije bio priljubio radi zaklona. Dva fijuka su proparala zrak, a dvije strijele, srećom neprecizne, pogodile su stazu. Njihova gruba obrada jasno je govorila da su ih načinili orci. Ali ljepota u ovom slučaju nije ni bila važna; čelični vršci bili su itekako učinkoviti i ubojiti, bili lijepi ili ružni. Još nekoliko fijuka začulo se na drugoj strani, napadači su gađali i ostatak družine.

Odgovor na pitanje što je uzrokovalo odron postao je savršeno jasan.


	13. Oluja

**13. Oluja**

Strijele su padale po stazi i onemogućavale kretanje. Ellin se osvrnula. Baš poput nje, i ostali su bili priljubljeni uz stijene. Padina koja se strmo uzdizala nad njima donekle ih je štitila od pogleda; da je bila blaga, bili bi jasno vidljivi i izloženi napadu. Dok su tu stajali bili su relativno zaštićeni, ali nisu mogli tako ostati stalno. A nisu mogli ni naprijed.

Maločas, kad su se odron i prašina slegli, smrzla se kad je shvatila da Aragorn i Boromir nedostaju. Pogled prema uništenoj stazi i provaliji ju je na tren paralizirao. A tada je s druge strane velike hrpe kamenja dopro Boromirov glas. I čak ni nove opasnosti i teškoće – orci i strijele – nisu mogle prigušiti osjećaj olakšanja koji ju je preplavio kad je shvatila da su njih dvojica dobro.

"Toliko o tome da će planina biti sigurna." Komentar je došao od Gimlija. Njegovo držanje i izraz lica jasno su poručivali _'rekao sam vam'_.

"Nikada nisam rekao da će biti jednostavno", rekao je mirno Gandalf. "Nema lakog i sigurnog puta. Sa svakim sljedećim korakom prema jugoistoku, pogibelj je sve veća. Ali to smo znali još onda kad smo kretali iz Rivendella."

Gimli se namrštio i na trenutak je izgledalo da će protusloviti čarobnjaku. No naposljetku je uzdahnuo i spustio pogled, ne rekavši više ništa. Oči su mu bile oborene i Ellin nije mogla vidjeti koji su osjećaji ispisani u njima. Ipak, naslućivala je. _Biti toliko blizu svog roda, a ne znati jesu li živi, treba li im pomoć..._ Iznenada je osjetila suosjećanje i simpatiju prema patuljku. Stajao je tik do nje i spustila mu je ruku na rame. Kad je dignuo pogled, u njegovim tamnim, duboko usađenim očima susrela je mješavinu nemoći i tuge. Pokušala mu se osmjehnuti, ali nije bila sigurna je li ispalo onoliko ohrabrujuće koliko je željela. Promatrali su se nekoliko trenutaka, bez ijedne riječi, a onda joj je Gimli lagano kimnuo. Nemoć i tuga nisu posve nestali, ali zasjenilo ih je uvažavanje i neznatni nagovještaj zahvalnosti. I tada je osjetila nadu i olakšanje. _Čak i bez riječi, ipak se možemo razumjeti... ma kako bili različiti._ Ponovno se osmjehnula.

"Ellin!" zovnuo ju je Legolas. Trgnula se i okrenula glavu prema njemu. Hitro je zaobišao Pippina koji je stajao između njih pa se opet priljubio bliže stijeni. "Vidiš onu izbočenu stijenu, tamo naprijed?" Dok je govorio, pokazao je rukom prema naprijed. Ellin je pogledala u naznačenom pravcu, i vidjela stijenu o kojoj je govorio: nadnosila se okomito nad stazom, a bila je nekih tridesetak metara udaljena. "Predlažem da pođemo do tamo. Ako stanemo ispod nje, bit ćemo zaklonjeni i moći ćemo i mi gađati orke, ne samo oni nas."

Riskirala je kratak pogled uvis, prema strmoj padini. Čak i da nije padao mrak, ne bi vidjela svoj cilj. Iznad njih, orci su bili predobro skriveni u spletu stijena. Njezin su pokret odmah popratile dvije strijele koje su pogodile stazu.

"Nećemo moći ništa vidjeti, i teško da ćemo ih pogoditi", odvratila je namršteno. "Bojim se da će to biti samo uzaludno trošenje strijela."

"Istina. Ali bar otprilike znamo gdje su. Ako se i oni nađu pod paljbom strijela, osjetit će se malo manje sigurno kad vide da im se uzvraća napad. Možda bismo brzim i usklađenim napadom kupili malo vremena Aragornu i Boromiru da pokušaju zaobići ovu gromadu na stazi", obrazložio je, pa se zatim nasmijao. "A potrudit ćemo se da i pogodimo štogod, zar ne?"

Morala se složiti, bilo je logike u njegovim riječima.

"Naravno. U pravu si", kimnula je.

"Budite jako pažljivi dok ne dođete do tamo. Ako primjete nekakav pokret na stazi, zasut će vas strijelama", upozorio je Gandalf.

"Pazit ćemo. I bolje da nas ne vide, da naš napad bude iznenadan", rekao je Legolas. "Kad stignemo tamo, probat ćemo što točnije ocijeniti njihov položaj, a onda krećemo s napadom, koliko god budemo jače mogli. Čim započnemo, neka Boromir i Aragorn pokušaju zaobići uništeni dio staze, bilo s donje ili s gornje strane."

_I nadat ćemo se da orka nema dovoljno da istovremeno nastave napadati i nas i njih_, dometnula je Ellin u sebi.

"Kako ćemo znati jesu li uspjeli prijeći i kada?" upitala je ozbiljno.

"Ja ću prenijeti Aragornu i Boromiru što namjeravate", rekao je Gandalf. "Kada prijeđu, signalizirat ćemo vam zviždukom. Idite sad, i samo oprezno."

Polako i pažljivo, krenuli su naprijed. Hodali su uglavnom bočno, leđima što je moguće bliže stijeni. Napredovali su prilično sporo, ali barem su ostali neprimijećeni. Odozgo su povremeno dolijetale strijele i kamenje; veći dio je bio usmjeren prema mjestu gdje je ostala družina, ali ponešto je zahvaćalo i malo šire područje. Orci su očito bili odlučni ne dopustiti družini da se izvuče iz klopke.

Kad su stigli do svog cilja, Legolas je oprezno izvirio iza stijene koja ih je štitila.

"Mislim da nisu primjetili naše odvajanje, vjerujem da su gađali stazu više preventivno, a ne radi nas dvoje."

"Šteta je što nas nema više strijelaca", rekla je. "Tada bismo ih mogli i jače pritisnuti."

"Da, i ja sam pomislio isto. Ali pokušat ćemo bar mi učiniti najviše što možemo."

Sada je i Ellin oprezno provirila iza ruba stijene. Međutim, u skoro potpunom mraku bilo je teško bilo što sa sigurnošću razabrati. Otprilike je vidjela mjesto gdje su se nalazili njihovi prijatelji, a onda je podigla pogled. Ispočetka nije mogla uočiti ništa i uzalud je pogledom pretraživala padinu. Tada je ugledala nekoliko stijena koje su eventualnom napadaču iz visine mogle poslužiti kao dobro uporište za napad; napadač bi odatle imao dobar pregled na stazu, a istovremeno bi bio i zaklonjen. Mjesto je bilo između pedeset i sto metara iznad pozicije na kojoj se nalazila družina, i to otprilike u ravnoj vertikalnoj liniji, koliko je mogla procijeniti. Nekoliko je trenutaka pozorno promatrala, nastojeći prodrijeti pogledom kroz tamu, i uočiti bilo kakav pokret ili znak da se orci nalaze upravo tamo. Tada je ugledala dvije strijele kako izlijeću upravo odatle. Okrenula se prema Legolasu koji je stajao tik iza nje, i kimnuo joj je i prije nego što je stigla išta reći.

"Vidio sam", rekao je kratko. "Pripremi se."

Ostali su stajati točno tu gdje su i bili, tek mali korak sa strane stijene, samo se on pomaknuo malo unatrag kako bi imao više prostora. Ellin je skinula luk s ramena i izvukla prvu strijelu. Bacila je još jedan pogled preko ramena. Legolas joj je dao znak da započne prva. Napela je luk, naciljala što je bolje mogla i otpustila strijelu.

-x-x-x-

"Glasam za gornju stranu", rekao je Boromir čim im je Gandalf doviknuo kakav je plan. "Mislim da je s donje teren teži."

"I rahliji, zbog odrona. Sumnjam da je uopće moguće proći dolje", potvrdio je Aragorn.

Priljubljeni uz stijenu, iščekivali su početak. Boromir je još malo učvrstio naprtnjaču. Orci ih sada više nisu gađali stalno, rasipajući strijele; tek je poneka doletjela povremeno, kao podsjetnik da su u klopci. A tada je najzad fijuk dopro s druge strane.

"Sad!" viknuo je Aragorn.

U hipu su obojica iskočili iz zaklona i započeli penjanje uz stijenu. Aragorn je krenuo prvi, a Boromir za njim. Ali odmah mu je bilo jasno da će biti itekako teško. Vidljivost je bila nikakva a padina strma. Svaki korak je bio riskantan. U sve gušćem mraku bilo je teško pronaći mjesto za oslonac noge ili ruke... a strijele orka nisu nimalo pomagale njihovom pokušaju izvlačenja.

"Moramo brže!" doviknuo je Aragorn. Boromir ne odgovori već se samo pomakne još malo naprijed i tiho opsuje kad je udario ramenom u jedan veliki izbočeni komad stijene. Strijele su zujale sa svih strana, činilo mu se. Orci su bili dijelom ometeni napadom Ellin i Legolasa, ali ipak su stizali gađati i njih dvojicu.

"Koliko još?" uzviknuo je. Nije mogao dobro vidjeti; Aragorn je krenuo prvi i zaklanjao mu pogled u lijevo, prema drugoj strani. Procijenio je da su sada točno iznad rupe na stazi, ali nije htio riskirati ni sekundu da se osvrne. Još jedna strijela proleti nad njegovom glavom i nagonski se priljubio još bliže stijeni.

"Još možda tri-četiri metra!" odvrati Aragorn. _Prespori smo_, sijevne Boromiru pomisao. Ma koliko žurili, na tom terenu jednostavno nisu mogli napredovati brzo. I upravo kada je bio u raskoraku, jedna se strijela zarije u njegov ruksak i udar mu poremeti ravnotežu. Zanio se malo unatrag i izgubio oslonac, noga mu klizne na strmom terenu. U posljednji čas se rukom uhvatio za jednu isturenu stijenu.

"Drži se!" viknuo je Aragorn. Uhvatio ga je za drugu ruku i povukao gore, upravo kada je i sam ponovno uspio postaviti nogu na stijenu.

"Ovdje smo kao na streljani", promrsio je kroz zube, ljutito.

"Nema drugog puta!" odgovorio je Aragorn kratko. No to je i sam znao. Skoro bez daha, užurbano, nastavili su mukotrpno napredovanje po strmoj litici. A tada je Boromir u zujanju strijela razabrao još jedan mukli, prijeteći zvuk. Kamenje koje se kotrlja.

-x-x-x-

Zatezanje luka, otpuštanje strijele. Zatezanje, otpuštanje. Pa sljedeća, pa još jedna, i tako stalno... nije ih brojala. Sva koncentracija joj je bila fokusirana u jednu točku, prema mjestu gdje su se nalazili orci. Nije vidjela ništa drugo. Samo je mislila na to kako moraju pomoći Boromiru i Aragornu. Bojala se za njih, bojala se kako će na onoj strmini uspjeti zaobići uništeni dio staze.

Tek poneka strijela je poletjela u njihovom pravcu, ali sve su padale podalje od njih, orci su bili neprecizni. Ellin i Legolas bili su dobro zaklonjeni, a njihovi lukovi su imali i nešto veći domet. Nastavljali su svoj napad, koncentrirano i usklađeno. Nisu smjeli usporiti ritam. Jer, svaka sekunda predaha značila je povećanu opasnost za Aragorna i Boromira. _Samo da prođu_. S tom mišlju, otpustila je još jednu strijelu. Ali željno iščekivani Gandalfov zvižduk – znak da su se Boromir i Aragorn probili do družine – još nije dolazio.

-x-x-x-

Još jedna strijela zarila se u njegov ruksak, a jedna je pogodila i Aragornov. Nova lavina kamenja kotrljala se prema njima. Boromir je znao da im vrijeme istječe.

A znao je to i Aragorn. I tada su obojica još jednom požurili, riskirajući još više na strmom terenu. Boromiru je noga kliznula i iskrivila se, a jedan od kamenova koji su se obrušavali pogodio ga je u rame. No zanemario je sijevajuću bol u gležnju i gotovo se bacio naprijed da izbjegne odron. Naposljetku, zadnjih metar-dva više nisu ni hodali već su se praktički bacili niz strminu i skotrljali na stazu. Dok su strijele orka padale oko njih, brzo su se priljubili uz stijenu, u sigurnost.

Cijelo tijelo ga je boljelo od udara o tvrdo tlo, naročito desno rame i bok, na koje je sletio. Lijevi gležanj mu je i dalje bolno pulsirao. Ali bili su na sigurnom, i napokon su mogli odahnuti. Gandalf je zviždukom signalizirao Legolasu i Ellin da je sve u redu.

"Jeste li dobro?" upitao je potom čarobnjak.

"Pa, ne bi škodilo da je ovo spuštanje na stazu bilo malo mekše", odgovorio je Aragorn, "ali osim toga, sve je dobro. Čitavi smo."

"Dobro ste i prošli", rekao je Gimli. "Izgledate skoro kao ježevi."

Svi su se nasmijali. Sad kad je neposredna opasnost prošla, počeli su se opuštati.

"Šta će nam štitovi kad imamo ruksake?" odvratio mu je Boromir sa smiješkom. Skinuo je ruksak i oslonio se leđima na stijenu. Bol je polako prolazila. Oprezno je nekoliko puta pomaknuo stopalo i zadovoljno ustanovio da će odmah moći nastaviti normalno hodati. Ništa u gležnju nije bilo ozlijeđeno. Doduše, nije da bi ga to spriječilo; da je trebalo, nastavio bi i šepajući, i ne bi dopustio da neka njegova sitna ozljeda bude uzrok sporijem napredovanju družine.

Sada im je još preostalo izvući se iz dometa strijela orka. Nije bilo jednostavno, dakako. Iako se tama već skoro posve zgusnula, nisu bili posve sigurni. Orci su u mraku vidjeli bolje od ikoga; nekoliko neopreznijih, izloženijih pokreta odmah su bili praćeni strijelama. Srećom, bili su neprecizni. Polako, metar po metar, priljubljeni uz stijenu, napredovali su. I najzad, nakon nekog vremena stigli su do mjesta gdje su ih čekali Legolas i Ellin. Dvoje vilenjaka dočekalo ih je s uzdahom olakšanja i radosnim pozdravom. Nije mogao vidjeti Ellinino lice, bilo je mračno. Zadržao je nekoliko trenutaka pogled na njenoj silueti; nadao se da nije bila ozlijeđena u odronu.

Aragorn i Gandalf su ih požurivali da odmah krenu dalje, jer iako je neposredna opasnost prošla orci su još uvijek bili blizu i mogli su pokušati neki novi napad. Nastavili su oprezno hodati stazom, onoliko brzo koliko su tama i opasna uska staza dopuštale. Napadi orka strijelama tada su prestali i Boromir zaključi da su im se našli izvan dometa. _Što ne znači da orci ne spremaju nešto novo._

Nakon nekog vremena napokon su se našli u šumi. U mraku je bilo teško napredovati, ali srećom, Aragorn je ubrzo pronašao mali zaklonjeni usjek u kojem su se mogli ulogoriti. Zapravo, radilo se tek o manjem udubljenju u padini, koja se na tom mjestu najprije spuštala prilično strmo, da bi se zatim izravnala tvoreći mali ravni dio gdje su mogli prenoćiti. S obje strane su se nad njihovim skrovištem uzdizale bočne padine i visoki borovi. Mjesta nije bilo mnogo i postavili su vreće za spavanje vrlo blizu jedan drugome. Večernji obrok prošao je bez paljenja vatre i uglavnom u tišini. Razgovarali su isključivo tihim šaptom, i to ne baš mnogo, jer su morali biti što neprimjetniji i nečujniji. Orci su ih mogli potražiti i ponovno napasti.

Cijelu su noć stražarili u parovima. Boromir je došao na red iza ponoći, zajedno s Gandalfom. Nakon ležanja u toploj vreći za spavanje, ispočetka mu je bilo prilično hladno i čvrsto se omotao svojim debelim plaštem. Bilo je prilično mračno. Mjesečeve zrake su se kroz gusto isprepletene grane tek mjestimično probijale do tla. Izgledale su kao tanke, srebrnaste pruge. Bilo je prilično mirno, bez vjetra, i Boromir je bio zahvalan na tome; zvuci fijukanja vjetra prigušili bi šumove koraka orka i omogućili im lakše prikradanje.

Proračunavao je koliko će im još trebati do Gondora. Ako sve prođe glatko, manje od mjesec dana. Ali znao je da je to teško očekivati; vjerojatno će putovati i više. A svaki dodatni dan putovanja za njega će značiti veću brigu za Faramira i Gondor. Pa ipak, i kad bi se vratio nekoliko mjeseci unatrag i ponovno odlučivao hoće li upravo on krenuti u Rivendell ili poslati nekog drugog, znao je da bi opet odabrao isto. Neke su stvari bile isuviše važne da bi ih se prepustilo drugome. San o polutanu i Isildurovoj kletvi bio je toliko živ i stvaran da je jednostavno _znao_ da mora poći u Rivendell, jer će tamo naći odgovore na svoja pitanja i započet će važni događaji koji će utjecati i na sudbinu Gondora. I zato nije požalio svoju odluku, već je i sada, kao što je učinio već mnogo puta otkako je u jesen napustio Minas Tirith, uputio molitvu Eruu da čuva njegovog brata i njegov narod.

Odgovore je dobio, čak i više no što je očekivao i bio spreman u tom trenutku, i doista su se počele događati velike stvari. Što god da ih je čekalo, znao je da je Međuzemlju kakvo je do tada postojalo došao kraj; nakon rata, više ništa neće biti isto... bilo dobro ili loše po njih. Na trenutak je poželio da je rođen u neko drugo, mirnije vrijeme, i da može spokojno proživjeti svoj život, uz obitelj, posvećen Gondoru u kojem vlada mir. Ali kao i uvijek, brzo je odbacio te misli. Nikad nije bježao od odgovornosti i sada će se odlučno suočiti sa svime što je bilo pred njima.

I još se nešto dogodilo u Rivendellu, nešto što u svim tim sudbonosnim zbivanjima možda nije bilo važno za Međuzemlje, ali je bilo važno za njega... upoznao je osobu koja mu je svakim danom bila sve važnija. Osobu u koju se zaljubio. Nije znao točno kada i kako se to dogodilo, ali nije više to mogao negirati. Volio ju je. Pretpostavljao je da se nema čemu nadati, jer mnogo toga ih je razdvajalo. Bila je vilenjakinja, a on tek smrtnik. I ni po čemu nije dala naslutiti da osjeća isto što i on... ali to nije mijenjalo njegove osjećaje.

Često mu je bila u mislima. Baš kao i kasnije, kad je nakon svoje stražarske smjene ponovno legao spavati.

-x-x-x-

Noć je protekla mirno. Bilo da orci nisu pronašli tragove družine, bilo da su odustali od napada na protivnika koji se pokazao težim plijenom od očekivanja, nakon napada na litici protekle večeri nisu više pokušali napasti. Ipak, svi su bili oprezniji i budniji no inače.

Jutro je bilo sivo i tmurno. Vjetar nije bio osobito jak, ali bilo je prilično hladno. Teški olujni oblaci koji su se gomilali na nebu nisu obećavali ništa dobro. Ellin se namrštila promatrajući ih. Putovanje kroz mećavu nije joj bilo ni najmanje privlačno – najblaže rečeno – a izgledalo je da će biti neminovno. Nije naročito voljela snijeg, osim dok je bila sasvim mala i uživala u grudanju. _Ja bih kući. Ja bih da sam već u Lorienu_, pomislila je gledajući u pravcu Caradhrasa i prijevoja, daleko iznad njih. No nije ih zapravo vidjela; bili su skriveni ispod teške oblačne kape.

"Da pogodim? Želiš biti bilo gdje drugdje nego tamo?" upitao je Aragorn dok je prolazio pored nje, pripremajući se za polazak. Pokretom glave je pokazao prema planini i nasmijao joj se. Naravno, dobro ju je poznavao i znao je što misli čak i kad ne bi vidio njen trenutni izraz lica.

"Nda", promrmljala je nekakav potvrdni odgovor. "Unaprijed se ježim pri pomisli na snijeg, vjetar, oluju... Hladno je, vjetar ti nosi snijeg u lice i za vrat, pa ti se počne topiti po licu, pa ništa ne vidiš od pahuljica... baš smo našli godišnje doba kad ćemo putovati." Malo si je dala oduška i prepustila se djetinjastom cmizdrenju, i uživala pri tome. Ali Aragornov smijeh se na to samo pojačao.

"Preživjet ćeš", rekao je veselo. "I pomisli kako ćeš idućeg ljeta, kad ti bude vruće, poželjeti malo ove svježine."

"Nisi me utješio", frknula je, tobože uvrijeđeno. "Nemam ništa protiv ljetnih vrućina. A planina je još uvijek tu, i dalje je moram prijeći, i još uvijek se moram probiti kroz hrpu pahuljica koje me žele smočiti."

"Preživjet ćeš", ponovio je i dalje se smijući, pa produžio dalje, složiti svoj ruksak. Oduprla se porivu da mu se izbelji, što su često oboje činili jedno drugom dok su bili djeca, i stala se i sama spremati za polazak. No osjećala je da ju je ovo malo šale oraspoložilo.

Netom što su krenuli dalje, prošli su snježnu granicu. Početne manje hrpice snijega brzo su se stopile u debeli sniježni pokrov. Napredovanje im je sada bilo usporeno jer je bilo teže hodati kroz snijeg. Vegetacija se uskoro prorijedila; tek je ponegdje raslo poneko stablo ili grm. Ono što je u nižim predjelim bilo staza, sada je bilo samo dio jednolične bjeline. Ellin se na trenutke pitala kako Aragorn i Gandalf uopće znaju kojim putem treba ići.

Oko podneva su napravili kratku stanku i okrijepili se. Izgled neba nije obećavao ništa dobro. Snijeg još nije počeo padati, ali izgledalo je da je to samo pitanje trenutka. Pogledala je prema oblacima koji su skrivali planinu. Prijevoj je bio još daleko, i usporeni dubokim snijegom nisu nikako mogli prijeći do večeri. Procijenila je da će tek sljedećeg dana biti na drugoj strani gorja, a i to samo ako ne iskrsne ništa nepredviđeno.

"Trebali bismo nasjeći drva dok ga još ima unaokolo i ponijeti ga sa sobom", začula je iza sebe Boromirov glas. "Ne znamo što nas još čeka putem, a moguće je da će nam drva itekako zatrebati u snijegu koji je pred nama."

"Istina", složio se Aragorn. "Volio bih da ne bude teškoća, ali moramo se opskrbiti."

Posjekli su i ugrubo iscijepali borovih grana koliko god su mogli ponijeti, pa ih podijelili u svežnjeve. Svaki je član družine ponio dio tog dragocjenog tereta. Ellin je pričvrstila svoj svežanj na vrh ruksaka, pa osjećajući povećanu težinu na leđima, polako krenula za ostalima. Caradhras ih je čekao.

-x-x-x-

Staza ih je mjestimice vodila dijelovima koji su bili više na udaru vjetra, pa stoga i ogoljeniji, ali većinom su morali hodati preko snijegom prekrivenih predjela te su napredovali sporo. Upravo su savladavali jedan teži, strmiji dio na kojem je Boromir pomagao hobitima da ga lakše prođu, kad je začuo zvuk otklizavanja iza leđa. Frodo, koji je hodao posljednji od četvorice hobita, izgubio je ravnotežu i otkotrljao se unatrag. Boromir se odmah okrenuo i zakoraknuo nazad niz padinu ne bi li mu pomogao, ali srećom, već nakon nekoliko metara ga je na ravnijem dijelu prihvatio Aragorn i zaustavio njegovo opasno klizanje. Frodo se odmah uspravio i vidjelo se da je s njime sve u redu, nije bio ozlijeđen u padu.

Ali Boromir je ostao stajati kao ukopan, zureći u stvarčicu koja je blistala u snijegu. Lančić o kojem je visio Prsten puknuo je dok se hobit kotrljao niz padinu i ostao je ležati na njoj. Prsten je sada bio tu, nadohvat ruke, ne skriven kao obično već izložen pogledima sviju njih. Gledajući ga, Boromir iznenada osjeti nelagodu. Neobjašnjivo, ali kao da je Prsten prestao biti puki neživi predmet, tek komadić zlata, već se pretvorio u nešto živo što mu uzvraća pogled. Nije mogao odvojiti oči od njega.

_Boromire._

Osvrnuo se da vidi tko ga to zove, a onda shvati da nitko nije progovorio. _Pričinilo mi se_. Istovremeno, nešto u njemu šapnulo mu je da to nije pravi odgovor. Ali nije nastavio razmišljati o tome, jer mu se činilo da ni ne može razmišljati. Prsten kao da mu je prekinuo tijek svih ostalih misli. Vidio je samo njega. Zarobljen.

Tada je trepnuo i prenuo se. Opet je vladao sobom. Onaj glas maločas mu se sigurno pričinio. Koraknuo je prema Prstenu s namjerom da ga odnese do hobita koji je stajao malo niže i čekao, bez riječi.

_Gondor može biti spašen_.

Glas je bio toliko tih i neuhvatljiv da je gotovo mogao povjerovati da nije čuo baš ništa, slika Gondora tako kratkotrajna da je bio skoro siguran da je nije ni bilo. Ili ipak jest? Gledao je Prsten. Zar je taj mali predmet mogao uzrokovati tu sliku? Uputiti mu misao? Taj mali komad metala? Je li bio baš _toliko_ moćan? Spustio se za još jedan korak i podignuo razbijenu ogrlicu. Mali zlatni predmet polako se njihao na lančiću u njegovoj ruci. Bio je tako malen, tako lagan.

"Nije li čudno", započeo je glasom tako tihim da su ga čuli samo Aragorn i Frodo koji su mu stajali najbliže, "da trpimo toliko straha i sumnji zbog tako sićušnog predmeta?"

_Boromire._

Još mu nikad Prsten nije bio toliko blizu. Ako bi pružio drugu ruku, mogao bi ga dodirnuti. U času tako kratkom da nije potrajao ni poput treptaja oka, vidio je Prsten na svojoj ruci...

"Boromire!" Ovaj je glas bio stvaran. I razbio je sliku. Rasplinula se kao da je nije ni bilo. Trepnuo je i opet vidio graničara i hobita i snijeg na planini, a Prsten je opet bio samo prsten – tek običan okrugli komad zlata bez ukrasa, ništa više od toga.

Duboko je udahnuo i razbistrio misli. Priviđenja su nestala.

"Evo me", rekao je i prešao preostalih nekoliko koraka koji su ga dijelili do Froda, pa mu pružio lančić. Hobit ga je uzeo prilično naglim pokretom, posesivno stegnuvši šaku oko lančića, i oštro ga pogledao. Aragornovo je lice bilo mirno, ali Boromir mu je pročitao oprez u očima.

"Dobro si? Nisi se povrijedio u padu?" upitao je hobita blago se osmjehnuvši. Želio je izbrisati maloprijašnju napetost i sjenu. Osjećao se ponešto zbunjeno.

"Dobro sam", odgovorio je Frodo stisnutih usana, nevoljko. Nije rekao više ništa već je spremio lančić i brzo zaobišao Boromira, pa se stao uspinjati. Prije no što će krenuti za Frodom, Aragorn mu je uputio još jedan dugi pogled, i Boromir mu je neodređeno kimnuo. Nakon nekoliko trenutaka, i sam se nastavio penjati.

Uskoro je počeo padati snijeg, ali Boromir nije primjećivao ledene iglice koje su mu šibale lice. Razmišljao je o Prstenu i svemu što se dogodilo od trenutka kada ga je ugledao kako leži u snijegu. Što se zapravo zbilo? Ono što je čuo, vidio, osjetio – jer nešto jest osjetio, nije to mogao negirati – bilo je to djelovanje Prstena. To mu je bilo posve jasno. Nisu li ga još u Rivendellu upozorili da je Prsten izrazito snažan i zao? Da je zapravo samo produžena ruka Sauronove moći?

Odgovor je bio logičan, sam se nametao. Prsten je bio moćniji no što je i pretpostavljao. Morat će biti oprezniji, ne smije dozvoliti da ga Prsten opčini; jer, to je ono što mu se maloprije zamalo dogodilo. Ako se ikad ponovi slična situacija, mora čvršće vladati sobom.

Ipak, jedna stvar ga je malo zbunjivala... ako ga je Prsten doista htio namamiti, kako to da nije to pokušao učiniti slikama koje mu nude moć, slavu, besmrtnost? Devetorica su pala na taj način. Ako je Prsten mogao namamiti ljude u klopku, kako to da ga nije dražio vizijama u kojima će ga učiniti vladarem čitavog Međuzemlja, ili nečim sličnim? Jer, misao da Gondor može biti spašen nije mu bila nova, zar ne? To je znao i sam, to je bila njegova vlastita misao; nije mu Prsten to rekao. _Možda onda ipak nije toliko lukav i moćan?_

Boromirova je zamisao bila jednostavna. Kada bi netko moćan poput Gandalfa pristao poraziti Saurona uz pomoć Prstena, Gondor – a i cijelo Međuzemlje – mogli bi biti spašeni na mnogo sigurniji način; plan Družine smišljen u Rivendellu bio suviše riskantan. A Prsten se može uništiti kada opasnost prođe.

Dok se probijao kroz duboki snijeg, pomalo je iz misli potisnuo Prsten i usredotočio se na uspon. Bilo je naporno, a strma padina u oluji je tražila punu koncentraciju. Krivi korak mogao je biti vrlo opasan.

Ali iako potisnuta, misao nije bila izbrisana. Ideja koja mu je sinula još u Rivendellu sada mu se čvrsto ukorijenila u umu, i nastavit će ga proganjati. Jer Prsten je ipak bio lukav i moćan, više no što je Boromir mogao zamisliti. Upravo je Gondor bio sredstvo kojim ga je Prsten mogao najsuptilnije dražiti, i najneprimjetnije; Boromir nije shvaćao da mu Prsten iskrivljuje sliku stvarnosti, da mu šalje slike i misli koje je doživljavao kao svoje. Našao se u klopci koje nije bio svjestan.

-x-x-x-

Mrak se polako počeo zgušnjavati već u rano poslijepodne, ranije no što bi bio slučaj da je dan bio vedar. Ellin je pokušavala prodrijeti pogledom kroz gustu koprenu pahuljica tjeranih vjetrom. Kapuljača joj je bila navučena nisko na čelo. Činilo joj se da se nalazi u nekakvom loncu u kojem umjesto vode ključaju ledeni vjetar i snijeg. Dnevna svjetlost je bila mutna i prigušena, siva poput oblaka koji su se nadvijali nad njima.

Snijeg je bio dubok i usporavao ih, noge su im propadale meki bijeli pokrivač. Pahuljice su joj se lijepile za lice, topile i cijedile za vrat. Pokušavala ih je brisati, no i rukavice i krzneni ovratnik bili su joj mokri. Udari ledenog vjetra bi je svako malo natjerali da zadrhti. Bilo joj je hladno, ali istovremeno i toplo od napornog uspinjanja. Teret na leđima joj se činio barem tri puta teži no inače. Usprkos hladnoći, znojila se. Osjećala je kako joj se odjeća lijepi za tijelo, a zbog isparavanja znoja ispod njene debele zimske jakne činilo joj se kao da se kuha unutar oklopa sačinjenog od vlastite odjeće. Neugodan miris dopirao joj je do nosnica i izluđivao je. Umor i nervoza rasli su joj sa svakim korakom. Ako je njezina odlučnost i jednog trenutka od polaska iz Rivendella bila na kušnji, ako je ijednom zažalila svoju odluku, bilo je to sada. _Kad bih samo mogla biti bilo gdje drugdje..._ Zastala je, teško dišući, i naslonila se na stijenu koja se uzdizala uz stazu. Gimli, koji je do tada hodao iza nje, zaobišao ju je i produžio dalje, a nekoliko trenutaka kasnije ju je sustigao Boromir. Zastao je kraj nje.

"Je li sve u redu?" upitao je. I on je navukao kapuljaču sve do očiju. Brada mu je bila prekrivena tankim slojem snijega.

_Jesam li u redu? Ne, nisam!_ skoro je povikala. _Zima mi je i vruće mi je i želim skinuti ovu smrdljivu odjeću i okupati se, i želim biti negdje gdje je suho i toplo i nikad više ne vidjeti snijeg!_ Na trenutak se osjetila poput bespomoćnog djeteta i poželjela zaplakati.

"Zafrkavaš me?" odbrusila je. "Bit ću u redu jednom kad se nađem daleko od ove proklete planine."

Ne čekajući njegov odgovor, Ellin se okrenula i nastavila uspinjati, ubrzavši korak. Nije znala bi li se osjećala bijesno, nervozno ili bijedno. No već nakon nekoliko koraka, u posljednji trenutak se zaustavila da ne bubne Gimlija koji je stajao ispred nje. To ju je malo osvijestilo. _Nisam ga ni primjetila..._ Spoznaja ju je malo uplašila i vratila u stvarnost. Obuzeta samosažaljenjem i nervozom, prestala je obraćati pažnju na okolinu, što je na planini u oluji moglo biti vrlo opasno. Zaustavila se i osvrnula. Zbog mećave nije mogla vidjeti mnogo u daljinu, no uspjela je nazrijeti da se nedaleko pred njima uzdiže visoka stijena. S njihove lijeve strane padina se uzdizala a s desne se blago spuštala, da bi nakon nekoliko metara bila naglo odsječena i formirala duboku provaliju. Obronci na suprotnoj strani, jedva vidljivi, bili su strmi i uzdizali su se još više od mjesta na kojem su oni stajali, nestajući u magli. Sve oko njih bilo je prekriveno bjelinom, izuzev nekoliko stršećih stijena s kojih je vjetar otpuhao sniježni pokrivač.

Osim Boromira, svi ostali članovi družine bili su ispred nje. Sitne figure hobita djelovale su još sitnije u dubokom snijegu. Stisnuli su se sasvim blizu jedan drugom. Na čelu kolone, Aragorn i Gandalf su raspravljali o nečemu, ali zbog fijuka vjetra Ellin nije mogla razabrati njihove riječi. Dok je čekala, podignula je pogled. Nebo je polako postajalo tamnije, tmuran sivi dan postajao je još neprozirniji. Tada su se Gandalf i Aragorn okrenuli prema ostalima.

"Moramo se brzo skloniti, noć pada", rekao je Aragorn. Govorio je glasno, kako bi nadjačao divljanje oluje. "Na žalost, ovaj usjek pred nama je jedino mjesto gdje se možemo noćas zaustaviti. Daleko je od idealnog, ali nemamo izbora."

"Ovo?" upitao je Boromir, sumnjičavo promatrajući malu zaravan nad kojom se s istočne strane, prema kojoj su bili okrenuti, nadnosila visoka stijena. Bila je ponešto nakošena nad zaravni, a s njihove lijeve strane se spajala s padinom koja se uzdizala nad stazom. Sretna okolnost je bila ta što je vjetar puhao upravo s istoka, niz planinu, pa je taj mali ravni dio, uvučen u stijenu, bio donekle zaštićen od snijega i vjetra. Tlo je na tom dijelu bilo skoro golo, a ono malo snijega što ga je prekrivalo moglo se lako i brzo očistiti. Ali suprotna, desna strana, od koje je staza vodila dalje uz planinu, bila je posve otvorena; prave zaštite od hladnoće ipak nije bilo.

"Nije li ovdje negdje uz stazu jedna spilja?" upitala je Ellin, maglovito se prisjećajući svog posljednjeg prijelaza Caradhrasa, još prije tridesetak godina. Sjećala se da su prenoćili u nekoj spilji, ali tada je bilo ljetno doba i krajolik je izgledao sasvim drukčije; ovo sada joj je bilo skoro neprepoznatljivo. Nije dobro mogla ni procijeniti koliko visoko se nalaze.

"Postoji, ali s ovog mjesta, spilja je udaljena oko sat hoda. U ovim uvjetima trebalo bi nam i više, a brzo će pasti mrak. Drugog mjesta za logor u okolici nema", odgovorio je Aragorn namršteno. Kad je pogledala svoje promrzle suputnike, bilo joj je sasvim jasno da ionako jedva čekaju stanku. Baš kao i ona sama.

Smjestili su se u najzaklonjenijem i najuvučenijem dijelu, na mjestu gdje su se stijena i padina spajale. Natiskali su se prilično blizu jedni drugih, znajući da će biti itekako važno čuvati toplinu. Vatra je gorjela u sredini njihovog malog logora, dajući im prijeko potrebnu toplinu i usput sušeći poneki promočeni odjevni predmet.

"Moramo paziti kako trošimo drva", napomenuo je Gandalf. "Ne smijemo potrošiti više od trećine zaliha. Trebat će nam i za iduće noći."

"Pa koliko nas još čeka noći na snijegu?" zacvilio je Sam. "Ja ne mogu više, meni je previše i ovo."

"Nisi jedini", promrmljala je Ellin umorno, sušeći svoje rukavice kraj vatre. Čvrsto se omotala svojim plaštem. Kraj nje se smjestio Gimli, koji se toliko zamotao u svoju vreću za spavanje da su mu samo oči provirivale. S njene druge strane bio je Legolas, koji se već ispružio i odmarao.

"A nije opasno što smo upalili vatru?" upitao je Frodo. "Hoću reći, zbog svjetla. Vidjet će se iz daljine."

"Da, stvarno", nadovezao se Merry. I ostali hobiti su zabrinuto kimnuli i zagledali se u Gandalfa. Četvorka se zavukla u sam kut njihova malog skloništa.

"U ovakvoj oluji, teško da nadaleko unaokolo ima ikoga tko bi nas mogao vidjeti", odgovorio je čarobnjak. "A vatra nam je itekako potrebna."

"A koliko će nam još trebati da prijeđemo? Koliko još moramo ići kroz ovaj snijeg?" pitao je Merry. Zvučao je prilično nesretno.

Aragorn, koji je do tada stajao malo podalje i promatrao okolinu, sada im se pridružio i spustio na tlo, između Legolasa i Boromira. Malo je razmišljao prije nego što će odgovoriti.

"Barem još jedan dan do prijevoja, rekao bih. Da nije bilo oluje, danas bismo prevalili barem upola duži put no što smo uspjeli proći. Ali na žalost, nemoguće je ići brže."

"Ajme, još jedan dan!" zavapio je Sam. "Pa onda još silazak po snijegu! A što ako ne prestane oluja? Zar ćemo još morati noćiti u ovakvim uvjetima?"

"Bilo bi bolje da nismo ni napuštali Rivendell", zagunđao je Pippin. "Lijepo nas je savjetovao gospodar Elrond da ne idemo, i mogli smo ga poslušati."

"A mogli smo i nastaviti put ravnicom, pa krenuti u Khazad-dum, i sada bismo bili na toplom i zaštićenom mjestu, a ne ovdje smrznuti", rekao je Gimli, ne obraćajući se nikom posebno. "Bit će dobro ako se sutra ne probudim ispod tri metra snijega."

"Možemo li sutra krenuti natrag?" upitao je Merry, a oči su mu naglo zabljesnule nadom. Iz izraza njihovih lica, bilo je jasno da i ostali hobiti dijele njegovo mišljenje.

"Zapamtili smo tvoje mišljenje i prvi put kad smo ga čuli, Gimli. Raspravili smo već tu priču, nemam što dodati", rekao je Gandalf odsječno, s laganim prizvukom iritiranosti. Potom se okrenuo prema hobitu, a izraz lica mu se smekšao. "Ne možemo, dragi Merry", odgovorio je blago, ali odlučno. Hobit je nato uzdahnuo i snuždio se. "No već ćemo se nekako probiti. Hajde, nećete se valjda predati već prvog dana?" Nasmiješio se kako bi ih obodrio. "Čuo sam sve o vašem putu do Rivendella. Znam koliko vam je bilo teško kroz močvare. Niste li i tada mislili da nećete moći savladati taj teški teren? A ipak ste uspjeli."

"Tada nije bilo tako hladno i tako naporno", prosvjedovao je Pippin.

"Nije, ali je bilo užasno vlažno i neugodno, zar ne?" podsjetio ih je Aragorn. "Vlaga se uvukla u sve pore i odjeća nam je danima bila napola mokra, a mušice su nas neprestano gnjavile. Mislili ste da ćete izludjeti. No dan po dan, izdržali ste. Tako ćete i sada."

"Ali onda bar nismo morali prenoćiti na ovakvoj oluji", usprotivio se Frodo.

"Ali sada nisi ranjen morgulskom oštricom", spremno je odvratio Aragorn. "Sjećaš li se kako ti je bilo poslije Amon Sula? Svih onih sati i dana putovanja kada te razdirala bol i otrov, kada si mislio da nećeš dočekati idući dan?"

"Mda, sjećam se. Bilo je užasno. Ali i sada je gadno. A ne znamo koliko nas još snijega čeka."

"Svaki put kad nam je teško, ima trenutaka kad mislimo da nećemo izdržati. Ali uvijek se nađe snage", rekao je toplo Gandalf i ohrabrujuće se nasmiješio hobitima. "Tako ćete i ovoga puta. Poznam vas dobro, dragi moji hobiti. Ima u vama puno više snage no što i sami znate."

Na ovo mu nisu odgovorili odmah, Ellin je vidjela da razmišljaju o tome što su čuli.

"U redu", rekao je nakon nekog vremena Frodo. Oči su mu bile čvrsto zatvorene. "Pretvarat ću se da sam u svome domu u Shireu. U svojoj sam rupi. Nema snijega i toplo mi je. Ako budem žmirio, onda neću vidjeti snijeg oko sebe. Samo ne smijem otvoriti oči, i neće biti snijega i toplo je."

"I ja sam probao zamislit, ali meni ne pomaže." Sam je otvorio oči i namrgodio se. "Ja bih bio negdje drugdje, a ne tu."

"Slažem se", kimnuo je Pippin snuždeno. "Sve do sada je bilo lakše od ovoga."

Ušutjeli su i zašuškali se u svoje vreće za spavanje. Ellin se nelagodno promeškoljila. Slagala se s hobitima i dala bi sve samo da se sada može nalaziti negdje na toplom i suhom. Počela je razmišljati o tome da pođe do stražnje strane stijene i na brzinu se opere. _Smrznut ćeš se, luđakinjo jedna_, rekla je sama sebi. _Nije vrijeme za pranje._ Podigla je pogled prema nebu. Sad je bilo tamnosive boje, sumrak se pretvarao u noć. Nad obrisom stijene koja ih je zaklanjala vidjela je kovitlanje snježnih pahuljica na vjetru. Potom je zatvorila oči. Njezino je maštanje bilo drukčije vrste od Frodove. U mislima je vidjela čistu i mirisnu odjeću, zamišljala njen dodir na čistoj, svježe opranoj koži. I sama pomisao na to ju je toliko dražila da se izvukla iz vreće za spavanje i ustala. Prekoračila je Legolasa i hodajući uz stijenu udaljila se nekoliko koraka iz njihovog zaklona. _Možda bih mogla pokušati..._ Ako se namjeravala oprati, znala je da mora požuriti. Po mraku bi bilo preopasno tražiti put iza stijene. Čim se našla van zaklona, na udaru snijega i vjetra, za probu je povukla rukav svoje jakne i veste, ogolivši podlakticu. Ali istog časa se sledila, snijeg joj je šibao kožu poput ledenih strelica i već za nekoliko sekundi navukla je rukave natrag, cvokoćući. Namrštila se i neraspoloženo vratila natrag. _No dobro_, pokušala se utješiti, _što bih uopće postigla s pranjem? Do sutra navečer bila bih jednako znojna i smrdljiva, a tunika koju sad imam se ne bi stigla osušiti i ne bih se imala u što presvući_. I tako je odgodila temeljito pranje za neko neodređeno buduće vrijeme kada neće biti u snijegu i oluji, znajući da se sad mora ograničiti samo na održavanje osnovne higijene.

Kad se vratila natrag i sjela na svoje mjesto, pogled joj je susreo Boromirove oči. Sjetivši se kako mu je ranije grubo odbrusila, pocrvenjela je i brzo skrenula pogled, osjećajući nelagodu. Sada mu se čak nije mogla niti ispričati jer trenutno su bili okruženi svim članovima družine, a nije htjela spominjati to pred svima. Njezino neraspoloženje produbilo se još malo.

Uskoro je pao mrak i pojeli su svoj večernji obrok. Sada lov nije bio moguć pa su morali uzeti dio zaliha suhe putne hrane. Vatra je gorjela prilično sporo i uz dosta dima jer su drva bila vlažna. Ipak, to je značilo da će im zaliha duže trajati, što je moglo biti itekako značajno, jer čekalo ih je još noći na planini. Ellin se nije usuđivala predviđati koliko, niti u kakvim uvjetima. Nadala se da će oluja što brže prestati.

Noć joj je bila duga i teška. Mjesta je bilo malo, prostor je bio skučen, pa joj je bilo neudobno i nije dobro spavala. Često se budila, a onda neko vrijeme ne bi mogla ponovno zaspati. Odmah kraj nje, s desne strane, spavao je Gimli. I na njenu nesreću, hrkao je veći dio noći. Kada je inače bila na putovanjima i kada bi bila doista umorna, obično joj nikakvi zvukovi ne bi smetali da zaspe. Te noći, međutim, i najmanji šumovi su je dekoncentrirali i smetali. Pokušala se pokriti preko glave ne bi li pobjegla i od hrkanja i od zavijanja vjetra, no postigla je samo to da joj je uskoro ponestalo svježeg zraka, pa se opet morala otkriti. Slušajući hrapavi zvuk iz Gimlijevih usta, dok bi nakon svakog buđenja nastojala ponovno zaspati, najradije bi ga bila prodrmala. Ali naravno, nije imala srca prekinuti njegov san.

Gotovo je s olakšanjem dočekala svoju stražarsku smjenu, jer joj je donijela spas od uzaludnog prevrtanja na skučenom ležaju. Zadatak nije bio težak; zbog oluje se nije moglo vidjeti ništa, i te se noći stražarenje svodilo samo na to da bude budna i prema potrebi doda novu granu na vatru. Izvukla se iz kruga oko vatre, udaljila tek korak-dva te sjela naslonivši se leđima na stijenu. Omotala se i utoplila vrećom za spavanje pa jednostavno promatrala tamu i snijeg. Bila je ponešto nemirna, iako nije znala reći pravi razlog; pretpostavljala je da je to stoga što su usprkos stražarenju ipak bili ranjivi. _Sumnjam, doduše, da ijedan ork luta unaokolo po ovom nevremenu_, pomislila je. _Vjerujem da su orci mudriji od nas i da su negdje duboko u svojim jazbinama, na toplom, a ne vani._ Ipak, ako bi im se netko želio privući na udaljenost dometa strijela, mogao bi to učiniti i ostati neopažen.

Promotrila je svoje suputnike. Uglavnom su bili sklupčani i stisnuti jedan blizu drugoga. Gimli je i dalje hrkao, baš kao i Pippin, nešto dalje od njega. Sam nije spavao, mogla je to vidjeti iz njegova stalnog okretanja, nije bio opušten kao ostali. Pogled joj se potom zaustavio na Boromiru. U slabom svjetlu njihove male vatre nije mu dobro vidjela lice, a i nije bio okrenut točno prema njoj. Ali bilo je dovoljno da samo na tren zatvori oči i odmah bi vidjela njegovo pravilno lice, tople sive oči i onaj neodoljiv osmijeh, koji je toliko voljela i koji joj je uvijek tjerao srce da kuca brže. Gledajući u daljinu i razmišljajući o njemu, Ellin se nasmiješila.

Iznenada se trgnula i zatreptala očima, a srce joj je stalo uplašeno lupati. _Što se događa...?_ Osvrtala se oko sebe, isprva zbunjena. Vatra je skoro dogorjela, ali ipak nije bilo potpuno mračno. Pogledala je prema nebu i vidjela da više nije bilo crno, polako se razdanjivalo. Onda je shvatila. _Zadrijemala sam._ Tijekom jednoličnog stražarenja, umor i neispavanost ipak su je na kraju savladali, usprkos sjedećem položaju. Brzo je ustala i podstaknula vatru dodavši jednu granu, pa se osvrnula. Snijeg nije prestajao padati. Dokle god je u mutnom svjetlu zore mogla doprijeti pogledom, sve je bilo mirno, njezine oči nisu uhvatile nikakav skriveni pokret. Ali srce joj je i dalje ubrzano tuklo, a njezin strah nije prolazio. _Kako sam samo smjela? Šta da se vatra ugasila? Šta da su nam se orci prikrali?_ Prošla je nekoliko koraka naprijed-natrag po maloj zaravni, ogledavajući se svuda unaokolo, upirući pogled u daljinu, tražeći bilo kakav znak opasnosti. Iako je sve izgledalo u redu, nije se mogla smiriti. Činjenica da ne može odrediti što ju je toliko uznemirilo, osim vlastite pogreške, uplašila ju je još više. Iskoračivši iz zaklona stijene, našla se na udaru krupnih snježnih pahuljica koje su je nemilice šibale, ali nije obratila pažnju niti na njih niti na vjetar. Gledala je niz planinu, prema smjeru iz kojeg su došli, a onda i iza stijene, u pravcu u kojem je staza vodila dalje uzbrdo. I njezin je strah iznenada dobio temelj, a ono što ju je uznemiravalo cijelo vrijeme odjednom joj je postalo jasno. Staze gotovo više i nije bilo. Planina je još od ranije bila prekrivena debelim snježnim pokrivačem, a novi snijeg koji je bez prestanka padao cijelu noć i dio prethodnog dana stvorio je možda i neprohodnu barijeru. Počela se bojati kako će se probiti dalje. A gledajući unatrag, pitala se je li i povratak uopće moguć.


	14. Nesavladivi Caradhras

**14. Nesavladivi Caradhras**

_'Pa kako ćemo naprijed?' 'Je li uopće moguće proći?' 'Ajme, zatrpat će nas!' 'Zar ne bismo trebali krenuti natrag?' 'A šta ako je i prema natrag previše snijega, što ćemo onda?' 'Ovo je previše snijega.' 'Imamo li plan?' 'Kako ćemo se izvući?'_ Pitanja i komentari hobita nisu prestajali otkako su se probudili i vidjeli debeli snježni pokrivač. Ellin je dijelila njihovu tjeskobu, iako nije bila glasna poput njih. Dok su hobiti sjedili uz vatru i doručkovali, Aragorn i Gandalf su otišli nekoliko koraka dalje i započeli tihi razgovor. Ellin im je prišla ne bi li saznala što planiraju za nastavak puta.

"Prilično me brine hoćemo li se uspjeti probiti i u kakvim ćemo uvjetima morati raditi logore ovdje na planini", rekao je Aragorn namršteno. Lice mu je odavalo brigu. Tada se malo pozornije zagledao u čarobnjaka. "Nisi nam rekao sve. Što te točno muči? Doima se kao da očekuješ još nešto osim orka u tim rudnicima."

Ellin je stajala u iščekivanju i tjeskobno promatrala Gandalfa. On je oklijevao s odgovorom. Osvrnuo se prema ostalim članovima družine, udaljenim nekoliko koraka, pa se opet okrenuo Aragornu i Ellin. Kad je progovorio, glas mu je bio još tiši nego maločas.

"U tim tunelima ima i bića starijih i opasnijih od orka. Ako imamo i najmanju šansu za neku drugu varijantu, ne bih riskirao prolaz Morijom, jer su izuzetno opasni."

Nitko osim Ellin i Aragorna nije čuo ove riječi. Nešto u Gandalfovom glasu joj je natjeralo ledene trnce uz kičmu. Preplavila ju je nelagoda.

"Opasniji od oluje i lavina?" upitao je Aragorn trezveno. "Ostanemo li blokirani ovdje na planini, to bi lako moglo značiti smrt za sve nas."

Gandalf je razmišljao nekoliko trenutaka.

"Ako danas budemo išli istim tempom kao i jučer, do večeri bismo trebali biti na prijevoju. Tamo možemo prenoćiti, ima jedan usjek u kojem se možemo skloniti." Zastao je i odmjerio njihove zalihe. "Budemo li pažljivo rasporedili drva, imat ćemo zalihu za još dvije noći, otprilike. Jedna je sljedeća, ta koju ćemo provesti na prijevoju, a druga će nas zateći negdje na silasku. Do treće noći već bismo se trebali spustiti dovoljno da se nađemo u području šume."

Aragorn je pogledao prema uz planinu, u pravcu u kojem je vodila staza, pa sumnjičavo zatresao glavom.

"Bojim se da nećemo moći napredovati kao i jučer, jednostavno je previše snijega."

"Ovako ćemo: krenimo sada dalje, i vidjet ćemo koliko brzo se možemo kretati", rekao je Gandalf i kimnuo. "Ako do polovice dana prevalimo manje od trećine puta do vrha, ako nam oluja još jače zaprijeti, vratit ćemo se. U redu?"

"U redu", kimnuo je Aragorn. "Bar ćemo znati da smo pokušali sve što je u našoj moći."

Dok su Gandalf i Aragorn krenuli obavijestiti družinu o odluci, Ellin je provirila iza stijene koja je štitila njihovo malo skrovište. Snijeg nošen vjetrom joj je sunuo u lice i brzo se povukla korak natrag. Razmišljala je o onome što je maločas čula od Gandalfa i pokušavala odlučiti što zapravo priželjkuje da se dogodi. Ovaj uspon je bio vrlo mukotrpan, a postajao je i sve opasniji; s druge strane, Gandalfove riječi o Moriji zvučale su prilično zlokobno. _I o kakvim bićima je zapravo govorio? Nije nam rekao... Ali što god da je bilo, mora da je doista opasno,_ zaključila je. _Gandalf je Maia, njegova je moć velika. Ako _on_ želi izbjeći Moriju, onda mora da je stvarno..._ Nije dovršila misao, ponovno se naježila, sjetivši se njegovih riječi i glasa.

Još jednom je provirila iza stijene, i ovog puta se nije povukla pred vjetrom koji ju je šibao već je osmotrila planinu. Staza široka dva do tri metra je vijugala uzbrdo uz strmu padinu, a s desne strane staze se otvarala duboka provalija. Sve je bilo prekriveno dubokim bijelim pokrivačem. Bilo je teško procijeniti koliko je bio debeo sloj snijega jer nije bilo drveća ili drugog raslinja koje bi pomoglo pri procjeni odnosa visine, ali nagađala je da nema manje od metra. Na nekim mjestima nanosi su izgledali i mnogo viši. Nije bilo teško zamisliti koliko će mukotrpno biti probiti se kroz meki prhki snijeg, koliko može biti opasno zbog lavina; i samo prisjećanje na to kako se iscijeđeno i jadno osjećala prethodnog dana bilo je dovoljno da joj sva volja splasne, a današnji će dan vjerojatno biti još teži. Usprkos Gandalfovim riječima upozorenja, pomisao na tamne hodnike Morije odjednom joj više nije bila tako odbojna i uhvatila se kako priželjkuje povratak. Ali povratka nije bilo, barem za sada. Čim su završili doručak i spremili se, nastavili su put.

A put je tog dana bio još teži, baš kao što je Aragorn predvidio. Staza široka jedva dva metra bila je usječena u padinu koja se strmo uzdizala s njihove lijeve strane, a s desne je strane bila provalija. Gandalf je išao prvi i pokušavao bar malo prokrčiti put svojim štapom, ali bez mnogo uspjeha. Noge su im upadale do koljena u meki snijeg, ili čak i više, pa je svaki korak bio veliki napor. Hobitima je bilo najteže, bili su u snijegu skoro do pojasa, i na trenutke je izgledalo kao da plivaju, a ne hodaju. Snažan vjetar im je nosio snijeg u lice i usporavao ih; hodali su pognuti prema naprijed, zgrbljeni poput staraca, ne bi li se bar malo zaštitili. Kod najjačih udara vjetra, Ellin se činilo da se bori s nevidljivim zidom kroz koji ne može prodrijeti. Već nakon kratkog vremena, pogotovo stoga što je bila neispavana, počela je osjećati umor. Noge su joj postale teške.

"Pazi!" viknuo je Gimli i Ellin je istog trena digla glavu. Mala lavina sručila se niz strmi obronak, ravno prema hobitima. Povik je stigao dok se još kotrljala niz padinu, ali kroz snijeg do pojasa bilo je nemoguće kretati se brzo i nisu se stigli zakloniti. Frodo i Sam su u hipu nestali pod velikom grudom koja se obrušila na stazu.

"Frodo! Same!" povikao je panično Pippin dok se uskovitlani nanos još nije ni slegnuo. Gandalf koji je hodao tik ispred njih je priskočio prvi i počeo razgrtati snijeg, a Gimli je s druge strane brzo prošao između Pippina i Merryja i stao otkopavati drugu stranu. I vrlo brzo su iz hrpe snijega najprije izvirile male hobitske ruke, a onda su ih Gandalf i Gimli izvukli i oslobodili iz nanosa.

"Uh, dobro je", promrmljao je Merry, a i ostali su kimnuli s olakšanjem. Bila je prava sreća što lavina nije bila velika i što ih nije povukla za sobom prema provaliji, zaustavila se na stazi. Ellin je promotrila dvojicu hobita i unatoč situaciji na trenutak se slabašno nasmiješila. Bili su od glave do pete prekriveni snijegom i izgledali su poput dva punašna snjegovića.

"Prokleti snijeg i zima!" gunđao je Sam dok su pokušavali otresti snijeg s plašteva i odjeće. Naravno, mećava je činila taj posao uzaludnim. Tek što bi stresli plašteve, hrpe novih snježnih pahuljica padale su na sve njih. "Sav sam mokar, i hladno mi je, i dosta mi je svega."

Frodo nije ništa rekao, ali na licu mu je bilo vidljivo da se slaže sa Samom. I Ellinin smiješak je začas izblijedio, jer je i sama postala svjesna koliko joj se vlaga uvukla u odjeću. Zadrhtala je, jer čim su se prestali kretati, odmah joj je postalo hladnije. Imala je osjećaj da se više nikad neće uspjeti zagrijati.

"Zar ne možemo krenuti natrag? Ovo postaje nemoguće", rekao je Merry skoro plačljivim glasom.

"Slažem se s njim", rekao je Boromir. "I nama je teško probijati se kroz ovako dubok snijeg, a hobitima je još gore. A lavina nije jedina opasnost koja vreba u ovakvim uvjetima. Ovo postaje previše riskantno."

"Još se nećemo vraćati", odgovorio je Gandalf, nadglasavši vjetar. "Još uvijek možemo uspjeti. Idemo dalje!"

Nitko mu nije protuslovio, a začudo, čak je i Gimli ovog puta šutio. Ellin se upitala jesu li svi jednostavno previše umorni i smrznuti za prosvjedovanje; ona je svakako bila. I tako su krenuli dalje. Nakon još nekog vremena mukotrpnog uspinjanja, Ellin je iznenada zastala, sjetivši se razgovora od prošle večeri, kada je pitala Aragorna o spilji uz stazu. "Udaljena je oko jedan sat hoda", bio je rekao Aragorn. A ona je tada shvatila da su već hodali barem dvostruko duže, a ipak joj se još nisu približili. Na čas se upitala je li je možda previdjela, ali znala je da nije; ulaz je bio dovoljno velik i tik uz samu stazu pa je bilo nemoguće proći a da ga se ne primjeti. _Ovim tempom nećemo nikada uspjeti... a samo postaje sve gore i gore_. Svaki korak je iziskivao mnogo napora, svaki korak bio je borba s dubokim snijegom i snažnim vjetrom, i napredovali su neizrecivo sporo. Osjetila je kako je posve savladava malodušnost. Izluđivali su je snijeg, vjetar, umor, hladnoća, znojna i smrdljiva odjeća koja se lijepila za tijelo, pahuljice koje su je šibale po licu, topile se i cijedile joj se niz vrat; očajnički je željela biti bilo gdje drugdje osim ovdje. I upravo je htjela reći Gandalfu da su prespori, da ne mogu ostvariti željeni plan, podsjetiti ga na razgovor koji je vodio s njom i Aragornom prije no što su krenuli, kad je odjeknuo čarobnjakov snažni glas: "Stoj!"

Podigla je glavu i pogledom potražila uzrok Gandalfove naredbe. Odmah ga je ugledala. Upravo su prošli jedan zavoj nakon kojeg im se otvorio vidik prema idućem dijelu staze, dotad skrivenom od pogleda. Veliki odron kamenja i snijega sručio se na stazu i blokirao prolaz. S mjesta gdje su stajali, vidjeli su da je širok barem tri metra. Prolaz stazom bio je nemoguć, a nije ga se moglo niti zaobići; staza je bila usječena u strmu liticu, njima zdesna je bila provalija. Nisu nikako mogli proći, ni s gornje ni s donje strane. Stijena je bila skoro okomita.

"Ne možemo dalje", rekao je Aragorn, zureći u veliku hrpu na stazi. Njegove su riječi ocrtavale misli svih u Družini. Gandalf je nekoliko trenutaka promatrao odron, pa se okrenuo prema njima.

"Istina. Želio sam da pokušamo sve, ali doista ne možemo ovuda", rekao je razočarano, priznajući poraz. Caradhras se pokazao jačim od njih. "Moramo se vratiti natrag, najprije do podnožja, a onda... Moria."

Tako se cijeli višednevni trud uspona pokazao uzaludnim. Mukotrpno penjanje bilo je gotovo, ali Ellin nije mogla osjetiti olakšanje, bila je preumorna. Osim toga, znala je da se kroz ovako duboki snijeg ni silazak neće pokazati mnogo lakšim.

Naravno, bila je u pravu. Povratak je bio polagan, opasan i težak. Oluja nije nimalo oslabila i izgledalo je kao da je planina bila odlučna otjerati deset malih prilika koje su je pokušali prijeći. Kada su stigli do mjesta gdje su prespavali prošle noći, još nije pao mrak, ali veče zapravo i nije bilo daleko, jer su napredovali vrlo sporo, a kratki zimski dan onemogućavao je dulje putovanje. Zato su se odlučili tu zaustaviti, jer trebao im je zaklon od snijega i vjetra, što im je to mjesto moglo pružiti. Boljeg skloništa niže uz stazu ionako nije bilo u blizini, a po takvom vremenu nisu se smjeli naći na otvorenom. Stisnuli su se uz vatru, pokušavajući se osušiti i ugrijati, i nije im preostalo drugo no nadati se da će sljedećeg dana oluja ipak napokon malo posustati i silazak biti lakši.

_Planina je bila visoka i strma. Bio je mrak. Kiša je lijevala kao iz kabla. Vilenjakinja je trčala nizbrdo, niz usku i sklisku stazu. Bila je uplašena. Načas je zastala, hvatajući dah. Srce joj je ubrzano tuklo, kako od napornog bijega tako i od straha. Bacila je pogled iza sebe. Tad je jedna munja proparala nebo i u sablasnom svjetlu ugledala je bujicu vode koja je pred sobom mrvila stijene i drveće kako se kotrlja prema njoj. _Još mi je bliže_, pomislila je panično i dala se u novi trk. Mišići su pucali, pluća su je boljela, ali izgledalo joj je kao da stoji na mjestu unatoč svim njenim naporima, kao da je neka nevidljiva sila vuče unazad. Potmula grmljavina kotrljajuće bujice doprla joj je do ušiju. _Sve je bliže!_ Trčala je i dalje, pokušavajući pogledom prodrijeti kroz vodu koja joj je tekla niz lice i zamagljivala vid, kroz gustu kišnu zavjesu, očajnički tražeći bilo kakav zaklon. I tada ga je u svjetlu nove munje ugledala. Samo malo niže od nje nalazilo se malo udubljenje u litici, zatvoreno stijenama s dvije strane i odozgo, okrenuto na suprotnu stranu od kretanja vodene lavine. Mjesto joj se učinilo poznato, iako je bila sigurna da nikad nije bila tu. Ali nije zastala da bi o tome razmišljala, nije bilo vremena za to. Trebala se skloniti, i to brzo. Ako ga se uspije domoći, ako se zavuče unutra, bujica će ga samo nadletjeti, a ona će unutra biti sigurna... Izvlačeći posljednje atome snage, jurnula je prema skrovištu. Noga joj je skliznula i iskrivila se, a dok se pokušavala zadržati razrezala je ruku na oštroj stijeni. Njezin krik bola prigušila je sve snažnija buka nadolazećeg vodenog vala. U posljednji tren, vilenjakinja se domogla zaklona i priljubila se leđima uz stijenu, zatvorivši oči. Činilo joj se da će joj pluća prsnuti._

_"Ne smiješ ostati ovdje." Glas je bio dubok i dalek, ali istovremeno i sasvim jasan. I sledio ju je. Otvorila je oči i poskočila, uplašeno se osvrćući, ali nigdje nije bilo nikoga. Odjednom, tama kao da je postala još dublja i tamnija, a hladnoća još oštrija. Ledeni trnci prošli su joj cijelim tijelom i naježila se._

_"Nemam gdje otići, stradat ću ako izađem odavde!" povikala je tami. Sad je bilo tako mračno da je jedva razaznavala stijenu na koju se naslonila._

_"Ne smiješ ostati ovdje! Odlazi, brzo!" ponovio je zapovjedno onaj isti glas. Vilenjakinja se počela tresti, a na oči su joj navrle suze. I tada je osjetila kako se trese sve jače, a grmljavina se miješala se s tutnjavom koja je dolazila negdje duboko ispod njezinih nogu. Pružala je ruke da se uhvati za stijenu i smiri, ali stijena iza njenih leđa je pukla uz strahovit prasak i otvorila se duboka pukotina. Potres! Borila se da zadrži ravnotežu i očajnički tražila spas ali nije uspijevala._

"Neeeeee!" vrisnula je Ellin u potpunoj panici i skočila. Trepnula je nekoliko puta ne bi li razbistrila pogled i tad je shvatila da sjedi na svom ležaju, u logoru koji su napravili prethodnog poslijepodneva. Nije još svanuo dan, ali polako se razdanjivalo, nije bila potpuna tama.

"Ellin, što je?" Aragorn se probudio istog časa kad je kriknula i priskočio do nje. "Jesi li ružno sanjala?" Još nekoliko članova družine se probudilo od njenog krika i zbunjeno su gledali prema njoj. Ona se osvrtala, još uvijek ne sasvim budna, slike iz sna još su uvijek bile žive. Shvatila je da joj suze cure niz lice i brzo ih obrisala rukavom, ali nije mogla zaustaviti nove. Panika je još bila tu, usprkos Aragornovom zagrljaju koji je nudio smirenje i utjehu. Opet je u glavi čula onaj glas koji ju je upozoravao da ne smije ostati, koji joj je naređivao da ode. Činilo joj se da se i dalje nalazi u svom snu, a onda je shvatila i zašto. Njihov logor je bio zaklon koji je sanjala! Nije se sve poklapalo, bilo je i različitosti, ali sličnosti je bilo i previše. I strah je postao jači, a potreba da pobjegne odatle skoro neizdrživa.

"Aragorne! Moramo smjesta otići odavde!" zavapila je kroz suze, uz osjećaj rastuće nelagode. Prasak groma natjerao ju je da poskoči. Naježila se. "Ne smijemo ostati tu!"

"Ellin, zašto to govoriš? Što se dogodilo? Što si sanjala?" upitao je blago, zagladivši joj kosu.

Ali ona je znala da nema vremena za objašnjenja. Ionako nije mogla racionalno objasniti što je osjećala. Samo je znala da moraju krenuti, i to odmah. Ili će biti prekasno.

"Moramo odmah otići odavde!" ponovila je i užurbano skočila na noge. Sada su svi već bili budni, probuđeni njihovim glasnim razgovorom, i promatrali je s nerazumijevanjem. Nitko se nije micao. Mislila je da će poludjeti. "Brzo!" povikala je još jednom, grabeći i slažući svoje stvari.

Vrijeme im je istjecalo. Osjećala je to.

-x-x-x-

Lice vilenjakinje odavalo je duboku koncentraciju, pogled joj je bio posve fokusiran. Još samo jedan, završni potez... i sve je napokon bilo na svome mjestu. I najsitniji dragulj, i najmanji srebrni ukras. Arwen se opustila, odmaknula korak unatrag i promotrila svoje djelo. Velika zastava bila je raširena pred njom. Tkanina je bila od mekog crnog baršuna, tako duboko crnog da je na suncu poprimala tamnomodri odsjaj. _Poput vedre ljetne noći,_ pomislila je. Bijelo gondorsko stablo bilo je izvezeno mithrilnim nitima, a iznad njega bilo je sedam zvijezda, sačinjenih od sićušnih dragulja. Na vrhu, iznad svega, bila je izvezena zlatna kruna.

Oblaci koji su prekrivali sunce u tom su se času raspršili. Sunčeve su zrake kroz veliki prozor ispunile u Arweninu sobu i obasjale zastavu rasprostrtu na velikom stolu. Mithril i dragulji tad su bljesnuli i zasjali novom svjetlošću. Jer to nije bila tek obična zastava s običnim ukrasima; Arwen je unijela u njih svu svoju moć, predanost, osjećaje i umijeće. U svakoj niti, u svakom dragulju, bili su upleteni svjetlost sunca, mjeseca, zvijezda, bila je utkana nada i ljubav.

U tom trenutku, dok je tako stajala u svom Rivendellu, daleko na sjeveru, daleko od Gondora i čovjeka kojeg je voljela više od ičega, nije znala kada i kako će zastava biti razvijena; _to_ nije mogla vidjeti. Ali znala je da će biti razvijena u pravi čas, ni prerano ni prekasno, i da će ovo znamenje donijeti nadu. Kada bude najteže, zvjezdice, stablo i kruna će zasjati i upaliti mnoga uplašena i obeshrabrena srca. Na licu joj se pojavio blagi osmijeh, a u srcu joj zatitra radost. Ne, nije bila sasvim mirna, zabrinutost nije mogla nestati. Njezin voljeni je bio daleko, u opasnosti, a dio nje uvijek je bio uz Aragorna i brinuo za njega, bez obzira što je znala koliko je sposoban. _Uvijek brinemo za one koje volimo._ Ali sad kad je zastava bila gotova, gledajući je, osjetila je kako i njezina nada raste.

Nešto kasnije tog dana, na vratima njezine sobe začulo se kucanje. Znala je tko dolazi i zašto. Otvorila je vrata i kimnula visokom tamnokosom graničaru, a on joj je uzvratio pozdrav na isti način. Bio je potpuno spreman za polazak, odjeven u jahaće hlače, čizme, debelu tuniku i ogrnut plaštem podstavljen krznom.

Voljela je i cijenila Halbarada. Bio je častan, pošten i odvažan čovjek. Znala je da mu može povjeriti ovaj dragocjeni predmet; s jednakim bi povjerenjem položila u njegove ruke i vlastiti život. Odmaknula se i propustila ga da prođe te ga slijedila do stola gdje je ležala zastava. Dugo ju je promatrao bez riječi, a izraz poštovanja, divljenja te iznad svega nade u njegovim sivim očima jasno joj je rekao da je uspjela izvršiti svoju zadaću. Ovo je bio njezin doprinos naporima Družine; još otkako je usnula onaj san o ratu, prije više mjeseci, znala je da mora ovo učiniti.

Nakon još jednog dugog pogleda, kojim si je utisnula u sjećanje i najsitniju pojedinost, pažljivo je složila zastavu i umotala je. Predala je zamotuljak Halbaradu, a potom su zajedno krenuli prema vratima. Kuća je bila mirna i tiha; mnogi od vilenjaka koji su često navraćali sada su bili u izviđanju u gorju i borili se protiv orka, dok su neki već krenuli na Zapad. Njezina su braća već bila vani, zajedno s ostalim Dunedainima koje će Halbarad povesti na jug, a zacijelo je i njen otac već bio tamo, kako bi ih ispratio. Koraci su im bili bešumni, hodnike je ispunilo tek jedva čujno šuštanje njezine haljine. Tišina i praznina kuće načas joj je donijela val tuge, kao što vjetar donese miris nekog cvijeta. Ali baš kao što se miris već u idućem trenu raspline na vjetru, tako je nestala i njena tuga, jer je ponovno pogledala omot u Halbaradovim rukama. Doba njezinog naroda možda jest bilo gotovo, i Rivendell više nikada neće biti pun pjesme, glasova i boja, ali to nije bio kraj. Međuzemlje će ići dalje, različito nego prije, no ne manje bogato; njezina nada i optimizam bili su i previše čvrsti a da bi se prepustila melankoliji i tuzi. Visoko je podigla glavu, pogleda uperenog prema novom životu, i nije se osvrtala unatrag.

Izašli su u suncem okupano dvorište. Siva družina je čekala. Dunedaini su bili u sedlu, čekajući svoga vođu. Kao što je pretpostavila, i njezin otac je bio tamo, te još nekolicina vilenjaka. Pozdravila se s Elladanom i Elrohirom. Čvrsto su se zagrlili, a ona je pokušala zatomiti strah koji bi osjetila uvijek kad su odlazili u bitku. Potom je prišla Halbaradu. Nije još uzjahao; znala je da će pričekati.

"Gospo", rekao je tiho i naklonio se lakim pokretom glave u znak pozdrava.

"Čuvaj se", odvratila je i čvrsto stisnula njegovu ruku. "I reci mu da ćemo se vidjeti u Minas Tirithu, u slobodnom Međuzemlju."

Više od toga nije trebalo reći. Halbarad joj se naklonio još jednom, pa se okrenuo i uzjahao.

"Hoću", odgovorio joj je uz sasvim blagi smiješak, pa dao znak za polazak. Družina je izjahala iz dvorišta Elrondove kuće, pa se cesticom koja je vodila između drugih kuća i drveća uputila prema mostu nad Bruinenom. A dok ih je promatrala kako nestaju u daljini, Arwenine misli su otplovile u Gondor, prema čovjeku koji joj je bio sve. I nasmiješila se.

-x-x-x-

Novi je prasak proparao zrak, tutnjava se razlijegala nebom, odbijajući se od obronaka i vraćajući u valovima. Ellin se trgnula još jednom.

"Požurite!" dobacila je preko ramena. Spremila je svoje stvari u samo nekoliko sekundi i sada se već počela spuštati niz padinu, udaljivši se nekoliko koraka od Družine. Srce joj je uplašeno lupalo. Bacivši pogled unatrag, vidjela je da su i dalje zbunjeni i da ne razumiju, ali počeli su se spremati za polazak. Nije im ostavila drugog izbora, njezina hitnja i zabrinutost su ipak djelovale. "Brzo!" povikala je ponovno i domahnula rukom da je slijede, pa se užurbano nastavila spuštati. Nisu je smetale snježne pahuljice ni vjetar, uopće ih nije primjećivala. Nije mogla objasniti što je to tjera naprijed i čega se boji, samo je znala da ne smiju ostati jer će se nešto dogoditi.

Usporila je, osvrćući se usput da vidi jesu li joj blizu, i zastajkivala svakih nekoliko koraka kako bi je Družina mogla sustići. Aragorn je prvi stigao do nje; nervozno je pričekala dok ne stignu i ostali, a onda se okrenula i pohitala naprijed, opet na čelu male povorke. Još uvijek je osjećala hitnju da se što više udalji od logora i nije zastala da im ispriča ili objasni. Da je snijeg nije usporavao, bila bi trčala. I dok su se žurno spuštali stazom, iza leđa im je odjeknuo novi snažan prasak, bliži no ijedan do tad. Snažna grmljavina je ispunila usjek i odjeknula zaglušujućom, skoro bolnom silinom. Padina se od siline udara zatresla i tlo pod njihovim nogama je zadrhtalo. Zasipalo ih je nešto snijega koji se sručio niz padinu, a Pippin je izgubio ravnotežu. U snažnoj tutnjavi Ellin nije ni čula svoj vlastiti krik koji se stopio s grmljavinom. A onda je, malo po malo, sve utihnulo.

Kad su došli k sebi i osvrnuli se prema logoru iz kojeg su pobjegli prije nekoliko trenutaka, imali su što vidjeti. Nije ga više bilo. Grom je pogodio stijenu koja se nadnosila nad tim malim usjekom i njezin je gornji dio bio potpuno uništen. Velik je dio stijene nedostajao. A sav taj krš – veći i manji komadi, krhotine, ledene sige – sručio se na mjesto na kojem su spavali sve do maločas. Da su ostali tamo, sada bi ležali zatrpani ispod velikog odrona kamenja.

"Oh." To je bilo sve što je Merry uspio izustiti. Zapravo, to je bilo jedino što je itko uspio progovoriti. Svi su još uvijek samo nijemo gledali stijenu, polako shvaćajući kakvu su sudbinu upravo za dlaku izbjegli.

Ellin je zurila u odron. Da nisu pobjegli, sada bi svi bili mrtvi. Oštro, teško kamenje ne bi im ostavilo nikakvu šansu. Shvatila je da drhti i pokušala se umiriti. Nije joj u potpunosti uspijevalo.

"Ka-kako si znala?" promucao je uplašeno Frodo. U tom trenutku joj je pristupio Aragorn i položio joj ruku na rame. "Što se dogodilo? Ispričaj nam, što si sanjala?" upitao je umirujućim glasom i kimnuo.

"Trčala sam niz planinu. Okolina nije bila isto kao i ovdje u stvarnosti, doduše", započela je. Sjećanje joj je bilo potpuno živo i bistro. "Bježala sam, ali nije bilo snijega, već sam bježala pred poplavom, sjećam se da se niz padinu slijevala velika vodena bujica. Jako sam se bojala, nisam bila sigurna hoću li uspjeti pobjeći. I onda, u zadnji čas, ugledala sam zaklon, ugledala sam usjek gdje se mogu sakriti. Kad sam došla do njega, bio mi je poznat, iako nisam razumjela zašto." Zastala je i opet pogledala prema njihovom logoru, nestalom ispod smrtonosnog kamenja. "Shvatila sam to kad sam se probudila. Sanjala sam upravo ovo mjesto." Pokazala je rukom prema ostacima njihova logora.

"A zatim?" upitao je Aragorn.

"Zatim... upravo kad sam se uvukla u zaklon i pomislila da sam na sigurnom, začula sam jedan glas. Nisam shvatila odakle dolazi ni tko je to. Čula sam ga iz svih pravaca, i niotkuda određeno. Upozorio me da ne smijem ostati na tom mjestu. Uspaničila sam se, jer nisam imala kamo pobjeći..." Iako se već bila smirila, sada se ponovno nelagodno stresla kada se sjetila tog dijela. Nešto u onim trenucima sna joj je tjeralo trnce niz kičmu, čak i sada, kad je sve prošlo. "Glas je ponovio upozorenje još jednom, a onda je započela strašna tutnjava, užasno sam se uplašila, sve se treslo, i shvatila sam da je to potres... Posljednje čega se sjećam je kako padam u crnu raspuklinu koja se otvorila u stijeni. A onda sam se probudila."

U tišini koja je uslijedila, Ellin je ponovno postala svjesna oluje i hladnoće. Pokušala je obrisati mokro lice vlažno od pahuljica koje su je šibale, ne previše uspješno; i rukavice su joj bile vlažne. Navukla je kapuljaču niže na čelo. Usput je primjetila kako hobiti drhte na vjetru, čvrsto stegnuvši svoje plašteve oko sebe. Sam nije uspio obuzdati cvokotanje zubi.

"Trebali bismo krenuti", rekla je. "Smrznut ćemo se stojeći ovako."

Aragorn i Gandalf su joj kimnuli, slažući se s njom. Nije bilo ni mjesto ni vrijeme za duge razgovore. I tako su krenuli dalje. Ostatak dana su malo po malo silazili, sve dok se nije spustio mrak. Oluja je tada, nakon dva i pol dana, napokon počela jenjavati. Snježne pahuljice su se prorijedile, a vjetar je oslabio. No usprkos tome, stvari su ostale nepromijenjene: Caradhras ih je porazio.


	15. Veliko otkriće

**15. Veliko otkriće**

Povratak je bio težak, mukotrpan i spor. Glavni je razlog bio taj što su skrenuli sa staze i uputili se dužim, zaobilaznim putem prema ravnici. Naime, ujutro drugoga dana svog silaska našli su se u blizini mjesta gdje su ih prije nepuna četiri dana napali orci i nisu željeli riskirati da im se ponovno nađu u blizini. Staza je ionako bila uništena odronom u tom napadu i bila je neprohodna. Naravno, bili su svjesni i mogućnosti da su orci u međuvremenu promijenili svoj položaj, pa su neprestano bili na velikom oprezu.

Izvan staze, teren je bio mnogo teži. Probijali su se kroz mjestimice gustu šumu, uske klance, duboke snježne nanose, spuštali se strmim, opasnim padinama. Nije bilo lako pronaći put, niti su uvijek znali što je pred njima. Ne jednom, morali su se vraćati i tražiti novi put kada bi se pred njima otvorila provalija ili bi im se ispriječile strme stijene. Duboki, meki snijeg ih je usporavao i otežavao im putovanje. Bilo ga je mnogo, a u zadnjoj se oluji snježna granica spustila skoro do ravnice.

Ni sljedeći dan nije bio nimalo lakši. Usprkos Aragornovim nastojanjima, nisu se uspjeli vratiti na utabanu stazu; prilikom zaobilaženja mjesta napada previše su se udaljili. Sada ih je od staze dijelilo previše strmih padina, neprohodnih klanaca i nepremostivih provalija. Magleno gorje nije bilo naklonjeno putnicima. Ellin je pokušala zamisliti kako su se osjećali vilenjaci na davnom putovanju prema Valinoru: isprva tanka linija na zapadu, jedva malo viša od ostatka obzora, rasla je iz dana u dan, uzdizala se poput bedema dokle god je oko moglo doprijeti prema sjeveru i jugu. Vrhovi koji su ispočetka izgledali poput bilo kojih brežuljaka pretvorili su se u prijeteće divove koji kao da su se stapali s nebom. Pitala se koliko ih je bilo obeshrabreno pri pogledu na zastrašujući masiv čiji su vrhunci toliko visoki da se i ne vide već nestaju visoko u oblacima. _Oni su imali Oromea da ih vodi i hrabri. A mi? Što vodi nas?_ Ali nije trebala puno razmišljati o odgovoru. Znala ga je. _Nada_. Nada da mogu spasiti Međuzemlje, da dobro može pobijediti, da mogu položiti temelje za novo, mirnije doba. Ta ju je misao oduvijek vodila.

Četvrti je dan silaska osvanuo sunčan, prvi put nakon skoro tjedan dana. Zrak je bio miran, bez vjetra, i bilo je malo toplije no prethodnih dana. Iako i dalje nije bilo lako kretati se izvan staze, teren se ipak postajao lakši jer su bili bliže ravnici: padine više nisu bile onako strme, obronci su se izravnavali i zaobljavali. Snježni pokrivač se sasvim stanjio. Pogled na vedro nebo i sunce ih je sve malo obodrio i popravio im raspoloženje. Ellin je pak jedva dočekala večernje zaustavljanje. Prethodne je večeri odgodila kupanje radi jakog vjetra zbog kojeg je bilo vrlo hladno, ali tog dana, čim su napravili logor, izvukla je iz ruksaka rezervnu odjeću i mali ručnik koji joj je služio za pranje dok je bila na putovanju. Umalo je uzela hladnu vodu i odjurila odmah, no onda je zastala. _Ako sam čekala toliko, onda mogu pričekati još desetak minuta._ Ugrijala je malo vode u jednom od lonaca za kuhanje i potom se udaljila iza stijene koja joj je služila kao zaklon. Nije bilo mjesečine koja bi joj rasvijetlila put, ali bila je dovoljno blizu i do nje je dopirao slabašni odsjaj vatre. Ne mareći za svježi noćni zrak koji joj je štipao golu kožu kad je odbacila odjeću, snažno se istrljala mokrim ručnikom po cijelom tijelu. Na kraju se naježila i već počela cvokotati zubima, ali nije se obazirala na hladnoću, nije joj smetala. Uživala je u osjećaju čistoće, a kad je obukla suhu, čistu odjeću, pomislila je kako se odavno nije bolje osjećala.

Vrativši se u logor, vidjela je da nije jedina koja je odlučila iskoristiti ugodnije vrijeme kako bi se oprala. Hobiti, goli do pojasa, veselo su se pljuskali vodom, a Boromir, također odjeven samo u hlače, upravo se brisao ručnikom. Ellin je sjela i započela prati prljavu, znojnu odjeću koju je nosila do tada. Iako je skrenula pogled i pazila da ne zuri otvoreno u Boromira, ipak je ispod oka bacala poglede u njegovom pravcu, diveći se njegovom snažnom, lijepo oblikovanom tijelu. Razmišljajući o njemu, srce joj je zakucalo malo brže, a na licu zatitrao osmijeh. Malo je spustila glavu, tobože zaokupljena poslom, i pustila da joj kosa sakrije osjećaje koje je odavalo njeno lice. _Bilo bi lijepo kasnije razgova..._

Pljas!

"Hej!" uzviknula je i poskočila je kad joj je jedna gruda doletjela u čelo. Zatresla je glavom da otrese snijeg s kose, uspravila se i zbunjeno pogledala oko sebe. "Što...?" Još jedna gruda joj je prozujala kraj glave, promašivši je za dlaku.

"Oprosti, nisam htio pogoditi tebe nego njega!" doviknuo joj je Frodo kroz smijeh dok se pokušavao zaklaniti da izbjegne Merryjev snježni projektil. I uspio je. Jedini problem je bio taj što je zaklon bio Gandalf, pa je on dobio sljedeći pogodak. Čarobnjak je zapanjeno zinuo, pogledavši ih prijekorno.

"Oprosti, Gandalfe! Neću više, Gandalfe!" dobacio je vragolasto Merry, ali još dok je to govorio nastavljao je igru lovice i grudanja s ostalim hobitima. Još uvijek se nisu odjenuli do kraja nakon kupanja, ali činilo se da im hladnoća trenutno uopće ne smeta. Grude su letjele unaokolo, praćene njihovim veselim povicima.

"Hobiti", promrmljao je Gandalf, nezadovoljan što je bio ometen u razmišljanju. Pogled na čarobnjaka kako pokušava istresti snijeg iz ovratnika i lule koju je pušio do maločas nasmijao ih je sve.

Igra četvorice hobita ubrzo se smirila, pa su se obukli i smjestili jedan uz drugoga. Sada je bila cijela družina na okupu, sjeli su u krug oko vatre. Logor im je bio okružen gustim drvećem i dobro zaštićen. Mjestimice se među granama naziralo vedro, modro nebo na kojem su blistale zvijezde. Završivši pranje, Ellin je objesila svoju odjeću na granu jednog drveta gdje se već sušilo nekoliko različitih odjevnih predmeta, a onda se pridružila ostalima uz večeru. Već su nekoliko dana jeli suhu putnu hranu i nadala se da će prije ulaska u Moriju upotpuniti zalihe nekim svježim pečenjem.

"I gdje smo sada, Gandalfe?" upitao je veselo Merry. Lice mu je bilo oličenje smjernosti i nevinosti, kao da nije maločas pogodio čarobnjaka grudom.

Gandalf ga je pogledao iskosa, otpuhujući dim, i uzdahnuo poput osobe koja je umorna od neprestanih dječjih zapitkivanja. Ali nije dugo uspio zadržati strogi, prijeteći izgled. Ellin je znala da ni sama ne bi uspjela u tome. U hobitima je bilo nešto toliko dobroćudno, simpatično i neodoljivo da je bilo nemoguće duže se ljutiti na njih, osim ako ne bi učinili nešto zaista jako krivo. A to sada nije bio slučaj.

"Sutra ćemo biti u ravnici", odgovorio je Gandalf, "i ako sve bude išlo glatko, preksutra ćemo stići do ulaza u Moriju."

"Kako god da bude tamo pod zemljom, siguran sam da će biti mnogo udobnije i toplije nego na Caradhrasu", odvratio je Merry. "Ne želim više nikad u životu vidjeti snijeg."

"Mislim da nisi jedini", nasmijao se Aragorn. Završio je svoju večeru na brzinu i spremao se krenuti u izviđanje i odraditi prvu stražarsku smjenu. "Nije da se ježim već pri samom pogledu na jednu jedinu pahuljicu kao neki ovdje", zastao je i značajno pogledao Ellin, "ali trenutno je i meni dosta snijega na neko vrijeme."

Ellin se također nasmijala, a u sebi je razmišljala o Moriji. Sad kad su joj bili nadomak, možda je bio pravi trenutak da upita Gimlija da ispriča više o njoj. Ionako je već neko vrijeme namjeravala to učiniti. No, bila je za trenutak prespora.

"Gimli, bi li nam ispričao malo više o Moriji?" Pitanje je uputio Boromir, koji joj je sjedio sučelice. Topli odsjaj vatre mu je prelazio preko lica, stvarao i uklanjao sjene, i na trenutak je poželjela da je njena ruka tamo, da mu može pomilovati lice. "Mnogi od nas su čuli o njoj samo glasine i ne znamo kakva je uistinu, a ja bih rado saznao više upravo od tebe."

Nekoliko glava je kimnulo u znak slaganja, i svi su pogledi bili uprti u patuljka. On je malo razmišljao prije nego što će odgovoriti.

"Nisam ni ja nikada bio tamo, pa znam samo ono što sam mogao čuti iz priča koje su donijeli Throrovi drugovi, a ne iz vlastitog iskustva. To vrijedi za većinu patuljaka Erebora i Željeznoga gorja, malo je starih koji su bili u Khazad-dumu. Ponešto smo čuli i u novije vrijeme, iz pisama Balina i njegovih suputnika." Zastao je, pa još malo razmišljao. "Ali naravno, iako nisam bio tamo, iz svih tih priča i izvještaja imam predodžbu kako je tamo." Ponovno je ušutio, a sanjalački izraz njegova lica odavalo da je nakratko duhom otplovio u to veliko patuljačko kraljevstvo. Naposljetku je uzdahnuo i vratio pažnju na svoje slušateljstvo. "Da, sasvim dobro znam kako je tamo. Ali ne bih vam opisivao... ionako ja nisam od nekih velikih riječi, znate. Ali i da jesam, mislim da vam ni tada ne bih pričao mnogo. Pustit ću vas da sami donesete sud kada vidite Khazad-dum, pa ću vas upitati o njemu kada izađemo. Tako je najbolje. Brzo ćemo biti tamo, uostalom."

"Može i tako", prva se oglasila Ellin, osjetivši mrvicu razočaranja, nakon kratke tišine koja je slijedila Gimlijevo pričanje. "Iako, nadala sam se da ću čuti više o Moriji upravo od jednog pripadnika Durinova naroda. Čitala sam o Moriji u ujakovoj knjižnici, no knjigu je pisao vilenjak, a vjerujem da se predodžbe i opisi vilenjaka i patuljaka razlikuju po tom pitanju. Vilenjaci vole otvorene prostore i zvijezde, dok patuljci borave u podzemlju, pa me zanimalo kakav je tvoj doživljaj patuljačkih rudnika."

"Rudnika?" odvratio je Gimli ponešto oštro, ali odmah je ublažio glas. "Rudnik je mjesto gdje radiš. Naše spilje, naši gradovi – i Erebor, i Khazad-dum, i svi ostali – više su od toga. Oni su... dom."

"Razumijem. Oprosti za te brzoplete riječi. Pogreška nastala iz navike, zbog krive predodžbe. Neće se ponoviti", rekla je gledajući ga u oči i blago se nasmiješila. Patuljak joj je kimnuo, i dok ga je gledala, Ellin je opet osjetila kako među njima teče razumijevanje.

"Upravo si sam sebe demantirao", rekao je Legolas i sve su se glave sada okrenule prema njemu. Gimli ga je gledao ponešto zbunjeno. "Rekao si da nisi od velikih riječi, no upravo si uspio savršeno jasno, a istovremeno sasvim kratko i precizno, jednom jedinom riječju, opisati vaše spilje."

Patuljak si je promrmljao u bradu nešto što je zvučalo poput zahvale i malo se povukao u sjenu, a Ellin se mogla zakleti da je usprkos polutami i Gimlijevoj gustoj bradi vidjela kako je pocrvenio. Nije rekao više ništa, ali njegov pogled pun poštovanja i razumijevanja upućen Legolasu govorio je dovoljno.

Zatvorivši oči, mogla je zamisliti jedan tipični patuljački grad: mnoštvo baklji ga ispunjava toplom, žutom svjetlošću; užurbani, zaposleni patuljci hitaju k svojim domovima ili pak radionicama; sve odjekuje njihovim pozdravima i razgovorima; prozori njihovih malih, iz kamena isklesanih kućica trepere poput krijesnica. Usprkos odsutnosti sunca, takvo mjesto je odisalo toplinom i životom. Nikad ranije nije toliko razmišljala o patuljcima niti ih promatrala na taj način. Sada ih je bolje razumjela, bili su joj bliskiji.

Ipak, razmišljajući o Moriji, u Ellin se budila nelagoda. Nije nimalo sumnjala da su Erebor ili pak Željezno gorje pravi dom za patuljke, baš onakav kakav je maločas zamislila, no Moria je bila nešto drugo. Još su je odavno opustošili ratovi, i usprkos Balinovom odvažnom pothvatu, teško je opet mogla postati istinski sigurno mjesto. Vjerojatnije je da je bilo upravo suprotno; nije zaboravila Gandalfove riječi upozorenja. Bilo je veliko pitanje jesu li Balin i njegova družina uopće živi.

Uz lagani srh straha, pitala se što ih čeka u tim mračnim tunelima. Odgovor je bio sve bliže. Ako nastavak puta bude išao glatko, otkrit će to za dva dana.

Sljedećeg su se dana našli u ravnici podno Maglenoga gorja i nastavili put prema jugu. Silazak ih je nanio ponešto sjevernije od predjela u kojem su započeli uspon, budući da su se u većem dijelu puta spuštali izvan staze pa nisu mogli pogoditi isti pravac. Nakon svih nedaća s olujnim nevremenom, grmljavinom i teškim terenom, bili su zahvalni što barem nisu susretali neprijatelje već nekoliko dana. Naravno, stalno su bili na oprezu.

Stabla su sada bila još ogoljenija; i posljednji listovi koji su prkosili zimi nisu odoljeli snažnom vjetru koji se posljednjih dana spuštao niz obronke. Drveće je bilo nalik golim, beživotnim kipovima koji se više neće probuditi. Ipak, Ellin je bilo dovoljno da dodirne njihovu hrapavu koru da osjeti život koji je strujao u njima. Osim vilenjaka, koji su probudili drveće u danima tako davnim da su se sada činili poput zaboravljenog sna, malo tko u Međuzemlju je znao da čak i ono ima osjećaje; nitko, pak, osim vilenjaka, nije ih mogao osjetiti. Sada su stabla bila duboko uspavana, no činilo joj se da može naslutiti neki nemir u njima. Izgleda da su sva živa bića u Međuzemlju bila svjesna da nastupa prekretnica.

Ellinina želja za svježom pečenkom – točnije, želja svakoga od njih – ipak im se ispunila tog dana. Poslijepodne su slučajno naletjeli na jato fazana, pa iako ptice sada nisu bile onako uhranjene kao što su tijekom ljeta, ipak su bile dobrodošlo osvježenje na jelovniku. Čim se Družina u predvečerje zaustavila, hobiti su započeli pripremati malu gozbu. Poput velike većine pripadnika svoga naroda, uživali su u pripremi hrane skoro kao i u samoj hrani, pa su na sebe preuzimali pripremu svih obroka koji nisu bili sastavljeni samo od suhe putne hrane koju nije trebalo kuhati.

"Idem prikupiti štogod drva, trebat će nam", rekla je Ellin kad je odložila svoj ruksak. Okruživala ih je šuma, ne osobito gusta, a mnogo je suhih grana ležalo unaokolo.

"Pomoći ću ti s tim", rekao je Boromir i kimnuo joj.

"Ja idem provjeriti mogu li naći svježu vodu", dodao je istovremeno Aragorn, uzimajući čuturice. "Nismo još potrošili sve, ali nemamo mnogo. Osim toga, svakako moramo obnoviti zalihe prije ulaska u Moriju. Ako me sjećanje dobro služi, trebali bismo biti blizu potoka Sirannona, iako nisam sasvim siguran u položaj. Možda je i malčice južnije, što znači da ćemo na njega naletjeti tek sutra. Ali nadam se da ćemo ga naći već sad, jer tada bismo znali točno koliko smo prevalili i koliko nas još čeka." Usput je pogledao prema nebu. Još se nije bilo posve smračilo, iako nije preostalo mnogo vremena do noći. Morao je požuriti ako je želio pronaći potok prije mraka.

"Naravno da se _nadaš_, Estel", dobacio je Legolas i nasmijao se. "Idem s tobom. Udvoje možemo pretražiti veće područje", dodao je i pridružio se graničaru. Ellin i Boromir su za to vrijeme upravo odlazili na drugu stranu, kako bi sakupili drva.

"Estel?" ponovio je Boromir za Legolasom, dok su se udaljavali. "To mu je još jedno ime? Pa koliko ih taj ima?"

"Ha, nakupilo ih se s vremenom." Ellin se nasmijala. "Neka njegova imena ipak si čuo ranije. Za Thorongila znaš, kao i za Stridera, to si čuo od hobita. Taj su mu nadimak dali ljudi u Breeju, i hobiti su ga upoznali baš pod tim imenom. Estel je ime koje na vilenjačkom znači nada, a dobio ga je kao dijete, u Rivendellu." Malo je zastala, razmišljajući. "Postoji još jedno ime kojim se za sada ne služi. Još davno, prorečeno mu je da će nositi ime Elessar, što znači vilinski kamen. Ali dobro, nije jedini s puno imena. I Gandalf ih ima pet. Znaš ih sve?"

Sagnula se da pokupi dvije suhe grane s tla. Kada joj Boromir nakon nekoliko sekundi nije odgovorio digla je glavu da ga pogleda, i tada je shvatila da je ne sluša. Gledao u neku točku u daljini, potpuno odsutan duhom.

"Boromire?" zazvala ga je, i on se nato trgnuo i okrenuo prema njoj. Djelovao je rastreseno i vidjela je kako se nastoji sabrati. "Što je?"

"Oprosti. Učinilo mi se da sam nešto primjetio... ali sve je u redu. Što si rekla?" Objašnjenje mu nije zvučalo naročito uvjerljivo, ali odlučila je ne inzistirati. Što bi ga i mogla pitati? _Šta ti je bilo, zašto me nisi slušao?_ To bi izgledalo prilično glupo.

"Rekla sam da i Gandalf ima pet imena, i pitala jesu li ti poznata", rekla je.

"Pet? Ne znam ih toliko", odvratio je. Još uvijek joj je izgledao malo neobično. "Da vidimo: Gandalf, Mithrandir, Incanus. Koja su preostala dva?"

"Njegovo pravo ime, pod kojim je bio poznat u Valinoru, jest Olorin. Patuljci ga zovu Tharkun."

Boromir je odlomio nekoliko grana koje su visjele s jednog starog, sasušenog stabla. Ellin je uzela nekoliko tanjih, koje će poslužiti za potpalu.

"Imaš li ti još neko ime?" Pitanje ju je malo iznenadilo, ali brzo se nasmiješila.

"Pa zapravo, da", odgovorila je. "Mnogi vilenjaci imaju najmanje dva imena, a neki imaju i više, ako se odluče služiti nekim drugim imenom umjesto onima koje su dobili od roditelja. Još od samih početaka, otkako su se vilenjaci probudili, običaj je da i otac i majka daju djetetu ime i tada..." Iznenada je zastala, pa se okrenula prema njemu, pomaknuvši se malo iza jednog velikog bora kako bi uhvatila njegov pogled. "Ovaj, ne znam zanimaju li te svi ti detalji...", rekla je s oklijevanjem.

"Naravno, samo nastavi", odgovorio je i kimnuo.

"Dakle, još davno, kad su se vilenjaci probudili, nastao je običaj da oba roditelja daju ime djetetu", nastavila je. "Nazivaju se 'majčino ime' i 'očevo ime' i osoba se kasnije služi jednim od njih. No ima i iznimaka. Poneki vilenjaci imaju samo jedno ime, ako se roditelji dogovore da mu daju samo jedno. To se više susreće kod Sindara, vrlo rijetko kod Noldora. A ponekad se vilenjak ne koristi imenima dobivenim od roditelja, već nekim trećim koje je dobio kasnije, a koje opisuje njegovu osobnost ili karakteristiku. Primjer za to je Galadriel. Očevo ime joj je Artanis a majčino Nerwen, ali kasnije su je prozvali Alatariel zbog njezine zlatne kose. Alatariel znači 'okrunjena zlatnim vijencem', a Galadriel je sindarinska varijanta tog imena."

"Razumijem", odvratio je Boromir. "Poput Gil-Galada, zar ne?"

"Da, i on je primjer takve iznimke", kimnula je.

"A kako se odlučuje hoće li se netko koristiti majčinim ili očevim imenom?" upitao je Boromir dok je nastavljao skupljati drva.

"Svatko može odabrati sam, kao što vidiš, ali često nema nekog svjesnog biranja, da se tako izrazim, već se jedno ime nametne samo od sebe, jer se pokaže da ono najviše odgovara karakteru djeteta", objasnila je. "Recimo, Feanor, odnosno Feanaro na quenijskom, to je ime pod kojim je poznat dobio od majke; njegovo očevo ime bilo je Curufinwe. Međutim, ime Feanaro, što znači 'duh vatre', mnogo je bolje pristajalo njegovoj vatrenoj, nagloj osobnosti koja je bila vidljiva već odmalena, pa su ga svi prirodno počeli zvati tako."

"Ali kako je njegova majka mogla znati da će mu to ime odgovarati?" prekinuo ju je Boromir. "Ili nije znala, već je to bio samo slučajni pogodak?"

"Znala je. Majke ponekad čak mogu biti vidovite kada su u pitanju njihova djeca, iako to nije uvijek slučaj. Ne znam kako bih to objasnila, jer mislim da je kod ljudi drukčije, ali..." Ellin se namrštila, tražeći prave riječi. I dalje je držala svoj svežanj u rukama, ali skupljanje drva je trenutno bilo zaboravljeno. "Vilenjaci su jače povezani sa svojom djecom nego ljudi, pogotovo u vrijeme trudnoće i u najranijem djetinjstvu. Ne, nije to što si pomislio, ne želim sugerirati da ljudi vole i čuvaju svoju djecu manje", požurila je objasniti čim je vidjela promjenu u njegovim očima, i prije nego što je stigao išta prosvjedovati. "I jedni i drugi vole svoju djecu i učinili bi sve za njih. Mislila sam na povezanost duha, ali muči me kako ti to predočiti. Fea, odnosno duh živog bića, različit je kod vilenjaka i ljudi. Vidiš, kada dvoje vilenjaka začnu novi život, oni oboje ulažu dio sebe, dio svojeg duha u to dijete. Dio njihove snage prelazi u dijete, svakog dana, neprestano. Kad sam spomenula povezanost... dovoljno je da majka ili otac pomisle na svoje nerođeno ili tek rođeno dijete, i njihov duh može dodirnuti duh djeteta, baš onako kao što ti i ja sada možemo rukom dodirnuti ovo stablo. Oni pritom osjećaju svoje dijete, njegove emocije i osobine, baš kao što bismo ti i ja osjetili je li kora hrapava ili glatka, je li vlažna ili suha. Ovaj... ne znam jesam li dobro objasnila", završila je nesigurno.

"Zanimljivo", rekao je Boromir zamišljeno. "Nije baš da si mogu predočiti takvu vrstu povezanosti, budući da nisam vilenjak, ali mislim da mogu naslutiti i razumijem što želiš reći."

Nasmiješila se s olakšanjem.

"Drago mi je, jer stvarno nisam bila sigurna kako ti to prikazati. I upravo zato što je Miriel bila povezana sa duhom svog sina, zato što je ona bila dio njega i on dio nje, znala je koliko je snažan i vatren duh njegov duh. Zato mu je izabrala ime Feanaro."

Kimnuo je i okrenuo se na drugu stranu, kako bi pokupio još pokoju suhu granu. Nekoliko trenutaka su šutjeli, posvetivši se poslu. Oboje su već držali poprilično velike svežnjeve i uskoro će se moći vratiti u logor sa zalihom dovoljnom za tu noć, no Ellin se još nije željela vratiti. Uživala je u ovom razgovoru i Boromirovom društvu.

"Zašto je umrla? Je li se to baš moralo dogoditi?" upitao je Boromir znatiželjno, okrenuvši se opet prema njoj.

"Pa... jednostavno je prevelik dio njezine snage prešao u Feanora. Premalo je ostalo njoj." Opet je lagano uzdahnula tražeći prave riječi, jer ponovno su bili na području koje nije bilo lako objasniti. Kako opisati povezanost vilenjačkih feâ nekome čija je fea potpuno različita, nekome tko ne može ostvariti toliko snažan mentalni dodir? "Kao što sam rekla, oba roditelja ulažu dio sebe u dijete. Za vrijeme svakodnevnog, uobičajenog života, par je katkad i razdvojen poneki dan ili tjedan, ovisno o tome čime se bave, o njihovim hobijima, i slično; to vrijedi za sve, i za vilenjake i za ljude, i normalno je da je tako. Ali tijekom trudnoće, par je skoro neprestano zajedno, kako zbog djeteta, tako i zbog njih samih. Kada su zajedno, njihovi duhovi se dodiruju, isprepliću, i muž i žena na taj način jedan drugome daju snagu. Kao što možeš pretpostaviti, majka ulaže veći dio sebe u dijete no otac, zbog tjelesne povezanosti, zato jer ga nosi. A u slučaju Feanora i Miriel... nakon rođenja, ostalo joj je premalo životne snage, premalo da bi mogla nastaviti svoj život kao do tada."

"Hm... nisam siguran da mi se to sviđa", odgovorio je Boromir. Čelo mu se nabralo u razmišljanju. "Porod sam po sebi može biti opasan, a ovo što si opisala znači još veću opasnost za majku. Po ovom pitanju, mislim da su ljudi u boljem položaju od vilenjaka."

"Ma to je bio samo jedan izolirani slučaj", požurila je objasniti Ellin. "Feanor je bio iznimka, nije nikad bilo nikog sličnog njemu, a sumnjam da će i biti. Trudnoća je lijep i poseban događaj u životu para; prijatelji i prijateljice su mi pričali da su upravo tada proživjeli najljepše trenutke bliskosti, a međusobna ljubav ih je jačala."

Ušutjela je i na trenutak se upitala hoće li imati sreće da jednog dana i sama nađe ljubav i rodi dijete. Misli su joj na čas odlutale; nije joj trebalo više od jednog kratkog trenutka pa da ju mašta ponese u njezin zamišljeni dom koji bi dijelila s Boromirom, ispunjen dječjim smijehom. Ali nije vjerovala da on osjeća išta za nju, a čak i da se smjela ičemu nadati, budućnost je sada jednostavno bila suviše nesigurna. Jedino za što su sa sigurnošću znali da je pred njima, bio je rat.

"Rekla si da vilenjački roditelji mogu osjetiti misli i osjećaje svog djeteta", rekao je Boromir. "Zar vilenjaci mogu čitati misli drugima?"

Pitanje je bilo postavljeno mirnim tonom, ali Ellin je osjetila njegovu napetost. Bila je i razumljiva; nitko se ne bi osjećao ugodno u prisustvu osobe koja mu može čitati misli.

"Ne, ne mogu", odgovorila je gledajući ga u oči. "Vilenjaci mogu osjetiti opća raspoloženja svog sugovornika, poput tuge, radosti, potištenosti i slično, ali ne i same misli. Moćni vilenjaci, poput Elronda ili Galadriel, primjerice, mogu uputiti misao drugoj osobi bez da progovore, ali ne i pročitati joj misli ako ona to ne želi; drugim riječima, sugovornik će saznati samo ono što ti želiš, odnosno, misao koju mu sam uputiš, i ništa više. Takva komunikacija bez riječi ponekad se može sresti i kod vilenjaka koji su međusobno jako povezani, primjerice, kod članove uže obitelji – roditelja i djece, braće i sestara, te bračnih drugova."

Nadala se da je dobro objasnila i da ga je njezin odgovor zadovoljio. U svakom slučaju, bila je posve iskrena i dala je sve od sebe da on to i vidi. Cijelo vrijeme dok je govorila gledala ga je u oči i otvorila svoj duh prema njemu. Drugi vilenjak bi odmah osjetio da ne laže, ali hoće li čovjek...?

"Hvala ti na odgovoru, razumijem", rekao je Boromir blago i kimnuo. Odahnula je. Ipak nije bilo nikakvog "ali", Boromir je shvatio i vjerovao joj je. Mogla je to vidjeti iz njegovog pogleda i stava, sada je on zračio iskrenošću. _Možda jesmo različiti... ali neke stvari vrijede za sve_, pomislila je radosno i osmjehnula se u sebi. "Na kraju krajeva, možda vilenjaci i mogu osjetiti nešto više misli druge osobe nego što to mogu ljudi, možda neki mogu komunicirati bez riječi, ali većina toga što si opisala vrijedi i za nas. Kada nekog voliš, tada često možeš osjetiti raspoloženja i emocije te osobe. Bliskost je bitna u razumijevanju."

"Tako je", kimnula je i nasmiješila se. Uzvratio joj je osmijeh i Ellin je na trenutak bila posve izgubljena promatrajući njegove nasmiješene sive oči. U želucu je osjetila dobro poznati grč. Osjećajući kako crveni, brzo je skrenula pogled pokušavajući prikriti svoju zbunjenost traženjem još drva koje će ponijeti. I on je prikupio još nekoliko grana, a do tada su ionako oboje već imali poveći svežanj u rukama.

"Mogli bismo sada poći natrag, imamo dovoljno", rekao je Boromir. Ellin je kimnula, blago razočarana što se vraćaju. Željela je produljiti ove lijepe trenutke, da je mogla. _Možda možemo u logoru još pričati..._

Polako su krenuli prema logoru. Nisu bili daleko, tek su malo zašli u rijetku šumu, pa su vrlo brzo stigli natrag i spustili svoj dragocjeni teret. Ona je tada sjela da se malo odmori i pogledala prema Boromiru ne bi li ga pozvala da sjedne kraj nje i nastave razgovor, no on ju je samo letimično okrznuo pogledom, odsutno joj kimnuo te se okrenuo i ponovno pošao prema šumi. _U izviđanje? Ili zbog nečeg drugog?_ Ali što god da je bio razlog, jedno joj je bilo jasno: očito mu nije bilo do njenog društva. Da je želio i dalje razgovarati s njom, zacijelo bi joj i sam prišao. Ali nije. Uzdahnula je i pokušala potisnuti bol. Maloprije, dok su zajedno skupljali drva, osjećala se prekrasno. Bili su sami, razgovarali su, upoznavali se; stekla je dojam da ga interesira sve što mu je pričala i bila je presretna zbog toga. No očito su ga zanimale samo te teme, ali ne i ona. I nekako se morala pomiriti s tim.

_I nije se čak potrudio ni upitati koje je njeno drugo ime_.

-x-x-x-

Thorongil!

Dok je hodao šumom kako bi nasamo na miru razbistrio misli, ime je odzvanjalo u Boromirovoj svijesti; nije mogao prestati razmišljati o činjenici koju je saznao. Thorongil je Aragorn. Aragorn je Thorongil. Aragorn je onaj ratnik čiji su podvizi zadivili mnoge u Gondoru, koji je učinio toliko mnogo, a nije nikad tražio ništa za sebe. Čuo je dovoljno priča i izvještaja i saznao koliko je bio hrabar, požrtvovan i nesebičan. On je ratnik koji se borio uz njegova oca i djeda, koji je pomogao njegovom djedu u obrani granica pred napadima s istoka. On je ratnik koji je spasio Gondor od najezde gusara s juga i čija su djela često spašavala mnoge živote. On je ratnik kojem se još od djetinjstva divio, iako nije znao o kome se radi.

Da, Aragorn mu je ispričao da je bio osam godina u Gondoru, ali nije mu otkrio svoj identitet. I nije bilo teško pogoditi razlog; nije se želio razmetati. I on sam bi postupio isto.

Kako mu je ono rekao još tamo na vijećanju u Rivendellu? _'Gondor nema kralja i ne treba kralja.'_ Tada je o Aragornu imao predodžbu osobe koja nije nikad ništa učinila za Gondor. O, kako je samo pogriješio! Istina, ubrzo je spoznao svoju pogrešku, jer mu je graničar ispričao o svojim godinama provedenim u gondorskoj vojsci. Tada je Boromir shvatio i njega i njegova djela, i cijenio ono što je učinio. Međutim, sve to što je znao od ranije nije se moglo mjeriti s ovim otkrićem. Ako je ranije cijenio Aragorna, sada mu se duboko divio. Bio je to čovjek kojeg bi slijedio u svaku bitku. Bio je to njegov kralj.

Boromir je zastao i osvrnuo se, duboko udišući hladni, šumski zrak. Sjene su bivale sve tamnije i stapale se s tamnom noći. Ipak, on je sve vidio sasvim jasno. I u sebi osjećao potpuni mir. Nasmiješio se. Prije ovog putovanja, za vrijeme cijeloga svog života, nije razmišljao o mogućnosti da se jednog dana pojavi čovjek koji bi polagao pravo na prijestolje Gondora. Nije da je bio protiv toga; jednostavno, nije mu padalo na pamet niti se opterećivao time. Tako nešto još su odavno svi smatrali posve nevjerojatnim. _Baš ništa nije upućivalo na suprotno, zar ne?_ Kada je upoznao Aragorna, pitao se kako će se složiti s njim; i ne samo to, mučila su ga i važnija pitanja, i to upravo zato što mu je njegova domovina uvijek bila na prvome mjestu. Kakav je čovjek taj graničar sa sjevera? Zaslužuje li uopće biti kraljem Gondora? Dani i tjedni koji su uslijedili polako su davali odgovore na njegova pitanja i raspršivali njegove sumnje. Aragorn je bio častan, hrabar čovjek, a polako su postajali dobri prijatelji. Ipak, ovo što je saznao od Ellin uskomešalo je njegova razmišljanja, da bi potom sve postalo kristalno bistro. Sada je sve sjelo na svoje mjesto. U njemu nije bilo više ni trunčice sumnje, samo duboko poštovanje, povjerenje i prihvaćanje. Gondor je dobio svoga kralja, a Boromir je osjećao ponos i čast što će biti namjesnik upravo tome čovjeku.

Okrenuo se i polako krenuo natrag. Razmišljajući o svemu, pitao se zašto mu je Ellin otkrila taj Aragornov identitet. No kad je malo razmislio i prisjetio se njihovog razgovora, shvatio je da mu Ellin nije otkrivala nikakvu tajnu – bar što se nje ticalo. Kako je ono rekla? _'Neka njegova imena ipak si čuo ranije. Za Thorongila znaš, kao i za Stridera.'_ Ona je, dakle, smatrala da on zna. _Možda je mislila da mi je sam Aragorn rekao?_ Bilo kako bilo, uskoro će saznati. Čim dođe u logor, namjeravao je porazgovarati s njime.

Aragorn je već bio tamo kada je Boromir stigao, on i Legolas su se vratili iz izviđanja; potraga za potokom bila je nažalost neuspješna. Pričekao je povoljan trenutak kad je Aragorn bio sam, pa mu prišao.

"Imaš li malo vremena?" upitao je. Kad je graničar potvrdno kimnuo, Boromir mu je dao znak da ga slijedi. "Želio bih porazgovarati s tobom."

Nisu se udaljili mnogo, tek nekoliko koraka. Svjetlost vatre i žamor razgovora su dopirali do njih. Boromir je časak oklijevao, gledajući u tlo, pa onda podignuo pogled prema Aragornu.

"Rekao si da si jednom vidio moga oca i djeda. Zanimljivo sročeno. Vrlo... koncizno." Pogledao je Aragorna iskosa, i iako mu je glas ostao ozbiljan dok je govorio, Boromir je pustio da mu se u glas uvuče mala doza izazivanja, a usne su mu se izvile u nagovještaju osmijeha. "Jesi li siguran da ih nisi upoznao malo bolje?"

Aragorn se pozorno zagledao u njega prije nego što će odgovoriti. U graničarevim pronicljivim očima izraz proučavanja polako se mijenjao do zabavljenosti i shvaćanja.

"Pa, ovisi tko pita", odvratio je istim tonom.

"Pa... recimo da pita netko tko je odmalena volio slušati priče o umbarskim gusarima. A iako je sada odrastao, rado bi čuo još poneku. Poželjno iz prve ruke." Sada mu se osmijeh razlio cijelim licem, a za koji trenutak, nasmijao se i Aragorn.

"Tako, dakle", rekao je. "Kome trebam zahvaliti na brbljavosti?

"Ellin. Iako, mislim da te nije odala svjesno. Iz njenih riječi, bilo je jasno da misli da ja već znam da si ti Thorongil."

"Hm... moguće", odvratio je Aragorn, zamislivši se. "Spomenuo sam joj da sam ti pričao o svome boravku u Gondoru, pa je valjda izvukla pogrešan zaključak."

Nekoliko su trenutaka šutjeli, obojica zaokupljena svojim mislima; jedan je razmišljao o nadolazećim danima, a drugi je načas otplovio u prošlost, ponesen uspomenama.

"Molio bih te da zadržiš to za sebe", rekao je tiho Aragorn. "Malo je onih koji znaju Thorongilov identitet, i volio bih da tako i ostane."

Boromir je pogledao Aragorna i iako se uozbiljio u očima mu je ostala toplina. "Naravno", kimnuo je. "Želim ti reći da cijenim tvoja djela i da ti se divim zbog svega." Zastao je na trenutak. Da je situacija bila drukčija, da su bili sami, bio bi kleknuo. Ali to sada nije mogao učiniti bez privlačenja pažnje ostalih članova Družine i izazivanja mnogih znatiželjnih pitanja, a ni Aragorn to nije želio. Zato je samo lagano kimnuo glavom u znak formalnog naklona. "Gondor zasada nema kralja, ali treba ga. Prijestolje te čeka... moj kralju. Čast je biti tvojim namjesnikom." Lagano se osmjehnuo i pružio ruku. Čovjek pred njim ju je prihvatio i stegnuo u čvrstom stisku prijateljstva.

"A meni je čast imati takvog namjesnika", odgovorio je i kimnuo. I u njegovim je očima bilo ispisano poštovanje. Rastali su se uz još jedan osmijeh, ništa se više nije trebalo reći.

Dok je kasnije stajao na straži, Boromir je ponovno razmišljao o svemu što je saznao. Doista, bila je to večer puna saznanja i iznenađenja. Iako je još uvijek bio pomalo pod dojmom otkrića o Thorongilovom identitetu, utisci su se slijegali i prisjetio se i svega ostalog što mu je pričala Ellin. Većina stvari koje je saznao bile su mu nove i zanimljive: širile su njegovu sliku o vilenjacima, iako su neke bile i neočekivane. S jedne strane, vilenjaci su bili različitiji od ljudi no što je mislio... a s druge, bili su sličniji nego što je mislio. Umjesto da nova saznanja kompletiraju sliku, samo su ga dodatno zbunjivala i otvarala nova pitanja; želio je naučiti još više. No iznad svega, uživao je u samom razgovoru; trenuci provedeni s Ellin, slušajući njezin zvonki, meki glas, bili su čarobni. Mogao bi satima promatrati njezino lice, topli prekrasni osmijeh, i slušati je kako priča.

A onda se iznenada namrštio i uzdahnuo. Kakva je bio budala! Sad kad se prisjećao svega i kada više nije bio šokiran otkrićem o Thorongilu, sad kad je mirno razmišljao, sjetio se još jednog malog, ali važnog detalja: shvatio je da nije upitao Ellin koje je njeno drugo ime. To je ispalo prilično neuljudno s njegove strane, znao je, i sada je žalio zbog toga. Ali u onim trenucima dok je razgovarao s njom, iznenađenje je bilo prejako i zasjenilo sve ostalo; nije reagirao onako kao što bi to učinio u uobičajenim okolnostima.

_Ispravit ću to prvom prilikom, malena_. Zato jer je to zasluživala. I zato jer ju je volio.


	16. Ulaz u Moriju

**16. Ulaz u Moriju**

Kraj kojim su prolazili sljedećeg dana bio je miran i pust. Nisu vidjeli tragove životinja, a nisu sretali čak ni ptice. Šuma je bila ogoljela, tek je poneki zimzeleni grm unosio malo življih boja u monotoni, bezbojni krajolik. Sve je bilo tako tiho da su tijekom puta razgovarali šaptom, jer su imali dojam da bi normalni govor odjeknuo nadaleko i odao njihovu prisutnost. Aragorn, koji je prvi zamijetio koliko je sve neobično pusto, hodao je na čelu i neprestano se oprezno ogledavao. Crebaine iz Dunlanda, Sarumanove špijune, nisu opazili već nekoliko dana. Ipak, Ellin se nije mogla oteti dojmu da njihov pohod više nije potpuna tajna, a to su mišljenje dijelili i ostali članovi Družine. Nadala se da će ulaskom u Moriju bar malo zamesti svoj trag.

Hodala je blizu Aragorna i budno promatrala okolinu. Boromir je bio na začelju, no Ellin se nije osvrtala. Povremeno bi se prisjetila da je nije upitao za ime; tada bi osjetila tugu, a istovremeno i ljutnju na samu sebe što je to toliko pogađa. Prošle je noći, prije no što je usnula, čvrsto odlučila držati se rezerviranije i ne pokazivati svoje zanimanje i naklonost. Bit će pristojna i ponašati se prijateljski, do neke granice, ali ništa više od toga. _Njemu njezini osjećaji ionako nisu bilo važni niti su mu išta značili._ Poželjela je da ih može izbrisati, jer tada ne bi patila. _No to nije baš tako jednostavno_, pomislila je s uzdahom.

"Ne poznajem dobro ovaj kraj", rekao je Aragorn za vrijeme kratke podnevne stanke za odmor, "no mislim da smo već trebali naletjeti na Sirannon. Ne znam jesmo li ga promašili i otišli predaleko na jug, ali nimalo mi se ne sviđa ovaj kraj. Sve je i previše pusto. Moramo biti vrlo tihi i držati se zaklona drveća."

"Izgubili smo se?" upitao je Merry koji je čuo ove graničarove riječi. "Opasno je?"

"Nismo se izgubili, i zasada nema neposredne opasnosti", odvratio je Aragorn, "ali trebamo biti na oprezu." Podignuo je glavu i namršteno se zagledao oko sebe, kao da će mu nešto u drveću, nebu i stijenama reći kojim putem treba krenuti i koliko su daleko od svoga cilja.

"Nisi prolazio ovuda?" upitao je Boromir, žvačući posljednje zalogaje svoje užine.

"Tek jednom, i to prilično davno", odgovorio je Aragorn. "Zato se i ne sjećam dobro."

"Baš kao i ja", dodao je Gandalf. "Da vidimo. Zadnji put sam bio ovdje malo prije Bilbova pohoda, a od tada je prošlo mnogo godina. A prije toga bio sam još samo jednom, i nisam prošao ovuda, već nešto zapadnije, koliko se sjećam."

"Je li itko živio ovdje osim patuljaka?" pitao je Frodo. "Sada je sve tako jezivo pusto da mi je teško i zamisliti ovaj kraj naseljen."

"Patuljci nisu živjeli tu, već u Khazad-dumu", rekao je Gimli. "Ovdje vani, u stara vremena, živjeli su vilenjaci."

"Ovaj se kraj zove Eregion i ovdje je u Drugome dobu živjelo mnogo vilenjaka", dopunio ga je Gandalf. "Trebali bismo naletjeti i na ostatke stare ceste koja je spajala Khazad-dum i Ost-in-Edhil, vilenjački grad koji je ležao nešto sjeverozapadnije odavde. To je bio glavni grad Eregiona. Tu su nekada vilenjaci i patuljci živjeli u velikom prijateljstvu, većem no što je igdje ikada u Međuzemlju zabilježeno između ta dva naroda. Često su trgovali i surađivali: mnogi su veliki majstori oba naroda živjeli kod ovih drugih, podučavajući i stvarajući, a puno su naučnika raznih zanata odlazilo učiti kod najboljih učitelja, neovisno o rasi. Mnoga su krasna djela stvorili zajedno. No to nije potrajalo zauvijek." Ušutio je i zavrtio glavom, kao da je sam sebe oneraspoložio ovim zadnjim riječima.

"Što se dogodilo?" upitao je Frodo.

"Sauron je napao i razorio Eregion ne bi li se domogao Tri vilenjačka Prstena", odgovorio je sumorno čarobnjak. "Kraj je bio opustošen, a preživjeli vilenjaci, predvođeni Elrondom, izbjegli su na sjever i osnovali Imladris. Vrata Morije zatvorena su na dugo vremena."

Jedini odgovor na ovo bio je teški Gimlijev uzdah.

"Morali bismo krenuti", podsjetio ih je Aragorn, zgodno mijenjajući temu u pravi čas, prije no što postane još sumornija. "Dan odmiče, a bilo bi dobro da pronađemo ulaz u Moriju što prije."

Završili su svoj kratki podnevni obrok i nastavili put. Uskoro su nabasali na ono o čemu je govorio Gandalf: na staru cestu koja je vodila od Morije do Ost-in-Edhila. Drevni put, star i neupotrebljavan više tisuća godina, bio je jedva prepoznatljiv, neodržavanje je uzelo svoj danak. Nije mnogo nedostajalo da ga uopće ne primijete. Naletjevši na njega, malo su razgledali okolicu: tek su mjestimice kamene ploče i poneki rubni kamen odoljeli neumoljivom zubu vremena. Kiše i bujice su tijekom tisućljeća odnijele i uništile mnogo kamenja, a korijenje stabala je podignulo i uništilo većinu nekoć ravnih isklesanih ploča. Trava i nisko grmlje su ispunili mnoge raspukline i dijelove kojima je nekoć prolazila cesta, dok se srušeno drveće mjestimično ispriječilo preko starog puta.

Sad kad su znali svoj položaj s većom sigurnošću nego ranije, nastavili su svoje putovanje uglavnom prateći cestu u smjeru istoka, odnosno planine. Nije je bilo lako slijediti jer je na nekim dijelovima bila zarasla i praktički nevidljiva. Potom su naišli na još nešto što su očekivali, no bili su neugodno iznenađeni.

"Što li se dogodilo ovdje?" promrmljao je Gandalf. Pred njima je ležao Sirannon. Ili točnije, ono što je preostalo od njega. Korito je bilo posve suho.

"Da smo usred sušnog ljeta, još bih i razumjela, ali ovako..." Ellin nije završila rečenicu, nije znala što bi rekla. Svi su bili zbunjeni.

"Nema nam druge nego nastaviti dalje", rekao je Gandalf. "Nadam se da ćemo naći rješenje ove zagonetke."

Dok se sunce polako spuštalo prema obzoru, Družina je i dalje hodala uz ostatke stare ceste. Što su bili bliže visokim, strmim obroncima koji su okruživali ulaz u Moriju, krajolik se sve više mijenjao: šuma je postajala sve rjeđa. Prateći suho korito, uskoro su izbili na sjeverni rub jedne čistine koja se širila s njihove desne strane, prema jugu i zapadu. Tu je završavala stara cesta, a ravno pred njima se poput velike, dugačke stepenice uzdizala desetak metara visoka okomita stijena. Na jednom je dijelu bila blago udubljena i prilično glatka, a tek malo dalje od tog uleknuća, u stijeni su bile uklesane grube, jednostavne stepenice.

"Ovdje je Sirannon nekoć tvorio mali slap", rekao je Gandalf i pokazao rukom u pravcu mjesta gdje se stijena doimala drukčije oblikovanom. Ellin je nesvjesno kimnula, shvaćajući zašto je tu bila toliko glatka; godinama, stoljećima, voda je udubila i izgladila svoj prolaz u kamenu. "Zvao se Stubišni slap, nazvan tako po ovim stepenicama. Kada se popnemo, pred nama će biti velika, ali sasvim blaga dolina, preko koje ćemo proći do samih vrata Khazad-duma."

Čarobnjak je krenuo prvi uz grubo isklesane stepenice. Bile su strme i uske, jedva dovoljno široke za prolaz jedne osobe, i zahtijevale su pažnju pri svakom koraku. A kada su se popeli, Ellin je zinula. Kako im se otvorio vidik, saznali su razlog zbog kojeg je korito Sirannona bilo suho: s njihove lijeve strane, blizu mjesta gdje se potok ranije preko ruba stijene rušio u vodopad, bio je podignut velik nasip koji ga je skrenuo. Potok je sada tekao malo ispred njih, a plitka dolina koju je maločas spomenuo Gandalf pretvorila se u jezero nastalo novim tijekom. No ona nije obraćala pažnju niti na potok niti na jezero, već je zurila u daljinu, u impresivne stijene koje su obrubljivale jezero s istoka i uzdizale se nad ulazom u Moriju. Visoke, okomite litice iz daljine su se doimale posve glatke, kao isklesane rukom nekog vještog majstora. Taj se zid – to je bila riječ za koju se Ellin činilo da najbolje opisuje okomiti bedem nad Morijom – pružao oko pola kilometra u smjeru sjever-jug, da bi se zatim strmina postupno ublažila i prešla u obične obronke. Posljednje zrake sunca odražavale su se na ljeskavoj površini mirne vode, a tamnosive litice upile su zlaćani odbljesak. Ellin se osmjehnula i tada je primjetila da nije jedina koja se divi veličanstvenim stijenama. Hobiti su očarano zurili širom otvorenih očiju, a Gimliju je na licu bilo ispisano strahopoštovanje; naravno, njemu je ovaj trenutak najviše značio.

"Burt khamur", promrmljao je patuljak. Govorio je sasvim tiho i Ellin nije mogla dobro razaznati što je rekao, a njeno uho ionako nije bilo vično prepoznavanju riječi tog specifičnog jezika. No sama činjenica da je upotrijebio svoj jezik, kao i njegov izraz lica, dali su naslutiti da je izrazio najdublje divljenje i otkrivali su koliko je uzbuđen.

"Zato, dakle, nije bilo Sirannona kakav je bio prije", promrmljao je Gandalf promatrajući nasip. "I nema više doline preko koje bismo stigli ravno do ulaza. Sada ćemo morati ići zaobilazno."

Jezero je bilo blago iduženog oblika, dugačko nešto više od kilometra. Na južnoj i jugoistočnoj strani obala je naglo prelazila u strme obronke koji su se spuštali prema još jednoj dolini, dok je na sjevernoj teren je bio blaži i ravniji. Koliko su mogli vidjeti, oko jezera je s te strane bilo i dovoljno prostora za hodanje.

"Što li se dogodilo ovdje? Tko je ovo učinio, i kada?" upitao je zamišljeno Aragorn, ne obraćajući se nikome od njih određeno. Odgovor na to pitanje ionako nisu mogli saznati.

"Sumnjam da ćemo to otkriti, a i nemamo vremena tražiti eventualne tragove. Pitanje je bismo li i našli išta, ako se ovo dogodilo davno", odvratio je Gandalf. "Sada moramo krenuti."

"A gdje je zapravo ulaz?" upitao je Legolas, pogleda uprtog u daljinu. I Ellin je svojim oštrim vilenjačkim vidom pretraživala podnožje daleke litice, ali nije mogla vidjeti ništa osim ravnih, neprekinutih stijena. To ju je zbunjivalo utoliko više što je bila sigurna da ulaz u jedno od najvećih patuljačkih kraljevstava nije bila neka malena, jedva vidljiva pukotina, već zacijelo velika, impozantna vrata.

"Patuljačka vrata često nisu vidljiva na prvi pogled", odgovorio je Gandalf. "Mnoga se vide tek pri određenim uvjetima, a tako je i s ovima. Saznat ćete sve kad dođemo tamo." Čarobnjak je kimnuo i nasmiješio se. Izraz njegova lica bio je dobro poznat svima: bio je to izraz čarobnjaka koji voli sakriti poneko iznenađenje dok ne dođe pravi čas. Promatrajući daleke stijene, nastojeći otkriti nešto u sve slabijem svjetlu sutona, Ellin osjeti kako joj znatiželja raste.

"Najbolje će biti da krenemo ovuda", rekao je Aragorn i pokazao rukom prema sjevernoj obali. Gandalf je kimnuo u znak slaganja te ih poveo u tom pravcu, hodajući na čelu male povorke. Hobiti se, međutim, nisu dali smesti.

"Kakva su to patuljačka vrata? Kakvi posebni uvjeti? Zašto se ne vide uvijek?" ispalio je Pippin salvu pitanja dok je pokušavao sustići Gandalfa. Ellin je zatomila smiješak promatrajući njegove užurbane pokrete: za jedan dugi čarobnjakov korak bila su potrebna dva koraka malog hobita. Kada ga je hobit napokon uspio dostići, Gandalf nije nimalo usporio korak, već je i dalje odmjereno slijedio put uz jezero. Pippin je uznemireno gledao uvis prema čarobnjaku, gotovo ne obraćajući pažnju na put ispred sebe. "Kada ćemo vidjeti ova vrata?"

Gandalf je uzdahnuo uz izraz lica roditelja koji već satima odgovara na bezbrojna pitanja znatiželjnog djeteta, no potom se nasmiješio. "Strpljenja, dragi moj hobite. Uskoro ćemo biti tamo i tada ćeš ugledati vrata."

Očekujući odgovor i iznenađen što ga nije dobio, Pippin je zastao u pola koraka i pogledao za čarobnjakom koji je već grabio dalje naprijed, izgledajući ponešto razočarano. No prije no što je stigao ponovno potrčati za Gandalfom ili upitati još nešto, jedna ga je ruka potapšala po ramenu.

"Patuljci često zaštićuju ulaze u svoja kraljevstva", rekao mu je Gimli, a hobit je brzo krenuo naprijed kako ne bi zaostao za patuljkom. Gimli je hodao tik iza Gandalfa, ne skrivajući svoju gorljivost i želju da što prije stignu do cilja; najradije bi bio zaobišao čarobnjaka i potrčao naprijed. "Neka vrata se otvaraju tako da izgovoriš lozinku, a neka u točno određeno vrijeme. Bilo je i takvih za koja si morao imati poseban, začarani ključ, i još k tome sunčeve zrake moraju padati na njih pod specifičnim kutom da bi bila vidljiva. Recimo, tajni ulaz u Erebor je upravo takve vrste", nastavio je objašnjavati, očito uživajući u tome. Pippin ga je slušao širom otvorenih očiju, sretan što je ipak našao nekoga tko će mu dati odgovore. No hobit nije bio jedini zainteresirani slušatelj, svi su pažljivo i sa zanimanjem pratili Gimlijeve riječi.

"A ovdje? Kakav je ulaz u Moriju?" upitao je gorljivo.

"Ne znam", odgovorio je Gimli gotovo tužno. "O Khazad-dumu se danas čak i u mom narodu malo zna. Mnoge su stvari zaboravljene ili skrivene."

"U stara vremena, u zlatnom dobu Eregiona, vrata su najčešće bila stalno otvorena", dobacio je Gandalf preko ramena, ne usporavajući. "Bila su to sretna vremena, kada stražari i lozinke nisu bili potrebni. Samo ponekad, rijetko, bila su zatvorena."

Pippinova su pitanja nakon toga napokon prestala, nastavili su hodati u tišini. Suton je polako prelazio u noć i prve zvijezde su se pojavile na nebu. Ellin je svako malo bacala poglede prema jezeru. Bilo je tamno i neprozirno. Nije znala objasniti zašto, no ispunjavalo ju je nemirom. Iako je puhao lagani vjetar, površina vode je bila mirna, doimajući se gotovo nezemaljski, kao da ništa ne utječe na nju. _Tko zna kakva je sila ovdje bila na djelu_, pomislila je uz lagani srh jeze. Uskoro su se našli na dijelu gdje se jezero pružalo sve do stijena s njihove lijeve strane, jer se staza blago spuštala na tom dijelu. Pred njima je bila mala mlaka širine nešto više od metra, spojena s jezerom na njihovoj desnoj strani. Jedan je kamen virio iz mutne vode. Čarobnjak, dva čovjeka i dvoje vilenjaka nisu imali problema, u samo jednom dužem koraku su prešli preko mlake; čak je i patuljak učinio to bez većih teškoća. No hobitima je bilo teže, i morali su stati prvo na kamen pa tek onda na stazu na suprotnoj strani. Frodo, koji je bio posljednji, okliznuo se na vlažnom kamenu i zagazio u blatnu vodu.

"Oh!" Hobit je brzo iskoračio na drugu stranu, gotovo skočivši naprijed u želji da što prije izađe iz vode, a lice mu je odavalo nelagodu. Hitro je prišao ostalima i potom su krenuli dalje, no Ellin je na trenutak zastala. Dok je Družina iza njenih leđa nastavila hodati podno stijena, ona je čučnula i zagledala se u neprozirnu vodu. Tada je, osjećajući neku iznenadnu neobjašnjivu radoznalost, ispružila ruku i uronila je u vodu. Bila je hladna. No vilenjakinja je znala da jeza koja ju je sledila i podigla dlačice na vratu ne dolazi od hladnoće. Izvukla je ruku, zureći u široku, mračnu površinu pred sobom, osjećajući kako je preplavljuje strah. U ovoj je vodi spavalo neko pritajeno zlo. _Ali to ne može biti moguće, sigurno mi se pričinja_, pomislila je odmah potom. _Voda ne može biti zla... ili može?_

"Ellin?" Aragornov glas ju je trgnuo iz misli. Graničar se vratio do nje kad je vidio da je ostala iza njih i upitno se zagledao u nju.

"Ne znam, jednostavno sam osjetila poriv da dodirnem ovu vodu, iako mi je odbojna", rekla je kad se uspravila. Nastavili su hodati dalje, nekoliko koraka iza ostatka Družine. U sve gušćem mraku njihovi likovi bili su tek siluete nešto tamnije od okoline. "Aragorne, ne sviđa mi se ovdje. U vodi je nešto... ne znam... ne znam objasniti. Jednostavno osjećam da s njom nešto nije u redu i uznemiruje me."

"Ne sviđa se ni meni", odgovorio joj je ozbiljno Aragorn. "Ali nema drugog puta."

"To znam", odvratila je Ellin. Jezero im nije ostavilo nikakvu drugu mogućnost. "Samo se nadam da ćemo ubrzo biti na cilju i da se ništa loše neće dogoditi. I bilo bi dobro da držimo ovu vodu na oku."

"Slažem se", rekao je Aragorn. Nekoliko su trenutaka hodali u tišini jedno pored drugoga, do njih su dopirali samo tihi koraci Družine. Staza je na tom mjestu bila dovoljno široka i hodali su usporedno jedno s drugim. Potom je on okrenuo glavu prema njoj.

"Vodio sam jučer zanimljiv razgovor s Boromirom." Iako su bili nekoliko metara iza ostalih, glas mu je bio tiši no maločas, nije želio riskirati da ih čuju. "Ja mu, naime, nikad nisam rekao da sam ja Thorongil."

Ellin je zastala i zbunjeno se zagledala u njega. U prvi trenutak nije ništa razumjela, a onda se sjetila svog jučerašnjeg razgovora s Boromirom i sve povezala, shvativši što je učinila.

"Oh", promrmljala je, uz iznenadnu želju da pobjegne i sakrije se u mišjoj rupi. Noć je skrivala rumenilo njezinog lica. "Oprosti. Nisam mislila... znaš da ne bih nikad pričala o tome da nisam pomislila da on već zna. Oprosti. A bio si mi rekao da prijateljstvo među vama raste, i uostalom, to sam i sama primjetila, i rekao si mi da si mu ispričao sve o svom boravku u Gondoru, pa sam pogrešno doslovce shvatila ono 'sve', i, ovaj, tako mi je sad krivo da mi je izletjelo..."

"Hej, hej, sve je u redu." Aragorn joj je položio ruku na rame i zaustavio njezinu sve smušeniju bujicu isprike i opravdanja, nasmiješivši se. "Ne brini, doista. Zapravo, sve je ispalo savršeno, i možda je i bolje ovako."

"Doista? Siguran si?" upitala je plaho. Zbunjenost i osjećaj krivnje još nisu sasvim prošli, ali sad kad je znala da se ne ljuti na nju, odmah joj je bilo lakše. "I kako je prošao razgovor?"

"Tako što smo još više učvrstili prijateljstvo. Osjetio sam kod njega potpuno prihvaćanje", odgovorio je nakon nekoliko trenutaka razmišljanja. "I izuzetno mi je drago zbog toga. Čak mogu reći da mi je laknulo, na neki način. Smatrao sam od početka, i još smatram, da je za cijelu našu misiju vrlo bitno da odnos budućeg kralja i njegovog namjesnika bude korektan."

"Prihvaćaš li i ti njega na isti način? Mislim, u potpunosti?" upitala je Ellin, nesvjesno zadržavši dah.

"Da", kimnuo je Aragorn. "Prije no što smo krenuli mučio me naš odnos, ali kako smo se upoznavali, uvidio sam da je dobar i častan čovjek. Mislim da je on prava osoba za Namjesnika i drago mi je što ga imam uz sebe."

"Baš mi je drago", rekla je Ellin tiho, uz uzdah olakšanja. I njoj je njihov odnos bio važan, iako na različit način i iz različitih razloga. Njihovo uzajamno prihvaćanje činilo ju je sretnom. Njezin najbolji prijatelj i čovjek kojeg voli postali su dobri prijatelji. Misao ju je ispunila toplinom. Potom je prekorila samu sebe. _Zar se još uvijek nadam? Nisam li sinoć raščistila sama sa sobom? Ne smijem razmišljati o njemu, tako je najbolje. Ionako mu ne značim ništa._

Podigla je pogled i osvrnula se. Prešli su veći dio puta oko jezera i nisu više bili daleko od zidova Morije, koji su se poput neosvojivog bedema uzdizali nad jezerom. Mlad mjesec blistao je na zapadu. Neobično, ali činilo joj se da nježni srebrni odsjaj na crnoj, mirnoj površini vode nije dodao nimalo ljepote jezeru; i dalje joj je bilo odbojno i jezovito.

"Kakvi su sada tvoji osjećaji prema njemu?" upitao je Aragorn tiho. Ellin je odvojila pogled od jezera i okrenula se prema njemu.

"Volim ga", rekla je. Kratak i jednostavan odgovor. Samo dvije riječi. Koje tako mnogo znače.

"To..." Potpuno netipično za njega, Aragorna je načas zastao, oklijevajući. "To, već sam ti rekao, može biti... teško." Završio je rečenicu odmahnuvši glavom, i sam svjestan kako nesuvislo zvuči.

"Znam to." Da, itekako je to i sama znala, nije joj rekao ništa novo. Ali trebao joj je razgovor, utjeha. Podsvjesno se nadala da joj može na neki način pomoći. "Znam da nas čeka rat, i tko zna kakve teškoće kojih sada nismo ni svjesni, ali sad sam tu, i ne mogu pobjeći od sebe."

"I što on misli o svemu tome? Možeš li naslutiti?" upitao je, okrenuvši glavu prema njoj.

Uzdahnula je. "Vjerojatno baš ništa. Zato jer 'sve to' niti ne postoji za njega, sigurna sam. Ni po čemu nije dao naslutiti da ga zanimam na bilo koji način."

"Ljubav čovjeka i vilenjakinje, to znam iz vlastitog iskustva, jako je teška i komplicirana, koja ima više prepreka nego prednosti..." rekao je Aragorn nakon kraće šutnje. "A kad je takva ljubav još i neuzvraćena... e pa, bojim se da ti ne mogu reći ništa što bi popravilo situaciju."

Ellin se namrštila. Bila je činjenica da doista nije mogao učiniti ništa što bi popravilo situaciju, ali mogao je pružiti bar pokoju riječ utjehe. A umjesto toga, što je rekao? _Više prepreka nego prednosti_. Zašto joj je to spomenuo? Znala je da njemu i Arwen nije bilo lako u početku, njihova je ljubav bila na velikim kušnjama. _Ali to nije bilo zbog onog što jesu, već zbog okolnosti, zar ne?_ A jednom kad su nadvladali sve te teškoće, bili su sretni. I sama je svjedočila svim tim događajima i bila je presretna zbog njih.

"Više prepreka nego prednosti?" ponovila je njegove riječi, uhvativši se za prvi dio, namjerno zanemarivši ono što joj je rekao kasnije. "Nisam primjetila da je tebe to spriječilo ili omelo na bilo koji način. Bi li mi isto govorio i da mi Boromir uzvraća osjećaje?" Zvučala je oštrije nego što je namjeravala, ali nije imala namjeru ispričavati se.

"Ellin, u ovome smo na suprotnim stranama, jer sam ja čovjek... i znam kako stvari stoje s moje strane, što ti možda nikad nećeš razumjeti, kao što ni Arwen ne može." Kad je samo na čas zastao, Ellin je već otvorila usta da bi prosvjedovala: što to ona nije mogla razumjeti? Pa bili su najbolji prijatelji od rođenja, mogao joj je povjeriti sve što je želio, uvijek je bila tu za njega. Ali i prije no što su potekle, zaustavio je njene riječi pokretom ruke. "Da, teško je, ponekad i užasno. Iskreno ću ti reći, da ti je ljubav uzvraćena, bilo bi vrlo teško i tebi i njemu. Ovako, kad je neuzvraćena, još je možda i najbolje... jer ima nade da ti sve prođe uz manje boli i da tvoja ljubav nakon nekog vremena sama ugasne."

Zastala je i zurila u njega nekoliko trenutaka. Još dok je govorio, osjećala je kako joj nevjerica raste. Najzad je i on stao kad je vidio da ga više ne slijedi i okrenuo se.

"Ne mogu vjerovati... od svih ljudi, baš ti, baš moj najbolji prijatelj da mi to kaže. Dobro da mi Boromir ne uzvraća ljubav, tako je najbolje za mene. Krasno, baš ti hvala." Glas joj se spustio skoro do šapta. Ali ne zato što se bojala da bi ih itko od Družine mogao čuti; bili su dovoljno ispred njih da ne bi mogli čuti niti glasni govor. Njezin je glas bio tih zbog susprezanja bijesa.

"Ellin, znam što ti govorim, i zašto", odsjekao je oštro Aragorn. Njezina je ljutnja sada prešla i na njega.

Proučavala je njegovu siluetu osvijetljenu mjesečinom i pokušavala pročitati bilo što u njegovim očima i izrazu lica, neka skrivena značenja ili nešto što nije izgovorio naglas, no nije uspijevala. Izbrisao je sve svoje misli i osjećaje iz pogleda, pred njom je stajala samo hladna maska.

"A što to ja ne mogu razumjeti?" upitala je prkosno stisnuvši usne. "Iskušaj me."

"Ne", odvratio je. "Možda jednog dana... ali samo možda. Ne znaš što tražiš."

Jedan je kratki trenutak bila zbunjena, naslutivši nešto duboko skriveno ispod tih riječi, tako duboko da nije bila sigurna je li uopće i osjetila išta, a onda je odmahnula glavom. Ljutnja se opet vratila i nadjačala zbunjenost.

"Znam da ti nije uvijek bilo lako, i znam koje su sve prepreke bile pred vama dvoje, i nisam li i ja strepila skupa s vama?" upitala je, nastavljajući hodati dalje. "Ali ovo što mi sad govoriš... zvuči skoro kao da ne želiš da budem sretna. Ako je toliko teško i komplicirano, zašto se još davno jednostavno nisi okrenuo i otišao?"

"A kako ti misliš biti sretna?" uzviknuo je. "S neuzvraćenom ljubavlju prema čovjeku? Prema bilo kome, kad smo već kod toga?! Kad je neuzvraćena, svejedno je tko je druga strana. Da, mislim da bi bilo najbolje da te to jednostavno prođe!" Zastao je i pogledao je u oči, pa nastavio nešto blažim glasom. "A odgovor na zadnje pitanje... bi li se ti sada jednostavno okrenuti i otići? Da nismo u ovome, da možeš to učiniti, da smo negdje u sigurnosti?"

Nije mu odgovorila odmah. Bio je u pravu, naravno, bar što se ticalo posljednjih riječi. Bilo bi joj jako teško otići od Boromira, nada bi je zadržavala. Ali sada nije imala namjeru priznati mu to.

"Ne znam", rekla je nehajno i slegnula ramenima, gledajući tobože nezainteresirano u put pred sobom, a ne u njega.

"Saznaj što prije. Za svoje dobro, i za dobro svih nas."

Zvučao je upozoravajuće i naglo je opet okrenula glavu prema njemu, podbodena. "Baš ti hvala na savjetima. Nadala sam se nekakvoj pomoći od tebe... ali ne znam zašto sam ti se uopće išla povjeravati."

"Ne znam ni ja, nije ni mjesto ni vrijeme. Ne čini li ti se da bi trebala ipak malo više pozornosti obraćati ovome u čemu se nalazimo?"

"Slažem se", odvratila je hladno. "Samo ti produži bezbrižno naprijed, a ja ću ostati na začelju i paziti." Zastala je i dala rukom znak da nastavi hodati ispred nje.

Aragorn je krenuo naprijed, a Ellin je sačekala dok se nije udaljio nekoliko metara pa tek onda i sama nastavila hodati dalje. Ispunjavao ju je bijes. _Kako je samo mogao biti tako..._ Tražila je u mislima pravu riječ. _Hladan? Bezosjećajan? Ravnodušan?_ Ponio se kao da joj nije prijatelj, kao da mu njeni osjećaji baš ništa ne znače. _I što je mislio sa svim onim neodređenim, neobjašnjenim riječima, izrečenim s visoka? 'Više prepreka nego prednosti', 'Bolje je ovako', 'Ne možeš razumjeti'. Kao da ne zna što bi mi rekao, pa se skriva iza praznih fraza._ Ljutito je stisnula usne, namrštivši se. Uvijek je bila uz njega i Arwen, spremna saslušati probleme, dati mišljenje, savjet, pa i rame za plakanje kad je trebalo. Dobro je znala koji su ih sve problemi tištali. _Da, bilo je prepreka, ali nije ih bilo više nego prednosti!_ Nakon svih tih godina, što to sad odjednom ona ne bi razumjela? Još jednom je ljutito uzdahnula. _Kad-tad, opet ću porazgovarati s njim i raščistiti stvari_, bijesno i odlučno je zaključila.

Uto je Družina ispred nje zastala i Ellin je tek tada obratila pažnju na okolinu. Do ovog trenutka, mehanički je stavljala jednu nogu ispred druge, ostavljajući stazu metar po metar iza sebe, udubljena u kovitlac svojih misli. Sada je i sama zastala i osvrnula se. Nalazili su se ispod velebnih zidova Morije koji su se uzdizali okomito nad njima, ali nešto njihove ljepote trenutno je bilo zasjenjeno njenim mračnim raspoloženjem. Pogledala je u pravcu iz kojeg su došli. Nebo na zapadu sada je bilo tamnomodro, i zadnje grimizne nijanse zalaza sunca pretapale su se u noć. Mjesečev srp samo što nije zašao za horizont. U mraku nije mogla razaznati mjesto na kojem su se kamenim stubama popeli do jezera, a staza kojom su hodali uz njega sada je bila jedva raspoznatljiva crna pruga.

Aragorn je stajao uz Gandalfa koji je pozorno proučavao tamnu stijenu. Nijednom se nije osvrnuo prema njoj. Boromir je stajao malo dalje, pogleda također usmjerenog prema čarobnjaku, baš kao i većina, jer činilo se da je Gandalf na tragu nečega. No Ellin nije obraćala pažnju na njih, i dalje je bila u svojim mislima. I dok je stajala sa strane, sama, dva su se nova osjećaja, uz bijes, javili u njoj.

Razočaranje. I bol.

Zato jer joj prijatelj nije pomogao kad joj je trebalo. Jer joj nije pružio povjerenje. Jer ju je povrijedio. Jer čovjek kojeg je voljela vjerojatno nije uzvraćao osjećaje. Zato jer se u ovom trenutku osjećala osamljena, napuštena, potpuno sama sa svojim mislima i osjećajima.

Zatreptala je ne bi li zadržala vrele suze koje su joj navrle na oči. Bila je tama, ali nije željela riskirati da itko primijeti osjećaje ispisane na njenom licu pa se okrenula prema jezeru. Dok je promatrala glatku, crnu površinu vode, samo su zvijezde i mjesec svjedočili jednoj suzi koja je izdajnički kliznula niz obraz vilenjakinje i otkrila njenu bol.

"Eto ih!" Kad je čula Gandalfov usklik, polako se okrenula. Lice joj je sada bilo mirno, izbrisala je s njega sve što bi moglo odati njene osjećaje. Zagledala se u stijenu pred kojom je stajao čarobnjak i šaputao, tako tiho da nije mogla čuti što govori. Isprva nije mogla ništa vidjeti i pitala se što je to Gandalf prepoznao. No tada, između dvaju visokih stabala, na tamnosivom glatkom kamenu počele su se nazirati fine svijetle linije, tanke poput najtanje paučine. Privučena njihovom ljepotom, prišla je nekoliko koraka bliže, a onda se njezin uzdah iznenađenja izmiješao s ostalim usklicima divljenja. Crte su bivale sve sjajnije i šire, sve dok obris pred njima nije postao sasvim jasan. Okomite su linije ocrtavale dva stilizirana stupa, spojena polukružnim svodom u kojem su bile ispisane riječi vilenjačkog jezika. Uz stupove su s unutarnje strane bila naslikana dva stabla, između kojih je sjala zvijezda s nekoliko krakova. Na samom vrhu, ispod svoda vrata, nalazio se obris krune okružene sa sedam zvijezda, a ispod nje bio je crtež čekića i nakovnja.

"Vrata Khazad-duma", prošaptao je Gimli sa strahopoštovanjem. "Ovo je Durinovo znamenje."

"I Feanorov grb", doda Gandalf, pokazujući blistavu zvijezdu. "Ova su vrata još jedan simbol zajedništva koje je vladalo među patuljcima i vilenjacima noldorskoga roda. U sebi ujedinjuju znamenje i grbove oba naroda, a zajednički su ih i načinili."

"Prekrasna su", prošaptala je Ellin, diveći se. "Dok smo hodali ovamo mislila sam kako ulaz u jedno od najvećih patuljačkih kraljevstava ne bi smio biti neugledan i čudila se zašto ga ne vidim, ali ovo doista nadmašuje moja očekivanja."

"Istina", dodao je Legolas s poštovanjem. "Ova bi vrata bila dostojna i samog Menegrotha."

Gimli im nije ništa odgovorio, ali na njemu se vidjelo da mu itekako gode komplimenti dvaju vilenjaka.

"Što ono piše?" upitao je Frodo, pokazujući prema riječima u polukružnom svodu vrata. "Bilbo me naučio malo vilenjačkog jezika i pisma, ali ovo ne mogu pročitati."

"Zašto vrata tako svijetle?" nadovezao se Pippin uzbuđeno. "I zašto do maloprije nisu svijetlila? Što se dogodilo? Kakva je čarolija u pitanju?"

"Koliko pitanja..." uzdahnuo je Gandalf, no hobit se nije dao smesti i veselo je promatrao čarobnjaka, iščekujući odgovore. "Obrisi svijetle jer su načinjeni od _ithildina_, posebnog vilenjačkog materijala koji odražava samo svjetlo mjeseca i zvijezda, i to samo onda kada ih netko dodirne i izgovori riječi gotovo zaboravljene u Međuzemlju."

"Danas mnogi u mome narodu u Ereboru ne znaju za _ithildin_ niti te riječi. Možda bi se o tome moglo pronaći u nekoj od starih knjiga, duboko u našim riznicama, ali inače..." Gimlijev glas je bio obojen sjetom. "Ja čak ne znam kako točno glasi ovaj natpis."

"Ovo je pisano malo drukčije od načina koji je tebe naučio Bilbo", obratio se Gandalf Frodu. "Ne postoji samo jedan način zapisivanja vilenjačkog jezika, zato i ne možeš pročitati sve. Evo što stoji ovdje: 'Dveri Durina, gospodara Morije. Govori, prijatelju, i uđi!' A ispod toga: 'Ja sam ih, Narvi, načinio. Celebrimbor od Zelenike upisa ove znake.' Celebrimbor, tvorac vilenjačkih prstenova, bio je Feanorov unuk, zato je ovdje uklesana i Feanorova zvijezda."

"A što to znači?" upitao je Merry.

"Pa to je sasvim jasno", odgovorio mu je Gimli. "Sjećaš se što sam prije govorio o patuljačkim vratima? E pa dakle, ovo su jedna koja se otvaraju ako izgovoriš lozinku. 'Govori, prijatelju, i uđi'. Samo treba izgovoriti pravu riječ i vrata će se otvoriti."

"A koja je to prava riječ?" upitao je Pippin.

Kad Gimli nije odgovorio, sve su se glave okrenule prema Gandalfu. Čarobnjak je pažljivo promatrao vrata.

"Ne znam", rekao je, a njegov su odgovor popratili iznenađeni uzdasi i zatečeni pogledi.

"Pa što ćeš onda učiniti?!" uskliknuo je Pippin zabezeknuto i uplašeno.

"Pokucati na vrata tvojom glavom da vidim hoće li se otvoriti ili raspuknuti, Peregrine Took!" odvratio je oštro Gandalf. Hobit je pokunjeno spustio pogled. "Odgovor glasi da ne znam – za sada. Ali znam desetke magijskih izreka na jezicima vilenjaka, ljudi, patuljaka i orka, pa ako dobijem malo mira od neprestanih hobitskih zapitkivanja, pokušat ću vidjeti koja od njih je prava lozinka." Tada se okrenuo prema vratima i naslonio na njih vrh svoga štapa. "_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_" Glas mu je bio snažan i odrješit. Svi su gledali u iščekivanju, no ništa se nije dogodilo. Velika kamena vrata ostala su na svome mjestu, kao što su stajala već mnogo dugih godina.

"Nisi li rekao da si prošao jednom kroz Moriju?" upitao je Legolas, ponešto zbunjeno.

"Jesam", odvratio je Gandalf, "ali tada sam putovao iz pravca istoka i ova su mi vrata bila izlaz, a ne ulaz. Otvaraju se prema van i s unutarnje strane nije potrebna lozinka, samo ih treba snažno gurnuti prema van. Osim toga, u stara vremena često su bila stalno otvorena jer je tu bilo mnogo patuljaka."

Čarobnjak je zatim pokušao ponovno, mijenjajući pojedine riječi ili pak njihov redoslijed, te isprobavao potpuno nove izreke. Ali koliko god se trudio, koji god jezik upotrijebio i varirao izreke, stijena se nije micala ni za milimetar. Gimli je bio uz njega i pokušavao pomoći, izvlačeći iz sjećanja riječi koje su patuljci znali koristiti za lozinke. Međutim, ni to nije bilo od koristi. Vrata su bila čvrsto zatvorena.

Zvijezde su plovile nebom, vrijeme je polako odmicalo. Jedino je Gandalfov glas, povremeno popraćen Gimlijevim, narušavao noćnu tišinu. Govorio je čas tiho, čas glasno, pa brže pa sporije, pokušavao na svim jezicima, ali sve bezuspješno. Ellin je za to vrijeme besposleno sjedila na jednom povećem glatkom kamenu uz obalu i čekala, kao i većina ostalih. Čak su i hobiti bili prilično tihi i bezvoljni, jedini je Merry pokušao prekratiti dugo vrijeme čekanja nečim korisnim, zamolivši Boromira za malo vježbe mačevanja; srebrnasto svjetlo koje je dopiralo s obrisa vrata bilo je prigušeno, ali dostatno. Aragorn je sjedio podno samih zidova Morije, leđima naslonjen na stijenu, pušeći svoju lulu. Nije joj nijednom prišao niti joj se obratio, pa se i ona držala distancirano. Ali nije odustala od svoje namjere da ponovno razgovara s njim.

Počela se pitati kojim će putem krenuti dalje ako Gandalf ne otkrije lozinku za ulaz u Moriju. No izbor daljnjeg putovanja, zapravo, i nije bio izbor; pred njima je bila samo jedna mogućnost. Caradhras ih je porazio, a u Moriju, čini se, nisu mogli ući. Jedino što im je preostalo bio je dug zaobilazni put: daleko na jug sve do Rohanskih vrata, prolaz blizu Isengarda, te dug put kroz Rohan. Nije joj se sviđala ta alternativa. Put je bio predug, izgubit će previše vremena, a uz to ih je vodio opasno blizu Sarumana. _Vrlo loše._

Pljus!

Reski zvuk kamena koji upada u vodu trgnuo je Ellin iz misli. Pored nje, Pippin se igrao s oblucima i odmjeravao kojeg će idućeg baciti u vodu. Valovi su se u krugovima širili oko mjesta gdje je pao kamen, ali i nakon što su se rasplinuli, Ellin se činilo da tamna površina i dalje podrhtava. I prije nego što je stigla razmisliti, skočila je prema hobitu.

"Ne!" kriknula je u namjeri da ga spriječi, ali prekasno. Pippin je već bacio i drugi kamen koji je čas kasnije progutalo tamno jezero. "Oh, ne. Zašto si to napravio?"

"Pa... samo sam se malo igrao s kamenčićima. Nisam mislio ništa loše", rekao je Pippin ispričavajući se, iznenađen njenom reakcijom. "Ali zašto si tako skočila, Ellin? To je samo kamenčić. Što te muči?"

Vilenjakinja mu ne odgovori odmah, već se zagleda u crnu, neprozirnu vodu. Je li joj se to samo činilo, ili se površina namreškala i malo dalje od mjesta gdje je upao kamen? Jesu li se pojavili još neki čudni, neprirodni valovi, koji nisu bili uzrokovani kamenom? Ili su njezine oči, u silnom naprezanju da vide kroz tamu, vidjele i ono čega nema, zavarane njenim iznenadnim strahom? Nije znala odgovor, samo je osjećala kako joj ledeni trnci putuju tijelom.

"Nisam sigurna", odvratila je polako. "Znam samo da mi se ova voda ni najmanje ne sviđa i ispunjava me jezom. Bilo bi mi draže da je nisi uznemirio." Još uvijek je pokušavala pogledom prodrijeti kroz noć, otkriti razlog koji ju je toliko ispunio tjeskobom. Osvrnula se i vidjela kako je neki članovi Družine pozorno gledaju, no prije no što je stigla reći išta više, sve ih je prenuo novi uzvik.

"Pa naravno!" uskliknuo je Gandalf lupivši se po čelu. "Savršeno jednostavna, a ujedno i briljantna zagonetka. Svaka čast onome tko ju je smislio."

U času je imao nepodijeljenu pažnju.

"Sjetio si se rješenja?" upitao je Aragorn.

"Rješenje je cijelo vrijeme bilo pred našim očima, samo što ga mi nismo vidjeli", odgovorio je Gandalf sa smiješkom i pokazao rukom prema natpisu u vratima. "Pogrešno smo interpretirali natpis. Pravi prijevod s vilenjačkog jezika je trebao glasiti 'Reci "prijatelj" i uđi'. Samo treba izgovoriti riječ 'prijatelj' na vilenjačkom i vrata će se otvoriti."

"Doista?" upitao je Frodo.

Umjesto odgovora, Gandalf je stao pred vrata i jasnim glasom prozborio: "_Mellon!_" U prvi se tren nije dogodilo ništa, a onda su sjajni obrisi počeli blijediti. Istovremeno, po sredini vrata se pojavila tamna crta, iako do maločas nije bila vidljiva. Potom su se dva krila vrata polako razmicala, sve dok se nisu našla gotovo pod pravim kutem na stijenu. A iza njih, u unutrašnjosti, čekao ih je mrak mrkliji od najcrnje noći.

Gledajući u taj mračni otvor, Ellin osjeti tjeskobu. Jedine spilje u koje je ikad ušla bile su one u gradu šumskih vilenjaka u Mrkodolu, a one su bile prostrane i blještavo osvijetljene – potpuna suprotnost ovome što ih je sada čekalo: mrak tako gust da je izgledao kao da će ugušiti svakoga tko uđe unutra. Prisjećajući se Gandalfovih zlokobnih riječi o Moriji, zažalila je što nisu uspjeli prijeći preko Caradhrasa.

"Ne djeluje baš..." Frodo je oklijevao, tražeći pravu riječ, "...privlačno", rekao je najzad, a Ellin nije mogla ne složiti se s njime. _I to je prilično blago rečeno_, pomislila je.

"Hrabro, dragi moj hobite", rekao je Gandalf i kimnuo sa smiješkom. "Ovo je put kojim sada moramo krenuti, a ja ću dati sve od sebe da nas sigurno provedem do druge strane."

Čarobnjak je nestao u tamnom otvoru, a Gimli je ušao odmah za njim. Ellin je neodlučno zastala blizu ulaza. I dok su se i ostali spremali krenuti u mračni prolaz, odjednom je začula komešanje iza sebe. Hitro se okrenula i pogledala prema jezeru. Jedan dugi, ljigavi pipak je izašao iz vode i obavio se Frodu oko gležnja. Posrnuo je i pao, a pipak ga je počeo vući prema jezeru.

"Upomoć!" viknuo je Sam. "Strideru! Gandalfe!" Skočio je i presijekao zmijoliki krak. Batrljak se povukao, a Merry i Pippin zgrabili su Froda i povukli ga natrag. Ellin je izvukla mač i koraknula naprijed, spremna za borbu.

A tada, u hipu, voda je proključala. Velika prijeteća masa se izdigla i pretvorila u splet dugih, uvijajućih krakova od kojih je jedan zgrabio Froda oko struka. Hobit je vrisnuo i pokušao se osloboditi, ali bezuspješno. Dva su pipka odbacila hobite koji su mu bili najbliže i pokušali pomoći. Ellin je i sama osjetila snažan udarac i našla se odbačena natrag, udarivši leđima u stijenu. Ispustila je mač, na tren ošamućena. Boromir i Aragorn su pojurili naprijed i zagazili u vodu te stali sjeći pipke čudovišta. Činilo se da ih je bezbroj, da novi niču na mjestu svakog odsječenog.

Frodo se batrgao viseći u snažnom stisku velikog kraka. Iz vode je izvirila groteskna glava nemani, njena razjapljena usta bila su puna velikih, oštrih zuba. Legolas je napeo svoj luk pažljivo nišaneći glavu, no vrlo loša vidljivost mu je otežavala traženje slabih točaka. Ellin je tad i sama najzad došla k sebi i ponovno skočila na noge. U jednom kratkom trenu je donijela odluku: neće potrčati u vodu, samo bi smetala Boromiru i Aragornu koji su se borili na malom prostoru. Stala je korak-dva dalje, postrance, pa zategnula luk. No strijela je pogodila tvrdi koštani dio glave iznad oka koje je gađala i samo skliznula. _Sranje!_ A u kovitlacu pokreta ruku, mačeva i pipaka, te kapljica koje su prskale na sve strane, jedva je uspijevala išta razaznati.

Boromir i Aragorn borili su se svom silinom. Rane i odsječeni krakovi oduzimali su snagu čudovištu i napokon je počelo popuštati. Boromir se probio do velikog kraka koji je stezao Froda i odsijekao ga jednim snažnim zamahom. Uhvatio je hobita koji je padao i tada su se oba čovjeka okrenula i potrčala prema obali. Legolas je tada najzad pogodio neman u oko i ona se uz užasni urlik trgnula unazad, dajući im tako priliku za bijeg. Ellin je otpustila još jednu strijelu, a onda se okrenula i pojurila prema mračnom ulazu. Njoj slijeva je trčao Boromir, još uvijek s Frodom u naručju. S njene druge strane sustigao ju je Aragorn. Za njima se iz vode uzdizalo još mnogo ljigavih pipaka, pružajući se prema bjeguncima koji su jurili u sigurnost.

"Brzo u spilju!" vikao je Gandalf, a kraj njega je stajao i domahivao Sam, koji nije htio ući u spilju prije no što vidi je li spašen njegov voljeni gospodar.

"Brže!" viknuo je čarobnjak još jednom i nestao unutra u tami. Ellin je bez daha dojurila do ulaza, osjećajući sve bliže gibanje prijetećih krakova. Skoro istovremeno su utrčali kroz prolaz, već gotovo osjećajući dodir pipaka na leđima i plaštevima. Boromir je uspio jednom rukom povući unutra i Sama. Ellin je osjećala kako joj srce lupa kao ludo, kako od napora tako i straha. A velika neman, luda od boli od rana koje su joj zadali i bijesa što joj je plijen pobjegao, očajnički je obrušila svu svoju preostalu snagu na kamena vrata, u posljednjem pokušaju da ih smlavi. Kamen oko ulaza i iznad njega počeo se mrviti, velike gromade počele su uz zaglušujuću buku padati s kamenog svoda koji se uzdizao nad vratima s unutarnje strane. Nisu vidjeli više ništa pred sobom, ali nisu još smjeli stati. Ellin se učinilo da sve oko njih podrhtava. Jedan kamen pogodio ju je u rame, dok joj je prašina ispunila nosnice, gušeći je. I već su odmakli od vrata i bili gotovo u sigurnosti kada se na njih srušio još jedan odron kamenja. Učinilo joj se da čovjek pored nje posrće i pada, a istovremeno je osjetila njegovu ruku kako je gura naprijed.

"Boromire!" vrisnula je, osjetivši novi val straha. Usprkos opasnosti stala je i očajno se osvrnula, ne uspijevajući vidjeti baš ništa u potpunoj tami koja ih je okruživala. Ali već u idućem trenutku osjetila je kako se on uspravlja i opet je začula korake sa svoje lijeve strane.

"Idi naprijed", čula je prigušen Boromirov glas. Prešla je još nekoliko koraka, a onda je buka napokon utihnula. Čula je samo vlastito teško disanje i lupanje srca. Njezin strah zbog Boromirovog pada jako je sporo popuštao.

"Gandalfe, svjetlo!" promrsio je Boromir upravo u trenutku kad je vršak čarobnjakova štapa zasvijetlio u gustom crnilu. Ellin se žurno ogledala oko sebe. Većina je stajala na sigurnom, uz Gandalfa, nekih dva-tri metra dalje. Njoj s desne strane je stajao Aragorn, neozlijeđen, samo zadihan poput nje, baš kao i Frodo, koji je bio odmah ispred njih. No s druge strane Boromir je klečao, a ruka mu je počivala na Samovom tijelu. Hobit je ležao potrbuške na tlu, a iz rane na glavi mu je tekla krv.

"Ne!" uzviknuo je očajno Frodo. I druga dvojica hobita uplašeno su kriknula. Aragorn je u jednom koraku bio pokraj Sama, a odmah je priskočio i Gandalf, prinoseći svjetlost bliže.

"Bio je kraj mene. Kad sam osjetio zadnji odron gurnuo sam ga naprijed", rekao je Boromir napregnutim glasom. "Nedovoljno jako, očito."

Aragorn je odmah kleknuo i počeo pregledavati hobita koji je ležao na tlu, opipavao mu ruke, noge i grudni koš. Bio je brz i spretan. Dok je Aragorn pažljivo pregledavao Sama, Ellin je požurila do svog ruksaka. Merry i Pippin srećom su bili dovoljno prisebni, i još dok su se ostali borili s nemani, njih su dvojica, prije nego što će se skloniti, uspjeli unijeti u spilju većinu prtljage. Izvukla je zavežljaj u kojem je imala spremljeno ljekovito bilje i zavoje pa požurila do Aragorna. Boromir se polako uspravio i udaljio nekoliko koraka.

"Da je bar ušao ranije", prošaptao je Frodo jedva čujno, zureći u svog dragog prijatelja. Ellin je čučnula pored Aragorna. Ostali su stajali nekoliko koraka dalje, napeto promatrajući.

"Rekao bih da nema težih povreda i lomova, ima samo ovu posjekotinu na glavi, iako je prilično gadna", rekao je najzad Aragorn, a njegove su riječi bile praćene uzdasima olakšanja. "Ipak, još moram temeljito provjeriti."

Ellin je preletio preko lica brzi osmijeh, iako je i dalje bila vrlo napeta. Strah je pomalo prolazio, iako je i dalje jedan dio njezine pažnje ostao na Boromiru. Sad ga je opet promotrila ispod oka i uočila njegove spore, ukočene kretnje. Sjetila se kako se maločas bolno uspravio, a i glas mu je zvučao čudno. U prvi tren, zbog Sama, nije zapazila tu pojedinost, ali sada joj se vratila svaka slika i ton njegova glasa. _I on je ranjen,_ shvatila je, _ali zbog zabrinutosti za Sama, koji je puno teže ranjen, to nije rekao._

Okrenula se prema Aragornu kako bi ga upozorila, i tada je vidjela da je Aragornov pogled, dok je jednom rukom posezao za zavojem, također ležao na Boromiru; ni njegovoj pažnji nije to promaklo. _I on je shvatio,_ sinulo joj je. Pogledi su im se susreli, a onda joj je Aragorn samo lako kimnuo glavom prema Boromiru.

"Ja ću pregledati Sama do kraja i previti ga", rekao je sasvim tiho. "Ti provjeri što je Boromiru."

Ustala je. Pomisao da mora pregledati Boromira ispunila ju je nervozom. U trenutku, umalo je zamolila Aragorna da on pođe do Boromira dok bi ona ostala uz Sama, no to naravno nije dolazilo u obzir; Sam je bio teže ranjen i trebao mu je bolji izlječitelj. Polako se približila Boromiru, pazeći da ne pokaže kako se osjeća. _Službeno i profesionalno_, podsjetila se. Izbrisala je s lica svoj maloprijašnji strah i prišla mu. Sjedio je na jednom kamenu, a dok mu je prilazila, gledao je pred sebe.

"Boromire, ranjen si." To zapravo i nije bilo pitanje. On se okrenuo i podigao glavu prema njoj tek kad mu se obratila. Gandalf je, naravno, ostao uz Aragorna i Sama; iako su bili nekoliko metara dalje i svjetlo je bilo slabo, učinilo joj se da je ponešto blijed.

"Pogodio me kamen u leđa dok smo trčali", odvratio je polako. "Još malo boli, ali vjerojatno nije ništa, samo udarac."

Međutim, nije ju uvjerio. Bila je dovoljno iskusna i primjećivala je sve znakove koji su joj jasno govorili da ga muči više od obične modrice.

"Daj da pogledam o čemu se radi", rekla je, sada malo čvršće. "Tek tada ćemo biti sigurni da ti nije ništa."

Namrštio se, ali nije ništa odgovorio. Zaobišla ga je, stala mu iza leđa i odgrnula plašt u stranu. Odmah je primjetila da je rasječen na jednom mjestu. Dodirnula mu je leđa i osjetila da je tunika vlažna. _Poprskana vodom iz jezera, za vrijeme borbe, ili od krvi?_ Vilenjakinja je bacila brzi pogled prema Gandalfu. Čarobnjak je klečao uz Aragorna, držeći svoj štap tik iznad Sama, osvjetljavajući ranu na hobitovoj glavi koju je Aragorn pažljivo obrađivao.

"Pomakni se, sjedni tako da budeš leđima okrenut svjetlu. Ovako ne vidim ništa", rekla je, odlučivši ne prekidati njih dvojicu; Aragornu je svjetlo bilo potrebnije nego njoj. Kad se okrenuo, nagnula se nad Boromirova leđa. Tunika mu je također bila rasječena i mogla je vidjeti dugu posjekotinu na gornjem desnom dijelu leđa, između lopatice i kralježnice. Ovu je ranu morala dobro pregledati, očistiti i zaviti.

"Imaš gadnu posjekotinu", izvijestila je, i dalje stojeći iza njega, promatrajući ima li još drugih tragova ozljeda. Srećom, sad nije uočila više ništa, iako na ovaj način nije mogla biti sigurna. "Morat ćeš skinuti tuniku. Možeš li sam?"

"Naravno da mogu", odvratio je i polako se skinuo. Primjetila je da su mu neki pokreti bili bolni. Tada je stala iza njega, uzela komadić čiste tkanine i nadnijela se nad ranu.

Prije nego što će ga dodirnuti, zastala je, a ruka joj je na čas malo zadrhtala. Bio je tu, tik ispred nje, i nekoliko trenutaka nije mogla odvojiti pogled od njegovog snažnog tijela, širokih ramena i čvrstih mišića. Pogledom je okrznula i stare ožiljke, koji su jasno svjedočili o njegovim nekadašnjim bitkama. Srce joj je zakucalo brže i posve se smela. Bila je sretna što je sad iza njega i što joj ne može vidjeti lice i njezinu nelagodu i zbunjenost. Onda je opet vratila pogled na ranu i pribrala se. Očistila mu je ranu, pa od odgovarajućeg lišća napravila ljekoviti antiseptični melem. Potom je posegnula za zavojem.

"Podigni lijevu ruku", rekla je tiho. Da bi mu stavila zavoj morala je stati ispred njega. Dok mu je zavijala ranu, prebacujući zavoj iz ruke u ruku, bila mu je još bliže nego maločas, gotovo ga dodirujući svojim tijelom, stalno se naginjući nad njim. Koncentrirano je gledala u to što radi, u zavoj i u svoje ruke, istovremeno se plašeći da joj srce lupa dovoljno glasno da i on to čuje.

"Eto, gotovo je. Brzo će zacijeliti, ali nemoj raditi nagle pokrete, a ruksak sljedećih nekoliko dana nosi na drugom ramenu", rekla je na kraju, kad se malo odmaknula. "Obuci sad nešto drugo, ova tunika ti je ionako previše mokra, jer je bila poprskana u borbi." Dok je Boromir uzimao novu, suhu odjeću, Ellin je isprala od krvi onu uništenu, a onda je malo pozornije razgledala, kao i plašt. _I jedno i drugo će se moći nekako popraviti,_ zaključila je, iako joj je bilo malo krivo što je lijepi, debeli zimski plašt bio djelomično uništen. No, oklijevala je s prijedlogom da mu zakrpa oštećenu odjeću, nesigurna u sebe i kako će on to protumačiti. A tada joj je pažnju s odjeće skrenulo nekoliko radosnih povika.

"Probudio se!" uzviknuo je Pippin s olakšanjem.

"Dobro je", dodao je veselo Gimli. Između svih njih, Sam se polako podignuo i sjeo. Izgledao je još malo ošamućen.

"Da, dobro je", potvrdio je Aragorn. "Osim posjekotine i modrice, nema drugih ozljeda, a i to će brzo proći."

"Znao sam ja da imaš tvrdu glavu." Sad kad je sve dobro prošlo, Frodo se opustio dovoljno da uputi i malo zadirkivanja svome dragom prijatelju.

"A što je ono bilo?" upitao je Legolas ozbiljno. Nije morao reći na što misli, bilo je jasno.

"Ne znam", odgovorio je Gandalf. "Moglo bi biti neko drevno biće, možda probuđeno u ratovima patuljaka i orka, ali ne mogu znati otkuda je stiglo... nisu sva zla bića u Sauronovoj službi, neka su dovoljno daleko i duboko da on ni ne zna za njihovo postojanje."

To je možda i bila istina, no Ellin je odmah pomislila kako je zanimljivo da je od svih članova Družine neman zgrabila upravo Froda. A prema izrazima lica, znala je da nije jedina kojoj je to palo na pamet.

"Žao mi je što su ova lijepa vrata uništena. Više nikad neće svijetliti _ithildin_, niti će itko izgovarati lozinku za ulaz..." rekao je sjetno Gandalf promatrajući krš i razaranje iza njihovih leđa. Tamo gdje su nekad ponosno stajala vrata, sada je bila samo hrpa kamenja najrazličitijih veličina, nabacana u gomili visokoj sve do početka svoda prostorije. Uzdahnuo je te odmahnuo glavom kao da želi otjerati te tužne misli, a onda se odlučno zagledao u tamu pred sobom. "No, vrijeme je da mi krenemo dalje. Svi smo manje-više čitavi i spremni. Idemo." Podignuo je svoj štap čiji je vrh zračio prigušenom bijelom svjetlošću i krenuo. "Sada imamo samo jedan izlaz. Trebat će nam tri ili četiri dana da dođemo do druge strane. Budite oprezni. U ovim tunelima ima i bića starijih i podmuklijih od orka. Nadam se da će naše prisustvo proći nezamijećeno."

S tim riječima pošao je naprijed, a ostali su ga slijedili. Ellin je bila u sredini skupine, tik uz Legolasa. U prvim trenucima nije ni stigla obratiti pažnju na hodnik kojim su hodali, slike i dojmovi još se nisu slegnuli i iščeznuli iz njenih misli. Neman, borba, dugački pipci koji se pružaju prema njima, bijeg, rušenje, ranjavanje – sve joj je to još jurilo pred očima. A onda je na sve to polako sjelo i shvaćanje: bili su u Moriji, mjestu velike ljepote ali i bezimenih užasa. Sve i da su htjeli, nisu više mogli krenuti drugim putem. U sebi je uputila molitvu Eruu da njihov put kroz tamu prođe bez nevolja.


	17. Put kroz tamu

**17. Put kroz tamu**

Poprište bitke i urušeni ulaz ostali su iza njih. Gandalf je krenuo prvi, osvjetljavajući im put. No svjetlost njegova štapa bila je prigušena i slaba, osvjetljavajući tek metar-dva oko njih. Gimli je, naravno, hodao tik uz čarobnjaka. Divljenje i strahopoštovanje odražavali su se na njegovom licu, oči su mu sjale. Prva, ulazna dvorana bila je ovalnog oblika i prilično velika, dužine barem petnaest metara. Bila je i visoka, jer Boromir nije mogao razabrati njen svod na najvišem dijelu. Iz nje su kroz jedno suženje prešli u sljedeću, skoro jednako veliku. Kako ih je Gandalf poveo blizu ruba dvorane, Boromir je na zidovima ugledao mnošto uklesanih patuljačkih runa. Patuljački su napisi i ukrasi bili oštrih i uglatih oblika, naizgled jednostavni i grubi te lišeni finoće vilenjačkih slova, ali ipak su nosili u sebi ljepotu, iako druge vrste.

Posljednja od nekoliko prostranih, međusobno spojenih dvorana suzila se u hodnik koji je vodio prema utrobi planine. Bio je dug i ravan, tek mjestimično blago zavijajući. Sve je bilo pusto, mirno i sablasno tiho, na čemu su bili itekako zahvalni. Njihovi su tihi koraci podizali desetljećima neuznemirenu prašinu Morije. Hodnik je bio dovoljno širok da dvije osobe mogu usporedno hodati, kao i dovoljno visok da bi Gandalf mogao uspravno držati svoj štap.

Boromir i Aragorn bili su na začelju Družine. Hodali su polako, što mu je sada i odgovaralo. Srećom, ljekoviti melem koji mu je Ellin stavila na ranu je brzo djelovao, bol je popustila. I tada si je dopustio da se vrati malo unazad, da se sjeti trenutaka dok mu je previjala ranu. Leđa su ga boljela, naročito na mjestu gdje ga je zakačio onaj kamen, ali zaboravio je na to čim mu se približila i dodirnula ga. I iako mu je stajala iza leđa, osjećao je njenu blizinu. Bila je vješta, njeni prsti su bili nježni, nije osjetio nikakvu bol dok mu je čistila ranu. Ruke su joj bile tople, a njen dodir mu je slao trnce tijelom. U jednom trenutku, dok je bila nagnuta nad njime, posve blizu, jedan pramen njene kose ispao joj je iz pletenice i dotaknuo mu rame. Poželio je rasplesti joj pletenicu, provući ruku kroz tu dugu lijepu kosu. Stajala je uz njega, posve blizu; od maloprijašnje bitke i jurnjave, na licu je imala nekoliko trunčica prljavštine, a kosa joj je bila ponešto neuredna, nekoliko pramenova joj je visjelo uz lice. No ništa od toga nije bilo važno, samo mu je bila još ljepša... i bila je hladna. Cijelo vrijeme nije gotovo ništa rekla, nije razgovarala s njim, samo je obavljala svoj posao. Da, vjerojatno je ovo previjanje za nju bilo samo to – još jedna zadaća koju treba obaviti. Spustio je pogled kako se ne bi i nehotice odao, kako ne bi pročitala osjećaje u njegovim očima. Jer, njena je poruka bila jasna, dobro je osjećao suzdržanost. I nije mu preostalo ništa drugo nego prihvatiti to... te se i sam prilagoditi takvom odnosu.

Povremeno bi prošli uz odvojke koji su izgledali poput mračnih, beživotnih duplji. Gandalf se nijednom nije osvrnuo na njih ili zastao već ih je postojano vodio ravno naprijed, sve dalje u srce planine. Gimli je pak često zastajkivao i znatiželjno virkao u mračne otvore. Iako nije ništa govorio, njegovo držanje i povremeni usklici jasno su pokazivali da je uzbuđen i da bi najradije sve odjednom istražio. No svaki put bi ubrzo požurio naprijed i nastavio hodati uz Gandalfa. Pored nekih od tih račvanja u stijenama su bile uklesane rune. Riječi davno mrtvih majstora već odavno nisu nikome zborile ništa; sad su bile tek nijemi svjedok prolaza deset tihih, opreznih putnika.

Put ih je vodio ravno naprijed, uz tek poneki blagi zavoj. Tunel je i dalje bio dovoljno prostran da se nisu morali sagibati, čak ni najviši među njima, no malo se suzio. Bilo je nešto toplije nego vani, no to nije bilo iznenađenje. Boromir je vidio dovoljno spilja da bi znao da u podzemlju vladaju stalne temperature; ljeti je u njima bilo svježije, a zimi toplije od vanjskog zraka. Kako su sve više napredovali, učinilo mu se da se sasvim lagano uspinju. Glamdring i Sting nisu ni na trenutak zasvijetlili, što ih je ponešto umirivalo. Hodali su oko tri sata kad se čarobnjak zaustavio. Kad je koraknuo u stranu i usmjerio štap ispred sebe, zraci svjetla otkrili su im proširenje s njihove desne strane. Stijene su se širile oblikujući ovalnu odaju, čiji se svod pod blagim kutem spuštao prema tlu. Na suprotnom kraju prostorija se ponovno sužavala u crni otvor koji je bio nastavak tunela.

"Ovdje ćemo se odmoriti do sutra", rekao je Gandalf. "Ovo malo proširenje dovoljno je veliko za sve nas. Kasno je, vani je već duboka noć. Ujutro ćemo nastaviti dalje."

"Napokon odmor", rekao je Pippin zijevajući. "Baš mi se počelo spavati."

Smjestili su se odmah ispod glatke stijene, na mjestu gdje se spuštala i spajala s tlom. Nakon obroka polijegali su na ležajeve. Gandalfov štap bio je okomito oslonjen na stijenu, a nježne zrake blijedog svjetla tjerale su gustu tamu od njihova malog prenoćišta.

"Zasad je sve dobro", rekao je zamišljeno Merry. Hobit je bio umoran, iako ne i pospan. "Doduše, tek smo na početku. Pretpostavljam da nismo puno prevalili." Malo se namrštio.

"Sve je tako tiho. I mračno", nadovezao se Sam. "Ne sviđa mi se, nekako je jezovito. Nisam ja za ovakve prostore, više volim svjetlost i nebo." Tada se osvrnuo oko sebe i pogled mu je pao na Gimlija. "Hoću reći, ne mislim ništa loše, samo nisam navikao..." dodao je ispričavajući se.

"Sve u redu", odvratio je Gimli. "Ovdje jest tiho i mračno i beživotno." Uzdah koji mu se oteo rječito je govorio koliko mu teško to pada i koliko mu je teško to priznati. "Bit će da su Balin i ostali dublje unutra... valjda."

Posljednja riječ bila je izgovorena jedva čujno, a pogled mu je bio oboren. Rečenica nije odisala prevelikom nadom, samo zabrinutošću. Boromir je osjetio suosjećanje prema patuljku.

"Rudnici su dublje u planini, pretpostavljam? Što se sve od dragocjenosti može pronaći u Moriji?" upitao je, ne zato što su ga zanimali zlato i drago kamenje, već da promijeni temu i skrene patuljkove misli.

"Mnogo toga." Gimli je podignuo glavu i žustro kimnuo. "Zlato, srebro, neke vrste dragog kamenja. Ali to je manje važno. Znaš li po čemu je Morija najpoznatija? Zna li itko?"

Boromir je nagađao, ali nije bio sasvim siguran u odgovor. Naposljetku, rudnici Morije bili su pusti već nekoliko stoljeća i sjećanje na njih ugaslo je poput plamička svijeće na vjetru. Uz to, školski dani i učenje povijesti bili su godinama iza njega. No ipak je odlučio pokušati.

"Mithril?" upitao je.

"Tako je", odvratio je patuljak ponosno. "Mithril, ili pravo srebro, najljepši i najcjenjeniji plemeniti metal u Međuzemlju. Nije pronađen nigdje osim ovdje, u Khazad-dumu."

"Zapravo, vjerojatno ga se moglo naći i u rudnicima Numenora", ispravio ga je Gandalf, "ali on je ionako davno potopljen. Tako Khazad-dum ostaje jedino mjesto u cijelome Međuzemlju gdje je nađen mithril."

"Zbog čega je tako poseban?" upitao je Pippin.

"Ljepši je i od zlata i od srebra, sjaji kao da ima neko unutarnje svjetlo", odgovorio je Gimli. "Lagan je i vrlo lako se obrađuje, a opet, stvari napravljene od njega izuzetno su čvrste. Oklop od čelika ne može se mjeriti s oklopom od mithrila. Rijedak je, pogotovo danas, kad se više nigdje ne iskopava." Tu je zastao i uzdahnuo. "Svi ga cijene – patuljci, vilenjaci, ljudi... a mračni gospodari pohlepno su žudjeli za njim, pljačkali su i ubijali ne bi li ga se domogli."

"Čekajte malo", rekao je Frodo. Čelo mu se nabralo u razmišljanju. "Ako je Moria jedino mjesto gdje je pronađen mithril, a znamo da je napuštena... koliko već dugo?" Na tren je zastao, ali nije sačekao odgovor. "U svakom slučaju, ne računajući Balinov zadnji pokušaj osvajanja, napuštena je odavno. To znači da se mithril više nigdje ne iskopava? Da su mithrilni predmeti koji sada postoje zapravo napravljeni još davno?"

"Upravo tako", odvratio je sumorno Gimli. "Nema više mithrila u Međuzemlju. Zato su predmeti od njega sada još vrijedniji."

"Bilbo je od Thorina dobio verižnjaču od mithrila", rekao je Gandalf.

"Oh!" uskliknuo je Gimli. "To je kraljevski dar."

"Uistinu jest", kimnuo je čarobnjak i nasmiješio se. "Nisam mu to nikada rekao, ali taj je oklop zacijelo vrijedniji od cijelog Shirea."

Boromir je primijetio kako se Frodo lagano trgnuo na te riječi i oči su mu se raširile od čuđenja, iako nije ništa rekao. To ga je navelo na razmišljanje o sudbini tog dara. Ako ga je Frodo dobio u nasljedstvo od ujaka, bilo je vidljivo da nije imao pojma o vrijednosti toga predmeta.

"A što vilenjaci kažu o Khazad-dumu?" upitao je Gimli s primjesom izazivanja u glasu, okrećući glavu prema Legolasu i Ellin. Boromir se nagnuo malo naprijed i pogledao prema Ellin. Smjestila se na suprotnoj strani male skupine, kao posljednja u nizu. Sjedila je leđima nagnuta na stijenu, pogleda uprtog prema drugom zidu prostorije. Profil joj je u polutami bio oštro ocrtan nasuprot mračnih stijena u pozadini.

"Voljela bih da sam se ovdje zatekla u neko drugo doba, kada su patuljci bili brojni", odgovorila je i okrenula se prema Gimliju. "Ovako, i ja moram ponoviti ono što ste već rekli – sve je tako tiho i pusto. Ne mogu reći da mi se sviđa, barem zasada. Žao mi je." Na licu joj se pojavio iskrivljeni osmijeh isprike. "To je samo prvi dojam, doduše. Nismo daleko odmakli i nismo mnogo vidjeli, samo hodnike. Pretpostavljam da ću tek vidjeti velike dvorane i zanimljive spilje, pa me tada upitaj ponovno."

"Sviđaju mi se ukrasi i rune koje smo vidjeli u početnim dvoranama", dodao je Legolas. "Vidi se da je u to uložen velik trud."

"Impresivno mi je kako se brojni tuneli šire kroz planinu", rekao je Frodo. "Jesu li prirodni ili umjetni?"

"I jedno i drugo", kimnuo je Gimli. "U nekim dijelovima planine su kao prolazi iskorišteni već postojeći tuneli, dok smo drugdje kopali u potrazi za novim dvoranama i nalazištima. I tako naizmjence, dok nismo napravili hodnike koji spajaju obje strane planine i šire se u dubinu."

"Kako su tuneli mogli nastati sami od sebe?" upitao je zbunjeno Merry.

"Djelovanjem vode", odgovorio je Boromir. "Imao sam prilike vidjeti nekoliko spilja u planinama Gondora. Neke rijeke poniru u tlo i izdube si put kroz podzemlje. Isto se dogodilo i ovdje, zar ne?" upitao je pogledavši patuljka.

"Tako je. Stijena ima različitih: neke su tvrde a neke porozne. Puno je gorskih potoka, nabujalih od otopljenog snijega, prošlo kroz porozne pukotine i tijekom stoljeća izbušilo brojne podzemne prolaze. Danas je drukčije; neki su presušili, neki teku novim putevima sami od sebe, a neke smo skrenuli mi, kako bismo mogli iskoristiti te prolaze."

"Shvaćam. Dobrodošla pomoć djelovanja prirode", kimnuo je zamišljeno Frodo. "Pretpostavljam da su podzemni potoci služili i kao izvor pitke vode?"

"Naravno", odvratio je Gimli. "Neke smo usmjerili pa napravili i mala jezera. Puno je lakše kad imaš kroz cijelu planinu ravnomjerno raspoređene izvore vode nego kad bi je stalno morao dopremati izvana. Ipak je Khazad-dum ogroman prostor, transport nije sasvim jednostavan."

Boromir se nasmiješio u sebi; nije mu promaklo da patuljak već neko vrijeme govori u množini, kao da je i sam sudjelovao u svemu. To je jasno govorilo koliko mu je sve to važno.

"Zvučiš kao da sve znaš o Moriji, kao da si već bio ovdje", promrmljao je Pippin impresionirano.

"Nisam, nažalost", odmahnuo je Gimli glavom, s tugom u glasu. "Ali proučio sam sve stare zapise do kojih sam mogao doći, a i pitao sam mnoge starije patuljke koji imaju veliko znanje. Tako sam upoznao ovo mjesto."

"Khazad-dum je patuljcima poseban, Pippine", dodao je Gandalf. "To možda nije njihovo najstarije kraljevstvo, ali svakako je među najstarijima, a i najveće je. Posve je prožeto njihovim duhom. Ujedno je i mjesto njihove velike tuge, zato jer su ga izgubili uz mnogo žrtava, pa svakom patuljku srce zatreperi od ponosa i istovremeno ga zaboli kad pomisli na njega."

"Koliko je ovo sve staro? Otkada je nastanjeno?" upitala je Ellin.

"Khazad-dum je osnovao Durin Besmrtni još u Drevno doba. Odnosno, ono koje vi vilenjaci zovete Doba Drveća", objasnio je Gimli. "Samo su..."

"Čekaj malo", upao mu je Pippin u riječ. "Kako to misliš 'besmrtni'? Kako je on mogao biti besmrtan...?" Zbunjeno je gledao patuljka.

"Nije bio besmrtan, naravno", odgovorio mu je Gandalf i namignuo hobitu. "Ali živio je vrlo dugo – nekoliko stoljeća – što je mnogo čak i po patuljačkim mjerilima. Tako je dobio taj nadimak."

"Aha. Razumijem", kimnuo je Pippin.

"Gdje sam ono stao?" zagunđao je Gimli i namrštio se dok je razmišljao. "Ah, da. Htio sam reći da su samo Gabilgathol i Tumunzahar slične starosti kao Khazad-dum. Ali, teško je biti precizan, ne znam što je najstarije. Zapisi iz onog doba nisu sasvim precizni, a neki su i izgubljeni, pa se ne znaju točne godine osnivanja."

"Gabil..." započeo je Boromir, ali odmah je odustao. Imao je dojam da će se potpuno spetljati ako pokuša ponoviti te riječi. "Gdje je to? I što je to? Nisam čuo za njih."

"Nisi čuo? Nisi čuo?" Gimli se narogušio na te Boromirove riječi. "A vidiš, ja znam i za druga imena tvoga grada."

"No, no, nećemo se ljutiti, zar ne, Gimli?" rekao je Gandalf pomirljivo. "Patuljački jezik je težak, a vaši se nazivi nisu uvriježili u govoru ostalih naroda. Uz to, nitko nije već tisućljećima probudio ta imena iz sna zaborava."

"Možda ste ih vi ostali zaboravili, ali mi sigurno nismo", odvratio mu je Gimli ojađeno.

"Siguran sam u to", rekao je Gandalf blago. "No ne možeš kriviti druge što ne znaju imena na njima nepoznatom jeziku. Vaši nazivi su prilično nepoznati ostalim narodima."

"Čekaj, mislim da shvaćam", ubacio se Legolas. "Govoriš o Belegostu i Nogrodu, zar ne?"

"Da." Potvrdan odgovor je stigao od Gandalfa, a ne od patuljka koji se još uvijek držao uvrijeđeno. "To su vilenjački nazivi za te dvije naseobine koje je Gimli spomenuo."

Boromir je kimnuo; za razliku od patuljačkih imena, ova su mu bila poznata, iako mu nisu značila mnogo više od starih, gotovo zaboravljenih sjećanja.

"To su stara patuljačka kraljevstva? Gdje se nalaze?" upitao je Merry.

"_Nalazila_ su se u Modrome gorju, zapadno od tvoje domovine", odgovorio mu je čarobnjak, naglasivši prošlo vrijeme. "Bila su to mjesta velikog prosperiteta, s mnogo vrsnih majstora, zanatlija i umjetnika. Napuštena su prije više od šest tisuća godina, nakon velikog rata i mijenjanja svijeta kojim je okončano Prvo doba."

"Oh. Tako znači. Šteta."

Zavladala je tišina. Nerazumljivo gunđajući ispod glasa, Gimli se spustio iz sjedećeg u ležeći položaj i pokrio gotovo preko glave, kao da se želi odvojiti od društva.

"Hm, nešto mi onda nije jasno", rekao je zbunjeno Frodo nakon nekoliko trenutaka. "Sjećam se da mi je Bilbo mnogo pričao o Thorinu i njegovim prošlim avanturama, i siguran sam da mi je spomenuo kako je Thorin došao iz nekih rudnika iz Modroga gorja. Ili nije tako? Jesam li nešto pomiješao? Ili su to neki noviji rudnici?"

"Da, to su novija naselja", potvrdio je Gandalf. "Stara su uništena, ali u Modrome gorju, iako je i ono pretrpjelo promjene i razaranja, ima još mnogo ruda i bogatstava."

"Razumijem", kimnuo je Frodo. "Jesi li ti kada bio u rudnicima Modroga gorja, Gimli?"

"Ne", dopro je prigušen odgovor, tonom koji nije poticao nastavak razgovora. Potom se patuljak zavukao još dublje, samo je nekoliko kovrčavih pramenova virilo kroz mali otvor vreće za spavanje.

"Ah, patuljci." Gandalf je slegnuo ramenima i nasmiješio se. "Proći će ga do sutra."

"Sigurno?" upitao je nesigurno Merry.

"Ma naravno!" odgovorio je veselo čarobnjak. "Pa imao si ga prilike upoznati i već vidjeti slične situacije. Malo je osjetljiviji i tvrdoglaviji od ostalih, ali čista srca i požrtvovan. Drago mi je što je uz nas na ovom putovanju."

Duguljasti, zašuškani zamotuljak se uto promeškoljio, što je značilo da je Gimli vjerojatno čuo Gandalfove riječi, ali nikakav komentar nije stigao iz vreće. Boromir se nasmiješio; dijelio je Gandalfovo mišljenje i pomislio je kako nije loše što je i patuljak čuo oboje – i kritiku i pohvalu.

"No, kasno je", zaključio je čarobnjak. "Krajnje je vrijeme za spavanje. Trebate se odmoriti, sutra nas čeka nastavak puta i bit će naporno. Sada spavajte, a ja ću prvi stražariti."

"Ja ću sljedeća, probudi me kad se umoriš", rekla je Ellin lijegajući. "I, Gimli..." zastala je na trenutak, pa se nasmiješila. "Jednom ćeš nam ispričati više o Belegostu i Nogrodu."

Očekivano, nije bilo odgovora. Potom su se svi polako umirili i smjestili na svojim ležajevima. Sve je bilo tiho, nitko više nije postavljao nova pitanja o starim danima i zaboravljenim kraljevstvima. Posljednje čega se Boromir sjećao prije no što je utonuo u san bilo je zvuk Gandalfova kresiva kojim je palio svoju lulu.

-x-x-x-

Sljedećeg su jutra nastavili svoj put kroz mračne hodnike. Ali nakon nekog vremena, hodnici koji su isprva bili ravni i lako prohodni kao i prethodnog dana, pretvorili su se u teži put koji je mjestimično oštro zavijao, da bi se iznenada naglo spuštao ili uspinjao. Povremeno su trebali proći strmim, opasnim stepenicama; često su bile posve uske, a neumoljivi zub vremena nagrizao je rukohvate ugrađene u stijene. Nekoć sjajan, čvrst čelik bio je posve korodirao, krhak i neupotrebljiv. Kada se Boromir jednom poskliznuo i nagonski uhvatio za rukohvat, porozni metal je puknuo poput grančice i ostao mu u ruci.

I sami su tuneli bili u lošijem stanju no oni jučerašnji. Često bi im se na stazi ispriječilo veće ili manje kamenje. Nekoliko su puta naletjeli na odrone koji su gotovo blokirali prolaz. Ipak, najopasnije je bilo prolaziti uz široke pukotine koje su se sa strane mjestimice otvarale u stijeni. Potresi i prirodne sile nisu bili milosrdni prema neodržavanim, davno napuštenim tunelima. Neke od tih pukotina otvarale su se u duboke, mračne provalije; tu su trebali biti posebno oprezni.

Nakon više sati hodanja, nakratko su se zaustavili radi odmora i užine. Kao što je to povremeno činio radi sigurnosti i provjere, Frodo je na tren izvukao svoj mač; bilo je itekako utješno i umirujuće što nije svijetlio. Ukrasi na oštrici su privukli Boromirovu pažnju, pa je zamolio hobita da razgleda mač. Bio je lijep, elegantan i lagan. Vilenjački stil izrade bio je lako prepoznatljiv. U njemu se probudila znatiželja i upitao je Froda da mu ispriča kako je Bilbo došao do tog malenog, ali impresivnog primjerka oružja. Kada je priča o Bilbovoj pustolovini u trolovskoj jazbini došla do kraja, već su bili nastavili put. Iako je već ranije ponešto čuo od Merryja i Pippina, Boromir je nastavio ispitivati Froda o Shireu i tamošnjim običajima, jer ga je interesiralo saznati više o toj zemlji. Dok su polako hodali na začelju Družine, saznao je o četvrtima na koje je Shire bio podijeljen, ponešto o povijesti i nekim značajnim događajima, kao i o istočnim rubnim područjima te trgovini s hobitima i ljudima u Breeju. Ovo posljednje ga je ponukalo da upita još nešto što ga je zanimalo.

"Koliko ste u Shireu imali doticaja s Dunedainima?" upitao je Boromir.

"Zapravo, nismo uopće", odgovorio je Frodo. "Držimo se Shirea i naših vlastitih domova, nastojimo ostati po strani od svijeta i Velikih ljudi. Tako je nekako... mirnije. Ili smo se mi samo zavaravali da je tako. 'Drži se podalje od nevolja, i nevolja će ostati podalje od tebe', govore stari u Shireu. Da, baš", završio je uz gorak prizvuk.

"Ti si se na vlastitoj koži itekako uvjerio u suprotno, zar ne?" odvratio je Boromir. U mutnom svjetlu uspio je nazrijeti Frodov kiseli osmijeh. "Znači, dok niste sreli Aragorna..."

"... nismo ni znali za Dunedaine, Prsten i ostalo", dovršio je Frodo rečenicu. "Mislim, stare bitke i kraljevstva nisu nam sasvim nepoznati, ali samo su daleki odjek u našim legendama. Češće pjevamo i pričamo o svakodnevnim stvarima, naše su pjesme uglavnom jednostavne i vesele. Doduše, poneki od nas, naročito u istočnom Shireu i još istočnije, u Breeju, svjesni su postojanja graničara, ali sumnjam da itko zna da se radi o potomcima Numenora. Vjerojatno ih drže za obične ljude."

"Ali tvoj ujak je znao?"

"Nije ni on znao sve dok nije pošao na putovanja s Gandalfom", odgovorio je Frodo. "Reputaciju čudaka je imao i prije no što je krenuo, pa kad se vratio, mnogi nisu uzimali za ozbiljno njegove priče, uključujući i one o Dunedainima. Samo je nekolicina nas mlađih, kao Merry i Pippin... oh!" Hobit se poskliznuo i pao na vlažno tlo. Boromir se brzo prignuo da mu pomogne.

"Jesi li dobro? Što te boli?" upitao je čučnuvši pored hobita koji je ostao sjediti i držao se za lijevi gležanj. "Želiš li da pozovem Aragorna da ti pomogne?" dodao je, bacivši pogled prema mutnim obrisima članova družine koji su hodali dalje, ne primjetivši Frodov pad.

"Ne, ne treba." Frodo je odmahnuo glavom. "Pa samo sam malo uganuo nogu. Moći ću hodati začas." Pomaknuo je stopalo u lijevo i desno, kao da ga želi razgibati i isprobati koliko boli, a Boromir je u svjetlu koje je nestajalo uhvatio tračak boli na Frodovom licu.

"Jesi li siguran?" upitao je i opipao hobitov gležanj. "Zasad nemaš otekline, ali bolje da ti stavim hladan oblog." Skinuo je ruksak s ramena i posegnuo za čuturicom. "A i dovoljno si lagan pa neće biti problem nositi te ako bude potrebno", dodao je sa smiješkom.

"Ali doista ne treba", prosvjedovao je Frodo, no Boromir je hitro smočio maramicu koja mu je bila pri ruci i vezao je oko hobitove bolne noge. Ovaj je na časak zagunđao kad mu je mokra, hladna tkanina dodirnula kožu.

"Znam da nije ugodno, ali pomoći će. A čim prođe, moći ćeš nastaviti i sam", rekao je Boromir i pomogao hobitu da se uspravi. Pričvrstivši ponovno ruksak, sagnuo se i podignuo Froda u naručje.

Uspravivši se, naglo je postao svjestan jedne neugodne činjenice. Glasovi družine su utihnuli, a nestalo je i slabo svjetlo Gandalfova štapa. Mrak je bio potpun, kao i tišina. _Ali prošlo je tek nekoliko trenutaka_, pomislio je. _Nisu mogli tako daleko odmaknuti._

"Hej, pričekajte nas, dolazimo!" povikao je. "Odmah smo za vama!"

Nekoliko trenutaka je vladala tišina, a onda je do njih dopro prigušeni odgovor. "Čekamo vas."

Boromir je odahnuo i pohitao krupnim koracima naprijed, ali sustizanje družine se pokazalo težim problemom no što je očekivao. U potpunom mraku nije vidio gdje leže prepreke i dva puta se spotaknuo o kamenje po putu, jedva održavši ravnotežu s Frodom u rukama. Jednom je glavom okrznuo stijenu koja se spuštala sa svoda tunela i sužavala prolaz. Bio je prisiljen usporiti korak i hodati pažljivije, ne bi li izbjegao pad i ozljedu. A tama je i dalje bila posve neprozirna.

"Nismo li ih već trebali stići?" upitao je tiho Frodo.

"I meni se čini da jesmo, ali opet, nije baš da možemo brzo hodati u ovom mraku. Za čas ćemo biti kod njih, samo polako. Ne brini", rekao je Boromir umirujuće. Tada je i sam zastao, pa krenuo naprijed mirnije, odmjerenim korakom, znajući da žurba u ovakvom mraku ne može pomoći. "Aragorne! Gandalfe! Pričekajte nas!" uzviknuo je, snažnije nego maločas. Osluhnuo je, ali ovog puta natrag mu se vratila samo jeka vlastitih riječi. _Stići ćemo ih_, ponovio je sam sebi, i koraknuo naprijed.

_Boromire..._

Zastao je i osluhnuo, pokušavajući odrediti odakle dolazi poziv. No sve je bilo mirno. Tišina.

_Boromire..._

Stajao je kao paraliziran, shvativši da glas zapravo najjače odjekuje u njegovom vlastitom umu, uz nejasan osjećaj da je ovako nešto već doživio... ali nije se mogao sjetiti kada i gdje. Glas je bio mek i zavodljiv i posve ga je omamio.

"Boromire?" Ovaj je glas bio drukčiji, i iako je bio tih i tanak, zazvučao mu je gotovo grubo nakon onog prvog. Frodo ga je na trenutak vratio u stvarnost. "Što se događa?"

"Učinilo mi se da čujem nešto", odgovorio je s naporom, prisilivši se da zvuči normalno. "Kao da nas dozivaju. Ali nisam siguran. Idemo još malo naprijed."

Krenuo je dalje polaganim korakom. A iako je bilo posve mračno, pred njegovim je očima odjednom zabljesnulo sunce. Bijeli kamen Minas Tiritha sjao je u svoj svojoj ljepoti. Mnoštvo je ljudi bilo okupljeno na zadnjoj razini grada, pred citadelom, kličući s poštovanjem čovjeku koji je stajao pred ulazom u palaču. I dok se čudio zašto vidi tu sliku baš sada, Boromir je shvatio da je čovjek kojeg ljudi pozdravljaju s obožavanjem upravo on sam, a osjećaj moći bio je gotovo opipljiv.

_Ova budućnost može biti ostvarena. Samo treba ukloniti hobita. A sada je savršena prilika._

Još jednom je zastao, zatresavši glavom u pokušaju da razbistri um, pitajući se što se događa. I tada je shvatio. Prsten. To mora biti Prstenov glas. A ta mala stvarčica sada je bila toliko blizu, dijelio ih je tek pedalj i tanka tkanina hobitove tunike. Noseći Froda u rukama, gotovo da ju je dodirivao. Bilo bi tako lako uzeti je...

Polako je spustio Froda na tlo kako bi se bar malo odvojio od izvora iskušenja, boreći se u sebi za prisebnost, boreći se protiv neprijatelja kojeg nije mogao vidjeti. Još gore, nije bio siguran ne umišlja li, i jesu li ono zapravo bile Prstenove sugestije ili njegove vlastite misli.

"Mislim da moramo pričekati." Vlastiti glas mu je zvučao neobično i nije mogao znati primjećuje li hobit išta čudno u njemu.

"Ne idemo dalje?" upitao je Frodo nesigurno.

"Mislim da je bolje da ne", odgovorio je Boromir. Nekoliko puta je duboko udahnuo, pa ovladao sobom. "Ništa ne vidimo, mogli bismo u ovom mraku pasti u provaliju ako se negdje stijene otvaraju – vidio si da smo maloprije prošli pored jedne. Ili pak promašiti kakav odvojak kojim su ostali eventualno krenuli, a to bi bila katastrofa za nas. Oni će vrlo brzo shvatiti da ih ne sustižemo i vratiti se po nas. Najsigurnije je da pričekamo."

Sjeli su na tlo. Zavladala je tišina u kojoj je čuo samo njihovo disanje. Iako je bila potpuna tama, činilo mu se da u pravcu gdje je sjedio Frodo vidi jedan užareni krug koji ga promatra. Okrenuo je glavu na drugu stranu, ali i dalje je osjećao kako Prsten prodire pogledom u njega i čita mu sve misli. Već je zaustio ne bi li ponovno pozvao Gandalfa, a onda je otkrio da ga nešto sprječava da viče. Nije mogao upravljati svojim postupcima, dok mu je um još jednom preplavio prepredeni glas.

_Nadohvat sam ruke, samo hobit je prepreka. Ali, kakva prepreka bi mogao on biti, ovako malen i slabašan? Bio bi mrtav i prije nego što bi stigao pustiti ijedan glas zapomaganja. I tada bi svi problemi bili riješeni. Bio bih tvoj. A ti bi bio moćniji od ikoga u Međuzemlju._

I ponovno slika, ali posve drukčija od prethodne. Pelennorsko polje u plamenu. Mnogo mrtvih tijela leži unaokolo. Preživjeli hodaju u lancima, porobljeni, gonjeni bičevima orka i Haradrima.

_Ovo se može izbjeći. A tko bi od njih znao što se uistinu dogodilo? Kao da bi bio problem sakriti tijelo jednog hobita u ovim mračnim hodnicima. Samo malo dalje je bila provalija. Nikad ga nitko ne bi našao. Nikad nitko ne bi saznao što se dogodilo. Svi bi prihvatili činjenicu da je jednostavno zalutao ili se spotaknuo i pao u bezdan. A sve tvoje želje potom bi se ostvarile. Gondor bi bio spašen._

Boromir je stisnuo zube ne bi li suspregnuo krik – krik odbijanja i gnušanja. Mora se boriti, ne smije se prepustiti ovom glasu koji ga truje. Silio se da misli na druge stvari – na Faramira, na drugove iz vojske, nizao je u glavi njihova imena, pa nazive gondorskih sela i gradova – bilo što, samo da ne dozvoli Prstenu da upravlja njegovim mislima. Čvrsto je stegnuo šake, skupljajući svu snagu za ovu mentalnu borbu dviju volja.

"Boromire! Frodo! Boromire!" Ovi su povici bili stvarni, shvatio je s radošću čas kasnije, u istom trenutku kada je i hobit kraj njega skočio na noge. Glasovi prijatelja bili su poput svjetionika koji je svijetlio mnogo jače od Gandalfova štapa; prijeteća sjenka je nestala kao da je nije nikada ni bilo. Odjednom se osjetio kao da je velika težina skinuta s njega.

"To su oni!" kliknuo je veselo Frodo. "Našli su nas, spašeni smo!"

"Ovamo!" viknuo je kako bi ih što lakše pronašli. Tada je uočio i svjetlost, i iznenađeno shvatio da i ona i zvukovi dolaze u pravcu iz kojeg su i sami došli, a ne iz onoga u kojem su krenuli. _Kako je to moguće...?_

"Eto vas", rekao je čarobnjak kad je njegov lik izronio iz mraka. "Bogme ste nas malo preplašili."

"I mi smo se uplašili", odvratio je Frodo. "Nije baš ugodno biti sam u mraku."

"Kako ste se našli iza nas?" upitao je zbunjeno Boromir.

"A što se zapravo dogodilo?" upitao je Aragorn istovremeno. "Kako ste uopće zaostali?"

"Ja sam uganuo nogu i pao", počeo je objašnjavati Frodo. "Boromir je bio kraj mene i stavio mi oblog, a za to vrijeme ste vi odmakli i odjednom je bio mrak."

"Viknuo sam da nas pričekate i čuo vaš odgovor", nastavio je Boromir, "ali kad smo nastavili dalje, otkrili smo da vas ne možemo sustići, ma koliko išli naprijed. I tada smo stali, zaključivši da je bolje pričekati vas nego eventualno otići u krivom smjeru."

Sažeo je opis zbivanja što je više mogao, kao da će, ako ne bude mislio na zavodljiv glas Prstena koji ga je proganjao kad su bili zalutali, moći izbrisati i sam taj događaj.

"A to se zapravo i dogodilo. Hoću reći, krivi smjer", promrmljao je Gandalf. "Sad mi je jasno što se zbilo. Bili smo skrenuli u bočni hodnik upravo kad smo čuli tvoje dozivanje i stali smo kako bismo vas pričekali. Mislio sam da ćete vidjeti svjetlo i doći do nas. Očito nismo bili dovoljno blizu spoja tunela i jednostavno ste produžili ravno, ne vidjevši nas."

"Baš je bilo jezovito onako u potpunom mraku", rekao je tiho Frodo i stresao se. "Nije se vidjelo baš ništa. Osjećao sam se tako izgubljeno i bespomoćno, a i uplašeno. Kao da nas tama guši i sklapa oko nas, kao da se tunel sužava i smanjuje..."

Boromir nije rekao ništa na to. _Da hobit zna što mi je prolazilo glavom, bio bi još uplašeniji._ Promotrio ga je; doimao se blijedim i nesigurnim. _Naslućuje li išta?_ Takva mu misao nije bila baš ugodna. Oborio je oči kao da se želi sakriti, jer mu se činilo da su one otvoren prozor u njegove misli.

"Moramo biti pažljiviji ubuduće", rekao je Aragorn. "Možda bude sve u redu i možda više i ne bude opasnosti da se razdvojimo, ali moramo jako paziti da se to ne dogodi. Onaj tko zaluta bio bi izgubljen."

I tada su krenuli dalje, a Boromir je razmišljao o Prstenu i njegovom utjecaju. Sjetio se i uspona na Caradhras i shvatio da ga je Prsten i tada pokušao primamiti. Sada je njegovo dozivanje bilo mnogo jače. Shvatio je da je taj predmet vrlo moćan, moćniji nego što je očekivao. Sve se zapravo dogodilo prilično brzo, nisu dugo bili odvojeni od ostatka Družine. Ipak, dok je bio sam s Frodom, činilo mu se da vrijeme drukčije teče, kao da je u nekom drugom svijetu. I iznenada je zadrhtao, došavši do jedne uznemirujuće spoznaje. _A što da je sve potrajalo mnogo duže? Što da smo bili sami satima?_ Nije želio ni dozvoliti pomisao da bi mogao popustiti, no pomisao da bi mogao biti izložen utjecaju Prstena dulje vrijeme nije bila ni najmanje ugodna. Sada se uspješno odupirao, ali... Potom je odbacio takve misli. _Ako ikad ponovno osjetim Prstenovo djelovanje, oduprijet ću se ponovno. Prsten je zlo. Neću razmišljati o njemu, neće me savladati_, čvrsto je odlučio. _A možda se i neće ponoviti, pošto je osjetio da se odupirem._

No iako nije želio svjesno dopustiti takvu mogućnost, dok je hodao za svojim drugovima, njegova je podsvijest znala da se sjenka samo pritajila i da je samo pitanje vremena kada će ponovno ispružiti svoje nevidljive prste prema njemu.


	18. Opasno raskrižje

**18. Opasno raskrižje**

Drugi dan putovanja kroz Moriju bio je jednako miran kao i prvi. Nisu naišli na trag nikakvog živog bića, sve je bilo potpuno pusto. S jedne strane, to je bilo dobro, jer je značilo da nema orka; no s druge, to je značilo i da u blizini nema patuljaka – rođaka i sunarodnjaka kojima se nadao Gimli. Već su prevalili, prema Gandalfovoj procjeni, nešto više od pola puta, a nisu naletjeli ni na kakav trag boravka Balina i njegovih drugova. Gimli je pokušavao ne klonuti duhom, ali čak je i on morao prihvatiti činjenicu da ima sve manje nade da pronađu Balina živog. Gandalf nikada nije ni imao mnogo nade.

Sredinom poslijepodneva – iako je bilo prilično teško odrediti protok vremena u tim mračnim tunelima – put ih je doveo do jedne dvorane iz koje su dalje vodila tri hodnika. Dvorana nije bila naročito velika, tek nekoliko metara dugačka i široka, i trokutastog oblika: put kojim su došli proširio se poput lijevka i na široj se strani granao u tri pravca. Ellin je razgledavala zidove spilje i dotaknula stijenu. Grub, hrapav kamen bio je hladan na dodir. Podigla je pogled prema svodu, pitajući se koliko ih tisuća i tisuća tona stijena dijeli od vanjskog svijeta i neba. Nije joj se nimalo sviđalo ovdje i silno je željela naći se vani, biti slobodna, udisati svježi vanjski zrak i promatrati nebo. Tjeskobno se osvrnula. Odjednom je zadrhtala, osjetivši se skučeno, kao da je zidovi ovih mračnih tunela guše. _Ne razmišljaj o tome, nema pomoći,_ rekla je sama sebi i sklopila oči. _Samo zamisli da si vani i da si pod zvjezdanim nebom, i sve ovo će nestati..._

Naravno, nije upalilo. Uzdahnula je i slegnula ramenima. _U redu, neću pokušavati zamišljati nemoguće. Samo ću probati ne razmišljati koliko sam duboko u planini,_ zaključila je, kisela izraza lica.

Po prvi put otkako su putovali ovim podzemnim hodnicima, Gandalfov je izraz lica odavao neodlučnost. Promatrao je tri mračne duplje – tri moguća nastavka puta – i oklijevao.

"Ne sjećam se ovog mjesta", naposljetku je promrmljao.

"Ali do sada ti je put bio poznat?" Aragorn je bio prvi koji je prišao nesigurnom čarobnjaku.

"Da", odvratio je Gandalf zamišljeno. "Naravno, nije sasvim isto kad putuješ u drugom pravcu, ali da, sasvim sam siguran da smo do sada dobro išli. Imali smo tek nekoliko skretanja, a ona su bila jasno označena. Ali ovo..."

"Jesmo li ranije trebali skrenuti u nekom drugom pravcu?" upitao je Legolas.

"Mislim da ne... samo kad bih se mogao sjetiti odakle sam došao!" Gandalf je zatvorio oči, kao da pokušava prizvati slike iz sjećanja. No ubrzo je namršteno zatresao glavom. "Ne ide. Bar zasada. No dobro. Ionako je vrijeme da se malo odmorimo, a ja ću za to vrijeme razmišljati i pokušati se prisjetiti puta."

Čarobnjak se osamio, smjestivši se malo podalje od ostatka skupine i pripalio lulu. Ellin ga je promotrila. Bio je posve nepomičan, a oči su mu bile zatvorene. Ali ona je znala da je taj mir samo privid: čelo mu se nabralo od razmišljanja, a ispod te mirne površine misli su mu jurile ne bi li našle rješenje njihove situacije.

Osvrćući se, susrela je Aragornov pogled. Sjedio je na svojoj vreći za spavanje i oslonio se leđima na ruksak. Laganim pokretom glave pokazao je prazno mjesto pored sebe, pozivajući je. Polako je prešla kratku udaljenost koja ih je dijelila i spustila se na tlo. Prilazeći, vratio joj se odjek njihovog prekjučerašnjeg razgovora. Naravno, njena ljutnja se brzo bila istopila, ali u njoj je ostao osjećaj nedorečenosti i razočaranja. _Pa, vjerojatno je sada vrijeme za nastavak._

"Jesi li dobro?" upitao ju je tiho.

"Pa..." Pogledala je u vis i nelagodno se promeškoljila. "Nisam baš najsretnija što mi nad glavom vise tone i tone stijena... ali osim toga, manje-više u redu."

"Bila si ti i u većim problemima od ovoga", nasmiješio se ohrabrujuće, "a do sutra navečer bismo trebali biti vani, prema Gandalfovoj procjeni."

"Trenutna nedaća uglavnom zaokupi čovjeka – ili vilenjaka, da preciziramo", sada se i Ellin nasmiješila, "mnogo više od one prethodne. Ali naravno, znam da ovo sad nije ništa strašno u usporedbi s nekim prošlim situacijama u kojima sam bila. U kojima smo bili zajedno. Samo mi nije baš ugodno, to je sve."

"Znam, razumijem što hoćeš reći", kimnuo je. "Osim Gimlija, mislim da nikome nije."

"Nezamislivo mi je da bih živjela ovdje. Ili u bilo kojem podzemlju, hoću reći", rekla je nakon kraćeg razmišljanja. "Mislim, točno je da su neke od dvorana Thranduilove palače smještene u spiljama, ali oni prvenstveno žive u šumi, na površini, i samo povremeno borave u tim prostorima. Ipak su oni narod koji voli zvijezde i šumu, poput svih vilenjaka."

"Znam", kimnuo je. "Ali patuljci su različiti. Sjeti se da ih je stvorio Aule i da im je duh različit od našega."

"Istina..." odgovorila je zamišljeno. Pogledala je prema Gimliju. Bio je jedini član Družine koji je bio na nogama, poletno proučavajući stijene i spilju; svi ostali su se odmarali. Pogled joj je odlutao malo dalje, do čovjeka prema kojem je često bježao, neodoljivo privučen kao leptir svjetiljci. Boromir je sjedio s druge strane, zadubljen u tihi razgovor s Merryjem i Pippinom. Hobiti, sjedeći svaki s jedne njegove strane, zaneseno su upijali što im govori, o čemu god da se radilo. _Nešto o svome gradu? Ili neka priča iz prošlosti Gondora?_ Uglovi usana neznatno su joj zatitrali.

"Volio bih da ti mogu pomoći", rekao je Aragorn blago, slijedeći njen pogled. "I kad god budeš željela razgovarati, tu sam. Ali najbolji lijek bit će ti vrijeme."

"Pomoći ćeš mi kao zadnji put kada smo razgovarali?" upitala je, ali njezin je osmijeh poništio oštricu koju su mogle sadržavati njene riječi. Nije htjela novu svađu, željela je izgladiti stvari i dobiti odgovore. Ton njezina glasa sadržavao je samo toplinu.

"Uvijek ti želim pomoći, sestrice", rekao je tiho. Raznježeno se osmjehnula. Nije je već dugo tako nazvao. I on se nasmiješio, a osmijeh mu je razvedrio lice i izbrisao sve sjene. Na trenutak pred sobom nije vidjela vođu Dunedaina na čijim je leđima ležao teret čovjeka koji se trebao uzdići iznad svih svojih slavnih predaka, već oči dječaka s kojim je jurila zelenim livadama svoga djetinjstva.

"Znam, braco", odgovorila je Ellin. Ponesena tom slikom, stala se smijati, osjetivši navalu uspomena. "Kao i kad sam ukrala trešnje iz Lindirova vrta, a ti si me htio zaštititi rekavši da sam gradila tvrđavu u pijesku s tobom."

"Nisam htio da dobiješ kaznu pa da se kasnije ne možeš igrati sa mnom. Iako si bila curica i ponekad davež, imala si i svoje sjajne trenutke", odvratio je zadirkujući je.

"Davež? Ma nemoj?" upitala je hineći uvrijeđenost. "A tko ti je ponekad pisao zadaće, iako mlađi od tebe?"

"Pa rekao sam da si znala imati i dobre trenutke", ponovio je Aragorn u svoju obranu. "Čak si pristala glumiti orka u igri."

"Nda. Naši roditelji su bili presretni zbog toga", rekla je preokrenuvši očima. Živo se sjećala šokiranih pogleda Elronda, svojih roditelja i još nekolicine odraslih vilenjaka kada su ih ugledali kako se vraćaju iz igre: osmogodišnji ljudski dječak s malim drvenim mačem i šestogodišnja vilenjačka djevojčica visokog podrijetla čije je maleno, okruglo lice bilo temeljito premazano zemljom, kose prepune grančica i zalijepljene blatom te razderane odjeće kako bi maska bila što vjernija. Jedna traka odjeće bila joj je vezana oko glave tako da pokrije jedno oko. _Koji prizor mora da smo bili..._

"Vrijedilo je to učiniti bar da im vidimo lica", smijao se Aragorn.

"O da, slažem se. Premda smo toga puta oboje dobili kaznu." Morali su sami oprati i zakrpati svoju odjeću, te obećati da je više nikad neće uništiti. Neko vrijeme je šutjela, zaneseno kročeći stazama sretnih uspomena iz djetinjstva. "Onda, i dalje sam tvoj omiljeni ork?" upitala je veselo.

"Uvijek si bila moj najdraži ork", odgovorio je meko. "Moj jedini ork, znaš to", dodao je još nježnije.

Da, znala je to. Od nekolicine vilenjačke djece koja su rasla s njom u Rivendellu, svi ostali bili su dječaci i nekoliko godina stariji od nje. Uglavnom su je isključivali iz svojeg društva i svojih igara. No ljudski dječak također je često bio osamljen i izvan kruga ostale djece; iako im je bio malo bliži po godinama i dječak poput njih, ono što ga je izdvajalo i obilježavalo bila je njegova rasa. Bio je različit od ostalih, jedini čovjek među vilenjacima, i često se osjećao nelagodno, osobito dok je bio sasvim malen. Mala vilenjakinja je dječjim instinktom osjetila njegovu nesigurnost, i osjećajući se i sama tako, našla je u njemu srodnu dušu i prijatelja, kao i on u njoj. Nasmiješila se. _Dvoje malenih usamljenika, prijatelja za cijeli život. A prošli smo već dobar komad puta od tada..._

"Tako je lijepo biti dijete..." prošaptala je zamišljeno. "Nemaš nijednu brigu, osjećaš se zaštićeno u roditeljskom domu, i čini ti se da te nijedna nevolja ne može dotaknuti."

"Prekratko traju ti dani", uzdahnuo je, a po njegovom sjetnom pogledu vidjela je da ne misli samo na njih dvoje. "U našem svijetu, dječji smijeh prebrzo izgubi svoju bezbrižnost i nevinost."

Probo ju je bol. I previše puta je vidjela uplakanu djecu koja su izgubila očeve i stariju braću, koja su vrištala zbog noćnih mora prepunih zlih stvorenja Mraka.

"Zato smo tu gdje smo sada. Da stvorimo bolji svijet. Kroz sve ove godine, ako bi me ikada uhvatila malodušnost, samo bih se trebala sjetiti toga." Nekoliko trenutaka je šutjela, pa ga pogledala. "Vidiš li ikad svoju djecu, Aragorne? Razmišljaš li toliko unaprijed? Jesi li razgovarao s Arwen o tome?"

Nije joj odgovorio odmah. Iz džepa je izvadio lulu i stao je polako puniti.

"Neću se vjenčati i neću imati djecu sve dok Sauron ne bude poražen", odgovorio je, s prizvukom konačnosti u glasu. "I to je moja odluka, donesena odavno, nema veze ni sa čime što mi je Elrond rekao. Jednostavno moram najprije ispuniti svoju dužnost."

"Razumijem", kimnula je. "Vjerujem da bih na tvom mjestu razmišljala na isti način."

Pripalio je lulu i otpuhnuo dim.

"Barem ti imaš priliku za bolji život, ako to želiš. I znaš da bih volio da si to odabrala."

"Aragorne", prekinula ga je blago. "Ili da kažem 'ujače Elronde'? Nije prvi put da razgovaramo o tome, ali znaš da se moje mišljenje neće promijeniti." Ton joj je bio mek, ali nepokolebljiv. Ipak, nije se ljutila zbog primjedbe; znala je zašto je izrečena.

"Znam. Ali isto tako, ti znaš da ću uvijek brinuti i željeti ti najbolje."

"Je li ti ikad palo na pamet da tvoja i moja definicija najboljeg nisu jednake?" upitala je, gledajući ga iskosa, izvijenih obrva.

"Siguran sam u to. Ali vjerujem u svoju definiciju", kimnuo je. "Nedostajala bi mi, naravno. Ali ništa me ne bi usrećilo više nego kad bih znao da si na sigurnom, negdje gdje postoji samo sreća i spokoj."

"Nikad nisi mogao gledati na mene isto kao na ostale suborce, zar ne?" upitala je sa sjetnim smiješkom. Nije ništa rekao, ali nije ni trebao; pitanje je bilo retoričko, znala je što misli. No iako joj je uvijek bio poput zaštitnički nastrojenog starijeg brata, barem je uvijek uvažavao njezine želje, prihvatio njen položaj među borcima i poštovao njenu vještinu.

"Da, bilo bi ljepše kad bismo živjeli u svijetu u kojem uopće ne bismo morali raspravljati o ovakvim temama. I zato se i borimo, da naša djeca ne bi morala", rekla je Ellin ozbiljno. Kada nije dao nikakva znaka da je čuo što mu je rekla, okrenula je glavu i pogledala ga pozornije. Zurio je pred sebe odsutno vrteći lulu među prstima, i dok je proučavala njegove oči koje su gledale suprotni zid spilje ali ga nisu vidjele, shvatila je još nešto.

"Razgovarao si o istome i s njom, zar ne?" Nije morao odgovoriti da bi znala da jest. Volio je Arwen više od vlastitog života; i znala je da bi dao bi i zadnju kap krvi samo kad mogao učiniti da ona bude sretna i na sigurnom.

Okrenuo se prema njoj. Prigušeno svjetlo nije moglo sakriti bol u njegovim očima.

"Želi ostati."

"Zato jer ima vjeru u tebe", odvratila je ozbiljno i gorljivo. "Zato jer uvijek ima nade da ćemo uspjeti. Zato jer te voli više od ičega."

"Vjera nije dovoljna, Ellin. Vjera može prevariti, dati lažnu nadu, dati pouzdanje koje nije opravdano... i ostaviti te bez ičega na kraju kada se sve nade sruše."

"Čudan odgovor od nekoga čije je ime Estel. Obično ne zvučiš tako." Malo je pošutjela i razmislila. "Znam koliko toga leži na tebi, znam da nosiš veliki teret na leđima i doista ti ne zavidim. Ali ipak... da se ne nadamo, da ne vjerujemo u bolji svijet, već smo odavno mogli prištedjeti Neprijatelju trud i svi se predati. Ako se ikad prestanemo nadati, isto je kao i da smo mrtvi. Nada je ono što nas pokreće."

"U pravu si. I ja tako razmišljam, jer kad ne bih..." stao je na trenutak i zavrtio glavom, zatim nastavio nešto tiše. "Stvar je u tome što i u nadi, koju moraš imati da bi te gurala naprijed, moraš zadržati nešto realnosti. Samo to."

"Znam, razumijem. Uvijek treba biti realan", kimnula je. Na nekoliko je trenutaka zavladala tišina. Prešla pogledom po spilji. Većina se odmarala, jedino je Gimli nastavio proučavati stijene, čak je zavirivao i ulazio u tri prolaza koji su vodili dalje. Gandalf je i dalje sjedio nepomično poput kipa, razmišljajući. _Kakva smo šarolika družina... i mislim da nitko osim Gandalfa ne shvaća čemu u susret zapravo idemo. Pogotovo ne hobiti._ Ponekad im je gotovo zavidjela zbog njihove nevinosti; strahote i bitke svijeta nisu dodirnule Shire. Ali usprkos problemima, Družina je išla dalje, nisu se krenuli vraćati u Rivendell kad ih je Caradhras porazio; umjesto povratka, krenuli su novim, još opasnijim putem. Prijateljstvo, ljubav i nada su bili ono što ih je pokretalo. _Znamo li uopće vlastite granice? Možemo li pojmiti onu tanku liniju između straha i hrabrosti, očaja i nade?_ Mnogo je puta svjedočila teškim situacijama, i sama plešući na toj skliskoj ivici; vidjela je ljude i vilenjake kako ponekad uzmiču u strahu, ali mnogo češće i kako čine neočekivane poteze, nalaze snagu i onda kada su mislili da je više nemaju. I slutila je kako će i svi oni na ovome putu otkriti mnogo toga o sebi.

Okrenula se prema Aragornu, razmišljajući kako bi vratila razgovor na ono što je željela. Za početak, odlučila se za zaobilazni pristup. "Znaš da sam svim srcem uz vas dvoje, zar ne?"

"Oduvijek, koliko se sjećam. Zašto?"

Lagano se namrštila. _Očito mi ne preostaje samo izravni pristup._ Uzdahnula je. _Nadam se da neće završiti kao i prošli put._

"Reci mi..." započela je tiho, oklijevajući, a pogled joj je opet pobjegao na suprotnu stranu spilje, prema Boromiru. Kao i uvijek kad je promatrala njegove nasmijane oči, nešto u njoj bi zatitralo. "Kada si mi prekjučer rekao da u ljubavi između smrtnika i vilenjakinje ima više prepreka no prednosti..." Opet je zastala, oklijevajući. "Zašto si to rekao? I što si pod time mislio?"

"Zar nije očito?" odvratio je Aragorn, otpuhnuvši kolut dima iz lule. "Vjerujem da si i sama razmišljala o tome već prije, a sumnjam da nisi uspjela uočiti sve pozitivno i sve negativno. Ili, još bolje... da ti brakovi ne nose teškoće, zar ih onda ne bi bilo mnogo više? Zar ne bi bili uobičajeni?"

"Naravno da sam razmišljala. Iako sigurno manje od vas dvoje", kimnula je. "Znam, različiti smo; svijet je samo jedna od stvari koje doživljavamo na različit način, baš kao i protok vremena. Vilenjacima je teško gledati promjene dok se sami ne mijenjaju. Bolno im je promatrati kako sve što vole blijedi i nestaje dok oni ostaju, i ne mogu učiniti ništa da bi to izmijenili. Ljudi pak moraju iskoristiti svaki tren, proživjeti intenzivno svaki dan, jer neiskorištene prilike neće se vratiti... I da, tu je i pitanje smrtnosti. Ali nekako, mislim da – ako je ljubav prava – može pobijediti sve."

"Bojim se da će sad ovo zvučati kao cjepidlačenje, ali čak ni prava ljubav, sama po sebi, nije dovoljna da bi pobijedila sve – a često je i teško znati je li neka ljubav baš ona prava." Pogledao ju je ravno u oči. "Možeš li ti za sebe reći da si sigurna da je tvoja prava? Već si voljela. Zar ta prva onda nije bila prava?"

Sjetno se nasmiješila na spomen Elennara. Pomisao na njega više nije nosila bol, već samo tiho buđenje slika i uspomena.

"Vjerujem, odnosno, znam da je bila duboka i istinska. I da nije poginuo, zacijelo sada ne bismo vodili ovaj razgovor, jer sigurno Boromira ne bih ni zapazila, ako bih uopće bila u Rivendellu i otišla na ovaj put. Ali poginuo je, i ja ne mogu izmijeniti prošlost ni vratiti vrijeme." Ellin uzdahne. Nije bilo lako naći prave riječi. "Preboljela sam, naučila sam ponovno živjeti. I ponovno voljeti. Opet duboko, opet istinski, svakim djelićem svog bića. Moja ljubav prema Boromiru ne čini ljubav prema Elennaru manje vrijednom niti je poništava; samo su različite." Nadala se da je uspjela dobro objasniti kako se osjeća. "Ali naravno, nemamo garancija kad je ljubav u pitanju. I nemamo apsolutnih odgovora. No čvrsto vjerujem da ti i Arwen možete pobijediti sve nedaće."

"Vjeruj." Osmjehnuo se, ali taj osmijeh nije dodirnuo i njegove oči. "Vjerujem i ja... najčešće."

Nije joj se sviđao njegov odgovor, a još manje njegov pogled. Nešto joj je prešućivao, nešto joj nije govorio; dovoljno dobro ga je poznavala da je to mogla jasno osjetiti. Nervozno se ugrizla za donju usnu, pitajući se koliko da navaljuje s pitanjima. Ali nije mogla stati sada. Morala je znati; kako zbog njih, tako i zbog sebe.

"Najčešće? Aragorne, zašto to govoriš? Poznajem te otkad znam za sebe, a nju tek nekoliko godina kraće nego tebe. Znam koliko je jaka vaša ljubav. Što je to čega se bojiš?"

Njene oči usrdno su molile odgovor, ali čekala ga je sa strahom. Nije željela ni pomisliti da bi se Aragornu i Arwen nešto moglo dogoditi ili ih razdvojiti. Ne, njihova ljubav se nije mogla srušiti. Nije se _smjela_ srušiti.

"Ellin, ja..." Skrenuo je pogled načas od nje, i kad ju je nakon toga opet pogledao, bol u njegovim očima ranila joj je srce. "Ti si jedna od rijetkih osoba s kojima mogu otvoreno razgovarati o gotovo svemu, ali o ovome... ne mogu. Ne sada. Ima problema, ima straha, ali ne mogu ti objasniti... prerano mi je. Oprosti mi, ne volim odlagati odgovore, ali zaista..."

_Želim ti pomoći. Mogu ti pomoći_, poželjela je reći, ali ponekad, prijatelj mora znati i kada treba stati s pitanjima, a ona je prepoznala da je to jedan od takvih trenutaka. I stoga je samo kimnula i stegnula njegovu ruku.

"U redu, razumijem", rekla je tiho. Uzvratio joj je stisak, a u pogledu mu je pročitala zahvalnost. _U redu_, ponovila je u sebi. Imala je još mnoga pitanja, i najviše od svega bi voljela da joj se povjerio i da mu je mogla ponuditi pomoć i utjehu. Ali ako nije mogao razgovarati sada, ona će to prihvatiti. "A ako ikada poželiš nastaviti, znaš da sam tu, uvijek uz tebe."

"Znam, hvala ti. Možda kasnije. Jednog dana... kad sve ovo bude gotovo", rekao je oborenog pogleda, toliko tiho da ga je jedva čula. A onda je dignuo glavu, dok je smiješak na njegovom licu polako tjerao tugu iz njegovih očiju. "I ja sam uvijek tu za tebe, sestrice. Kad god te muči bilo koji problem."

Ellinin pogled opet je okrznuo Boromira, pa se vratio na njenog sugovornika.

"Pa, o mom 'problemu' se nema mnogo za dodati, manje-više smo sve rekli. On ne osjeća isto što i ja." Uzdahnula je. "I zato, ne preostaje mi drugo nego pomiriti se s tim i nekako preboljeti. Možda kad... da, to bi moglo biti rješenje." Pogledala je ozbiljno Aragorna. "U nekom trenutku nakon Lothloriena ćemo se morati razdvojiti, pretpostavljam?"

Zamišljeno je otpuhnuo dim.

"Da, vjerujem da hoćemo. Boromir svakako ide u Minas Tirith, a i moja je dužnost poći tamo. Gandalf će sigurno pratiti Froda u Mordor. Kamo će poći ostali, to ćemo još vidjeti." Pozorno je proučavao njeno lice. "Želiš pratiti Gandalfa i Froda." To nije bilo pitanje.

"Da", potvrdila je. "Ako ne budem blizu Boromira, bit će mi lakše, prije ću preboljeti. A mislim da je to razdvajanje Družine dobra prilika da se odvojim od njega."

"U pravu si što se tiče toga... ali nisam sretan što ćeš poći opasnijim putem." Oči su mu se ispunile brigom.

"Neće biti mnogo opasniji od vašeg, rekla bih. Sprema se rat, Gondor će sigurno biti pod teškom opsadom." Zastala je kako bi naglasila svoje sljedeće riječi. "_Nigdje_ neće biti sigurnog mjesta. Nitko od nas neće biti izvan opasnosti." Potom se nasmiješila i nastavila vedrijim tonom, u nastojanju da ublaži njegovo strahovanje. "Hej, sjeti se da će Gandalf biti uz mene. Teško da mogu imati boljeg suborca i zaštitnika."

"Znam, ali..."

"Ne ide ovako, neću uspjeti na ovaj način." Nezadovoljni glas koji ga je prekinuo došao je s njihove lijeve strane. Ellin je okrenula glavu i pogledala čarobnjaka. On se osovio na noge tiho gunđajući. "Ne mogu si predočiti put, moram ići izvidjeti."

"Kamo ćeš?" upitao je Aragorn. Ugasio je lulu i uspravio se.

Gandalf je prišao bliže do tri otvora u stijeni i zavirio u svakoga od njih. Nakon nekoliko trenutaka, okrenuo se prema ostalima.

"Ne sviđa mi se lijevi tunel. Teren u njemu se odmah spušta i ne sviđa mi se miris. Ali ovaj srednji me kopka. Kao da se prisjećam nečega... ali ne mogu biti siguran. I zato moram ići na brzinu izvidjeti kamo vodi i što se nalazi usput", rekao je čarobnjak. "Najbolje da idem sam. Ako ispadne da je to krivi put, morali bismo se vraćati, a brže ću izvidjeti ako sam sam."

"Jesi li siguran?" upitao je Aragorn sumnjičavo. "Možda bih trebao poći s tobom."

"Nije dobro da se razdvajamo", primijetila je Ellin, osjećajući se malo tjeskobno.

"Ne, Aragorne", odlučno je odbio Gandalf. "Bolje da ostaneš. I nemojte se razdvajati. Ja ću se vratiti što brže mogu."

Zakoraknuo je prema ulazu u tunel, ali zaustavio ga je Aragornov poziv. "Čekaj!" Graničar je u nekoliko krupnih koraka sustigao čarobnjaka i izmijenili su nekoliko tihih riječi koje nitko od njih nije mogao razaznati. Aragorn se potom vratio do Ellin i sjeo pokraj nje, a Gandalf je nestao u mračnom tunelu. Koji trenutak kasnije, s njim je iščeznulo i svjetlo. Tama koja ih je okruživala bila je crna poput tinte, obuhvativši ih i sklopivši se oko njih sa svih strana.

Ellin je čula tiho šuškanje oko sebe, ali nitko nije prozborio ni riječ. Pružila je ruku kao da pokušava od sebe odgurnuti to gusto crnilo, ali ništa se nije dogodilo – koliko god se upinjala, okretala glavu na sve strane, mrak je ostajao jednako gust, zagušujuć, zastrašujuć. Da nije bilo zvukova, gotovo bi mogla povjerovati da su i ona i cijeli svijet prestali postojati.

Kratko, oštro struganje s njene desne strane značilo je udarac kremena o kremen, i čas kasnije zasvijetlila velika je iskra. Prva je promašila cilj, ali nakon nekoliko pokušaja, Aragorn je zapalio malu baklju. Svjetlost se vratila u spilju – slabašna, ali utješna.

"Sad je bolje", promrmljala je Ellin. "Ono je zaista bilo... jezovito."

"Doista", potvrdio je Sam njene riječi. "Mislio sam da sam zakopan u srcu Arde i da više nikad neću moći ni disati."

"Pih, ne možete podnijeti malo mraka", dobacio je Gimli i frknuo nosom. "Ovo nije bilo ništa, prošlo je i prije nego što se moglo i primijetiti da je mrak. Trebate malo očvrsnuti."

"Valjda neće biti potrebe za time", odvratio je Aragorn i osmjehnuo se. "Sutra navečer ili najkasnije preksutra ujutro bismo već trebali biti vani, a nadam se da do tada neće biti nikakvih teškoća."

"No, no, dobro, nek' vam bude. Postali ste mi dragi, pa vam opraštam. Ali da znate da vas jednom vodim na pravo istraživanje podzemlja, pa da vidite kako to izgleda", zagunđao je za kraj, nastojeći zvučati strogo, no nije mogao prikriti iskrice osmijeha u očima.

"Dogovoreno", odvratio je Legolas.

"Dobro. Jednom kad se riješimo ovog Prstena, svi ćete doći u Erebor, ima još puno tunela za otkriti", rekao je Gimli pa rastegnuo vreću za spavanje. Legao je na leđa, prekriživši ruke na prsima. "A sada ću malo odrijemati."

Ellin se osmjehnula. _'Jednom kad se riješimo ovog Prstena.' Kao da je to najjednostavnija stvar na svijetu._ U nekim sitnicama, Gimli ju je podsjećao na hobite. Da, bio je tvrdoglav i mnogo puta nagao poput svojih sunarodnjaka, ali i neiskvarenog srca i često pun poleta poput hobita.

Ubrzo je iz pravca patuljkova ležaja dopiralo tiho hrkanje. Kako su minute odmicale, i većina ostalih se posve umirila. Sam i Pippin uskoro su se pridružili Gimliju, a izgledalo je da i ostala dvojica hobita drijemaju. Boromir je mirno ležao na leđima, iako Ellin nije mogla procijeniti je li zaspao. I dok je Aragorn pregledavao i sređivao svoju torbicu sa zalihama ljekovitog bilja, Ellin je ustala i počela obilaziti spilju. Uznemiravalo ju što su se razdvojili. Koliko je prošlo od Gandalfova odlaska? Petnaestak minuta? Pola sata? Nije mogla procijeniti. Svakako ne više od toga, ali činilo joj se da je prošlo mnogo više. Sa svakim trenutkom koji je prolazio njegova odsutnost ju je mučila sve jače. Hodajući gore-dolje, zastala je ispred srednjeg od tri mračna otvora u stijeni. Mala Aragornova baklja bila je iza njenih leđa, ali Ellin nije mogla vidjeti svoju sjenu. _Kako, uostalom, vidjeti sjenu u ništavilu crnjem od noći?_ U slabašnom svjetlu obrisi rubova stijene jedva da su bili malo svijetliji od mračnih otvora. Ellin je ispružila ruku prema tunelu. Gledajući kako pomalo nestaje u tami, kako se crnilo zatvara oko nje kao da će je cijelu progutati, osjetila je kako se ježi. _Gandalfe, vrati se što prije, molim te._ Okrenula se prema svjetlu i nastavila koračati, malo brže nego ranije.

Iznenada je zastala i digla glavu. Što je bilo drukčije no maločas? Je li čula neki zvuk? Tako tih da bi se mogla zakleti da nije bilo ničega, ali ipak... Sklopila je oči kako bi isključila osjetilo vida i koncentrirala se samo na zvukove, te pažljivo osluhnula. S njene lijeve strane strane dopiralo je samo prigušeno hrkanje i šum Aragornovog kretanja. Ali s desne strane... Zadržala je dah kako bi se posve umirila, i slušala. Ne, nije se čulo ništa. _Mora da mi se učinilo_. Ostala je tako još nekoliko trenutaka. Sve je bilo mirno. Zaključivši da joj se pričilo nešto čega nema, okrenula se i opet počela šetkati, uzdahnuvši.

I onda je još jednom stala. Čekaj malo... Još jednom je duboko udahnula, pa još jednom. _To je to_, odjednom je shvatila. Miris je bio drugačiji. _Točnije, smrad_, pomislila je nabravši nos s gađenjem. _Ali što smrdi i zašto...?_ Prisjetila se da je Gandalf rekao nešto o tome kako mu se ne sviđa miris u lijevom tunelu, ali to objašnjenje joj nije bilo zadovoljavajuće. Već neko vrijeme korača ovdje, a tek sad je primjetila miris. S rastućim nemirom, pomislila je kako bi morala provjeriti što je zapravo po srijedi. _Treba mi svjetlo, samo ću malo poviriti._

"Aragorne!" Okrenula se na peti dok je to govorila i zakoračila natrag. "Daj mi–"

Pokret joj je spasio život. Na mjestu gdje je do tada stajala samo čas kasnije zrak je prorezao bačeni bodež. Iz tunela je iskočio ork, a za njim i drugi.

"Uzbuna!" vrisnula je izvlačeći mač. "Uzbuna!!!"

Čula je komešanje iza leđa ali nije bilo vremena za osvrtanje. Parirala je prvom napadu te hitro izmaknuvši spustila mač na orka. Prvi je pao, drugi je u hipu zauzeo njegovo mjesto i nasrnuo na nju. Više orka protrčalo je sa strane i navalilo na Družinu. _Petnaest? Dvadeset?_ Ali dok je izmjenjivala udarce s orkom koji ju je napadao nije bilo vremena za brojanje. Ubrzala je svoje pokrete; njena najjača strana bila je pokretljivost. Ork nije bio dorastao njenoj brzini i uskoro je pao posječen.

Brzo se okrenula. Sve što je mogla razabrati bio je mutno komešanje i kovitlac brzih pokreta mnogih ruku i mačeva. U djeliću sekunde uočila je jedino Aragorna i Legolasa kako se žestoko bore protiv svojih protivnika. Nije stigla pogledom tražiti ostale, novi ork je već bio tu. Zaustavila je njegov udarac i dok su dvije oštrice klizile jedna uz drugu njegovo lice joj se na tren našlo sasvim blizu. Dio lica mu je nosilo tragove davnih opeklina što mu je dalo još groteskniji izraz dok je režao na nju. Ovaj je bio viši i jači od većine i u trenu je shvatila da nije dovoljno snažna da mu se odupre na taj način. I umjesto da ga pokuša odgurnuti, hitro se izmaknula i bacila u stranu. Ork nije mogao spriječiti gubitak ravnoteže, poletio je naprijed. A Ellin se strelovito okrenula i zasjekla ga mačem u leđa dok je padao.

Kraj nje u tom trenutku nije bilo više nikoga, zastala je samo na čas da uhvati dah. Ali nije još bilo vrijeme za odmor, bitka je još bjesnila. Nekoliko tijela orka ležalo je unaokolo. Mala spilja odjekivala je od zvonjave čelika, a brze titrave siluete boraca i mačeva plesale su po njenim zidovima. Dok joj je srce žestoko lupalo, pojurila je naprijed i bacila se na najbližeg orka, pokosivši ga s leđa. Tada je napokon uspjela obuhvatiti pogledom i Družinu; neprijatelji su najzad bili malo prorijeđeni. Gimli i Legolas stajali su pred hobitima i branili ih od nekoliko napadača, Boromir i Aragorn borili su se nekoliko koraka dalje od njih. Činilo se da nitko nije povrijeđen. Podigla je mač prema sljedećem protivniku...

"Ah!" Ali njezin krik prigušili su sudari oštrica. Oštar bol sijevnuo joj je kroz lijevu nogu. Jedan od orka na tlu – ranjen ali ne i dokrajčen – udario ju je mačem po bedru. Posrnula je i pala na koljena. Ork se pridignuo i iako mu je krv tekla iz velike rane na lijevom boku bacio se na nju. Brzim zamahom mača uspjela mu je izbiti oružje ali od siline njegova nasrtaja i njoj je ispao mač iz ruke. Njegov zamah ih je oboje ponio naprijed i otkotrljali su se nekoliko metara dalje. Prikliještio ju je svojom težinom i sklopio ruke oko njena vrata. Boreći se za dah refleksno je pokušala odmaknuti njegove ruke ali stisak mu je bio poput čelika. Odmah je shvatila da se na ovaj način neće moći obraniti. Boreći se protiv instinktivne navale panike, iako je sve u njoj vrištalo da mu odmakne ruke, koncentrirala se samo na jednu stvar – da izvuče nož koji je imala o pojasu. No njegova težina otežavala joj je pokrete, a od nedostatka zraka brzo je gubila snagu.

"Ellin!" Povik je dopro do nje ali zujanje u glavi joj se pojačavalo sa svakom sekundom koja je odmicala; nije mogla prepoznati čiji je to bio glas. Najzad je uspjela sklopiti prste oko drške noža. Zadnjim mrvicama snage, dok su joj pred očima plesale crvene točkice, uspjela ga je izvući i zamahnuti prema njemu.

Nož je skliznuo niz njegovu verižnjaču, ne prouzročivši nikakvu štetu. A svaki njen djelić tijela vapio je za spasonosnim zrakom. _Zar je ovo kraj?! Ne!_ Prijatelji, obitelj, Boromir, uspomene, i sve što je tek htjela učiniti – košmar slika proletio joj je glavom. Još jednom je zamahnula, ali još malo slabije no prije. _Moram mu pogoditi glavu ili vrat..._ uobličila je posljednje svjesne misli. No njena ruka nije uspjela provesti volju njenog uma, samo je slabašno zaplivala zrakom.

"Elliiiin!"

_Želim živjeti!_ I dok joj se vidik već lagano zamućivao, usmjerila je svu preostalu snagu volje u taj jedan udarac i zamahnula prema njegovom lijevom boku, gdje se sjećala da je ranjen.

Oštrica noža ovog puta nije naišla na prepreku. Ork se trgnuo i zaurlao od bola. Na čas je popustio stisak... ali samo na čas. Već sljedećeg trenutka opet je pojačao svoj smrtonosni stisak; iz grla mu se izvijao krik bola i mržnje spojenih u iskrivljeni, neljudski urlik. Nije mogao preživjeti svoju ranu i to je znao – u očima mu je vidjela vatru agonije dok je svu svoju preostalu snagu unio u svoje šake, sav se ustremio u taj jedan, posljednji cilj – povući za sobom u smrt i omraženu neprijateljicu.

Svijet je počeo nestajati.

_Pomozite mi!_


	19. Most Khazad–duma

**19. Most Khazad-duma**

_Kasnio je. Borio se svom silinom, nemilice sjekao orke oko sebe, ali koliko god se trudio pojuriti naprijed Ellin u pomoć, novi protivnici su stalno izvirali pred njim, napadajući ga. Dok je strah u njemu sve više rastao, znao je da je svaka sekunda dragocjena. A on nije uspijevao biti dovoljno brz._

_"Elliiiin!"_

_Još jedan ork, pa još jedan, i još jedan... Svaki trenutak borbe značio je trenutak izgubljen za pomoć njoj. Kasnio je. Uz paniku koja je prijetila da ga posve obuzme, izvukao je iz sebe snagu za koju nije ni znao da ima i obrušio se na protivnike udvostručenom snagom i brzinom._

_Napokon više oko njega nije bilo nijednog orka, put mu je bio slobodan. I jurnuo je naprijed i u hipu pretrčao malu spilju... ali zakasnio je. Ork se prevalio na leđa, život je iz njega istjecao kroz duboku ranu na boku, ali samrtni hropac mu je bio pomiješan s pobjedničkim cerekanjem. Jer vilenjakinja koja je ležala na tlu kraj njega bila je nepomična._

_"Elliiiin!" Mač mu je uz zveket ispao iz ruke. Spustio je lice do njezinog, još uvijek se nadajući... ali nije više disala. _Neeeee!

_Aragorn je dotrčao i gotovo ga odgurnuo kako bi se nagnuo nad nju. Sleđen, zadržavajući dah, promatrao ga je kako je pregledava, traži puls, provjerava diše li, lica koje je svakog sljedećeg trenutka bilo sve očajnije, da bi se naposljetku zgrčilo u agoniji boli. Podignuo ju je u naručje i stao zibati kao dijete, zazivajući njeno ime._

_Boromir je ispustio dah koji je dugo zadržavao, ne vjerujući. Ne ona! Samo ne ona! Ne može biti istina! Činilo mu se kao da je i dio njega umro, nepovratno nestao. _Probudi se, molim te. Toliko ti toga još želim reći. Volim te._ Aragorn je nešto govorio, ali glas je dopirao do njega kroz neku maglu, nije mogao razabrati riječi. Nije primjećivao ni ostale članove Družine, ni njihova šokirana, tužna lica. Samo je zurio pred sebe, ali nije vidio spilju već njeno lice. Svaki njen osmijeh, svaki trenutak koji je proveo uz nju otkako ju je prvi put ugledao, sada mu je u nekoliko trenutaka preletio pred očima. Pogled su mu zamaglile suze. Zar su sjećanja jedino što će mu ostati? Zar će morati nastaviti u svijetu u kojem nje više neće biti?_

_Tada ga je poput malja pogodio osjećaj krivice. _Trebao sam biti uz nju, zaštititi je..._ Kakav je uopće ratnik ili vođa bio, kakva je osoba bio, ako nije bio uz nju onda kad je trebala zaštitu? Pogledao je prema beživotnom tijelu u Aragornovom naručju i još jednom uputio očajničku molbu, nadajući se čudu. _Probudi se, malena..._ ali vilenjakinja je ostala nepomična, sklopljenih očiju._

"Neeeee!"

S krikom se uspravio na ležaju, teško dišući. Njegov povik probudio je Legolasa koji je spavao odmah kraj njega, kao i Aragorna koji je ležao nešto dalje. Gandalf, koji je bio na straži, odmah se okrenuo prema njemu. Vrh njegova štapa blago je zasvijetlio. Aragorn je u nekoliko koraka bio kraj njega i čučnuo do njegova ležaja.

"Samo ružan san", promrmljao je Boromir, osvrćući se oko sebe. Ostali su i dalje spavali, neometeni njegovim krikom. Tada je primjetio da se i Ellin probudila te zbunjeno, sanjivo gledala u njegovom pravcu. "Spavajte dalje, sve je u redu."

Ali nije bilo u redu, ne još. San je još uvijek bio isuviše živ i blizu, a slike iz njega zastrašujuće stvarne. Promatrao je Ellin kako ga gleda još nekoliko trenutaka, a onda se okreće na drugu stranu i ponovno liježe. Upijao je svaki njen pogled i pokret kako bi se uvjerio da je živa i da je stvarna... da nije pobrkao san i javu, da ne sanja sada, već maločas.

Legolas je također ponovno legao, samo je Aragorn ostao kraj njega i promatrao ga.

"Jesi li siguran da je sve u redu?" upitao je tiho.

"Da", kimnuo je Boromir. Nije imao namjeru razgovarati o ovome ni sa kim. "Običan ružan san, bilo pa prošlo. Malo ću se protegnuti prije nego nastavim spavati."

Aragorn ga je proučavao nekoliko trenutaka, pa naposljetku odmahnuo glavom. "U redu, ako tako želiš. Laku noć."

Svi su se umirili, a Boromir je navukao čizme i ustao. Znao je da neće moći uskoro zaspati. Protegnuvši se, stao je koračati po maloj spilji u kojoj su se zaustavili kako bi prenoćili. Sjena ga je pratila po zidu jednako neodvojivo kao što je sjećanje na poslijepodnevne događaje proganjalo njegov um. Prišao Gandalfu i rekao da će preuzeti stražarsku smjenu. Nakon što se čarobnjak spustio na svoj ležaj i utrnuo svjetlost, spilja je ponovno utonula u potpunu tamu.

Boromir je sjeo na širok, plosnat kamen nalik klupici i naslonio se leđima na stijenu. Uzdahnuvši, još se jednom – ni sam nije znao po koji put – prisjetio bitke koja se odigrala tog poslijepodneva, pitajući se koliko će mu trebati da je zaboravi.

Cijelo vrijeme otkako se okršaj dogodio, za vrijeme puta koji su nastavili kasnije, stalno je razmišljao o tome kako je malo nedostajalo da je izgubi. Nije joj uspio pritrčati u pomoć – niti on niti itko drugi od onih koji su se borili; iako su već bili nadvladali većinu orka, još uvijek ih je bilo dovoljno koji su ih napadali i ometali. Gandalf je bio taj koji je stigao u zadnji trenutak, izletjevši iz tunela koji je bio pošao istraživati, i ubio orka koji se borio s Ellin. I u svim satima pješačenja koji su uslijedili nakon toga, neprestano je razmišljao samo o tome. Što da je stradala? Što da je više nema? Jasno je mogao – pogotovo nakon ovog sna koji je bio tako stvaran da su mu suze još bile u očima kad se probudio – osjetiti prazninu koja bi mu nastala u grudima.

Zar je moguće da se toliko uvukla u njegov svijet u tako kratko vrijeme – u samo dva mjeseca? Boromir je zamišljeno kimnuo u tami, uviđajući odgovor na vlastito pitanje. Ovaj događaj mu je jasno pokazao da jest. Zapravo, već je to znao od ranije, sada je samo postalo još jasnije. Jednog dana... ne, nije mogao ni izbliza predvidjeti čemu sve idu u susret; rat je bila jedina izvjesnost. Družina će se možda razdvojiti; Ellin će možda morati poći nekamo drugamo. A kada sve bude gotovo – ma koliko apstraktno to sada izgledalo, želio je vjerovati u najbolji ishod – ona će se vratiti kući. I što god da je bilo pred njima, ona će uskoro otići negdje daleko od njega. Nije se usuđivao nadati da bi mu mogla uzvratiti osjećaje i znao je da će uskoro doći dan kada će njezin osmijeh prestati obasjavati njegov život, ali barem će znati da se ona smiješi negdje drugdje, da je dobro i da je sretna. Pomisao da je mrtva, da je uopće više nema na ovome svijetu, bila je mnogo bolnija od puke razdvojenosti.

Ovo ga je podsjetilo na jedan davni događaj, na još jedan trenutak koji je mogao postati tragičan. Jednom je umalo izgubio brata. Faramir, kojem je tada bila samo dvadeset i jedna godina, bio je teško ranjen. Bila je to najteža rana koju je ikad zadobio, uključujući i one nakon toga, i tri je dana lebdio između života i smrti prije no što su vještina vidara i Faramirova vlastita snaga pobijedile opasnu ranu. _Da je strijela bila samo centimetar niže..._ Ni sam nije znao koliko puta mu je ta misao proletjela glavom u sljedećih nekoliko tjedana. Faramir mu je bio najbliži rod, najbolji prijatelj, osoba koju je volio najviše; pomisao da bi ga mogao izgubiti ga je užasavala, paralizirala. Još mjesecima poslije tog događaja ponašao se odviše zaštitnički prema njemu.

Ali nije ga mogao zaštititi od svijeta. Bili su u ratu i morali su se boriti dalje. Faramir je nastavio odlaziti na opasne zadatke. A strah je nastavio koračati uz Boromira kao nerazdvojni suputnik.

Bojao se i za Ellin. I koliko je to u njegovoj moći, pokušat će je zaštititi.

Srećom, na kraju se pokazalo da gotovo i nije ozlijeđena. Doduše, koža na vratu bila joj je izgrebena i oguljena na više mjesta i nekoliko će dana imati modrice. No lijeva noga u koju je zadobila udarac ipak nije bila ozbiljno ozlijeđena. Najveću silinu udarca orkovog mača podnijele su korice njenog mača koje su joj visjele s pojasa, pa je njegova oštrica samo skliznula i uzrokovala tek površinsku posjekotinu; kako je kasnije rekla, više ju je boljela modrica od udarca od same rane.

Noćne minute tiho su tekle. Napet i na oprezu, Boromir je osluškivao tamu kako bi na vrijeme reagirao i na najmanji znak opasnosti, ako zatreba. Bio je tu kako bi ona mogla mirno spavati. Čuvat će je.

_Eru, ne daj da joj se ikad išta dogodi._

-x-x-x-

_Još tunela... i još tunela._ Ellin uzdahne. Bio je to njihov treći dan u Moriji, po svemu sličan prethodnima. Tuneli, stepenice, spilje, mrak. Pa opet, i opet. A onda, zidovi uskog prolaza kojim su trenutno hodali su se udaljili, a svod kao da se rasplinuo nad njima.

"Da, to je to. Riskirat ću s malo više svjetla", rekao je čarobnjak i podignuo ruku. Svjetlost na vrhu štapa je zatreperila i pojačala se, a njhovim očima naviklima na polutamu učinila se blještava poput sjajne mjesečine. Blistave zrake obasjale su velike, masivne stupove, otjerale tamu iz labirinta oko njih, pružale se prema dalekom, visokom svodu. Ellin je zinula u čudu. Dokle god je mogla doprijeti pogledom, oko njih su se uzdizali ogromni stupovi. Ravno pred njima pružao se središnji prolaz, širok bar deset metara, i nestajao u tami u daljini. Prolaz je bio omeđen stupovima, a mnogo ih se nalazilo i bočno, s obje strane, prema postraničnim zidovima dvorane. No sama je dvorana bila toliko ogromna da nije mogla doprijeti pogledom do tih zidova, a niti do svoda.

Zadivljena i zapanjena, prišla je bliže jednom od stupova. Svi su bili četvrtastog oblika. Široki donji dio im je bio brižljivo obrađen i prepun runa, s mnoštvom natpisa, reljefa i uklesanih slika, a nakon otprilike dva metra visine, veliko masivno postolje prelazilo je u vitkije tijelo stupa koje se postupno sužavalo. I njihova površina nije bila glatka i ravna, već pažljivo obrađena i ukrašena. Pogledavši naokolo, otkrila je da su crteži i reljefi na podnožjima međusobno različiti i približila im se da ih bolje prouči. Na prvi pogled nije uočila vezu između slikarija, no kad je bolje pogledala, shvatila je da zapravo pričaju priču o povijesti tog mjesta i davnim bitkama. Puna divljenja, koračala je među stupovima gotovo bez daha. Ponovno je pogledala u daljinu, prema tim bezbrojnim kamenim divovima, i odjednom ju je pogodila spoznaja sasvim drukčija od početnog dojma: oni nisu bili tek puki potporanj ili pak ukras koji je trebao ispuniti taj veliki prostor. Imali su svoj vlastiti glas koji je pričao putniku drevne priče i kroz njih je mogla osjetiti dušu vještih patuljačkih majstora klesara.

Sada kad se našla zaklonjena od blještavoga Gandalfovog štapa i svjetlo joj nije tuklo u oči, uspjela je nazrijeti i svod dvorane. Stupovi se nisu samo spojili sa stropom, već su se pri vrhu širili i stvarali brojne lukove. Jasno, nije mogla uočiti nikakve detalje, ali nakon što je vidjela koliko su brižljivo obrađeni svi stupovi, nije ni najmanje sumnjala da je isto učinjeno i u njihovom gornjem dijelu, na prijelazu u svod.

"Koji trud..." prošaptala je opčinjeno. Polako se vratila do Gandalfa i ostalih. "Koliko li im je samo vremena trebalo...?"

"Ovo je fantastično", komentirao je Sam pokraj nje, širom otvorenih usta u izrazu strahopoštovanja. Lica njenih suputnika odražavala su jednako divljenje koje je i sama osjećala. Osim Gandalfa, svi su se osvrtali i gledali oko sebe i u vis, opčinjeni ljepotom i samom veličinom stupova i dvorane.

"Neke od naših podzemnih dvorana su velike i lijepo su ukrašene, ali nijedna se ne može mjeriti s ovom", rekao je tiho Legolas. "Ovo je veličanstveno."

"Sada mogu odgovoriti na pitanje koje si postavio prve večeri, Gimli", rekla je Ellin okrenuvši se prema patuljku. Na licu joj je titrao topao osmijeh. "Pitao si što vilenjaci misle o Moriji. Naravno, mogu govoriti samo u svoje ime... ali reći ću, i čvrsto to tvrdim, da podzemlje može jednako oduzeti dah kao i pogled na vedro nebo prepuno blistavih zvijezda, ili pak zalazak sunca kada je nebo obojeno plamtećim crvenilom... Tko god kaže suprotno, nije vidio pravu ljepotu podzemlja i nema pojma o čemu govori."

"Neke od spilja kroz koje smo prošli su velike i lijepe, ali sve se doimaju sitne i neugledne u usporedbi s ovom dvoranom", nadovezao se Legolas na Ellinine riječi. "Da sam prošao kroz Moriju nekim drugim putem i da nisam vidio ovo, mogu reći da bih bio uskraćen za pogled na prekrasno blago."

Gimli im nije ništa odgovorio, samo je kimnuo. Ionako je bio bez riječi pri pogledu na veličanstveno djelo svojih predaka, a riječi hvale dvoje vilenjaka dodatno su ga smele. Zbunjeno je promrmljao nešto što je vjerojatno bila zahvala, a onda je nastavio obilaziti stupove, hitati od jednog do drugog, zaneseno ih proučavajući.

"Da mi je bilo vidjeti ovo mjesto u doba najveće moći patuljaka..." prošaptao je Frodo. "Osvijetljeno i prepuno života, mora da je bilo prekrasno..."

"Moramo krenuti dalje." Gandalfovo prozaično upozorenje ih je prenulo iz sanjarenja i divljenja. "Nismo daleko od izlaza, ali to ne znači da je opasnost prošla. Ne smijemo se zadržavati."

Krenuo je krupnim koracima naprijed, duž širokog prolaza među stupovima, a svjetlost njegova štapa ponovno je oslabjela. Jedan po jedan, članovi Družine pohitali su za njim. Hobiti su morali gotovo potrčali ne bi li uhvatili korak.

"A gdje smo sada?" upitao je Boromir.

"Ovo se zove Dvadesetprva dvorana. Nalazimo se tik ispod istočnih obronaka planine, ali smo prilično visoko. Istočni izlaz, koji se zove Dimrillska vrata, nalazi se nekoliko razina niže od nas", odgovorio je čarobnjak, pa pokazao prema tami ispred njih. "Na kraju ove dvorane nalaze se velika vrata nakon kojih slijedi put koji se spušta mostu Khazad-duma. Čekaju nas mnoge stepenice i silazak do izlaza."

Dok su žurnim korakom hodali sredinom velike dvorane, Ellin je pogledavala unaokolo. Nije bilo vremena za proučavanje klesarija, ali njeno divljenje je i dalje raslo. Stupovi i njihove tamne sjenke promicali su pored njih, tihi i velebni. Već se počela pitati koliko je duga ta dvorana, a onda je, upravo u trenutku kad je kroz tamu razabrala vrata u daljini, primijetila i svjetlost – isprva tako slabašnu da je pomislila da joj se pričinja. Ali svjetlo nije dolazilo iz pravca u kojem je stajao Gandalf. Prigušene zrake su dopirale s njihove desne strane, iz uskog prolaza između dva stupa. Čarobnjak je spustio ruku na dršku mača a drugom podignuo štap u znak zaustavljanja, no bio je nedovoljno brz da bi zaustavio Gimlija. Patuljak je pohitao prema svjetlu.

"Khazad ai-menu!" povikao je i pojurio naprijed.

"Gimli! Čekaj!", viknuo je Gandalf i potrčao za njim. Začas su ih slijedili i ostali. Njihov trk nije dugo trajao, možda svega desetak metara. Tada su ugledali vrata, oko dva metra visoka i upola toliko široka, koja su ih vodila u prostoriju iz koje je dopiralo svjetlo. Kad su nahrupili unutra, ugledali su Gimlija kako kleči pred duguljastim kamenim blokom koji je nalikovao na grob. Žalopojka koja se tren kasnije izvila iz njegovih usta potvrdila je sumornu pretpostavku.

"Ne... ne!" kriknuo je patuljak očajno. Riječi su mu potom prešle u naricanje. Gandalf mu je prišao prvi.

"Ovdje leži Balin, sin Fundinov, gospodar Morije", pročitao je čarobnjak patuljački natpis koji je bio uklesan u kamenu. "Dakle, mrtav je. Baš kao što sam se i bojao."

Družina je nijemo stajala okružujući patuljka i grob. Jedini zvuk koji se čuo bilo je Gimlijevo tiho jecanje. Ellin je bacila pogled unaokolo. Prostorija je bila pravokutnog oblika čiji je kraći zid mjerio desetak metara, a duži je mogao imati dva do tri metra više. Nekoliko je kostura ležalo unaokolo, kako patuljačkih, tako i orkovskih. S njih su još visjele zarđale verižnjače, a koščate šake još su stezale mačeve i sjekire u posljednjem, očajničkom stisku koji će potrajati do vječnosti. Mnogo je kostiju bilo razbacano po prostoriji, kao i raznih komada oružja: mačeva, polomljenih sjekira, ulubljenih štitova i kaciga. Smrt je lebdjela u prostoriji, ledena i neumoljiva. Ellin se naježi, ali studen koja ju je obuzela nije imala veze s temperaturom u odaji.

Podigla je pogled. Svod se uzdizao u obliku piramide. Grob je bio u sredini prostorije, a prozor izdubljen u svodu nalazio se iznad njega. Stijena je bila debela, no Ellin je uspjela ugledati komadić plavog neba i osjetiti dašak svježeg zraka koji je strujao kroz prozor. Nije mogla odvojiti pogled od njega. Čežnja za otvorenim prostorom na tren ju je toliko obuzela da je poželjela da se može nekako uzverati do visokog prozora i izvući se van upravo sada, ne čekajući više ni časa. _Nebo. Sunce. Vjetar. Zvijezde. Zrak. Mjesec. Želim van._

Ali naravno, nije bilo moguće, ne tog trenutka i ne tim putem. Uzdahnula je, pokušavajući odagnati osjećaj tjeskobe i zatočenosti.

"Što je ovo?" uskliknuo je Gandalf i pošao prema jednom od zidova prostorije. Tamo se, oslonjen na zid, nalazio jedan kostur – sudeći prema dimenzijama, nedvojbeno patuljački, zaključila je Ellin. Uglavljene među kolutovima njegove zarđale verižnjače, iz njegovog su torza još uvijek stršale dvije crne strijele. Gandalf se usredotočio na predmet koji je ležao uz njega i kad ga je podignuo Ellin je vidjela da se radi o velikoj knjizi. Bila je prilično debela, tvrdih korica, premda su zbog protoka vremena već bile ispucale i oštećene. Čarobnjak se vratio u sredinu prostorije i položio je na Balinov grob, pa počeo listati. Mnoge stranice su bile iskidane i zamrljane, vjerojatno krvlju.

"Da vidimo..." promrmljao je tiho Gandalf, nagnut nad knjigom. Neke stranice su ispale i gotovo se smrvile u prašinu. "Godine su označene, ali ovo su stari zapisi... moram naći dolazak Balinove družine..." Čarobnjak je govorio tiho, ne obraćajući se nikome posebno. Vrtio je stranice, povremeno preskačući više njih, da bi naposljetku našao ono što je tražio. "Evo ga! Tu su zapisi o Balinovom dolasku, iako je mnogo toga posve zamrljano i nečitko, ne mogu pročitati. Dakle... _Borba za ulazak... otjerali orke... Floi ubijen strijelom... osvojili do šeste dvorane_..." Tu je stao i opet na brzinu prevrtio nekoliko stranica. "Borba... i još... _Osvojili smo sve do dvadesetprve dvorane i_..." Opet je zastao, mučeći se da odgonetne zamrljani tekst. "Sljedeće dvije riječi su nečitke, ali mislim da piše _gornjih prolaza. Balin je postavio prijestolje u Mazarbulskoj Odaji._"

"Odaja Sjećanja", prekinuo ga je Gimli. "To je vjerojatno ova u kojoj se nalazimo."

"Moguće. Da vidimo dalje. _Balin je novi gospodar Khazad-duma_. To je, izgleda, kraj ovog poglavlja." Gandalf je opet preletio nekoliko stranica, tražeći samo ono što je bitno. "Svakodnevni opisi... rudarenje... povremene borbe s orcima... a-ha, evo ga. _Našli smo mithril._ Zatim ponovno uobičajene stvari... Hm! Što je ovo?" Podignuo je knjigu i pozorno se izbliza zagledao u njen hrbat. "Izgleda da dio stranica fali. Bit će da su uništene. Sada smo već blizu kraja... stranice su zamrljane i ne mogu razaznati tekst, ali vidim riječ _tuga_... zatim stoji: _Sve ih je više svakog dana, gubimo jednu po jednu dvoranu._ Ovdje vidim samo dio riječi, ali... vjerojatno piše _jučer_. Dakle, _jučer, desetog studenog, Balin, gospodar Khazad-duma, pao je u Azanulbizaru_ – to je patuljačko ime za Dimrillsku dolinu", dodao je objašnjenje, kimnuvši im. "_Sam je sišao do Kheled-zarama _– Zrcalnog jezera – _a jedan ork ga je ustrijelio s leđa. Ubili smo ga, ali mnogi_... ovo opet ne mogu pročitati... _iz pravca sjeveroistoka._ Ostatak stranice je opet suviše nejasan." Uzdahnuo je. "Jadni Balin! Nosio je svoju titulu manje od pet godina. A evo i posljednje dvije stranice. Bojim se da smo blizu njihova tragičnog kraja. Slušajte: _Zauzeli su Most i susjedne dvorane. Frar, Loni i Nali pali su tamo._" Zastao je, mršteći se. "Zatim ponovno ne mogu razaznati ništa sljedećih nekoliko redova... prvo što mogu pročitati je _prije pet dana. Ne možemo izaći. Kraj dolazi._ Potom..." Nagnuo se posve blizu nad knjigu u nastojanju da odgonetne što piše. "_Kraj dolazi. Čuju se se bubnjevi u dubini._ I posljednji red, posve izobličenog rukopisa: _Oni dolaze._"

Gandalfov glas se ugasio. Teška tišina je ispunila odaju. Prijašnja nelagoda uzrokovana zastrašujućom atmosferom prostorije bila je gotovo blaga u usporedbi s užasom koji je Ellin osjetila sada. Dok se nervozno ogledavala oko sebe, kao da očekuje da će neki skriveni neprijatelj svakog trenutka skočiti na njih, pogledom je okrznula hobite. Lica su im bila ustrašena.

"I tako je propao pokušaj osvajanja Morije", rekao je sumorno Gandalf i zavrtio glavom. "Bilo je to odvažno, ali i nepromišljeno. Još nije trenutak za to." Okrenuo se prema patuljku. "Gimli, uzmi ovu knjigu i predaj je Dainu jednom kad ovo završi. Rastužit će ga, ali vjerujem da ipak želi saznati kakva je bila Balinova sudbina."

Gimli je odsutno ugurao knjigu u svoju naprtnjaču, i ne gledajući je. Dok ju je spremao, još jedan krhki komadić korica se odlomio i otpao, ali on to gotovo i nije zamijetio. Pogled, prazan i tužan, i dalje mu je bio prikovan za Balinov grob. Naposljetku je pognuo glavu, usana koje su se micale u nijemom pozdravu ili molitvi.

"Vrijeme je da se pozdravimo s Balinom, sinom Fundinovim", rekao je Gandalf i okrenuo se prema vratima. "Moramo požuriti do izlaza."

_Duuum._

Svi su se ukipili u mjestu.

_Duuum. Duuum._

"Bubnjevi u dubini", dahnuo je Pippin, ponavljajući poput jeke riječi iz knjige.

Ali ovaj zvuk nije dopirao iz dubine ili daljine već je bio opasno blizu. Iz velike dvorane iz koje su došli čuli su se pokliči orka. Boromir je dotrčao do vrata i provirio. Samo pola sekunde kasnije u vrata su se zarile dvije strijele. Brzo ih je zatvorio i naslonio se punom težinom na njih. Aragorn mu je pritrčao i poprečno pričvrstio jednu sjekiru kako bi ih zabarikadirao.

"Imaju i spiljskog trola", rekao je Boromir zakolutavši očima.

"Samo nam je još i to trebalo", promrmljao je ljutito Aragorn hvatajući još jednu sjekiru koju im je dobacio Legolas.

Nakon što su zabarikadirali vrata najbolje što su mogli, povukli su se nekoliko koraka unatrag, zauzimajući stav za borbu. Gandalf je bio uz njih, a hobiti još nekoliko koraka natrag. Na licima im se ocrtavao strah, ali usprkos tome odlučno su stezali svoje male mačeve. Ellin i Legolas uspeli su se na povišene uske platoe koji su se pružali uz bočne zidove, svaki s jedne strane, i stajali s napetim lukovima u rukama. A u sredini prostorije, na Balinovom grobu, stajao je Gimli. U rukama je stiskao svoju veliku borbenu sjekiru, nagnut naprijed u položaju spremnom za napad. Oči su mu plamtjele.

"Neka dođu. U Khazad-dumu još ima jedan živi patuljak."

Udarci u vrata postajali su sve snažniji i učestaliji. Krhko drvo, ispucalo i nagrizeno zubom vremena, nije moglo dugo odolijevati. Vrlo brzo se kroz pukotine moglo razabrati komešanje, a koji tren kasnije kroz njih su se pojavile ruke orka nalik na crne gmižuće pijavice.

To je bio trenutak koji je Ellin čekala. Imala je svoju metu, rupa u drvu bila je dovoljno velika. Otpustila je strijelu, a s one strane vrata dopro je samrtni krik. Samo trenutak kasnije i Legolas je sa svojim hicem bio uspješan.

A onda su vrata popustila i s treskom se srušila, a kroz otvor je prokuljala horda orka. Ellin je sa svog povišenog položaja otpuštala jednu strijelu za drugom, što je brže mogla. Jedan po jedan, orci su padali pod njenim strijelama. Legolas je sa svoje strane bio jednako smrtonosan. Dolje u središtu prostorije Aragorn i Boromir svom silinom su sjekli napadače; orci im nisu bili dorasli. Gimli, gonjen osvetom i bijesom, mahnito je kosio svoje protivnike, nitko mu se nije mogao suprotstaviti. Činilo se da mu je snaga udvostručena. Gandalf je također bio ubojit, a i hobiti su pridonosili koliko su mogli. I vrlo brzo, orci su se pokolebali usprkos početnoj brojčanoj nadmoći. Neki od njih nesigurno su zastali u strahu, postavši tako još lakši plijen, a dvojica su čak pobjegla natrag kroz vrata. Ne prestajući otpuštati strijele, Ellin se ponada da bi ovaj okršaj mogao biti lakši i manje opasan od jučerašnjeg. Brzo je izvukla još jednu strijelu. Napinjanje luka, pogodak. Pa još jedan.

No tada se tlo zatreslo, a veliki komad zida nad vratima rasprsnuo se u komadiće. Vitlajući masivnom toljagom spiljski je trol probio svoj put u odaju. Kamenje je letjelo na sve strane. Jedan ju je oštar kamen okrznuo po čelu, oči su joj se napunile prašinom, a pluća joj je ispunio snažan smrad koji se širio oko trola. Oblak se još nije ni slegnuo, a div je zamahnuo prema Legolasu. Ellin ga je pokušala pogoditi, ali kašalj i prašina u očima su ju omeli. Njezina je strijela završila u trolovoj nadlaktici, ne prouzročivši mnogo štete; njegova prljava, sivosmeđa koža bila je debela i čvrsta. Dok se okretao prema njoj s bijesnim izrazom u svojim izbuljenim očima, izgledalo joj je da ga je ta površinska rana samo razjarila. Brzo je skočila dolje da izmakne zamahu toljage. Samo tren kasnije, mjesto na kojem je stajala bilo je pretvoreno u hrpu krša. Otkotrljala se nekoliko metara dalje pa spretno skočila na noge, izvukavši mač; luk i strijela sada joj više nisu bili od koristi.

Aragorn je u jednom koraku bio kraj nje i stali su leđa uz leđa, kao i mnogo puta do tada. Bili su uigrani i unaprijed znali poteze ovog drugog. Pomicali su se gotovo kao jedno tijelo, koseći orke koji su ih napadali. No samo koji trenutak kasnije, prostoriju je proparao krik.

"Nee! Strideru, upomoć!"

Bio je to Sam.

"Idi!" viknula je Ellin ni ne osvrćući se, ni za tren ne usporavajući svoje pokrete. Aragorn je pojurio hobitu u pomoć. Ali ona nije ostala sama, Boromir je začas zauzeo njegovo mjesto. Okrećući se da blokira udarac orka, Ellin krajičkom oka u udaljenom kutu odaje primjeti trola kako zamahuje velikim kopljem prema Frodu. No nije bilo vremena da vidi što će se zbiti dalje; svu je pažnju usmjerila na orka koji ju je napadao.

"Neeeee!" Krik je dopro iza njenih leđa i na tren joj sledio krv u žilama. Očaj u Samovom glasu mogao je značiti samo jedno i Ellin osjeti kako joj srce tone. Ubrzala je pokrete i nadvladala orka s kojim se borila pa se hitro okrenula, oštrice podignute za blokadu eventualnog novog napada, ali nije bilo više nikoga. Tik uz nju, i Boromir okončao borbu te upravo pokosio posljednjeg orka koji je bio u blizini. Dok su se malo dalje Gandalf i Gimli obračunavali s posljednja dva orka preostala u prostoriji, okrenula se upravo na vrijeme da vidi kako Legolas ispaljuje dvije strijele koje su najzad oborile trola na tlo. No ono što je zarobilo njenu pažnju bila je mala prilika koja je ležala na tlu. Aragorn je kleknuo i položio ruku na nepomično tijelo, a Samovo se lice zgrčilo u suzama. _Oh, ne_. Nije bila bliska s Frodom, ali osjetila je tugu i gubitak. A tu je bilo i pitanje Prstena...

A onda se hobit na tlu pomaknuo! Ellin je zinula pa pohitala prema njemu, baš kao i ostali.

"Dobro sam", prostenjao je Frodo. "Nisam ozlijeđen." Ipak, dok je to govorio, lice mu je bilo iskrivljeno od boli i rukom se držao za prsa, za mjesto gdje ga je pogodilo koplje.

"Trebao bi biti mrtav! Ovaj bi udarac ubio svakoga!" uzviknuo je Aragorn u čudu.

"Čini se da ovaj hobit nije samo ono što se čini na prvi pogled", primjetio je Gandalf, a olakšanje i osmijeh su se miješali na njegovu licu. Tada je Ellin pozornije promotrila Froda i ispod kopče koja mu je pridržavala plašt ugledala odbljesak nekog metala. _Verižnjača...?_

"Oh!" uskliknuo je Gimli. "Mithril!"

Frodo je nato još malo rastvorio svoju košulju i svi su mogli vidjeti sjajnu, gusto pletenu, prekrasnu verižnjaču koju je nosio ispod odjeće.

"Tako, dakle", rekao je Gandalf. "Pitao sam se gdje je završio Thorinov dar. Sada vidim da nije mogao naći bolju namjenu."

"Da. Bilbo mi ga je dao u Rivendellu, prije no što smo krenuli", kimnuo je Frodo. Uspravio se, ali vidjelo se da mu je pomicanje prilično bolno. Verižnjača mu je spasila život, no Ellin se upita je li mogao proći bez posljedica. Čim se nađu u sigurnosti, morat će pregledati je li mu napuklo neko rebro.

Zvuci komešanja iz daljine su ih potaknuli na pokret.

"Bit će vremena za razgovor o tome", doviknuo je Gandalf dok je žurio prema vratima. "Sada moramo krenuti prema mostu! Brzo!"

Frodo se još uvijek doimao ponešto nesiguran na nogama i potresen pa ga je Aragorn podignuo i prebacio preko ramena poput djeteta. Istrčali su kroz uništena vrata natrag u veliku dvoranu. Izlaz iz nje bio je tek desetak metara udaljen. Iz pravca iz kojeg su ranije stigli čuli su se povici orka i topot njihovih koraka. I iako nisu smjeli gubiti ni trena, Gandalf je zastao, sleđenog izraza. Ellin je slijedila njegov pogled. Daleko na suprotnoj strani dvorane, crvenkasti lelujavi odsjaj treperio je među najudaljenijim stupovima, puzeći polako prema naprijed, sporo ali nezaustavljivo. _Što je sad...?_

"Tu je, dakle", promrmljao je čarobnjak, trgnuvši se. "Požurimo!" Povikao je i pohitao prema izlazu.

"Što je to?" Doviknuo mu je Aragorn dok su trčali kroz vrata. Gandalf je tada opet stao, ovog puta da bi im dao znak da zatvore vrata.

"Neprijatelj prejak za bilo koga od vas", odgovorio je dok su Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli i Legolas gurali teška vrata. U procijepu koji se sužavao Ellin je vidjela groteskna iscerena lica orka kako trče prema njima. "Demon starog svijeta. Morgothov Balrog."

Kamena vrata sjela su na svoje mjesto u posljednji čas, odsijecajući pristup orcima. Stijena je odzvanjala od njihovih udaraca u nastojanju da provale, a još su mogli čuti i njihove urlike. Čarobnjak je navukao zasun, a onda je na njega položio svoj štap i tiho započeo izgovarati riječi koje su Ellin bile nepoznate. No ionako ga nije slušala, još pod dojmom maloprijašnjeg otkrića. _Balrog!_ Sama pomisao je bila dovoljna da se naježi. Nije još nikad susrela tako moćnog neprijatelja; njezino iskustvo obuhvaćalo je samo orke i ponekog trola.

"Durinova kletva", rekao je tiho Gimli, oborenog pogleda. "Sad razumijem. Jadni Balin i ostali moji sunarodnjaci."

"Gotovo!" dahnuo je Gandalf i okrenuo se prema ostalima. Lice mu je bilo izmučeno i teško je disao, kao da je pretrpio veliki napor. "Ova čarolija bi trebala držati neko vrijeme. Ne smijemo gubiti ni časa", dodao je shrvanim glasom pa ih poveo naprijed. Njegov štap sada je svijetlio smanjenim intenzitetom, zrcaleći umor svoga vlasnika.

Pohitali su za čarobnjakom. Put ih je vodio kroz uske tunele koji su se neprestano spuštali, mjesimice strmije a mjestimice blaže. Povremeno su prolazili i dugim nizovima stepenica. Bile su uske i strme i usporavale su ih, jer su trebali biti posebno oprezni da se ne okliznu i strmoglave duž tunela. Prošli su i kroz dvije veće spilje s čijeg su svoda visjeli dugi crveni stalaktiti, ali sada nije bilo vremena za divljenje strukturama prirode. Ellin ih je jedva zapazila krajičkom oka; svi su bili skoncentrirani samo na bijeg. Izlaz je bio blizu, ali sigurnost je još uvijek bila daleko. Gandalf ih je neprestano požurivao. Iz dubine su se tiho, ali stalno čuli bubnjevi i daleka, prigušena tutnjava. Neprijatelj je također bio u pokretu.

Nakon trčanja tunelima i stepenicama za koje je Ellin imala dojam da traje satima – iako je zapravo prošlo tek nešto više od pola sata – izbili su u veliku dvoranu, jednu od najvećih kroz koje su uopće prošli tijekom puta kroz Moriju. Bila je prilično izdužena i možda je jedino Dvadesetprva dvorana bila veća od ove. Gandalfov štap sada je ponovno zasvijetlio jače. Dvorana nije bila veličanstvena niti ukrašena poput Dvadesetprve; Ellin je zamijetila tek nekoliko manjih stupova. Nedaleko s njihove desne strane u stijeni se otvarao velik mračni prolaz, vjerojatno put prema drugim dvoranama i rudnicima ove razine. Suprotna strana duge spilje bila je toliko daleko da se nije mogla ugledati. Ali ono što ih je na čas prikovalo u mjestu bili su zvuci koji su dopirali iz velikog mračnog prolaza. Potjera koja ih je slijedila kroz više tunela, koja se provlačila za njima i oko njih poput klopke koja se zatvara oko plijena, sada je bila opasno blizu. Iz prigušene tutnjave bubnjeva izdvajao se jedan ritmični zvuk: bat teških i sporih, ali nezaustavljivih koraka. A tada se mračni otvor obojio crvenim plamenom.

"Brzo!" viknuo je Gandalf. "Prema mostu!"

Potrčali su duž velike dvorane s čarobnjakom na čelu. Nakon pedesetak metara, Ellin je shvatila da se na suprotnoj strani spilja ne zatvara i ne nastavlja u novi tunel, već se širi i otvara u veliki bezdan. U sredini se izvijao dugi, tanki kameni most. Čuveni most Khazad-duma.

Tlo iza njih se zatreslo. Ježeći se, Ellin se osvrne. I protiv svoje volje, zastala je. Pogled joj je ostao prikovan za plameno obličje koje ih je slijedilo. Balrog je bio visok oko pet metara. Tamna koža mu je bila ispresijecana brojnim pukotinama kroz koje kao da je ključala lava. Okruživali su ga plamenovi i dim. Snažni udovi završavali su mu oštrim kandžama, a na leđima je imao krila. U jednoj je ruci držao veliki usijani mač, dok je drugom stiskao dugi plameni bič. Bio je pognut naprijed i ubrzao je korak u potjeri za svojim plijenom.

Već sljedećeg trenutka jedna ju je ruka grubo povukla naprijed.

"Šta ti je? Ne zastajkuj!" Bio je to Aragorn. Prenula se i potrčala. Dok je jurila bez daha, teški koraci iza njih polako su se približavali. Ellin je sad zurila samo u most, u tu jednu točku koja je mogla biti spas – možda. Jer, upitala se što će spriječiti Balroga da i on prijeđe za njima A nije znala koliko je izlaz blizu.

Udaljenost do mosta bivala je sve manja. Ali bat koraka iza njih jasno je govorio da se udaljenost smanjuje i s te strane, odakle ih je sustizala potjera. Instinktivno je ubrzala trk usprkos boli u nozi, ali odmah ga je i usporila. Jer, nije bila sama; bili su skupina, bili su Družina. Trčat će onoliko brzo koliko najsporiji i najmanji među njima mogu. Dok joj je srce tuklo od napora i straha, bacila je hitri pogled preko ramena, pa opet pogledala naprijed. Do mosta nije preostalo još mnogo. _Možda bismo mogli uspjeti..._

Legolas je stigao prvi i potrčao preko kamenog lûka koji se nadvijao nad provalijom. Most je bio uzak, usporedno je mogla prijeći samo jedna osoba istovremeno; bila je to dobra obrana protiv neprijatelja koji bi se poželio probiti u Moriju s istočne strane, jer patuljci su mogli strijelama obarati napadače i ne bi ih se mnogo uspjelo probiti do njihove strane. Ali ta je defanzivna prednost mosta sada bila nedostatak za njih, jer mogli su prijeći samo jedan po jedan. A svaka im je sekunda bila važna.

Za vilenjakom je prošao Gimli, a potom i hobiti. Došao je red i na nju i gotovo je ustuknula. Crni ponor je bio zastrašujuć, a most joj se odjednom učinio toliko uzak da je uplašeno pomislila da nikako neće uspjeti prijeći. No samo jedan pogled prema plamenom liku koji se približavao izbrisao je strah od mračnog bezdana. Prisilila se da gleda samo u tlo, da zamisli ravnu crtu duž mosta i trči točno po njoj. Pazeći da joj pogled ne skrene prema dubini pod njom, pretrčala je most i pridružila se ostalima na drugoj strani. Teško dišući od dugog, napornog trka, promatrala je kako Boromir i Aragorn dolaze odmah za njom, a posljednji je bio Gandalf. No čarobnjak nije prešao most, već je stao na polovici i okrenuo se. Upravo u trenutku kada je do mosta stigao i balrog.

Uspravio se i raširio ruke i krila. Plamen oko njega se razbuktao i doimao se još većim. Ellin se uplašeno trgne. Znala je kolika je čarobnjakova moć, ali sada je djelovao skoro sitno u usporedbi s balrogom, a nije znala kolika je njegova snaga.

"Ne možeš ovuda proći", reče Gandalf mirno, ali nepokolebljivo. Njegov glas, iako nije govorio glasno, ispunio je čitavu dvoranu. Balrog je zastao, kao da proučava svoga suparnika. Iza njega, negdje na polovici dvorane, orci koji su bili u potjeri također su zastali. Oči su im sablasno svjetlucale u tami.

Balrog je napravio korak naprijed prema mostu, a Gandalf je podignuo svoj štap i mač.

"Ne možeš ovuda proći", ponovio je, ovog puta snažnije. "Ja sam sluga tajne Vatre i zapovjednik plamena Anora. Mračna vatra neće ti pomoći, plamene Udunov. Vrati se u Sjenu. Ne možeš ovuda proći!"

Vatra je suknula iz balrogova tijela, kao da odražava njegov bijes uperen prema čarobnjaku koji mu prijeti, i svom je silinom spustio svoj plameni mač prema maloj sivoj prilici na sredini mosta. Ellin krikne, ali balrogov udarac nije prouzročio nikakvu štetu. Gandalf je stajao jednako uspravno i čvrsto.

"Nećeš proći!" uzviknuo je i udario štapom po mostu. Pojavio se snažan bljesak i razlegla se grmljavina. Raširenih krila, balrog se prijeteći nagnuo naprijed i stupio na most. Ali u tom trenutku, uz strahoviti prasak, polovica mosta se raspuknula i razbila u komadiće. Plameni lik je izgubio tlo pod nogama i survao se u provaliju, uzaludno mašući rukama ne bi li se u zadnji čas uhvatio za nešto i tako spasio, a Gandalf je ostao stajati na rubu preostale polovice, isprativši pogledom pad svog strašnog protivnika. No tek što se počeo okretati prema njima, iscrpljen od napora koji je uložio u ovu borbu, dok je Ellin još uvijek zapanjeno zurila u rupu koja je zjapila na mjestu gdje je do maločas stajao most, balrog je iz ponora zamahnuo bičem u posljednjem pokušaju da dohvati svog protivnika – i uspio u tome. Sam vrh omotao se Gandalfu oko gležnja i povukao ga u dubinu. Pokušao se rukama zadržati za rub mosta, ali bez uspjeha.

"Bježite, budale!" dovikne im dok je padao i nestajao u ponoru.

Nevjerica. Šok. _Neee!_

Njen um je odbio povjerovati u ono što su oči upravo vidjele. Ali most je bio prazan, čarobnjak je doista nestao u provaliji. "Neeee! Gandalfe!" Njezin se krik stopio s užasnutim uzvicima ostalih. Frodo pokuša pojuriti prema mostu, ali Boromir ga u posljednji tren zadrži. Na svim licima odražavao se šok i bol. _Ne! Ne može biti. Ne Gandalf..._ Misli su joj bile zbrkane i nepovezane. Nije mogla prihvatiti to što se dogodilo; Gandalfa je uvijek doživljavala kao nepobjedivog, kao nekoga tko će uvijek biti tu uz njih, jači od svega. _A sada..._

Jecaj je provalio iz nje, pa još jedan. Zureći u dubinu u kojoj je nestao čarobnjak kojeg je voljela, pogleda mutnog od suza, nije ni primjetila orke koji su se primakli suprotnom rubu provalije. Prenula se tek kad je strijela fijuknula koji centimetar od nje. "Idemo!" Aragornov je glas dopro do nje kao iz velike daljine, prigušen. Okrenula se i potrčala za Družinom, iako joj se činilo da su joj noge kao od olova. Suze su joj tekle niz lice, a onda je opazila da nije jedina koja plače.

Tunel je bio kratak, a na njegovom kraju svjetlo. Izbili su u dvoranu ispunjenu danjom svjetlošću, na čijoj se suprotnoj strani nalazio veliki pravokutni otvor – Istočni ulaz u Moriju, o kojem im je govorio Gandalf. Trojica orkovskih stražara pali su posječeni i prije no što su stigli pružiti otpor.

I tada, tri dana nakon što su ušli u podzemlje, ponovno su se našli u vanjskom svijetu. Tamnoplavo nebo predvečerja na zapadu je, nad visokim vrhovima gorja, bilo obojeno zlatom. Blagi vjetar donosio je noćnu studen. Ali oni se nisu divili prvim blještavim zvijezdama, nitko nije zamjetio ljepotu drveća i planine, niti se itko osvrnuo da vidi prekrasno obrađene stupove i pročelje ulaza. Izlazak iz mračnih, skučenih tunela nije donio pravo olakšanje. Njihovo je nebo bilo zamračeno, prekriveno oblacima tuge. I dok su trčali ne bi li se prije noći što više udaljili od Morije i orka, Ellin se s tugom pitala koliko im je nade preostalo bez Gandalfa.


	20. Lothlorien

**20. Lothlorien**

"Samo... malo... odmora..." zasoptao je Sam i srušio se na koljena. Nije bio jedini koji je jedva hvatao dah. Nakon podužeg trka koji je uslijedio poslije izlaska iz Morije, svi su hobiti bili na kraju snaga. Frodo se također srušio na tlo. Rukom se držao za prsa, za mjesto gdje je ranije zadobio udarac trolova koplja. Ellin mu je brzo prišla i kleknula kraj njega. I sama se već pomalo uspuhala te je i njoj ova mala stanka bila dobro došla.

"Boli li te?" upitala je, iako je u istom trenutku bila svjesna koliko je glupo to pitanje. Odgovor je bio očit. Hobit je kimnuo bez riječi, zatvorenih očiju. Usprkos sve gušćem mraku, jasno je vidjela koliko je bio blijed u licu.

"Sad ćemo to pregledati", rekla je i potražila pogledom Aragorna. On je već bio uz njih, iako trenutno nije obraćao pažnju na Froda već gledao u nebo, mršteći se. Bilo je sve mračnije, a zvijezde su već neko vrijeme blistale na nebu. Još je samo na zapadu, nad gorjem, tamno plavetnilo bilo nešto svijetlije nijanse.

"Moramo biti brzi", rekao je ozbiljno. "Noć samo što nije nad nama, a orci sigurno neće mirovati. Moramo se što više udaljiti."

Legolas je preuzeo baklju iz Aragornove ruke i pridržao je iznad Froda kako bi im omogućio lakši i brži rad. Hitro su skinuli Frodovu odjeću; hobit je zadrhtao na hladnom noćnom vjetru, ali nije protestirao, samo je stisnuo zube. Ellin ga je poduprla s leđa, a Aragorn mu je promotrio ozlijeđeno mjesto. Na grudima su mu se pojavile velike modrice, a koža mu je bila mjestimice rasječena jer su mu se karike mithrilne verižnjače pri udarcu trolova koplja urezale u meso. Dobar dio te strane prsa bio mu je otečen i vrlo bolan na dodir; ipak, pažljivim pregledom Aragorn je ustanovio da niti jedno rebro, srećom, nije slomljeno.

Dok je on na brzinu čistio hobitove posjekotine i povijao mu ranu, Ellin je odsutno pogledavala unaokolo; pridržavala je hobita i jednostavno čekala da završe pa da krenu dalje. No tada, njen pogled koji je odsutno prelazio po okolini i njenim drugovima zapeo je na sjajnoj iskrici na Frodovim grudima. Zlatni je prsten uhvatio svjetlost baklje i zablistao poput zvijezde.

_Prsten_.

Površina mu je bila posve glatka, pravilna, savršena. Zlaćana svjetlost meko se presijavala, topli narančasti odsjaj zatreperio je u tami. Nježne zrake, tanke kao paučina, svjetlucale su poput fine zlatne mreže.

Vjetar je stao, zvukovi su utihnuli. Jedino što je osjećala bio je blagi dodir i šapat svjetlosti. _Bez ukrasa je i naizgled sasvim običan, ali prekrasan_. Ellin se osvrnula pitajući se vide li i Legolas i Aragorn koliko je savršen taj mali predmet, tražeći i na njihovim licima neki znak divljenja. No lice iscjelitelja koncentrirano na posao koji obavlja, a još više Frodov ispitivački pogled koji je iznenada odozdo uperio u nju, brzo su je prizvali u stvarnost.

_Ellin, saberi se_, odmah se prekorila. Trepnula je, a stvarnost se razbistrila. Vjetar joj je ponovno milovao lice, žamor tihog razgovora Družine ponovno je dopro do nje. Odvratila je oči od Froda i zavodljivog zlatnog sjaja koji je izvirao iz tog lijepog, ali zloćudnog i pogibeljnog predmeta, i nastojala zadržati pogled na bilo čemu u okolini – na visokim stablima oko njih, dalekim srebrnim zvijezdama, tamnim siluetama gorja – samo da ne bi opet pogledala u Prsten. Duboko je udahnula nekoliko puta u nastojanju da se smiri.

"Evo, gotovo", rekao je Aragorn. Kako je tunika koja se spustila preko Frodovih grudi sakrila Prsten, Ellin je osjetila kao da joj je neka težina podignuta s ramena i ona odahne s olakšanjem. Odmaknula se od Froda, a on je potom ustao.

"Bolje mi je sad", rekao je i oprezno se protegnuo. "Mogu nastaviti trčati."

Ellin se odmakne još malo, želeći povećati razmak između sebe i Prstena. Djelić sekunde, samo jedan mali djelić bio je dovoljan da je posve smuti i zaokupi. Znala je da je Prsten moćan, ali sve do sada, njegova joj je moć bila tek apstraktan pojam, tek puka činjenica koje je samo neodređeno bila svjesna. Tek sada, osjetivši njegovo djelovanje na vlastitoj koži, shvatila je kolika je uistinu snaga tog malog predmeta.

_Ili je ovo samo dio njegove moći_, prostrujalo joj je glavom, izazvavši još veću tjeskobu. Uplašila se. _Ako se ovako nešto ponovi_... Naježila se na samu pomisao.

"Onda krećemo." Aragorn je preuzeo baklju od Legolasa. Njegove riječi prenule su je iz misli. Graničar ih je poveo i nastavili su svoj bijeg niz blage obronke gorja. No Ellin nije obraćala mnogo pažnje na stazu; njene misli često su se vraćale prema onom kratkom, ali neugodnom događaju s Prstenom, ma koliko ga je željela potisnuti. I svaki put kad bi ga se sjetila, osjetila bi ubod stida. _Legolas i Aragorn ga nisu ni primijetili. Jači su od mene._ Potom bi sama sebi odlučno obećala da će ubuduće biti opreznija i ne dozvoliti da joj Prsten zaokupi pažnju.

Htjela je razgovarati o tome što je osjetila i na neki si način rasteretiti dušu, ali isto tako i nije to željela. Isuviše se sramila što ju je Prsten tako lako privukao, i odlučila zadržati svoje misli za sebe.

Mnogo je razmišljala i o Gandalfu. Ne jednom, suze su kliznule niz njene obraze. Poznavala ga je otkad je znala za sebe. Bio je poput dobrog prijatelja, poput člana obitelji koji je uvijek tu, u srcu, čak i kad nije blizu. Ponekad ga mjesecima, ili čak i godinama ne bi vidjela; ali čak i kad je bio daleko, uvijek ga je doživljavala kao sveprisutnog i bliskog. I uvijek ga je smatrala neuništivim; čak i kad bi zamislila njegov susret sa Sauronom, smatrala je da mu ovaj ne bi mogao nauditi. U njenim očima, nije postojalo ništa što ga je moglo poraziti.

Sve do sada. Sada ga više nije bilo. Otrla je novu suzu.

Sjetila se njihovog prvog susreta. Iako je bila sasvim maleno dijete, savršeno se sjećala svakog detalja – svojeg čuđenja i sramežljivosti kad je ugledala visok, nepoznat lik u Elrondovoj kući; toplog osmijeha i pogleda koje joj je uputio, te svoje opčinjenosti zanimljivim, nesvakidašnjim strancem. Usprkos boli, pojavio joj se i smiješak na licu kada se sjetila kako ga je tom prilikom povukla za bradu, fascinirana dugom sijedom bradom kakvu nikada do tada nije vidjela; njezina je gesta izazvala prijekor roditelja, ali Gandalf joj je odmah velikodušno oprostio, shvaćajući da maleno dijete nije to napravilo u zloj namjeri. Prisjećala se i mnogih kasnijih susreta, njegovih lekcija, razgovora o povijesti, mudrih savjeta, kao i poneke zajedničke bitke. Svako sjećanje izazivalo je tugu. I još nije mogla shvatiti da ga više nema.

A dok su njene misli plovile među uspomenama, kilometri su promicali pod njihovim nogama. Povremeno su zastajali zbog kratkog predaha, ali bojazan od potjere tjerala ih je dalje. Tek nekoliko sati nakon izlaska iz Morije, kada su već zašli dublje u ravnicu, kada su zvijezde prevalile više od polovice svojega puta po nebu, Aragorn je dopustio dužu stanku. Znala je da se osjeća spokojno i da se najradije ne bi zaustavljao sve do samog Lothloriena, ali do šume ih je dijelilo još nekoliko sati, a većina njih doista više nije mogla učiniti više ni koraka. Nisu postavili pravi logor – još su bili preblizu izlaza iz Morije a da bi se mogli opustiti – već su samo polijegali na tlo da se odmore. Aragorn i Legolas su ostali sjediti, budno motreći okolinu i daleke obronke iz pravca kojih su došli.

"Da bar nismo išli kroz Khazad-dum. Da smo bar uspjeli prijeći planinu." Mrzovoljni glas koji je narušio tišinu pripadao je patuljku. Ellin mu u mraku nije mogla vidjeti lice, ali nazirala je siluetu koja je sjedila blizu nje. Glava mu je bila spuštena, a ramena pogrbljena. "Bili ste u pravu, naravno", nastavio je pokunjeno, ne dižući glavu. "Ali ja to nisam htio shvatiti. Khazad-dum nije dom patuljaka kakav sam zamišljao. Sad vidim da su moje nade bile nerealne."

"Razumljiva je tvoja želja da vidiš dom svojih predaka", odvratio mu je blago Legolas i položio mu ruku na rame. "Svatko bi se na tvome mjestu osjećao isto."

"Khazad-dum... lijep je. Ali hladan. To više nije dom", zavrtio je glavom Gimli. "To je sada... Moria. Da, to ime mu sada najbolje pristaje. 'Crni ponor'. Da barem nismo išli tim putem. Dao bih sve samo da je Gandalf još uvijek s nama." S tim se riječima okrenuo i umotao u svoju vreću za spavanje, ali trenutak prije no što je spustio glavu na ruksak koji mu je služio kao jastuk, još se jednom okrenuo prema Legolasu.

"Hvala ti, vilenjače", rekao je tiho, a potom se umirio.

Blagi noćni povjetarac spuštao se niz obronke planina. Ellin je ležala otvorenih očiju, promatrajući zvijezde. Bila je potpuno mirna, opuštajući umorne mišiće. Čeznula je za dužim odmorom i radovala se što će uskoro, za dva ili najviše tri dana, biti u Caras Galadhonu. _Kupanje_. Od same pomisli na tren je zaboravila na umor i poželjela istog trena nastaviti put. No, najvažnije od svega, dobro čuvane granice Lothloriena napokon će ih, bar na neko vrijeme – ma koliko kratko – zaštititi od opasnosti i pogibelji.

Prvi put je posjetila tu zemlju prije četrdesetak godina, zajedno s Arwen. Njena je sestrična, još davno prije toga, mnoga stoljeća proživjela u Lorienu. Ellin se jasno sjećala prvog susreta i kako su je visoki mallorni ostavili bez riječi i očarali. Dugo je zurila u njih, zapanjena njihovom veličanstvenošću. Ali divljenje nikada nije nestalo; svaki put kad je opet došla, uvijek se iznova divila toj čarobnoj, prekrasnoj šumi.

Voljela je Lothlorien. Uvijek kad je bila u posjetu, drevna šuma ispunjavala ju je mirom i radošću. Dok bi dodirivala njihovu koru, osjećala je šapat i spokoj stabala. Zrak je bio čišći i opojniji, vode bistrije i slađe, zvijezde blistavije no drugdje. Galadrielin Prsten svojom je moći, spojen s voljom i moći svoje gospodarice, stvorio jednu od rijetkih oaza koje Zlo nije moglo dotaknuti. No samo malobrojni su znali da je jedan od Tri Prstena u Galadrielinom posjedu; neke su tajne morale ostati pomno skrivene od Neprijatelja.

Boraveći u Lorienu, Ellin se uvijek činilo da je odlutala izvan svog prostora i vremena. _Jesam li nekako zalutala u Doriath? Ili sam u samom Valinoru...?_ Sklopljenih očiju, s blagim osmijehom na licu, otplovila je među visoke mallorne; nije više ležala na tvrdom, hladnom tlu u tamnoj noći, već je šetala šumom i livadama okupanim zlatnim suncem. Nerado je priznavala – ta je zemlja bila ljepša čak i od Rivendella; ta je šuma bila starija, posebnija čak i od one u njenom kraju. Ali usprkos tome, Rivendell je voljela više; to je ipak bio njen dom.

No sada ju je magija ponijela u Lorien, u najljepši, načarobniji svijet koji je ikad vidjela. Miris elanora i niphredila prožimao je zrak. Ptice su veselo pjevale u krošnjama, a ispod njih, poneka bi srna protrčala među drvećem. Udisala je mirisni zrak Zlatne šume, topao povjetarac milovao je lišće, cvijeće i njeno lice. Trava joj je meko šuštala pod bosim nogama...

"Vrijeme je." Glas koji nije bio nimalo čaroban prekinuo je njen polusan i sjećanje na Lorien. Gotovo je poskočila na ležaju.

"Zar već?" promrmljala je mrgodno. Bila je pospana. Izgledalo joj je kao da je prošlo tek nekoliko minuta otkako je legla. Protegnula je bolne mišiće; umor nije posve nestao. "Pusti nas da spavamo." Okrenula se na drugu stranu i pokrila preko glave.

"Volio bih da mogu", odvratio je Aragorn. "Ali tu smo gotovo dva sata. Vjerujem da nas orci slijede, a naša prednost se sada prilično istopila. Moramo krenuti."

"Dva sata? Nemoguće. Sigurno nas varaš", dobacila je neraspoloženo, glasa prigušenog vrećom za spavanje.

"Nažalost, ne varam se. Stvarno moramo ići."

Ellin se otkrila i sjela, pa se namršteno zagledala u njegovu tamnu siluetu. "Ne daš nam spavati. Ti si zao", dobacila mu je namrgođeno i usput mu se nimalo damski izbeljila, pa se natmureno počela spremati za polazak.

"I ja tebe volim, sestrice", odvratio joj je sa smiješkom. A onda se brzo morao sagnuti kako bi izbjegao zamotuljak koji je poletio u njegovom smjeru.

_Kupanje_, podsjetila se, slažući vreću. _Što prije stignemo tamo, prije ću uskočiti u kadu_. I s tom mišlju, umor je postao bar malčice manji.

Zora ih je zatekla kako ubrzano grabe prema Zlatnoj šumi. Ali sunce se nije pojavilo, vedra noć prešla je u sivo jutro. Olovni oblaci su se nadvili nad njima. Dvoje vilenjaka često su se osvrtali unatrag, tražeći svojim oštrim očima znake eventualne potjere. Ellin se povremeno učinilo da može vidjeti nešto, ali sićušni likovi za koje je mislila da vidi u daljini bili su toliko mutni i varljivi da ih nije sa sigurnošću mogla razaznati čak ni svojim vilenjačkim vidom.

I usrdno se nadala da joj se to komešanje u daljini samo pričinja, da je ta potjera samo plod njene nervozne mašte.

Nisu se više zaustavljali. Hobiti su povremeno uzdisali i gunđali, ali rizik je bio prevelik; ako su orci išli za njima, nisu smjeli gubiti ni trenutka. Nastavljali su hodati usiljenim maršem, bez pauze. Poneki zalogaj okrepe – tek pokoji putni kolačić – pojeli su u hodu. Frodo se nije tužio na svoje posjekotine i modrice. Od izlaska iz Morije većinu je puta prevalio sam, tek povremeno su ga na leđima nosili Aragorn i Boromir. Nakon što je prethodne večeri pomogla Aragornu pri previjanja, Ellin s hobitom nije izmijenila niti jednu riječ. Osjećaj krivnje što ju je Prsten tako lako privukao i dalje ju je tištio, još uvijek neugodan i svjež u sjećanju. Sada je izbjegavala Frodovu blizinu, kao da će održavanjem distance izbjeći i moguća nova iskušenja. Znala je da je Prsten skriven i nevidljiv ispod njegove tunike, ali nije željela ni gledati prema njemu, iz straha da će je pogled i na sam lančić dovesti u napast.

Ali nije se mogla otresti osjećaja da Prsten gleda nju.

Sati su prolazili. Potjera – ako je postojala – nije se približila dovoljno da bi je dvoje vilenjaka uočilo. Svi su se nadali da je to znak da orci ne idu za njima, ali istovremeno, bili su svjesni da je to samo uzaludna nada.

Tijekom ranog poslijepodneva krajolik se polako počeo mijenjati. Ravnica više nije bila gola, oko njih je sada bilo sve više niskog raslinja. Zimzeleno grmlje unosilo je živost u jednolično sivilo suhe, zimom sparušene trave. A ogromna šuma, isprva tek tanka linija na horizontu, pretvorila se u nepregledni ocean koji se prostirao dokle god su njihove oči mogle doprijeti.

Tada su stigli do plitke rječice.

"Nimrodel", šapnuo je Legolas s blagim osmijehom. Kristalno bistra voda poskakivala je preko oblih kamenčića. Šapat sitnih valića bio je nalik nježnoj pjesmi, a žuborenje je djelovalo umirujuće, poput tihog glasa koji donosi utjehu i spokoj. Aragorn je zamišljeno gledao prema šumi i Ellin je znala da ne vidi visoke mallorne neposredno na rubu velike šume, već da je pred njim slika dalekog zelenog proplanka obraslog zlatnim elanorom i vilenjakinje koja mu polako prilazi. U Lorienu je uz Arwen proveo neke od najljepših trenutaka svoga života.

"Lijepo ime", komentirao je Pippin, teško dišući od umora. "Znači li nešto?"

"To je ime jedne vilenjakinje", odvratio mu je sjetno Legolas. "Živjela je uz ovaj potok, kasnije nazvan po njoj. Moj narod kaže da se niže, u žuborenju jednoga slapa, još može čuti odjek njena glasa."

"Što joj se dogodilo?" upitao je Frodo nakon što Legolas nije odmah nastavio.

"To nitko ne zna", rekla je Ellin tužno. "Nimrodel je bila od roda Šumskih vilenjaka, kao i narod Lothloriena. Putovala je na jug, kako bi se ukrcala na lađu koja će je zajedno s Amrothom, njezinim voljenim, povesti na Zapad. Ali zalutala je u prijevojima Bijeloga gorja i nitko je više nije vidio. Možda je stradala, ili pak uvenula od tuge za Amrothom..."

"A on ju je uzalud čekao na lađi u Belfalaskom zaljevu", nastavio je Legolas. "Bilo je to još 1981. godine Trećega doba, prije više od tisuću godina. Drugi vilenjaci su požurivali odlazak, bojeći se dolaska zime i snažnih vjetrova, ali odlagali su isplovljavanje videći njegovu bol i nadu. Naposljetku, jedne je noći jaka oluja otrgla brod iz luke i ponijela ga prema pučini. Probudivši se, Amroth je očajno skočio preko ograde broda i zaplivao prema obali. Ali nikada nije stigao do nje, bio je izgubljen u valovima."

"Oh", oteo se tih usklik Pippinu. Snuždeno je pognuo glavu. "Tužna priča."

"Kao i mnoge druge iz povijesti Međuzemlja", rekao je Legolas, pa vidjevši rastužene izraze hobita, brzo doda, "ali ne sve. Neke imaju i sretan završetak."

"Bit će prilike za neke ljepše priče kad budemo u Lothlorienu", kimnuo je Aragorn. "Sada moramo požuriti i krenuti dalje."

Pregazili su rječicu i nastavili put. Svakom minutom, svakim korakom, velika im je šuma bila sve bliže. Ipak, još su bili daleko od sigurnosti. Ellin se i dalje osvrtala, ali kako je poslijepodne odmicalo i svjetlost oblačnog dana počela bivati oskudnija, postajalo joj je sve teže razabrati zbiva li se išta u daljini iza njih.

Naposljetku, u predvečerje, stigli su do Loriena, zastavši prije no što će ući u šumu. Čak i izdaleka se vidjelo da su stabla ogromna, no tek se izbliza mogla pojmiti njihova prava veličina. Ogromne krošnje nadvijale su se nad malenim figurama putnika poput divova. Široke, masivne grane velikih mallorna račvale su se visoko, desecima metara iznad tla, a većina je bila toliko velika da bi bilo potrebno dvadesetak ljudi da, držeći se za ruke, uspiju obuhvatiti deblo. Činilo se da ulaze u visoke dvorane čije svodove čini isprepleteno lišće i grane. Ellin je nekoliko trenutaka zadivljeno promatrala šumu, a onda se osvrnula. Na licima Družine bili su ispisani različiti osjećaji, od ljubavi i divljenja do nepovjerenja i straha. No nijedno nije bilo ravnodušno.

"Tako su golemi", prošaptao je Merry sa strahopoštovanjem. "Najveće drveće u Shireu je ono u Staroj Šumi. Ali izgleda maleno u usporedbi s ovima. Ne može se mjeriti sa ovima. Nikako. Ni veličinom... a ni ljepotom."

"Kakvo je to lišće?" upitao je Pippin, zadivljeno promatrajući krošnje. "Izgleda kao da je cijela šuma pozlaćena. I zašto nije otpalo ako je požutjelo u jesen?"

"Pa ova se šuma i zove upravo tako – Zlatna šuma", odgovorio je Legolas. "Lothlorien bismo mogli prevesti kao 'Rascvala zlatna zemlja', ili pak 'dolina'. Šuma je nazvana zlatnom upravo zbog mallorna, čije lišće u jesen požuti i dobije zlatnu nijansu, ali ne opada već ostaje na stablima sve do proljeća. Tek tada pada na tlo, i tada je šuma najljepša: krošnje propupaju mladim, nježnim zelenilom i žutim cvijećem pa izgledaju kao da su prošarane zlatom, tlo je prekriveno zlatnim sagom, a debla se doimaju srebrnima jer je kora mallorna siva i glatka. Volio bih da se mogu naći ovdje upravo u proljeće", završio je uz čeznutljiv uzdah.

"Ja sam sretan što sam tu i sada", rekao je Frodo. "Prekrasno je."

Lica ostalih hobita odražavala su jednako divljenje. Zurili su u vis, očarani šumom. Jedino je Gimli djelovao sumnjičavo.

"Ne jednom sam čuo da je ova šuma začarana", rekao je, s rukama na oružju. "Čudne stvari se zbivaju unutra, pričali su mi. A kraljica ima strašnu moć..."

"A tko ti je to pričao?" odvratio je Legolas, smijući se. "Netko tko nikada nije bio ovdje? A on je pak čuo od nekog drugog, tko također nije bio ovdje? Gimli, prijatelju, pa nećeš valjda vjerovati 'rekla-kazala' bapskim pričama?"

"Nešto ima u pričama, siguran sam. Nešto je tu čudno", rekao je patuljak tvrdoglavo. "Ova šuma nije kao druge."

"To je istina", potvrdio je Aragorn i kimnuo. "Nijedna druga šuma u Međuzemlju, osim Fangorna i Stare šume, ne predstavlja oazu koja kao da je izdvojena iz prostora i vremena. No dok Fangorn i Stara šuma mogu biti mračni, Lorien je oaza svjetlosti i mira, a moć vilenjaka i njihove gospodarice itekako pridonosi tome. Gotovo nitko tko zađe u nju neće izaći neizmijenjen. Ali nitko tko je čista srca, bio on vilenjak, čovjek, ili pak pripadnik bilo koje druge rase, ne mora se plašiti ulaska."

"Hmpf", progunđao je Gimli. "Srca svih patuljaka su čista, ne sumnjaj u to. Ali ja bih ipak da smo mogli putovati drugim putem."

"Imam prijedlog", rekao je Legolas sa smiješkom i prišao Gimliju. "Kada smo ušli u Moriju, upitao si mene i Ellin što mislimo o njoj." Zastao je i namignuo joj. Ellin je pogodila što mu je na umu pa je stala uz njega, kimnuvši patuljku. "Tada, prve večeri, nismo još mogli ništa reći. Imali smo neke predrasude o Moriji, i pravi smo sud o njoj stekli na kraju, kad smo je prošli. Kako bi bilo da i ti Lorien procijeniš tek na kraju, kad ga vidiš? Što kažeš?" upitao je i pružio ruku u znak svojevrsne pogodbe.

"Pošteno", priznao je Gimli i prihvatio ponuđenu ruku. Ellinin osmijeh postao je širi i potapšala ga je po ramenu.

"Vidjet ćeš, lijep je", rekla je toplo i kimnula. I tako su krenuli i zašli u veliku šumu. Gimli je bio posljednji, oklijevajući nekoliko trenutaka kad su ostali već bili nekoliko koraka ispred njega, a onda se prenuo i uz uzdah požurio za Družinom.

Među velikim mallornima rasla su i druga stabla, te mjestimično i grmlje i drugo nisko raslinje. Visoko nad tlom nadvijao se svod isprepletenog zlaćanog lišća. Nije bilo vjetra, sve je bilo mirno, samo je povremeni šušanj koraka narušivao tišinu. Izuzev Ellin, Aragorna i Legolasa, kojima to nije bio prvi posjet Zlatnoj šumi, ostali su i dalje najveći dio vremena zadivljeno zurili u vis.

_I Gandalf je volio Lothlorien_. Misao je došla iznenada, nezvana i nenajavljena. _A sada, više nikada ga neće vidjeti. Više nikada neće šetati pod zlatnim krošnjama._ Dok je njen um polako spoznavao bolnu istinu, slike oko nje zamaglile su se od suza, a večer kao da je u trenu postala ledena. Vilenjakinja se pokušala čvršće omotati plaštom, ali nije pomoglo; bol i studen u srcu bile su jače od bilo kakvog dodira zimske noći.

Šuma je postajala gušća, a kako se spuštala noć, postajalo je sve teže pronaći dobar put među stablima i grmljem. Zlatne krošnje pretvorile su se u tmurni olovnosivi svod kroz koji se tek mjestimično mogao razabrati komadić tamnog neba. Boromir se pitao vodi li ih uopće Aragorn nekim određenim putem ili pak samo nasumce ulazi dublje u šumu kako bi im ona pružila zaštitu od eventualne potjere.

U Lothlorien je ušao pomiješanih osjećaja. S jedne strane, moć ove šume i vilenjaka u njoj trebala im je pružiti sigurnost i toliko potreban odmor. Kada su stigli dovoljno blizu, zinuo je od čuda, baš poput svih ostalih. I sama veličina mallorna bila je impresivna, a njihova ljepota je ostavljala svakoga bez daha. Nevoljko je morao priznati da su šume Ithiliena i Bijeloga gorja neugledne u usporedbi s ovom veličanstvenom šumom.

No s druge strane, nije mogao zaboraviti na činjenicu da su se Galadhrimi posve izolirali i da nikada nisu bili saveznik Gondoru niti Rohanu. Argumenti koje su mu svojevremeno bili iznijeli Ellin i Aragorn nisu mu se činili dovoljno jakima. Zato je sada još više želio upoznati ih iz prve ruke, otkriti što ih pokreće... i ako treba, otvoreno iznijeti svoje zamjerke.

Večer je prešla u noć. Procijenio je da su zašli tri ili četiri kilometara u šumu kada je Aragorn dao znak za zaustavljanje i odmor. Hobiti, najumorniji od svih, odmah su polijegali na tlo. Boromir je odložio svoju naprtnjaču i osvrnuo se. Koliko je mogao razabrati u mraku, bit će im dobro i udobno na mekoj, lišćem prekrivenoj zemlji; na ovome su putovanju često noćili i na mnogo gorim mjestima. Odsutno je pogledao i prema krošnjama i već okretao glavu na drugu stranu, kad je shvatio da je možda vidio nešto neobično. Brzo je vratio pogled uvis. Je li mu se to samo pričinjavalo ili je opazio odsjaj svjetiljke? Bio je tako slabašan da nije bio siguran poigrava li se to njegova mašta s njime; uostalom, kako bi itko mogao doći _tako_ visoko? I upravo kada je zaključio da je zacijelo pogriješio, treperenje svjetla se malo pojačalo, a Legolas se naglo uspravio, pogleda uprtog prema krošnjama.

"Ne mičite se", začuo se zapovjedni glas odozgo. Govorio je Zajedničkim jezikom, s jakim sindarinskim akcentom. Boromir je instinktivno pružio ruku prema maču i pogledao prema gore, no u mraku nije mogao vidjeti ništa. Pokraj njega, Gimli je skočio na noge, držeći svoju sjekiru u rukama.

"Tko? Gdje...?" uzviknuo je, pogledavajući uvis.

"Patuljak diše tako glasno da bismo ga mogli ustrijeliti i u mraku", nastavio je glas iz krošnje; zvučao je zabavljeno. Gimli je ljutito zarežao i prijeteći podignuo svoje oružje.

"Ne, Gimli." Legolas je zaustavio patuljkov oštar prosvjed i spustio mu ruku na rame. Istovremeno je kimnuo Aragornu pa podignuo glavu.

"Ja sam Legolas, sin Thranduilov", započeo je govoriti, "a uz mene su..."

"Znamo tko ste i koliko vas ima u družini", prekinuo ga je drugi vilenjak, sada izmijenjenog glasa. Zvučao je prijateljski, a bio je praćen i tihim smijehom drugih vilenjaka. "Promatramo vas već neko vrijeme. Spustit ćemo ljestve. Za početak, pozivamo tebe i vilenjakinju iz vaše družine da se popnete k nama, a potom će nam se pridružiti i ostali."

Boromir je više čuo no vidio kako se Legolas i Ellin penju i nestaju u visini. Dok su se hobiti tiho i ponešto uznemireno došaptavali, prišao je Aragornu. "Pridružiti? Gdje?" upitao je.

"Lorienski vilenjaci obitavaju u krošnjama, gdje grade svoje nastambe, odnosno talane, kako ih oni zovu", odgovorio mu je Aragorn. "Galadhrimi, što je naziv za njih, zapravo znači 'narod drveća'."

"Pa kako mogu živjeti gore? I kako to izgleda...?" promrmljao je Boromir gledajući uvis, no osim slabašnog odbljeska plavičastog svjetla, ništa drugo nije uspio razabrati u tami.

"To ti je... ma zapravo ne", nasmijao se graničar. "Neću ti pričati, vidjet ćeš i sam."

"No dobro", kimnuo je Boromir.

"Sreća je što smo naletjeli na njih", nastavio je Aragorn. "Iako smo u šumu ušli još prije kojih dva sata, zapravo smo još uvijek blizu ruba. Nismo zašli dovoljno duboko da bismo bili sigurni od moguće potjere. Ali sad kad smo među vilenjacima, mislim da se ne moramo bojati."

"Pretpostavljam da se nisu slučajno zatekli tu, već da su tu radi čuvanja svojih granica?" Pogledao je prema tamnoj Aragornovoj silueti.

"Da, moraju to stalno činiti", kimnuo mu je graničar. "Orci ih često napadaju, kako iz Maglenoga gorja, tako i iz južnog Mrkodola. Vjerojatno smo naletjeli na patrolu koja čuva ovaj kraj."

"Ako je šuma stvarno čarobna, zar nema neku posebnu zaštitu? Neku magičnu prepreku kroz koju orci ne bi mogli proći?" upitao je Pippin, koji im se približio u međuvremenu. Glas mu je bio pun nade.

"Nešto poput Melianinog pojasa? Bojim se da ne, dragi hobite. Nema više nikoga u Međuzemlju tko bi mogao učiniti tako nešto..." odgovorio mu je Aragorn uz sjetan uzdah.

"Poput _čega_?" odvratio je Pippin, potpuno zbunjen.

"Oh da, zaboravio sam da vjerojatno nećeš znati o kome se radi", rekao je Aragorn, ispričavajući se. Boromir je primijetio kako se Aragornov tamni lik okreće prema njemu. "Znaš li ti na koga sam mislio?"

Boromir se zamislio. Ime mu je djelovalo poznato, sad kad ga je čuo, ali tek kao prigušeno sjećanje na nešto što je čuo prije mnogo vremena.

"Poznato mi je ime, ali ne mogu se sjetiti detalja", odgovorio je. "Nešto iz davnine, zar ne...?"

"Da, bilo je to vrlo davno", kimnuo je Aragorn i okrenuo se hobitima. "Moramo se vratiti više tisuća godina u prošlost, u Doba Drveća. Melian je bila Maia koja je došla u Međuzemlje i zaljubila se u Thingola, jednog od vilenjačkih kraljeva. Njihova kći je bila Luthien, najljepša i najhrabrija vilinska djeva..." Aragorn je zamišljeno zastao na tren, a Boromir se, čuvši sva imena, tada sjetio.

"Pa da! Kralj i kraljica Doriatha, je li tako?" upitao je, prisjetivši se lekcija povijesti iz školskih dana. "Melian je zahvaljujući svojim moćima uspjela zaštititi njihovu zemlju, zar ne?"

"Da", potvrdio je Aragorn. "Ali naposljetku, zbog spleta mnogih zlosretnih okolnosti, i njihova je lijepa šuma na kraju bila uništena." Potom se okrenuo prema hobitima. "No danas nema više nikoga poput Melian. Istina je da su Galadriel i Celeborn, gospodari Lothloriena, među najstarijim i najmoćnijim vilenjacima u Međuzemlju, kao i da njihova moć pridonosi posebnosti ove zemlje, ali ne mogu biti ravni moći koju imaju Maiari."

"Šteta", uzdahnuo je Pippin razočarano. "Bilo bi dobro da imamo neku posebnu zaštitu."

"Slažem se", kimnuo je Aragorn. "No nemoj se sad više bojati, jer orci sigurno nisu dorasli lorienskim borcima."

Tada su iz pravca u kojem se nalazio Frodo doprli zvuci komešanja, a zatim i tihi jauk. Hobit se našao na tlu, a Aragorn mu je hitro prišao. "Frodo? Jesi li dobro?" upitao ga je.

"Spotaknuo sam se preko svog zavežljaja i pao, pa me sada malo bole cijela prsa od udarca. A malo sam i umoran", odgovorio je. "Postalo mi je malo teško micati se."

"Izdrži još malo", rekao mu je ohrabrujuće Aragorn. "Čim se smjestimo gore, stavit ću ti na modrice novi melem i dati ti čaj protiv bolova."

"Gore? Kako to misliš, gore?" upitao je Sam zastrašeno. Iz njegova je tona bilo i više nego očito da ga pomisao o penjanju na stabla poprilično užasava.

Kao odgovor na njegovo pitanje, uto se iz pravca jednog od susjednih mallorna začulo šuškanje, a iz krošnje im se ponovno obratio glas koji su čuli maloprije.

"Upravo smo vam spustili ljestve", doviknuo im je vilenjak. "Popnite se svi k nama."

Niti jedan od hobita nije bio ni najmanje sretan zbog toga; kako je Boromir više puta čuo iz njihovih priča, hobiti su skoro isključivo živjeli u prizemnicama i nisu voljeli visine. No sada im nije preostalo drugo no popeti se i svi su članovi Družine, jedan po jedan, krenuli uvis.

Ljestve su bile napravljene od vrlo čvrstog užeta i Boromir je otkrio da nije teško penjati se. Nakon nekoliko minuta našao se u krošnji mallorna i znatiželjno se osvrnuo. Jedna je lampa blago osvjetljavala drvenu platformu na koju su se popeli. Uočio je da je pravokutnog oblika; duža je strana mogla biti duga sedam ili osam metara, a kraća nešto manje. Počivala je na granama koje su se račvale iz debla, a tri su se masivne grane pružale i uvis pa su izgledale poput stupova koji pridržavaju drveni strop nad njima. Promatrajući ih, još je jednom uvidio koliko su zapravo mallorni bili divovski; ono što su ovdje bile tek grane koje su se račvale iz debla, zapravo je bilo mnogo šire od debla većine drugog drveća.

Platforma je umjesto vanjskih zidova imala samo tkanine, poput zavjesa, a u jednom je kutu daskama bila ograđena mala zatvorena prostorija. Dočekalo ih je šest vilenjaka, a jedan od njim im je prišao.

"Dobrodošli na naš skromni talan", rekao je plavokosi vilenjak kada su se svi u Družini popeli na platformu. "Moje ime je Haldir, a ovo su moja braća Rumil i Orophin", predstavio je dvojicu najbližih. "Za sve što vam je potrebno, možete se obratiti nekome od nas. Ostali, na žalost, ne govore Zajednički jezik." Prešao je pogledom po svim putnicima, da bi se naposljetku zaustavio na Aragornu. "Od Legolasa i Ellin čuli smo ono osnovno o vašoj misiji. Moja braća i ja odvest ćemo vas u Caras Galadhon, do naših gospodara. Ali večeras nećete dalje putovati, već ćete ostati ovdje. Naši izvidnici su u sumrak uočili kretanje orka iz Maglenoga gorja. Možda će doći do borbe, a ovdje ćete biti sigurni."

"To bi mogla biti skupina koja nas je slijedila od Morije", rekao je zamišljeno Aragorn. "Pretpostavljali smo da nas progone i žurili smo u nadi da ćemo im uspjeti umaknuti, no nismo mogli biti sigurni."

"Uzbunili smo sve suborce u ovom dijelu Loriena", kimnuo mu je Haldir. "Ako uđu u šumu, niti jedan neće živ izaći iz nje", rekao je s apsolutnom odlučnošću.

"Moramo spavati _ovdje_?" upitao je uto Pippin nesigurnim glasom. Svi hobiti su se tjeskobno ogledavali oko sebe i bilo je više no očito da bi se radije nalazili bilo gdje drugdje. Boromir se morao osmjehnuti gledajući nelagodu na njihovim licima; od svih opasnih mjesta na kojima su logorovali, uza sve moguće vremenske i ostale nepogode, izgledali su kao da im je ovo mjesto, na velikoj visini iznad tla, najveća neugodnost na cijelome dosadašnjem putovanju.

"Imam dojam da ću se skotrljati ako zaspem", dodao je tiho Merry i koraknuo malo bliže sredini platforme.

"Ne brinite", nasmiješio im se Haldir. "Talan je sasvim ravan i ne biste se mogli otkotrljati. A kada biste prišli rubu i odmaknuli zavjese, vidjeli biste da postoji i ograda."

Hobiti su ga još nekoliko trenutaka sumnjičavo promatrali, a naposljetku je Sam, koji je u početku najviše negodovao zbog penjanja, bio taj koji je prvi progovorio.

"A dobro, šta je, tu je. Glavno da nas orci ne mogu dosegnuti. A što prije se smjestimo, to ćemo se prije okrijepiti i odmoriti", rekao je i raširio svoju vreću za spavanje, pa sjeo na nju i posegnuo za svojim zalihama putne hrane. Na Haldirov znak, vilenjaci su iz prostorije na talanu iznijeli svježeg kruha i pečenog mesa. Pogled na ukusnu večeru hobitima je odmah popravio raspoloženje, a i ostalima je izmamio osmijehe; dok su ranije užurbano marširali kroz šumu Boromir nije razmišljao o večeri, no sada je osjetio kako mu se apetit budi. I tada su svi zajedno sjeli u krug i prionuli na jelo. Okusivši kruh, Boromir je zaključio da ga malo podsjeća na onaj koji je probao u Rivendellu, no istovremeno je bio i različit. Piće koje su im poslužili očigledno je bila neka vrsta voćnog soka – bio je osvježavajuć i sasvim blago zaslađen – no nije mogao prepoznati o kojoj se vrsti radi.

Kada su povečerali, hobiti su polijegali na svoje ležajeve. Boromir se protegnuo; osjećao je lagan umor, no nije još bio pospan. Neupadljivo je pogledao prema Ellin. Ustala je i prišla Haldiru, a odmah im se pridružio i Legolas. Troje vilenjaka sjelo je na drvenu platformu i započelo razgovor. Iz onih nekoliko riječi koliko je uspio čuti, primijetio je da govore svojim jezikom. _Naravno_.

Još otkako su krenuli iz Rivendella, putovali su pustim krajevima i nisu naletjeli ni na kakvo naselje, bilo ljudsko ili vilenjačko. Lothlorien je bila prva naseljena zemlja kroz koju su prolazili. I bila je vilenjačka. Pomislio je kako je prirodno da će se Ellin i Legolas u Lorienu osjećati ugodno, kao kod kuće; bili su među svojim narodom. Tada se prisjetio da mu je Ellin rekla da je neko vrijeme živjela ovdje.

Shvatio je da je potpuno normalno da će ona sada željeti boraviti među vilenjacima; zacijelo je ovdje imala i brojne prijatelje. Ipak, spoznaju je prihvatio sa žaljenjem. Volio bi kada bi on taj s kim bi ona željela provoditi vrijeme... i iznenadio se shvativši koliko ga je pogađalo to što sada ne sjedi uz njega.

Prigušio je uzdah razočaranja i ustao, te polako krenuo obilaziti platformu, proučavajući talan i zastore. Koliko je mogao vidjeti u ne baš jakom svjetlu svjetiljke, strop nije bio sasvim ravan već se blago spuštao prema jednoj strani, a daske od kojih je bio napravljen rubovima su nalijegale jedne preko drugih, što je značilo da nije propuštao kišu. Daske poda i stropa tijesno su prianjale uz grane mallorna koje su se pružale uvis, a mali ulaz kroz koji su se ranije popeli sada je bio zatvoren drvenim poklopcem. Dok je stajao uz jednu od grana mallorna, prišao mu je Gimli.

"Hm, možda i jesmo sigurni ovdje, ali slažem se s hobitima", tiho je progunđao patuljak. "Radije bih bio u kakvoj solidnoj kući, ili još bolje, u nekoj podzemnoj utvrdi."

Boromir mu se nasmijao. "Bojim se da ništa takvoga nema u blizini. No jednom kada dođemo u Minas Tirith, vjerujem da ćeš smatrati da je dobro utvrđen."

"Nemojte donositi sud o Lothlorienu nakon što ste vidjeli samo ovaj talan." Boromir nije čuo korake vilenjaka koji im se približio, a sudeći prema tome kako se Gimli trgnuo od iznenađenja, nije niti on. Čak i nakon vremena provedenog na putu s Legolasom i Ellin, očito je trebalo proći još vremena prije no što će se naviknuti na posve bešumno vilenjačko kretanje.

Vilenjakove riječi dale su naslutiti da je čuo početak njihova razgovora. Boromir ga je promotrio i brzo se prisjetio početnog upoznavanja. _Jedan od Haldirova dva brata... Rumil. Da, ovo je Rumil_. I on je imao svijetlu kosu poput brata, a bio je malo viši od njega.

"Pa, kakvi su ostali?" upitao je Gimli prekriživši ruke na prsima. Doimao se prilično skeptičnim prema bilo čemu što su tek trebali vidjeti.

"Bit ćeš prvi patuljak koji će ikada imati prilike to vidjeti." Rumilov je sindarinski akcent bio još izraženiji no u njegova brata. Zajednički jezik je govorio pravilno, no vrlo polako, kao da se mora pomno koncentrirati na to što govori.

"Jesu li sve vaše kuće građene na drveću?" upitao ga je Boromir.

"Skoro sve", potvrdio je Rumil. "Samo je malo nastambi, raznih namjena, smješteno na tlu."

"Ne mogu zamisliti da bi itko htio živjeti tako visoko od zemlje", rekao je Gimli i u čudu zatresao glavom.

"Živimo tako već tisućljećima", odvratio mu je Rumil. "Dio nas naselio se ovdje još za vrijeme Velikog Putovanja, prije Prvog doba", dodao je, primijetivši Boromirov upitni pogled. "Još je mnogo drugih došlo kasnije. Jednostavno, volimo drveće i želimo živjeti u zajedništvu s njim. A volimo i zvijezde, pa smo im na ovaj način bar malo bliže." Spustio je pogled na Gimlija. "Tvoj narod voli zemlju, zar ne? Ne živite li zbog toga duboko u njoj?"

"Pa... da", kimnuo je zamišljeno Gimli, kao da upravo u tom trenutku počinje shvaćati usporedbu. "U pravu si. Razumijem vaše razloge. Ali ja sam patuljak i želim biti što bliže zemlji. Zato nisam presretan ovdje."

Boromir se malo ogledao oko sebe. Talan na kojem su se nalazili pružao je samo ono najosnovnije.

"Pretpostavljam da su kuće u vašim naseljima veće od ovog...?" upitao je i usput raširio ruke, nesvjesno pokazujući na prostor oko njih. _I zatvorene pravim zidovima, nadam se_, dodao je u sebi. Iako ovdje nije bilo hladno kao što bi bilo na otvorenom, zavjese nisu pružale pravu zaštitu od hladnoće. _Zacijelo nisu živjeli u takvim kućama_, pomislio je.

"Naravno!" nasmijao se Rumil. "Ovo je najobičnija stražarnica i promatračnica. Dođite vidjeti." Poveo ih je do male prostorije u kutu talana. Svjetlost je bila oskudna, ali Boromir je ipak uspio razabrati unutrašnjost. Unutra je bio jedan krevet i stol, te nekoliko polica pričvršćenih na jedan zid. Na stolu se nalazilo nekoliko zamotuljaka različitih veličina. "Ovdje držimo samo ono najosnovnije – nešto hrane i zalihe rezervnih lukova i strijela", objasnio je. Zatvorivši vrata, malo je odmaknuo najbliži zastor. Drvena ograda, visine otprilike jednog metra, pružala je zaštitu od pada. "Kada otvorimo sve zavjese, kao što se može učiniti, imamo sjajan pregled svega što se događa u okolini, a u susjedstvu postoji još nekoliko talana namijenjenih stražarenju."

Boromir je kimnuo, odmah uviđajući sve prednosti položaja na visini. Ujedno je uočio da, osim Haldira koji je razgovarao s Ellin, Legolasom i Aragornom, te Rumila koji je razgovarao s njima dvojicom, ostali vilenjaci stoje uz rubove talana i kroz otvore u zavjesama gledaju van. Zamislio je vojsku vilenjaka smještenih na ovim talanima, kako zasipaju napadače iz visina neprekidnim valovima strijela; na ovaj su način sigurno bili vrlo ubojiti protiv bilo kakvog napada orka.

"Zar ih možete vidjeti noću?" upitao je. Znao je da vilenjaci imaju oštriji vid no ljudi, no nije bio siguran odnosi li se to i na noćnu tamu.

"Ne, u tamnim noćima bez mjeseca ne možemo. Što se tiče noćnog vida, tu su ipak oni u prednosti", rekao je, a lice mu se nabralo od gađenja. "Ali prilično su bučni, pa se ipak može zamijetiti njihov dolazak."

"Imate li ovakve promatračnice duž cijele granice?" upitao je Boromir.

"Ne, to ipak ne možemo, nema nas dovoljno", odgovorio je Rumil.

"A napadaju li vas orci često?"

"Da, iz Maglenog gorja su učestali napadi, i to već vrlo dugo", odvratio je vilenjak, sumornog izraza lica. "Zadnjih nekoliko godina sve su češći napadi i s istoka, iz Mrkodola. Orci prelaze Anduin i upadaju u našu zemlju. Zacijelo je to znak jačanja moći Dol Guldura."

Boromir je kimnuo u znak slaganja. Posljednjih su godina i napadi na Gondor bili sve žešći, što je značilo da Sauronova moć raste, a koliko je imao prilike čuti, činilo se da snaga njegovih slugu raste svugdje. Tama je prijetila cijelom Međuzemlju, a Lothlorien očito nije bio iznimka.

"Šteta što Gandalf i ostali koji su bili s njim nisu ubili Neprijatelja kada su ga napali u Dol Gulduru prije toliko godina", promrmljao je namršteno Gimli. Prije više desetljeća, onda kada su patuljci ponovno osvojili Pustogoru, Bijelo je vijeće istovremeno istjeralo Saurona iz njegove utvrde u južnom Mrkodolu; na vijećanju u Rivendellu Boromir je saznao i da su neki od patuljačkih kraljeva bili ubijeni u tamnicama Dol Guldura. Razumio je Gimlijev bol i ljutnju.

"Nažalost, njega se ne može ubiti tako lako", uzdahnuo je Rumil, "A kako je kasnije opet ojačao, tako su njegove sluge, koje su se u međuvremenu još namnožile, ponovno podigle svoje utvrde u Mrkodolu. Vjerujemo da barem jedan od nazgula stalno boravi u Dol Gulduru, a možda i više njih."

"Zar ih ne možete istjerati nekom vašom vilenjačkom magijom? Priča se da je vaša gospodarica velika čarobnica", progunđao je Gimli.

"Da je moguće nekim čarobnim potezom eliminirati zlo, to bi već odavno bilo učinjeno", odvratio je sjetno Rumil i zatresao glavom. "Vilenjaci ne raspolažu magijom, bar ne u smislu u kojem vi to možda zamišljate. Da, mi možemo, primjerice, čuti misli drveća u našoj šumi. Mi osjećamo duše bliskih nam osoba na način na koji vi ne možete, a gospa Galadriel može vam uputiti misli i ako ne progovori na glas. No mi to ne bismo nazvali magijom, već bismo rekli da to možemo zato što smo različiti od vas."

"Pa, ako je tako, onda vam i nisu baš nešto velike vaše moći", rekao je Gimli i slegnuo ramenima. "Očekivao sam više."

"Na temelju čega? Priča koje se mijenjaju sa svakim idućim pripovjedačem? Međutim, priče su pogrešne, jer većina rasa ima pogrešne... kako se ono kaže?" Rumil je na čas zastao, namrštenog izraza, kao da se pokušava sjetiti prave riječi na Zajedničkom jeziku. "Ah, da. Predodžba. Većina ima pogrešne predodžbe o nama."

"Koliko ste sami krivi za to?" upitao ga je Boromir. Pitanje je moglo zvučati provokativno, no govorio je sasvim mirno, bez optuživanja, ne želeći izazvati sukob; samo je htio saznati odgovore i na taj način upoznati vilenjake bolje. "Vaša kraljevstva su skoro posve zatvorena, bez mnogo kontakata s drugim narodima, a bolje upoznavanje bi moglo dovesti do boljeg razumijevanja."

"Možda si u pravu", rekao je zamišljeno Rumil. "Razlozi za zatvorenost, ili bar dio njih, rekao bih, leže u nekim lošim iskustvima u povijesti."

"Ipak, je li to ispravno? Kako ćemo ići naprijed ako ćemo stalno gledati unatrag?" odvratio mu je Boromir protupitanjem.

"Mnogi vilenjaci žive u prošlosti. Vjerujem da je to upravo zbog naših dugih života i vezanosti za Ardu. Želimo promjene oko nas, zato jer se sami ne mijenjamo, ali istovremeno ih se i plašimo. I tako se krećemo u zatvorenom krugu." Rumilovo lice se namrštilo, a Boromir mu je u očima mogao pročitati tugu. Tada je vilenjak pogledao Gimlija. "Međutim, ako ništa drugo, jedna se stvar mijenja upravo sada. Kao što sam ti rekao, ti si prvi patuljak koji je ikada kročio u Zlatnu šumu. No tko zna, možda nisi posljednji. Čini se da je svijet na prekretnici... možda čak i za naš Lothlorien počinje novo doba." Lice mu je bilo zamišljeno.

"Međuzemlje svakako jest na prekretnici", kimnuo je Boromir. Pred njima je ležala velika bitka poslije koje više nikada ništa neće biti isto. "Ostaje da vidimo što će..."

Prekinuo ga je oštar povik jednog od vilenjaka koji su stražarili. "_Yrch!_"

Prepoznao je riječ. Orci!


	21. San

**21. San**

Haldir, Aragorn, Ellin i Legolas su u trenu bili na nogama. Svi vilenjaci su dograbili svoje lukove i stali uz ogradu talana čiji su zastori začas bili odmaknuti, a Haldir je dodao jedan od lukova i Aragornu. Boromir im je hitro prišao. Nije imao namjeru samo stajati po strani, iako nikada nije bio naročito dobar s lukom. No čak i ako bude samo nasumce gađao u najveću gužvu, čak i ako pri tome pogodi samo jednog jednog orka, učinit će nešto korisno. Nije dolazilo u obzir da samo gleda i čeka. I zato je od Haldira zatražio još jedan luk i stao uz ostale.

Isprva nije mogao ništa vidjeti u mraku, čak ni razabrati gdje je tlo. Ali topot teških čizama i grleno glasanje orka, koje je poput potmule grmljavine nadolazilo iz daljine, nepogrešivo je odavalo položaj neprijatelja koji se polako približavao. Dok su ih iščekivali, napeti i spremni, oči su mu se priviknule na tamu i prvo što je uspio uočiti bile su siluete drveća. Bojni povici orka bili su sve glasniji. A potom, vrlo brzo, neprijatelji su se približili te je uspio razabrati i komešanje na tlu.

I upravo je tada Haldir dao znak. Lukovi su zapjevali, fijuci su proparali zrak. Boromir je otpustio strijelu prema crnoj masi koja se gibala među drvećem. Osjećao se nespretno i nije bio siguran je li išta pogodio, ali odmah je posegnuo za idućom, dajući sve od sebe. Pokraj njega, vilenjaci su otpuštali svoje strijele; bili su brži i uigraniji od njega, u njihovim je pokretima mogao vidjeti rutinu. Na čas je ugledao lice svoga susjeda i na njemu pročitao apsolutnu koncentraciju.

Vratio je pozornost na bitku i otpustio sljedeću strijelu, pa sljedeću. Onda je shvatio da čuje zujanje strijela i iz susjednih krošanja i tek je tada ugledao obrise dva obližnja talana, kao i figure vilenjaka na njima. Svi zajedno, gađali su neprijatelje neumorno i s ubojitom preciznošću. Rojevi strijela spuštali su se na orke koji su se našli u smrtonosnoj zamci. Neki od njih su pokušali uzvratiti, no nisu mogli ozbiljno zaprijetiti dobro skrivenim vilenjacima koji su ih kosili iz visine. S tla su dopirali neartikulirani krici i samrtni hropci.

Okršaj nije potrajao dugo. Orci se jednostavno nisu mogli suprotstaviti superiornijim protivnicima i vrlo brzo je većina bila pokošena valovima vilenjačkih strijela. Uvidjevši da su izgubljeni, tek mali broj preživjelih se okrenuo i počeo bježati. Boromir je čuo kako Haldir nešto dovikuje prema susjednim talanima, te se odmah potom obraća i vilenjacima na njihovom talanu, ali govorio je na vilenjačkom jeziku i nije ga mogao razumjeti. No kada su se svi osim Rumila stali hitro spuštati, a učinilo mu se da kroz tamu vidi i nekakvo kretanje duž debla druga dva mallorna, pretpostavio je da se radi o naredbi za potjeru za preostalim orcima.

Tada je pogledao prema hobitima; stajali su na sredini talana i pomalo nervozno pogledavali oko sebe. Gimli je stajao korak do njih.

"Ne brinite, orci su otjerani", rekao im je Haldir. "Bilo ih je mnogo, ali uništili smo većinu. Ono malo koliko ih je uspjelo pobjeći sada progone moji suborci. Nijedan ork neće izaći živ iz Lothloriena."

"To su oni koji su nas progonili još od Morije?" upitao je ozbiljno Frodo.

"Vrlo vjerojatno", potvrdio mu je Haldir. "Došli su iz pravca sjeveroistoka, baš kao i vi. No neće se uspjeti vratiti u svoju jazbinu, sustići ćemo ih", rekao je odlučno.

"Onda, sada je sve mirno? Nema više opasnosti?" upitao je Pippin.

"Nema", odgovorio je Haldir. "Možete se ponovno opustiti i spavati. To vrijedi za sve vas." Obuhvatio je pogledom i ostale članove Družine. "Zacijelo ste umorni. Pođite sada na počinak. Rumil i ja ćemo stražariti."

"Ako je potrebno, i ja mogu preuzeti koju smjenu", rekao je Boromir, istovremeno kada je i Aragorn iznio istu ponudu. Međutim, oba vilenjaka su odmahnula glavom.

"Doista, nema potrebe", rekao je Haldir. "Mi smo odmorni i bez problema ćemo odraditi noć."

Nakon toga, svi su polako legli na spavanje. Ležeći u svojoj vreći, prije no što će zaspati, Boromir je zaključio da se zapravo osjeća prilično ugodno. Bilo je svježe, ali zahvaljujući zavjesama na talanu, nije bilo hladno kao onih noći kada su spavali na otvorenom. Sve je bilo mirno i tiho. Noćni zrak je odisao nekom posebnom aromom. Bila je sasvim lagana, jedva zamjetna, i vrlo prijatna; zaključio je da se vjerojatno radi o mirisu mallorna. I naposljetku, razvrstavajući dosadašnje dojmove o Lothlorienu, ali razmišljajući i o zasada neodgovorenim pitanjima, polako je utonuo u san.

Novi dan koji je osvanuo bio je vedar i malo topliji od prethodnog. Nakon doručka, Družina je nastavila put kroz Lorien, a vodili su ih Haldir i Rumil. Zemljana cesta je bila široka i dobro utabana, te dovoljno široka da nekoliko ljudi može hodati usporedno. Posvuda je raslo mnogo mallorna, ali kao i prvog dana, Boromir je vidio i mnogo drugog drveća i grmlja. Dobro je poznavao Bijelo gorje, Ithilien i južni Gondor; hodajući Zlatnom šumom, usput ju je uspoređivao sa svojom domovinom. Uočio je da ovdje raste i drveće koje mu nije bilo poznato, a što su išli dublje u Lorien i što je više imao prilike vidjeti, još jednom je i protiv volje morao zaključiti da je ovaj kraj najljepši koji je ikada vidio. Ova je šuma bila obojana živopisnim zlatnim i zelenim nijansama, punijim nego igdje drugdje; žuto lišće nije se doimalo uvelim i beživotnim već kao da je imalo neki svoj unutarnji sjaj, a svo drveće bilo je visoko, bujno i skladno. Ništa oko njih, od najvećeg mallorna do najsitnije travke, nije bilo sasušeno ili na bilo koji drugi način nezdravo. I iako su vilenjaci tvrdili da nemaju čarobne moći, nije mogao ne upitati se je li ova šuma tako posebna upravo zahvaljujući njihovom utjecaju.

Teren je bio ravan i napredovali su brzo i s lakoćom. Nekoliko su puta pregazili manje potoke. U kasno poslijepodne stigli su do jednog proplanka obraslog samo travom. Doimao se poput malog otoka usred ogromnog oceana drveća. Tu su se zaustavili radi odmora i užine te su se smjestili na meku travu blizu ruba šume. Aragorn je pojeo nešto brže od ostalih i polako odšetao do sredine male čistine. Kada je Boromir završio s jelom, graničar je i dalje sjedio na brežuljku. Boromir je ustao i, ponešto znatiželjan, došao do njega. Aragorn, zagledan u daljinu, podignuo je glavu tek kad mu je prišao sasvim blizu; izgledao je kao prenut iz sna. Pogledavši ga bolje, Boromir je shvatio da je prekinuo putovanje među uspomenama.

"Oprosti, nisam znao da ću te omesti u privatnom trenutku", rekao je, spreman povući se ako je potrebno.

"Sve je u redu", odvratio je tiho Aragorn i pokazao glavom na tlo kraj sebe, u neizgovorenom pozivu da sjedne kraj njega. Boromir se spustio na travu, no nije htio ispitivati Aragorna zašto se osamio i što mu je bilo na umu. Tada je primijetio Haldira i Froda kako nestaju u šumi.

"Što misliš, kamo idu?" upitao je, ponešto zbunjen.

"Nedaleko odavde se nalazi Amrothov talan. Sjećaš li se njegova imena iz jučerašnje Legolasove priče o njemu i Nimrodel?" Boromir je kimnuo. "Amrothov talan smješten je na gornjim granama najvišeg mallorna u okolici, pa se zapravo radi o svojevrsnom vidikovcu. Doista je lijep pogled odozgo. Pretpostavljam da je to ono što Haldir želi pokazati Frodu."

"Ti si također bio gore?"

"Jesam, jednom", kimnuo je Aragorn, a Boromiru nije promaknulo da su mu oči na čas zasjale. "Caras Galadhon, u koji ćemo stići sutra, smješten je na najvišem brežuljku u šumi i tamo rastu najviši mallorni, pa zapravo iz njega možeš najbolje vidjeti Lothlorien, a ne odavde..." Zastao je na nekoliko trenutaka, opet zamišljen. "Ali ja više volim ovo mjesto", završio je tiho, kao da govori sam sebi.

"To se vidi na tebi", kimnuo je Boromir i blago se osmjehnuo. "Lijepe uspomene?"

"Da", potvrdio je Aragorn, a i na njegovom licu se pojavio osmijeh. "Dio moga srca će uvijek biti ovdje."

Aragorn nije rekao više od toga, ali i to je Boromiru bilo dovoljno da zaključi da se na ovom mjestu moralo dogoditi nešto važno između njega i Arwen; uostalom, i lice graničara, obojano zanosom i srećom, odavalo je sasvim dovoljno. Zato je samo kimnuo i nasmiješio se u znak razumijevanja.

"Faramir često kaže da su uspomene naša najvrjednija imovina", rekao je zamišljeno. "Slažem se s njime."

"Koje je tvoje najranije sjećanje?" upitao ga je tada Aragorn radoznalo, nagnuvši se malo naprijed prema njemu.

Boromir nije morao dugo razmišljati o odgovoru. "Moj četvrti rođendan", nasmijao se. "Roditelji su priredili zabavu, a na njoj je bilo mnogo djece. Sjećam se da smo napravili popriličan nered. Jurili smo na sve strane, rušili stvari, a na kraju čak došlo do bitke kolačima. Odrasli su poludjeli s nama, a naravno, na kraju smo bili i kažnjeni." Nasmiješio se dok se prisjećao." Ali nije nam to bilo važno, jer smo se sjajno zabavili."

Aragorn se također počeo smijati. "Volio bih da sam to vidio! Sad kad te slušam, mislim da bi samo zbog toga vrijedilo da sam ostao koju godinu duže u Gondoru, pa da vidim i taj prizor."

"Podsjeti me – kada si točno otišao?" upitao je Boromir.

"Imao si oko dvije godine", odgovorio mu je Aragorn. "Da, vidio sam te nekoliko puta. Bio si prilično živahna beba. No nisam imao prilike prisustvovati rođendanskim proslavama."

"Ne znaš što si propustio", rekao je veselo Boromir, pa ga pogledao. "A ti? Koje su tvoje najranije uspomene?"

"Bio sam otprilike jednako star kao i ti. Dakle, imao sam četiri, ili možda malo manje od pet godina. Jako sam volio medenjake koje su pripremali kuhari u Elrondovoj kući. Spremala se neka proslava, što je značilo da su u pripremi i slatkiši, i sjećam se da sam pitao Glorfindela da me otprati do kuhinje i da mi pomogne nagovoriti kuharicu da mi da sedamnaesto-jedanaest medenjaka." Tada je stao i nasmijao se Boromirovom upitnom pogledu. "Da, upravo tako kao što si čuo. Sedamnaesto-jedanaest. Vjeruj mi, danas nemam pojma što sam želio reći s time niti o kojoj količini se radi. Vjerojatno je to u mojoj dječjoj glavi predstavljalo neki veliki broj, odnosno, mnogo medenjaka." Opet se nasmijao. "Postoji i nastavak. S obzirom da mi je Glorfindel djelovao vrlo ozbiljno i impresivno, te ujedno i starije od Elronda, upitao sam ga ima li on više od sedamnaesto-jedanaest godina. Malo se bio zamislio, pa odgovorio da je on još stariji od toga i da ima sedamnaesto-dvanaest."

"Zvuči zabavno", razdragano se nasmijao Boromir. "I jesi li dobio svoje medenjake?" upitao je.

"Jesam. Ali ne baš toliko koliko sam želio", odvratio je veselo Aragorn.

Dok su tako razgovarali o djetinjstvu, iz Boromirovih je misli izronila još jedna vrlo draga uspomena. "Jednom prilikom, roditelji su nam bili zauzeti s nekom važnom delegacijom iz Belfalasa cijelo poslijepodne i večer", nastavio je iznositi sjećanja. "Mislim da je meni bilo deset, a Faramiru pet godina." Na trenutak je zastao, zamišljen. To je bila jedna od posljednjih sretnih uspomena, dok je njihova majka još bila živa. "Na nas je pazila jedna dadilja. Imali smo četiri kolača da ih pojedemo poslije večere. I zamisli, ja sam pojeo tri."

"Siguran sam da je Faramir to smatrao najgorim mogućim zločinom koji se može počiniti u Međuzemlju", rekao je Aragorn, kimajući glavom s posvemašnjom ozbiljnošću.

"Upravo tako", potvrdio je Boromir. "A igrom slučaja, upravo tih dana smo imali u sobi maketu jednog od jedrenjaka Elendilove flote. Kada je bio gotov, brod je bio velik oko jedan metar i zaista lijep, s mnogo pažljivo izrađenih detalja. No tada je još bio u izradi, pa jarboli još nisu imali sve dodatne dijelove i jedra, već su bili samo obični ravni štapovi. Faramir je, prije no što sam shvatio što će napraviti, iščupao jedan od jarbola i napao me njime, kao da mu je to mač. Meni nije preostalo drugo nego zgrabiti drugi, kako bih i ja imao 'mač' za obranu." Nasmijao se. "Naravno, bio sam jači jer sam bio pet godina stariji. Ali brzo smo slomili jedan od jarbola, pa smo odmah sklopili primirje. Naime, trebalo je popraviti stvari prije no što roditelji vide što smo učinili. Dadilja nas je izgrdila, ali ipak nam je na kraju pomogla. Srećom, kako brod nije bio gotov, u jednoj je kutiji bilo još neiskorištenih dijelova za njegovu izradu, pa smo uz njenu pomoć uspjeli zalijepiti dva nova jarbola, a onaj slomljeni smo sakrili."

"A ja sam jednom rekao Ellin da me pusti na miru jer sam se želio ići igrati s nekima od dječaka. Mislim da sam joj rekao da je dosadna curica, ili nešto slično. Naravno, nije prošlo bez osvete, kao što možeš zamisliti."

"Oh, razumijem te u potpunosti", kimnuo je Boromir, uz izraz suosjećanja namijenjen svima koji imaju mlađu braću ili sestre. "Što ti je učinila?"

"Kada sam kasnije te večeri sjedio za stolom i čitao, maleno četverogodišnje čudovište mi se prišuljalo s leđa i odalamilo svijećnjakom po glavi. Imao sam čvorugu danima", uzdahnuo je patnički Aragorn, ali istovremeno se i smiješio.

Još su neko vrijeme prebirali po sjećanjima iz djetinjstva, nasmijavajući jedan drugoga. Ubrzo su se vratili Haldir i Frodo pa je Družina nastavila svoje putovanje kroz Lorien. Ponovno su se zaustavili tek kad je pala noć, a tada su napravili mali logor u podnožju nekoliko visokih mallorna. Vladala je ugodna i opuštena atmosfera jer im, ovako duboko u Lorienu, više nije prijetila opasnost od napada orka. Naposljetku, nakon večere i ugodnog razgovora i druženja, legli su na spavanje.

Ipak, Boromir te noći nije mogao zaspati. Vrtio se na svome ležaju, a misli su mu bile u Gondoru. Bio je sve bliže svojoj domovini i sve je više mislio na nju, na svog brata i svoj narod. I usrdno se nadao da će se stići vratiti u Minas Tirith prije no što Sauron krene u odlučujući napad.

-x-x-x-

_"Pogledaj u zrcalo", čula je Galadrielin glas. No Ellin je oklijevala, bojala se. Visoka lórienska stabla, koja je oduvijek voljela, sada kao da su je neprijateljski promatrala dok su se nadvijala nad nju. "Pogledaj", ponovno je začula, iako se usta Gospodarice nisu otvorila. Glas je odzvonio u njenoj glavi kao zapovijed i Ellin mu se pokorila. Sa strahom i nelagodom prišla je zrcalu. Zagledala se u površinu vode, ali nije vidjela baš ništa. Kad se nagnula nad zrcalo, shvatila je da ipak nešto vidi. Međutim, to nešto nije bila slika na vodi, već nekakvo svjetlucanje na dnu same posude. Prsten! Gledala je u njega kao opčinjena. Bio je zlatan, sjajan, i prelijep. I dozivao ju je. Ellin se očajnički željela oduprijeti. Htjela je pobjeći, ali noge su joj bile prikovane za tlo. Htjela je zatvoriti oči kako ga ne bi gledala, no kapci su odbili poslušati tu naredbu. I osjećala je kako je snaga napušta, kako Prsten lomi njezinu volju. Dignula je glavu, htijući zvati Galadriel u pomoć, no druga vilenjakinja je nestala. Ostala je sama... sama s Prstenom. Pogled joj se vratio na zrcalo. Zov je postajao sve jači... i ona polako pruži ruku. Voda je bila ledena, no Ellin to gotovo nije ni primjetila, sva je bila usredotočena na svoj cilj. Najzad, dodirnula je Prsten, a onda ga obuhvatila šakom i izvukla. Ležao joj je na dlanu, a ona je kao opčinjena zurila u njega. Srce joj je uzbuđeno lupalo. Polako, diveći mu se, nataknula ga je na prst. Duboko je uzdahnula, osjećajući se odjednom snažno i moćno, kao da može učiniti sve što poželi, kao da cijeli svijet leži pod njezinim nogama, pod njezinom vlašću._

_Osjećaj je bio dobar._

_Onda joj je pogled ponovno pao na zrcalo. U njemu je tada vidjela lica svojih roditelja – blijeda, poprskana krvlju. Bili su mrtvi, ubili su ih orci. Zadrhtala je, a na oči su joj navrle suze. Odjednom, njeni roditelji su istovremeno otvorili oči, a u njima je vidjela optužbu. I tugu._

_"Prišla si Tami. Izdala si nas", odjeknuli su joj njihovi glasovi u glavi. Glasno je kriknula i zaplakala._

Naglo je sjela na svom ležaju, teško dišući. Osvrnula se oko sebe, no pogled joj je bio zamagljen suzama. Ipak, uspjela je razabrati da su prilike sklupčane na ležajevima oko nje ostale nepomične; činilo se da njezin nagli pokret nikoga nije probudio.

Međutim, nije sve ostalo mirno. Jedan visoki lik ipak je krenuo prema njoj, a ona je odmah prepoznala o kome se radi. Boromir joj je hitro prišao i kleknuo kraj nje.

"Ellin, što je?" upitao je šaptom. "Naglo si skočila, i tiho kriknula..."

Sjedila je oborene glave, još uvijek nastojeći umiriti svoje disanje i lupanje srca. Pretpostavljala je da u mraku ne vidi njene suze, no znala je da je primjetio da nešto ne valja.

"Ružno sam sanjala", odgovorila je najzad drhtavim glasom. Nakon toga je zašutjela, nije htjela reći više. Osjećaj iz sna još uvijek je bio prejak, previše ju je užasavao, i obuzeo ju je iracionalan strah da bi i samo spominjanje Prstena još pojačalo njegovu moć.

"Neko upozorenje, kao onda na planini?" upitao je.

"Ne", odvratila je šaptom. "Samo... loš san."

"U tom slučaju, što god da je bilo, bio je samo san", rekao joj je tiho. "Proći će. Pokušaj se smiriti i odspavati još malo."

_Hoće li proći?_ San ju je uplašio. Ovo je bilo drugi put u kratko vrijeme da osjeća kako je Prsten privlači. Njegova snaga je, činilo se, bila jača no što je slutila i nadala se da se nikad neće naći u pravom iskušenju. Osjećaj moći iz sna bio je isuviše stvaran... i previše dobar i privlačan. Zadrhtala je. Nije željela odmah leći i spavati, u strahu da će se isti san vratiti.

"Ja... ne znam. Mislim da si prvo moram malo razbistriti misli", šapnula je. Palo joj je na um da bi mogla ustati i prošetati da se malo smiri. Tada je shvatila da je Boromir drži za ruku i postala je svjesna njegove brzine. Srce joj je opet zakucalo jače, ali sada zlokobni san više nije imao ništa s tim.

"Želiš li prošetati malo, dok se ne umiriš?" upitao je tiho, kao da joj je pročitao misli.

"Da", odvratila je. Pomogao joj je da ustane i bilo joj je žao kad joj je pustio ruku. Dohvatila je plašt i ogrnula se, a onda su se polako i pažljivo udaljili od ostalih kako ne bi nikog probudili. Polako su šetali među siluetama drveća. Sve je bilo tiho, čuli su se samo njihovi koraci po mekoj travi. Ellin nije marila kamo idu, samo je hodala i duboko disala; odgovarala joj je šetnja po hladnom noćnom zraku.

"Jesi li bolje?" upitao je Boromir nakon što su šetali neko vrijeme. Nisu se jako udaljili i pazili su da se ne izgube u tami.

"Jesam", odgovorila je, i doista je bila. Tada je skupila nešto hrabrosti i progovorila o snu. "Sanjala sam svoje roditelje. Oni su već odavno mrtvi... poginuli su kad mi je bilo petnaest godina." To je bilo sve što je rekla; Prsten ipak nije htjela spominjati.

"Žao mi je zbog toga", rekao je ozbiljno i suosjećajno Boromir. "Aragorn mi je to spomenuo jednom kad smo razgovarali. Rekao mi je da su ih ubili orci."

"Da", odvratila je Ellin, gledajući u tlo. "Putovali su prema Lothlorienu, bili su s još nekoliko vilenjaka. Orci su bili brojniji i iznenadili su ih. Samo dvojica su preživjela."

Dok je razmišljala o tome, odjednom joj se učinilo još hladnije. Zadrhtala je. Boromir se zaustavio i promatrao je u tami nekoliko trenutaka.

"Ellin, doista mi je žao", rekao je. "Znam koliko ti je bilo teško. I još si bila tako mlada."

"Elrond je bio stalno uz mene, pokušao mi je zamijeniti oca", nastavila je kad su krenuli dalje. "I Aragorn mi je puno pomogao. Bez njih, ne znam kako bih podnijela ono prvo, najteže razdoblje."

Izbili su na jednu čistinu. Stabla su okruživala malu tratinu ovalnog oblika. Ellin je sjela uz njen rub, naslonivši se leđima na deblo jednog mallorna, i duboko udahnula, uživajući u mirisu šume. Boromir se spustio pored nje. Podigla je pogled uvis. Nebo je bilo zastrto oblacima, nisu mogli vidjeti zvijezde.

Uznemirujući osjećaj iz sna je polako blijedio, Boromirovo društvo ju je tješilo i umirivalo. I naravno, također i uznemiravalo, na svoj način. Kako je zaboravljala na san, tako je postajala sve svjesnija njegove blizine. Pogledala ga je iskosa. Njegov profil je bio ocrtan na tamnoj šumskoj pozadini. Gledao je ravno pred sebe. Dok je razmišljala o njegovim maloprijašnjim riječima, sjetila se onoga što je još davno saznala od Aragorna i Gandalfa: supruga gondorskog namjesnika Denethora umrla je mlada.

"Da, znam da razumiješ", rekla je tiho. "Znam da si rano ostao bez majke. Koliko ti je bilo godina?"

"Deset", odgovorio je. "Faramiru je bilo pet. On je se gotovo ni ne sjeća."

"Bili ste tek djeca, još mlađi od mene! Mora da vam je bilo užasno... žao mi je zbog tvoje majke, Boromire", rekla je sućutno. Učinilo joj se da ih gubitak koji su oboje pretrpjeli na neki način povezuje. "Sigurna sam da je i tvom ocu bilo vrlo teško", dodala je.

Boromir joj nije odgovorio odmah i već je pomislila da više i neće govoriti o tome, kad je najzad progovorio.

"Znam da jest, iako to nije pokazivao, i bio je jak zbog nas dvojice. Tek kasnije sam shvatio da je zauvijek ostao šutljiviji i smrknutiji. Mnogi su ga se bojali, a raspoloženja su mu ponekad bila nepredvidiva. Rijetko se smijao i bio je prilično zahtjevan prema svima", rekao je, a Ellin se učinilo da može razabrati nešto gorčine u njegovu glasu.

"I prema vama dvojici?" upitala je, gledajući ga ozbiljno. Okrenuo se prema njoj i, iako mu u tami nije mogla vidjeti lice, osjetila je da ju je gledao nekoliko trenutaka. Onda se opet zagledao u daljinu, kao da razmišlja o prošlosti.

"Iako je, naravno, volio Faramira, nije to pokazivao na isti način kao i prema meni. Prema njemu je uvijek bio stroži i kao da nikad nije bio zadovoljan. To je bilo nepravedno i nije mi se sviđalo."

"Misliš da bi bilo drukčije da vam je majka ostala živa?" upitala je Ellin. Nikad još nisu razgovarali toliko otvoreno, o tako privatnim stvarima, i na trenutak se uplašila da je postavila previše osobno pitanje. Ipak, ovog joj je puta Boromir odgovorio gotovo bez oklijevanja.

"Možda, ali nisam zapravo siguran. Otac je jednostavno bio krut i strog čovjek. Bilo je topline u njemu, naravno", rekao je, i osjetila je da se blago nasmiješio, "i zacijelo bi bio nešto mekši da je majka bila uz njega. Velik dio njega je otišao s njom."

"Razumijem", odvratila je zamišljeno, pokušavajući zamisliti njihovo djetinjstvo bez majke, u turobnoj atmosferi, uz strogog oca.

"Nije sve bilo ni tako tmurno", rekao je Boromir, kao da je pogodio o čemu je razmišljala. "Bila je u Namjesničkoj palači jedna kuharica koju smo obožavali, a koja se svim silama trudila razmaziti nas. Uvijek je spremala kolače posebno za nas dvojicu, priređivala nam iznenađenja, te nas često pozivala k sebi u kuhinju i pričala nam priče. Danas je već stara i više ne radi, ali živi blizu palače i povremeno je posjećujemo."

"To je stvarno lijepo od vas", rekla je Ellin s divljenjem.

"Nikad se ne smije zaboraviti ni zanemariti ljude koji su radili za tebe, ili pak one koji su ti bili podređeni", odvratio joj je. Ellin je kimnula u znak slaganja. Bila je to jedna od osobina dobrog vođe – uvijek brinuti za sve svoje ljude.

"Mora da vam je bilo sjajno s njom", rekla je uz smiješak.

"Naravno. Stalno je bila vesela i dobre volje, i uvijek je bila uz nas", kimnuo je Boromir. "Branila nas je kad god smo bili nestašni. Ponekad smo znali pobjeći iz škole i jednostavno se igrati i uživati", nastavio je Boromir pričati o događajima iz djetinjstva. "Priznajem, ja sam to činio češće i uvijek sam ja bio taj koji je to predlagao, jer Faramir je više volio školu od mene." Smijao se i Ellin je osjetila koliko se rado prisjeća upravo tih doživljaja. "Ponekad nam je bio izazov sakriti se u samoj palači, pronalaziti u njoj uvijek nova skrovišta, i skrivati se dok nas ne otkriju. A katkad smo odlazili i prema donjim razinama grada. Imali smo nekoliko prijatelja, vršnjaka, s kojima smo prokrstarili grad uzduž i poprijeko."

I dalje se smiješio, a Ellin mu se pridružila i sama otplovivši u mislima u djetinjstvo.

"Ja sam obožavala lutati u prirodi, a uglavnom sam provodila slobodno vrijeme s Aragornom; pričala sam ti da smo odrasli zajedno. Ponekad su s nama bili i nekoliko drugih dječaka, vilenjaka iz Rivendella, a povremeno je dolazio i jedan Aragornov rođak. Ne računajući njega koji je moj vršnjak, a koji ionako nije dolazio često, bila sam najmlađa među njima, pa su svi bili jači i brži od mene i redovito sam gubila u većini igara", nasmijala se. "Ipak, nitko me nije mogao pobijediti igrama u kojima je bila važna spretnost. Nikad neću zaboraviti kako se Aragorn više puta okliznuo i pao u potok kada ga je, na primjer, trebalo prijeći po tankoj gredi."

Boromir se nasmijao zajedno s njom i Ellin je osjetila kako je zvuk tog smijeha i njegova blizina smućuju. Još nikad nisu razgovarali tako otvoreno i opušteno, većina njihovih razgovora do sada bila je suzdržana i ozbiljna. Zbunila se i ušutjela.

Boromir se također uozbiljio, i neko je vrijeme vladala tišina. Potom se opet okrenuo prema njoj.

"To što ti se dogodilo te potaklo da se posvetiš borbi protiv Neprijatelja?" upitao ju je sasvim tiho. Glas mu je bio mek i pun suosjećanja.

"Da", kimnula je, sjetivši se tih davnih dana. "Nakon što sam prebrodila ono prvo, najteže razdoblje, odlučila sam pridružiti se ostalim borcima Rivendella... Jednostavno nisam mogla drukčije. Trebalo mi je nešto što će me zaokupiti i dati mi smisao. Sa svakim novim danom vježbe, zamišljala sam da su dani osvete sve bliži."

"Razumijem", odvratio je tiho. "Mnogi bi se na tvom mjestu osjećali isto."

"Elrond nije bio naročito sretan", rekla je s iskrivljenim smiješkom na licu. "Nagovarao me da otplovim na Zapad. Ali nisam to željela. Samo sam htjela osvetu. U početku je u meni ostalo malo što osim mržnje." Zastala je i uzdahnula. "Trebalo mi je dosta vremena, kao i truda Elronda, Aragorna i mojih rođaka, da se izvučem iz tog stanja."

"Tvojih rođaka?" upitao je.

"Elrondovi sinovi Elladan i Elrohir. Arwenina braća", objasnila je.

"Oh da, naravno. Upoznao sam ih, samo se nisam odmah mogao sjetiti na koga misliš."

"Njima se dogodilo nešto vrlo slično kao i meni... doduše, njihova majka nije mrtva, ali svejedno su je izgubili zbog orka."

"Znam", rekao je Boromir. "Aragorn mi je spomenuo to. Tragična priča."

"Onda razumiješ što sam htjela reći. I oni su prošli kroz isto – bol, mržnja, želja za osvetom. Razumjeli su me u potpunosti i pomogli mi da prebrodim taj period."

"Pretpostavljam da je i Arwen bila uz tebe."

"Zapravo, Arwen je tada još uvijek bila u Lothlorienu", odvratila je Ellin. "Vratila se u Rivendell kad mi je bilo osamnaest godina i tada sam je prvi put upoznala. Ispočetka sam bila jako impresionirana velikom sestričnom", nasmijala se, "ali brzo smo se zbližile."

"Moj otac je bio jedinac, baš kao i moj djed, no s majčine strane imam mnogo rođaka", rekao je Boromir. "Žive u Dol Amrothu. Dok smo bili djeca, često smo se posjećivali. Faramir i ja smo proveli kod njih mnogo lijepih ljetnih mjeseci." Primijetila je kako se okrenuo prema njoj i kimnuo. "Dol Amroth je prekrasan. Litice koje se spuštaju u more su veličanstvene, a ima i predivnih pješčanih plaža. Rekao bih da je to najljepši dio obale Gondora. Ako ikada budeš mogla, pođi tamo."

"Pa, nadam se da ću uspjeti... jednom", rekla je tiho. Daleka budućnost joj se trenutno činila prilično apstraktnom.

Neko vrijeme su šutjeli. Počelo je puhati i postalo je hladnije. Ellin se stresla i pokušala čvršće omotati plaštem.

"Je li ti hladno? Želiš li se vratiti?" upitao je. "Nadam se da si sad dobro, nakon onog sna."

"Da, jesam. U redu, možemo krenuti", odvratila je i ustala, premda joj je istovremeno bilo žao što se ovo druženje bliži kraju. "Koje bi uopće moglo biti doba? Imam osjećaj da noć ipak nije baš odmakla..." rekla je kad su krenuli, uzalud dižući pogled prema oblačnom nebu. Zvijezde su bile skrivene i nisu joj mogle ništa reći.

"Ne, nije naročito kasno", odgovorio je brzo, gledajući pred sebe u tlo dok su hodali istim putem natrag. "Išli smo na spavanje prije možda sat ili dva."

"Oh, tako znači", promrmljala je Ellin, više za sebe. Pomalo su se približavali logoru, kad je naglo digla glavu prema njemu, sjetivši se nečega. "Žao mi je što sam te probudila kad sam onako skočila."

"Nisi me ti probudila", odgovorio je kratko. "Bio sam ionako budan, nisam mogao spavati, i bio sam ustao da se malo protegnem", dodao je.

Ellin je kimnula. Kad se tek bila probudila, pod snažnim dojmom sna, nije uopće razmišljala o tome. _Da je spavao, vjerojatno me ne bi ni on čuo._ I bilo joj je drago što je bio budan i što je dobila nekoliko lijepih trenutaka s njime.

Tada su stigli do njihovog logora. Boromir je zastao i okrenuo se prema njoj.

"Laku noć", šapnuo je. "Nadam se da nećeš više ružno sanjati."

Ellin je podigla glavu prema silueti čovjeka koji je stajao kraj nje u tami, a srce joj je zatreperilo.

"I tebi laku noć", odvratila je, također šaptom. "I Boromire... hvala ti."

Nije joj ništa odgovorio, samo je u mraku vidjela kako joj se sasvim lagano naklonio, te udaljio prema svom ležaju. Skinula je plašt i uvukla u svoju vreću za spavanje. Čvrsto se omotala i udobno namjestila, ali nije mogla zaspati. No sada to više nije bilo zbog straha od nove môre, već zato jer je razmišljala o Boromiru. U sebi je ponovno proživjela svaku sekundu prijašnjeg druženja, u mislima ponovila svaku riječ koju su izmijenili. Bila je sretna što su razgovarali, što je baš on bio taj koji joj je prišao kada se probudila. I iako se nije usuđivala nadati da je ona jednako važna njemu kao i on njoj, nadala se da će biti prilike za još sličnih razgovora. Jer svaki trenutak uz njega mnogo joj je značio.


End file.
